Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Klosters
by Catia la Mar
Summary: Harry Potter ist ein Auror und glücklich mit Ginny Weasley verheiratet. Draco Malfoy ein flüchtiger Mörder, oder? Harry findet heraus, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint. Übersetzung aus dem Spanischen
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Klosters**

(aktualisierte Version)

**PROLOG**

Februar 2002

Harry Potter erwachte einige Minuten vor dem Klingeln des Weckers mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Der Tag war noch nicht angebrochen und es war noch fast dunkel. Der Arm von Ginny Weasley – eigentlich seit acht Monaten Ginny Potter – war um seine Taille geschlungen und ihr warmer, an ihn gepresster Körper fühlte sich an diesem kalten Tag angenehm an.

Während diese letzten friedlichen Minuten zu Ende gingen, drehten sich Harrys Gedanken schon um die Mission, die ihn an diesem Morgen erwartete. Er, Ron Weasley und Martin Burke, ein etwas älterer Auror, mussten Draco Malfoy, einen ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Erzfeind, von Askaban zum Wizengamot überführen, damit dieser sein Urteil empfangen konnte. Jedermann ging davon aus, dass Draco Malfoy zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt werden würde. Er hatte das Dunkle Mal, die Beweise für seine unzähligen Verbrechen während des Krieges waren unwiderlegbar. Er war vor drei Monaten gefasst worden und sein Zauberstab war voller Rückstände des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Zudem war er der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, einem der Stellvertreter Voldemorts. Seine Glückssträhne war nun wirklich zu Ende.

Harry hatte Draco Malfoy schon immer gehasst, aber er fühlte keine Zufriedenheit bei dem Gedanken an das, was Malfoy erwartete. Der Kuss des Dementors war eine abstoßende Strafe. Die Zauberer, die in der Muggelwelt aufwuchsen, wie er selbst oder seine Freundin Hermione, fanden sie unmenschlich und eine Schande für ihre Welt. Nach dem Krieg, nach Voldemorts Fall, hatte er gesehen, wie viele Leute zum Kuss verdammt wurden, viel zu viele. Einige von ihnen waren Jugendliche von sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren, die das Dunkle Mal nur wegen ihrer Eltern angenommen hatten.

Nein, auch wenn Malfoy ein grausamer Mörder war, dieses Ende hatte er nicht verdient. Harry erinnerte sich an den Moment vor sechs Jahren, als er gesehen hatte, wie der Slytherin den Zauberstab vor Dumbledore senkte, bereit, vor Voldemort zu fliehen und den Schutz des Ordens des Phönix anzunehmen. Aber dazu war es nie gekommen, denn Severus Snape hatte den Direktor von Hogwarts ermordet und beide waren zusammen mit den Todessern aus der Schule geflohen... Snape starb im Kampf gegen Voldemort – oh Überraschung! Seine Rolle als Todesser war nur das, eine Rolle. Und Malfoy war über fünf Jahre lang verschwunden gewesen. Harry konnte nicht vermeiden daran zu denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Draco Dumbledores Angebot angenommen hätte.

Wahrscheinlich würde er dann heute an eine andere Mission denken.

Harry dachte sehr oft über die merkwürdigen Umstände nach, die dazu führten, dass sich ein Leben für immer änderte. Seins hatte sich geändert, als er noch ein Baby war und Voldemort entschieden hatte, dass er der Auserwählte seines Untergangs sein konnte. Und als sein Hogwartsbrief kam. Und als er bemerkte, dass er sich in die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes verliebt hatte.

Da klingelte der Wecker und seine noch frisch Angetraute machte eine halbe Drehung und murmelte etwas, bevor sie die Augen öffnete.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie verschlafen.

Er grüßte sie zurück und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, bevor er aus dem Bett sprang und ins Bad ging. Er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, verheiratet zu sein. Ginny hatte begonnen von Hochzeit zu reden, als seine Schulzeit, die ständig unterbrochen worden war, zu Ende ging. Das hatte Harry so überfordert, dass er nach dem Krieg das Gefühl von Freiheit, von dem er dachte, dass er wusste wie es sich anfühlen musste, erst genießen wollte. Es gab ja niemand mehr, der nach seinem Leben trachtete, es gab weder eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, noch eine Inkarnation des Bösen zu vernichten. Sie hatten sich gestritten und sie ließ ihn mit den Worten in Ruhe, dass er so, ja, so frei sein konnte, wie er wollte. Harry, mit neunzehn Jahren, hatte drei Monaten mit feiern und sich betrinken verbracht, hatte mit sämtlichen Frauen geschlafen, die willig waren (und er war der heldenhafte Junge-der-lebte, so dass sie sich förmlich auf ihn stürzten). In einer dieser betrunkene Nächte hatte er es sogar zugelassen, dass ein Kerl, er erinnerte sich aufgrund seines Alkoholpegels nicht wer es war, ihm einen blies. Kurz darauf wurde ihm klar, dass er sich wie ein Idiot benahm, und Ginny vermisste. Zwei Wochen später hatte sie ihm vergeben und sie entschieden sich, nach dem Ende seiner Aurorenausbildung zu heiraten.

Am Ende war diese Hochzeit, vor der er solche Angst gehabt hatte, die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens. Er liebte Ginny. Es gefiel ihm, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Es gefiel ihm, sonntags zum Essen in den Fuchsbau zu gehen und ein vollberechtigtes Mitglied dieser lärmenden Bande von Rotköpfen zu sein. Es gefiel ihm, zu wissen, nie mehr alleine sein zu müssen.

Er beendete gerade das Frühstück, als ein Geräusch im Kamin die Ankunft von Ron über das Flohnetzwerk ankündigte.  
„Hallo Harry, hallo Schwesterlein!", grüßte Ron sie, als er ungeschickt aus dem Kamin stolperte.  
Ginny bot ihm Toast an und obwohl Ron zu Hause schon gefrühstückt hatte, ließ er diese Chance, sich den Bauch noch ein bisschen mehr vollzuschlagen, nicht aus. Ron erinnerte Harry vage an Hobbits und ihr zweites Frühstück. Ob Ron wusste, was ein Hobbit war?

„Versprecht mir, dass ihr heute vorsichtig seid, okay?", bat Ginny sie, als sie ihre Würstchen zu Ende aß.

„Mit Malfoy?", fragte ihr Bruder und machte eine verächtliche Geste. „Der macht mir keine Angst!"

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass man versuchen wird, ihn zu ermorden, wenn er im Ministerium ankommt", antwortete Ginny. „Und es ist nicht so, dass mir wichtig wäre, was mit dieser Albinokakerlake passiert, aber ich will nicht, dass euch zwei ein Fluch trifft, der ihn treffen sollte."

„Robards hat an alles gedacht", beruhigte Harry sie und dachte dabei an den Chef der Auroren.

Er und Ron apparierten in das Foyer des Ministeriums und gingen in Richtung der Aurorenbüros. Auf seinem Weg grüßten ihn die Leute mit einer Mischung aus Sympathie und Respekt, ganz ähnlich, wie er sie gegenüber Dumbledore gesehen hatte. Es war gleichzeitig angenehm und unangenehm, aber wie Ginny immer sagte, man konnte nicht der Retter der magischen Welt sein und nicht die Konsequenzen tragen wollen.

Die Konsequenzen tragen.

„Findest du das nicht seltsam mit Malfoy?", fragte er Ron.

„Seltsam? Wie meinst du das?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er war unser Schulkamerad."

„Er ist nicht der erste, der den Kuss des Dementors bekommt."

Es war seltsam gewesen gegen Leute zu kämpfen, die man kannte. Aber in diesen Momenten machten es das Adrenalin und die Angst einfach. Die Überführung von Malfoy war anders. Er war jemand, den er sechs Jahre lang fast täglich gesehen hatte. Oh, er freute sich, dass Malfoy im Gefängnis saß, klar. Aber der Kuss des Dementors?

„Er wird versuchen, uns zu provozieren, weißt du?", sagte Ron kurz vor ihrer Ankunft im Büro. „Du weißt ja wie er ist."

Harry lächelte gequält.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, bringt er dich genauso schnell auf die Palme wie mich."

Ron rümpfte seine lange Nase.  
„Er war ein verdammter Scheißkerl... Okay, es wird lustig zu sehen, was er jetzt versucht, oder?"

Harry dachte, dass daran absolut nichts Lustiges war, aber er sagte nichts.

Askaban war kein Gefängnis, das jemals die Zustimmung der Muggelwelt erhalten würde, zumindest nicht des zivilisierten Teils. Das Ministerium hatte wieder Dementoren zur Bewachung eingesetzt, obwohl es auch Menschen gab, die es kontrollieren konnten. Die Behandlung der Gefangenen war dieselbe wie immer. Malfoy präsentierte sich ihnen in schmutziger, gestreifter Gefängniskleidung, gefesselt mit Ketten und so dreckig, dass man auf den ersten Blick sah, dass er sich wochenlang nicht hatte waschen können. Sein linkes Auge war blau und seine Lippe aufgerissen.

„Wie die Mächtigen fallen...", murmelte Ron.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht sein Stil, auf schon am Boden Liegende weiter einzuschlagen und eigentlich auch nicht Rons. Aber das war ein Übel, das die magische Gesellschaft seit Ende des Krieges heimsuchte. Deswegen wurde das Haus Slytherin in Hogwarts geschlossen, deswegen zeigte man sich so unflexibel gegenüber Verwandten von Todessern, die man des Landes verwies, weil sie ihre Ehepartner, Eltern und Geschwister nicht denunziert hatten.

Die Augen von Malfoy waren voller Bitterkeit, als er sie erkannte.

„Ihr? Müsst es unbedingt ihr sein?"

Ron lachte.

„Na so was, Malfoy, mit Scheiße bedeckt siehst du nicht mehr ganz so schick aus."

Der ehemalige Slytherin fing sich schnell wieder.

„Ich bitte dich, Weasley, sogar mein Schmutz ist mehr wert als du." Er wandte sich schnell Harry zu. „He, Vierauge, wo hast du deine Brille gelassen?"

Harry hatte sich von seiner Kurzsichtigkeit mit einem Zauber kuriert, als er Auror wurde, damit ihm kein Nachteil entstand, wenn er die Brille während eines Kampfes verlor, aber der Zauber musste jedes Jahr erneuert werden. Das war aber nichts, was er Malfoy erklären musste.

Martin Burke, der älteste der Gruppe, beschloss, dazwischen zu gehen.

„Halt die Klappe. Und du Weasley, laß den Blödsinn und mach deine Arbeit."

„Du kannst mir den Mund nicht verbieten, Schlammblut!", antwortete Malfoy genauso unverschämt wie damals immer in den Gängen von Hogwarts.

Das brachte ihm einen Schlag in den Magen von einem der Wächter ein, die ihn bis hierher eskortiert hatten. Harry beobachtete das Ganze mit einer Mischung aus Missfallen und Verzweiflung. Nein, er hatte schon gewusst, dass das nicht lustig werden würde. Malfoy würde Schwierigkeiten machen und aus allen das Schlechteste herausholen und heute Abend würde er sich deswegen scheiße fühlen.

Es waren die letzten verzweifelten Attacken eines sterbenden Tieres. Wenn die Voraussagen einträfen, dann wäre Malfoy in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden nur noch eine leere Hülle, die sich aus eigenem Willen nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns beeilen", sagte er zu niemand bestimmtem.

„Gefällt es dir nicht wahnsinnig mich loszuwerden, Potter?", fragte Malfoy noch etwas atemlos von dem Schlag.

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts wären, streitend und sich beleidigend, wie immer. Aber das war nicht die Schule. Sie würden keine Punkte verlieren. Das war das echte Leben. Das war real. Malfoy hatte andere Menschen umgebracht. Er hatte das Dunkle Mal.

Seltsam. Definitiv seltsam.

--

Malfoy entschied sich, ihn nochmals zu überraschen und verhielt sich ruhig, während er auf die Überführung zum Wizengamot vorbereitet wurde. Harry versuchte, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, konnte aber nicht vermeiden sich zu fragen, was Malfoy dachte. Zweifellos musste er Angst haben. Sein Gesicht zeigte aber keine Emotion außer distanzierter Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Wir sind bereit!"

Ron apparierte als erster, um sich zu vergewissern, dass im Ministerium alles in Ordnung war. Harry und Burke positionierten sich links und rechts von Malfoy, mit jeweils einer Hand an einer Schulter.

„Kooperiere oder du wirst zersplittert!", erinnerte Burke ihren Gefangenen.

Malfoy warf ihm einen eisigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, sagte aber nichts und ließ sich widerstandslos von ihnen zum Ziel bringen als sie apparierten. Ron stand mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand am Treffpunkt. Harry und Burke zogen die ihren ebenfalls.

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er Ginny an diesem Morgen erzählt hatte, waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht perfekt. Harry hätte dieses Foyer gerne abgesperrt gesehen. Aber sie konnten die Ministeriumsaktivitäten nicht für nur einen einzigen Gefangenen stoppen, auch wenn es Malfoy war. Es gab mindestens fünfzehn oder zwanzig ein- und ausgehende Personen, die ohne Problem stehen bleiben und sie beobachten konnten.

„Auf geht's!", sagte Burke und gab Malfoy einen Stoß, damit dieser sich in Bewegung setzte.

,Mörder!", schrie ein Zauberer mittleren Alters.  
„Man sollte dich töten!", rief ein anderer.

Die Feindseligkeit gegenüber Malfoy war greifbar. Harry schaute sich um, bereit, jeden zu entwaffnen, der versuchen würde, Malfoy zu schaden. Burke gab Malfoy einen erneuten Stoss, um ihn zur Eile anzutreiben.

„Nur ein toter Malfoy ist ein guter Malfoy!", sagte jemand anderes.

Und dann ließ Malfoy einen markerschütternden Schrei los und fiel zu Boden, während aus seinem Mund, seinen Ohren und sogar aus seinen Augen Blut floss.

Harry schützte ihn schnell mit einem Protego vor weiteren Flüchen und schaute sich nach dem Angreifer um. In den umstehenden Augen der Zauberer und Hexen war Angst, erhöhte Wachsamkeit und Neugierde zu sehen, aber keiner zeigte auf einen Schuldigen, niemand schien den Angreifer gesehen zu haben.

„Woher kam dieser Zauber?", verlangte Burke zu wissen, „woher?"

Malfoy wälzte sich immer noch vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden, blutend und schreiend, als stünde er unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus. Harry versuchte es mit Finite Incantatem, aber er konnte die Schmerzen nicht stoppen.

„Was für ein Zauber?", fragte Ron. „Wer hat etwas gesehen?"

„Es muss Gift gewesen sein!", rief Harry aus. „Wir müssen ihn ins St.Mungos bringen!"

„Macht, dass es aufhört!", jaulte Malfoy und spuckte Blut. „Bitte! Bitte!"

Eine dickliche Hexe von etwa sechzig Jahren, dem Anschein nach Sekretärin, näherte sich, die Hände vor Nervosität wringend.

„Ich glaube...Ich glaube ich weiß..."

Aber Ron stellte sich zwischen sie und Malfoy.

„Kommen Sie nicht näher!"

Burke gab Harry einen Stoss und sagte mit lauter Stimme, um Malfoys Geschrei zu übertönen:„Hilf mir, ihn hinzustellen und dann bringen wir ihn ins St. Mungos!"

Harry kniete neben Malfoy nieder, aber als er versuchte ihn anzuheben, wurden seine Schreie so schaurig wie die einer Banshee und mehr als ein Zauberer wurde bleich.

„MACHT, DASS ES AUFHÖRT! BITTE! MACHT, DASS ES AUFHÖRT!"

Die Hexe sah verärgert aus und beharrte: „Ich habe diesen... diesen Fluch schon mal gesehen. Ich denke..."

Ron hielt sie aber weiter davon ab, sich zu nähern. „Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind!"

„Los Harry, wir müssen ihn aufheben!", sagte Burke und fuhr mit dem Arm unter den Körper von Malfoy.

„FASST MICH NICHT AN! ES TUT WEH! BITTE! NEIN... NEIN!"

Malfoys Stimme zeugte von absolutem Schrecken. Harry betrachtete die Hexe genau, den ängstlichen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und befand, dass diese Frau keine Gefahr für den Todesser darstellte.

„Ron! Geh aus dem Weg!" Sein Freund drehte sich überrascht um. „Geh aus dem Weg!"

Burke runzelte die Stirn.  
„Harry, was denkst du was du..."

Aber obwohl Harry noch ein junger Auror mit nur einem Jahr Erfahrung war, war er der Junge-der-lebt. Die Leute hörten einfach auf ihn.

„Lasst sie es versuchen. So können wir ihn nicht bewegen. Und jemand soll die Heiler rufen!"

Burke presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Und Ron ging aus dem Weg. Die Hexe sah erleichtert aus und näherte sich Malfoy mit eiligen Schritten, der während der ganzen Zeit weder aufgehört hatte zu schreien noch zu bluten.

„Ja, es ist ein japanischer Fluch", sagte sie und kniete sich neben ihn hin.

Es war nur eine Millisekunde. Malfoy schrie noch immer wie ein abgestochenes Schwein, rief um Hilfe. Aber in seinen stahlgrauen Augen spiegelte sich Triumph wieder.

Plötzlich waren er und die Hexe verschwunden, nur die Ketten hinter sich lassend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1: Der Zeuge**

September 2006

DER TAGESPROPHET

NEUE ATTACKE „DER ABTRÜNNIGEN"

_London. Lavender Brown. Die Ministeriumsangestellten Jeff und Marina Wallace starben gestern bei einer weiteren Attacke „der Abtrünnigen", einer Bande von Kriminellen, deren Anführer vermutlich der Todesser Draco Malfoy ist. Der Leichnam von Jeff Wallace wies Spuren von Folter auf. Die Haupttheorie der Auroren, abgeleitet vom Zustand des Hauses, ist, dass die Abtrünnigen einen Gegenstand aus dem Besitz der Familie Wallace gesucht haben. Noch ist man sich im Unklaren darüber, um was für ein Objekt es sich handeln könnte. Die Möglichkeit, dass es sich dabei um einen weiteren Horkrux handeln könnte, wurde nicht ausgeschlossen._

_Dies war der fünfte Mord in diesem Jahr, den diese Kriminellenbande verübt hatte. Das Ministerium macht erneut darauf aufmerksam, wie wichtig es ist, die bekannten Sicherheitsregeln zu befolgen. Denken Sie daran, die Schutzzauber ihrer Häuser regelmäßig zu überprüfen und lassen Sie sich die Identität der Personen, die Zugang zu ihrem Haus haben, bestätigen._

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er den Zeitungsbericht zu Ende gelesen hatte. Die Abtrünnigen, so nannten sich jetzt die überlebenden Todesser, die von Malfoy angeführt wurden. Sie wurden 2003 aktiv und nur unter diesem Namen hatten sie schon zwölf Menschen ermordet. Immer wenn sie erneut zuschlugen, fühlte er sich unendlich schuldig. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er so blöd gewesen war, Mitleid mit dieser verräterischen und bösen Schlange zu haben. Ohne seine bescheuerte Geistesschwäche wäre Malfoy nur ein Körper ohne Seele und all diese Unschuldigen würden noch leben. Eine Super-Leistung des Retters der magischen Welt. Und dass er jetzt nicht hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und Berichte ausfüllte, verdankte er nur der Tatsache, Idiot hin oder her, dass er immer noch der mächtigste Zauberer Großbritanniens war. Gut, er hatte Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen und diesen Anfängerfehler mehr oder weniger in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen, aber er empfand immer noch einen Stich im Herzen, wenn er daran dachte. Wenn er eines Tages auf Malfoy treffen würde, würde er ihn dafür bezahlen lassen. Oh ja!

„Harry, kannst du noch in die Winkelgasse gehen und eine Flasche von dem Trank gegen Hornklubs besorgen, bevor du heimkommst?", fragte ihn Ginny, die gerade die neuste Ausgabe von „Herz einer Hexe" las.

„Kein Problem."

„Wirklich? Wenn du denkst, dass du es vergisst, sag es mir und ich gehe. Wenn wir nichts gegen sie unternehmen, ist der Garten ruiniert."

„Wie, denkst du, soll ich wissen, dass ich es vergesse?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Holst du es oder nicht?"

„Klar doch."

Ginny lächelte ihm zu, gab ihm einen Kuss und Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, froh, sie bei guter Laune zu sehen. In letzter Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernten, weil sie beide viel zu sehr von ihrer jeweiligen Arbeit in Anspruch genommen wurden. Die Schichten der Auroren waren ein Fluch, aber es half auch nicht, dass Ginny die Sucherin von Puddlemere United war. In der Hauptsaison verbrachte sie die Hälfte der Zeit mit ihrer Mannschaft. Es konnten drei, vier Tage vergehen, ohne dass sie sich sahen, und dann suchten sie nicht die Nähe zueinander wie früher, sondern sahen sich an, als hätten sie sich gerade erst daran erinnert, dass sie mit jemandem zusammenlebten.

„Schlechtes Zeichen, Harry. Schlechtes Zeichen." Manchmal wusste er schon nicht mehr, ob er wirklich in sie verliebt war,... aber war das so wichtig? Wenn er nicht in sie verliebt war, so war er sich sicher, dass er sie mochte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sein Leben mit jemand anderem zu teilen. Außerdem hatte er nicht vor, die Weasleys durch eine Scheidung von Ginny zu verlieren. Und alle Paare machten mal schlechte Zeiten durch. Hermione hatte nach einem Riesenkrach mit Ron eine Woche im Haus ihrer Eltern verbracht. Remus und Tonks waren mal zusammen, mal nicht. (Wie war es möglich, dass die Aurorin nicht merkte, dass Moony die Hälfte der Zeit damit verbrachte, Sirius Black nachzutrauern?) Fleur hatte Bill Weasley bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal aus dem Haus geworfen. Wahrscheinlich passierte mit ihm und Ginny nur dasselbe.

Ron machte seinen gewohnten Auftritt durch den Kamin und widmete sich seinem nicht weniger üblichen zweiten Frühstück.  
„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du nicht aus allen Nähten platzt."

„Mutter Natur hat mich mit einer athletischen Figur bedacht", antwortete Ron, während er genüsslich einen Marmeladetoast aß.

„Es ist so, weil du noch jung bist", meinte seine Schwester, „wenn du weiter so ißt, wirst du zu einem fetten alten Mann werden, wie der Onkel von Harry."

„Niemand kann so fett werden, wie der Onkel von Harry."

„Doch, mein Cousin."

„Klar, außer dem Wal. Bleibt es dabei, dass wir diesen Samstag nach dem Spiel zusammen essen?"

Ginny und Harry schauten sich an und bejahten. „Klar."

„Hast du von dem neuen Mord gehört?", fragte Harry Ron, als sie im Ministerium ankamen.

„Ja, ich habe es heute Morgen gelesen. Diese Hurensöhne. Zeichen von Folter... Wer weiß, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das einzig Tröstliche an Malfoys Flucht war, dass der Sekretärin, deren Gestalt einer seiner Komplizen durch Vielsafttrank angenommen hatte, nichts passiert war.

„Hoffentlich gibt Robards uns diesen Fall."

Ron wusste genau, warum Harry das sagte, und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Quäl dich nicht, Kollege. Du bist viel zu nett, das ist dein Problem. Aber es gefällt uns, dass du so bist, so zart und süß", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Ich werde nicht so nett sein, wenn ich ihn finde."

„Du warst ein Anfänger, Harry."

Der Großteil der Auroren war schon angekommen und wartete auf ihre Aufträge. Gawain Robards, der Chefauror, kam um Punkt neun und grüßte sie mit seinem gewohnten Grunzen, bevor er den Tagesplan mit ihnen durchging. Tonks und ihr Team wurden auf einige Snidget-Dealer angesetzt. Das von Shacklebolt sollte Gerüchte über eine satanische Sekte in Schottland in der Nähe von Aberdeen untersuchen. Ron und er horchten auf, als Robards ihnen mitteilte, dass sie sich das Wallace-Haus ansehen und die Sicherheitszauber überprüfen sollten.

„Alle ihre Freunde und Bekannten sagten aus, dass sie zwei Paranoiker waren, die ihre Schilde niemals senkten. Wenn sie zerstört wurden, will ich wissen wie."

Genaugenommen war das zwar nicht so, als hätten sie den Fall bekommen, aber es kam dem doch schon sehr nahe. Harry kam sich wie ein Spürhund vor, der eine frische Spur entdeckt hatte. Vielleicht würden sie etwas finden, was ihnen helfen würde, Malfoy zu fassen. In ihm brannte das Bedürfnis, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, direkt dorthin zu apparieren und so schnell wie möglich mit der Arbeit anzufangen, aber da weder er noch Ron jemals im Wallace-Haus gewesen waren, mussten sie zum Besendepot gehen und dann aufs Dach.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich meinen mitgebracht", meinte Harry und betrachtete missbilligend den alten Nimbus 2000, den er in den Händen hielt.

„Du hast eine Menge Schnatze mit so einem Besen gefangen", erinnerte ihn Ron, während er einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich sprach, damit die Muggel sie nicht sehen konnten.

Harry traf dieselbe Vorkehrung und schon bald flogen sie zum Haus der jüngsten Opfer der Abtrünnigen. Zuvor hatten sie noch den Bericht über den Überfall gelesen. Sie war eine Ravenclaw, die in der Abteilung für internationale Beziehungen zwischen Zauberern und Hexen gearbeitet hatte. Er war ein Unaussprechlicher, was die Untersuchungen unweigerlich verkomplizierte, da ihnen niemals jemand erzählen würde, an was er gerade gearbeitet hatte, auch wenn es einen direkten Zusammenhang mit seinem Tod geben sollte. Dazu war er noch ein Slytherin, der gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Vielleicht wollten sich Malfoy und seine Bande deswegen an ihm rächen.

Als sie ankamen, waren schon drei Auroren dabei, das Innere des Hauses zu untersuchen. Harry und Ron grüßten sie im Vorbeigehen und schauten sich neugierig um. Die Leichen waren schon entfernt worden, aber die beiden waren ohnehin mehr daran interessiert, ob schon etwas entdeckt worden war. Danach verbrachten sie den Morgen damit, die Schutzzauber zu überprüfen. Es war keine spannende Arbeit, aber es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Harry darin sehr gut war. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten waren so weit entwickelt, dass er manchmal solche Dinge einfach fühlen konnte. Kurz nach Mittag war er sich ziemlich sicher, wie sie die Schilde durchbrechen konnten. Es war ein sauberer Gegenzauber. Die Angreifer wussten ganz genau, wie sie die Schutzzauber durchbrechen konnten.

„Dann ist es möglich, dass es jemand Bekanntes war", murmelte Ron.

„Allerdings, er kannte diese Schutzzauber genau."

„Wallace war ein Slytherin. Er kann mehr als einen Bekannten in Malfoys Bande haben."

Manchmal hegte Harry den Verdacht, dass die Abtrünnigen die Gesellschaft mit Hilfe von Anhängern Voldemorts, die das Dunkle Mal nicht angenommen hatten und die, frei von jeglichem Verdacht nach dem Krieg – so frei wie die Slytherins eben sein konnten – ein doppeltes Spiel spielten und ihre alten Kameraden beschützten, infiltriert hatten. Er war nicht der Einzige, der das glaubte, aber bis jetzt gab es noch keine soliden Beweise dafür.

Lärm aus dem Haus veranlasste sie hinein zu eilen, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Sie fanden ihre Kollegen vor, die schuldbewusst auf eine zerbrochene Vitrine voller Schulpokale und Fotos blickten.

„Ein Unfall", erklärte der leitende Auror und schaute seine Kollegen verzweifelt an.

Die Auroren begannen alles aufzusammeln und, so gut es ging, wieder zusammenzusetzen. Harry ergriff die Möglichkeit sie zu fragen, ob sie während des Vormittags noch etwas entdeckt hätten. Der Leiter erzählte ihnen von einigen Haarsträhnen, die sie im Schlafzimmer gefunden hatten, und die augenscheinlich keinem der Hausbewohner zu zuordnen waren. Sie waren der Zentrale überstellt worden, um mit ihnen Vielsafttrank zu brauen, um zu sehen, in wen man sich verwandelte.

„Waren sie blond?"

„Nein, braun."

Aber das hieß noch nichts, klar. Malfoy konnte sich das Haar dunkel gefärbt haben oder es gehörte einem seiner Anhänger. Das A in einem Kreis an den Wänden im Wohnzimmer war das Zeichen der Abtrünnigen.

Als die Vitrine wieder an ihrem Platz stand, gingen Harry und Ron nach draußen. Der Rothaarige wollte schon gehen, aber Harry war neugierig, ob er noch etwas finden würde und wollte noch eine Weile bleiben.

„Sag Robards, dass ich noch etwas bleibe, um die Zauber nochmals anzuschauen. In einer halben Stunde komme ich dann, okay?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du willst. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich den Bericht alleine schreibe. Den technischen Teil überlasse ich dir."  
„Abgemacht."

So disapparierte Ron und er drehte noch eine Runde ums Haus und untersuchte die Spuren. Die Auroren und Reporter hatten auch die ihrigen hinterlassen, daher waren sie sehr verwirrend.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken und er drehte sich schnell und instinktiv in Richtung des Geräusches um.

In etwa fünfzig Meter Entfernung, halb versteckt hinter einem Baum, beobachtete ihn ein Junge von etwa neun, zehn Jahren mit aufgerissenen Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und floh. Harry zögerte nicht und lief hinter ihm her, und fragte sich, wer das wohl sein konnte. Das Ehepaar Wallace hatte nur eine Tochter und es gab in der Umgebung keine anderen magischen Familien mehr. Auch konnten sich die Muggel den Häusern von Zauberern niemals nähern, wenn diese so geschützt waren wie dieses.

„Warte! Ich tu dir nichts! Warte!"

Der Junge war schnell, aber Harry auch und er hatte auch die längeren Beine, so dass er ihn bald eingeholt hatte. Als er ihn am Arm packte, fing der Junge zu schreien an und versuchte sich freikämpfen. Harry fixierte ihn vorsichtig, während er in einem Tonlage mit ihm sprach, von der er hoffte, dass sie beruhigend war. Wer wusste, was er gesehen hatte, vielleicht war er traumatisiert.

„Ich tu dir nichts! Ich will nur mit dir reden, okay? Ruhig... Ich bin ein Auror, du musst keine Angst haben."

„Was ist ein Auror?", fragte das Kind, ohne im geringsten seine Gegenwehr einzustellen.

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Du bist ein Muggel?"

„Selber!"

„Beruhig dich doch! Weißt du, was ein Muggel ist?"

„Sie sind ein Perverser! Lassen Sie los oder ich ruf nach meinen Eltern!"

Er musste ein Muggel sein. Harry war nicht sehr eingebildet, aber er wusste, dass es in der Zaubererwelt niemanden gab, der noch nicht von ihm gehört hatte. Aber.. wie war es möglich, dass ein Muggel so nahe an ein Zaubererhaus herangekommen war? Es gab nur eine mögliche Erklärung dafür.

„Wir machen das jetzt so. Ich frage dich jetzt etwas. Und wenn du mir geantwortet hast, laß ich dich los, okay? Aber du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin eine Art von Polizist und würde dir niemals wehtun. Verstanden? Abgemacht?"

„Okay", antwortete der Junge misstrauisch. „Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Sind dir schon mal komische Dinge passiert? Zum Beispiel... Hast du schon mal etwas, wie von Geisterhand fliegen, gesehen? Hast du gesehen, wie Dinge verschwunden oder aufgetaucht sind?"

Dem Gesichtsausdruck des Kindes nach zu schließen hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen. Er war ein muggelgeborener Zauberer, wie Hermione. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es nicht einmal.

„Meine Eltern wollen nicht, dass ich darüber rede."

Harry wagte es, ihn mit nur einer Hand festzuhalten und holte mit seiner anderen seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Deine Eltern wissen nicht, dass du, genauso wie ich, ein Zauberer bist."

Mit einem kleinen Schlenker verwandelte er einen etwa faustgroßen Stein auf dem Boden in eine Maus mit rosarotem Schwanz und rosaroter Schnauze. Der Junge schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Cool!"

„Danke. Du wirst das auch mal lernen. Wie heißt du?"

„Ian Tennant"

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Neun"

„Tja, Ian Tennant, innerhalb von zwei Jahren wirst du einen Brief von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, bekommen. Dort werden sie dir beibringen, mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen, dann kannst du das gleiche machen, was ich gerade gemacht habe."

Ian kniff die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen.

„Aber ich bin kein Zauberer. Es gibt keine Zauberer."

„Ich habe gerade einen Stein in eine Maus verwandelt."

„Das waren bestimmt Special Effects!"

Harry versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

„Special Effects? Im echten Leben gibt es keine Special Effects."

„Es gibt auch keine Magie!"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um diesen Punkt zu diskutieren, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. Was sollte es. Er würde alles verstehen, sobald er den Hogwartsbrief bekam.

„Na gut, wie du willst. Ian, es ist aber wahr, dass ich ein Polizist bin. Und gestern ist etwas sehr Schlimmes in dem Haus passiert. Warst du dort? Hast du etwas gesehen?" Das Kind presste die Lippen aufeinander und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Sag... Hast du etwas gesehen oder gehört?"

Ian biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Die waren komisch", sagte er schließlich. „Letzte Woche habe ich gesehen wie sie etwas mit... mit... Ungeziefer im Garten gemacht haben."

„Haben sie das Ungeziefer in der Luft geschleudert und weit weg geworfen?", fragte Harry, der annahm, dass es sich um eine Entgnomungsaktion handelte. Der Junge nickte mit dem Kopf. „Was hast du noch gesehen?"

„Gestern, so um sechs... und ich habe wirklich nur beobachtet, okay? Und dann... Sie werden mich nicht auslachen, oder? Oder sagen, dass ich lüge?" Harry versprach ihm ruhig, dass er ihn ernst nehmen würde. „Da sind plötzlich drei Personen vor der Tür aufgetaucht. Aus dem Nichts, verstehen Sie? Und später sind sie ins Haus gegangen. Und dann... dann habe ich Schreie gehört und komische Geräusche und dann bin ich weggelaufen."

Harry nickte, zufrieden, dass sie nun einen Zeugen hatten. Aber die Situation war heikel. Da er Muggeleltern hatte, sprach einiges dafür, dass das Ministerium lieber auf seine Aussage verzichten würde. Wenn er wenigstens schon den Hogwartsbrief bekommen hätte...

„Hast du irgendjemanden was sagen hören? Einen Namen vielleicht?" Der Junge zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern und Harry fasste einen Entschluss. „Ian, ich werde einen Zauber an dir probieren. Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh. Ich möchte nur, dass du dich auf das, was du gestern gesehen und gehört hast, konzentrierst. Ich werde es dann so sehen als wäre ich in deinem Kopf. Einverstanden?"

Nicht sehr überzeugt, stimmte der Junge zu und Harry zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Legilimens"

--

Drei Personen in schwarz tauchten vor der Eingangstür auf. Ihre Gesichter waren von Kapuzen verdeckt. In totaler Stille zielten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben auf das Haus und drei blaue Strahlen verursachten purpurne Funken in der Luft. Harry verstand, was Ian nicht verstehen konnte: Die Schutzzauber waren zerstört worden. Eine Sekunde später verschwanden sie und Schreie kamen aus dem Haus.

„Gebt uns was wir wollen oder wir töten euch!"

„Ich weiß nichts!"

„Crucio!"

Die Schreie von Wallace hallten im ganzen Wald wieder.

„Wo ist der Schlüssel zur Pforte?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr redet!"

Die Schreie nahmen an Intensität und Grauen zu und Harry brach den Zauber sofort, als er merkte, dass Ian geflohen war, da alles, was er noch sah, vorbeisausende Bäume waren.

Der Junge schaute ihn wieder mit großen Augen an.

„Ich habe Sie in meinem Kopf bemerkt."

„Das nennt man Legilimentik. Das wirst du auch auf dieser Schule lernen."

Das war der Beweis für Ian, um an Magie zu glauben, und er bombardierte Harry mit Fragen, die dieser so gut wie möglich zu beantworten versuchte, ohne in Einzelheiten zu gehen. Als sie eine Weile geredet hatten, fragte er den Jungen nach seiner Adresse und dieser gab sie ihm.

„Werden diese Leute zu mir kommen, um mit mir zu reden?"

„Ich hoffe doch. Aber falls niemand kommt, ist es besser, wenn du deinen Eltern nichts davon erzählst, zumindest nicht bis dein Hogwartsbrief kommt, verstehst du?"

Der Junge nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, sonst schicken sie mich in die Klapse. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Tschüß Harry, man sieht sich."

„Tschüß. Und geh bitte nicht mehr in die Nähe des Hauses. Es ist kein sicherer Ort."

Einige Minuten später betrat Harry das Büro von Robards.

„Ich habe einen Zeugen des Angriffs gefunden", sagte er ohne Umschweife.

Der Chefauror runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Was?! Machen Sie die Tür zu, Potter!" Harry gehorchte und näherte sich erneut dem Schreibtisch.  
„Sie haben einen Zeugen gefunden? Von dem Mord an den Wallace?"

„Ich hatte gerade die Untersuchung der Schutzzauber beendet, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Ein Junge namens Ian Tennant. Er wohnt in einer Siedlung etwa drei Kilometer vom Haus der Wallace entfernt."

„Ein Muggelkind?", fragte er überrascht und ungläubig.

„Ein Zauberer mit Muggeleltern", korrigierte Harry. „Er ist neun Jahre alt, so dass er noch nie von Hogwarts gehört hat und nichts von unserer Welt weiß."

Robards war natürlich interessiert.

„Haben Sie ihn befragt?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich war nicht sicher, ob man es ihm wegen den Umständen erlauben würde, vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen, und ich dachte, es ist besser, die Information so zu bekommen, auch wenn es auf inoffizielle Art und Weise war."

„Natürlich. Was hat er gesehen?"

Harry erzählte ihm, was er dank der Legilimentik herausgefunden hatte.

„Sie fragten nach einem Schlüssel, einem Schlüssel für eine Pforte. Es kann sein, dass die Familie Wallace etwas in einem Geheimzimmer im Haus versteckte. Etwas, was die Abtrünnigen unbedingt finden wollten."

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Geheimzimmer, aber ich werde veranlassen, dass das Haus nochmal durchsucht wird." Der Auror trommelte nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf den Schreibtisch. „In Ordnung... Potter, haben Sie sonst noch jemandem von dem Kind erzählt?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Auch nicht Weasley?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen. Ich bin direkt zu Ihnen gekommen."

Robards zwirbelte seine Bartspitze.

„Die Sicherheit dieses Kindes hat nun höchste Priorität. Ich muss mit dem Minister reden, ob wir eine Ausnahme für ihn machen können und dann mit seinen Eltern reden. Potter, es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass Sie darüber absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren! Niemand darf von der Existenz dieses Zeugen erfahren, bis wir eine Entscheidung über die weitere Verfahrensweise mit ihm getroffen haben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, natürlich. Sir... Weasley und ich sind sehr daran interessiert, diesen Fall übertragen zu bekommen."

Der Reinfall mit Malfoy vor vier Jahren schwebte unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen.

"Sie dürfen das nicht zu etwas persönlichem werden lassen."

„Aber es ist persönlich", antwortete Harry standhaft. „Geben Sie mir eine Chance. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht enttäuschen werde."

Der Auror betrachtete ihn kalkulierend.

„Lassen Sie mich darüber nachdenken, Potter!", sagte er in einem Ton, der klar machte, dass er nun gehen konnte. Harry verstand, dass er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekommen würde, und stand auf um zu gehen. Bevor er aus der Tür war, sagte sein Chef noch: „Gut gemacht, mein Junge!"

„Danke, Sir."

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2: Das Ende eines Traums**

Montags, mittwochs und freitags nach der Arbeit ging Harry immer in ein von Muggeln geführtes Fitnessstudio in der Nähe des Ministeriums. Es war nur von 24 Uhr bis 6 Uhr geschlossen, so dass es immer offen war, wenn sein Arbeitstag zu Ende war, egal, wie seine Schicht lag. Manchmal wurde er von Ron begleitet, aber die Zauberer waren der körperlichen Ertüchtigung befremdlicherweise abgeneigt, zumindest dem, was Muggel darunter verstanden. Selbst die Auroren hatten keinerlei Trainingseinheiten, die denen der Polizei ähnelten. Letzten Endes mussten sie Verbrecher ja auch nicht auf der Straße verfolgen und sehr selten gab es einen Kampf mit Körpereinsatz. Aber ihm gefiel es, sich auch ohne Zauberstab stark und sicher zu fühlen.

Wenn er in den ersten Morgenstunden nach einer Nachtschicht dorthin ging, traf er vor allem auf Rentner und Arbeitslose mittleren Alters, die in Form bleiben wollten, sowie einige Studenten, die mit ihren Muskeln angaben. Nachmittags und besonders abends traf er vor allem auf Kerle in seinem Alter. Harry war mit einigen befreundet: Die Übungen machten mehr Spaß, wenn man miteinander scherzen konnte. Hier kannte ihn niemand und alle dachten, er sei nur ein weiterer Kerl, der seine Zeit mit Saisonarbeit verbrachte, und er unterstützte diese Einstellung. Ginny hatte ihn einmal begleitet und sie fand seine Bekannten grob und unerträglich, aber Harry gefielen sie.

An diesem Nachmittag versuchte Harry, ernst zu bleiben, als sein Freund Brad in gut hörbarer Lautstärke von seinem Arbeitstreffen mit einer nymphomanischen Hausfrau erzählte. Dann sah er von weitem, wie sich Oliver Chapman näherte, den alle wegen seiner Ähnlichkeit zu einem Fußballstar Beckham nannten, und er wurde etwas nervös. Chapman war der Grund dafür, dass er darüber nachzudenken begonnen hatte, ob er vielleicht doch nicht so heterosexuell war, wie er immer gedacht hatte. In Hogwarts hatte er die ein oder andere Fantasie über einen Jungen gehabt, aber er schob es auf die Teenagerzeit und das Brodeln seiner Hormone. Und der Blow-Job von diesem Kerl... na gut, da war er betrunken gewesen. Er ließ dem keine besondere Bedeutung zukommen. Seit er sich in Ginny verliebt hatte, war sie die einzige Hauptdarstellerin seiner heißesten Träume... bis dieser blonde Typ mit dem Körper eines Models sich vorgedrängt hatte. Er hatte nicht nur ein halbes Dutzend Mal von ihm geträumt, sondern hatte seinetwegen auch schon zweimal unter der Dusche eine Erektion gehabt, die ihn in unvorstellbare Verlegenheit und Scham gebracht hatte.  
Und es war nicht so, dass es ihm viel bedeutete, dass er sich von Männern angezogen fühlte, da es in der Zauberwelt diese Vorurteile nicht gab, aber er war verheiratet, es war daher nicht in Ordnung, dass er sich einen runterholte, während er an jemand anderen als Ginny dachte, egal welchen Geschlechts derjenige war. Das war wahrscheinlich das Letzte, was seine zerbröckelnde Ehe noch gebrauchen konnte.

Harry fügte dem Muskeltrainer 10 Kilo hinzu und entschied, es sei eine gute Idee, die doppelte Anzahl an Zügen zu machen wie sonst.

„Wow, Potter will's heute wissen", kam der Kommentar von einem Kerl voller Tätowierungen.

„Die Rothaarige lässt ihn bestimmt gerade nicht ran", spöttelte Brad.

„Leck mich!", antwortete Harry ohne im Geringsten beleidigt zu sein. Für Brad stand immer alles im Zusammenhang mit Sex. Alle Niederlagen von Arsenal und bei seinen Liebschaften hatten ihren Grund im Sex, genauso wie der Einsturz der Zwillingstürme, der Irakkrieg, die Leistungen des GameBoy Advance sowie die Handtaschen von Königin Elizabeth.

Als er das Fitnessstudio verließ, war es schon 16 Uhr. Harry suchte einen Platz, an dem ihn niemand sehen konnte, und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Erneut unter Zauberern, musste er wieder daran denken, was vormittags passiert war. Dass er diesen Jungen gefunden hatte, konnte der Anfang vom Ende der Abtrünnigen sein. Er war zwar nicht sehr gut in Legilimentik, aber es gab Ministeriumsexperten, die mit etwas Glück die Mörder aufgrund ihrer Stimme, ihres Körperbaus oder der Art ihrer Gegenzauber identifizieren konnten.

In der Nähe des Zaubertrankladens traf er auf Pansy Parkinson. Die Ex-Freundin von Malfoy war während des Krieges neutral geblieben und hatte der Säuberung im letzten Moment entkommen können, indem sie ihren Vater als Todesser denunzierte, aber das Ministerium ließ sie überwachen, nicht immer diskret, weil man annahm, dass sie ab und zu den Kontakt zum Anführer der Abtrünnigen suchte. Falls sie das wirklich tat, hatte man sie bis jetzt noch nicht dabei erwischen können. Die junge Frau machte eine abfällige Geste, als sie ihn sah und ging an ihm vorbei, als würde sie ihn überhaupt nicht kennen. Harry ignorierte seine alten Schulkollegen aus Slytherin normalerweise – die wenigen, die übrig waren, da der Großteil nach dem Krieg verschwunden war oder sich wahrscheinlich Malfoy angeschlossen hatte – aber an diesem Nachmittag konnte er sie nicht einfach vorbeigehen lassen, nicht, wenn die Körper der Wallace noch warm waren.

„Wie kannst du nachts schlafen, Parkinson?"

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und blieb einige Sekunden ruhig, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Harry mit einem Blick bedachte, der noch abfälliger war als der vorherige.

„Redest du mit mir, Abschaum?"

Harry kreuzte die Arme und hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Abschaum? Nicht ich bin es, der mit Mördern verkehrt!"

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher."

„Willst du mir etwas unterstellen?"

Sie rückte ihren Schal gerade.

„Nein, nichts. Du glaubst immer noch alles, was sie dir erzählen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Oh, natürlich... Weil dein Freund, der Mörder, unschuldig ist, nicht wahr? Hast du heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen Parkinson? Weißt du schon was mit den Wallace passiert ist?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich ein Leben. Tschüß Potter. Stirb bald!"

Sie war schon am Gehen, aber Harry wollte sie nicht so ohne weiteres davonkommen lassen.

„Du wirst durch seine Schuld noch in Askaban enden, merkst du das nicht?"

Pansy lachte unangenehm auf.

„Als würde dich das interessieren. Lass mich in Ruhe, Narbengesicht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als sie disapparierte. Pansy konnte er noch nie leiden, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie keine Mörderin war. Ihr großer Fehler war, dass sie sich in diesen großen Misthaufen Malfoy verliebt hatte. Wahrscheinlich manipulierte er sie, um ihre Hilfe zu bekommen. Ob es ihm etwas ausmachte, sie so einem Risiko auszusetzen? Nein, für Malfoy war die wichtigste Person niemand anderes als er selber.

Er dachte noch an die beiden, als er den Laden mit dem Zaubertrank, den Ginny wollte, verließ und sich plötzlich Hermione gegenüber sah.

„Hey Harry, was für ein ernstes Gesicht. Du hast dich doch nicht mit Ron gestritten, oder?"

„Nein" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Ich bin auf Pansy Parkinson getroffen und... na ja, du weißt ja wie sie ist."

„Ich kann's mir denken", sagte Hermione, die während der sechs Jahre in Hogwarts einige Zusammenstöße mit ihr gehabt hatte und sie auch nicht leiden konnte. „Pah, ignorier sie einfach. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Hör mal, hat Ron dir das für nächsten Samstag ausgerichtet?"

„Ja, ihr könnt mit uns rechnen. Auch wenn Ginny erst nach dem Spiel kommt."

Hermione nickte, sah ihn dann aber mit einem Ausdruck an, der Harry ein wenig unangenehm war.

„Harry, bitte reg dich nicht auf, wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber bei dir und Ginny ist alles in Ordnung, oder?"

„Was?", fragte er überrascht, „natürlich, das heißt, ja, selbstverständlich."

„Okay, Okay. Vergiss es."

„Besser so."

Aber Hermione war niemals in der Lage, die Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herauszuhalten, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es unerwünscht war.

„Es scheint so, dass ihr gelegentlich etwas distanziert wirkt", sagte sie fast entschuldigend.

Harry gefiel es nicht sehr zu sehen, dass noch jemand anderes das Gleiche bemerkt hatte wie er. Das machte alles realer.

„Zwischen uns läuft es gut, Mione. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du weißt doch, dass die Quidditchsaison immer etwas anstrengend ist."

Hermione nickte wieder und ließ es gut sein.

„Klar. Aber Harry... wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, weißt du, dass du auf mich zählen kannst, nicht wahr? Ich würde Ron nie ohne deine Erlaubnis etwas erzählen. Ich will damit sagen... du und ich wir sind Freunde, okay?"

„Die besten", stimmte er zu und umarmte sie kurz. „ Aber es gibt nichts zu bereden, wirklich. Du weißt ja schon, wie das alles ist.

Es war viel zu kalt, um weiter auf der Straße zu reden, und Hermione hatte es so eilig, dass sie sich dagegen entschied, mit ihm in ein Café zu gehen um weiter zu reden. Harry schaute ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln nach, denn der Gang seiner Freundin war immer noch so energisch wie damals in Hogwarts und es war nicht sehr schwer sich vorzustellen, wie sie in St. Mungos nach links und rechts Befehle erteilte. Aber obwohl er sie liebte wie eine Schwester, konnte er nicht mit ihr über Ginny reden. Er wollte sie nicht in die Lage bringen, etwas vor Ron geheim halten zu müssen und in Wirklichkeit wollte er mit niemandem darüber reden. Es wäre wie zugeben zu müssen, dass Ginny und er Probleme hatten und er wollte keine Probleme mit ihr haben.

--

Harry apparierte vor seine Haustür. Obwohl Harrys Haus magisch gebaut worden war, hatte es ein sehr muggelhaftes Aussehen, mit zwei Stockwerken und einem kleinen Dachboden. Harry benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um durch die Schutzzauber zu kommen, und öffnete die Tür. Der Mantel von Ginny war über das Sofa geworfen, aber es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, dass keine Gerüche aus Richtung Küche kamen, da seine Frau um diese Zeit normalerweise das Essen zubereitete.

„Ginny?"

Niemand antwortete und Harry sagte sich, dass sie vielleicht im Bad war. Etwas hungrig suchte er einige Cracker, um die Zeit zum Abendessen zu überbrücken und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Da bemerkte er, dass unter dem Mantel noch ein dunklerer lag. Er warf einen Blick darauf und sah, dass es ein Männermantel war. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass Ron so einen Mantel hatte, aber es konnte genauso gut der Mantel einer ihrer anderen Brüder sein, oder der von einem Freund.

„Ginny!" rief er lauter.

Im Haus war es totenstill. Harry schaute sich weiter um und entdeckte etwas an der Treppe, die zum ersten Stock führte, es waren Ginnys Schuhe. Es sah so aus, als hätte sie sie einfach achtlos fallen lassen. Harry hob sie auf und betrachtete sie mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch.

Vielleicht war er nicht der Einzige, der begonnen hatte, an andere Personen zu denken.

Aber er wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass seine Ehe zu Ende war und versuchte, sich selbst zu täuschen. Er hatte diese Problemchen, weil er ein Kerl war, und Kerle hatten ab und zu Anwandlungen von Lust, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, nichts, überhaupt nichts. Sie hatten noch nie etwas bedeutet. Und Ginny konnte ihm nicht untreu werden, da es als Tatsache galt, dass sie zusammen alt werden würden, mit ihren Enkeln spielen würden usw. Es konnte einfach nicht anders sein. Während er die Treppe in Richtung Schlafzimmer hochstieg, sagte er sich immer und immer wieder, dass es für das alles eine logische Erklärung geben musste. Die Tatsache, dass überhaupt nichts Verdächtiges zu hören war, verstärkte seine Hoffnungen.

Die Schlafzimmertür stand halb offen. Harry stieß sie sanft aufund bläute sich ein, dass er sich wie ein Idiot vorkommen würde, sobald er gesehen hätte, dass dort niemand war.

Was er sah, ließ Harry wünschen, blind geboren worden zu sein.

Ginny lag im Bett, nackt, zusammen mit einem ihrer Teamkollegen, Marcus Schmidt.

Und die beiden waren tot.

Ihre Gedärme waren im ganzen Schlafzimmer verteilt, sie hingen sogar von der Deckenlampe wie makabre Dekorationsartikel.  
Harry fühlte sich als sei er verrückt geworden.

Plötzlich drehte sich ihm der Magen um und er erbrach das Wenige, was er gegessen hatte. Dann fiel er auf seine Knie, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, während ihn die Erkenntnis dessen, was geschehen war, wie ein Schlag traf.

„Ginny", murmelte er verzweifelt, „ Nein, Ginny..."

Plötzlich hörte er etwas, eine Art Geräusch, das entsteht, wenn Stoff zerreißt, und er wurde sich klar darüber, dass die Mörder von Ginny und Markus Schmidt immer noch im Haus sein konnten. Instinktiv griff er so schnell er konnte zu seinem Zauberstab, aber er war trotzdem zu langsam, denn ein doppelter Stupor traf ihn voll und es wurde schwarz um ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3: Askaban**

Als Harry mit einem Stöhnen wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, fühlte er sich, als hätte er eine Tracht Prügel bekommen. Dann fiel ihm das Geschehene wieder ein, und mit der Erinnerung kam ein Gefühl unendlicher Traurigkeit und Bestürzung. Ginny... Ginny hatte ihn nicht nur betrogen, sondern war auch brutal ermordet worden. Trotz aller ihrer Probleme, hatte er sie mit der gleichen bedingungslosen Liebe geliebt, die er gegenüber allen Weasleys empfand. Und nun... Allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Molly, Arthur und Ginnys verbliebene Brüder sich erst fühlen mussten, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatten schon Fred im Krieg verloren; es war grausam, dass sie sich jetzt dem schrecklichen Tod ihrer kleinen Schwester stellen mussten.

Aber was danach geschehen war, bereitete ihm ebenfalls Sorgen und er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste von diesem Ort, wo auch immer das sein mochte, verschwinden und sich mit Robards und den Weasleys in Kontakt setzen. Er musste ihnen alles erzählen, was er wusste und diese Mistkerle zur Strecke bringen. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass Ginny untreu gewesen war. Der Mord an ihr war eine Bestialität, die nicht ungesühnt bleiben durfte. Keine Justiz. Pure, einfache Rache. Er würde diesen Schweinen jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen, bevor er sie tötete.

Als er sich umsah, bemerkte Harry, dass er sich in einem schon lange verlassenen Haus befand. Trotz seiner mißlichen Lage besaß er immer noch seinen Zauberstab und konnte sich frei bewegen. Ob die Tür wohl abgeschlossen war? Äußerst vorsichtig stand er auf und machte einige wacklige Schritte in Richtung Tür.

Bevor er dort jedoch ankam, flog diese auf und er sah sich den Zauberstäben von sechs Auroren gegenüber, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Entschlossenheit anblickten. Er wurde hart von einem Expelliarmus getroffen und durch das halbe Zimmer an die Wand geschleudert.

„Was...?", stammelte er, benommen von dem Schlag.

Einer der Auroren hob seinen Zauberstab auf. Harry fühlte, wie ihn unsichtbare Stricke fesselten, so dass er bewegungsunfähig war. Gawain Robards tauchte ihn seinem verschwommenen Blickfeld auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal tun müsste, Potter."

„Aber... Was?"

„Bringt ihn ins Ministerium und setzt ihn in ein Verhörzimmer! Und verschärft die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bei ihm! Wir wissen nicht, wie mächtig er ist!"

Harry hätte gerne gefragt, was los war, aber als die Auroren ihn hinstellten, begann sich alles zu drehen und er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

Als er aufwachte, bemerkte er ein schweres Gewicht an seinem Körper und dachte, sein Körper spiele ihm einen Streich. Als er jedoch die Augen öffnete, stellte er fest, dass er in Ketten war und aus nächster Nähe zwei Zauberstäbe auf sein Gesicht zielten. Der Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Auroren, die ihn in Schach hielten – Tom Peakes und Romulus Williamson, zwei Kollegen – war nicht weniger feindselig als ihre Haltung. Gawain Robards saß ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn enttäuscht, ungläubig und tadelnd an.

„Potter... was haben Sie getan?"

Trotz der merkwürdigen Situation fühlte er sich schon besser als vorher.

„Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, Sir, aber das ist alles ein Missverständnis. Hören Sie mir bitte zu, es ist wichtig: jemand... jemand hat meine Frau und... und Marcus Schmidt ermordet. Sie müssen..."

„Potter... ", sagte Robards und seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen. „Sie sind wegen dieser Morde verhaftet worden."

Harry dachte, er sei verrückt geworden.

„Was?! Nein!"

Robards senkte einen Moment lang den Blick.

„Es wäre besser, wenn Sie gestehen." Jedes Wort schien seinen Mund nur mit Anstrengung zu verlassen. „Das Zaubergamot würde sich... gnädiger zeigen, wenn man die Umstände in Betracht zieht."

„Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!", rief Harry nervös und wütend aus. „Wie können sie mich dessen beschuldigen? Sie war meine Frau!"

„Und sie hat Sie betrogen", sagte Robards schon etwas gereizter. „Sie sind nach Hause gekommen, haben die beiden in Ihrem Schlafzimmer in flagranti erwischt und die Kontrolle verloren. War es nicht so?"

„Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie waren schon tot, als ich heimkam. Ich werde unter Veritaserum aussagen, wenn es nötig ist. Veranlassen Sie, dass man Legilimentik bei mir einsetzt."

Robards schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei jemandem mit Ihren Kräften sind dies unzulässige Beweise."

„Dann überprüfen sie meinen Zauberstab! Ich habe keine schwarzen Flüche verwendet!"

Vorsichtig, als hielte er es für gefährlich, Harrys Zauberstab aus den Augen zu lassen, zog er ihn aus der Tasche seiner Aurorenrobe und legte ihn auf den Tisch, hielt ihn aber weiterhin fest.

„Ist das Ihr Zauberstab?"

„Er sieht so aus, als wäre es meiner."

Robards nickte und zeigte mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf den von Harry.  
„Priori Incantatem."

Harry beobachtete begierig, wie die Reste der Zauber, die er in den letzten Tagen ausgeführt hatte, aus dem Zauberstab flossen. Das erste, was er sah, waren die Reste eines Lumos. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass das sein letzter Zauber gewesen sein sollte. Danach erschienen zwei Scourgify. Harry wurde bleich, als er sah, dass diesen zwei Eviscerus folgten. Die Auroren sahen ihn anklagend an.

„Nein. Das muss... Das muss ein Irrtum sein."

Aus seinem Zauberstab kamen zwei Cruciatus und zwei Incarcerus.

„Potter.."

„Hören Sie... Hören Sie... als ich dort ankam, hat mich jemand angegriffen.", begann er schnell zu erzählen. „Ich glaube, mich hat ein Stupor getroffen. Und nach einer Weile bin ich in diesem Haus in der Nokturngasse aufgewacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dorthin gekommen bin. Es ist doch klar, dass mir jemand eine Falle gestellt hat."

Aber Robards zeigte keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er ihm Glauben schenkte.

„Potter, wir haben eine Zeugin, die bestätigt hat, dass Sie ernsthafte Zweifel an der Treue Ihrer Frau hatten und äußerst wütend auf sie waren. Und ein anderer Zeuge hat Sie in der Nokturngasse in sehr zornigem Zustand gesehen. Ihr Zauberstab beweist, dass Sie die Flüche ausgeführt und auf diese Weise das Leben Ihrer Frau und ihres Liebhabers beendet haben. Zum letzten Mal, gestehen Sie!"

Harrys Herz raste. Das geschah nicht wirklich. Seine Kollegen führten sich nicht so auf, als sei er ein gewöhnlicher Mörder.

„Ich habe nichts getan. Ich möchte unter Veritaserum aussagen."

„Ich habe Ihnen schon erklärt, dass man denkt, dass Sie in der Lage sind, gegen die Wirkung dieses Trankes anzukommen."

„Egal. Ich will es nehmen."

Robards seufzte und nickte. Harry fühlte sich etwas besser. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren und vielleicht würden sie so verstehen, dass sie einem Riesen-Irrtum unterlagen.  
Als Robards ihm die Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank an den Mund setzte, trank er ohne Zögern. Er erinnerte sich gut an den sauren Geschmack. Die Ausbildung der Auroren hatte mehrere Befragungsstunden mit dem Trank beinhaltet.

Nach ein paar Minuten begann das Verhör.

„Kompletter Name und Geburtsdatum."

„Harry James Potter, 31. Juli 1980."

"In welchem Haus waren Sie in Hogwarts?"

„Gryffindor."

„Wer war Ihr Lieblingslehrer?"

„Remus Lupin."

„Was ist Ihr Lieblingsgericht?"

„Der Lammbraten von Molly Weasley und die Süßigkeiten vom Honigtopf."

„Was haben Sie gestern getan, nachdem Sie das Ministerium verlassen hatten?"

„Ich bin ins Fitnessstudio gegangen, wie jeden Mittwoch."

„Ein „Fitnessstudio"? Was ist das?"

„Ein Ort, an dem die Muggel zusammenkommen, um Sport zu treiben." Harry redete nicht nur wegen des Veritaserums. Er musste dieses Missverständnis aufklären und damit beginnen, den Mord aufzuklären. „Ich war dort bis halb sechs und mich haben eine Menge Leute gesehen."

„Muggel."

„Ja."

„Bedauerlicherweise haben die Aussagen von Muggeln in unserer Welt keine Gültigkeit. Jedenfalls sind Sie danach in die Winkelgasse gegangen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Ginny... " Er schluckte einen Kloß im Hals hinunter. Jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte, hätte er heulen können. „Sie hatte mich gebeten, einen Zaubertrank gegen Horklumps zu besorgen. Wir haben ein paar im Garten. In der Winkelgasse traf ich dann Pansy Parkinson. Und einige Minuten später Hermione, die Frau von Ron. Wir haben ein paar Minuten miteinander geredet und dann ging jeder zu sich nach Hause. Und als ich dort ankam entdeckte ich... das Ganze."

„Haben Sie mit Parkinson oder Hermione über Ihre Frau gesprochen?"

Hätte Harry nicht unter Veritaserum gestanden, hätte er aus purer Scham heraus gelogen. Aber der Trank zwang ihn dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, und obwohl er den Eindruck hatte, er könne dessen Wirkung mit all seiner Kraft bekämpfen, wenn er es versuchte, so wollte er dennoch kein Risiko eingehen und bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Die Situation war viel zu ernst, um Spiele zu spielen.

„Mit Hermione."

„Um was ging es in dem Gespräch?"

„Sie fragte, ob zwischen mir und Ginny alles in Ordnung sei. Und ich antwortete ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse."

„Potter, war zwischen Ihnen und Ihrer Frau alles in Ordnung?"

Diese Frage war unvermeidbar, aber Harry hasste es, gezwungen zu sein, darüber zu sprechen.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir waren etwas distanziert."

„Haben Sie vermutet, dass sie untreu war?"

„Nein." Aber warum wurden ihm alle diese Fragen gestellt? „Sir, das alles ist eine Falle. Merken Sie das nicht? Jemand versucht, mich zu diskreditieren. Die gleichen, die mich angegriffen haben."

„Konnten Sie sie sehen?"

„Nein."

Robards presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne glauben, Potter. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen nur zu gerne glauben würde. Aber Ihrem Zauberstab zufolge haben Sie erst zwei Incarcerus, dann zwei Cruciatus und zuletzt noch zwei Eviscerus angewendet. Ah, und zwei Scourgify. Wissen Sie, wonach das aussieht? Danach, dass Sie sie im Bett erwischt haben, sie erst bewegungsunfähig gehext, gefoltert und dann auf die langsamste und unangenehmste Weise, die Sie sich vorstellen konnten, umgebracht haben."

„Nein."

„Dann haben Sie sich gründlich gesäubert, um zu vermeiden, dass auch nur Tropfen Blut an Ihnen haften bleibt."

„Nein!!"

„Dann sind Sie geflohen und haben sich zwei Tage lang versteckt."

Harry horchte mir einem Ruck auf.

„Zwei Tage? Was?"

Der Chefauror sah in mit einer Mischung aus Kummer und Tadel an.

„Potter, Sie sind am Ende."

„Ich war es nicht. Haben sie meine Erklärung nicht gehört? Ich habe das verdammte Veritaserum genommen!"

„Verstehen Sie nicht, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat? Sie sind in der Lage, einem Imperius von Voldemort zu widerstehen!", rief Robards aufgebracht aus, sah aber gleich darauf einfach nur müde aus. Sehr müde. Ohne ihn nochmals anzuschauen, machte er mit dem Kopf eine Geste in Richtung der Auroren. „Bringt ihn in eine Hochsicherheitszelle. In zwei Stunden überführen wir ihn nach Askaban."

„Askaban? Nein... Stopp... einen Moment!"

Es war ein Alptraum. Einer dieser schrecklichen Alpträume, die nie ganz aufgehört hatten. Aber die Hände, die ihn zum Aufstehen zwangen, waren sehr echt.

„Los, Potter..."

„Robards, Sie irren sich!" Er war kurz davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er war viel zu wütend und verwirrt, er hatte Angst und Schmerzen. „Es war eine Falle! Ich bin unschuldig!"

Aber sein Chef drehte ihm den Rücken zu und Harry wurde von seinen Ex-Kollegen gepackt und aus dem Verhörzimmer geführt. Als sie durch die Gänge gingen und er sich den Gesichtern der Leute stellen musste, war das der härteste und demütigendste Moment in seinem ganzen Leben. Das Schlimmste war, dass die Mehrheit ihn ansah, als hielte sie ihn für schuldig. Kannten sie ihn denn nach neun Jahren nicht gut genug? Dachten sie wirklich, er sei zu einer solchen Tat fähig?

Als sie bei den Aufzügen ankamen, veranlassten ihn schnell näherkommende Schritte dazu, seinen Kopf zu drehen. Er sah mit unendlicher Erleichterung, wie sein Freund Ron auf ihn zukam.

„Ron... Ron du musst etwas tun. Das..."

Aber er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da Ron sich mit einem Brüllen auf ihn stürzte und begann, mit aller Kraft auf ihn einzuschlagen, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass die meisten seiner Schläge die fettigen Ketten trafen, die Harry fesselten.

„Ich bring dich um, du Scheißkerl!", schrie er mit rauher Stimme. „Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du nur?"

Die Schläge taten weh, aber sie waren nicht halb so schmerzhaft wie Rons Hass.

„Nein! Ron, ich war es nicht. Ich habe es nicht getan!"

Es brauchte mehrere Zauberer, um Ron gewaltsam von Harry zu trennen.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Sie war meine Schwester, du verdammtes Arschloch! Meine kleine Schwester!"

Harry wollte sterben.

„Ron..."

Einige Auroren, unter ihnen seine Freundin Tonks, waren durch den Aufruhr angelockt worden und hielten Ron in Schach, der versuchte, sich freizukämpfen und dabei nicht aufhörte, Beleidigungen zu spucken und Rache zu schwören. Harry konnte nicht mehr und senkte den Kopf, damit Williamson und Peakes seine Tränen nicht sahen. Sie stießen ihn in einen Aufzug. Als sich die Türen schlossen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich noch etwas viel Wichtigeres schloss.

--

Die erste Nacht in Askaban war einer der längsten in Harrys Leben. Die schreckliche Wirkung der Dementoren traf ihn direkt bei der Ankunft. Sie absorbierten jedes Gramm an Magie, jede schöne Erinnerung und nur seine Macht und seine Aurorenausbildung waren der Grund dafür, dass er der Depression trotzen konnte, die ihn aufzufressen drohte. Als er sich umschaute, konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie ihn in eine Zelle dieses verdammten Gefängnisses gesperrt hatten, er Gefangenenkleidung trug und eines so schrecklichen Verbrechens bezichtigt wurde. Rons Reaktion schmerzte ihn fast so sehr wie Ginnys Tod. Sie kannten sich seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren. Fünfzehn Jahre, in denen sie alles geteilt hatten. Und Ron hatte sich nicht einmal damit aufgehalten zu fragen, was geschehen war.

‚Aber Hagrid und Sirius saßen auch unschuldig in Askaban. Und Stan Shunpike und wer weiß, wer noch alles. Und am Ende wurde ihnen Gerechtigkeit zuteil. Sie kamen hier raus und du wirst hier auch rauskommen.'

In Wirklichkeit war Sirius Black von hier ausgebrochen, aber das tat nichts zu Sache. Der Gedanke, dass sein Pate dasselbe mitgemacht hatte, ermutigte ihn. Wenn Sirius zwölf Jahre Askaban überlebt hatte, dann konnte er auch einige Tage ertragen, bis die Welt wieder gerecht wurde.

Er konnte nicht schlafen, aber wenigstens schloss er sich nicht dem verzweifelten Klagechor an, der aus den anderen Zellen ertönte.

Als das farblose Morgenlicht ihn traf, war er noch immer entschlossen, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Hermione würde Ron schon zur Vernunft bringen. Und er hatte Remus Lupin, den Freund seiner Eltern, seinen Freund. Obwohl er ein Werwolf war, war er eine der freundlichsten und anständigsten Personen, die Harry jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Er würde sich um ihn kümmern, er würde ihm zuhören. Trotz der Dementoren spürte er einen Funken Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen.

Die Sonne war ganz aufgegangen, als ihm eine der Wachen ein Tablett mit seinem Frühstück brachte. Harry betrachtete es skeptisch, aber sein Leben bei den Dursleys und die harte Zeit während des Krieges hatten ihn gelehrt, in Bezug auf Essen nicht zimperlich zu sein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aß er das Rührei und den kalten Toast und trank den wässrigen Tee restlos aus. Er dachte nicht daran, während seines Aufenthalts schwächer zu werden, so würde er den Dementoren ihre Arbeit nur erleichtern. Er reichte sein Tablett zurück und setzte sich auf seine Pritsche, um zu warten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er plötzlich hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und Schritte näher kamen. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie kamen, um mit ihm zu reden, dass sie ihn endlich hier herausholen würden. Aber seine Enttäuschung war groß, als ihm nur das Mittagessen gebracht wurde.

Später dann das Abendessen.

Die zweite Nacht war noch schlimmer.

Der nächste Tag verlief ähnlich. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, dass ihn niemand besuchen kam und warum ihm niemand etwas sagte. So fragte er einen Wächter, ob man schon mehr über die Morde herausgefunden hatte, ob jemand nach ihm gefragt hatte.

„Wir dürfen nicht mit dir über den Fall sprechen, Potter."

Das war die einzige Antwort, die er im Laufe des Tages erhielt, und am nächsten, und am übernächsten. Die einzige Unterbrechung dieser Eintönigkeit war die Ankunft des Aurors Albertus Rand, der ihn auf Zauberspuren untersuchte und ohne weitere Erklärung wieder verschwand. Harry wurde aufgefressen von der ängstlichen Anspannung, keine Neuigkeiten zu erhalten, er stand kurz davor, die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Und nach vier Tagen in diesem Alptraum hörte er endlich die Worte, nach denen er sich so gesehnt hatte:

„Du hast Besuch, Potter."

Harry weinte fast vor Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, als er sah, dass der Wächter Remus Lupin brachte, der einen Korb trug, der Essen zu enthalten schien.

„Remus.."

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer sah ihn mutlos an.

„Oh Harry..."

Der Wächter öffnete die Tür und ließ Remus vorbei. Die beiden standen sich wortlos gegenüber bis der Wächter im Gang verschwunden war. Dann umarmten sie sich fest.

„Ich dachte schon, dass niemand kommen würde."

Remus trennte sich von ihm, beließ aber eine seiner Hände auf Harrys Schultern.

„Sie haben mir bis jetzt den Zutritt verweigert. Lass mich dich ansehen." Was er ihn Remus Augen sah, sagte ihm, dass er wohl nicht sehr gut aussah. „Das Wichtigste zuerst, iss etwas Schokolade, schnell, bevor es die Wachen bemerken!"

Diese Süßigkeit war das einzige, was man nicht nach Askaban bringen durfte. Harry packte die Tafel Schokolade eilig aus und brach sie in zwei Teile, bevor er sie sich in den Mund schob. Nach der Gefängniskost erschien sie ihm wie die edelste Speise der Welt, aber er war noch dankbarer dafür, dass sie die Kälte und die Traurigkeit vertrieb, die die Dementoren hinterlassen hatten. Während er sie mit einigen Schwierigkeiten hinunterschluckte, packte Remus etwas zu essen aus. Nach der Schokolade war Harry schon etwas besser zumute und er attackierte ein Sandwich mit Schinken, Käse und Tomate, das ihn in Euphorie versetzte.

„Das ist köstlich."

„Iss langsamer, sonst wird dir schlecht."

Harry seufzte.

„Das ist alles Wahnsinn!"

„Harry, schau mir nur in die Augen und sag mir, dass du es nicht warst."

Remus zweifelte auch an ihm?

„Ich war es nicht."

Lupin stand auf und ging in der Zelle auf und ab. Harry beobachtete ihn ohne eine Ahnung, was dieser denken mochte. Wenn sich Ron gegen ihn gewandt hatte, konnte es jeder tun. Da begann der ehemalige Hogwartsprofessor mit seiner ruhigen und sachlichen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Alle Beweise sprechen gegen dich, Harry", sagte er ohne aufzuschauen. „Es wurde bestätigt, dass Ginny und Marcus Schmidt seit zwei Monaten eine Affäre hatten. Die Hälfte des Teams wusste das. Dein Zauberstab hat Überbleibsel vom Cruciatus und Eviscerus. Die Untersuchung, die vor zwei Tagen durchgeführt wurde, brachte zu Tage, dass weder ein Stupor noch ein anderer Zauber, außer dem Sauberkeitszauber, über dich gesprochen wurde. Und Hermione... Hermione hat ausgesagt, dass du, als sie mit dir sprach, wütend auf Ginny warst. Und..."

Harry hörte ihn mit wachsendem Unwohlsein zu, aber die Sache mit Hermione ließ ihn aufspringen wie eine erschrockene Katze.

„Was?! Das ist eine Lüge!"

Lupin hob eine Hand, um Harry zu bitten, ihn aussprechen zu lassen.

„Alles deutet darauf hin, dass du es warst, Harry. Alles, außer einer Sache." Remus betrachtete ihn ernst. „Ich kenne dich gut. Und ich weiß, dass du so etwas niemals tun könntest."

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Danke... Danke Remus."

„Ich habe diesen Fehler schon einmal gemacht. Ich habe schon einmal den Beweisen geglaubt anstatt meinem Herzen und ich bereue es immer noch." Er sprach von Sirius, der auch fälschlicherweise des Mordes beschuldigt worden war. „Aber ich denke nicht daran, diesen Fehler wieder zu machen. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Harry erklärte mit Händen und Füßen, was an diesem Tag alles geschehen war, außer der Angelegenheit mit Ian Tennant. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Robards mit ihm gemacht hatte und wollte die Sicherheit des Kleinen nicht in Gefahr bringen, auch wenn er Remus noch so sehr vertraute. Der Lehrer hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und stellte einige Fragen.

„Gut... Anscheinend ist jemand sehr daran interessiert, dich als Mörder hinzustellen. Die wichtigere Frage ist jedoch das Warum."

„Um meinen Ruf zu ruinieren?"

Remus schaute ihn mitleidig und besorgt an.

„Es geht um viel mehr, Harry. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber die Leute denken, dass du viel zu mächtig und außer Kontrolle bist. Sie versuchen, dich zu zerstören, aber... was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum sie dich nicht einfach aus dem Weg räumen, während sie dich in der Hand haben. Ein Avada Kedavra wäre eine viel schnellere und effektivere Methode gewesen, dich loszuwerden.

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre die versteckte Andeutung auf den Kuss des Dementors erschreckend gewesen, aber Harry hatte begonnen, logisch zu denken…

„Remus... Remus, hör mal, und wenn das Ziel ist, mich leiden zu lassen, bevor sie mich töten? Wenn es ein Racheakt ist?"

„Ein Rachakt? Von wem?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Feinde hätte", sagte Harry, „aber das riecht nach Malfoy."

„Malfoy?", wiederholte Remus überrascht.

„Er hat mich schon immer gehasst. Mich und die Weasleys. Er hat in Hogwarts schon mal versucht, mir einen Crucio aufzuhetzen. Und das ist alles so grausam und hinterhältig wie er selber."

Remus dachte darüber nach und nickte kurz darauf.

„In Ordnung, ich werde sehen, was ich herausfinden kann. Tonks glaubt auch nicht, dass du es warst, Harry. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um dir zu helfen."

Tonks, wunderbare Tonks.

„Richte ihr meinen Dank aus. Dafür, dass sie mir glaubt und für ihre Hilfe."

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten", antwortete Remus mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Die zweite wichtige Frage ist, wieso Hermione ausgesagt hat, dass du auf Ginny wütend warst."

Bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte sich Harry einen Moment lang verraten. Aber dann sagte er sich, dass ihn Hermione noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte. Wenn Malfoy wirklich hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckte, war es unmöglich, dass sie bei diesem Spiel weiter mitmachte.

„Hermione würde niemals absichtlich lügen. Sie muss unter dem Imperius gestanden haben oder ihr wurde eine falsche Erinnerung implantiert. Das ist das Einzige, was mir dazu einfällt."

Remus blieb noch eine Weile. Zu den zusätzlichen zwei Tafeln Schokolade, die Harry gut versteckte, hatte er noch sechs Sandwiches, eine Schachtel Kekse, zwei Bananen, zwei Äpfel, ein handgroßes Stück Käse und einen Obstkuchen mitgebracht. Er hatte auch an eine Decke und ein paar Muggelromane gedacht, einen Roman von P.G. Woodehouse und einen von Gerald Durell.  
Harry, der nicht gerade belesen war, kannte keinen der beiden Autoren, aber Lupin versicherte ihm, dass es die zwei lustigsten Bücher waren, die er je gelesen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade der richtige Augenblick zum Lachen ist, aber du musst alles gegen den Einfluss der Dementoren unternehmen, was möglich ist."

--  
Harry fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser, als Remus ging, obwohl er sich gewünscht hätte, dass dieser für den Rest des Tages blieb. Nun, da er wusste, dass es Menschen gab, die an ihn glaubten, erschien ihm alles möglich. Lupin war ein intelligenter Zauberer und viel mächtiger, als es den Anschein hatte. Er würde einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere finden.

Und wieder vergingen die Tage leer und monoton. Das von Lupin mitgebrachte Essen verschwand nach und nach und das Buch von Durell hatte er freudig gelesen. Die Schokoladentafeln hatte er vorrausschauend rationiert. Er entdeckte, dass es von Vorteil war, sie für die Nacht aufzubewahren: Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ein paar Stunden gut zu schlafen, ohne mit den schlimmsten Alpträumen seines Lebens konfrontiert zu werden.  
Er lernte, die verschiedenen Geräusche im Gefängnis zu unterscheiden und zu erkennen. Er ertrug den Spott der wenigen Todesser, die dem Kuss des Dementors entkommen waren und sich darüber totlachten, den Jungen-der-lebt hinter Gittern zu sehen. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit gewann wieder an Boden. Er hörte in der Mitte des zweiten Buches auf zu lesen.

An einem Nachmittag besuchte ihn ein übernächtigter Lupin, der wieder einen Korb dabei hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Sie haben wieder Schwierigkeiten gemacht, und dann war Vollmond. Ich konnte nicht früher kommen."

Der Trank, den er zu Vollmond nahm, machte ihn zwar harmlos, sorgte aber nicht dafür, dass die Transformation weniger schmerzhaft war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen!", sagte Harry mit dem Mund voller Schokolade. „Was gibt es Neues? Hast du mit Hermione geredet?"

Der ehemalige Professor von Hogwarts senkte den Kopf und Harry erkannte mit einem Schaudern, dass Lupin nicht einfach müde war. Er war geschlagen.

„Der Imperius war es definitiv nicht. Und wenn sie ihr eine falsche Erinnerung gegeben haben, bin ich nicht in der Lage, diese auszumachen. Es tut mir leid."

Harrys loyaler Verstand weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Hermione ein Teil dieser Falle war. Gewiss wurde sie erpresst. Oder jemand hatte mit Vielsafttrank Harrys Gestalt angenommen und ihr dann die Erinnerung an das echte Gespräch gelöscht. Ein gut ausgeführter Obliviate hinterließ keine Spuren. So konnte man sie getäuscht haben.

„Und Malfoy? Konntest du etwas über ihn herausfinden?"

„Nein, im Moment gibt es keinen einzigen Beweis dafür, dass er involviert ist."

„Aber es muss doch etwas geben!" Remus öffnete den Mund, um sich wohl nochmals zu entschuldigen, überlegte es sich aber anders und senkte den Blick wieder. Harry bemerkte, wie sich die Panik in ihm wie ein bösartiger Tumor ausbreitete. Die Dinge konnten nicht so schlecht für ihn stehen. Es konnte nicht sein. „Remus... weißt du, wann man mich vor den Wizengamot bringt?"

„In einer Woche."

„Eine Woche... schon... Und deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, glauben die meisten, dass ich es gewesen bin."

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, nickte Remus widerwillig.

„Die Beweise sind erdrückend. Ein... ein angeblicher Experte des Ministeriums, Janus Logan, behauptet, dass ein Zauberer unheilbar instabil wird, wenn er einen gewissen Grad an Macht überschreitet. Sie... sie spielen darauf an, dass der Mord nur ein erstes Zeichen dafür ist, dass du gefährlich wirst."

„Gefährlich."

„Harry, nicht alle glauben diesen Mist. Ich habe mit Neville Longbottom und Minerva McGonagall gesprochen. Sie sind davon überzeugt, dass du hereingelegt worden bist. Und die Weasleys würden es auch nicht glauben, wenn Ginny nicht... das hat sie zerstört."

Harry ballte die Fäuste, wütend und hilflos.

„Ich muss hier raus, Remus. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich hier rauskomme und den Hurensohn, der das alles angezettelt hat, zur Strecke bringen werde!"  
--

Anm. d. Übersetzung: Eviscerus: Ausweidefluch; von lat. eviscere ausweiden, zerfleischen

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4: Der Tod des Jungen-der-lebt**

Seit Harrys Zeit in Hogwarts war Askaban nicht mehr das ausbruchssichere Gefängnis von dem man ihm erzählt hatte. Harry wusste, dass es Fluchtmöglichkeiten gab und verbrachte den Rest der Woche damit, eine zu finden. Aber als er genug Magie gesammelt hatte, um es zu versuchen, stürzten sich die Dementoren auf ihn wie Geier auf Aas und schwächten ihn so sehr, dass er unmöglich weitermachen konnte.

Der Tag des Prozesses war einer der schlimmsten seines Lebens. Remus hatte ihm schon erzählt, dass es einen Berg an Beweisen gegen ihn gab, und dass der Kuss des Dementors gefordert werden würde, aber er war weder auf die Feindseligkeit der Leute vorbereitet, deren Weg er kreuzte, noch auf die Tatsache, in Ketten vor dem Wizengamot zu erscheinen wie die Todesser, deren Verhandlungen er nach dem Krieg gesehen hatte. Er war auch nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie in einer irrealen Wolke gefangen zu hören, wie Hermione unter Tränen aussagte, dass sie ihn hatte sagen hören, er würde sie beide umbringen, sollten sich seine Vermutungen bezüglich Ginnys Untreue bestätigen.

„Das ist eine Lüge! Hermione, du wurdest getäuscht!"

Hermione lief weinend aus dem Saal. Ein anderer Zeuge, ein Spieler von Puddlemere United, sagte aus, Ginny habe ihm erzählt, sie sei sich sicher, dass Harry etwas bemerkt hätte. Ein Mitglied des Wizengamot, das es abgelehnt hatte, als Richter in diesem Fall zu fungieren, bestätigte, Harry während seiner angeblichen Entführung durch die wahren Mörder in der Nokturngasse gesehen zu haben. Die Gesichter der Richter verfinsterten sich im Laufe der Verhandlung immer mehr. Harry, der immer nervöser wurde, begann die Verhandlung mit lauten Protesten zu unterbrechen.

„Der Angeklagte hat Ruhe zu bewahren oder er wird des Gerichtssaales verwiesen!", warnte Rufus Scrimgeour, der Zauberminister, der dem Tribunal in so wichtigen Fällen wie diesem immer vorsaß.

„Das ist alles eine Lüge! Ich bin unschuldig! Das ist alles eine Falle!"

Scrimgeour rief wieder um Aufmerksamkeit, andere Richter protestierten und Harry schrie noch lauter, um gehört zu werden. Auroren näherten sich ihm, um ihn aus dem Gerichtssaal zu bringen.

„Seien Sie still, Potter!"

Harry wollte nicht hinausgehen, er wollte bleiben, er wollte mit ihnen reden, solange mit ihnen reden, bis sie verstanden. Seine Verzweiflung nahm noch mehr zu und die Auroren versuchten, ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Plötzlich, ohne Warnung, explodierte pure Magie im Saal und einige Stühle mitsamt den Richtern wurden durch die Luft geschleudert. Zwei von ihnen wurden schwer verletzt. Die noch stehenden Zauberer waren nichtsdestotrotz schnell und bevor Harry überhaupt an Flucht denken konnte, trafen ihn so viele Flüche, dass er mit einem Schmerzensschrei bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Es war zu Ende.

Harry konnte nicht einmal blinzeln, ohne dass es schmerzte und so verbrachte er zwei Tage bewegungslos auf seiner Pritsche. Er brauchte nur die Gesichter von Remus und Tonks zu sehen, um es zu wissen. Seine eigene Kraft hatte ihn verraten und war nun ein Beweis für die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging. Voldemort war zwar tot, aber er hatte sein Gift hinter sich gelassen, das die magische Gesellschaft nun so feige und grausam machte. Und er, der als Retter ihrer Welt galt, wurde zu einer Gefahr, die so schnell wie möglich gebannt werden musste.

Der Kuss des Dementors war gefordert worden und alle wussten, dass er dazu verurteilt werden würde.

Während seiner sechsundzwanzig Lebensjahre hatte Harry niemals eine Niederlage akzeptiert. Er war ein geborener Optimist, einer, der immer dachte, dass man noch etwas ändern konnte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich in einer hoffnungslosen Situation befand und er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn alle gegen ihn waren und trotzdem hatte er niemals aufgegeben. Aber in Askaban und durch die Dementoren wurde jedes Fünkchen Hoffnung im Keim erstickt und er verstand, dass es nichts gab, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte, außer sich auf sein Schicksal vorzubereiten und noch ein wenig Ehre zu zeigen.

„Ich möchte dich um zwei Dinge bitten, Remus."

„Alles, was du willst", sagte Lupin, der aussah, als sei er in den letzten paar Wochen um zwanzig Jahre gealtert.

„Wenn sie mich zu den Dementoren bringen ... möchte ich euch dort nicht sehen, verstanden? Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mich so in Erinnerung behaltet."

„Nein, nein, ich werde dich das nicht alleine durchstehen lassen. Deine Eltern würden mir das nie verzeihen!"

„Ich kann nicht ..." Er hielt mit einem Kloß im Hals inne. „Wenn ich euch dort sehe, breche ich zusammen, Remus. Tut mir das nicht an!"

Der Werwolf tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Frau aus, die im Stillen weinte, und nickte dann.

„In Ordnung", sagte er mit dünner Stimme.

„Die zweite Sache: Hört bitte nicht auf, die wahren Mörder von Ginny zu suchen. Ihr müsst sie finden und dafür sorgen, dass sie für ihre Taten bezahlen!"

„Du hast mein Ehrenwort, Harry!", sagte Tonks und wischte sich die Tränen mit einer entschlossenen Geste weg.

Er fühlte sich etwas ruhiger, aber dieser kleine Trost verschwand, als er wieder alleine war. Die Erinnerungen an Dementorisierte, die er während des Krieges gesehen hatte, fluteten seinen Kopf und verhinderten, dass er sein Ende verdrängen konnte. Er wäre lieber gestorben. Davor hatte er keine Angst. Auf der anderen Seite warteten seine Eltern, seine Großeltern, Sirius und die vielen Freunde, wie Hagrid, Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan und Luna Lovegood, die im Krieg gefallen waren, auf ihn. Sie wieder zu treffen wäre viel besser, als zu einer Art lebendem Toten mit ausdruckslosen Augen zu werden.

Harry beschloss, dass er, sobald sein Urteil gefällt war, sein Leben selber beenden würde, bevor er zu den Dementoren geführt werden konnte.

Das Tribunal versammelte sich donnerstags wieder. Mittwochmorgen riss ein unerwarteter Aufruhr Harry aus seiner Trance, in der er die letzten Tage verbracht hatte. Die Wächter brachten einen neuen Gefangenen. Das war noch kein Grund sich zu bewegen, aber die kräftige, dumpfe Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Unter Schmerzen – sein Körper litt immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen der vierundzwanzig Flüche, die ihn im Wizengamot getroffen hatten – stand er auf und versuchte, durch die Gitterstäbe zu spähen.

Obwohl er ihn seit neun Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, erkannte Harry ihn sofort wieder. Es war Vincent Crabbe, einer von Malfoys Wachhunden. Er und Greg Goyle waren in die Reihen von Voldemort eingetreten und nach dem Krieg zusammen mit Malfoy geflohen. Die Auroren waren fest davon überzeugt, dass er zu den Abtrünnigen gehörte.

Crabbe erkannte ihn ebenfalls und schenkte ihm ein unfreundliches Lächeln.

„Oh, ich bin neben dem Jungen-der-lebt."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse voller Hass und Abscheu.

„Verdammtes Arschloch... Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen, was ihr Ginny angetan habt. Ich schwöre euch, dass ich euch bezahlen lassen werde."

Crabbe schenkte ihm einen letzten überraschten Blick, bevor er schwerfällig im Loch, das seine eigene Zelle war, verschwand.

„Wir? Warst das nicht du?"

„Mach mir nichts vor!", tobte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass ihr hinter all dem steckt!"

Terence Higgs, ein anderer Todesser, begann aus seiner Zelle heraus zu lachen.

„Wenn ich dich dementorisiert zurückkommen sehen werde, war das meine lebenslängliche Strafe echt wert, Potter!"

Einer der Wachmänner erzeugte eine kleine Explosion mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ruhe!"

„Der Dunkle Lord lacht sich im Jenseits ins Fäustchen!"

Die Erwähnung von Voldemort veranlasste einen vollkommen übergeschnappten Todesser, voller Furcht aufzujaulen. Der Wächter rief wieder um Ruhe, erreichte aber nur, dass die Beleidigungen und Schreie zunahmen. Die folgenden Minuten waren ein Chaos aus Schreien, Verfluchungen und Flüchen, aus Toben und Frustration. Schlussendlich konnten die Wachen den panischen Gefangenen wieder beruhigen und die Todesser, die sich dem Aufruhr angeschlossen hatten, zum Schweigen bringen. Sie hinterließen eine schwere Stille.

„Askaban ist scheiße!", sagte Crabbe plötzlich gut hörbar in die Stille hinein.

Harry legte sich wieder auf seine Pritsche, er war es leid, ihm weiterhin zu drohen und war zum ersten Mal einer Meinung mit ihm.

Am Donnerstag erkannte Harry, was es hieß, langsam verrückt zu werden. Er beobachtete die Dinge, die in seiner Umgebung geschahen, ohne einen Sinn in ihnen zu sehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er vor den Wizengamot gekommen war. Plötzlich stand er den Richtern gegenüber, mit der doppelten Anzahl an Ketten wie das letzte Mal, bedroht durch ein halbes Dutzend Zauberstäbe und eingeschnürt durch noch ein paar mehr Sicherheitszauber. Der Blick der Zauberer war der Gleiche wie der seiner Verwandten, voller Hass und Angst. Der Blick, mit dem man Monster bedachte. Rufus Scrimgeour las mit ernster Stimme das Urteil vor. Harry verstand nichts außer „ zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt". Danach, wie in einem Traum, war er wieder in seiner Zelle.

Freitagmorgen. Sechs Uhr.

Harry erwachte langsam wieder aus seiner Starre, als er sich an seine frühere Entscheidung erinnerte. Sterben. Er musste sterben. Aber als zu sich kam, bemerkte er, dass ein Auror auf einem Stuhl vor seiner Zelle saß. Es war Marcus Belby, er hatte Hogwarts ein Jahr unter ihm besucht.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich vertreibe mir hier die Zeit, Potter, beruhige dich!"

„Damit du dich nicht umbringst, Idiot!", informierte ihn Terence Higgs und erntete dafür das Gelächter seiner Kameraden.

Harry schaute seinen Ex-Kollegen ernst an.

„Verschwinde!"

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Verschwinde!", wiederholte Harry.

„Ich kann nicht!", wiederholte sich Belby ebenfalls.

„Du bist am Leben, weil ich Voldemort getötet habe!"

„Das stellt dich nicht über Gut und Böse."

„Ich will auch nicht, dass du mich gehen lässt. Ich bitte dich darum, dass du mich fünf Minuten alleine lässt."

Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich bewegungsunfähig zu machen."

„Oh ja, mach das, Belby!", sagte ein anderer Todesser. „Bei Merlin, Potter. Ich weiß von ein paar Wächtern, die dir nachts einen Besuch abstatten werden, wenn du dementorisiert bist."

„Sie werden dir den Arsch aufreißen!", lachte Higgs.

Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern und der Auror schaute angewidert in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen.

„Haltet eure Klappe, sonst sorg ich dafür!" Dann schaute er Harry an. „Scheiße, Potter, warum musstest du sie umbringen? Das war die Schlampe nicht wert!"

„Sprich nicht so von ihr! Ich habe niemanden umgebracht!"

„Ja ... schon gut. Schau, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen." Plötzlich kam er vertraulich näher. „Ich sollte dir das eigentlich nicht sagen, aber das Ministerium hat geplant, dich ins St. Mungos zu bringen, nachdem du... du weißt schon."

„Ins St. Mungos?"

„Du bist der Junge-der-lebt, Potter. Der Vernichter Voldemorts. Es wäre nicht in Ordnung, dich hier einfach ohne Pflege zu lassen."

Das war ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er langsam verrückt wurde.

„Aha ... Warum ist es in Ordnung, an meinem Wort zu zweifeln, mir einen würdigen Tod zu verweigern und mich zu einem Leben als Zombie zu verdammen? Aber mich in Askaban zu lassen, dass ginge viel zu weit, nicht wahr?"

Der Auror wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück. Er schien beleidigt zu sein, dass sein VersuchTrost zu spenden, nicht den gewünschten Effekt hatte. Harry hätte am liebsten bis zur Erschöpfung auf ihn eingeschlagen. Mit einem letzten Blick voller Hass setzte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Boden. Während sich die Kälte der Wände langsam in seine Glieder schlich, fragte er sich, wie hoch die Chancen zum Sterben standen, wenn er den Kopf mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand schlug. Sein Verstand konzentrierte sich auf die schrecklichen Formen des Selbstmordes, deren Vor- und Nachteile er ohne jegliches Gefühl einzuschätzen versuchte.

Und die Stunden vergingen erschreckenderweise wie im Flug.

„Jetzt ist Mitternacht, Potter!", lachte Higgs spöttisch, als die alte Uhr von Askaban zwölfmal schlug. „Innerhalb von sechs Stunden kannst du dir nicht mal mehr alleine den Arsch abwischen."

Harry hätte gern etwas erwidert, um zu beweisen, dass diese Worte ihm nichts ausmachten, aber er fand nichts. Er konnte die Vorstellung dementorisiert zu werden nicht ertragen.

Er betrachtete entschlossen seine Handgelenke und überlegte, wie er sie bis zu den Venen durchbeißen konnte, ohne dass Belby etwas davon mitbekam.

Plötzlich nahm er etwas Seltsames wahr, als hätte ein Blitz das Innere der Zelle erleuchtet. Ein paar Sekunden lang geschah nichts, danach blitzte es nochmals, diesmal etwas stärker. Harry wartete auf den Donner, der folgen musste, aber anstatt dessen hörte er alarmierte Schreie.

Draußen vor der Zelle stand Belby auf.

„Was ist da los?", fragte er, als wäre jemand in der Nähe, der diese Frage beantworten konnte.

Harry stand auch auf und näherte sich den Gitterstäben, im Wissen, dass gleich noch etwas passieren würde. In der Zelle nebenan lachte Crabbe ein tiefes und dummes Lachen.

In diesem Moment konnte man einen schrecklichen Knall hören und ein blauer Strahl aus Crabbes Zelle traf den unaufmerksamen Auror voll, der daraufhin an der Wand zusammensackte. Harry hörte Schritte und sah sich plötzlich dem Gesicht von Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

„Du..." seine Stimme zitterte vor Hass. „Verdammter Bastard..."

Malfoy schenkte ihm ein hartes Lächeln.

„Ich freu mich auch dich wiederzusehen, Narbengesicht." Hinter ihm tauchten noch drei Zauberer auf und Malfoy drehte sich zu ihnen um und befahl: „Los, holt die Anderen!"

Harry dachte, er müsse platzen vor lauter Hass.

„Kommst du, um deine Freunde zu befreien, Malfoy? Mehr Mörder für deine Scheiß- Bande?"

Etwas Unidentifizierbares leuchtete in den grauen Augen des Todessers auf.

„Fick dich, Potter!"

Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und während dieser sich bereit machte zu sterben, dachte er noch glücklich, dass er schlussendlich dem Kuss des Dementors doch noch entkommen war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5: Das Kloster**

„Ich lebe noch?" Harry fühlte, wie er in einer schwarzen Kälte trieb. In seinem Kopf war ein schwerer Nebel, der jegliche Konzentration unmöglich machte, aber er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. War das Askaban? Die Kälte ließ ihn frösteln und mitten in seiner Verwirrung kam ihm ein Gedanke, der seinen Verstand in Panik aufheulen ließ: Wenn er nun doch dementorisiert worden war? Und wenn er in einem Dementor war? Wenn er nun nur noch eine Seele war, für immer in einem Dementor gefangen?

Gerade als die Panikschreie ihren Weg aus seinem Kopf in seine Kehle fanden, bemerkte er, wie ein leichtes und sehr warmes Gewicht ihn bedeckte. Harry stöhnte vor Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit schwach auf, als er fühlte, wie sich die Wärme in seinen starren Gliedern ausbreitete. Nein, er war nicht im Inneren eines Dementors. Dieses Gefühl war viel zu angenehm. Immer noch geschwächt durch die Flüche, die er in Askaban abbekommen hatte, wurde er wieder bewusstlos.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war er hinreichend bei Bewusstsein, um zu bemerken, dass er weiterhin nichts sehen konnte. Je mehr ihm vom Geschehenen wieder einfiel – Malfoy, die befreiten Todesser – desto mehr andere Dinge fielen ihm auf. Ein Zauber lag auf ihm, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er flog auf einem Besen. Und der Besen war so modifiziert worden, dass er zwei Personen tragen konnte, denn das warme und feste Gewicht an seinem Rücken war der Körper einer anderen Person. Ein schlanker Mann. Ein schlanker Mann, der einen Arm um seine Taille hatte, um ihn festzuhalten. Roch er etwa nach Honig? Ein Todesser? Todesser stanken nach Bosheit, das wusste die ganze Welt. Sie stanken so, wie er jetzt mit Sicherheit stank, nachdem er die Annehmlichkeiten Askabans fast einen Monat lang hatte genießen dürfen.

Aber es musste ein Todesser sein. Auch wenn er noch so gut roch und ihn in eine Robe gewickelt hatte, es konnte kein Freund sein. Freunde fesselten einem nicht die Hände auf den Rücken, noch blendeten sie einen durch einen Zauber, damit man nicht sah, wohin sie flogen. Obwohl die Situation etwas Beunruhigendes an sich hatte, da sie ihn gewiss zum Hauptquartier der Abtrünnigen brachten, machte er sich weniger Sorgen um das, was auf ihn zukam. Alles, inklusive eines langsamen und unangenehmen Todes, um den Schoßhunden Voldemorts eine Freude zu bereiten, war besser, als den Kuss des Dementors empfangen zu müssen.

Ein paar Minuten später nahm der Druck um seine Taille zu und Harry merkte, wie der Besen langsam in einen Sinkflug überging. Ein ungewollter Seufzer entschlüpfte ihm. Der Flug ging zu Ende, die Folter würde bald beginnen. Oh, aber Malfoy hatte sich in seiner Nähe nie lange unter Kontrolle halten können. Er würde ohne Zweifel in der Lage sein, ihn so zu provozieren, dass Malfoy ihn schnell umbringen würde. Bei Merlin, ein paar Kommentare über seine Eltern und Voldemorts Schwanz und Malfoy würde einen neuen Rekord an Avada Kedavras pro Minute aufstellen.

Oder er würde einen Fehler begehen, den Harry ausnutzen konnte.

Der Abstand zu den Dementoren tat ihm definitiv gut.

Der Besen landete und andere Arme sicherten ihn, damit er das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor. Er fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln und bemerkte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, auch wenn seine Hände noch auf seinen Rücken gefesselt waren. Er hörte, wie mehr Personen landeten und mit leisen Stimmen miteinander sprachen. Harry vermisste etwas und brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich klar darüber wurde, was fehlte.  
Wo waren die Freudenschreie der befreiten Todesser? Weshalb beschimpfte und verspottete ihn niemand, wie er es erwartet hatte?

„Ging alles gut?", fragte eine Frau.

„Natürlich ging alles gut", sagte unverkennbar Malfoy und Harry versteifte sich ein wenig. „Gehen wir hinein!"

Jemand legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und gab ihm mit einem leichten Druck zu verstehen, dass er sich in Bewegung setzten sollte. Harry gehorchte und hoffte, dass er unerkannt eintreten konnte. Es wurde ihm durch seine Blindheit etwas schwindlig beim Gehen und er beschloss, keine Fluchtversuche zu unternehmen. Er konnte nichts sehen, er könnte direkt gegen eine Mauer laufen.

„Jetzt kommt eine Stufe", sagte der Zauberer, der ihn führte.

Harry erkannte ihn sofort. Schlussendlich war der eine dort, wo der andere auch war.

„Goyle?"

„Ja, ich bin's. Hallo, Potter!"

„Wo sind wir?"

„Zu Hause."

„Was habt ihr mit mir vor?"

„Keine Ahnung... Das, was Draco will."

„Oh, so funktioniert es? Ihr macht alles, was Draco euch befiehlt?"

„Ich mache immer das, was Draco sagt. Duck dich!"

Harry fühlte eine Hand auf dem Kopf, die ihn dazu veranlasste, sich zu ducken, damit er sich nicht anstieß.

„Es ist klar, dass es euch gefällt, einen Herrn zu haben, dem ihr folgen könnt. Und jetzt, da Voldemort nicht mehr da ist, verwandelt ihr euch in Malfoys Sklaven, ist es nicht so?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Potter."

Der Versuch, mit Greg Goyle zu streiten, war wahrscheinlich eine der hoffnungslosesten Unternehmungen, die er jemals durchgeführt hatte. Es war mit Sicherheit sinnvoller, wenn er sich sein ganzes Gift für Malfoy aufhob, dieser war zumindest in der Lage, Wörter zu verstehen, die aus mehr als einer Silbe bestanden.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit kam Harry am Ende seines Weges an. Ohne zu sehen wusste er, dass er in einem angenehm warmen und gut besuchten Raum angekommen war. Goyle nahm seine Hand von Harrys Schulter und Harry bereitete sich auf den Aufprall des ersten Fluches vor.

Doch ein Lichtblitz in den Augen, unausweichlich schmerzhaft, zeigte ihm, dass er wieder sehen konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde seine Sicht klarer und er sah, dass er in einem etwa hundert Quadratmeter großen Raum war, dessen Wände, Decke und Boden aus Stein waren. Den langen Holztischen und den Stühlen nach zu urteilen, wurde er als Speisesaal verwendet. Ohne erkennbare Ordnung verteilt saßen etwa zwei Dutzend Zauberer und Hexen da und blickten ihn ernst und neugierig an. Harry erkannte einige bekannte Gesichter. Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass... Alle waren Schulkameraden aus Hogwarts, Slytherins, die entweder das Dunkle Mal angenommen hatten oder verbannt worden waren, weil sie ihre Familien nicht denunziert hatten. Es gab drei schon etwas ältere Frauen, ungefähr fünfzig Jahre alt, von denen er eine, ohne ihr jemals begegnet zu sein, als Mutter von Vince Crabbe, Malfoys anderem Leibwächter, identifizieren konnte. Harry sah auch vier Jugendliche, die ihrem Alter nach eigentlich in Hogwarts hätten sein müssen. Sie beobachteten ihn mit diesem ernsten und misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck, der den Slytherins so eigen war. Harry hatte nicht erwartet, Kinder unter den Abtrünnigen zu finden.

Und, natürlich, ihm gegenüber an einen Tisch gelehnt stand Malfoy, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und schenkte ihm ein irritierendes, eitles Grinsen, das so typisch für ihn war.

„Na so was, Potter... Was für Wendungen das Leben nimmt, nicht wahr?"

All seine Vorausplanung löste sich in Luft auf, als er im gleichen Raum mit demjenigen stand, der für Ginnys Tod verantwortlich war, und er stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein wildgewordenes Nashorn.

„Mörder! Ich bring dich um!"

Aber Crabbe und Goyle gaben ihm einen kräftigen Schubs und warfen ihn auf den Boden. Bevor er sich wieder hinstellen und erneut auf Malfoy stürzen konnte, packten ihn beide energisch an den Armen, die immer noch auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden waren. Der Slytherin ließ ihm einen Blick voll erzwungener Gleichgültigkeit zukommen.

„Es ist nicht gerade schlau von dirzu versuchen, mich ohne Zauberstab und umringt von meinen Freunden umbringen zu wollen, Narbengesicht! Natürlich seid ihr Gryffindors nicht gerade bekannt dafür, erst euren Verstand einzusetzen und dann zu handeln."

Wäre Harrys Magie durch den Aufenthalt in Askaban nicht so sehr geschwächt gewesen, hätte er Malfoy mit einem zauberstablosen Avada Kedavra getötet. Er konnte es. Die Anstrengung würde ihn wahrscheinlich auch umbringen, aber er konnte es. Und er erwartete ohnehin nicht, hier lebend wieder herauszukommen, so dass er es bevorzugen würde, diese fiese Ratte mit sich zu reißen. Das Problem war, dass er sogar viel zu schwach für ein einfaches Lumos mit Zauberstab war, also hörte er aufsich zu wehren und musste sich damit zufrieden geben, Malfoy hasserfüllt anzustarren.

„Eines Tages wirst du für deine Taten bezahlen."

Malfoy schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Du bist immer noch der gleiche langweilige Moralist wie in Hogwarts, Potter."

„Draco...", ging Crabbe dazwischen. Als sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf ihn konzentrierte, wurde er sehr nervös. „Ich..."

„Was ist los?", fragte Malfoy und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich... Ich bin nicht sicher, aber... er glaubt, dass du seine Frau umgebracht hast."

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, anscheinend ehrlich überrascht.

„Stimmt das?", fragte er Harry. „Wieso zum Teufel hätte ich deine Frau umbringen wollen?"

„Um mir eine Falle zu stellen. Um dich an mir zu rächen."

Da hörte Harry, wie sich von hinten Schritte näherten und er drehte sich um und sah, wie Narcissa Malfoy, Dracos Mutter, sich ihrem Sohn näherte. Harry verbarg seine Überraschung nicht. Den Informationen des Ministeriums zufolge war diese Frau tot. Als sie neben Malfoy, den sie kurz an der Schulter berührte, zum Stehen kam, schenkte sie Harry einen Blick voller Verachtung.

„Und wenn das Vorhaben meines Sohnes sein sollte, sich an Ihnen zu rächen, wieso hat er Sie dann nicht in Ihrer Zelle gelassen, damit Sie den Kuss des Dementors empfangen?", fragte sie mit ihrer kalten und aristokratischen Stimme. Ihre Kleidung war nicht mehr so luxuriös wie vormals, aber sie besaß, genau wie ihr Ehemann und ihr Sohn, eine angeborene Eleganz, die sie in allem wie eine Königin aussehen ließ.

„Vielleicht will er es selber zu Ende bringen", antwortete Harry mit derselben Geringschätzung.

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen und lachte boshaft auf.

„Redest du davon, dich zu foltern und dann langsam zu töten?"

„Hast du andere Pläne, Malfoy?"

Dieses Mal war sein Lachen grausam.

„Ich hasse es, dich enttäuschen zu müssen." Er rümpfte seine spitze Nase. „Aber im Moment stinkst du und siehst echt scheiße aus. Ich ziehe es vor, mich dir zu widmen, wenn du wieder frisch bist. Blaise, bring ihn in eine der Zellen! Abigail, Pollux, kümmert euch um ihn!"

Harry sah, wie Blaise ihn mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand an den Schultern packte und ihn zwang, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Die zwei Jugendlichen, die ihre Aufregung über die ihnen aufgetragene Mission kaum verbergen konnten, folgten ihnen. Als sie aus dem Raum waren, führte Blaise ihn durch einen Gang aus Steinen und bog dann nach rechts ab, wo ein Steinbogen den Blick auf eine Treppe freigab.

„Potter, du spinnst, weißt du das?"

„Ich habe Mördern gegenüber eine schlechte Einstellung, ich weiß. Das war schon immer mein Problem."

„Mördern wie dir?"

Bis zu diesem Moment war Harry vollkommen davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Ginnys Tod Malfoys Schuld war, aber als er diese Treppe hinabstieg, kamen ihm erste Zweifel. Er kannte die Todesser sehr gut. Er wusste, wie sie dachten, wie sie handelten. Und in dieser Angelegenheit gab es einige Details, die einfach nicht ins Bild passten.

„Ich habe niemanden umgebracht. Es war eine Falle und du weißt das."

„Ich weiß, dass die Dinge nicht immer so sind, wie sie scheinen."

Zabini hielt vor einer Tür an, öffnete sie und ließ Harry in einen Raum hineingehen, der aussah wie ein Gemeinschaftsbad, ähnlich denen in Hogwarts. Mit einem Zauber befreite er ihn von seinen Fesseln und zeigte auf eine der Duschen.

„Ausziehen und duschen!"

Harry zog, ohne die geringste Scham zu verspüren, seine eklige Gefängniskleidung aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche, auf die Zabini gezeigt hatte. In einem kleinen Korb fand er ein Stück Seife und ein kleines Fläschchen, das anscheinend Haarspülung enthielt, was er aus irgendeinem Grund unpassend fand. Dann drehte er das Wasser auf. Ein paar Sekunden lang kam nur kaltes Wasser, es erreichte aber bald eine angenehme Temperatur und er lachte erfreut auf. Heißes Wasser war in Askaban nur eine Erinnerung gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz erlaubte er sich nicht den Luxus, lange darunter zu verweilen und schäumte sich schnell und gewissenhaft ein. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er fertig. Pollux wartete schon mit einem großen Badetuch und etwas Kleidung auf ihn. Harry trocknete sich schnell ab und zog dann die Unterwäsche, die Robe aus blauer Baumwolle und die Stiefel an. Alles war in seiner Größe und als er fertig war, fühlte er sich wie neugeboren.

Blaise veranlasste ihn wieder voranzugehen und führte ihn zu einem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges. Abigail wartete an der Tür mit einem bedeckten Tablett, das allem Anschein nach schwer beladen war. Blaise öffnete die Tür mit dem Zauberstab und winkte Harry hinein. Dieser gehorchte und fand sich in einem schmucklosen Zimmer wieder, in dem ein Bett, ein Nachttisch, auf dem eine Kerze brannte, und eine Truhe standen. Die Hexe stellte das Tablett mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf dem Boden ab.

„Zusätzlich zum Essen haben Sie hier zwei Phiolen mit Zaubertrank.", erklärte sie in einem Ton, der Harry stark an Hermione erinnerte. „Nehmen Sie sie, bevor Sie zu Bett gehen! Sie werden Ihnen helfen sich zu erholen."

„Wir haben Antiapparationszauber auf das Zimmer gelegt", fügte Blaise hinzu. „Du brauchst erst gar nicht versuchen, mit Magie zu fliehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließen die drei das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich ab. Harrys geübtes Gehör ließ ihn wissen, dass nur zwei Personen gegangen waren. Jemand war geblieben, um ihn zu bewachen. Aber er verdrängte die Frage, wer es wohl sein mochte, auf später. Die Ereignisse dieses Tages hatten seine Fähigkeit zu klarem Denken kurzfristig außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das Tablett auf dem Boden erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Harry hob es auf, stellte es auf den Nachtisch und deckte es auf. Es gab einen Teller mit einem köstlichen Braten, ein Stück Brot, zwei grüne Äpfel und eine Tafel Schokolade. Harrys Magen grummelte hocherfreut und entschied schneller als sein Gehirn, dass es Essenszeit war. Als er fertig war, fühlte er sich, im Widerspruch zu Allem, was ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte, gut. Er war sauber und satt und sein Geist konnte sich immer mehr vom Einfluss der Dementoren befreien. Ein Gähnen erinnerte ihn daran, dass es schon zwei oder drei Uhr nachts sein musste. Er war müde und es gab ein Bett. Die Situation hätte nicht einfacher sein können. Bevor er die Decken zurückschlug und sich unter sie kuschelte, warf er einen zweifelnden Blick auf die zwei Zaubertränke. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihm helfen sollten sich zu erholen. Obwohl, wenn Malfoy versuchen wollte, ihn zu vergiften, war es wahrscheinlicher, dass das Essen und die Getränke vergiftet waren und wenn es so war, war es so oder so schon zu spät.

Aber trotzdem, nur ein Trottel hätte diese Tränke genommen.

So legte er sich ins Bett, um zu schlafen.

Harry wachte durch ein Klopfen an der Tür auf. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er, wie durch ein kleines Fenster, das er in der Nacht zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, grelles Licht in das Zimmer flutete. Er schätzte, dass es so neun, zehn Uhr in der Früh sein musste. Die Tür öffnete sich und Abigail kam mit einem weiteren Tablett ins Zimmer. Hinter ihr stand Adrian Pucey, ein anderer Ex-Slytherin, der älter als Harry war und auch Quidditch gespielt hatte, aufmerksam und mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand Wache.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?", fragte das Mädchen, das sein dunkles Haar an diesem Morgen zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte.

„Ja."

Das entsprach eigentlich nicht der Wahrheit. Sein Schlaf war unruhig gewesen und er war von Alpträumen geplagt worden, in denen ein Heer von Dementoren, angeführt von Malfoy, Jagd auf ihn gemacht hatte. Er fühlte sich fast genauso müde, wie er gewesen war als er zu Bett gegangen war. Aber er hatte nicht vor, vor ihnen eine Schwäche einzugestehen.

„Hier kommen das Frühstück und ein anderer Trank, damit Sie wieder zu Kräften kommen." Abigail erblickte das Tablett vom Abendessen und entdeckte die unangetasteten Zaubertränke. „Aber... Sie haben sie nicht genommen! Adrian! Er hat die Tränke nicht genommen, die wir ihm gestern gegeben haben!"

Pucey schaute sich die Fläschchen an, auf die Abigail zeigte, und betrachtete Harry überrascht und genervt.

„Glaubst du, wir wollen dich vergiften?"

„Glaubst du, ich erwarte irgendetwas Gutes von euch?"

„Na ja, vom Abendessen hast du nicht einen Krümel übriggelassen und das hätte genauso gut vergiftet sein können." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry. „Trink den Trank für heute morgen!"

„Wieso zwingst du mich nicht dazu?", antwortete Harry trotzig.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich dir einen Incarcerus aufhalse und dir den Trank gewaltsam einflöße? Sei kein Idiot und nimm ihn freiwillig! Er ist nicht vergiftet."

Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Trank so oder so in seinem Magen landen würde, wenn sie es wollten und beschloss, den leichten Weg zu nehmen. Vielleicht sagte Pucey ja die Wahrheit und sie hatten nichts an dem Trank verändert. Er traute es Malfoy zu, ihm zu helfen, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, nur damit die Folter länger dauern konnte. Also öffnete er das Fläschchen, roch daran und schluckte den Inhalt. Der Geschmack erinnerte ihn an die Heiltränke von Madame Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester Hogwarts´, nur schmeckte dieser um einiges besser.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Pucey. „Sie sind wirklich nicht vergiftet."

Pucey begleitete ihn bis zum Bad. Harry pinkelte, wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte die Zähne und ging dann zurück in sein Zimmer. Sie sperrten ihn wieder ein und er besah sich das Frühstück.  
Eine Tasse Kaffee, vier Toast mit Butter, zwei Streifen Speck und wieder eine Tafel Schokolade. Der Kaffe war für seinen Geschmack viel zu süß – soviel Zucker tat er seit Hogwarts nicht mehr hinein– aber er aß und trank alles auf und wunderte sich, wie sie unter diesen Umständen zu einem so guten Essen kamen. An diesem Morgen fühlte er sich schon viel wacher und kämpferischer und seine Neugierde war riesig. Während er den letzten Toast aß, sah er etwas, was er am Abend zuvor auch nicht bemerkt hatte: einen Schatten über seinem Bett. Harry schaute ihn sich näher an und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass hier vor langer Zeit einmal ein Kruzifix gehangen hatte. Sie mussten in einem Kloster sein, einem der Orte, an denen man Todesser am wenigsten vermuten würde. Durch das kleine Fenster, das kaum handgroß war, sah er ein Stückchen von etwas, das nach einem Garten aussah. Vielleicht ein Innenhof? Harry versuchte, irgendein Geräusch auszumachen, aber abgesehen vom Wind war nichts zu hören.

Der Morgen war langweilig, aber daran hatte er sich schon in Askaban gewöhnt. Zu Mittag hatte er einen neuen Besucher. Dieses Mal war Blaise Zabini sein Wächter. Nach einem weiteren Ausflug zum Bad kehrte Harry wieder in seine Zelle zurück. Pollux hatte das Tablett auf dem Bett abgestellt und die Reste des Frühstücks mitgenommen. Harry aß ein Stück Hühnchen, trank ein Glas Kürbissaft und legte sich schläfrig aufs Bett. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war es schon dunkel und Abigail betrat mit dem dritten Tablett des Tages das Zimmer. Theodore Nott, ein anderer Slytherin aus seinem Jahrgang, stand Wache.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass Sie die Tränke vor meinen Augen einnehmen", informierte ihn Abigail.

Er gehorchte, denn schlussendlich hatte ihm der Trank vom Morgen nicht geschadet. Danach ging er, begleitet von Nott, wieder zum Bad, kehrte zurück, aß das Abendessen und schlief ein.

Und zum ersten Mal, seit alles begonnen hatte, schlief er tief und ruhig.

Am nächsten Tag brachte die Hexe Kleidung zum Wechseln und Blaise befahl ihm, sich zu duschen. Harry wusch sich gründlich und fragte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Er zog die frischen Kleider an und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Der süße Kaffee und der Trank wurden an diesem Morgen durch einen Teller Rührei und einen grünen Apfel ergänzt. Schokolade war nicht mehr dabei, aber das war nicht wichtig, denn er fühlte sich so gut wie erholt von seinem Aufenthalt unter Dementoren. Obwohl er nichts zu tun hatte, langweilte er sich nicht, während er die Änderungen des Lichts beobachtete und darüber nachdachte, was für eine Wendung sein Leben doch genommen hatte. Er hatte vor, diese Gnadenfrist zu genießen, Kräfte zu sammeln und so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er hatte nicht vor, es Malfoy leicht zu machen.  
Kurz nachdem Abigail das Frühstück gebracht hatte, öffnete Malfoy die Tür. Harry stand instinktiv auf.

„Die Zeit der Folter ist noch nicht gekommen, Potter", sagte er in dieser verhassten schleppenden Art und Weise, die typisch für ihn war. „Ich bin gekommen, um zu fragen, ob du eine Runde drehen willst."

„Eine Runde drehen?"

„Ja, du weißt schon. Gehen. Draußen."

Harry traute ihm kein Stück weit, aber was nützte es ihm? Sie besaßen Zauberstäbe, er nicht. Und sie mussten ihm keine Falle stellen, um ihn dorthin zu bringen, wohin sie wollten. Und falls es tatsächlich keine Falle sein sollte, war es außerdem eine gute Möglichkeit, mehr über diesen Ort herauszufinden.

„Okay." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nimm, draußen ist es kalt." Harry zog sich den dicken, schwarzen Umhang an und fühlte sofort die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. „Gehen wir."

Harry folgte Malfoy, der natürlich nicht alleine war. Zabini und Narcissa Malfoy waren ebenfalls da, einer hinter ihm und einer neben ihm. Es sah eher nach einer Überführung als nach einem Spaziergang aus und er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Aber nachdem Malfoy nach rechts abgebogen war und sie in einer weitläufigen Vorhalle angekommen waren, öffnete Malfoy eine Tür, so dass das Tageslicht den dunklen Saal beleuchten konnte und das Haar der Malfoys, besonders Dracos, in goldenen Funken schimmern ließ. Harry, dessen Haar eine undefinierbare schwarze Masse war, verspürte einen kleinen, eifersüchtigen Stich. Eine Sekunde später war Malfoy durch die Tür verschwunden und Harry folgte ihm und sah, dass sie in einem winterlich trostlosen Garten standen.

„Komm, Potter!" sagte Malfoy und winkte ihn zu sich. „Und versuch bloß nicht zu disapparieren! Wir haben hier überall Zauber, die sogar verhindern, dass du hier rauskommst."

Zu Harrys Überraschung ließen sich Narcissa und Zabini einige Meter zurückfallen, während Malfoy neben ihm blieb. Ein paar Augenblicke vergingen, ihn denen sie wortlos nebeneinander gingen. Trotz der Kälte schien die Sonne und Harry genoss ihre Strahlen. Dann warf er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf Malfoy. Sein Ausdruck war unlesbar, aber etwas in seinen Augen und in seiner Art sich zu bewegen, zeigte Harry, dass er nicht mehr den wehleidigen, gerissenen und verwöhnten Jugendlichen vor sich hatte, den er aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts kannte. Er war viel gefährlicher als vorher.

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich deine Frau getötet habe, Potter?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich in ruhigem Ton.

Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht. Der einzige Beweis, den er gegen ihn hatte, war, dass er ihn für einen seelenlosen Mistkerl hielt, der zu viel Schlimmerem fähig war. Aber das bewies in Wirklichkeit gar nichts. Malfoy konnte die Hände voller Blut haben, aber Ginny nicht berührt haben.

„Warst du es?"

„Nein. Warst du es?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, warum du glaubst, dass ich es gewesen bin. Hast du einen Beweis gefunden, der mich überführt? Hat dir jemand gesagt, dass ich es gewesen bin?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Malfoy nickte leicht, als sei dies wichtig, lehnte sich dann an einen Baum, kreuzte die Arme und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und wie komme ich dann zu der Ehre?"

„Die Mörder hatten geplant, mich als unkontrollierbares Monster hinzustellen. Jemand wollte mich vernichten und du bist wahrscheinlich die Person, die mich auf diesem Planeten am meisten hasst."

Malfoy schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Das ist meine Mutter." Eine Brise wehte ihm eine Strähne ins Gesicht und er wischte sie ungeduldig aus dem Weg. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, wir haben nichts mit Ginny Weasleys Tod zu tun."

„Das ändert nicht viel."

„Nein?" Aber Malfoy antwortete sich selber. „Nein, vermutlich ändert es nichts. Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Malfoy ging los und Harry folgte ihm. Ein Teil seiner selbst war etwas neugierig auf dieses Gespräch, der andere Teil wog seine Fluchtchancen ab. Narcissa und Zabini folgten ihnen etwa fünfzehn oder zwanzig Meter entfernt mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand. Und Malfoy war sicherlich viel aufmerksamer, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Was ist das für ein Ort? Sieht wie ein Kloster aus."

„Es ist ein Kloster. Die Muggel haben es verlassen."

„Seid ihr schon lange hier?"

„Meine Mutter, meine Freunde und ich sind einige Wochen vor Ende des Krieges hier angekommen. Der Rest stieß nach und nach dazu, als die Verfolgung der Slytherins und der Familien der Todesser begann."

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, dass das Ministerium viele Verwandte von Todessern ins Exil geschickt hat."

„Die anderen Länder möchten keine Leute wie Daphne oder die Mutter von Vince aufnehmen. Und außerdem hat das Ministerium das Vermögen der meisten Familien hier konfisziert. Sie können nirgendwo hingehen und kommen daher hierher."

„Woher wissen sie von dem Ort?"

„Sie wissen es und Punkt. Ich werde dir nicht alle meine Geheimnisse an einem einzigen Tag erzählen, Potter."

Draco führte ihn vor ein Fenster und forderte ihn auf hineinzuschauen. Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. Es war eine Klasse, eine Klasse mit Kindern jeden Alters. Er erkannte Abigail und Pollux und noch andere Jugendliche, die er bei seiner Ankunft gesehen hatte, aber er sah auch einen Jungen von zwölf, dreizehn Jahren, Zwillinge, die nicht älter als zehn sein konnten und einen kleineren Jungen mit einem dunklen Teint, der wohl der Sohn von Zabini sein musste. Neben ihm saß ein anderer Junge mit heller Haut und unverkennbar blonden Haaren.

„Du hast einen Sohn?"

Malfoy schnaubte amüsiert.

„Potter, ich bin schwul. Das ist mein kleiner Bruder."

Harry wusste nicht, worüber er sich mehr wundern sollte. Obwohl in der magischen Gesellschaft Homosexualität normal war, hätte er nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy so etwas ohne Weiteres zugab. Und er hatte niemals irgendein Gerücht über den Jungen gehört. Der Informationsservice der Auroren war wirklich schlecht. Bei Merlin, wenn alles so weiterging, konnte jeden Moment Lucius Malfoy auftauchen. Schließlich war der einzige Beweis für dessen Tod Snapes Wort.

„Du hast einen Bruder?"

„Ja. Als mein Vater aus Askaban fliehen konnte, um sich Voldemort anzuschließen, verlor er keine Zeit. Dank Merlin, denn wenn ich der einzige Malfoy wäre, müsste ich heiraten und einen Erben produzieren. Jetzt ist die Malfoyzucht seine Aufgabe."

Harry drehte sich um, um Narcissa zu betrachten. Sie war schon einundfünfzig, aber Zauberer konnten bis zu hundertsiebzig, hundertachtzig Jahre alt werden, also konnte man sie noch als jung bezeichnen. Und wie alle Hexen ihres Alters sah sie viel jünger aus, maximal wie vierzig.

„Ich dachte... Ich dachte, du wärst mit Pansy zusammen."

„Ihr Auroren wisst einen Scheiß wiederholte Malfoy ohne es zu wissen die Gedanken, die Harry kurz zuvor gehabt hatte.

Er sah der Klasse weiter zu. Im klaren Widerspruch zu den magischen Gesetzen hatten die jüngeren Kinder auch schon Zauberstäbe und verwendeten sie, wie es schien, um Alohomora zu lernen. Die älteren Schüler waren in kompliziertere Sprüche vertieft. Die Lehrerein, eine Hexe um die vierzig, war Harry gänzlich unbekannt und sah etwas überlastet aus.

„Das sind alles hirnlose Idioten, bis auf meinen Bruder. Ich unterrichte sie dreimal in der Woche in Zaubertränke und habe danach immer den Wunsch, die menschliche Rasse auszurotten."

Harry musste kurz lachen, hörte aber sofort auf, als er sich erinnerte, dass Malfoy tatsächlich versucht hatte, die gesamte menschliche Rasse auszulöschen. Mehr oder weniger. Es war schwierig, von ihm als Mörder zu denken, wenn er von seinem kleinen Bruder redete und zivilisiert mit ihm sprach.

Aber diese Kinder waren unschuldig und Harry glaubte zu verstehen, was Malfoy ihm damit sagen wollte. Dass dies hier eine Zufluchtsstätte war, dass sie etwas aufbauten. Was er nicht verstand, war das Warum. Seit er hier angekommen war, fühlte er sich zunehmend unsicher.

„Malfoy, was wollt ihr von mir? Wieso wolltest du, dass ich das sehe?"

Der Zauberer brauchte einige Augenblicke, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir gehen zurück!"

Der Spaziergang war vorüber und Harry folgte ihm mit dem absurden Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Sein Verstand wusste genau, bei wem er war und was ihn erwartete, aber wenn seine Anspannung etwas nachließ, handelte er, als sei er an einem sicheren Ort und glaube, dass Malfoy in der Lage sei, ohne einen geheimen Vorwand zivilisiert mit ihm zu sprechen. Harry tadelte sich für seine Dummheit, aber das Gefühl verschwand nicht.

„Wie heißt dein Bruder?", fragte er, ohne zu wissen warum.

Malfoy blickte ihn leicht überrascht an.

„Altair. Altair Severus Malfoy."

Harry war genauso überrascht wie Malfoy zuvor.

„Severus?"

„Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Namen vorstellen.", antwortete Malfoy auf seine übliche Art und Weise, ohne wirklich irgendetwas zu erklären.

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass er ein Verräter ist?"

„Nein, Potter. Hast du es denn noch nicht bemerkt?"

„Was?", rief Harry aus, der endlich wissen wollte, was hier wirklich vor sich ging.

Aber Malfoy sagte nichts mehr bis sie bei Harrys Zimmertür angelangt waren und Harry eintrat. Er sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Hier gibt es keine Todesser."

Zwei Tage später, als es schon dunkel war, öffneten Zabini und Crabbe die Tür und zeigten mit den Zauberstäben auf ihn.

„Komm mit, Potter!" sagte Zabini mürrisch.

Harry stand vom Bett auf und fühlte sich betrogen, ohne zu wissen warum. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte das Gespräch mit Malfoy, trotz ständiger Warnungen an sich selbst, dazu geführt, dass er sich außer Gefahr gewähnt hatte. Na gut, ein Fehler mehr auf seiner Liste.

Aber der Großteil seiner Magie hatte sich erholt. Und mit ein bisschen Glück würde es ihm möglich sein, von hier zu verschwinden.

Trotzdem hatte er, wie es seit einiger Zeit in seinem Leben normal zu sein schien, wieder das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht ins Bild passte, denn anstatt in den Kerker, wie er es für diesen Fall als sicher angenommen hatte, führten ihn Zabini und der dicke Crabbe wieder in den Speisesaal, in dem er vor ein paar Tagen angekommen war. Seine Verwirrung wurde noch größer, als er sah, dass sich anscheinend die ganze Gruppe versammelt hatte, einschließlich eines alten Ehepaars und der Kinder. Es gab sogar zwei Frauen, die in aller Ruhe ihre Babys im Arm hielten. War es vielleicht wie in den historischen Filmen, wo sich die Leute auf dem Marktplatz versammelten, um zu sehen, wie der nächste Verbrecher gehängt wurde?

Malfoy erwartete ihn an demselben Platz, an dem er zum ersten Mal mit ihm geredet hatte. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd mit zur Hälfte hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Harry konnte das Dunkle Mal ausmachen, allerdings sehr verschwommen, da Voldemort nicht mehr am Leben war.

„Also, Potter... Willst du immer noch, dass ich dich foltere und langsam töte?"

Harry hörte Kichern und sah, wie an dem Tisch, an dem Malfoy lehnte, dessen kleiner Bruder und der Sohn von Blaise ihre Hände vor den Mund geschlagen hatten.

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

Malfoy zeigte auf einen leeren Stuhl an dem Tisch, neben Daphne Greengrass.

„Du kannst dich hinsetzen und mit uns zu Abend essen."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Und das war's?"

Narcissa Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wann geht es endlich in Ihren Dickschädel, dass mein Sohn Ihr Leben nicht gerettet hat, um Ihnen zu schaden, Sie idiotischer Gryffindor?"

Malfoy seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Setz dich hin, Potter. Setz dich und iss, verdammt noch mal!"  
--


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo meine lieben Leser,

hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.

Zissy, danke für dein Review :-)

Kapitel 6: Einige Wahrheiten

In dieser Nacht stand niemand Wache vor seiner Tür. Harry blieb einige Stunden auf, um über das seltsame Ergebnis seines letzten Gesprächs mit Malfoy nachzudenken. Während des Abendessens war er in einer verblüfften Stille da gesessen, die keiner seiner Tischnachbarn zu stören versucht hatte. Nach dem Essen, hatten sich einige der Jüngeren ihm genähert, sich um ihn herum aufgestellt und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen gefragt, ob er Voldemort wirklich vernichtet hätte. Die Überraschung, so etwas in einem, wie er annahm, Versteck von flüchtigen Todessern zu hören, war riesig. Der Hass, den sie gegenüber dem Schwarzmagier hegten, hatte sich aber sehr ehrlich angehört.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er fing sogar an, daran zu zweifeln, dass sie wirklich verantwortlich für den Tod der Wallace waren. Nichts, was er sah, machte einen Sinn, wenn Malfoy wirklich so ein grausamer Killer sein sollte. Und die Worte Narcissas drehten sich in seinem Kopf: _„Mein Sohn hat dir nicht das Leben gerettet, um dir zu schaden!"_ Wieso sollte Malfoy sein Leben retten wollen?

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte jemand an die Tür und informierte ihn, dass es in einer Stunde Frühstück geben würde. Harry stand, mit dem Gefühl, nur fünf Minuten geschlafen zu haben, auf, griff nach sauberer Kleidung, die ihm Abigail, kurz bevor er zu Bett gegangen war, gegeben hatte und ging zum Bad, wo zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft noch andere Leute waren. Zabini war da und rasierte sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um seine Taille geschlungen und man konnte sein Dunkles Mal sehen. Das von Crabbe, der gerade seine Dusche beendet hatte, konnte man auch gut erkennen. Aber es gab auch Männer, deren Arme makellos waren. Harry suchte das Bad nach Draco ab, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Das beunruhigte ihn nicht wirklich, er hatte bestimmt ein Bad ganz für sich.

Als er im Speisesaal ankam, frühstückten Malfoy, seine Mutter und sein Bruder schon. Harry grüßte sie mit einem Nicken, dass nur Draco erwiderte, und setzte sich an denselben Platz wie am Vorabend. Er betrachtete das Essen abschätzend und erinnerte sich wieder ans Abendessen.

„Wer macht das Essen?", fragte er Daphne Greengrass, die neben ihm saß. In Hogwarts war sie eine der Slytherins gewesen, die ihm und seinen Freunden gegenüber nicht so feindlich eingestellt war. Sie war mit Theo Nott verheiratet und hatte mit ihm zwei kleine Kinder.

„Die Hauselfen."

„Ihr habt Hauselfen?", rief er überrascht aus. Was für eine Art von Justizflüchtlingen hielt sich Hauselfen?

„Nur zwei. Der Großteil wurde vom Ministerium befreit. Wir hatten drei, aber eine ist altersbedingt gestorben."

„Und wie viele seid ihr insgesamt?", fragte er und versuchte dabei, die Leute, die im Speisesaal waren, zu zählen.

„Im Moment zweiundvierzig, dich nicht mitgezählt."

„Im Moment?" fragte er, an die Todesser denkend, von denen er annahm, dass Malfoy sie zusammen mit Crabbe und ihm befreit hatte.

„Einige Legale sind gerade nicht da."

„Legale?"

„Wie meine Schwester Andrea. Leute, gegen die nichts vorliegt, die nur hier sind, weil ihre Eltern verbannt wurden oder weil sie Waisen sind und aus Hogwarts oder dem Waisenheim, in dem sie im Sommer untergebracht sind, geflohen sind."

Harry erinnerte sich an ein halbes Dutzend unerklärliche Fälle von spurlos Verschwundenen in den letzten neun Jahren. Das Ministerium ging davon aus, dass sich die Jugendlichen in der Muggelwelt versteckt hielten. Alle Verschwundenen waren Waisenkinder, die vom Sprechenden Hut in das nichtexistierende Haus Slytherin geschickt worden waren.

„All diese Kinder kamen hierher?" Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher wussten sie, dass sie hierher kommen konnten?"

Sie ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.

„Einer von den Jugendlichen, Boderick, hat sich Anfang des Jahres umgebracht. Die Todesser ermordeten seine Eltern. Er war eine Waise."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an ihn! Er verschwand während eines Hogsmeadeausflugs." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat sich umgebracht? Warum?"

Daphne machte eine kummervolle Geste.

„Keiner weiß es. Er war fünfzehn, als er hier ankam, in einigen Monaten wäre er sechzehn geworden und er hätte gehen können. Aber er war sehr schweigsam und baute zu niemandem eine Beziehung auf. Ich denke, dass er den Tod seiner Eltern nie überwunden hat." Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. „Außerdem sind da noch die Kinder, die hier auf die Welt kommen. Jedenfalls, die Anzahl variiert immer."

Harry erinnerte sich an die Todesser und nahm, als er sich die Worte von Malfoy in Erinnerung rief, an, dass sie sich hier vielleicht nicht niederlassen durften. Obwohl, wenn diese Gruppe Voldemort so sehr hasste, wieso sollten sie sie dann befreien? Ein weiteres Rätsel, dass es zu lösen galt..

Nach dem Frühstück kam Malfoy mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu und fragte ihn, ob sie reden könnten. Harry folgte ihm still durch die ihm schon bekannten Korridore des Klosters, obwohl es noch einige gab, in denen er noch nie gewesen war. Schließlich kamen sie in einem kleinen Arbeitszimmer voller Bücher an. Malfoy setzte sich in den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und bat Harry, auf einem bequemen Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Dann gab er ihm eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Harry ließ sie fast fallen, so ungeduldig war er, zu lesen, ob sie etwas über ihn geschrieben hatten.

Sie hatten. Auf der ersten Seite stand, dass sie immer noch den Jungen-der-lebt suchten. Laut der Zeitung dachten die Auroren, dass Malfoy ihn entführt hatte, um ihn persönlich umzubringen oder um seine unkontrollierte Macht gegen die magische Welt einzusetzen. Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, fühlte er sich nicht gerade gut.

„Ich nehme an, dass dein Plan ist, von hier zu verschwinden und zu versuchen, die Personen, die deine Frau ermordet haben und dir eine Falle gestellt haben, zu finden.", sagte Malfoy in einem fast geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Aber sämtliche Auroren sind auf der Suche nach dir und du hast dich noch nicht ganz von deinem Gefängnisaufenthalt erholt. Wenn du einige Zeit bei uns bleiben willst, kannst du das machen."

Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich vorzustellen, dass ein verlassenes Kloster voller Todesserfamilien ein sicherer Ort für ihn sein könnte.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Remus Lupin eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen? Ich würde ihn gerne wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht."

„Lupin? Ist er nicht mit einer Aurorin verheiratet?"

‚_Mit deiner Kusine.'_, dachte Harry, der nicht wusste, ob Draco sich über dieses Detail im Klaren war. Die Mutter von Tonks, Andromeda, war eine Schwester von Narcissa. Sie war aber enterbt und aus dem Familienstammbaum gelöscht worden, als sie einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer geheiratet hatte.

„Die zwei sind auf meiner Seite."

„Dann werden sie bestimmt überwacht. Wir überlegen uns etwas. Heißt das, du bleibst?"

Harry hatte sich noch nicht entschieden.

„Malfoy... wieso hilfst du mir?"

Draco kniff die Lippen kurz zusammen, lachte dann aber auf.

„Na ja... Ich hätte vor fünf Jahren auch nicht ohne deine Hilfe aus dem Ministerium fliehen können, oder?"

Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich bei der Erwähnung seines peinlichen Fehlers nicht wie ein Idiot.

„Ist es deswegen?"

Malfoy kehrte wieder zu seinem professionellen Ton zurück.

„Du kannst dich im ganzen Kloster frei bewegen, Potter, aber ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du dem Zaubertranklabor fern bleibst. Und vergiss nicht, dass dieser Ort durch einen Fidelius geschützt ist und durch einige Anitapparationszauber. Wenn du dich alleine zu weit entfernst, kannst du ihn hne Hilfe nicht wieder finden. Und ich halte ich es für keine gute Idee, dir jetzt schon zu sagen, wo wir genau sind."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du ein Auror bist. Niemandem gefällt die Idee, einen Auroren gehen zu lassen, der weiß, wo er uns suchen muss."

„Glaubst du, dass ich euch verraten würde?"

„Es ist nicht wichtig, was ich glaube. Es ist wichtig, was die Mehrheit denkt. Ich nehme an, du brauchst einen Zauberstab."

Harry setzte sich überrascht auf.

„Ihr gebt mir einen Zauberstab?", fragte er ungläubig.

Malfoy schnitt eine Grimasse und stand auf.

„Ja, Potter. Wir wissen, dass wir damit das Risiko eingehen, dass du uns zusammentreibst, fängst und uns dann dem Ministerium auslieferst, um deinen Titel als Retter der Welt wieder zurück zubekommen, aber, trotzdem, wir geben dir einen Zauberstab. Wenn du mir folgen würdest..."

Harry folgte ihm wütend aus dem Zimmer.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum es dich so sehr stört, dass ich dir nicht traue. Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir jemals Freunde gewesen, oder?

„Nein, wir waren keine. Du wolltest nicht. Aber deine ach so wundervollen Freunde haben dich im Stich gelassen, sobald die Schlampe, die deine Frau war, tot aufgefunden wurde, und ich bin derjenige, der verhindert hat, dass du jetzt ein sabberndes, windelntragendes Etwas bist. Ironisch, nicht wahr?"

Die Wahrheit dieser Worte traf ihn hart. Harry fühlte sich nicht schuldig, dass er damals Malfoys kindliches Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte, denn schon mit elf Jahren war Draco Malfoy eine arrogante, lügnerische und gehässige Göre gewesen, die ihn zu sehr an seinen prügelnden Vetter Dudley erinnert hatte. Aber es tat ihm unsäglich weh, dass Ron und Hermione in so fallen gelassen hatten. Wer immer auch hinter dieser Falle steckte, wusste ganz genau, wen er aus dem Weg schaffen musste, damit Harry seine größte Stütze verlor.

„Sie wurden auch betrogen!"

Malfoy antwortete darauf nichts mehr und sie verbrachten den Rest des Weges in Schweigen. Als sie an einer Tür ankamen, öffnete Draco diese mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Lumos.", sagte er und das Zimmer wurde beleuchtet.

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde, aber das bestimmt nicht. Das Zimmer glich dem Lager des verstorbenen Mr. Ollivander, der der respektierteste Zauberstabmacher des Landes gewesen war. Es war bis an die Decke mit Schachteln für Zauberstäbe vollgestopft.

„Was ist das?", fragte er überrascht.

„Voldemort hatte den Laden von Ollivander geplündert und hat alles mit in sein Quartier genommen. Als wir flohen, haben wir sie mitgenommen. Wenn du Glück hast, findest du einen, der dich auswählt, obwohl du wahrscheinlich eine Weile dafür brauchen wirst."

„Alleine?" Er hatte erwartet, dass Malfoy oder jemand anderes ihm bei der Auswahl half.

„Alleine. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, Leute ermorden und so. Du weißt schon."

Trotz der Beleidigungen, die er besonders von Slytherins, abbekommen hatte, gefiel es Harry eigentlich nicht, mit seiner Kraft anzugeben. Aber seit einigen Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihn wie einen Vollidioten behandelten, der nichts verstand und er gab dem Impuls nach, ihnen zu zeigen, dass er immer noch ein sehr machtvoller Zauberer war. Er holte tief Luft, konzentrierte sich auf die Magie in seinem Körper und versuchte, eine Verbindung zu ihr herzustellen. Dann streckte er seinen Arm in Richtung der Schachteln aus.

„Accio Zauberstab!", sagte er und sendete bewusst die Essenz seiner Magie aus. Sieben Zauberstäbe schossen daraufhin aus ihren Schachteln und landeten in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Harry fing sie geschickt auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fallen konnten, und schaute dann zu Malfoy, der vergeblich versuchte, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Einer von diesen wird es tun."

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Es ist einfache zauberstablose Magie.", antwortete Harry mit falscher Unschuld. „Sag nicht, dass du das nicht kannst!"

Malfoys Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Natürlich kann ich ein zauberstabloses Accio, Potter. Was ich wissen will, ist, wie du es verwendet hast, damit sie dich auswählen."

Wären sie noch fünfzehn und wären sie noch in Hogwarts, hätte Harry ihm ein Grinsen geschenkt und wäre, ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben, gegangen. Aber Malfoy hatte ihn vor einem Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod bewahrt und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ihn noch umbringen wollte oder dass er schuld an Ginnys Tod war. Auf eine merkwürdige und unvorhergesehene Weise standen sie zeitweise auf derselben Seite.

„Während ich den Accio durchgeführt habe, habe ich mich auf die Essenz meiner Magie konzentriert, damit die Zauberstäbe sie erkennen. Deswegen sind nur die gekommen, denen ich gefallen habe."

Er schaute sich alle sorgfältig an und behielt dann denjenigen, der ihn am meisten an seinen alten erinnerte. Mit seinem ersten und ohne unerwünschte Nebeneffekte ausgeführten Zauber schickte er die restlichen Zauberstäbe zurück in ihre Schachteln.

„Der ist perfekt."

Draco schaute ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an und nickte dann.

„Gut. Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, muss ich noch einiges erledigen. Schließ die Tür, wenn du gehst!"

--------------------------------------

In Askaban und in den ersten Tagen im Kloster hatte Harry frenetisch und unermüdlich immer an den Mord an Ginny, mögliche Schuldige, mögliche Gründe, das Verhalten von Hermione, seinen Hass gegenüber Malfoy, Fluchtwege, Selbstmord usw. denken müssen. Er hatte nicht aufhören können, daran zu denken, dass seine Freundin aus Hogwarts, die einzige Frau, in die er je verliebt gewesen war, ermordet worden war und dass dieser Mord eine Wahrheit über sie aufgedeckt hatte, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber erst, als er endlich wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, fand er die Kraft, sich genau dem zu stellen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften durch seine Erinnerungen: Wie alles begonnen hatte, wie seine Sehnsucht nach ihr immer größer wurde, seine Eifersucht, als sie mit Michael Corner ging, der glorreiche Moment ihres ersten Kusses... Später dann die schwere Kriegszeit. Mit nur fünfzehn und sechszehn Jahren hatte Ginny wie eine Veteranin gekämpft, des Hauses Gryffindors würdig. Merlin, wie sehr er sie damals geliebt hatte, wie er sie bewundert hatte. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ihre Jungfräulichkeit am Vorabend des Endkampfes gegen Voldemort geschenkt. Harry hatte sich damals unendlich dankbar gefühlt, weil er, obwohl er der einzige war, der Voldemort besiegen konnte und einer der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten dazu, auch ein Junge von siebzehn Jahren war, den die Idee, als Jungfrau zu sterben, fast genauso sehr beunruhigte, wie einfach nur zu sterben.

Er wusste, dass sie anfangs glücklich gewesen waren. Als er versuchte, herauszufinden, wann es anfing, schief zu gehen, konnte er keine Antwort geben. Sie hatten keine großen Auseinandersetzungen gehabt, hatten ohne große Probleme zusammen gelebt, sie hatten viel zusammen unternommen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger verstand er, warum sie plötzlich zu zwei Personen geworden waren, die ein Haus miteinender geteilt und ab und zu miteinender geschlafen hatten.

Harry war nicht sehr bewandert in Selbstreflexion, da er ein Instinktmensch war, aber er musste feststellen, dass ihn ihre Untreue eigentlich viel mehr stören sollte, als sie es tatsächlich tat. Wenn er an sie dachte, spürte er nur einen schrecklichen Schmerz wegen ihrem Tod, keine Eifersucht, kein gebrochenes Herz, kein Gefühl des Verrats.

Sicher, wäre Ginny nicht gestorben, hätte diese Entdeckung unweigerlich zur Scheidung geführt, aber in einem Moment der Klarheit verstand er, dass es ihm viel mehr ausgemacht hätte, sich weniger als Weasley und etwas einsamer zu fühlen, als die schlichte Tatsache, nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen zu sein ihm etwas ausmachte. Er konnte sie nicht dafür kritisieren, nicht mehr in ihn verliebt gewesen zu sein, nicht, wenn er auch aufgehört hatte, sie zu lieben.

In dieser Nacht, nach dem Abendessen, ging er früh zu Bett. Zum ersten Mal, seit Ron ihn so hasserfüllt geschlagen hatte, weinte er. Er hatte Ginny Potter nichts zu sagen, aber seiner Freundin Ginny Weasley schwor er, sie zu rächen.

-------------------------------

Während der nächsten Tage passte sich Harry seinem neuen Leben immer mehr an und sammelte weiter Kräfte. Die Routine an diesem Ort war einfach. Die Jüngsten verbrachten fünf oder sechs Stunde im Unterricht. Alle Fächer Hogwarts wurden unterrichtet, obwohl Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fast nur aus Theorie bestand und sie ihm gestanden, dass sie Kräuterkunde und Alte Runen etwas vernachlässigten. Den Rest der Zeit spielten sie oder trieben Unfug. Die Erwachsenen spielten Quidditch, hunderte Kartenspiele und Schach, kümmerten sich um ihre Kinder, lasen oder erledigten die Dinge, die die Hauselfen nicht schafften. Es gab einen Saal mit einem Klavier und es wurde Bulgarischunterricht gegeben, für die Legalen, die ihren Abschluss in Durmstrang machen wollten. Freitagabends versammelten sie sich, um über alles zu diskutieren, was die Gruppe betraf. Außerdem übten alle ab sechzehn Jahren, außer ein paar Witwen in Narcissas Alter, die nicht so kämpferisch waren wie sie, Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber. Es gab zwei Trainingseinheiten, eine am frühen Nachmittag und eine ein paar Stunden nach dem Abendessen. An der ersten ließen sie ihn teilnehmen, aber ander zweiten, die geheimer war, nicht. Sie standen auch Wache. Harry bot an, auch eine Wachschicht zu übernehmen, da er nicht nur ein weiterer Magen, der gefüllt werden musste, sein wollte. Narcissa und Zabini, die die Stellvertreter von Draco zu sein schienen, machten ein finsteres Gesicht, aber Malfoy stimmte zu und sagte nur, dass sie schließlich alle den gemeinsamen Wunsch hätten, den Auroren aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Manchmal wurde die Routine aber auch unterbrochen. In einer Nacht verschwand Malfoy mit fünf, sechs weiteren Personen aus dem Kloster und sie kehrten, nach einigen Stunden, in denen es im Kloster vor Anspannung nur so geknistert hatte, mit einem Hauself zurück. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Harry, sie hätten ihn entführt , aber als das Wesen wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, lief es zu Penelope Nott, Mutter von Theo Nott, warf sich vor ihre Füße und flehte darum, wieder in ihre Dienste aufgenommen zu werden.

Der Großteil der Leute, die er aus Hogwarts kannte hielten Abstand zu ihm, aber er kam gut mit den etwas jüngeren Zauberern aus. Es waren die Gespräche mit ihnen, die ihn überzeugten, dass, so viele Dunkle Male er in der Dusche auch sah, Malfoy nicht gelogen hatte, als er im erzählt hatte, dass es hier keinen gab, der Voldemort noch unterstützte. Fast alle diese Jugendlichen hatten ihre Eltern oder ihre älteren Geschwister während des Krieges verloren, aber, ob sie es dachten oder nicht, sie kritisierten niemals öffentlich die Taten ihrer Eltern und Verwandten. Und wenn sie von Voldemort sprachen, spuckten sie seinen Namen mit Abscheu aus. Natürlich hassten sie das Ministerium mit fast der gleichen Intensität, viele verwendeten „Schlammblut", als wäre es das normalste der Welt und die wenigen Male die sie über Muggel sprachen, redeten sie über sie, als wären diese eine seltsame Spezies, mit der sie nicht gemeinsam hatten. Aber trotz alle dem waren sie keine Schwarzmagier.

Auch sein Glaube, dass das hier die Abtrünnigen waren, wurde immer schwächer. Diese Jugendlichen lehnten den Namen, den die Presse ihnen gegeben hatte, ab. Und alle, ohne Ausnahme, verneinten, dass sie für die Morde verantwortlich waren. Die Mehrheit beschuldigte diejenigen, die sie „wahre Todesser" nannten. Andere waren der Meinung, dass ihnen diese Morde vom Ministerium untergeschoben wurde, um so die Enteignungen und Verfolgungen zu rechtfertigen. Mit bitterem Zynismus fügten sie hinzu, dass das Geld für den Wiederaufbau des Landes nach dem Krieg ja schließlich auch irgendwoher kommen musste. Die Einfallsreichsten waren der Überzeugung, dass das Ministerium selber hinter den Morden steckte. Aber trotzdem verhielten sich alle wie unschuldig Angeklagte und, obwohl es möglich war, dass die Älteren hinter ihrem Rücken agierten, zweifelte Harry an dieser Möglichkeit immer mehr.

Aber wenn die unschuldig waren, warum sagten sie es dann nicht deutlich? Erst hatten sie ihn denken lassen, dass er ihr Gefangener war und sie ihn foltern und langsam töten würden und nun schienen alle von ihm enttäuscht zu sein, dass er nicht merkte, was für wundervolle Personen sie im Grunde doch waren. Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, sich mit ihm zusammenzusetzen und ihm dann zu erklären, wie der Hase lief? Diese Handlungsweise machte Harry etwas wütend, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er es mit Slytherins zu tun hatte. Slytherins waren nie direkt, mit ihnen gab es nur Halbwahrheiten, Masken und Anspielungen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, zu erwarten, dass sie sich anders verhielten. Später merkte er, dass er ihnen wahrscheinlich auch nicht geglaubt hätte. Nicht, ohne diese Zeit mit ihnen verbracht zu haben, nicht, ohne sie etwas besser kennen gelernt zu haben.

Er nahm an, dass Malfoy ihm deswegen keine Erklärung gegeben hatte, nur Zeit, damit er seine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen konnte.

Malfoy... Harry war wirklich verwirrt. Seit der Episode mit den Zauberstäben hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt und trafen sich eigentlich nur beim Essen. Dass er Malfoy morgens nicht im Bad sah, wenn sich fast alle dort trafen, um sich zu rasieren, zu duschen oder die Zähne zu putzen, war nicht deswegen, weil er ein eigenes Bad hatte, sondern weil er unter einer leichten Schlaflosigkeit litt, die ihn schon um fünf oder sechs Uhr morgens aufwachen ließ. Manchmal sah er, wie Malfoy seinen Bruder auf dem Besen trainierte, mit seiner Mutter redete oder mit Zabini lachte, aber er verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Zaubertranklabor und bereitete die Tränke, die diese kleine Gemeinschaft brauchte, zu. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er etwas mit Adrian Pucey am Laufen hatte, obwohl er sie nie mehr als reden gesehen hatte. Die jüngeren Jungen und Mädchen bewunderten ihn und es war klar, dass sie ihn als Anführer respektierten. In Hogwarts hatte Malfoy viel mehr Charisma besessen, als er wirklich verdient hatte, aber Harry musste anerkennen, dass das Erwachsenwerden ihn in einen guten Chef verwandelt hatte. Er war um diese Leute besorgt und man merkte es. Manchmal trug Malfoy einen in sich versunkenen und reservierten Ausdruck im Gesicht, den er selbst während der Kriegsjahre oft im Spiegel gesehen hatte, wenn er sich gefragt hatte, ob er in der Lage sein würde, all die Erwartungen, die auf ihm lagen, erfüllen zu können. Harry entdeckte, dass Malfoy anfing, ihn zu faszinieren, aber Malfoy schien ihn zu ignorieren und er wusste auch nicht, wie er die über Jahre gewachsene Distanz überbrücken konnte.

An einem Tag, als er schon mehr als drei Wochen dort war, kamen Altair Malfoy und sein Schatten Victor Zabini in den Speisesaal gerannt, wo Harry gerade dabei war, zu helfen, für Halloween zu dekorieren.

„Mein Bruder will, dass du zu seinem Arbeitszimmer kommst.", teilte Altair, der wild nach Luft schnappte, um klar zu machen, dass er in einer überraschenden und bewundernswerten Geschwindigkeit gerannt war, ihm mit.

Harry nickte und gab seine Schachtel mit Dekorationsartikeln an die bullige Millicent Bulstrode weiter, die mit Greg Goyle verheiratet war und mit ihm zusammen die zwei wahrscheinlich hässlichsten Kinder der Geschichte produziert hatte. Neugierig ging er zu Malfoys Arbeitszimmer. Dort warteten schon Zabini, Narcissa und, zu seiner Überraschung, Pansy Parkinson, die ihm ein verächtliches Lächeln schenkte, bevor sie wieder genauso ernst wie die anderen wurde.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es gab einen weiteren Angriff.", sagte Malfoy, der ihm eine der zwei Ausgaben des Tagespropheten, die auf dem Tisch lagen, gab.

NEUSTES OPFER DER ABTRÜNNIGEN: EIN AUROR 

London. Lavender Brown. _Der Auror Marcus Belby, 27, wurde gestern morgen tot im Schlafzimmer seiner Wohnung gefunden. Der Auror, dessen Tod gegen 10 Uhr des Vorabends eingetreten war, zeigt Anzeichen eines Eviscerus auf. Das Zeichen der Abtrünnigen wurde sowohl in diesem Zimmer als auch im Esszimmer gefunden. Der Chef der Auroren, Gawain Robards versicherte, sichtbar bewegt, dass seine Abteilung alles tun werde, um die Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. „Die Abtrünnigen können viel gefährlicher sein als angenommen, aber wir werden nicht eher ruhen, bis wir sie zur Strecke gebracht haben!"_

_Marcus Belby könnte dadurch zum Ziel dieser kriminellen Bande geworden sein, dass der Leiter des Teams war, dass die vor drei Wochen ausgebrochenen Todesser gesucht und gefunden hatte. Die Aurorenabteilung schließt aber auch andere Theorien nicht aus. Der Leichnam verbleibt heute in St.Mungos. Marcus Belby wird morgen um 12 Uhr mittags in allen Ehren beigesetzt werden._

Obwohl er ihm in Askaban am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte, fühlte Harry mit ihm. Er war ein guter Kerl gewesen und seine Freundin musste am Boden zerstört sein. Aber so Leid es ihm tat, dies war der entscheidende Beweis dafür, dass dieses Verbrechen nicht von Malfoys Leuten verübt worden war. Denn zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes hatten sich alle Erwachsenen ohne Ausnahme im Speisesaal bei einer Versammlung befunden. Falls er noch einige Zweifel über die Unschuld der Abtrünnigen gehegt hatte, zu mindestens was diese Verbrechen anginge, hatten sich diese nun zerstreut.

„Da steht noch mehr.", sagte Malfoy und gab ihm die andere Zeitung. „Die ist von gestern."

HARRY POTTER – HAUPTVERDÄCHTIGER IM AURORENMORD 

London. Lavender Brown. _Gawain Robards, Chefauror, gab gestern in einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, dass Beweise gefunden wurden, die darauf hinweisen, dass der Junge-der-lebt der Hauptverdächtige für den Mord an Marcus Belby ist. Anscheinend hat Belby Morddrohungen von Potter erhalten, als er diesen während seiner Gefangenschaft in Askaban bewacht hat. Außerdem wurde die gleiche Tötungsart verwendet, die Potter sieben Wochen zuvor bei seiner Frau angewendet hatte. Diese und andere Beweise, die noch der Geheimhaltung unterliegen, zeigen, dass, im Gegensatz zu allem, was angenommen wurde, der Junge-der-lebt nicht von den Abtrünnigen ermordet worden ist, sondern sich ihnen angeschlossen hat._

_Janus Logan, beratender Experte der Auroren, dessen Fachgebiet die Psychologie des Schwarzmagiers ist, erschien auf Drängen von Robards hin, um die möglichen Gründe, die Potter dazubrachten, sich denen anzuschließen, die er bis vor einigen Monaten noch als seine Feinde angesehen hatte, zu erklären: „Die Untreue seiner Frau und die Zurückweisung durch die magische Gesellschaft, die er nach diesem schrecklichen Mord erfuhr, verursachten in ihm ein Gefühl des Verraten Seins. Zauberer mit einer so großen Macht tendieren oft dazu, zu denken, dass sie über Gut und Böse erhaben sind. Potter und die Abtrünnigen benutzen sich möglicherweise gegenseitig, um ihre jeweiligen Rachepläne durchzuführen."_

„_Angesichts der beunruhigenden Situation, dass ein Zauberer, mächtiger als der legendäre Albus Dumbledore oder der schreckliche Voldemort, seine Kräfte mit den Todessern vereint, gibt es aber dennoch keinen Grund zur Panik", erklärte Logan. „Eines der Hauptmerkmale eines Voldemorts oder eines Grindelwalds ist der obsessive Wunsch nach Macht. Natürlich ist Potter gefährlich, aber nicht in diesem Sinne und ich denke es ist absolut unmöglich, dass wir wieder in einen Krieg hineingezogen werden, wie den letzten, unter dem wir zu leiden hatten."_

Als Harry den Blick hob, bebte er fast vor Zorn.

„Das ist alles eine Lüge!"

„Aber Potter...", sagte Pansy spöttisch. „Das sagt der Prophet, das sagen die Auroren. Wie kann es dann eine Lüge sein?"

Zabini unterstützte diese spöttische Aussage mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und Harry warf beiden einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann sammelte er sich wieder und schaute zu Draco, der ernst geblieben war.

„Ich nehme an, dass dieselben, die es auf euch abgesehen haben, es jetzt auch auf mich abgesehen haben."

„Ich würde sagen, dass es auch dieselben sind, die das Weasley-Mädchen ermordet haben.", antwortete Malfoy. Entschieden wendete er sich den anderen zu. „Lasst uns bitte alleine!"

Seine Freunde gehorchten mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen, aber Narcissa setzte ein finsteres Gesicht auf.

„Draco..."

„Laß mich, Mutter!"

Es gab eine Stille, in denen blaue mit grauen Augen fochten, und schlussendlich verließ Narcissa das Zimmer. Trotz dessen, was er gerade gelesen hatte, war Harry aufgeregt, da er ahnte, dass er nun erfahren würde, was los war. Aber Malfoy schaute ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, als würde er mit sich selber kämpfen. Dann erhob er sich und schaute aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers. Das Licht der Abenddämmerung war ihm wie immer hold und ließ ihn neidenswert ätherisch und zart erscheinen.

„Potter... Severus hat mir einmal gesagt, dass du in jener Nacht als Dumbledore starb,auf dem Astronomieturm warst."

„Ja."

Malfoy schaute ihn an und er war überrascht, dass seine Augen einen Funken Verzweiflung in sich trugen.

„Dann hast du auch gehört, dass Voldemort mir gedroht hat, mich und meine Eltern umzubringen. Du weißt, dass Dumbledore mir Schutz angeboten hat und ich ihn annehmen wollte."

Harry nickte.

„Ja, und ich habe seinerzeit auch schon so ausgesagt.", erklärte Harry, der versuchte, zu ergründen, was das alles mit den Morden der Abtrünnigen zu tun hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Potter... hör zu, als ich von dort mit den Todessern geflohen bin, habe ich sofort kapiert, dass Severus ein Spion sein musste und bei Gelegenheit habe ich ihn gebeten, dass er mich ihm helfen lässt. Ich hasste Voldemort, hast du das nicht bemerkt? Ich wollte ihn tot sehen. Und als Severus Mad-Eye Moody kontaktierte, um den Tod von Dumbledore aufzuklären und er wieder begann, ihm Informationen zukommen zu lassen, rekrutierten sie auch mich als Spion."

Harry klappte der Mund auf

„Was?"

Malfoy schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Genau, das ist das Problem. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir glaubst, aber als ich getötet habe, tat ich das, um meine Tarnung als Spion nicht auffliegen zu lassen, genau wie Severus. Und während ich für deinen werten Orden des Phönix Informationen gesammelt habe, wussten meine Mutter und ich uns anderweitig zu helfen und bauten diese Zuflucht auf. Bevor die richtigen Kämpfe begangen, flohen wir mit Blaise, Vince, Greg und den anderen Slytherins, die gezwungen worden waren, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen, hierher. So war es abgemacht. Mit den Zauberstäben und dem Mord an einigen von Voldemorts Leuten. Aber Severus und Mad-Eye waren ja so blöd, sich umbringen zu lassen, ohne vorher jemandem meine wahre Stellung mitzuteilen, und so kam es, dass meine Belohnung dafür, dass ich für die Scheiß-Muggel und Schlammblüter gekämpft habe, ist, dass ich jetzt der meistgesuchte Verbrecher Englands geworden bin."

Die Erinnerungen an das Kriegsjahr drängten sich in Harrys Kopf. Er und seine Freunde hatten immer vermutet, dass Mad-Eye Moody einen Kontakt in den Reihen der Todesser hatte und Dumbledores Bild, das in Hogwarts hang, hatte bestätigt, dass, wenn Severus Snape sein Leben beendet haben sollte, er dies auf seinen Befehl hin getan hatte. Und alle gingen davon aus, dass der ehemalige Professor für Zaubertränke dieser Spion gewesen war.

Aber einmal hatte Remus laut kommentiert, dass er manchmal dachte, dass es mehr als einen Spion geben musste. Niemandem kam in den Sinn, dass es sich dabei um Draco Malfoy hätte handeln können.

War er es gewesen? Wirklich er?

„Malfoy...", sagte er schließlich. „In der Nacht, als du Crabbe und mich aus Askaban geholt hast, hast du da auch die anderen Typen, die wirklich Todesser sind, freigelassen?"

„Potter, sei kein Idiot. Diese Bastarde sind immer noch in ihren Zellen."

„Ich habe gehört, wie du befohlen hast, die andern zu holen."

„Wir haben einige Dementorisierte befreit und sie dort gelassen, um die Auroren abzulenken. Wir haben auch Mundungus Fletcher befreit, obwohl der fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat, als er uns sah. Aber wir haben niemanden rausgeholt, der gefährlich ist. Wieso hätte ich sie befreien sollen? Sie hassen uns, sie würden versuchen, uns zu töten. Ich würde dir gerne sagen, dass ich dir den Bericht darüber im Tagespropheten zeigen kann, aber ich glaube, du weißt schon, dass dieses Klatschblatt nicht einmal mit einer dreifachen Dosis Veritaserum wüsste, was wahr ist."

Harry betrachtete ihn, ohne zu wissen, was er denken sollte. Er hasste es, nicht zu wissen, was er denken sollte und das geschah viel zu oft, seit er an diesem Ort gelandet war. Aber es war das Puzzlestück, das fehlte. Es war der Grund, warum hier alle Voldemort hassten, weshalbsie Snape respektierten, weshalb er auf Anhänger des Jungen-der-lebt in diesen Mauern getroffen war.

Letztendlich waren auch das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet keine Quelle für zuverlässigen Informationen mehr. Er konnte nur auf das vertrauen, was er mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, und sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen. Er hatte sich einige Male geirrt bei der Unterscheidung von Schuldigen und Unschuldigen, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb.

„Ich glaube dir!"

Malfoy riss die Augen weit auf und Harry sah Überraschung und noch etwas anderes, unerwartetes in ihnen. Dankbarkeit. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Da wusste er, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

„Im Ernst?"

„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum es wichtig ist, dass ich dir glaube. Was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

Malfoy schaute eine Zeit lang auf die Zeitungen und Überraschung und Dankbarkeit wurden durch die Ernsthaftigkeit von zuvor ersetzt.

„Das Ministerium glaubt zu Recht, dass die Abtrünnigen Todesser sind, die noch loyal zu Voldemort stehen. Wir sind sicher, dass Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Notts Vater und Antonin Dolohov am Leben sind und..."

„Warte, warte. Notts Vater? Der hat sich in Askaban selbst umgebracht, als er vor ein paar Jahren gefangen worden war."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und konnte die Wachen täuschen. Wir sind vor ein paar Jahren aneinander geraten. Wir vermuten auch, dass der Vater von Greg und der von Adrian unter ihnen sind. Und sie haben mindestens ein Dutzend Schwarzmagier aus anderen Ländern rekrutieren können. Aber es ist unmöglich, dass sie alleine handeln! Verstehst du nicht? Sie haben jemandem im Ministerium, jemand, der sie beschützt."

„Ein eingeschleuster Todesser?"

„Nein. Außer sie haben ihn nach Voldemorts Tod rekrutiert."

„Irgendeine Idee?"

„Wir haben mehrere Personen in Verdacht, aber keine Beweise. Es muss natürlich jemand sein, der mächtig genug ist, um die notwendigen Fäden ziehen zu können." Harry nickte, dachte an die Leute im Ministerium und versuchte, sich den Verräter unter ihnen vorzustellen. „Aber wir verstehen den Grund der Morde nicht. Sie töten weder Blutsverräter noch Muggelkinder."

Harry erinnerte plötzlich sich an den kleinen Ian Tennant und sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen.

„Sie suchen etwas, einen Gegenstand."

Malfoy zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Was? Warum sagst du das? Was weißt du?"

Harry zögerte einige Sekunden und erzählte ihm schließlich alles, was Tennant gesehen hatte und auch von seinem nachfolgenden Gespräch mit Robards.

„Ich nehme an, wenn ihr nichts von ihm gehört habt, ist es deswegen, weil ihn das Ministerium nicht als Zeugen akzeptieren wollte."

Malfoys Augen leuchteten.

„Bei Merlin, Potter..."

„Was?"

„Sie haben deine Frau am gleichen Tag umgebracht, an dem du einen Zeugen des Mordes finden konntest."

Harry wurde bleich.

„Denkst du, dass da ein Zusammenhang besteht?"

„Es muss so sein. Verstehst du denn nicht?"

„Aber niemand wusste, dass ich diesen Jungen gefunden habe, niemand außer..." Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. „Oh, bei Merlin, nur Robards."

„Robards.", wiederholte Malfoy, den Namen wie eine scheußliche Infektion betonend. Dann stand er auf. „Potter, meine Mutter und der Rest müssen davon erfahren."

Harry nickte und sah, wie Draco seine Hauselfin rief und ihr auftrug, Narcissa, Zabini und Parkinson zu benachrichtigen. Die zwei warteten, jeder in den eigenen, schwirrenden Gedanken versunken, auf die anderen. Harry konnte das, was sich durch dieses Gespräch ergeben hatte, kaum glauben. Robards hasste die Todesser: Er hatte seinen Vater im ersten Krieg verloren und seine Tochter und seine Enkelin im zweiten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Robards Abmachungen mit Psychopaten wie Lestrange traf.

Narcissa kam als erstes. Pansy und Blaise brauchten ein paar Minuten länger, bevor sie auftauchten und Harry hatte, obwohl er gerade andere Dinge im Kopf hatte, das Gefühl, dass die beiden unterbrochen worden waren. Na gut, Pansy konnte offensichtlich nicht mit Malfoy zusammen sein, wenn dieser schwul war. Als die beiden eintraten, schauten sie ihn so an, als wäre er an ihrer gescheiterten romantischen Zweisamkeit schuld. Aber da begann Draco schon, alles zu erzählen, was sie beredet hatten und sie verstanden sofort dessen Bedeutung.

„Potter, konntest du die Todesser erkennen?", fragte ihn Narcissa sehr ernst.

„Nein, sie standen mit dem Rücken zu mir und trugen Kapuzen."

„Wenn ich Legilimentik bei dir anwende, kann ich sie vielleicht identifizieren."

Die Idee, Narcissa Malfoy in seinem Kopf zu haben, war nicht einmal ansatzweise in seiner Liste von Dingen, die er gerne machen würde, vorhanden, aber er stimmte zu und konzentrierte sich auf die entsprechende Erinnerung. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und Harry spürte sofort ihre Präsenz in seinem Geist. Er musste ihr zugestehen, dass sie sanft war und er entspannte sich, während die Szene durch seinen Kopf lief, diesmal dank des Zaubers mit einer fast filmähnlichen Präzision. Nach deren Ablauf verschwand das Gefühl einer anderen Präsenz wieder.

„Ich bin sicher, dass einer von ihnen Dolohov ist und ich glaube, der andere ist mein Schwager." Sie meinte Lestrange, der mit ihrer anderen Schwester Bellatrix verheiratet war. „Den dritten kann ich nicht erkennen."

„Das sind die Namen, die wie erwartet haben.", sagte Zabini.

„Aber was für ein wertvolles Objekt könnten diese Wallace gehütet haben?" fragte Draco. „Die Wallace sind keine besondere Familie. Und auch wenn er ein Unaussprechlicher gewesen ist, die Unaussprechlichen bewahren niemals etwas, was mit ihrer Arbeit zusammenhängt, zu Hause auf."

„Es stand auch in keiner Zeitung etwas von einem geheimen Zimmer.", sagte Pansy. „Obwohl das natürlich nichts zu bedeuten hat."

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf und schaute Harry direkt an.

„Aber etwas passt nicht ins Bild. Wenn du umgebracht werden solltest, weil du von dem Zeugen wusstest, wieso haben sie dich nicht direkt getötet, als sie dich gefangen hatten?"

„Vielleicht wollten sie nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.", antwortete Draco. „Er ist der Junge-der-lebt. Wenn er einfach so tot aufgetaucht wäre, wäre die magische Welt zusammengebrochen."

„Oder sie brauchten mich noch für etwas anderes.", fügte Harry hinzu. „Crouch Jr. hat mich im vierten Jahr nicht umgebracht, weil Voldemort mein Blut brauchte, um seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen."

Pansy wollte etwas sagen, aber sie schloss den Mund wieder, als sie das erschrockene Keuchen Narcissas hörte, die eine Hand auf die Brust gelegt hatte.

„Das kann nicht sein..."

Ihr Sohn war nicht der einzige, der sie besorgt anschaute. Harry hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass Narcissa Malfoy erschrocken aussehen konnte und als er die Angst in ihren Augen sah, wurde er besorgter, als er gedacht hätte.

„Mutter. Was ist los?"

„Sie suchen den Schlüssel an sich. Den Schlüssel zur Pforte zur Unterwelt."

„Die Pforte zur Unterwelt?", wiederholte Zabini, genauso verwirrt wie Pansy und Harry selbst.

Aber Draco war sehr bleich geworden.

„Die Toten. Sie wollen die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken."

---------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo ihr Lieben,

hier kommt das aktualisierte Kapitel. Danke an meine Beta Sunday Malfoy.

Vielen Dank an Tyfa für ihr Review.:-)

**Kapitel 7: Die Pforte zur Unterwelt**

„Die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken?", wiederholte Pansy, als hätte sie sich verhört.

Narcissa kaltes und reserviertes Gebaren, das sie normalerweise umgab, war ihr völlig verloren gegangen.

„In der Legende heißt es, dass ein mächtiger Zauberer, der noch vor Merlin gelebt hatte, durch den Tod seiner Frau und seiner Tochter so verzweifelt geworden war, dass er all sein Wissen und seine Kenntnisse eingesetzt hatte, um die beiden mit Hilfe der Magie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Nach vielen Jahren, während der er aufgrund seiner Experimente mit Schwarzer Magie den Verstand verloren hatte, hatte er es geschafft, einen Schlüssel erschaffen. Einen Schlüssel zu einer Pforte, die das Reich der Lebenden mit dem der Toten verbindet: Die Pforte zur Unterwelt. Der Legende nach brauchte er, um die Pforte zu öffnen, jedoch etwas, was er nicht sein eigen nannte: Das Blut des mächtigsten aller Zauberer."

Die vier Slytherins wendeten sich alle automatisch Harry zu, der eine unbehagliche Grimasse gerade noch unterdrücken konnte.

„Ich?"

In Momenten wie diesen hasste er es wirklich, der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu sein. Er hätte all sein Geld dafür gegeben, nur der fünft- oder sechstmächtigste zu sein. Genau, fünf- oder sechsmächtigster zu sein, wäre genial gewesen. Er hätte immer noch genügend Macht gehabt und nicht mal die Hälfte der Probleme, die er jetzt hatte.

„Dieser Zauberer hieß Artenak und wie zu erwarten war tötete er den Erschaffer des Schlüssels. Aber er konnte der Versuchung, den Schlüssel selbst zu benutzen, nicht widerstehen und das war sein Untergang", fuhr Narcissa fort. „Einen Augenblick lang konnte er die Welt der Toten betrachten und schon dieser kurze Augenblick reichte aus, um sein Haar grau zu färben und ihn seinen Verstand verlieren zu lassen. Glücklicherweise machte er eine zufällige Geste, die dazuführte, dass sich die Pforte schloss, bevor sich die Welten vermischen konnten und es passierte nichts. Tage später fanden ihn die Mitglieder seiner Gemeinde durch die Gegend irrend und dank den Aufzeichnungen des ersten Zauberers verstanden sie, was geschehen war. Ihr erster Gedanke war, den Schlüssel zu vernichten, aber der, der es versuchte, starb bei dem Versuch und sie nahmen an, dass nur ein mächtiger Zauber, wahrscheinlich nur der mächtigste von allen, den Schlüssel zerstören konnte. Da sie nicht wussten, wer der mächtigste war und auch nicht darauf vertrauten, dass dieser nicht der gleichen Versuchung wie Artenak erlag, beschlossen sie, den Schlüssel am geheimsten Ort, den sie finden konnten, zu verstecken und sie schworen einen Unbrechbaren Eid, niemals das Versteck zu verraten. Seither haben viele Zauberer versucht, den Schlüssel zu finden, aber keiner hatte Erfolg."

„Aber du hast doch selber gesagt, dass es eine Legende ist.", warf Pansy zweifelnd ein.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht. Aber der Dunkle Lord war besessen davon, den Tod überlisten zu wollen und er studierte auch die Pforte. Severus hat mir gesagt, dass er irgendwo ein Pergament gefunden hatte, dass sich auf einen Zauberer des 17. Jahrhunderts bezog, der Nachforschungen über die Pforte angestellt hatte. Laut diesem Zauberer war das Problem, dass der verrückt gewordene Zauberer den Schlüssel nicht an der richtigen Stelle verwendet hatte. Voldemort war davon überzeugt, das sei der Beweis für die tatsächliche Existenz der Pforte und wenn man den Zauber nur richtig ausführen würde, könnte man den Fluss zwischen den zwei Welten kontrollieren."

Harry dachte über alles nach und erinnerte sich an Dumbledore, der ihm einige Male gesagt hatte, man könne die Toten nicht wiederaufstehen lassen und man müsse sich vor diesen Weg nicht fürchten. Auch die Geister von Hogwarts waren dieser Meinung und beklagten sich, dass sie nicht auf der anderen Seite waren. Die einzigen Untoten, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, waren Inferi und diese Kreaturen erweckten nur Ekel, Angst und Mitleid.

„Sie haben vor, Voldemort wieder zu erwecken?", fragte Zabini.

„Wieso sich nur damit zufrieden geben?", antwortete Draco, der immer noch bleicher als normal war.

Harry überlegte, dass die Macht über Leben und Tod sehr verführerisch war.

„Es muss einen Haken geben. Bei solchen Dingen gibt es immer einen Haken. Diese Pforte zu benutzen ist bestimmt schlimmer als Einhornblut zu trinken oder Horcruxe zu erschaffen."

„Und wir wissen auch gar nicht sicher, ob es sie wirklich gibt.", erinnerte sie Pansy, die immer noch skeptisch war. „Es ist nicht mehr als eine obskure Referenz auf einem Pergament und eine Legende, um Kinder zu erschrecken."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf alle Fälle sieht es so aus, als würden sie daran glauben und wollten dazu Potter benutzen, um sie zu öffnen."

Harry fiel ein Vorkommnis in Askaban ein, dass er ihnen nicht erzählt hatte.

„In der Nacht, als ihr mich gerettet habt, hat mir Belby erzählt, das Ministerium hätte geplant, mich nach der Dementorisierung ins St. Mungos zu überweisen."

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Dort wärst du für sie viel besser erreichbar gewesen als im Gefängnis."

„Nehmen wir an, ihr habt Recht.", sagte Pansy. „Müssten wir dann nicht Robards von der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen? Es ist schon seltsam, dass er mit Todessern zusammen arbeiten soll, aber helfen, Voldemort wiederzuerwecken?"

Harry kam ein Gedanke.

„Vielleicht geht es ihm gar nicht um Voldemort. Seine Frau und Tochter sind im letzten Jahr des Krieges gestorben. Vielleicht macht er es wegen ihnen, vielleicht spielt er mit, um sie im letzten Augenblick zu verraten."

„Das macht Sinn.", stimmte Blaise zu. „Sie könnten einen Pakt geschlossen haben, den beide Parteien zu brechen planen.

Narcissa, die sich wieder gefangen hatte und nun wieder ihr altes kaltes und beherrschtes Selbst war, schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Wenn sie vor der Pforte stehen, werden sie um den Schlüssel kämpfen wie Hunde um einen Knochen und werden sich gegenseitig umbringen."

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor es zu spät ist. Wie wissen nicht, was passieren wird, wenn sie es schaffen sollten, die Pforte zu öffnen."

Die Slytherins schauten sich an und Draco nickte.

„Wir müssen uns organisieren. Wenn wir richtig liegen, können sie ohne Potter nichts erreichen, aber wir wissen nicht, ob sie ihm während der zwei fehlenden Tage Blut abgenommen haben. Wir brauchen sämtliche Informationen über die Pforte zur Unterwelt, die wir finden können, besonders aber über den Schlüssel. Und wir müssen einen Weg finden, diesen Idioten Robards zu überwachen, bis wir sicher sind, ob er mit den Todessern zusammenarbeitet. Pansy, glaubst du, dass du einen Slytherin finden kannst, der gewillt ist, uns zu helfen?"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Potter, ich würde gerne mit diesem Kind reden. Wenn es noch am Leben ist."

Harry warf ihm etwas verärgert über seine fehlende Feinfühligkeit einen giftigen Blick zu, aber ihm war klar, dass Robards auch diesen Zeugen möglicherweise loswerden wollte.

„Wir können morgen gehen, wenn er aus der Schule kommt."

Malfoy nickte.

„Solange wir nicht wissen, was uns erwartet, bleibt das alles unter uns. Das Letzte, was wir brauchen können, sind Leute, die beginnen, merkwürdige Ideen über die Wiederbelebung ihrer Liebsten zu haben."

----------------------------------------

Die kleine Versammlung löste sich auf, als Elinor, eine der Zwillinge, schüchtern den Kopf zur Tür hineinsteckte, um ihnen zu sagen, dass das Abendessen fertig war. Zabini sagte etwas von Hauselfen und aufs Zimmer bringen und ging mit Pansy Hand in Hand davon. Harry begleitete Malfoy und seine Mutter zum Speisesaal. Sie waren beide sehr schweigsam und machten einen nachdenklichen Eindruck, der zeigte, dass sie alles, was sie beredet hatten, äußerst angestrengt analysierten. Er fühlte sich ähnlich und er musste zudem noch die Geschichte von Malfoy und seiner Tätigkeit als Spion für den Orden verarbeiten, etwas, was genauso kompliziert war wie die Sache mit der Pforte zur Unterwelt. Es war nicht so, dass er ihm nicht glaubte – er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es tat und es war keine Lüge gewesen – aber er war so daran gewöhnt, an ihn mit Todesserrobe zu denken, dass es nicht so einfach war, eine 180° Grad Drehung hinzulegen und ihn als Verbündeten zu sehen. Harry wusste genau, bis zu welchem Punkt Mad-Eye den Berichten von Snape getraut hatte... von Snape und Malfoy. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich Malfoy als Kriegsheld vorzustellen.

„Potter, morgen früh werfen wir einen Blick auf deine zwei fehlenden Tage.", sagte Narcissa.

Mmh, diese bezaubernde Art und Weise der Slytherins, um Dinge zu bitten... Snape hatte während seines Okklumentikunterrichts genauso mit ihm gesprochen.

„Mit Recht wird immer von den exquisiten Manieren der höheren Klasse gesprochen.", antwortete er süßlich. „Natürlich, Narcissa, wann immer es dir gelegen ist."

Sie schaute ihn an wie ein lästiges Insekt, aber Harry überraschte es, ein Lachen zu hören, dass von Malfoy stammte. Und für einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass dieser von seiner Mutter dafür einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen würde, auch wenn er schon sechsundzwanzig und der Chef dieses Luxuscamps für unschuldig Beschuldigte war. Aber der Moment verging und sie betraten den Speisesaal.

„Setzt dich heute auf Blaise Platz.", bat ihn Malfoy. „So können wir reden"

Harry nickte und setzte sich neben ihn. Einige Augenblicke später füllte sich die Tische mit Brathähnchen, Kartoffelpüree und gekochten Erbsen. Harry hatte bereits in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Narcissa und Gregs Mutter zweimal im Monat Muggelkleidung anzogen und nach London gingen, um Essen einzukaufen. Die Lieferanten brachten alles in ein gemietetes Lagerhaus und von dort transportierten sie das Essen, versteckt vor den Augen der Muggel, magisch bis in die Küche des Klosters. Ihm wurde auch erzählt, dass viele Familien, unter anderem die Malfoys, genügend Voraussicht besessen hatten, Teile ihres Vermögens in Sicherheit zu bringen, so dass sie für ihre Ausgaben nicht stehlen mussten. Und die Kobolde von Gringotts machten mit jedem Geschäfte. Sie waren nicht den menschlichen Gesetzen unterworfen, weder denen von Muggeln noch denen von Zauberern, auch wenn das Ministerium noch so protestierte und sich aufregte.

„Malfoy, sagst du mir endlich wo zum Teufel dieses Kloster ist?"

„In der Nähe von Portsmouth. Als meine Mutter es entdeckte, hatte die Stadtverwaltung es gerade an ein Unternehmen verkauft, dass es abreißen lassen wollte und ein... ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie es nannten, einen Ort wo man Sport machen kann und Cocktails trinken kann, zu bauen."

„Ein Country Club?"

„Ja, genau!"

„Und dann?"

„Eine ausgewogene Mischung aus Obliviate– und Confunduszaubern. Außerdem verhindert der Fidelius, dass es irgendjemand finden kann."

Es war eine Erleichterung, endlich zu wissen, wo man war.

„Hör mal, ich denke, jetzt ist es viel wichtiger als zuvor, sich mit Remus in Kontakt zu setzen. Er und Tonks können eine große Hilfe für uns sein."

„Es wäre gut, wenn wir jemanden im Ministerium hätten. Aber die zwei werden überwacht."

„Überwacht?", wiederholte er, während er bemerkte, dass Draco sein Essen in exakt gleichgroße Stücke schnitt, als wären die Bissen Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank.

„Du wolltest Lupin eine Nachricht schicken, erinnerst du dich? Pansy ist nicht die einzige, die uns hilft, wie haben mehr Leute."

„So wie die Person, die dir geholfen hat, aus dem Ministerium zu fliehen?"

Draco lachte auf.

„Das war meine Mutter mit Vielsafttrank!"

Harry drehte den Kopf, um zu Narcissa zu schauen, die Victor Zabini das Fleisch klein schnitt.

„Was ist an dem Tag passiert? Was für eine Art Zauber war das? Es muss sehr weh getan haben."

„Alles, was du gesehen hast, war erstklassiges Theater, Potter. Wenn ich wirklich solche Schmerzen gehabt hätte, hätte mich niemals so gehen lassen, sondern hätte mir lieber die Zunge abgebissen."

Das ist jetzt so, dachte Harry, denn in Hogwarts, war Draco ein Jammerlappen erster Klasse gewesen. Aber auf alle Fälle waren seine Drohungen nicht so beeindruckend wie seine Fähigkeit, Schreie hervorzubringen, die denen einer Banshee Konkurrenz machen konnten.

„Ich nehme an, dass man nicht lange als Spion überlebt, ohne ein großartiger Schauspieler zu sein.", erkannte Harry an. Malfoy war ihm einen erleichternden, aber auch angenehm überraschten Blick zu.

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Kurz bevor die Auroren mich gefangen nehmen konnte, sprach Theo einen Zauber über mich, der später aktiviert werden konnte. Es war einer von einem Dutzend Fluchtplänen, die wir hatten. Meine Mutter aktivierte den Zauber im Ministerium und sie hatte einen Portschlüssel dabei. Als sie mich berührte, drückte sie ihn gleichzeitig und wir konnten fliehen."

„Aber wie konntest du dir sicher sein, dass sie dich berühren können würde?"

„Theo war in St. Mungos, ebenfalls mit Vielsafttrank. Im schlimmsten aller Fälle hättet ihr mich dorthin gebracht und sie hätten versucht, mich mit einem anderen Portschlüssel wegzubringen. Aber wir haben gehofft, dass einer der Auroren, die mich bewachen sollten, ein weiches Herz hat." Er schaute ihn spöttisch an. „Und das warst du, Potter."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass Draco unschuldig war, ärgerte ihn dieser Fehler nicht mehr.

„Dank dessen bin ich jetzt kein Zombie." Er spielte mit seinen Erbsen. „Es muss hart gewesen sein. Ich meine, du hast dein Leben riskiert, um zu helfen, die magische Gesellschaft zu retten und jetzt..."

„Severus hat oft gesagt, dass keine gute Tat ungestraft bleibt.", sagte Draco mit einer Grimasse. „Aber das gleiche könnte ich von dir sagen, Potter. Laut Pansy hast du einige treue Freunde, aber die Mehrheit der Leute sieht dich nur als verrückten Mörder."

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, mehr daran interessiert, das Puzzle zu lösen, als von sich selber zu reden.

„Kann ich dich fragen, warum du die Seiten gewechselt hast? Ich weiß, dass du kein Mörder bist, aber du hättest einfach fliehen können. Du hättest kein Spion werden müssen."

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich ihn gehasst habe. Potter, bist du dir sicher, dass Lupin dir glauben wird?"

„Er hat mir geglaubt, als das mit Ginny passiert ist. Er wird mir auch jetzt glauben. Und McGonagall lässt ihn bestimmt in der Verbotenen Abteilung suchen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Es kann sein, dass wir dort die Informationen finden, die wir brauchen."

Es war merkwürdig, entspannt mit seinem Erzfeind aus Hogwarts zu reden, aber es hatte ja auch seinen Grund. Malfoy hatte ihn mehr als alle Slytherins zusammen gehasst und ihre Beziehung hätte nicht schlechter sein können. Aber im Gegensatz dazu, was mit Zabini, Daphne und den anderen gewesen war, _hatten_ sie wenigstenseine Beziehung zueinander gehabt. Er hatte ihn mit seiner Mutter und des öfteren mit seinem Vater gesehen und er hatte ihn weinen gesehen. Er war das erste magische Kind gewesen, mit dem er geredet hatte. Als er Voldemort zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war das mit Malfoy gewesen. Er war bei einer der wichtigsten Entscheidung seines Lebens anwesend gewesen: dem Moment, in dem er Dumbledores Angebot angenommen hatte. Harry kannte ihn einfach viel besser, als den Rest der Flüchtlinge.

Kurz nach dem Essen tauchten Zabini und Pansy etwas zersaust im Speisesaal auf. Harry nutze den Moment aus und fragte Draco, wie Pansy es schaffte, der Überwachung durch die Auroren zu entgehen.

„Ich nehme an, dass ich dir das jetzt sagen kann. Pansy ist eine unregistrierte Animaga. Sie kann sich in einen Hund verwandeln, eine Art Schäferhund. Leider ist sie ziemlich auffällig, deshalb kann sie diesen Trick nicht sehr oft anwenden. Ich kann mich in einen Kater verwandeln, dank Merlin, dass ist etwas praktischer."

„Meine Animagusform ist ein Adler."

Draco blinzelte verwirrt.

„Du kannst dich in einen Adler verwandeln? Wieso bist du dann nicht aus Askaban geflohen?"

„Auf mir lag ein Gegenzauber."

„Aber woher wussten sie...? Oh, Potter, du hast dich registrieren lassen?"

„Natürlich, wieso hätte ich das nicht machen sollen?"

Draco schaute ihn an als wären Hopfen und Malz bei ihm verloren.

„Weil diese Information besser niemand gehabt hätte. Hättest du dich nicht registrieren lassen, hättest du nicht einen Monat in Askaban verbringen müssen."

„Aber wenn mich jemand entdeckt hätte, hätte er mich melden oder erpressen können. Doch was soll's? Ich kann's nicht mehr ändern." Er schaute sich um. „Gibt es noch mehr Animagi?"

„Ein paar. Alle versuchen es, aber es ist ein schwieriger Zauber."

Harry dachte eine Weile nach.

„Ich verstehe, dass Pansy so der Überwachung entgehen kann, aber bei den Befragungen... Sie hat schon so oft Veritaserum nehmen müssen und hat trotzdem immer verneint, dass sie mit dir in Kontakt steht. Und ich erinnere mich, dass sie, als sie dich festgenommen hatten, dich auch nicht zum Reden bringen konnten."

„Pansy hat ihre eigenen Tricks. Aber Potter, mich haben sie doch zum Reden gebracht. Sie

flößten mir Veritaserum ein und befragten mich über die Todesser, wo sie sich versteckt hielten, was für Pläne sie hätten...Und was hätte ich ihnen sagen können? Die Wahrheit, dass ich es nicht weiß. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich niemanden ermordet habe und unschuldig bin. Da sie nicht verstehen konnten, dass das wahr war, erklärten sie mich immun gegen Veritaserum. Danach gaben sie mir ein paar Schläge, um zu sehen, ob sie mich weich kochen könnten, aber als sie merkten, dass ich immer noch sagte, ich wäre unschuldig, wurden sie es überdrüssig und sie brachten mich nach Askaban. Es ist auch nicht so, als hätten sie mein Geständnis benötigt. Ich war seit Ende des Krieges schon inoffiziell zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt worden."

„Hast du ihnen erzählt, dass du für den Orden des Phönix spioniert hast?"

„Nein. Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht."

„Du hättest sie bitten können, Legilimentik anzuwenden, damit sie beweisen können, dass du mit Moody Kontakt hattest."

„Ich hege den leichten Verdacht, dass, wenn ich sie in meinen Geist hätte eindringen lassen, sie versucht hätten, Dinge über uns und die Todesser herauszufinden, nicht über meine Erfahrungen mit dem Orden."

Harry dachte, dass er Recht hatte. Als sie gehört hatten, wie er unter Veritaserum seine Unschuld beteuerte, hatten sie geglaubt, er sei dagegen immun und nicht, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie hätten akzeptieren können, dass er für den Orden gearbeitet hat.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, als Narcissa, die mit ihren Freundinnen gesprochen hatte, an ihren Tisch kam und ihren Sohn ansah.

„Wir gehen jetzt."

Malfoy schnitt eine merkwürdige Grimasse und stand auf. Harry begriff, dass sie zu ihrem mysteriösen nächtlichen Training gingen. Seit er davon gehört hatte, war er neugierig und, da sich die an diesem Nachmittag grundlegend geändert hatten, versuchte er erneut sein Glück.

„Was macht ihr dort? Ich würde es wirklich gerne sehen!"

Obwohl er diesmal nicht so trocken verneinte, wie das letzte Mal, schien Malfoy nicht sehr begeistert davon zu sein.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir eine Regel haben: Man darf nicht zusehen. Wenn du dort bist, musst du mit uns trainieren. Und ich glaube nicht, dass dir das gefallen wird."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wir üben, dem Cruciatus zu widerstehen."

Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Dem Cruciatus widerstehen?"

„Es ist möglich, eine gewisse Toleranz gegenüber seiner Wirkung zu entwickeln, wenn du jeden Tag unter ihm stehst. Es ist nicht toll, aber es funktioniert."

„Was meinst du mit einer _gewissen Toleranz_?,", fragte Harry gleichzeitig interessiert und erschrocken.

„Es tut weniger weh und du erholst dich schneller wieder. Ich kann einen ziemlich starken Expelliarmus erzeugen, wenn ich unter dem Cruciatus stehe. Einem mittelstarken, klar. Und ich bin nicht der einzige."

Mit seinen sechsundzwanzig Jahren hatte Harry das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, diesen Fluch ein halbes Dutzend mal ertragen zu müssen. Nichts war schlimm**er al**s die Schmerzen, die der Cruciatus verursachte und man musste vollkommen verrückt sein, um sich freiwillig damit verfluchen zu lassen. Aber die Aussicht, gegen seine Effekte anzukommen, war verführerisch. Wenn es etwas gab, was ein Zauberer nie erwarten würde, dann war es ein Angriff von dem Opfer, das unter dem Cruciatus stand.

Er betrachtete die Leute, die den Speisesaal schon verließen. Einige Frauen und alle Minderjährigen blieben zurück. Sie waren angespannter als normal, jeder in Gedanken versunken. Harry begriff, dass sie sich immer noch in Krieg fühlten. Und vielleicht waren sie das.

„Kann ich mitmachen?"

--------------------------------------

Das Ziel war die Kapelle. Das einzige Zeichen für die Funktion, die dieser Ort einmal inne gehabt hatte, waren einige Engel, die ihn die Säulen gehauen worden waren, nicht einmal die Kirchenbänke waren mehr da. Malfoy legte einen Stillezauber auf die Kapelle, um zu vermeiden, dass sie von außen gehört werden konnten. Währendessen teilten sich die anderen in Paare auf.

„Mutter, kannst du mit Potter zusammengehen?"

Sie nickte und ging zu Harry.

„Wie oft hast du unter dem Cruciatus gestanden?

„Sechsmal."

„Wir fangen leicht an. Bist du bereit?"

Alle um ihn herum waren nun in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt und warteten, etwas bleich. Harry nickte Narzissa zu und sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Crucio!"

Der Schmerz überrollte Harry, der zu Boden fiel und die Zähne zusammenbiss, um nicht loszuschreien. Drei Sekunden später erlöste Narcissa ihn und Harry weinte fast vor Erleichterung, noch viel zu schwach und verwirrt, um aufzustehen. Die meisten der Leute waren in demselben Zustand wie er, aber er sah, wie Blaise und Adrian Pucey noch ein paar Sekunden länger unter seinem Einfluss standen, ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnten und einen schwachen Expelliarmus erzeugen konnten.

„Nimm diesen Trank!", befahl ihm Narcissa, die sich neben ihm niedergekniet hatte, und hielt ihm eine Phiole mit einem dicken, grünen Gebräu hin. Er schluckte es und spürte seine Wirkung fast sofort, wie wenn er, nachdem er den Patronus angewandt hatte oder in der Nähe von Dementoren war, Schokolade aß.

„Besser?"

„Ja."

Er stand auf.

Alle Zauberer und Hexen, die unter dem Cruciatus gestanden hatten, bekamen den gleichen Trank und standen auf. Manchen liefen noch die Tränen über die Wangen. Aber obwohl die Slytherins normalerweise wenig Mitleid und Geduld mit den Schwachen hatten, sah er hier kein bisschen Spott.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Malfoy, der seine Augen auf Zabini fixiert hatte.

„Sieben Sekunden in gemäßigter Stärke.", teilte Narcissa ihm mit. Harry schaute sie unbehaglich an und sie schenkte ihm ein böses Lachen. „Was glaubst, wie viele Mitglieder ihres Teams hatte deine Frau im Bett, Potter?"

Die grünen Augen Harrys sprühten vor Zorn und er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Crucio!"

Dieser Fluch war ihm seit Ende des Aurorentrainings nicht mehr über die Lippen gekommen, aber sein Effekt war stark. In diesem Moment war Harry wütend auf Narcissa und die böse Essenz des Cruciatus selbst verursachte, dass er ihren Schmerz spürte und sich an ihm erfreute. Aber als er sah, wie sie widerstand und es mit einer langsamen Bewegung schaffte, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, erinnerte er sich, dass es nur ein Training war, keine Rache, und etwas beschämt beendete er den Zauber. Narcissa keuchte schwach auf und versuchte, aufzustehen. Eine kleine Explosion links von ihm lenkte Harry kurz ab. Draco hatte es geschafft, Zabini zu entwaffnen.

„Potter!", rief Vince Crabbe.

Ein Zaubertrankfläschchen flog durch die Luft und Harry fing es geschickt auf, kniete sich neben Narcissa und führte es an ihre Lippen. Sie trank und die Farbe kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Du hast vor der Zeit aufgehört.", war ihr einziger Kommentar.

Als sich alle wieder erholt hatten, war das Training beendet. Trotz des Trankes schmerzte Harrys ganzer Körper und an diesem Abend ging er früher als sonst zu Bett. Trotzdem konnte er nicht einschlafen. Es war ein sehr ereignisreicher Tag gewesen und die ganzen Informationen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Die Pforte zur Unterwelt, Robards, Dracos Rolle im Krieg...

Er konnte nicht sagen, was am überraschendsten war und er merkte, dass er seine Freunde vermisste. Er hätte gerne mit Ron und Hermione über alles geredet... aber an sie zu denken machte ihn immer noch traurig und es schmerzte ihn.

Die unheimliche Bedrohung durch die Pforte zur Unterwelt und der mögliche Verrat von Robards waren auch wenig angenehme Themen und Harry endete damit, an Draco zu denken. Wenigstens die Tatsache, dass er ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix gewesen war, war eine gute Nachricht gewesen, obwohl sich für ihn alles durch den Tod von Snape und Moody verkompliziert hatte. Aber er war einer der Guten...

Und Harry gefiel diese Vorstellung.

-----------------------------------

Ihr könnt gerne ein Review da lassen, wenn ihr schon hier seid :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo,

hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel.

Danke an meine Reviewer Zissy und Isa

Isa: Hey, ich habe mich sehr über dein Review gefreut, danke blumen hinstell

Ich danke auch den anderen 70 Lesern, die die fic angeklickt haben und keine Zeit für ein Review hatten, vielleicht klappt es ja heute? Ist schließlich Sonntag :-)

**Kapitel 8: Erste Schritte**

Nach dem Frühstück folgte Harry Narcissa in ein sauberes, anscheinend ungenutztes Zimmer, dass sich im Keller befand. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ die Hexe zwei bequeme Stühle erscheinen, in deren Rückenlehne das Wappen der Malfoys eingearbeitet war. Sie hatten also bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Manor nicht nur Kleidung und Juwelen mitgenommen.

„Nimm Platz, Potter!", sagte sie. Seit gestern Abend sprach sie in einem neutraleren Ton mit ihm, der weniger beleidigend war als ihr üblich kalter verachtender. „Deine Entführer können verschiedene Methoden angewendet haben, um dir die Erinnerung an das Geschehene zu nehmen. Wir sollten es zuerst mit Legilimentik versuchen. Es kann sein, dass wir so herausfinden, was genau sie mit dir gemacht haben."

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich, damit sie in seinen Geist eindringen konnte. Es war nicht sehr angenehm, die Ereignisse jenes Nachmittags nochmals durchleben zu müssen, aber er versuchte den Moment, als er sein Schlafzimmer betreten und Ginny gefunden hatte, mit der größtmöglichen Exaktheit wiederzugeben. Es war seine letzte Erinnerung. Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er in diesem heruntergekommenen Haus in der Nokturngasse aufgewacht war. Narcissa suchte und stöberte eine ganze Weile in seinem Geist bis Harry, der noch nie sehr geduldig gewesen war und es außerdem hasste, jemanden in seinem Geist zu haben, unruhig wurde. Die Hexe zog sich zurück, sobald sie die ersten Zeichen von Widerstand wahrnahm.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich brauche eine Pause."

„Auf alle Fälle sieht es nicht so aus als wäre dort nichts. Lass mich ein paar Dinge versuchen."

Sie probierte einige Zauber aus, die aber keinerlei Wirkung zeigten. Als er für die nächste Runde bereit war, setzte Narcissa wieder Legilimentik ein. Doch dieses Mal versuchte sie nicht, die verlorenen Erinnerungen zu finden, sondern die Art und Weise, wie diese gelöscht worden waren. Nachdem fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, zog sie sich zurück.

„Hast du etwas entdecken können?"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Veritaserum. Es ist das einzige, was wir noch nicht versucht haben."

„Veritaserum?", wiederholte Harry überrascht.

„Wenn sie dich hypnotisiert haben, können wir so vielleicht die Blockade durchbrechen. Einen Tropfen, fünfzehn Minuten."

Wäre Harry nicht in der Lage gewesen, gegen die Wirkung dieses Trankes anzukommen, hätte er niemals zugestimmt, von Narcissa Malfoy befragt zu werden, egal, wie überzeugt er nun von der Unschuld ihres Sohnes war. Aber falls sie es ausnutzen sollte und ihm indiskrete oder hinterhältige Fragen stellen würde, könnte er die Antwort einfach verweigern. Und später würde er sie dafür bezahlen lassen.

Einige Sekunden nachdem er den Tropfen Zaubertrank eingenommen hatte, begann Narcissa, ihm die typischen, routinemäßigen Fragen zu stellen, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass sich sein Geist entspannte. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, begann sie die Befragung.

„Hast du Ginny Weasley getötet?"

„Nein."

„Was ist passiert, nachdem du ihre Leiche im Bett gefunden hast?"

„Ich habe mich übergeben, angefangen zu weinen, hörte ein Geräusch und verlor dann das Bewusstsein."

„Was ist danach passiert?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht." Harry hätte gern etwas anderes geantwortet.

„Hat dir jemand Blut abgenommen?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht."

„Hast du mit jemandem gesprochen?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Narcissa stellte weiter Frage um Frage, um wenigstens einen winzigen Hinweis zu erhalten, aber Harrys Antwort blieb immer die gleiche. Nach fünfzehn Minuten verschwand der Drang, die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen.

„Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass sie dich nicht hypnotisiert haben, sie haben dir die Erinnerung weder mit einem Trank noch mit einem Obliviate gelöscht, sie haben dein Gedächtnis nicht verändert und sie haben auch kein Denkarium verwendet. Es bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit übrig: Du warst die ganze Zeit über bewusstlos."

„Bewusstlos? Durch einen Stupor?"

„Das wäre möglich. Oder sie könnten irgendeine Muggeldroge verwendet haben. Oder einen anderen Zauber, den ich nicht kenne."

Harry entkam ein kleiner Seufzer.

„Das heißt wir sind so weit wie vorher."

Narcissa blieb nichts anderes übrig als dieser Aussage zu zustimmen.

„Hoffen wir, dass ihr heute Nachmittag mehr Glück habt."

-------------------------------------------------------

An diesem Nachmittag ging Harry zu Daphne, damit sie ihm die Haare schnitt. Dann zog er eine Jeans, einen Pullover und einen schwarzen Mantel an, den er von Blaise bekommen hatte. Malfoy hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ein Treffen mit einem diskreten Repräsentanten von Gringotts arrangieren würde, aber noch hatte er kein eigenes Geld, um Kleidung zu kaufen. Er hatte erfolglos versucht, einige seiner Sachen herbei zu zaubern. Er wusste nicht, was mit seinen Besitztümern geschehen war, aber wo auch immer sie waren, sie waren unter Verschluss.

Aber es war auch nichts Neues für ihn, Secondhand Kleidung zu tragen

Malfoy erwartete ihn am Haupteingang und auch er trug Muggelkleidung. Er hatte sich sein Haar kastanienbraun gefärbt und schon diese kleine Änderung ließ ihn vollkommen anders aussehen. Falls das Haus der Tennants von Auroren bewacht werden würde, bräuchten diese einige kostbare Augenblicke, um sie zu erkennen. Als Malfoy Harry erblickte, sah er ihn überrascht an.

„Was?", fragte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand etwas unsicher durchs Haar.

„Nichts. Es ist nur ungewöhnlich. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, dass deine Haare und deine Kleidung einigermaßen ordentlich aussehen."

„Entschuldige mal, aber ich ziehe mich gut an.", antwortete Harry etwas genervt.

Die zwei traten ins Freie.

„In Hogwarts hattest du nie Muggelkleidung, die dir gepasst hat.", sagte Malfoy und klang dabei eher neugierig als beleidigend.

„Das war, weil mir meine Verwandten immer die alte Kleidung von meinem Cousin gegeben haben, der zweimal so groß war wie ich."

Beide gingen in Richtung der Antiapparationsgrenze, die das Kloster umgab.

„Waren sie arm?"

„Nein. Sie haben mich gehasst." Draco schaute ihn erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts mehr und Harry verbannte seine Verwandten mit geübter Leichtigkeit aus seinen Gedanken. Obwohl das Ziel dieses Ausfluges nicht angenehm war, freute er sich dennoch darüber, aus dem Kloster herauszukommen und etwas anderes zu sehen.

„Wann werden wir mit Remus sprechen?"

„Ich habe gerade eine neue Fuhre Vielsafttrank fertig vorbereitet. Er wird in elf Tagen fertig sein."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir können nicht so lange warten. Wir wissen nicht, ob uns soviel Zeit bleibt."

„Potter, ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass er überwacht wird. Sie wissen, dass es am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass du ihn kontaktierst. Uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass sie das Flohnetzwerk und seine Post überwachen. Zwar sind die Überwacher Auroren, aber wenn sie herausfinden, dass du ihm geschrieben hast, erzählen sie es Robards und dieser Bastard und seine Todesserfreunde werden dann hinter ihm her sein."

„Dann müssen wir eben einen anderen Weg finden!"

„Wenn dir etwas einfällt, bin ich ganz Ohr."

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile gegangen waren, verließen sie die durch den Zauber geschützte Zone und Harry legte eine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter, um mit ihm zusammen zu apparieren. Da er nie im Haus der Tennants gewesen war, apparierte er sie zu der Stelle im Wald, wo er mit dem Kind gesprochen hatte. Ein kleiner Pfad führte zu einer Muggellandstraße und zehn Minuten später hatten sie den Asphalt dieser Straße unter ihren Füßen. Harry konnte sich dank der Legilimentikstunde mit Narcissa noch gut an den Weg erinnern und wusste daher, wohin sie gehen mussten. Nach ein paar Kilometern sahen sie die einzige Siedlung, die es in der Umgebung gab und konnten daher den Rest des Weges apparieren. Sie wirkten mehrere Ortungszauber, um versteckte Zauberer ausfindig zu machen. Harry verwendete zudem einen Zauber, den er während seiner Ausbildung gelernt hatte und der denselben Effekt wie ein Spickoskop hatte. Die Luft schien rein zu sein und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Haus der Tennants. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinanderher, behielten ihre Umgebung aber wachsam im Auge, falls die Zauber versagt haben sollten und doch Auroren die Siedlung bewachten. Harry flehte in Gedanken immer wieder: _„Bitte, sei am Leben!"_ Ian Tennant war in Gefahr, weil er sich ihm anvertraut hatte. Wenn Robards seine Adresse an die Todesser weitergegeben hatte... Auch wenn der Chef der Auroren nun ein Verdächtiger war, konnte Harry sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dieser ein Kind töten würde.

Die Siedlung war gut beschildert, so dass sie das Haus der Tennants schnell gefunden hatten. Nachdem sie nochmals die Geschichte durchgegangen waren, die sie sich ausgedacht hatten, um die Eltern nicht misstrauisch zu machen, betraten sie den Vorgarten und Harry klingelte an der Tür. Einige Sekunden später öffnete ein um die vierzig Jahre alter Mann mit einem schildkrötenähnlichen Gesicht die Tür.

„Ja?"

„Mr. Tennant?"

„Nein. Ich heiße Doug Davenport."

Harry kniff leicht seine Augenbrauen.

„Das ist doch Acacia Road Nummer 2, oder?"

Der Mann nickte.

„Meine Frau und ich sind vor etwa zehn Tagen hier eingezogen. Ich glaube, die Familie, die vorher hier gewohnt hat, hieß so."

„Wissen Sie, wo wir sie finden können? Wir müssen dringend mit ihnen reden."

„Keine Ahnung. Aber fragen sie mal gegenüber nach. Die Frau, die dort wohnt, hat ab und zu auf ihr Kind aufgepasst."

„Ist dem Kind etwas passiert?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich.

Das Gesicht des Mannes verdüsterte sich und Harry befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Wissen Sie es denn nicht? Der Junge starb vor etwa zwei Monaten."

„Er starb?", wiederholte Malfoy. „Wie?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube einfach so, plötzlich."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Er sah nur das begeisterte Gesicht des Jungen vor sich, als er ihm Geschichten von Hogwarts erzählt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er ihn getötet, weil er ihn gefunden hatte.

„Oh, das arme Kind.", hörte er Malfoy sagen. „Gut. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, Mr. Davenport. Wir werden ihre Nachbarin fragen, vielleicht weiß sie, wo wir sie finden können. Komm, Potter!"

Harry merkte wie ihm jemand einen Klaps auf den Arm gab und er setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte Malfoy zum gegenüberliegenden Haus. Ein altes, herzliches Weiblein erzählte ihnen, sie wüsste nur, dass die Tennants nach Manchester gegangen wären. Als die Sprache auf den Jungen kam, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

„Sie haben ihn tot in seinem Bett gefunden, Engelchen. Die Ärzte sagen, sein Herz sei einfach so stehen geblieben."

Bestimmt ein Avada Kedavra. Zu wissen, dass ihm der Eviscerus erspart worden war, war ein schwacher Trost. Malfoy verabschiedete sich von der Frau und sie verließen das Haus. Sie liefen schweigend in Richtung der Stelle, zu der sie appariert waren. Harry ging mit düsterem Gesicht und gesenktem Blick, versunken in Schuldgefühlen und Wut. So hatte er sich seit seinen letzten Hogwartsjahren nicht mehr gefühlt, in denen er erkannt hatte, dass jeder, der ihm wichtig war, jeder, der sich ihm näherte, zu einer Zielscheibe Voldemorts wurde. Und jetzt ging alles wieder von vorne los. Ginny und Ian Tennant waren seinetwegen tot. Wie Cedric, wie Sirius, wie seine Eltern.

„Scheiße!", schrie er frustriert. Malfoy zuckte zusammen und blickte ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen, an. „Er war neun Jahre alt. Verdammte neun Jahre!"

Die Wut drohte ihn zu ersticken, der Wunsch nach Rache brannte in seinem Inneren und ohne nachzudenken, schlug er seine Faust gegen den nächstgelegenen Baum. Der Schmerz des Aufpralls kühlte ihn etwas ab, löschte aber nicht das Bild von Ian Tennant aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Das hatte er ihm gesagt, und nun war er tot.

Unfähig, dies weiter zu ertragen, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen den Stamm und kämpfte gegen die Schluchzer an, die sich in seinem Hals formten. Die Wellen des Schmerzens, die ihren Ursprung in seiner Hand hatten, waren ihm egal. Ein paar Tränen entkamen ihm und liefen über seine Wangen, aber er wollte nicht weinen. Er wollte sie fangen und töten. Er wollte denen, die er beschützen wollte, nicht länger den Tod bringen.

„Zeig mir mal deine Hand, Potter!"

Malfoys Stimme klang neutral, fast professionell, als wäre er ein Heiler vom St. Mungos. Harry hatte ihn fast vergessen, aber als er ihn hörte und seine kühle Ruhe bemerkte, konnte er sich weit genug beruhigen, um den Rest seines Kummers hinunterzuschlucken. Er zeigte ihm seine Hand mit den aufgeschlagenen Knöcheln und dem geschwollenen Ringfinger, der bestimmt gebrochen war. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach ein Episkey. Der Schmerz ließ nach und die Wunden an den Knöcheln verheilten fast komplett.

„Du musst für den gebrochenen Finger noch einen Skelewachs-Trank nehmen, aber ich glaube, ich habe noch etwas von der letzten Quidditch-Partie übrig." Harry nickte stumm. „Verschwinden wir von hier."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Diese Nacht wollte nicht enden. Es war einer dieser schlaflosen Nächte voller Schatten, in denen er keinen Schlaf fand, bis es fast schon wieder dämmerte. Eine Nacht, in der ihn die Geister der Toten plagten. Eine dieser Nächte, in denen er dachte, er sei verflucht. Trotzdem war er nach den wenigen Stunden Schlaf mit einer Idee aufgewacht, wie er Remus kontaktieren konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde, so dass er beschloss, nichts zu sagen, bis er sah, dass der erste Teil seines Plans gut lief.

So ging er nach dem Frühstück nach draußen, setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf eine Decke, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich drauf, um Hilfe zu bitten. Einige Leute hielten inne und fragten ihn, was er täte, aber er konnte sie loswerden, ohne seine Konzentration unterbrechen zu müssen. Nach einer Weile wartete er einfach. Ab und an suchte er erwartungsfroh den Himmel ab. Die Nachricht über das seltsame Verhalten des Jungen-der-lebt hatte sich mittlerweile im ganzen Kloster herumgesprochen und nun hatten sich schon einige versammelt, die wissen wollten, was er tat.

„Es ist ein Experiment.", war seine einzige Antwort.

Es war aber wahr, dass er sich dort draußen langsam etwas dumm vorkam mit den ganzen glotzenden Leuten, aber er wollte nicht reingehen, da dass die ganze Sache unnötig verkompliziert hätte. Ab und zu konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Bitte nach Hilfe.

Die Sonne begann schon zu sinken, als er leise Musik hörte. Harry hob den Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und versuchte, seine Ankunft vorherzusehen. Die reine Schönheit des Liedes wurde immer hörbarer, was die Zuschauer zum Verstummen brachte. Kurz darauf konnte Harry mit einem Lächeln seinen alten Freund ausmachen.

„Es ist ein Phönix.", sagte jemand.

„Das ist Fawkes. Dumbledores Phönix.", spezifizierte Millicent Goyle.

Das legendäre Wesen kreiste majestätisch herab, hörte auf zu singen und setzte sich dann auf Harrys Schulter. Dieser begann, ihn am Hals zu kraulen.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist Fawkes. Es freut mich sehr, dich zu sehen." Es war wahr, es war, als wäre seine Anwesenheit die erste Wärme, die er seit dem gestrigen Nachmittag spüren konnte. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und sah unter ihnen Malfoy, neben dem Adrian Pucey stand.

„Ich glaube ich weiß, wie wir Remus einen Brief schicken können."

‚_Lieber Remus,_

_ich nehme an, dass du es nur schwer glauben kannst, aber ich bin es, Harry. Malfoy hat mir nichts getan und es geht mir gut. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du überrascht bist, Fawkes zu sehen, aber ich habe Gründe, zu glauben, dass du überwacht wirst und ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, wie ich dich kontaktieren hätte können. Ich denke nicht, dass die Fawkes verdächtigen werden – ich weiß nicht, ob jemals irgendjemand eines dieser Wesen als Boten eingesetzt hat – aber auf alle Fälle vertraue ich darauf, dass sie es nicht wagen werden, einen Phönix zu verhexen, ob sie nun wissen, welcher er ist oder nicht. _

_Remus, wir müssen dringend miteinander reden. Ich weiß, wer hinter diesen ganzen Morden steckt, auch hinter dem von Ginny. Es ist eine viel ernstere Sache, als wir geglaubt haben und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Triff alle nötigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und triff mich am Freitag um zwölf Uhr mittags an dem Ort, an dem du Sirius nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban das erste Mal wieder gesehen hast. _

Herzliche Grüße 

_Harry_

_P.S. Wenn du meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und meinen Besen hast, bring sie bitte mit.'_

Malfoy, dessen Haar wieder seine natürliche Farbe hatte, schaute ihm zu, als er den Brief am Fuß des Phönix festmachte.

„Glaubst du das funktioniert?"

„Fawkes ist so gerissen, dass er die Auroren und Todesser an der Nase herumführen kann, falls es ungemütlich werden sollte. Und Remus weiß, dass Fawkes ihn niemals in eine Falle locken würde." Harry überprüfte nochmals den Knoten und kraulte den Phoenix wieder an seiner Lieblingsstelle. „Such Remus Lupin, Fawkes. Verstanden? Such Remus Lupin."

Der Vogel flog einmal um seinen Kopf herum und dann aus dem Fenster. Harry schaute ihn mit einer bittersüßen Hoffnung in der Brust nach.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass ich Remus nicht zum Tode verurteile."

----------------------------------------

Freitag kurz vor zwölf Uhr apparierten Harry und Draco in die Heulende Hütte. Das baufällige und schmutzige Haus hatte seine Ruf als Spukhaus immer noch nicht verloren, so dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich war, dass einer der Bewohner von Hogsmeade unverhofft dort auftauchen würde. Selbst Malfoy war nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Wahl gewesen, bis Harry ihm erklärt hatte, dass die schrecklichen Schreie, die dem Haus seinen Namen gegeben hatten, die von niemand anderem als Lupin in Vollmondnächten gewesen waren.

Er setzte sich zuversichtlich hin. Malfoy blieb jedoch stehen und suchte das Haus nach möglichen Fluchtwegen ab. Der Wind wehte die zwölf Uhr Schläge der Hogwartsuhr zu ihnen.

„Jetzt kommt er gleich.", sagte Harry.

„Hoffentlich hat er deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Der erklärt einige deiner Geheimnisse, Potter. Zum Beispiel das eine Mal, als ich aus dem Nichts mit Schlamm beworfen wurde und ich plötzlich deinen hässlichen Kopf in der Luft schweben sah."

Seit ihrer Reise zu der Muggelsiedlung hatten Malfoy und er kaum ein Wort gewechselt und er merkte, dass er seine Gesellschaft vermisste. Jetzt, wo er neben ihm stand, fragte er sich, warum das so war.

„Ja, und du bist schreiend davongelaufen."

Wie erwartet gefiel es Draco nicht sehr, an diesen nicht sehr glorreichen Moment seiner Jugendzeit erinnert zu werden, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Das war wegen deinem Haar. Ich möchte immer noch schreiend davonlaufen, wenn ich es sehe."

Harry entkam ein kleines, unfreiwilliges Lachen. Nachdem sie das Kriegsbeil begraben hatten und er wusste, dass er kein Mörder war, fing er an, einige seiner Kommentare eher lustig als beleidigend zu finden. Einige, nicht alle.

Malfoy lächelte ihn an.

Da hörten sie das Krachen der Stufen, die in diesen Stock führten und sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Tür öffnete sich, aber niemand trat ein. Plötzlich wurde Draco von einem harten Expelliarmus getroffen, flog durchs halbe Zimmer an die gegenüberliegende Wand und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, spürte er jäh einen stechenden Schmerz an seiner Wange. Er erkannte ihn sofort. Es war ein Zauberstab, der ihm damit drohte, das Gehirn zu rösten.

„Wer bist du?", zischte jemand hinter ihm.

Trotz der Umstände war Harry erleichtert, die bekannte Stimme zu hören.

„Ich bin's, Remus, Harry."

„Harry würde sich niemals mit Malfoy zusammentun!"

„Ich bin's, ich schwör's, Moony. Frag mich, was du willst!"

Remus brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu antworten und Harry konnte seine Anspannung riechen, den Geruch des Werwolfs, der seine Magie durchdrang und ihn viel unberechenbarer und gefährlicher machte, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Dumbledore hat mir einmal erzählt, dass du vor dem Spiegel NERHEGEB gestanden hast.", sagte er schließlich. „Was hast du gesehen?"

„Mein Eltern.", antwortete er leise. „Meine Eltern und meine Großeltern, mit mir zusammen."

Das erleichterte Aufatmen war mehr als hörbar und Harry strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, als ihn unsichtbare Arme umarmten.

„Oh Harry..."

„Remus, ich freu mich, dich zu sehen."

Der Werwolf kam unter dem Umhang hervor und schaute Harry besorgt von oben bis unten an. Hatte er in Askaban schon schlecht ausgesehen, war das nichts ihm Vergleich zu seinem jetzigen Aussehen. Aber seine Augen, obwohl von dunkle Ringe umrandet, strahlten voller Energie und Gefühle.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es dir gut geht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du am Leben bist!"

Harry lachte.

„Wir müssen dir so viel erzählen, Remus."

Ein Episkey reichte völlig aus, um Malfoy, der Lupin einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, wiederzubeleben. Die kurze, aber ehrliche Entschuldigung des Werwolfs versöhnte ihn aber soweit, dass er Harry helfen konnte, Lupin auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Als sie mit ihren Ausführungen über alles, was sie herausgefunden hatte und über die wahre Natur der Abtrünnigen, fertige waren, war Lupin einen Moment lang sprachlos. Harry, der dieses Gefühl nur zu gut kannte, gab ihm etwas Zeit, damit er das alles verarbeiten konnte.

„Die Pforte zur Unterwelt...", sagte er dann. **„**Ich dachte, sie sei ein Mythos.**"**

„Wie wir alle.", antwortete Malfoy.

Lupin betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Und du hast für den Orden des Phönix gearbeitet. Ich habe oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass Mad-Eye noch einen weiteren Spion neben Snape hatte, aber ich dachte, er sei auch gestorben. Bist du dir sicher, dass das Ministerium darüber nicht informiert ist?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, ich werde immer noch mit Haftbefehl gesucht."

Lupin wandte sich wieder Harry zu, als wollte er sich versichern, dass er es wirklich war und dann drehte er sich wieder zu Malfoy.

„Danke, dass du ihn dort herausgeholt hast!", sagte er mit fast verzweifelter Dankbarkeit.

Bis jetzt war Harry noch nicht dazu gekommen, daran zu denken, dass er sich bei Malfoy noch nicht für seine Rettung bedankt hatte, und als er Lupin dabei zusah, fühlte er sich schlecht. Draco seinerseits schaute unangenehm berührt weg.

„Ich habe nur eine Schuld eingelöst.", murmelte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Trotzdem, vielen Dank.", sagte Lupin. „Und jetzt erklärt mir, was ihr vorhabt."

„Zuerst müssen wir alle Informationen über den Standort der Pforte zur Unterwelt und den Schlüssel, der sie öffnet, zusammentragen.", begann Harry motiviert. „Sprich mit Hermione, sie..."

Aber Malfoy unterbrach ihn.

„WAS?! Nein! Potter, wir können ihr nicht trauen!"

„Natürlich können wir. Hermione würde uns niemals verraten."

„Granger hat gegen dich ausgesagt. Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht zu denen gehört?"

„Weil sie es nicht tut.", antwortete Harry ein wenig verärgert. „Außerdem braucht sie nicht zu wissen, dass der Auftrag von uns kommt."

„Aber wenn sie mit denen unter einer Decke steckt, wird sie es wissen!"

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass sie nicht mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet! Als sie gegen mich ausgesagt hat, war dass nur, weil sie ihr irgendwie das Gedächtnis verändert haben, ist das klar?"

Das Grau in Malfoys Augen wurde zu einer Gewitterwolke.

„Das Schlammblut bleibt außen vor!"

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Nenn. Sie. Nicht. So!"

Lupin stellte sich schnell zwischen sie und schaute sie etwas perplex an.

„Jungs... Wenn es so ist wie du sagst, Harry, dann hat Malfoy guten Grund, jedem zu misstrauen. Aber Hermione hat eine übermenschliche Fähigkeit, Dinge nachzuforschen, Malfoy, und ich bin auch der Meinung, dass sie unmöglich Teil dieser sein kann. Und wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können."

Harry und Draco fochten immer noch mit ihren Blicken, aber nach einigen Sekunden nickte Malfoy äußerst verärgert.

„Na gut. Aber kein Wort über uns!", sagte er und Harry wusste, dass er die Flüchtlinge meinte. „Sag ihr, es sei eine Sache des Orden des Phönix oder so!"

„Einverstanden.", stimmte Lupin zu. „Noch etwas?"

„Hast du mir meinen Besen mitgebracht?", fragte Harry.

Der alte Freund seiner Eltern schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Er ist in deinem Haus und dein Haus wird seit deiner Flucht überwacht. Aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe dein Motorrad, Harry. Sirius Motorrad."

„Was?", rief er zufrieden und überrascht aus. „Wie?"

„Ron gab es mir nach deiner angenommenen Entführung durch Malfoy, genauso wie den Umhang. Er war sicher, dass Malfoy dich umbringen würde, falls er es nicht schon längst getan hatte, und ich denke, er gab sie mir als Erinnerung an Sirius und deinen Vater. Das Motorrad ist im Haus meiner Schwiegereltern und sie werden nicht überwacht. Jetzt ist ein guter Moment, um es zu holen. Sie machen mit Tonks einen Tagesausflug ins London der Muggel."

Harry nickte. Er liebte es, mit Sirius´ Motorrad zu fliegen. In mehr als einer Nacht, wenn Ginnys ganze Konzentration dem Team gegolten hatte, war er alleine eine Runde geflogen und hatte es in der größtmöglichen Lautstärke aufröhren lassen. Dann fielen ihm die Weasleys wieder ein.

„Wie geht es Ron, Hermione und den anderen?", fragte er leise, fast ängstlich.

Lupin seufzte auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sind am Boden zerstört, Harry. Nicht nur wegen Ginny, sondern auch wegen dir. Ron... Ron setzt das alles sehr zu. Ich weiß, wie er sich fühlt, ich musste das gleiche durchmachen als ich dachte, Sirius hätte deine Eltern verraten und Peter getötet weg."

Ein Teil von Harry wollte, dass Ron wie ein Hund litt. Er hatte es verdient, er hatte geglaubt, dass er zu so einer Greultat im Stande war. Aber es war nur ein kleiner Teil. Er vermisste seine Freunde und teilte mit ihnen den Schmerz über Ginnys Tod. Was er sich wirklich wünschte, war, dass alles wie vorher wurde.

„Hoffentlich kann ich mit ihnen reden..."

Malfoys Schnauben hätte nicht deutlicher sein können.

„Ja, klar, los, erzählen wir es auch dem Wiesel!"

„Eins nach dem anderen.", sagte Lupin, bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. „Wenn wir Beweise dafür finden, dass die Pforte zur Unterwelt kein Mythos ist, wird es viel einfacher sein, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles ein abgekartetes Spiel war. Ah, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich weiß, wie wir in Kontakt bleiben können, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpft. Du weißt, was ein Email Account ist, oder?" Harry nickte und Lupin gab ihm einen Zettel. „Ich habe einen angelegt. Leg dir auch einen an und schick mir dann deine Email-Adresse. Einverstanden?"

„Klar. Das ist eine geniale Idee, Remus!"

Der Werwolf stand auf.

„Wenn ihr mich nicht mehr benötigt, sollte ich gehen. Man nimmt an, dass auch ich den Tag mit meinen Schwiegereltern verbringe." Harry verspürte einen Stich, sagte aber nichts. „Hier hast du fünfzig Galleonen. Gib sie mir zurück, wenn du in Gringotts warst."

„Danke für alles, Moony." Er umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

„Nichts zu danken, Welpe.", antwortete der Professor. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

„Ich versuch's!"

Lupin gab Malfoy die Hand

„Pass auch auf dich auf, Malfoy!"

Der Slytherin war immer noch sauer und Harry dachte schon, er würde die Hand nicht schütteln wollen, aber er irrte sich, denn er machte es und murmelte sogar etwas, dass er nicht verstand. Lupin warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu – einen besorgten und gleichzeitig sehr glücklichen Blick – und disapparierte. Harry hätte sich gern der Sehnsucht hingegeben, die sofort Besitz von ihm ergriff, aber Dracos barsche Stimme verhinderte es.

„Darf man erfahren, wer dir das Oberkommando gegeben hat, Potter?"

„Wer mir das Oberkommando gegeben hat? Was zum Teufel willst du damit sagen?"

„Du hast kein Recht, alleine zu entscheiden, mit wem du über das Ganze hier redest! Und du wirst nicht alle deine Scheiß-Freunde involvieren!"

Das einzige, was Harry klar war, war, dass es ihm jetzt genauso wenig wie in der Schule gefiel, von Malfoy angebrüllt zu werden.

„Spinnst du, oder was?"

„Ich meine es ernst, Potter!"

„Weißt du, was dein Problem ist? Du bist so daran gewöhnt, dass Kloster zu leiten, dass du es nicht ertragen kannst, wenn jemand etwas macht, ohne dich vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen!"

„Und das kommt von dem Typ, der sich als verdammtes Zentrum des Universums sieht!"

„Ich sehe mich nicht als verdammtes Zentrum des Universums!" rief er wütend aus. „Wann verstehst du endlich, dass wir HILFE brauchen?"

„Wir reden hier von einem Verdacht! Und wir sind uns nicht einmal sicher, dass diese verfluchte Pforte überhaupt existiert, aber die Gefahr für das Kloster ist sehr real! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du seine Sicherheit wegen etwas auf Spiel setzt, was nur ein altes Märchen sein könnte!"

Ein Funken Angst war in seinen Augen zu sehen und das brachte Harry dazu, zu erkennen, dass sie dieses Mal nicht grundlos um die Vorherrschaft stritten. Die heikle Sicherheit, die Draco für seine Leute geschaffen hatte, war in ihren Grundmauern erschüttert worden. Er verlor die Kontrolle und das jagte ihm Angst ein. Und wie die Schlange, die er war, drohte er, zu beißen, wenn er sich erschrak.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass ihnen etwas passiert, Malfoy.", sagte er etwas ruhiger. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass Robards sich auf diese Weise die Hände schmutzig machen würde, wenn es sich nur um ein Märchen handeln würde. Er muss etwas wissen, was wir nicht wissen."

Draco kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und Harry betrachtete seine Schulterlinie, seinen Zopf, der seinen Hemdkragen berührte. Mit fünfzehn hatte er begonnen, inoffizielle Aufgaben für Voldemort auszuführen. Mit sechzehn hatte er das Dunkle Mal angenommen. Mit siebzehn war er zum Spion und bevor er das achtzehnte Lebensjahr vollendet hatte zum Chef eines Flüchtlingslagers geworden. Schon lange Zeit lastete viel Gewicht auf seinen Schultern.

„Einverstanden.", sagte Malfoy schließlich und drehte sich um. „Es ist mir egal, ob der ganze Orden des Phönix seine Nase in diese Angelegenheit steckt. Aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr ohne mich Entscheidungen trefft!"

Er sah so aus, als wäre er bereit, mit ihm um diese Bedingung zu kämpfen, wenn es sein musste, aber Harry wollte nicht kämpfen.

„Niemand hat je etwas Gegenteiliges behauptet.", versicherte er versöhnlich. „Komm, lass uns zum Haus der Eltern von Tonks gehen, um Sirius Motorrad zu holen. Bist du schon mal auf einem gesessen?"

„Nein."

„Es wird dir gefallen!"

--------------------------------------

Tonks oder Lupin mussten etwas mit den Schutzzaubern des Hauses gemacht haben, da Harry sie ohne Problem passieren konnte. In weniger als fünf Minuten saß er auf dem Motorrad und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf es.

„_Semper raudum_."

Die Maschine begann zu knattern und Harry lächelte zufrieden. Remus hatte sich gut darum gekümmert. Dann schaute er zu Malfoy, der etwas abseits stand und das Motorrad mit einer Mischung aus Interesse und Vorsicht fixierte. „Los! Steig auf, Malfoy! Wir werden einen triumphalen Auftritt hinlegen!"

Draco neigte den Kopf zur Seite als würde er die Pros und Kontras durchgehen, näherte sich aber schließlich und setzte sich hinter Harry.

„Wenn wir wegen dir sterben werden, bring ich dich um!"

Harry lachte laut auf.

„Wenn du dich nicht umbringen willst, dann halt dich gut fest!"

Malfoys Hände schlossen sich um seine Taille. Er betätigte den Gashebel und das Motorrad startete. Harry entkam ein Triumphschrei und er lachte, als er merkte, dass Draco sich noch fester hielt. Er gab mehr Gas und eine ganze Weile ließ er sich von dem wunderschönen Gefühl der Kraft und Freiheit treiben. So ähnlich hatte er sich nur gefühlt, als er auf Seidenschnabel geritten war, aber im Gegensatz zu einem Motorrad ließ sich der Hippogreif nicht lenken.

„Alles klar dahinten?", fragte er, als er sich plötzlich wieder an Malfoy erinnerte.

„Ich habe ein paar Pirouetten mehr erwartet, Potter!"

Harry lachte wild auf, nahm die Herausforderung an und begann, sämtliche Verrücktheiten zu machen, die ihn Ginny, obwohl sie auf dem Besen so tollkühn gewesen war, niemals machen hatte lassen, wenn sie mit ihm auf dem Motorrad gesessen hatte. Malfoy andererseits schien vollkommen begeistert von der neuen Erfahrung zu sein. Und obwohl es Harry lustig gefunden hätte, Malfoy panisch kreischen zu hören, freute er sich, dass er es genoss. Als er es müde war, wie ein Wahnsinniger zu fliegen, drosselte er das Motorrad etwas und begnügte sich damit, geradeaus zu fliegen.

„Zufrieden?"

„Fast besser als ein Besen!", sagte Malfoy, der ein Mann von Tradition war.

Seine Stimme war gefährlich nahe an seinem Ohr und sein Atem, der im Gegensatz zu der kalten Oktoberluft sehr heiß war, verursachte, dass Harry Gänsehaut bekam. Versunken in der zauberhaften Intensität des Fluges war er sich des Körpers von Malfoy, der sich gegen seinen presste, nicht bewusst gewesen, aber jetzt bemerkte er ihn. Die Hitze seines Brustkorbs, seine Atmung, seine Beine, die gegen seine eigenen drückten, das Gewicht seiner Arme auf seiner Taille. Er war ihm noch nie so nahe gewesen, zumindestens nicht, wenn er ihm nicht gerade eine reinhauen hatte wollen. Etwas an dem Ganzen kam ihm bekannt vor, zur gleichen Zeit beunruhigte es ihn aber auch. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er sich an seinen Flug von Askaban zum Kloster erinnerte, der immer noch sehr verschwommen war. Es war das gleiche Gefühl. War er es gewesen? Früher hätte er das wegen der freundlichen Geste, dass er in eine Robe eingewickelt worden war, abgetan, aber jetzt erschien ihm das etwas weniger unmöglich.

„Malfoy... Als ihr mich aus Askaban geholt habt, wer hat mich auf dem Besen zum Kloster mitgenommen?"

Draco brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu antworten, aber Harry bemerkte, wie er sich anspannte.

„Warum?"

Harry drehte sich ein wenig um, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Nur so. Flog ich mit dir?"

„Ja. Ich war der einzige, der am besten dafür geeignet war, dich auf dem Besen zu halten, falls du aufwachen und anfangen würdest, dich zu wehren."

Natürlich. Harry nickte und schaute wieder nach vorne. In der Ferne konnte er schon Portsmouth ausmachen. Keiner der beiden sagte auf dem restlichen Weg zum Kloster mehr etwas.

------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo,

viel Spass beim neuen Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an Zissy und Daniela

Daniela: gracias por tu review, ya leíste el original?

**Kapitel 9: Das Pergament**

Einige Tage lang passierte nichts Aufregendes. Harry konnte endlich einen Repräsentanten von Gringotts treffen und hatte alsbald wieder Zugang zu seinem Geld. Aber es gab weder von Remus´ noch von Malfoys Kontakten Neuigkeiten. Das einzige, was sie machen konnten, war warten, dem üblichen Tagesgeschäft im Klosters nachgehen und sich auf Halloween vorbereiten. Harry hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust zu feiern und beschloss, den Tag einfach zu ignorieren. Das stellte sich aber als sehr schwierig heraus. Denn kaum hatte er sein Zimmer verlassen, fand er vor seiner Tür Altair Malfoy in einer Blutlache liegen. Bei diesem Anblick blieb ihm das Herz stehen und er kniete sich schnell neben Altair hin, um seinen Puls zu prüfen. Aber plötzlich brach das Kind in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Reingefallen! Reingefallen!"

Harry begriff, dass es ein Scherz gewesen war und wusste nun nicht, ob er erleichtert oder wütend sein sollte, dass der Junge ihm so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

„Ich habe fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

„Es ist Halloween!" antwortete das Kind, sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

In dieser kleinen Kommune bedeutete Halloween eben, dass man anderen makabre Scherze spielte. Bevor er beim Frühstück angelangt war, hatte Harry schon seine nächsten Schocksekunden hinter sich, als aus den Hähnen im Bad falsches Blut floss. Auch bekam er mit, wie Daphne Greengrass loskreischte, nachdem sie Theo Nott am Arm gepackt hatte und eben diesen nun in der Hand hielt. Als ein Mädchen namens Virginia McAlistair, das sich an den Nebentisch setzte, vortäuschte, von etwas abgestochen worden zu sein, machte es ihm schon nichts mehr aus. Aber er fiel fast vom Stuhl, als Narcissa sich Blaise näherte und, nachdem sie ihn mit einem „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen!" begrüßt hatte, ihre Augen wortwörtlich aus dem Kopf sprangen und dann wieder zurück an ihren Platz schnellten.

„Oh Scheiße!", rief Blaise aus, der aufsprang und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Die drei Malfoys lachten sich kaputt, was wirklich ein sehr seltener Anblick war.

„Narcissa macht immer die widerlichsten Sachen, die ich je gesehen habe.", beschwerte sich Daphne. „Ich glaub, ich habe keinen Appetit mehr."

„Wie machst du das?", wollte Theo mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ekel wissen. „Tut das nicht weh?"

Sie wiederholte das Ganze nochmals und erntete noch mehr Gekreische und Gelächter.

„Nein."

Harry, der es sich niemals hätte vorstellen können, dass Narcissa Malfoy an Halloween Streiche spielte, und noch dazu solche kreativen und widerlichen, beobachtete sie neugierig. Viele Jahre lang hatte er sie nur als Ehefrau und Mutter zweier Mörder gesehen und als eine der Verantwortlichen für den Tod von Sirius Black. Er brachte ihr immer noch nicht sehr viel Sympathie entgegen, aber er erkannte, dass er sie unterschätzt hatte. Während der Abwesenheit von Draco hatte im Kloster sie das Sagen, nicht Blaise. Sie war es auch, die sich um den kleinen Victor Zabini kümmerte, da sein Vater keinen Ahnung hatte, was er mit dem Kind anfangen sollte und die Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben war. Harry konnte nicht verleugnen, eine gewisse Schwäche für Frauen zu haben, die sich um fremde Kinder kümmerten, so dass sich seine Meinung über sie etwas gebessert hatte. Und obwohl er es von keinem der Betroffenen selbst gehört hatte, hieß es, Narcissa hätte damit angefangen, an Verrat zu denken, als Voldemort Draco mit der Selbstmordmission, Dumbledore zu töten, nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Harry hielt das für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es wirklich so gewesen war.

Trotz seiner nachdenklichen Stimmung, gefiel ihm Halloween besser als erwartet, da er die Scherze der anderen amüsiert verfolgte und denen, die ihm welche spielen wollten, aus dem Weg ging. Nachdem er Zeuge von mehreren Morden, Amputationen und Selbstmorden gewesen war, war er so skeptisch geworden, dass er, selbst wenn Voldemort persönlich vor ihm erschienen wäre, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen einfach weiter seines Weges gegangen wäre.

Aber unter echten Hexen und Zauberern war Halloween nicht nur eine Ausrede, um sich zu verkleiden und Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Für diese Nacht wurden einige Rituale vorbereitet und Malfoy hatte einen traditionellen Zaubertrank hergestellt, der helfen sollte, in Trance versetzt zu werden, um die Essenz der Magie zu spüren. Harry probierte nichts von diesem, da er sich für die Wache hatte einteilen lassen, aber er konnte ihn riechen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser aus purem Alkohol bestand. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er einem half, in Trance zu verfallen. Und auch in ein Alkoholkoma.

„Ich hoffe du hast für morgen ausreichend Anti-Kater-Trank auf Lager!"

„Einen ganzen Kessel!", antwortete Malfoy lachend.

Noch fehlten ein paar Stunden bis Mitternacht. Während der Festtage gab es kein Cruciatus-Training, was an sich schon ein Grund zum Feiern war. Blaise zauberte ein altes Grammophon herbei und ohne Schallplatten zu benötigen ertönte Musik im Speisesaal. Einige der jüngeren Zauberer und Hexen begannen, animiert durch das Fest und die ersten Effekte des Trankes, zu tanzen. Malfoy forderte seine Mutter zum Tanz auf. Die beiden bewegten sich mit der gleichen Eleganz und Harry, der wusste, dass er ziemlich tollpatschig war, beobachtete sie mit Bewunderung. Als sie zu Ende getanzt hatten, kam Draco zu ihm.

„Hast du vor, hier rumzusitzen wie ein Gaffer bis deine Wachschicht anfängt?"

„Tja... das war mein Plan."

Malfoy lachte spöttisch auf.

„Potter, das ist die Nacht des Schreckens. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Moment vorstellen für einen Tanz von dir."

„Verpiss dich!"

„Du bist deinen Fans gegenüber sehr rücksichtslos, oh Junge-der-lebt. Schau mal zu Virginia. Für ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit von dir würde sie alles tun!"

Etwas überrascht schaute er sich nach ihr um. Sie redete mit einem anderen Mädchen und schickte heimliche Blicke in seine Richtung und als sie sah, dass er sie anschaute, lachte sie ihm auch zu und winkte.

„Ah..."

„Gefällt sie dir?"

„Sie ist hübsch, aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Du weißt schon..." _‚Ich will nicht, dass sie sie auch töten!'_, dachte er, sagte es aber nicht laut. „Es ist noch etwas früh. Und im Moment habe ich andere Dinge im Kopf!"

Malfoys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Bei Merlin, Potter, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du sie zum Tanzen auffordern sollst, nicht, dass du sie gleich heiraten musst."

„Hm, okay... Danke für dein Anteilnahme, aber ich habe keine Lust."

Draco nickte verstehend, ließ das Thema fallen und schaute ihn nun neugierig an.

„Dann liebst du deine Frau also immer noch? Bist du nicht wütend auf sie?"

„Sie wurde ermordet. Ich hatte keine Zeit, wütend auf sie zu sein." Und plötzlich fügte er, ohne zu wissen, warum, hinzu: „Aber ich habe sie schon nicht mehr geliebt."

„Nein?"

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er gerade _das_ Malfoy erzählt hatte.

„Nein." Er machte eine Geste, die seine Unbehaglichkeit ausdrücken sollte. „Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete Draco und wandte kurz den Blick ab. „Der Vielsafttrank wird morgen fertig sein. Wir können dann nach Hogsmeade und in die Winkelgasse gehen. Willst du dir einen neuen Besen kaufen?"

„Ich möchte eigentlich immer noch meinen holen. Mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang kann ich die Auroren austricksen und ich glaube, dass ich auch durch die Schutzzauber meines Hauses kommen werde."

„Das ist riskant!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

„Wann wirst du es versuchen?"

„Ich dachte am Sonntag."

„Es ist keine gute Idee, alleine zu gehen. Willst du Vince oder Greg mitnehmen?"

Harry konnte verstehen, warum Draco die beiden so schätzte – sie waren seine Wachhunde – aber er teilte dieses Gefühl nicht. Crabbe und Goyle waren einfach nur zwei gehirnlose Muskelberge. Die Chancen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, waren ohne sie größer.

„Ist nicht nötig."

Malfoy wurde durch etwas hinter Harrys Rücken abgelenkt.

„Du musst mit jemandem gehen, Potter.", sagte er, so, als wollte er das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden. Dann lachte er. „Äh..."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Adrian Pucey. Der Ex-Spieler von Slytherin war dreißig Jahre alt, was ihn zum ältesten männlichen Wesen des Klosters machte, die alten MacNairs ausgenommen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hatte er kein Dunkles Mal. Er und seine Mutter waren verbannt worden, da sie ihn nicht denunziert hatten. Nachdem Malfoy das erfahren hatte, hatte er ihnen Asyl angeboten und seither waren sie hier. Harry wusste mittlerweile, dass Pansy viele dieser Asylangebote überbracht hatte.

„Willst du tanzen?" fragte Pucey Draco und zwinkerte ihm dabei zu.

Malfoy nickte.

„Ich bin ganz dein, Süßer. Wir sprechen uns, Potter!"

Es war ein langsames Lied, dass gerade gespielt wurde, und Harry beobachte etwas unbehaglich, wie Adrian seine Arme um Malfoys Taille schlang und sie zu tanzen begannen. Bis zu diesem Moment war er überzeugt gewesen, die Gerüchte über eine Beziehung der beiden wären falsch gewesen, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. Außerdem machte es Sinn. Wenn er nicht gerade einen nächtlichen Ausflug nach Muggellondon machten, wo sollten er sonst jemanden finden? Außer Vincent Crabbe gab es keine verfügbaren Kerle mehr in seinem Alter. Mädchen schon, Virginia McAlistair und Andrea Greengrass, die kleine Schwester von Daphne.

In Mitten ihres zweiten Tanzes neigte Draco den Kopf und küsste Adrian. Harry hatte in Hogwarts gesehen, wie er Pansy geküsst hatte und damals hatte er gedacht, dass nicht einmal dabei der verächtlichen Zug aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Nun hatte er eine Erklärung für diese geringe Begeisterung, denn ein Malfoy der Pucey küsste, war das etwas anderes. Etwas ganz, ganz anderes. Harry beobachtete die beiden einen Augenblick lang und verspürte eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Neid, Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Nur mit Anstrengung konnte er sich von dem Anblick losreißen.

------------------------

Am nächsten Tag, nachdem er einige Stunden nach seiner Wachschicht geschlafen hatte, ging Harry nach London, um zu sehen, ob von Remus eine Nachricht gekommen war. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass er in die Stadt ging und dieses Mal hatte er mehr Glück als zuvor. In seinem Account war eine Nachricht von Remus.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Hermione, unsere intelligente Hermione, ist mal wieder über sich herausgewachsen. Wir sollten uns so bald wie möglich treffen. Wie sieht es bei dir Freitag Mittag am gleichen Ort wie das letzte Mal aus? Sag Bescheid, wenn du nicht kannst!_

_Herzliche Grüße,_

Remus 

Harry hatte eine längere Nachricht erwartet, aber die Aussicht, sich mit ihm zu treffen und alles zu erfahren, was Hermione herausgefunden hatte, tröstete ihn über diese kleine Enttäuschung hinweg. Außerdem... er kannte sie gut. Wenn sie den Grund von Remus Fragen annahm, wenn sie zu glauben begann, dass jemand hinter der Pforte zur Unterwelt her war, dann war es viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie akzeptieren würde, dass das mit Ginny eine Falle gewesen war und ihr das Gedächtnis geändert worden war. Und wenn sie es schafften, Hermione zu überzeugen, konnte sie ihnen helfen, Ron zur Einsicht zu bringen. Zusammen konnten diese drei alles überwinden, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

---------------------

Nach seiner Rückkehr ins Kloster suchte er Draco, um ihm von der Email zu erzählen. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass Draco zur Kapelle gegangen war. Harry begab sich dorthin und fand Draco in sich versunken vor einem Steinengel stehend.

„Hallo, was machst du?"

„Ich denke nach. Glaubst du an den Gott der Muggel?"

„Es gibt nicht nur einen Muggelgott. Sie haben verschiedene Religionen."

Malfoy winkte ab, als wäre dies nur ein unwichtiges Detail.

„Glaubst du an den Gott der Christen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Severus hat mir einmal erzählt, dass die Muggel glauben, ihr Gott könne ihnen alles verzeihen, egal wie erschreckend es gewesen sein mag."

„Na ja... ja... ähm... wenn du es wirklich bereust, dann ja."

„Und wenn es Dinge gibt, die man nicht bereuen kann?"

Das Gespräch wurde viel zu kompliziert für Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, was in Malfoy gefahren war.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte er etwas unsicher. „Von was für Dingen redest du?"

Malfoy seufzte kurz auf, als würde er das Thema der göttlichen Vergebung in die Tiefen seines Geistes verbannen.

„Suchst du mich wegen etwas?"

Harry fiel wieder ein, warum er zur Kapelle gekommen war.

„Ich war in London.", sagte er. „Remus hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt."

Interessiert hörte Draco sich den Inhalt von Remus E-mail an und deutete dann ein kleines Lächeln an.

„Gut, ich nehme an, dass das heißt, wir sind wieder im Spiel."

----------------------

Zwei Tage später apparierten Harry und Malfoy unter dem vergrößerten Unsichtbarkeitsumhang versteckt in die Heulende Hütte. Remus war schon da und Harry freute sich zu sehen, dass er schon viel besser aussah. Trotzdem schien er besorgt zu sein und erzählte ihnen auch gleich, warum.

„Die Pforte zur Unterwelt existiert wirklich. Hermione hat in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Magischen Bibliothek gesucht und hat eine Referenz zu einem Manuskript aus der byzantinischen Epoche gefunden, dass sich in den Archiven der Unaussprechlichen befindet."

Harry schloss die Augen.

„Sag mir bitte, dass sie nicht beantragt hat, darüber nachzuforschen." Er befürchtete, Hermione würde so die Aufmerksamkeit Robards auf sich ziehen.

„Nein. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass niemand erfahren darf, nach was sie sucht. Tonks und ich haben uns in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschlichen, haben das Dokument lokalisiert, kopiert und Hermione zum Übersetzen gegeben." Lupin zog es aus seiner Tasche. „Hier ist es."

Draco stellte sich hinter Harry, um mitlesen zu können.

„... dass sich die Pforte zur Unterwelt nicht an einem bestimmten Ort befindet, sondern an einem beliebigen magischen Ort geöffnet werden kann. Aber sollte sie geöffnet werden, wird über den Leichtsinnigen der Fluch aller Lebenden hereinbrechen. Geschlossen war sie immer, geschlossen soll sie bleiben. Und wenn jemand den Schlüssel finden sollte, betet zu allen Göttern, dass sie ihm die Einsicht schenken, ihn dem Ersten zu übergeben, damit dieser ihn zerstören kann."

Harry schaute Remus fragend an, es war aber Malfoy, der die Stille zuerst brach.

„Das ist nur irgendwer, der über etwas redet, aber... ich nehme an, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung sich nicht die Mühe machen würde, ein Dokument über ein bloßes Märchen zu verstecken."

„Genau.", sagte Lupin. „Die Pforte zur Unterwelt muss existieren und wenn die Todesser hinter Wallace herwaren, dann bestimmt, weil sie über die Existenz dieses Dokuments Bescheid wussten. Sie dachten, da er ein Unausprechlicher war, dass er über die notwendigen Informationen verfügen würde, die sie benötigen."

„Wenn sie wussten, dass sich das Pergament im Ministerium befindet, dann, weil es ihnen jemand gesagt hat.", fügte Harry hinzu. „Es muss Robards gewesen sein."

Malfoy gab ein ziemlich unheilvolles Geräusch von sich.

„Vielleicht ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, diesem Bastard einen Besuch abzustatten."

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Nein, wir sind uns noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er es war. Wenn wir ihn entführen und es sich herausstellt, dass er unschuldig ist..."

„... verpassen wir ihm ein gutes Obliviate und bringen ihn nach Hause zurück."

„Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für ihn sind sehr hoch. Selbst wenn wir es machen wollten, bräuchten wir erst einen Plan."

„Es gibt noch mehr.", unterbrach Lupin sie. „Wir sind das Zeitungsarchiv durchgegangen. Die Abtrünnigen traten zum ersten Mal im März 2003 in Erscheinung und ermordeten Cornelius Fudge. Das war einige Wochen, nachdem die Auroren Aloysius Nott gefangengenommen hatten und er in seiner Zelle Selbstmord begangen hatte. Und wenn er zuvor mit Robards über die Pforte geredet hat?"

Harry und Draco wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

„Nott lebt."

Lupin hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Er lebt?"

„Sicher.", bekräftigte Malfoy. „Wir haben auch angenommen, er sei tot, aber vor etwa einem Jahr trafen wir auf ihn und Martin Urqhart. Wir denken, dass der Selbstmord ein Trick war, um aus Askaban zu fliehen."

„Urqhart lebt auch noch?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Jetzt nicht mehr.", antwortete Draco, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

Remus stand auf und ging aufgewühlt im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Dass passt alles! Nott hat ihm von der Pforte erzählt, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er ihm hilft zu fliehen. Das muss der Zeitpunkt gewesen sein, als Robards einen Pakt mit den Todessern schloß, und sie planten, dich als Sündenbock für ihre Verbrechen zu benutzen."

Draco wiegte seinen Kopf langsam hin und her, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Ich bestehe darauf, dass wir ihn uns vornehmen. Es gibt tausend Möglichkeiten, ihn zu einem Geständnis zu zwingen."

Er schien bereit dazu, es mit oder ohne HarrysZustimmung zu machen, mit der Hilfe von Zabini und den anderen. Er hatte Hilfe im Überfluss. Aber Harry war gar nicht dagegen, nicht, nachdem er das von Notts Vater gehört hatte. Es gab zu viele Indizien, die gegen Robards sprachen und das war nicht der Moment, um zimperlich zu sein.

„Wie ich schon vorher gesagt habe, brauchen wir einen Plan. Wenn wir einen haben, kannst du auf mich zählen."

Remus schien nicht so überzeugt zu sein wie sie beide, dass diese Vorgehensweise vernünftig war, aber er akzeptiere es, ohne zu diskutieren und teilte ihnen noch mit, dass Hermione noch weitere Nachforschungen über die Pforte anstellen würde. Auch erzählte er ihnen, dass es viel Gerede gab, ob Harry der Mörder von Belby sei oder nicht. Die Leute hatten mit Leichtigkeit das Eifersuchtsdrama akzeptiert, da sie verstehen konnten, was passiert war – er hatte sie im Bett erwischt, die Kontrolle verloren und sie ermordet – aber es fiel ihnen viel schwerer, zu glauben, dass Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt sich mit Todessern zusammenschließen würde. Das war einfach unbegreiflich. Die Mehrheit der Leute war davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy ihn umgebracht hatte und nun versuchte, ihm weitere Morde anzuhängen, um seinen Namen noch mehr zu verunglimpfen.

„So was, das muss eine Erleichterung für dich sein, Potter.", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch aus seiner Ecke.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich darum gebeten, weißt du!" antwortete dieser mürrisch.

„Wenn wir es schaffen, die ganze Verschwörung aufzudecken, wird es viel einfacher sein, eure jeweilige Unschuld zu beweisen.", warf Lupin ein. „Malfoy, du musst auf jeden Fall alles, an was du dich aus deiner Zeit als Spion noch erinnerst, aufschreiben: Daten, Aufträge, Kontakte... Alles. Wir werden es mit den Kriegsarchiv des Ordens vergleichen. Mit etwas Glück können wir wenigstens die Existenz eines zweiten Spions nachweisen."

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hätte Harry schwören können, dass Draco es keinen Augenblick lang für möglich gehalten hatte, dass Lupin und Tonks ihm helfen würden, seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

„Einverstanden. Ich werde die Liste bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen fertig haben."

„Noch etwas?", fragte Harry.

Lupin warf Malfoy einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er sich an Harry wandte.

„Ich würde gern mit dir alleine reden. Es ist persönlich."

Draco verspannte sich auf der Stelle. Harry bemerkte es und nahm an, dass er befürchtete, sie würden hinter seinem Rücken über Angelegenheiten, die die Pforte betrafen, sprechen, aber Harry war nicht dazu bereit, sein Recht auf private Gespräche aufzugeben, nur weil Draco ihm misstraute.

„Es macht dir nichts aus, oder?"

„Nein.", sagte er finster. „Aber denk daran, worüber wir gesprochen haben."

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds disapparierte Malfoy mit einem Schnauben. Harry schaute amüsiert auf den leeren Platz.

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass die Leute es nicht glauben können, dass ihr zwei euch einfach so zusammenschließt.", sagte Lupin auch amüsiert. „Es überrascht mich, dass ihr beide nach diesem Monat noch am Leben seid."

„Er traut nicht mal seinem Schatten.", antwortete Harry überrascht. Dann wollte er aber nicht ungerecht sein. „Aber er ist ein guter Mensch. Auf eine schwierige und irritierende Art und Weise, aber er ist es."

„Ja, seit er dich aus Askaban geholt hat bin ich sein größter Fan.", scherzte Remus. „Also, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Was für Leute sind das?"

„Frauen, Kinder und einige ehemalige Hogwartsschüler. Aber du weißt ja, das ist das Supergeheimnis, dass Malfoy mit ins Grab nehmen wird."

Remus nickte.

„In Ordnung. Das ist auch nicht, über was ich wirklich mit dir reden wollte. Es geht um Hermione."

„Hermione. Was ist passiert?"

„Wie du weißt, ist sie ein sehr cleveres Mädchen. Und sie hat Verdacht geschöpft. Als ich ihr das byzantinische Pergament gegeben hatte, wollte sie mich dazu bringen, zuzugeben, dass ich plane, die Pforte zu verwenden, um jemanden zurück zu holen. Sirius oder dich. Ich habe ihr dann gesagt, dass Sirius mich umbringen würde, wenn ich so etwas dämliches machen würde und dass ich glaube, dass du nicht tot bist. Sie dachte, ich sei der Überzeugung, du hättest dich den Todessern angeschlossen und ich habe sie ausgelacht. Es kann sein, dass sie dich für fähig hält, in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn Ginny zu töten, aber sie hält es für sehr weit hergeholt, dass du ein rassistischer Psychopath bist. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie ist wegen all dem sehr verwirrt und sie denkt bestimmt, ich weiß etwas über dich, dass ich nicht erzählt habe. Wenn wir ihr die Wahrheit erzählen..."

Das war genau das, worauf Harry gehofft hatte.

„Glaubst du, sie würde uns glauben?"

„Ich könnte sie vorbereiten. Du weißt schon... ihr zeigen, dass vieles nicht ins Bild passt."

„Wenn ich mit ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden könnte, würde ich sie überzeugen können.", versicherte Harry. „Aber lass mich erst mal mit Mr. Paranoic Malfoy reden, okay?"

Remus sah ihn ernst an.

„Er muss verstehen, dass ihr Hilfe von außen braucht. Das ist viel zu ernst."

„Ich mache es nicht wegen ihm.", sagte Harry, der erneut das Gefühl hatte, Malfoy rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Es ist wegen all den Menschen, die von ihm abhängen. Wenn ihnen seinetwegen etwas passiert, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. Und... ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn nicht verstehe. Das weißt du!"

„Hm... ich habe das Gefühl, dass du anfängst, ihn gut leiden zu können."

Bis jetzt hatte Harry den Drang, mit jemandem über Malfoy reden zu müssen, nicht bemerkt.

„Na ja... Er ist nicht der rassistische Idiot, den ich in Hogwarts kennen gelernt habe. An dem Tag, an dem er Hermione als „Schlammblut" beschimpft hat, hat er das nur gemacht, weil er wütend auf mich war und mich ärgern wollte. Nicht, weil er das immer noch denkt. Auch behandelt er mich nicht wie früher. Ja, ich glaube ich kann ihn leiden."

„Ihr zwei habt euch weiterentwickelt.", stimmte Remus zu. „Aber du solltest dich nicht zu sehr an ihn binden, Harry. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Mörder oder Todesser ist. Aber er ist ein Slytherin, und Slytherins sind ehrgeizig. Diese Pforte kann sehr verführerisch auf ihn wirken."

„Ich weiß. Aber Robards war in Gryffindor. Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemanden gibt, der nicht so fühlt."

Remus nickte.

„Da hast du Recht." Er seufzte und schaute ihn merkwürdig an, als wäre er eine zerbrechliche Seifenblase, die kurz vorm Zerplatzen war. „Wegen Ginny, wie geht es dir?"

Im Kloster hatte fast niemand seine Frau erwähnt und selbstverständlich schauten sie ihn nicht vorsichtig und mitleidig an. In Wirklichkeit taten sie so, als wäre nichts passiert und Harry hatte vergessen, dass er sich als kürzlich verwitwet betrachten konnte.

„Das mit Ginny wird nie in Ordnung sein bis ich die Schweine, die sie ermordet haben, gefasst habe. Aber... Remus ich muss die etwas erzählen. Ich glaube... Ich glaube..."

„Was?"

Er musste sich etwas überwinden, um es laut auszusprechen, immer noch nicht verstehend, wieso er es Malfoy an Halloween erzählt hatte. Aber wenn er es ihm erzählt hatte, war Remus noch mehr im Recht, es zu erfahren.

„Ich glaube, ich war nicht mehr verliebt in sie. Ich mochte sie, aber unsere Ehe war am Ende. Und, ja, sie hatte mit Marcus Schmidt eine Affäre, aber ich hatte auch begonnen, öfters an andere Personen zu denken." Er schaute Remus beschämt in die Augen. „ Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber.. . wir waren auf dem direkten Weg zur Scheidung."

Remus war etwas überrascht.

„Oh..."

„Ich habe es noch niemandem erzählt."

Das einfache „Ich habe sie nicht mehr geliebt" zu Draco zählte nicht.

„Harry, du hast keinen Grund, dich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.", sagte Lupin sanft. „Man kann nicht entscheiden, wen man liebt und für wie lange."

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Denk doch mal, was weiß ich schon von Beziehungen? Ich habe zehn Jahre lang in einem Schrank geschlafen und von meinen Verwandten habe ich mein ganzes Leben lang nicht eine Umarmung bekommen. Ich bin bestimmt eine Katastrophe."

Er erinnerte sich an sein kurzes Techtelmechtel mit Cho in der fünften Klasse. Er hatte praktisch nichts getan, als sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Und obwohl ihm Hermione bestimmt eine Million Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie geweint hatte, weil sie sich an ihren Exfreund, dem getöteten Cedric Diggory, erinnerte, konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht entledigen, dass seine Ungeschicklichkeit Schuld war. Trotzdem, Remus schien nicht mit ihm einer Meinung zu sein.

„So ein Unsinn. Ginny und ihr habt angefangen miteinander zu gehen, als ihr fünfzehn und sechzehn gewesen seid. Ihr seid noch Kinder gewesen. Durch das Erwachsenwerden habt ihr euch in andere Personen verwandelt und diese Unterschiede entfernten euch voneinander. Das kommt oft vor, Harry. Und es ist die Schuld von niemandem."

Obwohl Harry immer noch an seinen emotionalen Fähigkeiten in Sachen Beziehung zweifelte, fühlte er sich etwas besser und freute sich, dass er mit Remus darüber geredet hatte. Er hätte den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen können, aber nach einer Weile hatte er das Gefühl, dass er gehen müsste, um die Leute im Kloster nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Geh und bereite Hermione vor. Ich werde Malfoy vorbereiten."

--------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10: Der Animagus**

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, zog Malfoy ein finsteres Gesicht und seine Mutter und Zabini waren sogar noch schlimmer. Lupin war eine Ausnahme gewesen, da er die ganze Zeit zu Harry gestanden hatte, aber Hermione hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt und sie trauten ihr zu, sie in eine Falle locken zu wollen. Harry hatte es nicht leicht, ihnen zu erklären, dass er nicht mit ihr reden würde, wäre Remus sich nicht sicher, dass sie für die Wahrheit zugänglich war. Er setzte der Diskussion schließlich ein Ende mit der Bemerkung, dass seine Freundin innerhalb von einer Woche die Informationen gesammelt hatte, für die die Todesser wahrscheinlich Jahre gebraucht hätte. Nachdem sie noch eine Weile gemurrt hatten, mussten sie dennoch zugeben, dass sie den Vorteil, den Hermione mit sich brachte, nicht ignorieren konnten und stimmten einem Gespräch zu. Harry freute sich, er wäre zwar so oder so gegangen, aber er fühlte sich besser, wenn er sie nicht anlügen musste.

Während sie auf weitere Nachrichten von Remus warteten, mussten sie einen Plan für die Entführung von Robards ausarbeiten. Harry erzählte ihnen alles, was er über ihn und seine Gewohnheiten wusste. Er war verheiratet und hatte einen dreißigjährigen Sohn, der jeden Sonntag mit seiner Frau zu seinen Eltern zum Essen kam. Sein linker Arm war seit dem Krieg etwas steif und er hatte einen Dementor als Leibwächter. Zudem war sein Haus durch die besten Schutzzauber der magischen Welt geschützt und er hatte die drei schlecht erzogensten Crups als Haustiere, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

„Also werden wir ihn nicht aus seinem Haus entführen.", sagte Narcissa.

„Aber im Ministerium wird es noch schwieriger werden.", wandte Draco ein. „Dort können wir ihn auch nicht in Ruhe befragen. Ich bin für das Haus."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube auch, dass das Haus die bessere Wahl ist, aber wir müssen reingehen und ihn dann mitnehmen. Wir können ihn nicht dort befragen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Wenn wir in sein Haus wollen, müssen wir den Dementor fortlocken, die Crups ausschalten und das Alarmsystem deaktivieren. Wenn sich irgendjemand aus seiner Nachbarschaft dem Haus nähert, würde er sofort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Wir können ihn aber nicht hierher bringen", sagte Zabini. „Es ist zu riskant. Wenn es irgendjemand schaffen sollte, seine Spur aufzunehmen, würden wir ihn direkt ins Kloster locken."

„Durch den Fidelius hindurch?"

„Auch wenn wir annehmen, dass er unbrechbar ist, hier sind Kinder.", sagte Narcissa und schaute ihren Sohn an. „Was ist mit der heulenden Hütte?"

„Zu nah an Hogwarts und Hogsmeade.", antwortete dieser. „Wenn sie uns dort aufstöbern, haben wir in fünf Sekunden Tausende von Zauberern an den Fersen. Ein abseitsgelegener Ort wäre besser."

„Erinnert ihr euch an diese verlassene Scheune, etwa zwanzig Meilen von meinem Haus entfernt?", fragte Zabini. „Sie war noch da, als ich das letzte Mal dort war."

Draco und seine Mutter hielten dies für eine gute Wahl und baten Blaise, herauszufinden, ob die Scheune noch stand und nicht zerstört worden war, ohne dass er das vielleicht wusste. Auch diskutierten sie, wer an diesem Auftrag teilnehmen sollte. Malfoy wollte gehen und normalerweise hätte Zabini dann im Kloster bleiben müssen, aber dieses Mal wollten beide teilnehmen. Sie wollten nicht noch mehr Leute in das Geheimnis einweihen und als Harry darauf hinwies, dass ihm drei Leute zu wenig erschienen, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, schlug Malfoy einen seiner Leibwächter vor.

„Wir nehmen noch Greg mit." Er drehte sich Harry zu als hätte er geahnt, dass er protestieren wollte und tatsächlich wollte dieser gerade seinen Mund aufmachen. „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, er und Vince seien nur zwei gehirnlose Esel, Potter. Und du hast Recht. Aber die zwei werden alles machen, was von ihnen verlangt wird, ohne Fragen zu stellen, vor allem Greg. Und Blaise, du und ich sind stark genug."

Harry war immer noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, stimmte aber zu, da er die Planung voranbringen wollte.

----------------------

Am nächsten Tag, als er gerade mit Virginia MacAllistair schwatzend durch die Gänge ging, teilte ihm einer der Zwillinge mit, dass Draco, der sich gerade in seinem Zaubertranklabor befand, ihn dort benötigte. Ein wenig überrascht, dass Draco ihn überhaupt in die Nähe seines Heiligtums ließ, begab sich Harry dorthin um zu sehen, was er von ihm wollte. Er traf ihn bei schlechter Laune und mit einem Zaubertrank beschäftigt an. Neben ihm stand ein heulender Altair Malfoy. Der Kleine hatte auch genügend Anlass zum Weinen, denn seine Haut hatte eine blassblaue Farbe angenommen und war mit unschön aussehenden Beulen übersät.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Dieser Idiot ist ohne meine Erlaubnis hier eingedrungen und hat mit den Tränken gespielt.", erklärte Draco, der im Moment schrecklich nach Snape klang. „Jeder würde sagen, ein Malfoy ist viel zu clever, um mit etwas so gefährlichem wie Zaubertränken zu spielen, aber offensichtlich hat mein eigener Bruder das Gehirn eines Hufflepuffs!"

„Ich bin kein Hufflepuff!", brüllte Altair schluchzend und klang dabei so indigniert, dass man kaum glauben konnte, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Mitglied dieses Hauses getroffen hatte.

„Dann hör auf, dich wie einer zu benehmen!" Die zwei Brüder tauschten den gleichen, trotzigen Blick aus, bis der Kleinere schließlich den Blick senkte und leise weiterweinte. Harry bemerkte, dass Dracos Miene etwas versöhnlicher wurde. „Ich muss das Gegenmittel zubereiten, denn in einer Stunde werden diese Beulen aufplatzen und dann wird es erst recht weh tun. Ich habe Greg versprochen, ihm zu helfen den Patronus zu üben. Macht es dir etwas aus, dass zu übernehmen? Ich hätte Blaise darum gebeten, aber er hat bis drei Uhr Wache und meine Mutter..."

Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Natürlich, kein Problem. Du scheinst sehr beschäftigt zu sein."

Draco sah seinen Bruder mit resignierter Zuneigung an und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry lächelte ihm zu und dachte, dass er trotz der harten Schale einen weichen Kern hatte. Er fragte sich, wie sein Leben aussähe, wäre er nicht für fünfzig Leute verantwortlich und könnte er machen, was er wollte. Er würde in seiner Freizeit sicherlich immer noch Zaubertränke zubereiten, aber er würde bestimmt auch viel öfter Quidditch spielen. Und wahrscheinlich auch mit den einsamen Spaziergängen aufhören, die er ab und zu machte.

„Danke, Potter. Ich denke, er erwartet mich an unserem üblichem Treffpunkt, im Raum neben der Kapelle. Ah, und theoretisch bringt er die Schokolade mit."

„Gut."

Harry verabschiedete sich, wünschte beiden Glück und suchte Goyle. Altair war ziemlich hart im Nehmen und es musste schon sehr weh tun, wenn er weinte, und Draco hatte ihn deswegen auch nicht kritisiert. Normalerweise gingen die Leute nur in die Kapelle, um den Cruciatus zu üben, so dass sie meistens verlassen war, aber als er eintrat, hörte er Stimmen, die aus der Sakristei kamen. Er konnte sie sofort als Crabbes und Goyles ausmachen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es machen soll, Vince, lass mich in Ruhe!", hörte er Goyle sagen.

„Wenn ich es geschafft habe, schaffst du es auch!", antwortete Crabbe. „Schau, es ist nicht so schwierig."

Während er auf die Tür zu ging, nahm er an, dass Crabbe Goyle mit dem Patronus half, aber plötzlich hörte er Flügelschlagen, was ihn sehr verwirrte.

„Ist schon gut, hör auf, anzugeben!"

„Ich gebe nicht an. Ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Draco glaubt, dass du auch ein Animagus werden kannst, also versuch es!"

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür zog Harry schnell die richtigen Schlüsse. So unglaublich es war, diese Flasche Crabbe hatte es geschafft, ein Animagus zu werden und konnte sich in irgendeinen Vogel verwandeln. Wenn das möglich war, war alles möglich. Fasziniert klopfte er an die Tür und öffnete sie, ohne auf Antwort zu warten.

Vince war gerade dabei, sich anzuziehen – die Transformation mit Kleidung durchzuführen war noch schwieriger – und beide sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht!", sagte Greg eilig, und dachte dabei eindeutig an seine Frau.

„Ja, ich weiß.", beruhigte ihn Harry und versuchte, das gruselige Bild, das Greg verursacht hatte, zu verdrängen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Crabbe misstrauisch, während er sich fertig anzog.

„Malfoy schickt mich. Er kann nicht kommen, um Goyle mit dem Patronus zu helfen und er hat mich darum gebeten. Crabbe, ich wusste nicht..."

Er hielt inne. Nein, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Crabbe ein Animagus war. Das passte nicht ins Bild. Unter den Auroren galt er als ein Zauberer, der kaum mächtiger als ein Squib war. Niemand hatte einen Grund gesehen, einen Antitransformations-Zauber auf seine Zelle zu legen.

Crabbe hätte in Askaban jederzeit einfach aus dem Fenster fliegen können.

Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an. Wieso hatte er das nicht gemacht? Wieso hatte er gewartet, bis Malfoy ihn rettete?

„Potter?"

Er hatte immer gedacht, Malfoy wäre wegen Crabbe nach Askaban gekommen und hätte ihn, als er ihn dort gesehen hatte, einfach mitgenommen, um seine unfreiwillige Hilfe im Ministerium auszugleichen. Oder höchstens, dass er sich nach der Gefangennahme von Crabbe dazu entschieden hatte, gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Jetzt begann er, sich zu fragen, ob Crabbe nicht nur ein Vorwand gewesen war. Und wenn es nun von Anfang an das einzige Ziel dieser Mission gewesen war, ihn zu befreien?

Crabbe schaute ihn mit seinem üblichen dumpfen Gesichtausdruck an. Harry entschied, dass er lieber direkt mit Malfoy darüber reden wollte. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass dieser gerade damit beschäftigt war, diesen Trank für Altair vorzubereiten, hätte er ihn sofort aufgesucht. Aber da er warten musste, konnte er genauso gut seinen Auftrag ausführen.

„Nichts... ich habe vergessen, was ich sagen wollte. Bleibst du auch hier, um zu üben?"

„Nein, ich habe noch zu tun. Übernimm dich nicht, Greg."

Ihm zu helfen, einen halbwegs guten Patronus zu erschaffen, war keine leichte Aufgabe, aber Harry wurde davon nicht so abgelenkt, dass er das eben Entdeckte vergaß. Sein Kopf war voller übersprudelnder Theorien, einige davon sogar absolut unsinnig. Einen Moment lang dachte er sogar, das ganze sei eine riesige und komplizierte Falle gewesen, verwarf die Idee aber sofort wieder. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Malfoy ihn nicht betrog. Trotzdem, die Erklärung, dass er ihm wegen dem Vorfall aus dem Ministerium etwas schuldete, war überholt.

Er war gespannt darauf, was Malfoy ihm zu sagen hatte.

--------------------------------------------

Harry beendete die Übung, als die Schokolade die Effekte des Patronus-Zaubers nicht mehr ausgleichen konnte. Greg konnte keinen gestaltlichten Patronus erzeugen, aber sein Schild schien recht stabil zu sein und das musste für den heutigen Tag reichen. Er gratulierte ihm ermutigend für seine Mühen, verabschiedete sich und ging entschieden auf die Suche nach Malfoy.

„Wisst ihr, ob Malfoy noch in seinem Labor ist?", fragte er Connor Montague und seine Freundin Erin. Beide waren fünfundzwanzig. Sie war eine Ravenclaw aus einer Familie frei von jeglichem Verdacht und hatte sich entschieden, sich hier mit ihm zu verstecken. Zusammen mit Pansy war sie die romantische Heldin der wenigen Teenagermädchen, die es im Kloster gab.

„Nein, ich habe ihn Richtung Eingang gehen."

Harry dankte ihnen und ging in die angegebene Richtung. Bevor er hinaustrat, rief er mit seinem Zauberstab eine Mantelrobe herbei und zog sie an. Trotz der Kälte war Malfoy nicht der einzige, der draußen war. Harry sah Virginia und Andrea Greengrass, die ihm bestätigten, dass Draco vor ein paar Minuten vorbeigegangen war und zeigten ihm an, in welche Richtung er gegangen war. Von weitem konnte er die Mütter von Crabbe, Goyle und Nott ausmachen, aber sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen. Etwas später traf er auf Malfoy, der sich gebückt hatte, um eine Blume zu pflücken und nun konzentriert und neugierig an ihr roch. Harry dachte nicht einen Moment daran, dass er ihn in einem seiner zärtlichen und romantische Momente erwischt haben könnte. Er wusste, dass er dabei sein musste, herauszufinden, ob sie als Zaubertrankzutat geeignet war.

„Malfoy.", rief er ihn.

Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen, da er ihn nicht kommen gesehen hatte und stellte sich hin.

„Eh, Potter, wie lief's mit Greg?"

„Er hat sich ziemlich gut gemacht. Wie geht es deinem Bruder?"

„Wenn du mich fragst ist er seit dem Tag seiner Geburt geistig geschädigt. Aber er ist nicht mehr blau und die Beulen sind verschwunden."

Gut, der Höflichkeitsaustausch war beendet.

„Ich habe etwas entdeckt. Ich weiß, dass Crabbe sich in irgendeinen Vogel verwandeln kann. Und ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso er so nicht aus Askaban geflohen ist."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du weißt, dass er nicht besonders stark ist. Fünf Minuten unter Dementoren und seine Magie reicht nicht mehr aus, um sich verwandeln zu können. Und jetzt, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, muss ich gehen und Crabbe umbringen, weil er so unvorsichtig war. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es absolut geheim bleiben muss."

Aber Harry stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Nein, nein, nein, Malfoy, nicht so schnell. Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. Sirius konnte sich nach zehn Jahren unter Dementoren in einen Hund verwandeln und fliehen. Ohne den speziellen Gegenzauber verliert man diese Fähigkeit als eine der letzten. Crabbe hätte aus dem Fenster fliehen können."

Draco neigte den Kopf und versuchte, desinteressiert auszusehen.

„Auf was zielst du ab, Potter?"

Aber Harry ließ sich nicht täuschen. Malfoy wurde immer angespannter und das passierte nur, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr wegen Crabbe dort **wart**. Er war aus einem anderen Grund dort. Ihr hattet es von Anfang an auf mich abgesehen."

Draco wusste sich zu helfen, indem er ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich gab.

„Und erst hast du noch gesagt, du glaubst nicht dass du das verdammte Zentrum des Universums bist."

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich will wissen, wieso ihr wegen mir soviel riskiert habt. Und komm mir nicht mit von wegen was im Ministerium passiert ist. So viel schuldest du mir nicht!"

Ein paar Momente lang sagte keiner der beiden mehr etwas. Dann presste Draco die Lippen zusammen als wäre er verärgert, drehte sich um und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Doch, ich war es dir schuldig.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Wir alle waren es dir schuldig."

„Von was redest du?" Draco antwortete nicht. „Von was redest du?"

Malfoy schwieg immer noch, aber Harry konnte fast hören, wie die Wörter darum kämpften, herauszukommen, entgegen dem, was ihm zweifelsohne sein Verstand sagte. Was er nicht erwartete, war, dass Malfoy sich plötzlich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und ihm zeigte, dass auch graue Augen brennen konnte.

„Du willst es wissen?" Er krempelte wütend den Ärmel seiner Robe hoch und zeigte ihm das Dunkle Mal, das er auf dem Arm hatte. „ Deswegen waren wir es dir schuldig. Jedes Mal, wenn ich es sehe, erinnere ich mich daran, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der ich einen Herren hatte. Einen Herren... als wäre ich ein Hauself. Ich musste mich vor diesem... diesem Ding erniedrigen!"

Es schien unmöglich zu sein, dass eine menschliche Stimme so viel Abscheu beinhalten konnte. Harry bereute es fast, etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Malfoy, nein..."

„Du hast mich einmal gefragt, wieso ich nicht einfach desertiert bin. Ich hätte ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen umgebracht, Potter. Mit den Zähnen, wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre. Weil wir Malfoys niemandem dienen, verstehst du? Wir Malfoys buckeln vor niemandem. Aber der einzige, der ihn töten und uns befreien konnte, warst du. Und wir gaben dir deine Freiheit." Sein Blick war wieder herausfordernd geworden. „Ich zahle meine Schulden, Potter!"

Malfoys Augen drückten tausend Gefühle aus, aber das war gut, dachte Harry, denn in seinem Kopf waren in diesem Moment auch tausend Gefühle. Der Krieg hatte ihn zu einem Helden gemacht. Zu DEM Helden. Man hatte ihm Dankesreden gewidmet, die ihn langweilten und beschämten, sie hatten ihn ausgezeichnet und sie hatten ihre Kindern nach ihm benannt. Aber es war Malfoy, von allen Menschen war es Malfoy gewesen, der sich so in seiner Schuld stehend gefühlt hatte, dass er sogar bereit gewesen war, sein Leben und das seiner Freunde zu riskieren, um ihn aus Askaban zu holen.

„Harry.", sagte er ohne zu wissen warum. „Ich heiße Harry."

Obwohl Malfoy ihn anschaute wie um zu fragen, was das denn für eine Antwort war, legte sich seine kaum versteckte Aufregung.

„Harry.", wiederholte er leise.

Seinen Namen aus Dracos Mund zu hören, fühlte sich... richtig an.

„Es tut mir leid, schlechte Erinnerungen erweckt zu haben, aber es freut mich, es zu wissen. Und ich habe mich nie dafür bedankt, dass du mich aus Askaban geholt hast. Nicht einmal, als Remus..."

„Das brauchst du nicht.", unterbrach er ihn ohne Schroffheit. „Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun muss. Vielleicht will ich es aber machen. Also, danke Draco." Sein Name klang exotisch und neu. „ Danke für meine Seele."

Malfoy senkte den Blick zu Boden und wenn es ihm vorher unangenehm war, so stand er nun kurz vorm kollabieren.

„Danke für meine." Murmelte er so leise, dass es Harry fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Ein Windböe veranlasste, dass sich ihre Roben aufblähten und Dracos feines Haar in seine Gesicht fiel. Harry war kurz davor , den Arm auszustrecken und es ihm selbst aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, aber er konnte der Geste Einhalt gebieten, bevor Draco es bemerken konnte. Überrascht von sich selber beobachtete er, wie Draco es selber machte. Das Gefühl, dass er plötzlich im Magen hatte, machte, dass er sich komisch und nervös fühlte und er suchte nach Ablenkung.

„Also, was war dann die Rolle von Crabbe in dem Ganzen?"

Malfoy runzelte kurz die Stirn, aber nur einen Augenblick. Als er wieder zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme ruhig, fast liebenswert.

„Erstens, er hätte fliehen und uns warnen können, wenn er etwas merkwürdiges bemerkt hätte oder wenn sich dich in einen anderen Teil verlegt hätten. Zudem... wir hatten geplant, dir ein Alibi geben."

„Ein Alibi?"

„Man geht davon aus, dass wir die Bösen sind. Sie wollten dich dementorisieren, es gab keinen Grund, dass wir dich dort herausholen und in unserem Hauptquartier selber umbringen sollten. Aber wenn wir wegen Crabbe dort waren... Na ja, dann wäre es im Bereich des Möglichen gewesen, dass wir uns kurzfristig dazu entschlossen hätten, uns mit dir ein wenig zu vergnügen. Die ganze Welt hätte dich für tot gehalten und du hättest eine Zukunft gehabt, ohne die Auroren auf den Fersen zu haben. Wie offensichtlich ist haben wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lestrange und die anderen dir ihre Morde unterschieben würden."

„Deswegen ließ er sich gefangen nehmen."

„Ja." Ja, als wäre das das Normalste der Welt. „ Meine Mutter oblivierte ihn, so dass er sich an fast nichts über uns erinnert hat und die Auroren weder mit Veritaserum noch Legilimentik etwas wichtiges von ihm in Erfahrung hätten bringen können."

Harry beschloss, darüber einen Moment nachzudenken.

„Woher wolltest du wissen, dass ich dich nicht ans Ministerium verkauft hätte, wenn ich in der Verfassung gewesen wäre, zu gehen?"

„Weil ich dich kenne, Po... Harry. In Hogwarts habe ich dich sechs Jahre lang gut beobachten können. Ich wusste, wenn du sehen würdest, was hier für Leute leben, würdest du verstehen, dass wir nicht die Abtrünnigen sind. Und auch wenn ich dich nicht hätte überzeugen können, dass ich ein Spion für den Orden geworden bin, so hätte das doch ausgereicht, damit du mit uns kein falsches Spiel spielst, nicht, nachdem ich dir das Leben gerettet habe." Er schnitt eine kleine Grimasse. „Ich bin nicht naiv. Es gab natürlich ein Risiko. Aber es war gering und ich musste es eingehen."

Harry nickte.

„Hattest du schon vermutet, dass es eine Falle der Todesser war?"

„Was? Der Doppelmord?"

„Genau."

Aber Malfoy schaute ihn an, als hätte er irgendeine Dummheit von sich gegeben.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, ob du sie ermordet hast oder nicht. Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen? Du hast schon einmal getötet, oder? Und Gründe, ernsthaft wütend zu werden, waren ja genügend da."

Harry war sprachlos.

„Ihr habt mich gerettet, obwohl ihr dachtet, dass ich schuldig sein könnte?"

„Harry, hast du es den immer noch nicht verstanden? Was wir getan haben, hatte nichts mit deiner Schuld oder Unschuld zu tun. Es hatte etwas mit unserem Stolz zu tun. Mit unserem Stolz und unserem Ehrgefühl. Wenn du gefährlich gewesen wärst, hätten wir dich bis zu deiner Genesung eingesperrt und dich dann in irgendeiner Straße mit einem Obliviate, den nicht einmal du hättest durchbrechen können, ausgesetzt. Aber ich habe verstanden, dass du unschuldig bist, als du angefangen hast, mich für ihren Tod verantwortlich zu machen." Er lächelte resigniert und ironisch. „ Daher war unsere Tat aus zwei Gründen gut und das heißt, dass wir für sie doppelt bestraft werden."

„Sag das nicht."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern als wäre das unwichtig.

„Na gut, hast du noch eine andere Frage zu deiner Rettung, die ich beantworten soll?"

‚Tausende' 

„Nein."

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du das mit Crabbe für dich behältst. Er ist eine Geheimwaffe, von der wir nicht wissen, ob wir sie mal einsetzen müssen."

„Selbstverständlich. Außer dir und Goyle weiß es niemand, oder?"

„Meine Mutter und Blaise." Er klemmte seine Hände unter die Achseln. „Gehen wir. Ich bin am Erfrieren."

Die zwei gingen in freundschaftlichem Schweigen in Richtung Kloster. Harry dachte über all das eben Erfahrene nach, gelangte aber immer wieder zu Dracos Miene während er über das Dunkle Mal sprach, an die wütende Demütigung in seinen Augen. Es war etwas an diesem Bild, dass ihn sich wünschen ließ, Voldemort wiederzuerwecken nur, um ihn eine ganze Weile mit dem Crucio belegen, nur, um ihn dann wieder zu töten. Er schaute wieder zu Malfoy, der in Gedanken versunken, die Hände in seinen Taschen, neben ihm herging. Er schien etwas besorgt zu sein, oder vielleicht traurig. Harry verspürte den Drang, ihn etwas aufmuntern zu müssen.

„Alles wird gut werden, Draco. Du wirst schon sehen."

Malfoy schaute ihn leicht verwirrt und amüsierter an, als wüsste er nicht, von was er redete und dann lächelte er ihm müde zu.

„Der Optimismus der Gryffindors, was?", sagte er fast spöttisch. „Hoffentlich hast du Recht."


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo,

hier kommt eine neues Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an Zissy und Kelene für ihre Reviews. ich wünsche euch ein schönes Osterfest **  
**

**Kapitel 11: Rückkehr nach Hause**

„Bist du bereit?"

„Wenn du es bist."

Draco war ziemlich lästig mit seiner Forderung geworden, dass Harry nicht alleine zu seinem Haus gehen sollte, um seinen Besen zu holen. Schließlich hatte er beschlossen, selbst mit ihm zu gehen. Für den Fall, dass sie auf Auroren trafen, hatten sie Vielsafttrank genommen. Draco hatte sich in einen zwanzigjährigen mit sehr dunklen Haaren und Augen verwandelt, ebenso wie Harry, der aber braune Haare und blaue Augen hatte. Harry nahm an, dass beide Muggel waren, denn wenn diese Männer Zauberer gewesen wären, hätte er sie aus Hogwarts gekannt und sie kamen ihm überhaupt nicht bekannt vor.

Harry konzentrierte sich und apparierte sie beide an eine Stelle etwa fünfzig Meter von seinem Haus entfernt. Es befand sich in einem Tal, das nicht sehr viele Versteckmöglichkeiten bot, aber sie hatten den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang dabei. Harry schaute sich um, er sah keine Auroren. Trotzdem konnte er ihre Sicherheitszauber spüren, da sie auf seiner Haut prickelten.

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre das Haus unbewacht", flüsterte er Draco zu, der so dicht bei ihm stand, dass er sich hin und wieder nicht konzentrieren konnte. „Ich versuche, an den Zaubern vorbeizukommen."

„Okay."

Harry studierte die Magie vor ihm, sowohl mit dem Zauberstab als auch mit seinen Sinnen. Anfangs dachte er, sie sei eine der einfacheren, die nur dazu diente, Eindringlinge fernzuhalten, aber bald stellte er fest, dass es doch etwas schwieriger werden würde. Kingsley Shackebolt musste sie errichtet haben; sein alter Weggefährte aus dem Orden des Phönix war der kompetentesten in dieser Art von Zaubern.

„Ich habe jemanden im oberen Stock gesehen!" warnte ihn Malfoy plötzlich mit angespannter Stimme. „Lass uns verschwinden, Harry."

„Warte einen Moment."

Er war sich sicher, dass er es schaffen konnte. Er benötigte nur noch ein paar Sekunden mehr...

„Was machst du? Lass uns verschwinden!"

„Warte, warte..." Da fand er, was er suchte, den Schwachpunkt, den alle Sicherheitszauber hatten. Mit einer letzten Zauberstabbewegung öffnete er den Durchgang, den er haben wollte. „Ich hab's."

Sie hielten einige Momente den Atem an, bereit, jederzeit zu disapparieren, falls die Alarme losgehen und alle Auroren des Landes auftauchen würden. Aber alles blieb ruhig und Harry nahm an, dass er es geschafft hatte. Draco allerdings war mit den Geschehnissen nicht sehr glücklich.

„Und nun? Wir müssen gehen. Du kannst da nicht hinein, wenn Auroren drin sind."

„Doch, kann ich."

„Potter, das ist nur ein verdammter Besen. Ich kauf dir zehn vom neusten Modell, wenn du aufhörst, ein Trottel zu sein und jetzt mit mir kommst!"

Aber er wollte nicht nur den Besen holen. Denn, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob es angenehm sein würde, musste er in sein Haus hinein und sich verabschieden.

„Ich gehe rein", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Was willst du machen? Hier bleiben und Wache stehen oder mit mir mitkommen?"

„Verrückten soll man nicht widersprechen", sagte Draco wütend.

„Erst apparieren wir uns ins Erdgeschoss. Behalt den Umhang und schau, ob dort Auroren sind. Ich werde ins obere Stockwerk gehen."

Draco nickte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry holte tief Luft, zählte bis drei und apparierte sie zur Treppe, die die zwei Hausebenen verband. Als er sich an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt hatte, schaute er sich um, um zu sehen, ob sie entdeckt worden waren. Dann gab Harry Draco ein Zeichen und trat unter dem Umhang hervor, blieb aber versteckt. Nun konnte er Malfoy nicht mehr sehen, so dass er ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen ins obere Stockwerk apparierte. Der Auror war nicht zu sehen, aber alle Türen auf diesem Stock waren geschlossen, außer der Tür zum Gästezimmer. Leise schlich er sich an. Er war aufmerksam, aber nicht nervös. Er hatte gefährlichere Sachen als diese hier gemacht.

Plötzlich, als Harry am Bad vorbei schlich, öffnete sich die Tür und Harry sah sich einem Auror gegenüber.

Die Überraschung lähmte beide einen Augenblick lang. Der Auror versuchte schnell, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber Harry hatte seinen in der Hand:

„Stupify! Mobilocorpus!"

Der Auror, der auf den ersten Fluch hin angefangen hatte, zu Boden zu gehen, wurde vom zweiten Zauber in der Luft abgefangen, bevor er aufschlagen und Lärm machen konnte. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs transportierte Harry den Auror aufs Bett im Gästezimmer, nahm ihm den seinen ab und fesselte ihn mit einem sorgfältigen Incarcerus. Dann apparierte er wieder zum Fuß der Treppe. Normalerweise standen die Auroren paarweise Wache und er fragte sich, ob Draco noch auf jemand anderen gestoßen war. Er traute sich nicht, nach ihm zu rufen, falls er den anderen Auror noch nicht ausgeschaltet haben sollte, aber er hörte nichts, noch sah er etwas.

Hatten sie ihn gefangen genommen? Dieser Gedanke verursachte einen Knoten in seinem Magen und er wünschte sich, alleine gegangen zu sein.

Dann tauchte Dracos Gesicht eine Handbreit vor dem von Harry auf, der sich sehr erschrak, zwei Schritte nach hinten sprang und überrascht aufschrie.

„Wer ist jetzt derjenige, der sich vor schwebenden Köpfen fürchtet?" lachte Draco und nahm den Umhang ganz ab.

Harry schnaubte

„Vielen Dank. Ich sehe du bist bester Laune."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe vielleicht für den Orden des Phönix gekämpft, aber ich bekomme immer gute Laune, wenn ich Auroren erschrecken kann."

„War noch jemand im Haus?"

„Ja, dieser Dawlish. Und nun, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, deinen Besen endlich zu holen?"

Der Nimbus Extreme war normalerweise im Schrank unter der Treppe und Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass er nicht da war. Auch der von Ginny war nicht da, aber den hatte wahrscheinlich einer ihrer Brüder genommen.

„Er müsste eigentlich hier sein."

„Dann haben ihn die Weasleys. Schließlich ist es ein guter Besen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas von mir haben wollen. Accio Nimbus Extreme."

Aber der Besen kam nicht.

„Wenn sie es nicht waren, dann hat ihn irgendein Auror mitgenommen", sagte Draco. „Los Harry, lass es gut sein. Wir können morgen zur Winkelgasse gehen und dir einen neuen kaufen. Gehen wir!"

„Warte, ich will noch ein paar andere Sachen holen!"

Harry ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, Draco dicht auf den Fersen. Als er es betrat, fiel ihm auf, dass viele seiner Sachen verschwunden waren und andere sich in Schachteln befanden, die an der Wand gestapelt worden waren. Es war selbstverständlich, dass die Weasleys die Sachen von Ginny mitgenommen hatten, aber wer hatte dann seine? Remus? Hermione?

Ungeduldig, herauszufinden, ob er das finden würde, was er suchte, öffnete Harry die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches gleich zwei Mal. Darin befanden sich aber nur Dokumente und eine ungeöffnetes Tintenfass, aber als er einen Spruch aufsagte und die Schublade zum dritten Mal öffnete, hatte er Zugang zu einer Schublade, die viel größer als die Restlichen war. Harry lachte, als er sah, dass sich niemand an ihrem Inhalt vergriffen hatte und begann, sie nach dem, was er suchte, zu durchstöbern. Er fand erst seinen Pass und seinen Muggelführerschein. Dann zog er unter einigen Papieren die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. Vielleicht mussten sie nach Hogwarts in die verbotene Abteilung gehen und dabei würde die Karte eine große Hilfe sein. Er schloß die Schublade wieder und suchte Draco. Der stand vor dem einzigen Objekt, dass Harry vom Grimmauld Platz, dem alten Haus von Sirius, mitgenommen hatte, bevor er es verkauft hatte: DemWandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Blacks.

„Du stehst da", sagte er zu Draco.

„Ja, ich habe es schon gesehen. Meine Mutter hat mir von diesem Wandteppich erzählt. Er ist aus dem Haus von Tante Walpurga, oder?" Harry nickte und Draco schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Du bist ein Onkel zweiten Grades mütterlicherseits von mir, Harry. Ab sofort erwarte ich, dass du mir zu meinem Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten etwas schenkst."

Er schien nicht sehr überrascht zu sein, so dass Harry annahm, dass Narcissa ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass sie weitläufig verwandt waren. Das war nichts besonderes. Sein Vater, James Potter, war reinblütig gewesen und fast alle alten magischen Familien waren verwandt. Draco und er waren auch entfernte Cousins der Weasleys, der Crabbes und der Goyles.

„Nur wenn du brav bist. Gut, wir sind hier fertig. Ich hole noch eine Sache und dann können wir gehen."

Gefolgt von Draco ging Harry wieder zu den Treppen. Er wollte seine Lieblingsjacke holen, eine aus Leder. Es war eigentlich Blödsinn, aber er besaß sie seit fünf Jahren und sie gefiel ihm. Außerdem wollte er auch seine Motorradstiefel holen. Sirius hatte ähnliche besessen, wie er auf alten Fotos gesehen hatte. Aber als er begann, die Treppen hochzugehen, hielt er unentschlossen inne. Die Jacke war im Schrank und der Schrank war in seinem Schlafzimmer und plötzlich fühlte er sich gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken daran, dort hinein zu gehen. Er entschied sich für einen einfachen Aufrufzauber und Jacke und Stiefel flogen in seinen Händen.

„Bereit?" fragte er Malfoy.

Die gefesselten Auroren bereiteten ihm keine Sorgen. Keiner der beiden war fähig, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, aber in weniger als zwei Stunden würde es einen Wachwechsel geben. Ohne nochmals zurückzuschauen, sich darüber bewusst, dass das nie wieder sein Zuhause sein würde, disapparierte Harry.

-----------------------------------------

Pansy wartete im Kloster mit einer schlechten Nachricht. Der Bruder von Mrs. Robards und seine Frau, die in Athen lebten, waren zu Besuch gekommen und hatten sich im Haus des Chefauroren einquartiert.

„Für wie lange?" fragte Draco schlecht gelaunt.

„Keine Ahnung."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir können dann jetzt nicht da hingehen. Drei Personen auszuschalten ohne ihnen zu schaden ist nicht das gleiche wie bei nur einer Person."

„Ja, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie jetzt bestimmt ihre Tagesabläufe ändern", fügte Draco finster hinzu. „ Scheiße, die hätten doch zu Hause bleiben können!"

„Pansy, Darling, versuch herauszufinden, wie lange sie bleiben werden", sagte Blaise.

„Ich werde mit Lupin reden", sagte Harry.

Narcissa gab ein kleines frustriertes Schnauben von sich.

„Ich hoffe, wir können uns diesen Rückschritt erlauben."

Harry dachte das Gleiche, wusste aber auch nicht, was sie außer warten machen konnten.

„Habt ihr keine Möglichkeit, mit den Todessern Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

„Jedes Mal, wenn wir aufeinandertreffen, versuchen wir, uns gegenseitig umzubringen", antwortete Draco. „Wieso sollten wir mit ihnen in Kontakt treten wollen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Einige von ihnen haben Frauen, Kinder oder Geschwister hier. Ich fände es nicht sehr merkwürdig, wenn ab und zu Eulen ausgetauscht würden."

Es war ziemlich schwierig, an eine Briefeule abzufangen, das war Teil der inneren Magie dieser Tiere, ebenso wie durch den Fidelius zu hindurchzukommen. Remus hätte ihm direkt ins Kloster schreiben können, wenn er gewollt hätte, aber das Muggelsystem war noch sicherer und sie hatten die Eulen für den Notfall aufgehoben.

Und selbst wenn beide Seiten nicht wussten, wohin die Briefe geschickt werden sollten, reichte es normalerweise aus, den Namen des Zauberers, für den der Brief war, auf den Umschlag zu schreiben, damit die Eulen diesen fanden.

„Am Anfang bekam Daphnes Mutter einen Brief von ihrem Mann", begann Draco ihm zu erklären. „Er war vergiftet und sie starb. Einige Wochen später hat mein Onkel Rodolphus das gleiche mit meiner Mutter versucht. Das einzige, was sie von uns wollen, ist uns töten, weil wir Blutsverräter sind. Niemand von uns fasst mehr einen Brief an, der mit einer Eule kommt und ich glaube, das kann man auch von denen sagen."

„Obwohl, ich denke, dass es einen Weg gibt", warf Narcissa ein. „Wenn wir an den richtigen Stellen in der Nokturngasse verlauten lassen, wir wollen uns ihnen anschließen, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihnen das zu Ohren kommt. Eine andere Sache ist es natürlich, ob sie uns antworten oder uns in eine Falle locken."

Blaise schaute zu Harry.

„Hast du einen Plan, Potter?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete er. „ Aber es ist eine gute Art und Weise, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Befragung von Robards enden wird. Er scheint schuldig zu sein, ich glaube, dass er es ist, aber solange wir es nicht von ihm selbst hören, können wir nicht sicher sein, ob wir Zeit mit ihm verschwenden. Wenn das so ist, ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um im Spiel zu bleiben, zu versuchen, einen von ihnen zu fangen oder einen von uns einzuschleusen."

Die drei Slytherins tauschten Blicke aus.

„Es ist unmöglich, einen Spion einzuschleusen", sagte Draco. „Sie kennen uns alle. Und auch wenn wir ihnen sagen, dass wir die Seite nochmals gewechselt haben, töten sie uns trotzdem, weil wir Blutsverräter sind."

„Und einer von den Burschen?" schlug Blaise vor. „Pollux, Blaise oder Caradoc..."

„Sie würden nicht einmal fünf Minuten durchhalten", antwortete Narcissa scharf. „Sie sind nicht, wie ihr in diesem Alter ward, Blaise."

Harry fragte sich, was sie damit meinte. Sicherlich, die Heranwachsenden im Kloster schienen etwas naiver zu sein als die Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang, da diese ein hartes Leben gehabt hatten, durch den Krieg und ihrem Status als Flüchtlinge. Es erleichterte ihn, dass der Vorschlag von Blaise abgelehnt wurde. Der älteste der drei, die Blaise aufgezählt hatte, war Caradoc und der war gerade mal achtzehn. Harry war in diesem Alter zwar ein dekorierter Kriegsheld gewesen, aber jetzt, mit sechsundzwanzig, hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er von den Kindersoldaten in der Muggelwelt hörte.

„Meine Mutter hat Recht. Könnt ihr euch eins dieser Kinder mit Rodolphus Lestrange vorstellen?"

Der Onkel von Draco und Schwager von Narcissa war zweifelsohne der gefährlichste Todesser, der auf freiem Fuß war. Er war sehr mächtig und vollkommen verrückt und sadistisch. Nein, er konnte sich keinen dieser Jungs mit ihm zusammen vorstellen. Zumindestens nicht lebend.

„Ihnen eine Falle zu stellen wird kaum möglich sein", sagte Narcissa. „Aber Potter hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass das unsere einzige Möglichkeit sein wird, wenn das mit Robards schief gehen sollte. Wir brauchen jetzt noch keinen Alternativplan, aber wir sollten anfangen, darüber nachzudenken."

---------------------------------------------------

Das Treffen dauerte nicht mehr sehr lange und einer der Gründe dafür war, dass Pansy und Blaise ungeduldig wurden. Als er ihnen zusah, wie sie in Richtung der Zimmer gingen, konnte Harry es nicht vermeiden, neidisch zu werden. Er hätte auch gern jemanden gehabt. Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken jedoch resolut aus seinen Gedanken, an Ginnys Ende denkend. Nach seinem Besuch an diesem Nachmittag waren die Erinnerungen viel zu frisch.

„He, Draco, dein Freund sucht dich", sagte Daphne, deren Weg sie kreuzten.

Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Mehr oder weniger so wie Harrys.

„Daphne, zum letzten Mal, er ist nicht mein Freund. Ich habe keinen Freund. Geht das nicht in deinen Kopf rein, dass zwei Personen miteinander vögeln können ohne Freunde zu sein?"

„Nein", antwortete sie und ging weiter ihres Weges.

Draco schnaubte verzweifelt.

„Diese Mädchen ist so dumm!"

Narcissa sah in tadelnd an.

„Ich würde es dir sehr danken, wenn du vor mir auf deine Wortwahl achten würdest, Draco!"

„Oh, so was, es tut mir sehr leid deine jungfräulichen Ohren beleidigt zu haben, Mutter!"

Sie gab ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen genervt und amüsiert einzuordnen war. Harry andererseits interessierte Dracos Sprache überhaupt nicht.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid zusammen."

„Zusammen? Wie bei einem Paar? Nein. Es ist nur... Du weißt schon... Wir sind..." Er wandte sich seiner Mutter zu. „Irgendeinen Vorschlag, oh Wächterin des Anstandes?"

„Ist es so schwer zu sagen, wir sind nur Freunde, die ab und zu miteinander ins Bett gehen?"

Draco lachte.

„Also, du hast es gehört. Wir sind Freunde und gehen ab und zu miteinander ins Bett. Und da ist nicht mehr dran, auch wenn Daphne, Milli und die anderen darauf bestehen, dass da doch was ist."

Harry nickte. Das machte mehr Sinn als zu denken, die zwei seien ein Paar. Pucey war okay, aber außer der körperlichen Anziehung und dem gemeinsamen Interesse an Quidditch, was könnte sie noch verbinden?

„Hör mal, willst du morgen mit mir eins gegen eins im Quidditch spielen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich kann, aber ich sag Bescheid. Wir sehen uns beim Essen", sagte Draco unbestimmt. „Ich geh mal und schau, was Adri will."

‚Adrian ist ein Arsch' dachte Harry.

Und da bemerkte er, dass er eifersüchtig war.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo Zissy und alle Schwarzleser (ja, ich weiß, dass es euch gibt und ihr könnt euch gerne mal melden, ich beiße nicht :-)),

ich hoffe ihr habt die Osterwoche gut überstanden und nicht zuviel Schokolade gegessen.

Auf jedenfall präsentiere ich euch heute ein neues Kapitel, leider weiß ich nicht, wie viele Kalorien ihr verbraucht, wenn ihr es lest. Es hat aber ne Menge gekostes es zu übersetzen. Deswegen wäre ich sehr froh, um ein paar Kommis. Sonst weiß ich ja gar nicht, ob sich der Aufwand überhaupt lohnt...

Vielen Dank an meine treue Zissy und Apollinia für die Reviews!

**Kapitel 12: Hermione**

‚_Lieber Harry,_

_Heute hat mich Hermione zu Hause aufgesucht, um mir mehr Informationen über die Pforte zu bringen. Dabei hat sie mich unverblümt gefragt, ob das alles mit dir zu tun hätte. Ich habe ihr geantwortet, dass ich glaube, Ginny sei von den Leuten ermordet worden, die auch an der Pforte interessiert seien und dass sie dir eine Falle gestellt hätten, da du ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen wärst. Es war zwar nicht wirklich die Wahrheit, aber schon ziemlich nahe daran. Sie hat mich, etwas beunruhigt, an das Gespräch, dass ihr anscheinend in der Winkelgasse geführt habt, erinnert und ich habe ihr wieder gesagt, dass du mir in Askaban geschworen hattest, dieses Gespräch sei fingiert gewesen und dass sie ihr eine falsche Erinnerung implantiert haben müssten. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir darüber reden, sie hat mir sonst immer gesagt, ich müsse mich den Fakten stellen und, so weh es uns auch tun würde, alle Beweise wiesen auf deine Schuld hin. Dieses Mal hat sie jedoch angefangen zu weinen und gesagt, dass wenn ich wirklich recht behielte, sie es sich nie verzeihen würde. Sie bat mich auch noch einmal, in ihrem Geist nach einer Erklärung für diese Erinnerung zu suchen. Ehrlich gesagt, Harry, hat es mich viel Überwindung gekostet, ihr nicht zu sagen, dass du am Leben bist. Ich glaube, jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunk, um mit ihr zu reden und ihr alles zu erklären. Ich habe den Eindruck, sie kommt sich wie in einem Alptraum vor, aus dem sie nicht aufwachen kann, und obwohl wir nichts gegen den Schmerz über Ginny tun können, können wir es für sie zumindestens erträglich machen._

_Aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Wenn du denkst, es ist besser, sie weiter im Dunkeln zu lassen, werde ich kein Sterbenswörtchen über dich verlieren. Auf alle Fälle scheint Hermiones Information wichtig zu sein. Ob sie nun mitkommt oder nicht, ich schlage vor, dass wir uns bald treffen Es gefällt mir nicht, über dieses Thema durch Maschinen zu sprechen; Ich weiß nicht, wo diese Nachrichten laden und das macht mich nervös. Sag, wann und wo wir uns treffen können, denn wir sollten dieses Mal am besten nicht wieder in die Heulende Hütte gehen. Wie wäre es mit einem Muggelort?_

_Tonks hat hier und da herumgefragt und es scheint so, als würden die Miltons bis nach Weihnachten bei den Robards bleiben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass so ein Verzug frustrierend sein muss, aber ehrlich gesagt hielte ich es für einen großen Fehler, es unter diesen Umständen zu versuchen. Ach ja, dein Ausflug nach Hause (ich weiß, dass du es warst) hat einen riesigen Aufruhr im Büro verursacht. Niemand weiß, was man davon halten soll, denn wenn du der Mörder von Belby wärst, wieso hast du dann die Auroren in deinem Haus nicht getötet? Und wenn es tatsächlich du warst, wieso hat Malfoy dich nicht umgebracht? Auch wenn sie über das wer und warum im Unklaren sind, haben sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um dein Haus herum verdoppelt._

_Wir sehen uns bald. Bestätige mir das mit Hermione._

_Herzliche Grüße,_

_Remus Lupin_

Ein paar Tage später saß ein nervöser Harry in einem Café im Zentrum und wartete auf die Ankunft von Remus und Hermione. Das Lokal war voller Touristen und Jugendlicher, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Sollten sie von Auroren verfolgt werden, war es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Robards einen Angriff an einem Ort voller Muggel anordnen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er einige Vorkehrungen getroffen, um unauffälliger zu sein. Er hatte seine berühmte Sturmfrisur unter einem Baseballcap versteckt und versuchte, sein Gesicht hinter einer Motorradzeitschrift zu verbergen.

Er war nervös, aber er war für dieses Treffen dankbar, nicht nur weil er die Dinge mit Hermione ins Reine bringen wollte, sondern auch weil es ihn von seinen Gedanken über Draco ablenkte. Seit er festgestellt hatte, dass er auf Adrian eifersüchtig war und was diese Eifersucht zu bedeuten hatte, hatte er versucht, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Erstens erschien es ihm vollkommen unangebracht, solche Art von Gefühlen zu haben, wenn es ein paar völlig durchgeknallte Todesser gab, die Voldemort und andere schräge Vögel wiederbeleben wollten, obwohl das bedeuten würde, die Hölle über der Erde ausbrechen zu lassen. Und zweitens hatte er dabei noch nicht einmal das Schicksal in Betracht gezogen, dass die Leute, die ihm wichtig waren, für gewöhnlich ereilte.

Wollte er Dracos Gedärme von einer Lampe baumeln sehen?

Definitiv nicht.

Ein paar Minuten nach der abgemachten Zeit kamen seine Freunde durch die Tür. Hermione sah etwas bleich aus, aber ihre Augen leuchteten und sie sah sich angespannt um. Harry stand auf, viel nervöser, als er erwartet hatte. Als sie ihn sah, erstarrte sie und ihr Gesicht war voller Emotionen. Ihre Lippen formten stumm seinen Namen. Harry lächelte glücklich, beruhigend und da rannte Hermione auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, bis er bemerkte, dass seine Freundin angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Verzeih mir, Harry... Bitte, verzeih mir, verzeih mir..."

„Es ist in Ordnung Hermione. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung."

„Es tut mir so leid!"

„Ich weiß... Ich weiß, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Es ist besser, wir setzen uns", schlug Remus vor und zeigte diskret auf die Leute, die angefangen hatten, sie anzustarren.

Obwohl Hermione noch sehr aufgewühlt war, löste sie sich von Harry und die drei setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass du am Leben bist", schluchzte sie. „Was ist mit Malfoy? Wie bist du ihm entkommen?"

Harry schaute zu Remus.

„Du hast ihr es nicht erzählt?"

„Nur, dass du noch am Leben bist."

„Ich bin nicht geflohen, Hermione. Sie wollen mir nichts tun."

„Aber... es sind Todesser, sie haben Belby ermordet und... und sicherlich haben sie auch Ginny ermordet."

„Nein, Malfoy und seine Leute sind keine Todesser. Und sie haben weder Belby noch Ginny umgebracht."

„Du musst am Anfang anfangen, Harry", riet ihm Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Er folgte dem Rat und begann ihr zu erklären, was an dem Tag, als er zum Haus der Wallace gegangen war, alles geschehen war und wie er auf Ian Tennant gestoßen war. Es überraschte und empörte sie, von seinem schweren Verdacht gegenüber Robards zu hören. Sie war sehr besorgt als sie hörte, dass die Todesser wahrscheinlich die Pforte zur Unterwelt suchten, obwohl sie das letztere schon angenommen hatte. Harry stellte fest, dass Hermione dieses Mal nicht an ihm zweifelte.

„Das ist erschreckend... Wenn sie diese Pforte öffnen... wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

„Was hast du herausgefunden? Remus hat mir erzählt, du hättest eine neue Information."

„Ich war in Hogwarts und habe mit dem Bild von Dumbledore gesprochen. Zum Glück hatte er schon von der Pforte gehört."

„Was hat er dir erzählt?"

„Dass das Blut, dass die Pforte öffnet, das Blut des mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt, frisch sein muss. Es darf nicht magisch konserviert worden sein. Also wenn sie dir als sie dich gefangen gehalten hatten Blut abgenommen haben, nützt es ihnen nichts. Und er hat über ein Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung gesprochen." Sie zog ein Papier aus ihrer Tasche. „Laut diesem Buch hat die Pforte einen Zeitrahmen von zehn oder fünfzehn Sekunden, während denen es noch möglich ist, sie zu schließen, entweder, indem man den Schlüssel zerstört, oder indem man den Gegenzauber aufsagt, der sie zur anderen Seite hin öffnet. Danach ist es unmöglich."

Harry las ihre Notizen und hob plötzlich alarmiert den Kopf.

„Wenn sie mein Blut brauchen, werden sie früher oder später versuchen, mich zu fassen. Und das heißt, dass sie hinter euch her sein werden. Ihr müsst alle Weasleys, Nev, Lavender und alle, mit denen sie mich erpressen könnten, verständigen und ihnen klar machen, in was für einer Gefahr sie schweben."

Sie nickte.

„Einverstanden. Keine Sorge. Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Aber wie können die Todesser sich sicher sein, dass Malfoy dich nicht umgebracht hat? Haben sie dich gesehen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber sie wissen, dass Malfoy für den Orden spioniert hat, dass er sie betrogen hat und kein Mörder ist. Sie haben keinen Grund, zu glauben, dass er mich getötet hat."

Hermione hob, offensichtlich skeptisch, die Augenbrauen.

„Gut... Malfoy _sagt_, dass er für den Orden spioniert hat. Ich verstehe das aber nicht ganz. Ich habe einmal gegen ihn gekämpft und ich will dich nur daran erinnern, dass es einer seiner Avada Kedavras war, der Padma Patil getötet hat."

„Snape musste auch Unschuldige töten, um nicht aufzufliegen."

Und während er das sagte, fiel ihm die Begegnung mit Draco ein, als dieser ihn über die Vergebung Gottes befragt hatte. Hatte er dabei an Padma gedacht, an alle Personen, die er getötet hatte oder denen er Schaden zufügen hatte müssen, um seine Stellung als Todesser nicht zu verlieren?

„Du glaubst ihm? Du glaubst ihm wirklich?"

„Ja. Dort hassen alle Voldemort."

„Wo ist dort? Und wer ist alle?

„Das ist das einzige, was ich dir nicht erzählen darf, Hermione. Ich habe es versprochen."

„Malfoy ist um die Sicherheit seiner Leute besorgt", erklärte Lupin. „Aber ich habe ihn darum gebeten, alles, woran er sich über seine Spionagetätigkeit noch erinnert, aufzuschreiben und.. viele Sachen passen einfach. Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, wie einer von uns Snape mit einem Kältezauber traf? Dieser Zauber braucht mindestens eine Woche, um seine Wirkung zu verlieren, manchmal sogar zwei. Aber drei Tage später organisierte Alastor einen Überraschungsangriff auf dem Friedhof der Riddles. Er wusste, dass dort in dieser Nacht Todesser waren und wir dachten alle, Snape hat uns den Treffpunkt verraten und wir waren überrascht, dass er sich so schnell von dem Kältezauber erholt hatte."

„War das Draco?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist eine der Sachen, die er mir aufgeschrieben hat. Ehrlich gesagt sind wir es ihm schuldig, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten zu sein. Außerdem... selbst wenn er nie für uns spioniert hätte, ist es eine Tatsache, dass er Voldemort verraten hat. Das letzte Mal, dass ihn einer von uns sah, war drei Wochen vor Kriegsende. Nur das genügt, damit die Todesser, die ihrem Herren noch treu sind, ihn tot sehen wollen. Erinnert euch, was sie mit Sirius Bruder oder Karkaroff gemacht haben." Er nickte. „Ich glaube, wir können ihm trauen, im Moment wenigstens."

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermione, wenig überzeugt. „Das wichtigste ist, dass wir anfangen müssen, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich denke als erstes sollten wir die Leute verständigen. Wenn wir es Professor McGonagall erklären, kann sie mit dem Minister sprechen. Scrigemour kann Robards verhaften lassen und ihn befragen."

„Oder er macht dasselbe wie als wir Fudge versucht haben zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und außerdem wissen sie dann, dass wir wissen, was sie suchen. Das wird sie noch vorsichtiger machen", sagte Harry.

„Und das nur, wenn er nicht auch darin verwickelt ist", warf Lupin ein. „Wir wissen nicht, wem wir trauen können und wem nicht."

„Ich traue dem Orden des Phönix", sagte Hermione schnell.

„Um den Orden zusammenzurufen müssen wir sie erst von Harrys Unschuld überzeugen", sagte Remus. „Tonks ist sich im Klaren darüber, das etwas im Gange ist, man muss es ihr nur noch bestätigen. Ich kann auch mit Minerva reden. Sie hat nie geglaubt, dass du Ginny ermordet hast. Und du kannst natürlich mit Ron reden."

Sie nickte.

„Wir erzählen ihnen erst, was wir über die Pforte wissen. Sie werden dann verstehen..."

Harry war genauso daran interessiert wie sie, Pläne zu schmieden, aber er erinnerte sich an das finstere und misstrauische Gesicht von Draco, als er erfahren hatte, dass er sich alleine mit Hermione treffen wollte.

„Warte, Hermione, warte. Das können wir nicht alleine entscheiden. Draco ist nicht mitgekommen, weil wir nicht wussten, wie du auf ihn reagierst, aber wir können solche Entscheidungen nicht ohne ihn treffen. Es ist eine Sache, dass er sich seit Hogwarts geändert hat, aber es ist eine andere, dass er sich plötzlich dem fügen wird, was wir beschlossen haben."

Hermione runzelte abschätzig und verwirrt die Stirn.

„Und wieso sollte uns interessieren, was er denkt? Harry, das ist ernst. Ich denke das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Rücksicht auf Malfoys Gefühle zu nehmen."

„Nein. Du verstehst nicht. Er steckt genauso in dieser Sache wie wir. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass wir ihn jetzt außen vorlassen. Und wir können nicht auf seine Hilfe verzichten. Hör zu... wir treffen uns morgen um vier, irgendwo, wo es am unauffälligsten ist. Und dann besprechen wir, was wir besprechen müssen."

Sie sah ihn an als würde sie ihn nicht wiedererkennen und Harry nahm an, dass es ihr merkwürdig vorkam, zu hören, dass er sich auf Malfoys Seite schlug. Aber die Dinge hatten sich geändert und es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich von ihm angezogen fühlte. Sie waren nicht in Hogwarts, sie waren keine Feinde mehr und er dachte nicht daran, Draco" der all das, was er für ihn getan hatte, damit zu danken, dass er ihn so behandelte als würde seine Meinung nicht zählen. Seine Entschlossenheit musste sichtbar sein, weil Hermione wieder nickte.

Nachdem sie einen neuen Zeit- und Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten, ging Lupin und ließ sie alleine. Beide wussten, dass sie miteinander reden mussten. Hermione lächelte und drückte liebevoll seine Hand.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du lebst."

„Das glaube ich."

„Harry, ich... es tut mir leid. Nochmals. Es ist nur.. du warst so wütend gewesen, als wir miteinander gesprochen hatten. Gut, ich weiß schon, dass ihr glaubt es sei eine falsche Erinnerung und ich denke auch es ist eine, aber... Aber für mich ist es so, als wäre es wirklich passiert. Und der Harry aus meiner Erinnerung wäre zu dem fähig gewesen...was passiert ist. Und dann haben wir den Bericht über deinen Zauberstab gelesen und die Experten haben an dir nichts merkwürdiges entdeckt..."

„Hermione, sie haben euch getäuscht. Bitte zerbrich dir nicht mehr den Kopf darüber."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn es nicht Ginny gewesen wäre... Aber jedes Mal wenn wir versucht haben, an deine Unschuld zu glauben, hat es sich so angefühlt als würden wir Ginny verraten."

„Das wichtigste ist, dass du mir jetzt glaubst."

Hermione nickte und schaute ihn traurig an.

„Das mit Ginny tut mir auch sehr leid, Harry. Dass...dass sie dich betrogen hat und...dass du sie verloren hast. Das muss für dich sehr schwer gewesen sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was du jetzt von ihr denkst."

Harry spielte nervös mit der Papierserviette, zeriss sie ihn kleine Fetzen. Es war jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass er darüber reden musste, und er fühlte sich genauso unwohl wie beim ersten Mal.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie mich betrogen hat, aber ich wusste, dass unsere Ehe nicht mehr in Ordnung war. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was geschehen ist, wir haben nie darüber geredet. Aber ...ich glaube ich habe sie wieder als Schwester meines besten Freundes gesehen. Ich glaube, wenn ich an sie denke, fühle ich mich so, als würde ich an Sirius oder Dumbledore denken, verstehst du?"

Das schien sie nicht sehr zu überraschen.

„Ja, ich glaube ja. In Wahrheit hatte ich mich schon öfters gefragt, was genau zwischen euch passierte. Es war, als wärt ihr zusammen gewesen weil ihr daran gewöhnt wart."

„Wahrscheinlich." Er senkte kurz den Blick. „Was ist mit Ron?"

Es tat ihm weh, an ihn zu denken. Und das Gesicht, dass Hermione machte, ließ ihn sich nicht besser fühlen.

„Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Er ist nicht mehr der gleiche seit das alles passiert ist. Er war es, der die Leichen gefunden hat und... Jetzt wo sich die Gemüter etwas beruhigt haben ist er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, dass du es warst und das zerfrisst ihn auch, weil er glaubt, dass Malfoy dich umgebracht hat und er weiß, dass er dir nicht geholfen hat und... Es ist ein Alptraum."

„Ich verstehe."

Die braunen Augen von Hermione spiegelten Verzweiflung wieder.

„Ich will, dass er wieder lacht, Harry. Ich muss ihn wieder lachen hören."

Am nächsten Tag brachte Harry Draco in die Wohnung von Hermiones Eltern. Sie wartete schon auf sie: Als sie Malfoy erblickte, sah sie so aus, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie da gerade tat. Sie war ernst und Harry war überzeugt, dass Draco noch ernster war, so dass es ihn überraschte, ihn lachen zu sehen, obwohl es ein spöttisches Lachen war.

„Granger, entspann dich. Hat dir Harry nicht gesagt, dass ich einer der Guten bin?"

„Schwer zu glauben."

„Es ist mir bekannt, dass du Probleme damit hast, an die Unschuld von Leuten zu glauben."

Hermione verstand die Anspielung nur zu gut und wurde beschämt rot. Harry spießte Draco mit seinem Blick auf.

„Malfoy...", warnte er.

Dieser seufzte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Das wird lustig werden."

„Nein, wird es nicht. Nicht wenn wir uns alle darüber im Klaren sind, dass wir im selben Boot sitzen", sagte Harry und schaute beide erwartungsvoll an.

Draco verzog das Gesicht hochmütig und abschätzig um klar zu machen, dass nicht er es war, der sich nicht benehmen konnte. Hermione biss sich kurz auf ihre Lippen, als würde sie sich zwingen, Geduld zu haben und nickte.

„Wollt ihr etwas trinken?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Hermione, ich habe letztens vergessen, zu fragen, ob du weißt, wo mein Besen ist."

„Dein Besen...Oh, Harry, das hast du in deinem Haus gesucht? Tut mir echt leid, ich habe ihn Viktor gegeben."

„Viktor Krum?", rief er aus, obwohl er wusste, dass es sich um den bulgarischen Quidditchspieler handeln musste, den er während des Trimagischen Turniers kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ein paar Wochen nach deiner Flucht aus Askaban war er hier. Er wusste aus den Zeitungen, was passiert war, aber er hielt dich für unschuldig. Wir haben alle gedacht, Malfoy hätte dich getötet und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihm etwas zur Erinnerung an dich geben könnte... und ich habe ihm deinen Besen gegeben. Und... Minerva hat deine Aurorenplakette. Und Nev dein Diplom."

Es war etwas verstörend, zu erfahren, dass seine Sachen verteilt worden waren, obwohl er sich wenigstens darüber freuen konnte, dass es trotz der Umstände noch Leute gab, die eine Erinnerung an ihn haben wollten.

„Na gut... macht nichts", unterbrach er Hermione, die etwas davon gefaselt hatte, ihm einen neuen Besen zu kaufen. „Sie werden mir die Sachen schon zurückgeben, wenn sich alles aufgeklärt hat."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Wir glaubten... du weißt schon, dass du tot bist."

„Kein Problem."

Lupin apparierte im Wohnzimmer und Harry winkte ab, um Hermione zu zeigen, dass sie es vergessen sollte.

„Ah, ihr seid schon alle versammelt", grüßte Lupin sie. „Gut, dann können wir gleich anfangen wenn ihr wollt."

„Ja, ich muss in einer Stunde gehen", sagte Hermione. „Habt ihr darüber nachgedacht, den Orden zu verständigen?"

Harry schaute zu Draco. Als er mit ihm, Blaise und Narcissa über Hermiones Vorschlag gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Draco alle Meinungen angehört und gesagt, dass er darüber nachdenken müsse. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser entschieden hatte. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen und Harry hatte auch nicht fragen wollen.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gegen den Orden, doch ich frage mich, ob der Orden das gleiche von sich sagen kann. Wenn ihr ihnen die Wahrheit erzählt, glauben sie euch wahrscheinlich fast alle. Aber die die außerhalb von diesem „fast" sind, werden uns verkaufen."

„Du hältst es nicht für eine gute Idee?", fragte Harry etwas überrascht.

„Ich bin damit einverstanden, dass wir uns ihre Ressourcen zu nutzen machen sollten. Wenn Granger es schafft, ihrem Mann die Augen zu öffnen, haben wir zwei Auroren im Ministerium und das kann nur gut sein. McGonagall hilft uns schon, indem sie uns Zutritt zur Verbotenen Abteilung gewährt. Aber wir planen, Robards zu entführen und zu befragen und das sollte höchste Priorität haben. Wenn das gut geht, haben wir den Beweis, dass wir unschuldig sind und dass wir wichtige Informationen über die Pläne der Todesser haben. Das ist der richtige Augenblick, den Orden zu informieren, ihnen alles zu erzählen und dann die Todesser zu stellen."

„Und wenn es schief geht?", fragte Lupin, dem das ganze „Direkt-Robards-stellen" immer noch nicht gefiel.

„Dann stellen wir einen nach dem anderen und zwar sehr vorsichtig und solange, bis wir etwas Stichhaltiges haben, dass wir ihnen anbieten können.

„Entschuldigung, es gibt noch eine ungeklärte Frage", warf Hermione ein. „Albertus Rand, der Auror, der dich auf Zauber hin untersucht hat, auf die du dich berufen hast. Laut seinem Bericht warst du absolut sauber. Wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, lügt er."

Harry hatte das mittlerweile schon vergessen gehabt. Die Tage in Askaban waren immer mehr zu einer konfusen, grauen Masse geworden, in der er nichts mehr ausmachen konnte außer der intensiven Traurigkeit, die durch die Dementoren verursacht wurde.

„Du hast Recht. Remus, glaubst du, Tonks kann der Sache nachgehen?"

„Es wäre viel leichter, ihn zu entführen statt Robards und wenn er in der Lage war, einen Bericht über den Jungen-der-lebt zu fälschen, steckt er tief in der Sache mit drin", sagte Malfoy.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie könnten ihn auch getäuscht haben, Draco. Wir haben es mit Leuten zu tun, die sehr viele Möglichkeiten haben, um im Verstand anderer herumzupfuschen. Auf jeden Fall, Hermione, würden wir gerne wissen, ob du es akzeptieren würdest, wenn jemand von Malfoys Leuten bei dir Legilimentik anwendet um deine gefälschte Erinnerung zu untersuchen."

„Wer?", fragte sie, offensichtlich misstrauisch.

„Eine Expertin, du kennst sie nicht", antwortete Malfoy und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Narcissa plante, Vielsafttrank anzuwenden, um nicht erkannt zu werden.

Hermione schaute zu Harry, damit dieser bestätigte, dass es eine gute Idee war und er tat es.

Danach redeten sie weiter, planten Alternativen und wogen ihre Optionen ab. Schließlich schaute Hermione auf die Uhr.

„Ich muss jetzt nach Hause und meine Eltern werden auch bald kommen. Wenn es in der Zwischenzeit nichts neues geben sollte treffen wir uns nächsten Donnerstag wieder hier zur gleichen Zeit."

Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und apparierte mit Malfoy kurz vor die Antiapparationsgrenze des Klosters. Als sie in Richtung Kloster gingen, betrachtete Harry Draco, der den nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, mit dem er immer aus Versammlungen ging. Abgesehen von seinem kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Hermione ganz am Anfang hatte er sich ihr gegenüber sehr korrekt verhalten. Kalt, aber korrekt.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Draco wachte aus seiner Versunkenheit auf und schaute ihn mit einem Funken Humor an.

„Weißt du, dass man das nur sagt, wenn man eine wirklich unverschämte Frage stellen will? Aber ist in Ordnung. Raus damit!"

„Die Dinge, die du in Hogwarts über Blut gesagt hast... Hast du die wirklich geglaubt oder nur das wiederholt, was du von deinen Eltern gehört hast?"

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Wow... und ich dachte schon ich könnte mir das peinliche Gespräch über meine Hogwartsvergangenheit sparen..."

„Ist schon gut. Du musst es mir nicht sagen wenn du nicht willst."

Nachdem sie einige Sekunden schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren, antwortete Draco ihm.

„Nicht einmal damals war ich so dumm, nicht zu bemerken, dass es einige Halblutzauberer, sogar muggelgeborene Zauberer gab, die manchen reinblütigen Zauberern überlegen waren. Aber ich habe euch wirklich gehasst. Und wenn ich ein Talent für etwas habe, dann ist es, zu wissen, wo ich ansetzen muss, damit es weh tut."

„Ja, gut... Das ist mir bekannt.", sagte er scherzend.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm etwas unangenehm war und er wahrscheinlich dachte, dass er ihn verurteilen würde.

„Wenigstens hast du die Gegenwart geändert", fügte er hinzu. Es klang komisch in seinen Ohren, nach Zeitreisen oder so, und er versuchte, es besser zu erklären. „Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass, jetzt... denkst du das nicht mehr und... na gut, wir machen alle Fehler, schau nur wie ungerecht ich Snape gegenüber war... und nicht alle können ihre Irrtümer erkennen."

„Deiner Reden werden dir geschrieben, nicht wahr?"

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine", sagte er, durch seine Stotterei etwas frustriert. „Ich freue mich dass wir jetzt... ich weiß nicht, dass wir besser auskommen."

‚_Und jetzt hältst du deinen Mund und machst ihn auch nicht mehr auf, denn du bist so was von kurz davor ihm zu sagen, dass er dir sehr gut gefällt'_,sagte sich Harry.

Draco lächelte ihm zu, nickte kurz, sagte aber nichts mehr. Harry ging weiter und warf ihm ab und zu aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu während er sich ein ums andere Mal daran erinnerte, die Klappe zu halten.

Nach der Cruciatusstunde kehrte der Großteil der Leute in den Speisesaal zurück, um dort bis es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen, zu reden. Gegenüber der Tische, die zum Essen genutzt wurden, gab es kleinere Tische, Lehnsessel und Sofas, wodurch es wirkte wie ein kleiner Gemeinschaftsraum in Hogwarts. Harry saß auf einem Sofa, eine Quidditchzeitschrift auf den Knien und den Blick fast die ganze Zeit auf das magische Pokerspiel gerichtet, in das Draco und ein paar seiner Freunde vertieft waren. Sie hatten ihn eingeladen, mit ihnen zu spielen, aber Harry wusste, dass er leichte Beute war für einen mittelmäßig in Beobachtung geübten Slytherin und Poker war kein lustiges Spiel, wenn man nicht fähig war, gut zu bluffen.

Neben ihm sprachen Daphne und Erin miteinander. Harry hörte ihnen nicht zu, aber schließlich erregte die Wiederholung des Wortes „Hochzeit" seine Aufmerksamkeit und er bemerkte, dass sie über eine zukünftige Zeremonie zwischen Erin und Connor sprachen.

„Du wirst heiraten, Erin?", fragte er etwas überrascht.

„Kann sein. Weiß nicht. Hochzeiten sind aus der Mode, oder?"

„Red keinen Unsinn!", sagte Daphne. „Denk doch daran, wie gut uns das allen tun würde. Erinnerst du dich nicht an die Hochzeit von Milli und Greg?"

Sie machte eine Geste, die zeigte, dass sie immer noch nicht davon überzeigt war. Harry schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Aber wenn ihr von Hochzeit redet... dann redet ihr von einer echten Hochzeit? Mit Zaubermeister und allem drum und dran?"

„Natürlich reden wir von echten Hochzeiten.", antwortete ihm Daphne, überrascht, dass er das anzweifelte. „Glaubst du wir würden heiraten spielen als wären wir sieben?"

„Aber wie? Braucht man keinen Zaubermeister damit es echt ist?

Die Mädchen verstanden ihn endlich.

„Ach... Nein, das ist ein Brauch der im siebzehnten Jahrhundert eingeführt wurde", erklärte Erin. „Aber in Wirklichkeit heißt es in den alten Gesetzen, dass das Oberhaupt einer jeden magischen Gemeinschaft diese Art von Zeremonien durchführen darf."

Harry zählte zwei und zwei schnell zusammen und drehte sich mit offenem Mund zum Pokertisch.

„_Draco?_",fragte er amüsiert. „Draco verheiratet Leute?"

„Natürlich, er leitet alle Zeremonien außer der Sonnwendfeier."

„Er macht es nicht schlecht", fügte Daphne hinzu. „Bei Hochzeiten könnte er etwas enthusiastischer sein, aber er beherrscht die Magie gut."

Harry verstand nicht, warum es ihn so amüsierte, sich Draco vorzustellen, wie er jemanden verheiratete, aber jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, musste er lachen.

„Das würde ich gerne sehen!"

Daphne gab Erin einen kleinen Klaps.

„Siehst du? Harry will auch, dass du heiratest."

„Äh.. das habe ich nicht gesagt. Erin, mach, was du willst."

Daphne beklagte seine fehlende Unterstützung und schaute ihn dann forschend an.

„Na gut. Und du? Gefällt dir niemand?"

„Was?"

„Virginia ist hübsch."

„Ja schon, aber..."

„Ich versteh nicht, Harry, wenn du bei uns bleibst, würde dir etwas Gesellschaft gut tun. Ich hoffe, dass du deine Unschuld beweisen kannst, aber... wenn du es nicht kannst? Schau wie lange wir hier schon sind!"

Die Leute im Kloster wussten nichts von der Pforte zur Unterwelt und dem doppelten Spiel von Gawain Robards, so dass es Harry nicht wunderte, dass Daphne eine so optimistische Sicht der Zukunft hatte, aber es machte ihn nervös, dass sie versuchte, ihn mit jemandem zu verkuppeln.

„Lass ihn Daphne! Findest du nicht, dass es noch etwas früh für ihn ist?", wies Erin sie zurecht, die seine Unbehaglichkeit falsch interpretierte. „Sei etwas feinfühliger!"

„Ich sage nur er muss anfangen, langfristig zu denken. Wir brauchen alle Gesellschaft."

Harry beschloß, dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.

„Hör zu Daphne, Virginia ist hübsch, aber sie gefällt mir nicht. Und im Moment ist mir nicht danach, über Freundinnen nachzudenken, okay?" – _„Ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, über Draco zu fantasieren"_, fügte er gedanklich hinzu. „ Außerdem werden wir nicht unser ganzes Leben hier verbringen. Das hier muss früher oder später gelöst werden."

Ein frustrierter Aufschrei von Theo, der auch Poker spielte, ließ die drei aufblicken. Wie es schien, war er es satt, den ganzen Abend über schlechte Karten bekommen zu haben. Draco und die anderen lachten los, aber Theo meinte es ernst und stand auf um Daphne zu sagen, dass er ins Bett ginge.

Sie setzte diesen typisch femininen Ausdruck auf der besagte Ihr-Männer-seid-alle-Kinder und verabschiedete sich von Erin und Harry, um auch schlafen zu gehen. Connors Verlobte lachte leise.

„Ich kenn keinen einzigen Slytherin, der verlieren kann. Manche können es besser verstecken, aber..."

Harry nickte, vollkommen damit einverstanden. Die größten Nettigkeiten von Draco hatte er gehört, nachdem er ihn im Quidditch in der Schule besiegt hatte.

„Du musst schon eine Expertin der Slytherin-Welt sein, oder?"

„Ich bin seit acht Jahren hier und habe einiges gelernt."

„Besuchst du manchmal deine Eltern?"

„Ich versuche, sie mindestens einmal im Jahr zu besuchen. Ich bleibe ein paar Wochen bei ihnen und komme dann zurück."

„Was denken sie, wo du bist?"

„In Australien, die Aboriginie-Magie studieren." Sie lachte etwas. „Es ist ein Chaos, wenn ich sie besuchen gehe, weil sie immer darauf bestehen, mich am Internationalen Portschlüssel Terminal abzuholen und natürlich muss ich so tun, als würde ich von dort kommen."

„Das klingt kompliziert."

„Connor und die anderen helfen mir, alles zu organisieren. Obwohl einmal..." Sie lachte los. „Vor drei Jahren ging der Plan schief und ich bin wirklich in Australien gelandet. Ich habe mein ganzes Geld für das verdammte Ticket ausgegeben und es gab erst drei Tage später einen anderen Portschlüssel Sidney-London... Zum Glück konnten sie sich denken, was passiert war und Pansy hat mir über Gringotts Geld geschickt, damit ich ein Hotel suchen und das Rückticket zahlen konnte."

Harry lachte auch.

„Was für ein Abenteuer."

Sie nickte.

„Ja... Aber es gefällt mir, hier zu sein. Es ist jetzt mein Zuhause. Es tut mir nur leid... na ja, du weißt schon, dass die Dinge so für sie stehen." Sie schaute zu Connor, der mit einem anderen Jungen Schach spielte. „Er wollte das Dunkle Mal nicht, aber in seiner Familie waren alle Todesser, auch die Frauen. Sein Vater kam eines Tages nach Hogwarts und holte ihn, um ihn zu Voldemort zu bringen. Ihm blieb nicht viel übrig. Na gut, er hätte sich weigern können und wäre dann gestorben, nachdem er von seiner Mutter oder jemand anderem gefoltert worden wäre, aber... das ist eigentlich keine Option für die Slytherins.

Harry schaute kurz zu Draco.

„Ja, es ist ungerecht, dass sie hier sein müssen." Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Aber die Dinge werden sich ändern und das sage ich nicht einfach so."

Erin betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Wir glauben alle, dass etwas vor sich geht, was ihr uns nicht erzählt. Nein, nein sag nichts!", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, dass Harry den Mund öffnete, um alles abzustreiten. „Wenn es ein Geheimnis ist, wird es einen Grund haben. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass das alles eines Tages aufhört. Die Stimmung war seit dem Tod von Boderick Anfang des Jahres etwas gedrückt."

Harry nickte, sagte aber in Gedanken versunken nichts. Die Pforte zur Unterwelt konnte im Moment die größte Bedrohung für das Kloster sein, wie auch für den Rest der Welt, aber in dieser Welt nahmen den zweiten Platz weder die Todesser noch die Auroren ein, sondern die Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Wir werden alles menschenmögliche machen, Erin. Du hast mein Wort."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13. Blicke**

„Haaarrryyy, fliegst du mit uns eine Runde auf deinem Motorrad?"

„Biiiitttteee..."

Harry betrachtete amüsiert die erwartungsfrohen Gesichter von den Zwillinge, Viktor und Altair.

„Und wenn ich von euren Eltern Ärger bekomme?"

„Nein, nein, sie haben es uns erlaubt. Wir schwören!", versicherte ihm Altair.

„Ja sie haben es uns erlaubt. Harry bitte..."

Diana, der eine Zwillinge, setzte den Welpenblick ein.

„Wir haben es uns sooo toll vorgestellt..."

Harry wusste nur zu genau, dass die Kinder nicht die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern hatten, aber es gefiel ihm mehr, sie bei ihrem Abenteuer zu unterstützten als wie ein verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener zu handeln. So stimmte er zu und ging mit ihnen zu seinem Motorrad. Als entschieden werden sollte, wer als erstes fliegen durfte, gab es keinen Streit. Altair Malfoy sah es als gegeben an, dass er der Erster war und die anderen akzeptierten es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Harry schüttelte mit belustigt den Kopf, während er ihm half auf das Motorrad zu steigen. Dann murmelte er den Zauber, der das Motorrad startete.

„Bereit?"

„Ja."

„Halt dich gut fest!"

Harry betätigte den Gashebel und das Motorrad hob ab. Nachdem er ein paar Mal um das Kloster geflogen war, landete er und wechselte den Passagier. Der Lärm des Motorrads hatte schon einige Neugierige angezogen, aber niemand nahm es ihm übel, dass er die Kinder beschäftigte und so drehte er eine Runde nach der anderen, bis alle geflogen waren. Als er nach der letzten Tour aufsetzte, sah er, dass Draco auch da war. Er trug Muggelkleidung, da er an diesem Nachmittag in London gewesen war, war aber nicht so formell angezogen wie die anderen Male. Er hatte eine Jeans und eine grobe Kapuzenjacke aus blauer Baumwolle an.

Er sah fantastisch aus.

Draco lächelte ihm zu und kam näher. Harry lächelte zurück.

„Willst du auch, dass ich mit dir eine Runde fliege?", sagte Harry viel verführerischer als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, bereute er es auch schon, er wollte nicht mit ihm flirten. Er musste sich besser kontrollieren. Draco schaute ihn verwundert an, als würde er sich fragen, was das sollte, schien aber dann zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es Einbildung war.

„Mir wäre lieber du bringst mir bei es zu fliegen."

Gut, das war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Jetzt?"

„Hast du etwas anderes vor?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also gut... Schau, es ist nicht sehr schwierig. Das sind die Bremsen. Wenn du den rechten Griff drehst, kannst du die Geschwindigkeit erhöhen und mit dem linken lässt du es fliegen. Aber du darfst den linken Griff erst drehen, wenn dieses Licht hier aufleuchtet. Diese Anzeige hier misst die Geschwindigkeit und diese die Höhe. Und das ist der Lichtschalter."

„Bremsen, Gashebel, Flug, Abfluglicht, Geschwindigkeit, Höhe, und Lichter", wiederholte Malfoy und zeigte dabei auf die jeweiligen Griffe und Anzeigen.

„Genau. Um es zu starten, muss du erst den Zauber sprechen, dann betätigst du dieses Pedal und als letztes drehst du an beiden Griffen gleichzeitig. Pass auf!" Harry schaltete das Motorrad ab und startete es wieder. Dann stellte er es wieder ab und stieg ab. „Jetzt bist du dran."

Draco setzte sich auf das Motorrad und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf es.

„Semper Raudum"

Beim zweiten Versuch startete das Motorrad. Harry stieg hinter ihm auf, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Es ist besser du lernst erst mal es zu fahren, bevor du fliegst. Los, dreh langsam den Gashebel!"

Das Motorrad rollte langsam los. Harry bemerkte wie Draco versuchte das Gewicht und die Kraft der Maschine zu kontrollieren, aber seine Ungeschicktheit dauerte nicht lange an und bald hatte er das Motorrad im Griff. Nach einer ersten vorsichtigen Runde, gab er etwas mehr Gas.

„Das ist einfach."

„Überschätz dich nicht. Und fahr hier nicht so schnell, hier sind Kinder."

„Spielverderber."

Aber er wurde nicht schneller und nach ein paar weiteren Runden, schlug Harry ihm vor, auf die Landstraße zu fahren, die das Kloster mit der Außenwelt verband. Draco stimmte zu und erreichte die Straße problemlos. Er fuhr etwas sechzig Meilen die Stunde und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht so sicher fühlte, um irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen, so dass Harry sich etwas entspannte. Aber leider, als er aufhörte sich Sorgen zu machen, gegen etwas zu fahren, wurde er sich nur zu gut der Teile seines Körpers bewußt, die Kontakt mit Dracos Körper hatten. Seine Hände lagen auf seiner Hüfte, hielten sich sanft an ihr fest. Als er daran dachte, was er fühlen würde, wenn er seine Hände etwas weiterwandern lassen würde, in Richtung Reißverschlus, schoß sein das Blut in seine Leistengegend. Das logische Ende dieser Fantasie war ein umgestürztes Motorrad und ein indignierter Draco. Harry war fas dankbar für diese Unterbrechung seiner Gedanken. Er musste unbedingt aufhören an so etwas zu denken.

Dann fixierten seine Augen Dracos Nacken. Er hatte seine Haare zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, der durch den Wind hin und her flatterte und Harry musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht dem Verlangen, ihn zu berühren, nachzugeben. Er schien so weich zu sein, so delikat...Und die Haut schien auch so unglaublich sanft zu sein. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er da eigentlich tat, näherte er seine Nase etwas und schloss die Augen genießerisch als er seinen Duft wahrnahm. Seit er ihn das erste Mal gerochen hatte, hatte er diesen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen

„Harry! Harry, was soll ich machen?", rief Draco plötzlich etwas panisch aus.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah wie ihnen ein Fahrzeug entgegen kam.

„Das ist ein Traktor. Keine Sorge, fahr etwas mehr links, um ihm Platz zu machen."

Draco gehorchte, nicht mehr ganz so entspannt wie vorher, und begann erst wieder zu atmen als die Gefahr eines Zusammenstosses gebannt war. Es kam ihnen auf dem weiteren Weg kein Fahrzeug mehr entgegen. Als sie in der Ferne die Ausfahrt auf eine der vielbefahrenen Straßen, die nach Portsmouth führten, sahen, sagte Harry ihm, dass sie hier umdrehen würden.

„Wie?"

Es gab nicht sehr viel Platz und ihr erster Wendeversuch brachte sie fast zu Fall, so dass Harry Draco das Motorrad ausschalten ließ und sie es dann wie ein Fahrrad umdrehten. Draco setzte an, es wieder zu starten, hielt dann aber inne und stieg ab.

„Wir werden zurückfliegen."

Harry nickte, wartete bis Draco sicher hinter ihm saß und gab dann Gas. Das Motorrad schoß los und hob einige Sekunden später ab. Das Lachen von Draco hinter ihm, dieses fröhliche und befreite Lachen, derjenigen die das Fliegen genossen, verursacht bei Harry ein wohliges Schaudern, das ihm den Rücken hinunter lief. Er musste schwer schlucken, da sein Körper wieder auf seine Nähe reagierte. Sein Plan dieses wachsende Verlangen nach Draco zu ignorieren, zeigte überhaupt keine Wirkung. Die einzige Änderung, die er im Laufe der letzten Tage bemerkt hatte war, dass er sich immer mehr nach ihm sehnte und es wurde immer schwieriger, sich von ihm fernzuhalten.

Als sie am Eingang des Klosters gelandet und abgestiegen waren, betrachtete Harry Draco heimlich. Wie könnte er nicht von ihm angezogen werden? Er war wie ein Eis. Kalt, ja, aber so süß, so delikat... Und... es war gut, das Eis kalt war... es hätte nicht anders sein dürfen.

Außerdem konnte Eis schmelzen.

Da bemerkte er, dass Draco ihn misstrauisch ansah und, weil er sich ertappt fühlte, versuchte er schnell davon abzulenken.

„Morgen, wenn es wenig Verkehr hat, können wir auf der Straße fahren."

Draco schloß seine Augen kurz.

„Natürlich, genial. Und wann kann ich fliegen?"

„In ein paar Tagen. Ich möchte, dass du dich erst an das Gewicht des Motorrades gewöhnst. Die Luft bringt es viel mehr zum Schlingern, als man glaubt."

„Einverstanden. Du bist der Fachmann."

„He Draco!" Daphne näherte sich ihnen eilig und aufgewühlt. „Draco!"

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„Schrei noch etwas lauter, Daphne. Die Muggel-Astronauten, die im All auf der anderen Seite der Erde schweben haben dich noch nicht gehört."

Harry gefiel es zu sehen, wie sie fast gegen ihren Willen lachte, weil das normalerweise auch seine Reaktion auf Dracos Kommentare war.

„Ja, wenn du das sagst. Hör mal, Celeste und Abigail haben versucht sich gegenseitig wegen Pollux zu vergiften." Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das tausend Dinge bedeuten konnte, keines von denen verhieß Gutes, während Harry überrascht und alarmiert die Augenbrauen hob. „Deine Mutter hat ihnen schon das Gegenmittel gegeben und liest ihnen die Leviten, aber es scheint so als hätte Pollux beiden ewige Liebe geschworen. Die Mutter von Celeste hat versucht Pollux umzubringen und die Mutter von Pollux..."

„Ja, ja, ich kann mir den Rest schon denken." Er schaute Harry mit einem amüsierten aber auch resignierten Ausdruck an.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

--

Ein paar Tage später apparierte Harry unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang versteckt, in das Haus von Remus. Im Esszimmer war niemand, aber er hörte Geräusche aus der Küche. Sein Freund war dort und machte sich einen Tee. Harry wartete vorsichtigerweise bis Lupin das Messer weggelegt hatte, mit dem er Butter auf einen Toast gestrichen hatte.

Harry war davon überzeugt einen Fehler zu begehen.

„Remus, ich bin's Harry", flüsterte er.

Der Professor zuckte zusammen.

„Harry...", sagte er und schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Ich habe den Umhang an. Sonst ist niemand mehr im Haus, oder?"

„Nein, Tonks, kommt erst um sieben." Harry kam unter dem Umhang hervor. „Was ist passiert? Wieso bist du gekommen?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Remus dachte etwas schlimmes wäre passiert. Harry wusste, dass das eigentlich der einzige Grund war, dieses Risiko zu rechtfertigen.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Nichts schlimmes, meine ich." Er machte eine Pause. „Es ist nur so, dass ich mit dir reden muss."

Remus schaute ihn forschend an und nickte dann.

„Gut. Willst du einen Tee?"

„Ja, bitte."

Harry schwieg, während Remus noch eine Tasse Tee, einige Kekse und ein Stück Apfelkuchen zubereitete. Er war bis hierher gekommen, er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er mit ihm reden musste, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihm sagen sollte. Aber er wurde langsam verrückt. Er hatte gesehen wie Adrian Pucey mit Draco herugealbert hatte und hätte diesen am liebsten mit bloßen Händen erwürgt, was ihn praktisch auf die gleiche Stufe wie Abigail und Celeste stellte. Er hatte heute Nacht von ihm geträumt und er war so klebrig aufgewacht wie ein Junge mit fünfzehn. Im Laufe dieses Tages hatte er sich ein Dutzend mal dabei erwischt zu beobachten wie Malfoy frühstückte, lachte, die Stirn runzelte, zu seiner Zaubertrankklasse ging und schließlich eine Reihe von absolut normalen Dingen tat, die es überhaupt nicht rechtfertigten, dass sie ihn ihm das Verlangen erweckten, ihn küssen, sein Haar zersausen und ihn fest umarmen zu wollen.

Aber es ging ihm nicht nur um Sex. Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn es nur Sex gewesen wäre. Sex nötigte ihn nicht dazu, ihm seine Sorgen oder ihn Lachen sehen zu wollen, oder dass er gerne mit ihm zum Essen und ins Kino gehen wollte.

„Also Harry, über was willst du mit mir reden?"

Die zwei waren nun im Arbeitszimmer von Remus, das Esszimmer war ihnen wegen des Flohnetzwerksanschlusses nicht sehr sicher vorgekommen. Ihre Teetassen standen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Harry wusste, dass er es nun nicht mehr weiter aufschieben konnte, aber es erschreckte ihn gewaltig.

„Ich... Du.. Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Natürlich erinnerte er sich unweigerlich daran, was Draco zu dieser Frage gesagt hatte. Lupin jedoch nickte ermutigend.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Hast du schon... Hast du schon gewusst, dass dir... Jungs gefallen als du dich in Sirius verliebt hast?"

Remus Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe, er antwortete aber in einem normalen Ton.

„Wir zwei sind unter Magiern aufgewachsen, Harry. Wir habe uns nicht damit aufgehalten, über solche Dinge nachzudenken."

„Ich...", krächzte er und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein wirres Haar. „Ich glaube...glaube, dass mir ein Junge anfängt zu gefallen."

Oh.. er klang so armselig. Wieso führte er noch einmal dieses Gespräch?

„Ein Junge?", wiederholte Lupin, um ihn zum Weiterreden zu animieren.

„Draco", gab er zu, sein Herz schlug wie wild.

„Draco Malfoy?", rief Remus aus, als ob er noch jemanden mit dem Namen Draco kennen würde.

Aber er rannte nicht los, um einen Psychiater zu kontaktieren und die Welt drehte sich auch weiter, so dass Harry annahm, dass es ganz gut lief.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich vorher nicht von irgendeinem Jungen ein bisschen angezogen worden bin, in Hogwarts und so, aber jetzt ist es anders. Es ist stärker. Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist und es scheint mir ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt zu sein. Das einzig was ich weiß ist, dass er mir immer mehr gefällt."

„Malfoy ist attraktiv, aber..."

„Was?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht ist es nur Dankbarkeit, Harry."

„Ich war schon andere Male dankbar und das ist nicht dasselbe, glaub mir."

„Gut, ich bin nicht in deinem Kopf. Es ist nur... ihr habt euch immer gehasst."

„Na ja, ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. In Hogwarts war er der Horror, aber jetzt... Er hat sich verändert, Moony. Er ist... erwachsen geworden. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie toll er jetzt ist." „_Ich bewundere wie er seine Leute beschützt. Es wundert mich immer noch, dass er mir geholfen hat, nach der Behandlung, die er von unserer Seite bekommen hat. Er ist eine viel bessere Person als er selber glaubt. Und, bei Merlin, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, so schön, so ernst und kontrolliert, will ich ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen und ihn küssen, an ihm lecken und saugen bis er sich stöhnend und schreiend unter mir windet und mich anfleht kommen zu dürfen."_ Harry schüttelte sich, um dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. „Und ich werde noch verrückt, weil ich andauernd an ihn denken muss."

Remus seufzte resigniert und amüsiert.

„Also Harry... Es ist klar, dass dir Malfoy gefällt. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde. Was ist denn das echte Problem? Gefällst du ihm nicht?"

Harry stand auf und ging im Zimmer nervös auf und ab.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber das ist es nicht. Wir sind in Mitten von etwas sehr gefährlichem. Und du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass es für die Leute, die mir nahe sind, viel gefährlicher ist. Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas wegen mir passiert. Das würde ich nicht ertragen können!"

„Harry..."

„Da muss ich nicht mal lange überlegen, Remus. Denk an Ginny und Ian Tennant!"

„Du bist nicht an ihrem Tod Schuld!"

„Nein, ich habe sie nicht ermordet. Aber, aus dem einen oder anderen Grund bin ich immer die Zielscheibe und die Kugeln treffen die Leute um mich herum. Ich habe Angst, dass jemand davon erfährt und es den Todessern verrät und dass sie ihn gegen mich benutzen, wie es mit Sirius passiert ist. Es ist schon scheiße genug, dass ich euch alle da mitreingezogen habe..."

Remus unterbrach ihn.

„Harry, eines Tages wirst du verstehen müssen, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der kämpfen und beschützen muss, wenn es gefährlich wird. Wenn wir früher gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben oder jetzt diese Verrückten aufhalten wollen, ist es nicht wegen dir, es ist, weil es in unserer Natur liegt. Ich bin achtundvierzig Jahre, Welpe," sagte er mit fester und liebevoller Stimme. „Schon bevor du geboren wurdest habe ich gegen Schwarzmagier gekämpft. Ich erlaube dir nicht, dass du dich für mich verantwortlich fühlst."

Seine Worte bewirkten, dass Harry, etwas beschämt den Blick senkteEs stimmte, was Remus gesagt hatte. Er war nicht der einzige der das Recht und die Pflicht hatte zu kämpfen. Und, obwohl Remus es ihm nicht direkt gesagt hatte, er hatte wie ein Vater geklungen. Aber das änderte nichts in Sachen Draco. Es war eine Sache seine Fähigkeiten und seine Stärke zu respektieren und eine ganz andere ihn noch mehr zur Zielscheibe der Todesser zu machen, als er es schon war.

--

Harry war mittlerweile jedoch klar, dass es viel einfacher war, zu entschieden, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, als dies Entscheidung dann in die Praxis umzusetzen. Was ihn anging, schrie Draco die ganze Zeit _„Accio Harry!"_ und er verging fast vor Sehnsucht sich diesem Zauber zu unterwerfen. Jedes Mal wenn er ihn sah, fanden seine Augen ihn sofort, und wenn er ihn nicht sah, verbrachte er die Zeit damit, an Draco zu denken, der mittlerweile schon der Star all seiner erotischen Fantasien war. Zwei Nächte lang ging er direkt nach dem Cruciatustraining ins Bett, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Danach hatte er Wache. Er stieg auf seinen Besen und seine Stimmung hätte nicht jämmerlicher sein können. An diesem Nachmittag hatte Draco das Motorrad zum ersten Mal zum Fliegen gebracht und hatte dabei so freudig und enthusiastisch gelacht, dass er kurz davor war, all seine Bedenken über Bord zu werfen und seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, ihn zu küssen und dann zu warten, ob er den Kuss erwidern oder ihn mit einem Schlag vom Motorrad fegen würde. Obwohl er weiterhin standhaft blieb, fühlte er die ersten Symptome einer Rebellion. Er hatte sich schon zwei Mal dabei erwischt zu denken, dass trotz allem, Draco sehr mächtig war und schon auf sich aufpassen konnte. Er hatte die Rebellion im Keim ersticken können, sich selber einen Egoisten und Perversling schimpfend, aber er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass die Rebellion jeder Zeit wieder aufflammen konnte.

Und währenddessen schmerzte ihm sein Heiligtum vor unterdrücktem Verlangen so sehr wie noch nie. Eine Erfahrung, auf die er lieber verzichtet hätte.

Das Leben war scheiße.

Um sechs Uhr früh, kam wie immer die Ablösung. Harry schlief schon fast, aber sein Magen war so leer, dass er befürchten musste, der Hunger könnte ihn vom Schlafen abhalten oder würde ihn aufwecken, so ging er erst an der Küche vorbei. Zwei Hauselfen, die der Malfoys und die der Notts, bereiteten das Frühstück vor. Die dritte schlief wohl. Sie kamen mit ein paar Stunden Schlaf aus.

„Hallo Dipsy. Hallo Timps. Könnt ihr mir etwas zum Essen geben?"

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Potter", rief Dipsy, Dracos Elfe aus. „Es ist eine Ehre für Dipsy dem Freund des Meisters etwas zuzubereiten, Harry Potter kann diese Kekse und dieses Stück Apfelkuchen essen, während Dipsy Tee und Toast vorbereitet."

Zwanzig Minuten später verließ Harry die Küche wieder und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Im Kloster war es noch ruhig, erst um sieben oder halb acht begann es langsam zu erwachen. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und suchte, in seinem Zimmer angekommen, ein Handtuch, ein Hemd und eine Hose. Seine Muskeln waren von der Kälte und den Stunden auf dem Besen steif und er wollte noch heiß duschen, bevor er sich hinlegte.

Als er das Bad betrat hörte er, dass in einer der Duschen Wasser lief – es war noch jemand da. Außerdem hörte er eine Art rhythmisches Klatschen, das er halb verschlafen wie er war nicht identifizieren konnte. Nochmals gähnend ging er in Richtung der Duschen, die von den Waschbecken durch eine Mauer getrennt waren. Was er dann sah, schnürte ihm sein Gähnen ab und ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle erstarren.

Adrian und Draco waren in einer der Duschen. Vollkommen nackt. Der erstere stützte sich mit seinen Händen an der Wand ab und stand mit gespreizten Beinen da. Draco stand hinter ihm, drang langsam und rhythmisch in ihn ein, küsste seinen Nacken und masturbierte ihn mit einer Hand. Es war der richtige Moment, um umzudrehen, aber Harry stand wie angewurzelt da. Das einzige, was er machen konnte war, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem vor Verlangen trockenen Mund, dazustehen. Er war nicht einmal auf Adrian eifersüchtig, da er ihn nicht wahrnahm, er existierte nicht: Alle seine Sinne waren auf Draco fokussiert, auf sein Stöhnen und die hypnotische Bewegung seines Hintern, auf die Zärtlichkeit seiner Liebkosungen, auf das Wasser, das in Fäden an seinem Körper hinunter lief. Er wollte diese Hand an seinem Schwanz haben, diesen Schwanz in seinem Hintern und diesen Mund an seinem Hals. Er wollte ihn gegen die Wand pressen und ihn so hart nehmen, dass das ganze Kloster darunter erzitterte. Er wollte alles.

Harrys Inneres brüllte vor Verlangen, einem Hunger, der nichts mit Essen zu tun hatte. Er hörte wie Adrian etwas sagte, das er nicht verstand und ein Flüstern von Draco. Der Rhythmus steigerte sich, das Stöhnen und Seufzen wurde lauter und Harry ballte die Fäuste, denn er dachte explodieren zu müssen.

„Schneller!", bat Adrian atemlos. „Schneller"

Harry spürte wie er so steif wurde, dass er sich auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien und er ließ sich gegen eine Wand fallen. Diese Bewegung machte mehr Lärm als er gedacht hatte und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er sah, wie Draco sich umdrehte. Einige Sekunden lang spiegelten Dracos Augen leichte Bestürzung wieder; dann färbten sie sich vor Wut, Verachtung und Enttäuschung.

Das ließ ihn endlich reagieren. Sich plötzlich bewusst darüber, was er da gerade tat, trat er den Rückzug an und verschwand aus Dracos Blickfeld. Er konnte sie immer noch hören, wie sie immer leidenschaftlicher wurden . Er klappte vor Schmerz und Übelkeit fast zusammen, und er war sehr, sehr beschämt über sich selber. Er rannte aus dem Bad und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein.


	15. Chapter 15

Vielen Dank an Just- felton fürs Korrektur lesen!

**Kapitel 14: Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus**

Harry wachte kurz vor dem Mittagessen mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er war erschöpft und fühlte sich sehr schuldig. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Draco, nachdem was passiert war, jemals wieder in die Augen sehen sollte. Aber er war sich bewusst, dass er auf ihn zugehen und sich entschuldigen musste. Er benötigte all seine Willenskraft um aufzustehen und zu den Duschen gehen zu können. Die Duschen... Als er dort angelangt war überrollte ihn die Erinnerung an das Geschehene und er schämte sich zutiefst. Darum kämpfend es zu vergessen, stellte er sich unter eine der Duschen und bestrafte sich mit kaltem Wasser. Zitternd trocknete er sich schnell ab und zog sich an.

Als er auf den Gang trat, traf er auf die Mutter von Vince.

„Mrs. Crabbe, wissen Sie wo Draco ist?"

„Er ist mit Theo zur Winkelgasse gegangen."

Harry fiel wieder ein, dass Draco diesen Besuch geplant hatte um Zutaten für seine Zaubertränke und ein paar Lehrbücher für die Schule zu kaufen. Außerdem wollte er sich mit seinen geheimnisvollen Kontakten treffen. Er würde erst am späten Nachmittag wiederkommen und Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich über diesen Aufschub freuen sollte oder nicht. So unangenehm das ausstehende Gespräch auch sein würde, er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Es war mittlerweile Zeit für das Mittagessen und er ging zum Speisesaal. Die meisten waren schon da und Harry fragte sich nervös, ob Draco es irgendjemanden erzählt hatte. Er suchte Adrian mit dem Blick. Der Zauberer redete lebhaft mit Connor Montague. Dann beobachtete er Blaise und Narcissa. Der erstere grüßte ihn wie üblich unfreundlich, aber Dracos Mutter warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn überhaupt nicht beruhigte. Es lag keine Verachtung in ihm, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern etwas Subtileres. Es war als suchte sie auch etwas in seinen Augen.

Er aß lustlos und versuchte dabei erfolglos seine Gedanken von Draco frei zu halten, sodass er sich noch schlechter fühlte und seufzte, was Daphnes Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte.

„Du bist auch so?"

„Wie, so?", fragte Harry.

„Als würdest du von einer Beerdigung kommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sie schaute ihn neugierig an. „Weißt du was mit Draco ist?"

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Was?"

Daphne beugte sich zu ihm, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck den sie immer hatte wenn sie jemandem mit dem neusten Klatsch zu versorgen gedachte.

„Draco hat während des ganzen Frühstücks kein Wort gesagt", flüsterte sie. „Und dann, bevor er mit Theo in die Winkelgasse gegangen ist, hat meine Schwester gesehen wie er aus Narcissas Zimmer kam und sie hat ihn umarmt. Es sah so aus als würde sie ihn trösten."

Narcissa wusste es. Narcissa wusste es. Wenn sich jetzt ein Loch im Boden aufgetan hätte, wäre Harry dankbar, mit dem Kopf voraus, hineingesprungen.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Glaubst du er hat sich von Adrian getrennt?", fragte sie immer noch leise. Dann schaute sie zu Pucey. „Obwohl, nein, es muss andersrum gewesen sein. Adri verhält sich ganz normal."

Aber Harry wusste, dass Pucey überhaupt nichts mit dem Verhalten von Draco zu tun hatte.

„Ist mir egal", antwortete er unfreundlich. Er wollte ihr nicht weiter zuhören. Zum Glück war der Grossteil der Slytherins daran gewöhnt, sich wenig um andere zu kümmern und sie belästigte ihn nicht weiter.

--

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags damit von hier nach da zu streunen und wartete nervös, und von Gewissensbissen geplagt, auf Draco und versuchte dabei Narcissa aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte eigentlich keine Angst davor was sie sagen würde, aber er fühlte sich nicht stark genug um ihre Missbilligung ertragen zu können. Die wenigen Kräfte wollte er sich für Draco aufbewahren. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr den Ausdruck, mit dem Draco ihn im Bad angeschaut hatte, aus dem Kopf bekommen: so intensiv, so voller Wut und Verachtung. Vielleicht dachte er, dass er ihm hinterher spioniert hätte, dass er ihnen absichtlich zugeschaut hatte? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Sie waren doch wenigstens Freunde, oder? Draco musste verstehen, dass das nur ein Zufall gewesen war, dass sie in einer öffentlichen Zone gevögelt hatten. Bei Merlin! Um diese Zeit hätte jeder reinkommen und sie erwischen können.

Ziellos ging er durch den Garten ohne sich wirklich weit vom Apparierpunkt zu entfernen. Dann sah er ihn mit Theo kommen, beide mit Tüten beladen. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus und seine Augen folgten Draco. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass er sich nicht traute zu ihm zu gehen, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass ihm sein Verhalten vor Nott vorgeworfen würde. Er schimpfte sich wegen seiner Feigheit. Er war ein Gryffindor, verdammt noch mal! Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, sammelte allen Mut den er aufbringen konnte, und machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Ein Zweig knackte unter seinen Füßen und die zwei drehten sich zu ihm um. Theo begrüßte ihn freundschaftlich. Draco schaute ihn mit abschätziger Ungläubigkeit an. Harry ging auf ihn zu und fühlte sich, als würde man wieder und wieder auf ihn einstechen.

„Hallo Draco, ich würde gerne mal mit dir reden."

Er bereitete sich auf einen Sturm von spitzen und schmerzhaften Bemerkungen vor, aber Draco schaute ihn nur vollkommen gleichgültig an.

„Im Moment habe ich zu tun, Potter.", sagte er in dem gleichen geschäftsmäßigen Ton, den er schon in den ersten Tagen verwendet hatte. „Komm später in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Potter... Er hatte ihn Potter genannt. Harry gab einen mutlosen Seufzer von sich, als er ihnen nachschaute. Es war schlimmer als er befürchtet hatte. Aber, verdammt noch mal, wenn er wütend war, wieso beschimpfte er ihn dann nicht und schrie ihn an? Das hätte er verstanden; so lösten Männer Konflikte. Aber nein, er hatte ihn Potter genannt und es würde tausendmal zäher und härter werden.

Harry hielt es eine Stunde lang aus, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Arbeitszimmer. Er konnte die Unsicherheit keine Sekunde länger ertragen. Als er eintrat, fand er ihn in ein staubiges Zaubertrankbuch vertieft vor. Als Draco ihn sah, hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Was willst du? Einen Zeitplan? Weil Adrian und ich nicht vorhaben das Schauspiel von heute zu wiederholen."

Es war der erste Schlag und Harry war fast dankbar dafür.

„Ich wollte mich für das, was heute morgen geschehen ist, entschuldigen", sagte er und bemerkte seine roten Wangen. „Glaub es oder nicht, ich habe dir nicht nachspioniert. Ich wollte duschen gehen und plötzlich sah ich euch... Verdammt, jeder hätte euch erwischen können. Ich weiß, dass ich sofort hätte umdrehen sollen, aber ich...ich konnte nicht reagieren."

Draco schnaubte und lächelte ihn fies an.

„Du konntest nicht reagieren? Du bist ein Scheiß-Lügner, Potter. Du bist stehen geblieben und hast wie ein Perverser mit einer verdammten Latte in der Hose, gespannt."

Harry merkte wie er noch röter wurde. Was sollte er sagen? Vielleicht: Ja, aber es war ein Zufall?

„Ich..."

Dracos gezwungenes Lächeln wurde zu einer angespannten und hässlichen Maske.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte nicht gemerkt wie du mich anschaust? Glaubst du ich bin blind? Glaubst du ich weiß nicht, dass du dich danach verzehrst mich ins Bett zu kriegen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Was? Nein Draco, hör mir zu..."

Draco stand brüsk auf.

„Trau dich ja nicht es abzustreiten! Ich kann deine verdammten Augen, jedes Mal wenn ich mich bewege, auf mir spüren! Ich kann fast hören was du denkst! Verlangen..." Er lachte bitter. „Verstecktes Verlangen. Von weitem, natürlich. Der große Harry Potter ist viel zu gut und tugendhaft um sich mit Abschaum wie mir einzulassen! Ist es nicht so? Du würdest nie jemanden anfassen, der das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm hat, nicht wahr?"

„Was?", stotterte Harry verwirrt und entsetzt. Draco dachte das? Draco dachte er hielt sich wegen des Dunklen Mals von ihm fern?

Aber Draco hörte ihn nicht; redete schnell und unversöhnlich weiter und weiter und nun war er ihm so nahe, dass sich seine ganzen Nerven anspannten.

„Sag mir eins Harry, ekelst du dich sehr wenn du dir einen runterholst und dabei an mich denkst? Schämst du dich? Fragst du dich, wie du so tief hast fallen können?"

„Nein, hör zu..."

„Ich weiß sehr genau wer ich bin und was ich getan habe!", zischte Draco mit kalter und wütender Stimme. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich das nicht eine Sekunde lang vergesse. Und ich werde mich dir nicht nähern. Weißt du? Es erschien mir schon viel deine Freundschaft zu haben, aber das ist keine Freundschaft, das hier ist nichts. Du kannst dich verpissen, Potter, es macht mir nichts mehr aus. Aber du solltest dir immer über eine Sache im Klaren sein: Ich habe deinen Arsch gerettet und ich verdiene etwas Respekt. Verstanden? Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist, dann erwarte ich, dass du _niemals_ wieder etwas ähnliches wie heute morgen versuchst!"

Harry hatte niemals Angst vor Dracos Drohungen gehabt und er hatte auch jetzt keine, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nun viel gefährlicher war als in Hogwarts. Das Einzige, was er sah, war Dracos Schmerz; ein Schmerz, den er bis jetzt nicht verstanden hatte und das Einzige, was er wollte war ihn zu lindern.

„Nein!" sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er sich so dem Einfluss von Dracos Stimme entziehen. „Nein! Du irrst dich! Ich denke nicht, dass du Abschaum bist! Ich denke nicht, dass du nicht gut genug für mich bist!"

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Hau ab, Potter!"

Harry packte ihn am Arm, um ihn zum Zuhören zu zwingen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Nein! Verdammt noch mal, Draco! Ich schäme mich nicht für das, was ich für dich empfinde. Bist du verrückt? Du gefällst mir wirklich!"

Draco riss sich brüsk los und lachte ungläubig und verächtlich auf.

„Ich gefalle dir wirklich? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Ich meine es ernst!"

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen jemanden vögeln wollen und dass dir jemand gefällt."

„Das weiß ich, ich kenn den Unterschied genau, und du gefällst mir!"

Draco wurde immer verwirrter.

„Potter, sei nicht blöd! Ich kann dir nicht gefallen! Wie kann ich dir gefallen, nachdem, was ich alles getan habe? Nach allem was ich dir angetan habe."

„Draco, das ist Vergangenheit. Ich weiß, dass du von Anfang an die Seiten wechseln wolltest. Erinnerst du dich? Ich weiß..."

„Ich rede doch nicht davon!", explodierte Draco, verlor die Kontrolle und gab ihm einen Stoß. „Hast du vergessen wie oft ich mich über dich lustig gemacht habe, weil du ein Waise bist? Hast du vergessen wie oft ich deine tote Mutter beleidigt habe? Hast du vergessen, dass ich dir einen Crucio aufhetzen wollte? Willst du mich glauben machen, dass du das alles vergessen hast?"

Seine Augen spiegelten dieselbe Verachtung gegen sich selbst wieder, die sie auch für das Dunkle Mal gezeigt hatten. Harry wollte ihn umarmen und küssen, bis diese Emotion aus seinem Blick verschwunden war.

„Nein, aber ich rede nicht von dem dummen und grausamen Jungen, den ich in Hogwarts kennengelernt habe. Ich rede von dir. Du hast dich geändert, Draco. Und ja, du gefällst mir. Es gefällt mit wie du lachst, wie du mit deinem Bruder diskutierst, wie du dich bewegst, wie du redest. Mir gefällt sogar deine manische Art und Weise, mit der du versuchst dein Essen in gleichgroße Stücke zu schneiden, bevor du es isst. Verstehst du es jetzt? Du gefällst mir, du gefällst mir und du gefällst mir."

Dieses Mal war es Draco, der sprachlos war und seine Augen leuchteten auf eine ganz andere Art, und durch seine wundervolle und unglaubliche Freude wurde das Verlangen ihn zu Küssen zu einer einfachen und puren Notwendigkeit.

Aber er durfte nicht, durfte nicht, durfte nicht...

„Du gefällst mit so sehr, dass mich der Gedanke, dass dir etwas wegen mir passiert, wenn die andere Seite es erfährt, umbringt. Deswegen habe ich versucht dir fernzubleiben und habe nicht auf das gehört, was ich fühle. Nur deswegen. Es hat nichts mit Hogwarts, dem Dunklen Mal, oder dem, was du gesagt hast, zu tun. Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass du nicht gut genug für mich bist, Draco." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, presste seine Nägel in den Handballen, um sie nicht zu heben und ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. „Niemals, glaub mir. Es ist nur... Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir in noch größerer Gefahr schwebst, als du es schon tust."

Draco schluckte schwer.

„Ist... Ist das dein Ernst?"

Harry ballte seine Faust noch härter zusammen und nickte.

„Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass sie dich auch umbringen. Er atmete aus und versuchte nicht an die Verzweiflung in seiner Brust zu denken. „Sieh mal... Wir vergessen das alles, okay? Es ist besser so. Ich will nicht... Ich wollte die Sache nur klären und mich für das, was heute Morgen passiert ist entschuldigen."

Es schmerzte mehr als er gedacht hatte. Draco sagte nichts; er war wieder vollkommen neutral und Harry floh aus dem Zimmer und fühlte sich sehr schlecht.

--

Nicht einmal ein langer Flug auf seinem neuen Besen half. Harry, versteckt unter seinem Umhang, flog drei Stunden lang ziellos umher. Normalerweise fühlte er sich dann besser, aber an diesem Nachmittag wirkte es überhaupt nicht. Er konnte nicht aufhören an sein Gespräch mit Draco zu denken und er wusste nicht was ihm mehr zusetzte: Das Wissen, dass Draco auch so empfand oder dass dieser dachte, dass er sich wegen dem Dunklen Mal von ihm fernhielt. _„Ich weiß sehr genau, wer ich bin und was ich getan habe!". _Jedes Mal, wenn ihm dieser Satz in den Sinn kam, brach es ihm das Herz.

Die Agonie ihm fernzubleiben hatte sich vertausendfacht. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schrie nach Draco und die Versuchung, dass alles zu vergessen und ihn für sich zu fordern vernebelte sein Gehirn und bestrafte sein Fleisch. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich überlegte, das Risiko einzugehen, erinnerte er sich dass er dieses Risiko vor Jahren schon einmal mit Ginny eingegangen war. Und jetzt war sie tot, und das war ein Umstand, den er nur schwerlich ignorieren konnte.

Aber trotzdem, wenn dass das Richtige war, wieso fühlte es sich dann an, als hätte er den schlimmsten aller Fehler begangen? Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören an Dracos ungläubiges und glückliches Gesicht zu denken, dass er nach seinem Geständnis hatte?

Als er ins Kloster zurückkehrte, war das Abendessen schon vorbei und er war fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er dachte gerade darüber nach, ob er zum Cruciatus-Training gehen sollte oder nicht, als er auf Reuben Summers und seine Freundin Cora McTaggert traf. Er war der jüngste Ex-Todesser des Klosters und sie war mit sechzehn aus dem Waisenhaus, während des Sommers, abgehauen.

Harry verstand sich gut mit ihnen, so dass es ihn überraschte sie versteckt Lächeln zu sehen als sie ihn sahen.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht's dir?"

Harry schaute sie misstrauisch an und fragte sich was das sollte.

„Gut, warum?"

„Nur so", antworteten sie und gingen weiter.

Argwöhnisch gelangte Harry zu seinem Zimmer und verstaute seinen Besen und seinen Umhang. Dann warf er sich auf das Bett, denn er hatte keine Lust zu den anderen in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Das Abendessen war schon vorbei; er konnte in der Küche etwas zu knabbern holen, aber er hatte keinen Hunger. Er würde später oder morgen schon noch herausfinden was in diese zwei Idioten gefahren war, falls er sich aufraffen konnte zum Training zu gehen. Langsam kam er gegen die Wirkung des Cruciatus Fluchs an; mittlerweile war er in der Lage seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Aber wenn der Cruciatus ihm noch nie gefallen hatte, so gefiel ihm die Vorstellung in diesem Moment noch weniger. Er musste schon jetzt mit mehr Schmerz klarkommen, als er ertragen konnte.

„Harry?" Ein Mädchen klopfte an die Tür.

Es war Daphnes Stimme. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf ihre Gesellschaft, aber es könnte wichtig sein.

„Komm rein."

Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck kam ihm vage bekannt vor: dann erinnerte er sich wie Remus und Hermione ihn angesehen hatten, bevor sie ihn nach Ginny gefragt hatten.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht's dir?"

Okay, etwas Merkwürdiges ging vor sich.

„Wieso fragst du mich das?"

Daphne setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, sowohl bereit ihn zu trösten, wegen was auch immer sie dachte was geschehen war, als auch alles zu erfahren, um später darüber zu tratschen.

„Heute morgen habe ich dir ja schon gesagt, dass du etwas merkwürdig bist", sagte sie mitleidig.

„Aber, von was redest du?"

„Du weißt schon... Draco hat es uns erzählt."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„Draco hat es euch erzählt?"

„Ja."

„Was hat er euch erzählt?", fragte er mit einem seltsamen und alarmierendem Gefühl im Magen. Hatte er ihnen das von der Dusche erzählt? Oder, worüber sie geredet hatten?

„Naja, er ist nur besorgt um dich."

„Was hat er euch erzählt, Daphne?"

Man musste sie nicht wirklich unter Druck setzen damit sie Information preisgab. Würde sie eines Tages gefangen genommen werden, konnten sie sich alle als verkauft ansehen.

„Draco hat uns erzählt, du hättest dich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt und dass du befürchtest unsere Feinde könnten davon erfahren und ihn dann verwenden um dir zu schaden." Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. „Na ja, weil du ihn doch so sehr magst; wenn sie ihn gefangen nehmen, können sie dich zwingen alles zu machen, was sie wollen. Gut... und dann hat er noch gesagt, dass du... gegangen bist um über eure unmögliche Liebe zu weinen. Aber ich glaube, in Wahrheit hat er das erfunden, oder?"

Für einen Moment konnte Harry nicht reagieren. Er saß nur da, schaute Daphne an und versuchte, dass eben gehörte, zu verstehen. Dann wurde er rot wie eine Tomate, runzelte die Stirn, sprang auf, schoss aus dem Zimmer und begab sich auf die Suche nach Draco, um ihn eigenhändig umzubringen.

--

Nachdem er hier und da nach Draco gefragt hatte, und ertragen musste von allen wie ein sensibler Idiot angesehen zu werden, fand Harry heraus, dass dieser in seinem Zimmer war und er ging zurück zum Gang, in dem sich die Schlafräume befanden. Er wollte ihn immer noch umbringen, aber er wusste nicht was ihn wütender machte: Dass er ihn wie einen wimmernden Wurm hatte aussehen lassen oder dass er seine ganzen Anstrengungen, ihn zu beschützen, zur Nichte gemacht hatte. Als er bei seiner Tür ankam dachte er nicht einmal daran zu klopfen und betrat es einfach so.

„Du...!"

Draco saß gelassen mit einem Buch auf seinem Bett, nur mit blauen Pyjamahosen bekleidet. Aus Seide. Er war überhaupt nicht von seinem Auftreten beeindruckt.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte er ihn und legte das Buch auf seinen Nachttisch.

Seine Brustwarzen waren zwei rosa Hügelchen und ein goldener Flaum entsprang an seinem Bauchnabel und verlor sich unter dem Rand der Pyjamahose, und schrie danach erforscht zu werden. Er trug sein Haar offen und die Spitzen umspielten seinen Hals. Harry konnte genau die Fasern seiner Muskeln erkennen, seine Narben, die von alten und neuen Kämpfen erzählten und die er mit der Mehrheit der Kriegsveteranen teilte.

„...Spinn' ich?"

Draco blinzelte nur.

„Entschuldige Harry, ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

Gehirn, Wörter, Sätze. Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und sich zu erinnern, dass er ihn hasste. Mehr oder weniger.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil du mir nicht sagen kannst, dass ich dir gefalle und dann erwartest, dass ich es vergesse!"

„Und deswegen hast du allen erzählt, ich wäre in dich verliebt und hätte mich in irgendeine Ecke zum Heulen verzogen? Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden, oder was? Im Moment gefällst du mir überhaupt nicht mehr so gut!"

Wenn er erwartet hatte, ihn nun beschämt zu sehen, hätte er sich nicht mehr täuschen können. Draco begnügte sich damit ihn mit ruhiger Herablassung zu mustern. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er fünf Sekunden zuvor sabbernd angestarrt wurde.

„Das war nur um mich zu versichern, dass die Geschichte im Kloster die Runde macht, bevor du zurückkommst und nicht wegen mir geweint hast. Keine Sorge, sie wissen genau, dass ich dich auf den Arm nehme. Na gut, Daphne und die anderen Idiotinnen glauben es, aber sie werden dasselbe dann auch von mir denken, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen, sodass… Was wichtig ist, Harry, keiner zweifelt daran, dass es zwischen uns etwas gibt; auch wenn sie sich nicht darüber ihm Klaren sind was. Wenn sie dann zufällig von den Todessern gefangen genommen werden, können alle gestehen, dass du etwas für mich empfindest."

In dem Maße wie Harry zu verstehen begann, löste sich seine ganze Wut in Rauch auf.

„Draco... Draco, verdammt noch mal, merkst du nicht, dass du damit alles zerstört hast, was ich versucht habe zu erreichen?"

„Oh, so was, ich bin untröstlich!", log dieser unverschämt. „Ich glaube, es hat jetzt keinen Sinn mehr dich von mir fernhalten zu wollen, oder?"

Sein Plan war mit einem Handstreich zerstört worden. Draco hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht mit ihm zu diskutieren. Er hatte ihn mit einer einzigen Handlung von seiner Verantwortung befreit. Und er hatte es getan, weil er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und die Slytherins griffen immer auf die Tricks zurück, die sie benötigten, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollten. Wie hatte er so naiv sein können zu denken, dass Draco seine Entscheidung ohne weiteres akzeptieren würde? Wann hatte er jemals gesehen, dass er etwas einfach so akzeptiert hatte, mit dem er nicht einverstanden gewesen war?

Er hatte nach allen Regeln der Kunst verloren, und er war dankbar dafür.

„Ich denke nicht", sagte er und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Draco schenkte ihm ein Lächeln dass sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, und kam näher.

„Gefall ich dir wieder ein bisschen?"

Später würde Harry denken, dass dies wieder einer dieser Augenblicke war, in denen sich alles änderte. Aber in diesem Moment wusste er endlich, dass er _durfte _und mit begieriger Ungeduld nahm er Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn: Er verlor sich in seinen Lippen und suchte seine Zunge als bestände sie aus Wasser und er wäre seit drei Tagen ohne Wasser. Draco antwortete mit der gleichen Vehemenz, öffnete seinen Mund, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Hungrig nach mehr Kontakt nahm Harry seine Hände von Dracos Gesicht, schlang eine um seinen Rücken, um ihn näher an sich pressen zu können, während die andere ihren Weg in Dracos Haar fand. Er vertiefte den Kuss und schmeckte jeden Zentimeter seines Mundes; spielte mit seiner Zunge und spürte an seiner Brust Dracos beschleunigte Atmung. Er hätte den Rest seines Lebens so verbringen können und erzeugte einen kleinen Laut des Protestes als Draco den Kuss mit einem sanften Biss am Kinn beendete.

„Ich glaube... du trägst... zu viel Kleidung."

Er sah absolut verführerisch aus mit seinen roten Lippen und seinem schönem, wirrem Haar und in jeder Pause, die er gemacht hatte, verteilte er kleine Bisse an seinem Hals, so dass Harry schnell begann, sich mit Dracos Hilfe auszuziehen. Als er nur noch in Shorts bekleidet war, fuhr Draco mit einer Hand über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch und beugte sich vor, um ihn mit unerwarteter Sanftheit zu küssen.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe!", murmelte er an seinen Lippen.

Harry umarmte ihn und sie fielen auf das Bett. Anfangs küssten sie sich nur, verflochten ihre Beine und streichelten sich. Dracos Körper, der gegen seinen gepresst war, fühlte sich anders und wundervoll an und später nur noch wundervoll, ersehnt und benötigt. Er hatte dieses Gefühl von Haut an Haut, von fremden Händen die seinen Körper bereisten, ihn erweckten und zum Vibrieren brachten, vermisst. Seine Hände erforschten die fremde Landschaft ebenso: die etwas knochigen Knie und Hüfte, der flache Bauch, die harten Muskeln der Arme. Er spürte wie Dracos Finger mit dem Gummiband seiner Shorts spielten als würden sie auf seine Erlaubnis warten und er antwortete indem er beide Hände unter seine Pyjamahose schob und damit begann seinen Hintern zu massieren. Draco presste sich einen Augenblick gegen ihn, löste sich dann aber von ihm, um ihm von seinen Shorts zu befreien. Harry machte dasselbe mit seiner Hose. Als er Dracos Erektion befreit hatte, wurde er sich zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass er gleich mit einem Mann schlafen würde – nicht Draco, sondern einem Mann – aber er empfand es weder als merkwürdig noch unangenehm, nur aufregend und natürlich.

Draco war mittlerweile über ihm, saugte, leckte und biss in seinen Hals und sein Schlüsselbein. Harry zwang ihn, den Kopf zu heben, um ihn hektisch küssen zu können. Er bekam nicht genug davon. Draco löste sich wieder und fing an kleine Küsse auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch zu verteilen.

„Lass mich machen, Harry", bat er zwischen Kuss und Kuss. „ Lass mich..."

Die Andeutung dieser Aussage drang langsam in sein vernebeltes Hirn vor und er versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob…"

Draco streckte den Arm aus, um etwas aus seinem Nachttisch zu holen, hörte aber nicht auf ihn zu küssen.

„Es wird dir gefallen, ich verspreche es... ich verspreche es."

„Aber... Oh, Merlin... Oh Ja...Jaaa.."

Draco hatte begonnen so an seiner Erektion zu lecken als wäre sie lebendig. Harry verkrallte seine Hände in die Laken. Mit halbgeöffneten Augen beobachtete er Draco zwischen seinen Beinen: Als die rote Zunge über seine Spitze leckte schloss er die Augen und warf den Kopf zurück, genoss die Liebkosungen, stöhnte und murmelte Unverständliches. Dann riss ihn ein neues Gefühl aus seiner Trance. Ein glitschiger Finger drang in ihn ein. Merlin, Draco bereitete ihn vor um ihn zu nehmen und er hätte bei dem Gedanken daran schon explodieren können.

Das Streicheln und Lecken von Draco lenkte ihn von jedem unangenehmen Gefühl, das seine Finger verursachen hätten können, ab. Harry merkte dass er gefährlich nahe am Orgasmus war und er wusste nicht wie lange er es noch aushalten konnte, bevor er kommen würde. Trotzdem konnte er den Protestseufzer nicht unterdrücken als Draco innehielt und wieder zu ihm hochkam.

„Bereit?"

„Fuck, schon ewig!"

„Gut, Harry...", sagte er mit einem Blick der sowohl Belustigung als auch Verlangen wiederspiegelte. „jetzt wirst du gleich wissen wie sich eine echte Slytherin-Schlange anfühlt!"

Harry lachte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, denn er war so heiß, das es weh tat.

„Angeber..."

Draco beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss, während er das Kissen unter Harrys Kopf hervorzog.

„Leg dir das unter die Hüften!", wies er ihn mit rauer Stimme an.

Harry ließ sich das Kissen unterlegen und schaute Draco an, dessen feuchte Haare an seiner Stirn und seinem Hals klebten. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen.

„Mach schon, Draco!", bat er ungeduldig.

Dieser atmete tief ein, küsste ihn wieder und, nachdem er sich zwischen seinen Beinen in Stellung gebracht hatte, drang er langsam, sehr langsam, aber entschieden in ihn ein. Harry hatte einen zerreißenden Schmerz erwartet, sodass er überrascht war, als Draco ganz ihn im war und er nicht mehr hatte machen müssen als die Zähne etwas zusammenzubeißen. Das Gefühl war nicht so toll, um wie eine Rakete abzugehen und seine Erektion hatte etwas abgenommen, aber er mochte es Draco in sich zu spüren und sein Gesicht zu sehen, dass intensive Lust wiederspiegelte.

Draco begann sich, noch langsam, zu bewegen und Harry verlor sich in der Neuheit dieses Gefühls. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Muskeln sich mehr und mehr entspannten und Draco akzeptierten. Mit jedem Stoß wuchs seine Erregung wieder. Aber er fragte sich noch immer ob das reichen würde um zu kommen, als Draco plötzlich einen unbekannten Punkt in seinem Innern traf. Die Lustwelle, die daraufhin durch seinen Körper jagte, ließ ihn einen kleinen Schrei von sich geben.

„Ohfuckdraco..."

„Ah, da bist du..."

„Was?"

Das war sein letztes verständliches Wort, denn Draco traf diesen Punkt wieder und wieder, wurde immer schneller und verursachte eine brodelnde, intensive Hitze. Ohne zu denken, kreuzte er seine Beine hinter Dracos Rücken, um ihn näher zu ziehen, um ihn tiefer in sich spüren zu können. Seine Erektion wurde zwischen ihren beiden Bäuchen gefangen. Die Wirkung dieser Reibung setzte fast sofort ein. Ein mächtiges Kribbeln setze in seinen Zehen ein und wanderte weiter nach oben. Er fühlte einen kleinen und bekannten Stich in seinen Hoden und sein Körper presste sich gegen Dracos, als er einen letzten Lustschrei von sich gab. Er sank schwindlig und erschöpft zurück aufs Bett und beobachtete mit halbgeschlossenen Augen wie Draco seinen Höhepunkt – mit angespanntem Hintern und zusammen gepressten Augen – einige Sekunden später erreichte.

„Harry…", murmelte er und sank vorsichtig auf ihn.

Harry umarmte ihn fest, fühlte seinen schweißnassen Rücken, den müden Kuss den er auf seinen Hals setzte, bevor er ruhig auf seiner Brust liegen blieb und wieder zu Atem kam. Er war noch nicht fähig klar zu denken, er wusste nur, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte und dass er es auch nicht wollte, dass er von Draco betrunken, durchnässt und ausgefüllt war. Oh Merlin, er fühlte sich grandios.

Nach einer Weile bewegte sich Draco von ihm runter und legte sich neben ihn hin, suchte aber seine Hand, ergriff sie und verflechtete ihre Finger.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Draco müde und mit geschlossenen Augen. „Habe ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein."

Draco nickte kaum wahrnehmbar und Harry fühlte wie Dracos Daumen seinen Handrücken streichelte. Da er auch nicht zu viel mehr fähig war, erwiderte er diese Liebkosung. Er hatte beschlossen für immer so liegen zu bleiben, als er plötzlich etwas zwischen seinen Beinen bemerkte und scharf die Luft einzog.

„Was ist das?" Er betete, dass er nicht wie ein Mädchen blutete.

Draco öffnete beunruhigt die Augen.

„Lass mich sehen", sagte er ungezwungen und bevor Harry es verhindern konnte, beugte er sich vor. „Ah, das ist meins, Harry, keine Sorge."

„Deins? Oh..."

Das Gefühl verschwand fast sofort. Draco hatte über beide einen Reinigungszauber ausgesprochen. Trotzdem kam Harry sich im Moment etwas verloren vor. Plötzlich war die perfekte Stimmung, die er zuvor gespürt hatte, verschwunden und alles wurde sehr ungewohnt: Die Natürlichkeit, mit der sich Draco vorgebeugt hatte, um zwischen seine Beine zu schauen; der Samen eines anderen Mannes, der aus ihm floss; das unangenehme Ziehen seines Hinterns. All das erinnerte ihn, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Aber es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, denn Draco legte sich wieder neben ihn hin, fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Harrys Bauch. Harry erinnerte sich wie sie hier gelandet waren und warum, und dieses neue Verständnis von sich selbst machte absolut Sinn. Er näherte sein Gesicht Dracos und gab ihm einen genügsamen und faulen Kuss, der wie ein Sonntagnachmittag war.

„Das war genial!", gestand er, als er sich nur so weit von ihm löste, um sprechen zu können.

Draco benötigte etwas, um zu reagieren, als hätte ihm der Kuss die Sprache verschlagen, nickte aber dann mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du hattest nie was mit einem Mann, oder?"

„Ginny und ich sind nach der Schule einige Zeit getrennte Wege gegangen und einmal, nach einer Party, hat mir ein Kerl einen geblasen. Aber ich war so betrunken, dass ich mich fast nicht mehr daran erinnere."

Draco setzte ein überhebliches Gesicht auf.

„Wenn ich dir einen geblasen hätte, würdest du dich auch noch daran erinnern, wenn du im Koma gewesen wärst!"

Harry lachte, schaute ihn dann aber skeptisch an.

„Angeber!"

„Morgen, Potter, morgen..."

„Hör mal...", fing er an, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. „Als du... in mir warst, ich weiß nicht was du gemacht hast, aber... es war als würdest du da drin etwas berühren... wow."

„Das war die Prostata, du unwissender Heterosexueller!"

„Die Prostata?" Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Harry von diesem Organ nur in Zusammenhang mit Krebs gehört. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so viele Wunder versteckte? So was...

Harry wollte es sich etwas bequemer machen, zuckte aber zusammen als er einen leichten Stich in seinem Hintern verspürte, was von Draco nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Ich kenn einen Zauber, der… na ja, er sorgt dafür, das es nicht mehr weh tut."

Die Vorstellung, dass es einen Zauber für eben entjungferte Hintern gab, sorgte dafür, dass Harry in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Im Ernst?"

„Was?"

„Wie heißt er?", fragte er und musste noch mehr lachen als er Dracos überraschtes Gesicht sah.

„Culus Curadus?"

Draco gefiel der Name und lachte auch, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er immer noch nicht verstand, was Harry so lustig fand.

„Idiot... nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist eine Ableitung vom Scorgify."

„Ah." Er versuchte das Gespräch etwas ernster zu nehmen. Schließlich war es angenehm zu wissen, dass Draco sein Wohlergehen am Herzen lag. „Na ja, ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn benötige. Ich bin okay, wirklich."

Draco lächelte.

„Jedes Mal, wenn du dich hinsetzt, wirst du dich an mich erinnern."

Wenn er versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, sich darüber zu beschweren, erreichte er es nicht, aber es machte Harry nichts aus. Sein kleiner Moment des Zweifels war vorbei.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, mich an dich zu erinnern. Nicht wegen dem."

Draco umarmte ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Hals.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir nicht wegen dem, was ich über dich erzählt habe, böse bist."

Harry seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Du bist ein Volltrottel!", sagte er. Aber als er das Lachen Dracos an seiner Haut spürte, lächelte er. Gut, es war nichts Schwerwiegendes. In einem Punkt hatte er Recht: Daphne und die anderen würden sich ihnen gegenüber so oder so albern verhalten. Trotzdem waren es nicht diese Hänseleien, die ihn beunruhigten, sodass er sich bewegte, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Bitte sei sehr vorsichtig, ja? Was ich dir heute Nachmittag erzählt habe ist wahr, ich würde es nicht ertragen wenn dir etwas passieren würde und noch weniger, wenn es meine Schuld wäre."

„Ich bin immer vorsichtig! Außerdem, sei nicht so egozentrisch. Ich habe ihnen selbst auch genügend Motive gegeben um mich töten zu wollen; es dreht sich nicht alles um dich!"

„Das ist nicht wirklich ein Trost, weißt du."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Diese Unterhaltung ist lächerlich. Die Todesser und die Auroren suchen uns, unabhängig davon, mit wem wir zusammen sind. Außerdem, wieso denkst du, dass ich es bin, der beschützt werden muss? Ich will es dir eigentlich nicht ins Gesicht reiben, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, als ich das letzte Mal jemanden retten musste war das ein kleiner Löwe im Käfig."

„Ich weiß... Ich weiß..." Harry küsste ihn, um etwas zu löschen, obwohl er nicht wusste was. „Ich kann nicht vermeiden, besorgt zu sein."

Draco lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Na gut, mach dir Sorgen, wenn es dir Spaß macht. So lange du keine Dummheiten begehst."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt schon... irgendeinem noblen Plan zu folgen, dich von deinen größenwahnsinnigen Impulsen leiten zu lassen und zu deinem langweiligen Ursprungsplan zurückzukehren!"

Harry antwortete nicht sofort, sondern betrachtete die Hand von Draco, an der er den Familienring der Malfoys trug. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen ihn je ohne diesen gesehen zu haben, nicht einmal in Askaban. Wahrscheinlich verhinderte irgendein alter Blutzauber, dass er abging. Altair hatte auch so einen. Wahrscheinlich bewirkte der gleiche Zauber, dass der Ring mit dem Finger seines Trägers wuchs.

Dracos Hände waren wie er selbst: schlank, elegant und trotzdem männlich. Harry konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, was diese Finger mit ihm gemacht hatten. Er hob seinen Blick und schaute ihm in die Augen. Draco beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, etwas beunruhigt.

„Nein, das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr!" Er küsste ihn wieder. „So nobel bin ich nicht!"


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 15: Ron

Kapitel 15: Ron

Wieder im Haus der Grangers beobachtete Harry wie Narcissa, die Vielsafttrank genommen hatte, mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Hermione zielte.

„Legilimens!"

Weder er noch Draco konnten sehen was im Geist von Hermione vor sich ging, aber Harry bemerkte, dass seine Freundin sich nach und nach entspannte. Narcissa war eine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet, das musste er anerkennen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Zauberern und Hexen versuchte sie nicht, sich aufzuzwingen oder gleichgültig das zu nehmen, was sie wollte, sondern sie verführte, machte sich bekannt. Würde sie dieses Feingefühl nicht nur dann einsetzten, wenn sie Legilimentik anwandte, würde sich ihr Charakter enorm verbessern.

Aber er wollte sie nicht zu sehr kritisieren. Schließlich hatte sie kommentarlos akzeptiert, dass er und ihr Sohn nun zusammen waren. Harry wusste nun, dass Narcissa niemals über den Vorfall in der Dusche erfahren hatte, obwohl es so schien, als wäre sie Dracos Vertraute in Sachen Gefühle. Obgleich er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte dass es Narcissa nichts ausmachte, mit wem ihr Sohn zusammen war, denn sie behandelte ihn immer noch mit der gleichen kühlen Korrektheit. In Wirklichkeit hatten alle ihre Beziehung problemlos akzeptiert, sogar Pucey. Draco hatte ihm mit einem Schulterzucken erklärt, dass keiner der beiden Seiten es auf Adrian abgesehen hatte, sodass er regelmäßig in Muggellondon auf Abenteuersuche ging und dort eine paar Lover hatte auf die er zurückgreifen konnte. Der einzige den es etwas störte war Blaise, der Harry gegenüber immer noch nicht sehr freundlich gesinnt war und sich aufführte als wäre Draco nur mit ihm zusammen um ihn zu ärgern. Aber das war nichts, mit dem sie nicht hätten umgehen können.

Während er Hermione beobachtete, fragte er sich was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er seit drei Tagen bei ihrem Erzfeind aus Hogwarts, Unterricht in Sachen Schwulensex nahm. Nein, es war sogar noch ernster: Dass er mit astronomischer Geschwindigkeit süchtig nach Draco wurde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm eine Liste zusammenstellen, wieso sie das für eine schlechte Idee hielt. Aber dass er ihr es nicht jetzt sagte, war nicht, weil er sich schämte, sondern weil er die Absicht hatte Draco so gut wie möglich zu schützen.

„Finite Incantatem", sagte Narcissa. "Etwas stimmt nicht."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Hermione.

„Potter und du stimmen in dem Punkt überein, dass ihr so gegen halb sechs nachmittags miteinander gesprochen habt, korrekt?" Beide nickten. „Du hast ausgesagt, dass du danach sofort nach Hause gegangen bist und deinem Mann von dem Gespräch mit Potter erzählt hast, von dem du glaubst es geführt zu haben."

„Ja", bestätigte Hermione.

„Wie viel Zeit verging zwischen den beiden Gesprächen?"

„Ron und die Kinder kamen erst circa eine Stunde später nach Hause."

Harry sah genau, wie Narcissas Augen triumphal aufleuchteten.

„Was hast du gemacht, solange du gewartet hast?"

„Ich habe das Essen vorbereitet."

„Als Weasley nach Hause kam, war das Abendessen nicht fertig, erinnerst du dich? Du hast den Braten, den dir deine Schwiegermutter mitgegeben hatte, warm gemacht."

„Ja..., das stimmt." Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich genau gemacht habe. Ich habe vielleicht etwas aufgeräumt oder... oder einige Artikel über Infektionen, die durch Doxybisse verursacht werden, gelesen."

„Da ist nichts Granger. Der Zeitraum zwischen diesen beiden Gesprächen ist vollkommen leer, mit Ausnahme von einigen... Vorschlägen, damit du glaubst, dass du nur die Zeit totgeschlagen hast." Narcissa schaute zu ihrem Sohn. „Offensichtlich sind sie ihr, um ihr Gedächtnis über die Unterhaltung mit Potter verändern zu können, aufgelauert und haben sie dann an einen ruhigen Ort gebracht. Dann haben sie ihr die Erinnerung gelöscht, damit ihre Manipulation keine Spuren hinterlässt und dann ließen sie sie frei als wäre nichts passiert."

Harry und Hermione wechselten einen Blick.

„Sie haben mich entführt?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Für das, was sie dir angetan haben, benötigt man mindestens zwanzig, dreißig Minuten."

„Können Sie es rückgängig machen?"

Narcissa kniff die Lippen etwas zusammen.

„Wenn sie dir die Erinnerung mit einem Denkarium genommen haben, kannst du diese nur wieder erhalten, wenn du es suchst. Aber ich glaube, sie verwenden diese Technik nur bei den Erinnerungen von Entführten. Ich kann versuchen, die Änderungen, die sie in das Gespräch mit Potter eingefügt haben, zu löschen. Es könnte jedoch schmerzhaft werden."

Hermione nickte bestimmt.

„Gut. Konzentriere dich auf das Gespräch!" Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. „Legilimens."

Harry schaute zu Draco, um zu sehen ob er sich die gleichen Hoffnungen machte. Draco hob seine Augenbrauen zuversichtlich an. Dann schaute er wieder zu Hermione, deren Stirn von den Schmerzen leicht gerunzelt war. Narcissa hatte ihre Augen so intensiv auf sie gerichtet, wie eine Schlange, die ihre Beute hypnotisieren wollte. Ihr Auftreten hatte durch den Vielsafttrank glücklicherweise nicht viel von seiner Wirkung eingebüßt. Nachdem sie einige Minuten einen Zauber versucht hatte, brach sie die Legilimentik ab und Hermione gab einen kleinen Protestlaut von sich während sie ihre Hände auf ihre Brust presste.

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte Narcissa, etwas frustriert. „Die Magie ist zu stark. Ich denke, dass zwei Personen daran beteiligt waren."

„Versuchen Sie es bitte noch mal!", bat Hermione.

Narcissa dachte nach und schaute zu Harry.

„Bist du in Legilimentik gut?"

„Ich kann mich dagegen wehren. Aber ich beherrsche diese Art von Zauber nicht."

„Ich schon. Ich will, dass du bei mir Legilimentik anwendest, während ich es bei ihr mache. Du musst dich nur darauf konzentrieren, was ich versuche zu machen, verstanden? Auf die Technik."

Harry nickte, bereit es zu probieren, und drang in Narcissas Kopf ein. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, Beweis dafür, dass er nicht sehr feinfühlig gewesen war und er versuchte ihren Stil nachzuahmen. Er hatte nie zuvor etwas Ähnliches getan und es war verstörend Hermiones Geist über Narcissa zu empfangen. Es war, in etwa, wie zwei übereinanderliegende Bilder gleichzeitig zu sehen. Sobald er sich jedoch daran gewöhnt hatte, merkte er bald, nach was er suchen musste. Er bemerkte die Magie, die zwischen den zwei Frauen floss, eine Magie die anders war, als die, die ihn mit Narcissa verband. Dies half ihm ungemein den Mechanismus des Zaubers zu verstehen, der Hermiones Gedächtnis verändert hatte und wie dieser gebrochen werden konnte. Es ähnelte der Magie, die man für Transformationen benutzte und nicht für Zauber. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so etwas sah und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Remus den Unterschied nicht hatte erkennen oder ihn gar brechen hatte können. Narcissa war er offensichtlich nicht vollkommen fremd.

„Okay, ich glaube, ich hab's!"

Narcissa brach den Zauber zu Hermione ab, die wieder einen Protestseufzer wegen der Kopfschmerzen von sich gab. Harry ließ sie sich erholen, während er die Bewegung für den Gegenzauber übte. Als beide bereit waren, setzten sie sich gegenüber und Harry fing mit der Legilimentik an. Trotz seines vorsichtigen Vorgehens, verspannte sich seine Freundin sichtbar und er versuchte noch langsamer vorzugehen, wobei er sich fragte, wie zum Teufel Narcissa das wohl machte. In einen fremden Geist einzudringen war wie zu versuchen durch ein dunkles vollgestelltes Zimmer zu gehen, ohne etwas zu berühren: es war verflixt schwierig. Aber nach einer Weile hatten sich beide an die Situation gewöhnt und Harry suchte nach der falschen Erinnerung. Zuvor hatte er nur das Bild empfangen, aber jetzt konnte er diese sehen wie Hermione sie zweifellos sah und es wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr, dass sie geglaubt hatte, er wäre zu so einer Barbarei fähig gewesen. Sogar er selbst war von dem Hass und der Wut seiner Worte überrascht. Aber deswegen war er nicht hier. Narcissas Erfahrung half ihm die Anzeichen der Magie, die die Erinnerung umgaben, zu lokalisieren. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar warum sie so gut funktionierte: Irgendwie wurden Dinge benutzt, die schon vorhanden gewesen waren. Hermione hatte ihn schon so wütend gesehen, auch wenn es während des Krieges gewesen war und gegenüber anderen Leuten und wegen viel schwerwiegenderen Dingen. Und wie es schien, war es ihr schon einige Male durch den Kopf gegangen, dass Ginny eine Affäre mit jemand anderem hätte haben können.

Aber er wusste jetzt, was zu tun war um den Zauber zu brechen. Entschlossen bewegte er den Zauberstab so wie es ihm Narcissa gezeigt hatte. Es war wie gegen eine elastische Oberfläche zu pressen. Sie gab nach, nahm aber dann wieder ihre Ursprungsform an. Harry versuchte es ein weiteres Mal. Erfolglos. Danach tat er etwas, was er normalerweise nur während Kämpfen getan hatte und meistens unbewusst. Er rief seine Magie und sammelte seine Kräfte. Ein merkwürdiges Licht leuchtete um ihn herum auf, als stünde er unter einem Scheinwerfer. Zum dritten Mal führte er den Gegenzauber aus. Hermione schrie auf, es gab eine kleine Explosion und Harry flog an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?", rief Draco aus und kniete sich neben ihm hin.

An seinem Kopf erschien eine Beule und er fühlte sich aufgrund der Magiemenge, die er verwendet hatte, schwach, aber er nahm an, dass es ihm ansonsten gut ging.

„Kein Problem", antwortete er und presste seine Hand auf die Beule, während er versuchte aufzustehen. „Und Hermione?"

„Warte, lass mich sehen. Hm.. Episkey."

Harry merkte wie der Kopfschmerz verschwand und er konzentrierte sich auf Hermione, die ohnmächtig in ihrem Sessel lag. Narcissa kümmerte sich um sie und einige Sekunden später kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück und sie öffnete die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Potters letzter Versuch hat dir weh getan und du hast ihn mit Kraft zurückgeworfen."

„Mit viel Kraft!", protestierte Harry scherzend und ging zu ihr. „Geht's dir gut, Hermione? Merkst du einen Unterschied?"

Hermione konzentrierte sich und presste plötzlich ihre Hände vor den Mund als wäre ihr schlecht.

„Oh...Oh..."

„Was?"

„Ich erinnere mich jetzt an beides! Ohh... mir ist schlecht..." Sie schaute Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich habe zwei Erinnerungen auf einmal. Ich erinnere mich an die Unterhaltung, von der du mir erzählt hast, aber wenn ich an sie denke, fängt sich alles an zu drehen."

Harry lachte.

„Aber du erinnerst dich an die Wahrheit!"

Sie nickte und versucht zurückzulächeln.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an das echte Gespräch. Harry es..."

„Nein, entschuldige dich nicht schon wieder!" unterbrach er sie fast warnend. „Hermione, es war eine Falle; wir sind alle schon mal in eine Falle getappt!"

„Ich nicht", antwortete Narcissa würdevoll. Draco warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Gehen wir?"

Harry wollte noch einige Momente bleiben, um mit Hermione über Ron zu sprechen, sodass Draco und seine Mutter als erstes gingen. Als sie alleine waren, schüttelte seine Freundin den Kopf ungläubig.

„Wer ist diese Frau?"

„Vergiss sie!"

„Sie scheint nicht sehr freundlich zu sein", sagte sie beunruhigt. „Bist du sicher, dass du... bei diesen Leuten sicher bist?"

„Hermione, es sind Slytherins. Wenige von denen scheinen freundlich zu sein, bis man sie etwas besser kennengelernt hat."

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Es ist merkwürdig dich zu hören, wie du sie verteidigst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie läuft es mit Ron?"

„Wir haben gestern geredet. Das mit der Pforte zur Unterwelt lässt ihn nicht in Ruhe und er hat mich ein paar Mal gefragt warum ich so sicher bin, dass sie dir eine Falle gestellt hatten. Die Möglichkeit, dass er sich in dir geirrt hat macht ihn verrückt. Und wenn ich ihm jetzt noch von der echten Unterhaltung, die wir geführt haben, über die du vor Gericht ausgesagt hast, erzähle, wird er am Boden zerstört sein."

„Ich bin bereit mit ihm zu reden, wenn du glaubst, dass er sich nicht gegen uns stellen wird."

„Ron weiß, dass du unschuldig bist, Harry, verstehst du nicht? Tief in seinem Inneren weiß er es und das ist es was ihn auffrisst."

„Sprich mit ihm. Sag Remus, er soll dir helfen. Und wenn du siehst, dass es gut läuft... kommt morgen zur Heulenden Hütte, so um... Wie sind deine Schichten in diesem Monat? Morgens?"

„Ja."

„Dann so um vier Uhr."

Hermione nickte ersichtlich erleichtert.

„Besser, ja. Ich danke dir vielmals Harry. Ihn so leiden zu sehen und ihm nichts sagen zu können..."

„Morgen", versprach er.

„Ich sage Remus, dass er uns auch begleiten soll. Ah... es ist besser, wenn du ohne Malfoy kommst. Ihr habt mir gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht erwähnen soll, daher denkt Ron noch immer das schlechteste von ihm. Wenn er euch zusammen sieht, wird es uns schwerer fallen, ihm zu erklären, was vor sich geht und er wird denken es ist eine Falle von Malfoy."

„Ja, keine Sorge!"

„Und Harry?"

„Was?"

„Wenn du glaubst, ich würde mich zu oft entschuldigen, dann kannst du damit rechnen, dass Ron schlimmer sein wird als ich."

--

„Und diese?", fragte Draco und fuhr mit dem Finger die Narbe nach, die er auf der Schulter hatte.

„Eine Erinnerung an einen Expelliarmus von Bellatrix Lestrange. Der hat mich gegen eine Wand geschleudert und ich traf einen Nagel. Ich habe Glück gehabt, denn er hätte auch die Wirbelsäule treffen und ich hätte gelähmt sein können."

Sie waren im Zimmer von Draco und lagen nackt auf dessen Bett. Das Abendessen und das Cruciatus-Training waren schon vorbei. Draußen kündigte der starke Wind eine kalte und ungemütliche Nacht an, aber das Zimmer war dank dem Zauber der Haushelfen gut geheizt.

„Und diese?"

„Das war vor drei Jahren, als ich gegen Vampire gekämpft habe."

Draco strich ihm seinen Pony aus dem Gesicht.

„Und die Erinnerung von Voldemort."

„Ja,.. du bist dran."

Draco legte sich auf den Rücken und Harry fuhr eine Narbe nach der anderen ab und hörte sich die Geschichten, die sie verbargen, an. Die gespaltene Lippe stammte aus Askaban, das wusste er. Die am Bein war Arthur Weasley während des Krieges gewesen. Eine am Arm war das Werk eines anderen Mitglieds des Ordens, Kingsley Shacklebolt, aber eine andere Narbe hatte er sich eingefangen, als er gegen flüchtige Todesser gekämpft hatte. Von einer der harten Bestrafungen Voldemorts behielt er auf dem rechten Schulterblatt eine Brandnarbe in Form einer Schlange zurück. An den Rippen hatte er eine Erinnerung an den Zusammenstoß mit einem Werwolf, der mit den Todessern kollaboriert hatte.

„Und diese?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf einige weiße Punkte auf Dracos linkem Knie.

„Das war ein Besenunfall als ich sieben oder acht war. Ich bin über den ganzen Boden geschlittert. Eigentlich hatte ich davon auch noch lange Zeit eine Narbe hier," sagte er und zeigte auf seinen Ellenbogen. „Aber sie ist verschwunden."

Harry fuhr eine feine rosa Linie nach, die über seiner Brust verlief.

„Und die hier?"

„Ah, das ist deine, Harry. Dein Secumseptra."

Die Erinnerung an den Streit im Bad der Vertrauensschüler fiel ihm wieder ein. Er hatte Draco verfolgt, weil er wusste, dass er für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte und hatte ihn weinend im Bad gefunden. Dann hatte ihn Draco angegriffen und er hatte reagiert. Kurze Zeit später waren schwarzmagische Flüche hin und her geflogen. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, was der Secumseptra anrichten würde und der war die Antwort auf Dracos Versuch, ihm den Crucio aufzuhetzen, gewesen.

„Hmm..." Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Das ist einer dieser Momente meiner peinlichen Vergangenheit, in denen ich es vorziehe nicht über sie zu reden."

„Ein gepeinigter Junge von sechzehn, der nicht wollte, dass seine Eltern getötet werden, aber auch nicht zum Mörder werden wollte, um sie zu retten, ist nicht peinlich. Das ist... traurig."

„Ich habe eigentlich über den Crucio gesprochen, aber trotzdem danke. Nun sei ein guter Gryffindor und mach bei einer anderen Narbe weiter!"

Harry nickte, aber vorher gab er ihm einen Kuss. Er musste es machen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles vergessen und vergeben war. Als er sich von ihm löste, schien Draco bewegt zu sein und öffnete leicht seine Lippen, als wollte er etwas sagen; lächelte dann aber nur ein wenig.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts."

„Was?", beharrte er, da er hören wollte was Draco fühlte. Schließlich hatte er es ihm auch gesagt.

„Nichts, es ist nur... ich nehme an, dass ich mich noch daran gewöhnen muss."

„Das wir zusammen sind?"

Draco zuckte etwas unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

„Dir zu gefallen. Keine Ahnung... Mach weiter."

Harry betrachtete sich nicht wirklich als ein Experte wenn es darum ging über Gefühle zu reden, aber er begann zu vermuten, dass er neben Draco Malfoy wie ein Meister aussah.

„Du weißt, dass du eine emotionale Blockade hast, oder?"

„Ja. Lass mich in Ruhe und mach mit den Narben weiter!"

Mit einem geduldigen Seufzer, fuhr Harry eine lange Narbe auf Dracos Arm nach, die nicht weit weg vom Dunklen Mal war.

„Und diese?"

„Dein Hippogreif!"

„Ich dachte du hast simuliert."

„Ich habe es etwas hinausgezögert, aber die Verletzung war wirklich für einige Wochen da. Ich hätte den Arm verlieren können."

„Weißt du was, Draco? Man muss schon ein ziemlicher Idiot sein, um sich vor einen Hippogreif zu stellen und ihn zu beleidigen!"

„Sowas. Vielen Dank für deine Beobachtung, Harry. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich täte!"

Er lachte los.

„Jetzt bleiben keine Narben mehr übrig..., nur diese.", sagte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das Dunkle Mal.

Draco verspannte sich sichtbar.

„Eine andere Erinnerung an Voldemort!"

„Zum Teufel mit Voldemort!", sagte Harry und legte sich auf Draco und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Der Körper Dracos gegen seinen gepresst, fühlte sich richtig an. Harry biss sanft in die zarte Haut an seinem Hals und begann seinen Penis langsam zu streicheln. Draco stöhnte lang und verlangend auf und lies sich einige Augenblicke treiben, bevor er die Liebkosungen erwiderte. Draco küsste ihn, spielte mit seiner Zunge und schaute ihn dann mit Verlangen in den Augen an.

„Es wäre eine Schande wenn wir es nicht ausnutzen würden, dass wir beide frisch geduscht sind. Dreh dich um Harry. Heute werde ich etwas machen, das dich verrückt machen wird."

Man hätte dort sein müssen, seinen Gesichtsaudruck sehen und seine Stimme hören müssen, um zu verstehen, warum sich Harry so schnell umdrehte ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Draco kniete sich über ihn, vermied aber, dass Harry sein ganzes Gewicht zu spüren bekam. Harry spürte seine Lippen wie sie an seinem Nacken saugten und wie Dracos Haare über seinen Rücken strichen. Sein ganzer Körper erschauderte vor Lust. Draco begann ihn zu küssen und ihn zu lecken, wobei er sich immer weiter nach unten arbeitete. Harry begann, gleichzeitig entrüstet und vor Verlangen brennend, zu vermuten wo der Weg enden würde.

„Du hast einen tollen Hintern, Harry.", murmelte Draco gegen seine Haut. Er spreizte Harrys Backen, massierte sie leicht. „ Mmmmmh..."

Nur sein Atem veranlasste ihn zu einem erstickten Schluchzen, dass sich in ein Stöhnen verwandelte als er ihn sanft zweimal biss. Oh, er liebte es. Danach fuhr Dracos Zunge seinen Schacht entlang und Harry begann vor Aufregung zu zittern. Er würde es tun. Er konnte es nicht glauben, er würde es tun. Da spürte er, wie etwas feuchtes und heißes gegen seinen Eingang presste und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, löste sich aber gleichzeitig auf wie Zucker in Wasser.

„Ohfuckdraco..." Ein ums andere Mal fuhr die Zunge über seinen Eingang und Harry wand sich auf dem Laken. Sein hartes, zuckendes Glied war unter seinem Gewicht gefangen. „Ja... genial... mehr ... mehr!"

Draco küsste ihn da unten, benutzte seine Zunge, als würde er ihn auf den Mund küssen. Harrys Ausrufe verwandelten sich in eine Anreihung von Silben ohne Sinn. Wie konnte jemand so versnobtes wie Draco, _solche Sachen _machen? Er war kurz davor zu explodieren. Er war kurz davor zu sterben. Hitzewellen durchliefen ihn von oben nach unten und seine Hüften bewegten sich ohne weiteres Zutun, auf der Suche nach mehr Kontakt. Manchmal hörte Draco auf ihn zu lecken und biss stattdessen in das weiche Fleisch seiner Backen, kehrte dann aber gleich wieder zu seinem Eingang zurück, der immer mehr geweitet und befeuchtet wurde.

„Ich habe immer gewusst," sagte Draco als er einen Moment innehielt, „das es dir gefällt, wenn man dir in den Hintern kriecht."

Harry sagte etwas, dass sich nach „Arsch" hätte anhören können, wenn Draco nicht wieder angefangen hätte ihn zu lecken. Einige Sekunden später spürte er zwei Finger in sich und atmete gegen die Matratze aus. Er was so erregt, dass er nicht wusste wie lang er es noch aushalten würde. Wenn Draco sich nicht beeilen würde mussten sie eine Planänderung machen.

„Ja...Ja..."

Zum Glück fielen die Vorbereitungen kurz aus. Harry keuchte schwer als Draco in ihn drang. Er fühlte sich so komplett. Irgendwann würde er Draco packen und ihn bis ins Koma ficken, aber so war es genauso gut.

„Oh, Merlin...", hörte er ihn stottern.

Harry meinte verglühen zu müssen.

„Warte, warte kurz…", sagte er, stützte sich schwerfällig etwas auf, um eine Hand unter seinen Körper schieben zu können.

„Nein... lass mich", sagte Draco, schob seine Hand auf die Seite und begann sein steifes Glied zu pumpen. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er einen, für beide angenehmen, Rhythmus gefunden und Harry ließ sich mitreißen.

„Oh Gott... Draco... Deine Koordination Hand-Schwanz... unglaublich."

Draco lachte los und Harry konnte spüren wie er in ihm erzitterte.

„Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig ficken und lachen, Idiot!"

„Du hast Recht... Recht... scheiße...mach weiter!"

Draco nahm den Rhythmus schnell wieder auf, und traf immer wieder seine Prostata.

„_Koordination und Zielsicherheit"_, dachte Harry zusammenhangslos und kam seinem Orgasmus immer näher. Dracos Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger und unsteter, sein Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und Harry fühlte wie Draco im gleichen Augenblick wie er, zum Höhepunkt kam und er ließ einen erstickten Schrei los.

Erschöpft blieben beide einen Moment liegen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Draco rollte sich dann von ihm runter und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Nacken. Draco legte sich dann auf den Rücken neben ihn, Schulter an Schulter. Harry drehte sich auch schnell herum und betrachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln. Draco öffnete seine Augen und lächelte zurück.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie schön du aussiehst, wenn du gerade gevögelt worden bist!"

Harry zog übertrieben überrascht die Luft ein.

„Du bist ja ein Poet, Draco!"

Dieser lachte auf und Harry beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen, aber Draco wich zurück.

„Warte!"

Er schien nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen, Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Was ist los?"

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wo meine Zunge gerade war?"

Harry neigte seinen Kopf.

„Wenn dir mein Hintern schmeckt, wieso sollte er mir dann nicht schmecken?"

Er packte ihn dann am Arm, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn entschlossen, ohne sich um etwaige Proteste zu kümmern oder ob sich der Samen, der noch auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust klebte, sich mit dem Schweiß von ihnen vermischte. Dracos Zunge schmeckte wie immer. Als er den Kuss beendete schaute ihn Draco ernst aber auch leicht amüsiert an.

„Du bist ein ganz Perverser, Potter!"

Harry brach in Gelächter aus.

„Ich bin ein Perverser? Du warst es doch, der mir seine Zunge in meinem Hintern gesteckt hat!"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe!"

„Es ist dasselbe. Und morgen steckt meine Zunge in deinem Hintern und dann küsse ich dich."

Draco rümpfte die Nase.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„Du wirst keine Wahl haben. Du wirst so verdammt befriedigt sein, dass du nicht mehr zu Widerstand fähig sein wirst."

Mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck, der aber sein Interesse nicht verstecken konnte, griff Draco zu seinem Zauberstab und sprach über sie beide einen Reinigungszauber. Dann legte er sich wieder neben Harry und legte eine Hand auf dessen Bauch.

„Du bist ganz schön schnell pervers geworden.", sagte er billigend.

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", antwortete Harry lachend.

„Das ist allerdings wahr." Draco gähnte und atmete zufrieden auf. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Es müsste etwa elf Uhr sein."

Draco hatte nie über seine Gefühle gesprochen, aber seit der ersten Nacht schliefen sie im selben Bett. Als er Harry den Rücken zudrehte, um zu schlafen, legte sich Harry hinter ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Draco, nicht weniger besitzergreifend, hielt den Arm mit seinem fest. Schon im Halbschlaf, fiel Harry auf, dass Draco seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht auch nicht mehr an Schlaflosigkeit litt.

--

Am nächsten Tag wartete Harry, versteckt unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, in der Heulenden Hütte auf seine Freunde. Es machte ihn sehr nervös Ron wiederzusehen, viel nervöser als bei Hermione. Seit er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er hoffte, dass Hermione Recht behielt und Ron es eingesehen hatte, dass er Ginny so etwas niemals hätte antun können. Er musste die Dinge mit ihm wieder ins Reine bringen und er wollte spüren, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder wurde wie früher.

Schließlich apparierten Ron, Hermione und Remus in das Zimmer. Harry betrachtete seinen besten Freund schwermütig. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, als hätte er monatelang nicht geschlafen und er hatte einen verbitterten Zug um den Mund. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, nicht einmal während der schlimmsten Zeiten im Krieg oder nach dem Tod von seinem Bruder Fred.

„Sagt ihr mir endlich, mit wem wir uns hier treffen?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

Harry nahm an, dass er dachte, sie würden sich mit jemandem treffen, der Informationen über die Pforte zur Unterwelt hatte. Sein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen, als er sah wie Remus und Hermione sich kurz anschauten. Hermione ging zu Ron und fasste ihn sanft am Arm an.

„Liebling, hör mal... wir müssen dir etwas über Harry sagen. Vielleicht hätten wir es dir früher sagen sollen... aber," sie lächelte etwas. „Er .. ist am Leben, Ron!"

Ron sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sie verstanden.

„Was?"

„Harry. Harry ist am Leben", wiederholte sie und lächelte noch etwas mehr. „Malfoy hat ihn nicht umgebracht, wir haben mit ihm gesprochen!"

„Er war es, der uns von der Pforte zur Unterwelt erzählt hat", fügte Remus hinzu.

Ron schaute sie fassungslos an, als hätten sie ihm gerade auf den Kopf geschlagen. Dann wurde sein Blick ungläubig und hoffnungsvoll.

„Das kann nicht sein... Er lebt?" Beide nickten und Ron riss die Augen auf und schaute sich wild ihm Zimmer um. „Er ist es? Er ist es, mit dem wir...? Harry! Harry!"

Harry kam unter dem Umhang hervor.

„Ich bin hier."

Als Ron ihn erblickte, erstarrte er, wurde so bleich, dass die Augenringe aussahen als wären sie mit Tinte aufgemalt und er schluckte schwer.

„Harry..."

„Hallo Ron."

„Harry..." Ron streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als müsste er ihn anfassen um sich zu vergewissern, dass er kein Gespenst war, ließ sie dann aber fallen. „Oh Merlin... Ich dachte du bist tot. Ich hätte nie geglaubt..." Sein Gesicht verzog sich in verzweifelter Angst. „Kannst du mir vergeben?"

Harry lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, obwohl er einen Kloß im Hals hatte.

„Was glaubst du?"

Ron ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er mit dünner Stimme. „ Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du niemals..."

Diese Zweifel an ihm, waren das schlimmste gewesen, aber es war einfach ihm zu verzeihen, als Harry merkte, dass es ihm genauso schlecht ergangen war wie ihm selbst und als er sich erinnerte, das er seine besten Freunde liebte.

„Ich werde nicht nachtragend sein", antwortete Harry sanft. „Aber sie war deine Schwester Ron und es war eine Falle und… ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Bastarde mir die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte, wegnehmen. Ist das klar?"

Ron nickte, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt und dann gab er ihm eine kurze, rippenbrechende Umarmung.

„Scheiße, ich freue mich so dich zu sehen!"

Harry lachte glücklich.

„Ebenso!"

Ein Geräusch machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht alleine waren und sie wendeten sich zu Hermione, der die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie und Ron schauten sich in die Augen, tauschten einen dieser Blicke aus, die alles sagten und er küsste sie. Harry hörte wie er sich wieder entschuldigte, Hermione umarmte ihren Mann und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ron küsste sie auf die Stirn; was sie dazubrachte den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzulächeln.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise.

„Ich dich auch."

Als Ron sich wieder Harry zuwendete, war er um zehn Jahre jünger geworden.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieser Bastard Malfoy dich nicht umgebracht hat. Was ist passiert? Wie konntest du fliehen?"

Harry fühlte sich als hätte jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser über ihm ausgeleert, obwohl er wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dass Ron etwas anderes glauben konnte.

„Er ist kein Bastard, Ron. Ich bin nicht geflohen, ich hatte keinen Grund dazu. Er will mir nicht schaden."

„Was!?"

Remus zauberte einige bequeme Stühle herbei und Harry erinnerte sich an seinen Rat, von Vorne anzufangen und er begann alles zu erzählen was seit dem Tag bei den Wallace passiert war. Als Ron das über Ian Tennant hörte und den Mord an ihm, begriff er, dass Gawain Robards darin verwickelt sein musste.

„Ich bring ihn um... Verdammter Hurensohn, ich bring ihn um..."

Hermione schaute ihn ernst an.

„Das würde Harry nicht helfen!"

„Dann bring ich ihn eben um, wenn er gestanden hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieses Schwein mit den Todessern gemeinsame Sache macht. Er ist der Chef der Auroren! Der verdammte Chef der Auroren!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du mich fragst, glaube ich nicht, dass er ihnen helfen wird Voldemort wiederzuerwecken. Er hat einen Teil seiner Familie während des Krieges verloren."

„Wir denken, dass er sie alle Arbeit machen lässt, um sie dann im letzen Moment zu betrügen", fügte Remus hinzu. „Es macht keinen Sinn, dass er an Voldemort interessiert ist."

„Oh, das ist aber eine Erleichterung!", grummelte Ron. „Jetzt fühle ich mich schon besser. Meine Schwester ist wegen ihm tot!"

Die Vorstellung, dass Ron am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit ging und Robards über den Weg lief, beunruhigte Harry sehr.

„Hör mal Ron, den einzigen Vorteil, den wir haben, ist, dass sie nicht wissen, dass wir es wissen. Ich weiß, es ist schwierig, aber wenn du ihn siehst, darfst du dir nichts anmerken lassen, verstehst du? Und wenn du glaubst, du kannst das nicht, dann bleib zu Hause! Ich meine es ernst. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie misstrauisch werden und noch vorsichtiger werden!"

Ron kniff die Lippen zusammen, nickte dann aber.

„Gut, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Robards ist die einzige Verbindung, die wir zu den Todessern haben, Wir brauchen..."

„Einen Moment, Harry. Wenn wir gerade über Todesser sprechen, was zum Teufel hat Malfoy damit zu tun? Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, warum er dich nicht umgebracht hat. Außerdem, wenn wir ihn finden können, warum befragen wir ihn dann nicht auch?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco ist nicht so wie du denkst. Als..."

„Dra-co??", wiederholte Ron vollkommen überrascht.

„Draco ist nach Askaban gekommen um mich vor den Dementoren zu retten, Ron", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. „Er und seine Leute haben sich solange um mich gekümmert, bis ich mich erholt hatte. Und sie verstecken mich seitdem. Und Draco ist kein Todesser. Im September 1997 wurde er zum Spion für den Orden, aber die Einzigen, die darüber Bescheid wussten, waren Mad-Eye Moody und Snape und beide starben im Endkampf, bevor sie es jemandem sagen konnten."

„Was?" Ron suchte bei Hermione nach Bestätigung. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Lupin nickte. „Wo habt ihr denn das her?"

„Er hat es uns gesagt."

„Oh...wenn er es euch gesagt hat, dann ist es natürlich wahr!", sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr ihm das abkauft!"

„Erinnere dich daran, dass ich gesehen habe, wie er Dumbledores Angebot angenommen hat, Ron. Er war kein Mörder und als er konnte, hat er die Seiten gewechselt."

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Es ist Malfoy, bei Merlin! Wieso seid ihr euch so sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagt? Und wenn er dich betrügt und die Pforte selbst öffnen will?"

Harry wurde langsam wütend.

„Schau, ich weiß, dass Draco ein Alptraum in Hogwarts war und ich verstehe, dass du ihn hasst, aber er hat sich geändert und er ist auf unserer Seite! Wieso sollte er die Pforte öffnen wollen? Er weiß genauso gut wie wir, was das bedeuten würde!"

„Seine Aussage über seine Tätigkeit als Spion stimmt mit den Aufzeichnungen des Ordens und des Ministeriums überein", fügte Remus hinzu, nachdem er Harry einen durchdringenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. „Und alles, was er bisher getan hat, spricht dafür, dass er zu den Guten gehört."

„Wer glaubst du hat Hermione geholfen, sich an das zu erinnern, worüber sie mit mir an jenem Nachmittag wirklich gesprochen hat? Eine von seinen Leuten. Wieso sollte er mir helfen, meine Unschuld zu beweisen, wenn das nicht seine Absicht wäre?"

Ron dachte über das Gesagte nach und nickte schließlich.

„Na gut... kann sein, dass ihr Recht habt. Ich nehme an, wir können ihm trauen, wenigstens im Moment." Er machte eine komische Geste der Verblüffung, als würde er das Unmögliche als möglich akzeptieren. „Ich hätte nie gedacht mal zu hören wie du Malfoy verteidigst!"

„Frag' mal mich", erwiderte Hermione und hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

Harry musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er an all die neuen Dinge, die er zusammen mit Draco in letzter Zeit machte, dachte. Aber er wollte nicht weiter von ihm sprechen, sondern von dem Plan, den sie hatten, um Robards gefangen zu nehmen und zu befragen. Als Ron von dem Plan hörte war er sofort Feuer und Flamme. Harry hätte wirklich gerne mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, sie waren es gewöhnt miteinander zu arbeiten, aber er musste bis zum Ende frei von jeglichem Verdacht bleiben.

„Wenn etwas schief geht kannst du uns von innen helfen. Und wenn es gut geht..." Harry zog aus seiner Tasche drei silberne Sickel. „Ich habe sie mit dem Proteus belegt. Sobald wir Robards an einem sicheren Ort haben, geben wir dir Bescheid, dass du zu uns stoßen kannst. Dann befragen wir ihn und du wirst Zeuge seines Geständnisses. Dir müssen sie zuhören. Niemand wird glauben, dass du das erfindest um mich zu beschützen. Zusammen mit der doppelten Erinnerung von Hermione und das, was wir über die Pforte zur Unterwelt herausgefunden haben, werden sie verstehen, dass ihr die Wahrheit sagt."

Ron war ein viel zu erfahrener Kämpfer, um nicht zu verstehen, dass die Front nicht der einzige Platz war, an dem man Kriege gewann und bestand nicht weiter darauf mit ihnen zu gehen.

„Woher weiß ich, wohin ich kommen soll?"

„Ich lass dir einen Portschlüssel zukommen, der dich direkt dorthin bringen wird. Ich werde ihn, sobald wir angekommen sind, aktivieren."

„Einverstanden, du kannst auf mich zählen."

Zwar war die Vorgehensweise nun geklärt, aber es gab noch andere Dinge über die sie sprechen mussten. Hermione hatte Nachforschungen über Albertus Rand angestellt und entdeckt, dass er einige Tage nach dem Tod von Marcus Belby eine Freistellung von der Arbeit beantragt hatte, aber sie hatte ihn noch nicht aufspüren können. Einige Leute hatten ihr gesagt, dass er das Land verlassen hätte. Ron fragte außerdem, ob er seinen Eltern sagen könnte, dass Harry in Wahrheit noch am Leben war. Beide vermuteten, dass der Orden des Phönix von neuem zu handeln begann und er war überzeugt, sie würden ihm glauben, wenn er es ihnen zusammen mit Hermione und Remus erklären würde. Harry liebte Molly und Arthur so als wären sie seine Eltern und er schätzte ihre Fähigleiten im Kampf, sodass er zustimmte.

Während ihres Gespräches war Hermione auf Rons Schoss gelandet und es schien so als würden sie sich der Nähe des anderen immer bewusster werden. Ron schaute sie ab und zu so an als würde er denken, er hätte sie nicht verdient. Harry erinnerte sich an Hermiones Blick als sie ihm erzählt hatte, sie wollte ihn wieder lachen sehen. Diese Situation wäre für niemanden angenehm gewesen. Hermione stellte ihre Gefühle nicht so zur Schau wie Ron, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn über alles liebte und ihn so leiden zu sehen und mit anzuschauen wie er zu einem Fremden wurde, musste ihr das Herz gebrochen haben, Aber nun lachte Ron wieder und Harry war sich sicher dass er, sobald sie zu Hause waren, viel Zeit damit verbringen würde sein schlechtes Verhalten wieder gut zu machen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 16: Die Epidemie Teil 1**

Ein paar Tage später fiel der erste Schnee des Winters und bedeckte die Erde mit weißen Mantel. Die zwanzig Zentimeter hohe Schneedecke war so einladend, dass alle Kinder und einige nicht mehr ganz so Junge nach draußen gingen, um im Schnee zu spielen. Die Mütter warnten ihre Kinder zwar, aber nichts konnte den Bau von Schneemännern und die Schneeballschlacht, die nach dem Mittagessen ausbrach, verhindern. Ebenso wenig verhinderte heiße Kakao oder trockene Kleidung, dass am nächsten Tag schon die ersten Husten- und Niesanfälle zu hören waren. In dieser Nacht bekamen zwei Kinder Fieber. Draco bereitete einen Kessel von einem Erkältungstrank vor und gab beiden eine Dosis. Eine Weile fieberten die Kinder noch, es ging ihnen aber schon besser. Doch am nächsten Morgen hatten sie wieder Fieber und sie waren nicht mehr die einzigsten. Selbst Harry verspürte ein Kratzen im Hals und hustete ab und zu. Alle Mütter, die vor dem Schnee gewarnt hatten, sahen sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt und sagten zu allen, die es hören wollten oder nicht: „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt!"

Für den zweiten Kessel hatte Draco seine ganzen Zutaten aufgebraucht, sodass er Harry bat, mit ihm in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um die Vorräte wieder aufzufüllen. Der Vielsafttrank half ihnen, sich dort unerkannt bewegen zu können und sie erledigten die Einkäufe ohne Zwischenfälle. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und kaufte auch Zutaten für andere Tränke. Harry sah wie er zahlte und die Neugierde packte ihn. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass die Malfoys vor dem Krieg die reichsten Zauberer des Landes gewesen waren, aber er fragte sich, wie viel sie von ihrem Vermögen hatten retten können. Er wusste, dass sie die allgemeinen Kosten des Klosters aufkamen und das schon seit neun Jahren.

„Hast du keine Angst, dass dir das Geld ausgeht, bevor sich alles aufklärt?"

„Nein."

„Trotzdem, wenn ihr das nächste Mal einkaufen geht, lasst mich bezahlen, okay? Es ist nicht so als wäre ich bedürftig."

„Sirius Erbe muss beachtlich gewesen sein.", sagte Draco mehr zu sich selber. „Aber es ist nicht nötig. Wir haben genug Geld, wirklich."

„Egal. Wie viel gebt ihr normalerweise für die Einkäufe aus?"

„Etwa dreihundert Galleonen."

Sie kauften zweimal im Monat ein. Das machte siebentausendzweihundert Galleonen im Jahr und für neun Jahre fast fünfundsechzigtausend. Mehr als dreihunderttausend Pfund. Nur für Essen und allgemeinen Gebrauchsgegenständen.

„Bei Merlin, Draco..."

Dieser warf ihm einer seiner Todesblicke zu.

„Würdest du bitte nicht meinen Namen so rumbrüllen, Trollgehirn?" zischte er indigniert. „Sonst kannst du gleich eine Anzeige in die Zeitung setzten und mir ein Namensschild umhängen!"

„Das ist wahnsinnig viel... Wie viel Geld habt ihr?"

„Warum? Willst du mich wegen meines Vermögens heiraten? Denn vor dem Krieg war ich eine bessere Partie."

„Es ist... ich kann es nicht glauben." Er schaute ihn stolz an. „Es ist unglaublich, was du für diese Leute machst."

Draco senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Ich mache gar nichts. Los, gehen wir! Der Vielsafttrank hört gleich auf zu wirken."

Harry nickte und sie apparierten in die Nähe des Klosters.

„Natürlich machst du etwas, Draco.", griff er das Thema wieder auf, während sie auf einem verschneiten Weg in Richtung Kloster gingen. „Und ich finde es fantastisch. Das war eine der ersten Dinge, die mir an dir gefielen."

„Du bist ganz schön rührselig Harry. Geld ist Geld."

„Kann sein. Aber es ist nicht nur das Geld. Und ich finde es trotzdem fantastisch. Wieso verhältst du dich so idiotisch, wenn ich dir solche Sachen sage?"

„Du hast keinen Grund, mir so etwas zu sagen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und bat stumm um göttlichen Beistand.

„Ich weiß, dass ich sie dir nicht sagen _muss._ Ich sage sie, weil ich will, weil es mir gefällt, sie dir zu sagen. Bei Merlin, manchmal bist du echt kompliziert!"

Draco sagte nichts mehr und ging weiter, aber er hatte den Kopf etwas gesenkt. Nach einer Weile, begann Harry sich schuldig zu fühlen, obwohl er nicht genau wusste warum und er dachte, dass sein Gewissen sich ganz schön ungerecht verhielt. Er hatte Draco keinen Grund gegeben, um sich so zu verhalten.

„Ich weiß, dass ich schwierig bin.", sagte Draco plötzlich.

Er klang resigniert, ironisch, als würde er denken, das es absurd war, dies zu bestreiten. Harry blieb stehen, zwang Draco auch dazu und gab ihm einen liebevollen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als der Kuss zu Ende war, kam sich Harry wie eine dieser Zeichentrickfiguren vor, die Herzchen in den Augen hatten. Draco nahm beide Einkaufstüten in eine Hand und hielt ihm die andere hin. Nachdem Harry dasselbe mit seinen Tüten gemacht hatte, ergriff er sie und beide gingen einträchtig zum Kloster.

--

Fünf Tage nach der Schneeballschlacht glich das Kloster einem Lazarett für Tuberkulosekranke. Es war offensichtlich, dass es sich um keine normale Erkältung handeln konnte, sondern um eine sehr ansteckende Art von Bronchitis. Mehr als die Hälfte der Bewohner hatte Fieber und einen fürchterlichen Husten. Draco, Narcissa und ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen namens Marina Solange, die mit ihrer Mutter hierher geflohen war, wechselten sich ab, die benötigten Tränke herzustellen. Die Hauselfen rannten von einer Seite des Kloster zur anderen, um die Kränksten zu pflegen und die Nachttöpfe zu leeren, wobei sie ihre anderen Aufgaben auch nicht vernachlässigten. Harry war einer der ersten, die es traf, aber Dracos Trank und ein paar Aspirin, die er von den Granger hatte, halfen ihm, schneller wieder auf die Beine zu kommen als der Rest.

„Der Grund ist, dass du Muggelblut in dir hast", sagte Draco während einer seiner kurzen Besuche, als er eine der Tabletten genau untersuchte. „Die meisten von uns würden darauf reagieren wie auf einen Crucio."

„Ja, ich weiss. Aber die Ursache dafür ist doch Weidenrinde", sagte Harry. „Ist das nicht einer der Zutaten deines Trankes?"

„Ja, aber die Magie, die während des Brauens entsteht, macht sie für unseren Organismus verträglich."

Draco fing an zu husten und gab ihm die Aspirin zurück. Harry betrachtete ihn. Er war bleicher als sonst und hatte Ringe unter den Augen, aber er hatte kein Fieber.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Hmmm" Das konnte alles bedeuten. Draco gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Ich muss los, Harry. Meinem Bruder will es einfach nicht besser gehen und ich glaube meine Mutter hat es jetzt auch erwischt. Ich muss noch einen Kessel Trank zubereiten, falls sie es heute Nachmittag nicht machen kann."

„Ich helfe dir!"

„Nein, bleib im Bett. Du hattest gestern noch Fieber. Mir ist lieber du kurierst dich heute vollends aus und hilfst mir morgen."

Das war sinnvoll, denn er fühlte sich immer noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen. So blieb er im Bett und las ein Buch, das Draco ihm gebracht hatte und welches aus Malfoy Manor vor dem Krieg gerettet worden war. Es war eine Art Enzyklopädie über antike schwarzmagische Gegenstände, von denen viele im Laufe der Zeit verloren gegangen waren, wie zum Beispiel der Napf des Fobos, der bei den Opfern schreckliche Alpträume verursachen konnte oder der Genticus mit dem man verschwundene Familienmitglieder aufspüren konnte, aber nur, wenn man ihnen schaden wollte oder Ketten aus dem neunten Jahrhundert, die man Neugeborenen umlegte und alle die dann Squibkinder erdrosselten. Harry hatte schon von vielen dieser Gegenstände während seiner Ausbildung zum Auror gehört, andere wiederum waren ihm völlig unbekannt. Obwohl das keine sehr leichte Lektüre war, las er, bis er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Die erschöpfte Hauselfin der Malfoys kam und brachte ihm das Abendessen.

„Wie geht es deinen Herren, Dipsy?"

„Es ist sehr nett von Harry Potter zu fragen, Sir", sagte das Geschöpf und versuchte so begeistert wie immer zu klingen. „Es geht ihnen immer noch gleich. Wünscht Harry Potter sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein danke."

Die Elfin war sehr beharrlich. Seit er mit Draco zusammen war, kümmerte sich Dipsy viel mehr um ihn, was Harry etwas unangenehm war. Soviel Ehrfurcht und Verehrung war ihm ungeheuer. Als die Hauselfe gegangen war, aß er zu Abend und, weil er des Lesens überdrüssig war, legte er sich eher aus Langeweile als aus Müdigkeit schlafen. Draco weckte ihn, als er einige Stunden später ins Zimmer kam.

„Entschuldige, Harry, aber du musst den Trank nehmen."

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er und setzte sich etwas auf.

„Nach Mitternacht", antwortete Draco und gab ihm den Becher.

Harry trank ihn aus.

„Wann wirst du dich hinlegen?"

„Wenn ich damit fertig bin, die Tränke zu verteilen."

„Draco, du bist völlig fertig. Kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?"

Die Magie der Hauselfen machte die Tränke unbrauchbar, so dass sie genauso wenig wie irgendein Zauber, der die Medizin verteilen hätte können, helfen konnten.

„Die einzigen Erwachsenen, denen es gut sind und die nicht Wache stehen sind Vince und Greg und die lasse ich nicht an meine Tränke." Er holte tief Luft, als würde er sich für den Endsprint wappnen. „Ich muss nur noch zu sechs Kranken."

Harry streichelte seinen Arm.

„Morgen helfe ich dir."

Draco lächelte ihn an und schaute ihn mit einem Funken Sehnsucht in den Augen an.

„Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen? Nur schlafen."

Harry hatte Draco in sein Zimmer verbannt, damit dieser sich nicht anstecken konnte, aber nachdem Draco jetzt zwei Tage Kontakt zu anderen Kranken hatte, hatte es eigentlich keinen Sinn mehr. Außerdem vermisste Harry es, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben. Es war nichts wirklich romantisches, oder zumindestens nicht nur. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt an seinen Rücken gepresst zu schlafen und ohne ihn kam er sich wie ein Fünfjähriger vor, der seinen Teddy vermisste. Das glaubte er wenigstens, er hatte ja nie einen gehabt. Nur daran zu denken, was Draco wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er ihn mit einem Teddy verglich, brachte ihn zum Lachen.

„Natürlich." Dann fügte er, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das von weiteren Arbeiten abhalten würde, hinzu: „Ich bleib wach und warte auf dich."

Draco setzte seine Runde fort und nach einer Weile kam er zurück, schon halb schlafend und begann sich auszuziehen.

„Meine Mutter hat neununddreißig Grad Fieber", murmelte er müde.

„Hat sie den Trank genommen?"

„Ja"

„Morgen wird es ihr besser gehen!"

Harry beobachtete wie er sich auszog und fragte sich, ob er diesen Rhythmus so lange durchhalten würde, bis er zusammenbrach oder ob er vorher stoppen würde. Draco kletterte ins Bett, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Harry drückte sich gegen ihn, legte seinen Arm um ihn und umarmte ihn fest. Er seufzte zufrieden aus, als er merkte wie Dracos Haare seine Nase kitzelten.

„Gute Nacht!"

Draco murmelte etwas. Harry schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

--

Die Lage hatte sich am nächsten Morgen immer noch nicht gebessert- Es gab sechzehn Kranke und elf Genesene. Lavinia Goyle, Caradoc und eine der Zwillinge ging es auch schon besser, aber das Mädchen war noch zu klein um zu helfen und Caradoc war nicht wirklich als Krankenpfleger geeignet. Goyles Mutter konnte ihnen jedoch zur Hand gehen. Narcissa war außer Gefecht gesetzt und Draco hörte nicht auf zu husten, obwohl er noch kein Fieber hatte. Nachdem Harry eine Runde gedreht hatte, um die Tränke zu verteilen, kehrte er ins Zaubertranklabor zurück, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Draco, das macht so keinen Sinn. Wir müssen alle auf die Krankenstation bringen. So ist es viel einfacher, ihnen die Tränke zu geben und sie zu überwachen."

Draco gab einige pulverisierte Blätter in den Kessel.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Es ist außer Kontrolle geraten."

Mit Hilfe der Magie war es nicht sehr schwer, die Kranken zu transportieren. Harry nahm an, dass man das vorher nicht gemacht hatte, weil die Krankheit nicht als sehr schlimm angesehen wurde und die Mitglieder jeder Familie versucht hatten, sich gegenseitig selber zu heilen. Trotzdem wollte Narcissa nicht, dass man sie oder Altair, der ein Zimmer mit Victor teilte, der eines der Kinder war, das nicht krank geworden war, auf die Krankenstation verlegte. „Wir sind Malfoys!" war ihre einzige Erklärung und sie reichte aus, damit Draco ihre Entscheidung ohne Proteste akzeptierte, obwohl es für ihn einfacher gewesen wäre, sie auch in der Krankenstation zu haben.

„Malfoys vermischen sich nicht mit dem Pöbel?", scherzte Harry, obwohl er im Grunde dachte, dass Narcissa ziemlich egoistisch war.

Draco schaute ihn finster an.

„Wir Malfoys haben eine Hauselfe, der wir sagen können, dass sie sich nur um uns kümmert, und das ist, was wir machen könnten. Und übrigens, nein wir wollen nicht zusammengepfercht werden. Ist das ein Problem?"

Harrys Schnauben war irgendwo zwischen Verärgerung und Sarkasmus einzuordnen.

„Oh, es tut mir unendlich leid Euch beleidigt zu haben, Eure Hoheit!"

Draco seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Stirn wie um den Kopf freizubekommen.

„Beachte mich einfach nicht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh ins Bett, Draco!"

„Und wer soll dir dann den Trank beibringen? Egal, gehen wir. Und red bitte nicht so viel, okay? Ich habe die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen der Geschichte."

Wieder im Labor erklärte Draco ihm detailliert, wie der Trank gegen diese Bronchitis zuzubereiten war und überwachte ihn, während er ihn zubereitete. Harry stellte sich weniger ungeschickt an, als er gedacht hätte und er machte seine Sache eigentlich ziemlich gut, aber Draco, der normalerweise auch geduldiger war als man annehmen würde, wies ihn ein paar mal wegen unwichtiger Fehler scharf zurecht. Beim dritten Mal warf Harry ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Draco, wieso entspannst du dich nicht etwas?"

„Ich würde mich entspannen, wenn du es nicht so schlecht machen würdest!"

„Der Scheißtrank ist perfekt, okay? Und wenn nicht, dann sag mir, was der Unterschied zu deinem ist!"

Draco beugte sich über den Kessel und untersuchte seinen Inhalt auf Fehler, er probierte ein wenig und, nachdem er Harry einen feindseligen Blick zugeworfen hatte, schmiss er die Kelle in den Kessel zurück und stapfte wortlos davon. Seine Reaktion war so ungerechtfertig, dass Harry ihm am liebsten den Kessel an den Kopf geschmissen hätte. Aber dann, als er hörte wie Draco auf der anderen Seite der Tür hustete, erinnerte er sich, wie schlecht es ihm ging und er nahm an, dass das der Grund für sein Verhalten war. Trotzdem war er immer noch sauer auf ihn.

Nach einer Weile, als der Trank sich abgekühlt hatte, ging er mit dem Kessel zur Krankenstation. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er dort Pansy, die neben dem Bett von Zabini saß. Als sie ihn sah, kam sie zu ihm.

„Blaise hat mir erzählt, dass ihr seit dem Wintereinbruch Probleme habt. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich Medikamente gebracht."

„Ja, wir haben ein paar Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich bleibe, um zu helfen und nach Victor zu schauen, nachdem das Schlimmste überstanden ist. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du mich brauchst. Vor einer Weile habe ich Draco gesehen und ich gebe ihm nur noch ein paar Stunden."

Harry nickte, etwas weniger wütend und etwas besorgter.

„Gut, danke." Er trat zur Seite, um nicht mit einem Elfen zusammenzustoßen. „Wo hast du ihn gesehen?"

Sie warf ihm kurz einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Er ging zu seiner Mutter."

Harry versicherte sich, dass er hier nicht mehr gebraucht wurde und ging, um Draco zu suchen. Es war nicht so, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war, aber das konnte er auf später verschieben. Auf halbem Weg fand er ihn, an die Wand gelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen. Er war froh nach ihm gesucht zu haben. Die einfache Tatsache, dass er die Augen nicht geöffnet hatte, als er Schritte gehört hatte, zeigte, dass er vor Fieber kochen musste.

„Draco...", sagte er und nahm seinen Arm. „ Komm, wir gehen in dein Zimmer!"

Draco öffnete die Augen etwas und schien überrascht zu sein.

„Potter? Was machst du hier? Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Freunden?"

Harry brauchte nur einen Augenblick um zu verstehen, dass er im Fieberwahn redete.

„Wow!" Er legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Das wundert mich jetzt nicht, du brennst ja."

Draco schaute verwirrt an sich herunter, als würde er irgendwo nach Flammen suchen.

„Echt? Ich sehe nichts!"

Ohne weiter drauf einzugehen, nahm er ihn, schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte, und brachte ihn zu seinem Zimmer. Draco ließ sich widerstandslos führen, obwohl er immer noch glaubte in Hogwarts zu sein und ihn weiter Potter nannte und ihn fragte, warum die Kerker so anders aussahen . Wenigstens beleidigte er ihn nicht mehr wie damals, er war nur verwundert ihn hier zu sehen. Als sie jedoch im Zimmer ankamen, wurde Draco noch verwirrter.

„Wieso hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

„Damit du dich ins Bett legst und ausruhst", sagte Harry und begann Dracos Tunika aufzuknöpfen.

Draco schaute zu den Händen, die sich unter seinem Hals bewegten und hob dann den Blick.

„Du bist nicht wütend auf mich?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry, obwohl ihm nicht klar war ob er dem Hogwarts- oder dem Kloster-Draco antwortete.

„Ich habe geglaubt, dass du mich hasst", meinte Draco und fing an zu zittern als er ohne Tunika dasaß.

Harry schalt sich dafür, dass er ihm nicht erst die Stiefel ausgezogen hatte und schlang die Tunika wie eine Decke um Draco. Dann setze er ihn hin und begann seine Hose auszuziehen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Du verhältst dich heute sehr merkwürdig, Potter!", urteilte er mit einem Seufzer.

„Ich verhalte mich nicht merkwürdig, du redest ihm Fieberwahn", erklärte er mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln, bevor er sich darauf konzentrierte die Stiefel aufzuknüpfen. Draco schwieg immer noch, fröstelte und Harry bemerkte nicht den traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bis er mit den Stiefeln fertig war und ihm die Tunika von den Schultern zog. „Was ist los?"

Draco schaute ihm mit dem ganzen Unwillen an, zu dem er in seinem Zustand fähig war, und das war nicht viel, er sah nur etwas bockig aus.

„Ich rede nicht mit Halluzinationen!"

Das kam so überraschend, dass Harry nicht wusste, ob er lachen oder wütend sein sollte.

„Ich bin keine Halluzination. Bei Merlin, Draco, dir geht's echt schlecht!", sagte er mitleidig, während er anfing die Knoten seines Hemds zu öffnen, das in dem Stil gehalten war, der bestimmt im siebzehnten oder achtzehnten Jahrhundert für Furore gesorgt hätte.

„Beweis es!"

Harry schaute ihn an. Seine Wangen und Lippen brannten und seine Augen glänzten mit einem Feuer, das normalerweise nur beim Sex brannte. So lehnte er sich vor, gab ihm einen Kuss der für seinen Geschmack viel zu züchtig war. Bei dem überraschte und erfreute Gesicht Dracos schmolz Harry dahin. Gut, er hatte einen teuflischen Charakter, aber dann machte er Dinge wie diese und das entschädigte... ja, das entschädigte für alles.

„Ich bin keine Halluzination."

Draco lachte und sagte nichts mehr bis Harry anfing seine Hosen auszuziehen.

„Potter... glaubst du nicht, dass das jetzt etwas zu schnell geht?"

Aber es klang nicht so als wäre Draco sehr schockiert.

„Draco, du hast bestimmt vierzig Grad Fieber!", sagte er, während er die Hosen an den Beinen herunterzog. Er hatte überall Gänsehaut. „Ich zieh dich aus, damit du dich alleine hinlegen kannst und dich ausruhst und das einzige was ich mit dir machen werde, ist dir einen Trank zu geben und dir kalte Tücher auf die Stirn zu legen, bis du wieder in der Gegenwart ankommst und aufhörst mich Potter zu nennen."

Der Satz war viel zu lang und kompliziert als dass Draco ihn in seinem geistigen Zustand hätte verstehen können, sodass er schwieg. Harry half ihm, sich hinzulegen und deckte ihn mit einem Laken und einer dünnen Decke zu.

„Bleib hier, ich hole den Trank!"

Da er nicht darauf vertrauen konnte, dass Draco wirklich in Bett blieb – in seinem Zustand konnte es gut sein, dass er sich entschied, zum Unterricht zu gehen – beeilte er sich und kam wenige Minuten später mit einer Portion Zaubertrank, einer Schale mit kaltem Wasser und einem Lappen zurück. Draco zitterte wie Espenlaub und er protestierte, als er die Kälte an seiner Stirn fühlte, aber sein Zittern hörte langsam auf. Schließlich schlief er ein. Harry betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden, streichelte seine Wange und kehrte dann zur Krankenstation zurück, um sich zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Als es Zeit für das Abendessen war, bereitete Harry die Tabletts für die Malfoys vor und, da er annahm, dass Draco noch schlief, brachte er erst Narcissa und Altair das Essen. Ihr Fieber war stark gesunken und sie wachte auf als er eintrat. Aber Altair, der er zu den ersten Kranken gehörte, wurde nicht gesund. Harry sah wie er zusammengerollt im Bett seiner Mutter lag.

„Draco?", wurde er von Narcissa begrüßt.

„Hat Fieber und schläft."

„Ich hoffe doch in seinem Zimmer."

„Natürlich." Er machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. „Ein Malfoy in der Krankenstation wäre... eine Abartigkeit, an die man nicht mal denken sollte."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, schaute ihn an als würde sie sein Leben gnädigerweise verschonen und konzentrierte sich dann auf das Tablett. Harry lachte innerlich, aber er wurde ernst als er sich Altair zuwand.

„Ist sein Fieber immer noch nicht gesunken?"

„Das Fieber ist nicht über achtunddreißig Grad gestiegen, aber es geht nicht weg", antwortete sie sanfter.

„Er ist nicht der einzige. Mrs MacNair und Pollux geht es gleich schlecht. Es ist, als wären sie gegen den Trank immun."

Narcissa überlegte, während sie langsam ein Stück Hühnchen kaute.

„Ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der gegen den Trank immun ist, aber ich bin keine Expertin in Medimagie. Ich werde nachher in den Büchern von Draco einen anderen Trank suchen." Sie machte eine Geste mit dem Kopf. „Geh, Potter, du wirst hier nicht mehr gebraucht."

Sie klang neutral, außerdem war es wahr, so nickte Harry und ging. Als er sein Zimmer betrat fand er ihn wieder mit Schüttelfrost vor. Harry stellte das Tablett auf den Boden, wirkte einen Zauber um das Essen warm zu halten und ließ eine neue Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser erscheinen. Die plötzliche Kälte auf seiner Stirn, veranlasste Draco die Augen aufzureißen.

„Dementoren!"

„He, ganz ruhig..."

Draco ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen.

„Ich habe von Dementoren geträumt", murmelte er. „Merlin, wie ich sie hasse!"

„Das kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen, wo sie doch so liebreizende Geschöpfe sind", scherzte Harry sanft.

Draco versuchte mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu antworten, aber er fing sofort an nach dem Zustand von Hinz und Kunz zu fragen, als hätte sich in den vier Stunden, in denen er geschlafen hatte, eine Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes ereignet. Harry antwortete ihm, während er ihm mit dem Abendessen half und dachte, dass es ein Zeichen für seinen schlechten Zustand war, dass Draco sich füttern ließ. Draco aß nicht sehr viel, bevor er sich verweigerte. Nach ein paar fruchtlosen Versuchen, entfernte Harry das Tablett und gab ihm den Trank.

„Ist das der, den du gemacht hast?", fragte Draco als er ihn getrunken hatte, Harry bejahte und bereitete sich darauf vor, sich zu verteidigen. Aber Draco machte einen entschuldigende Geste. „Er ist dir gelungen!"

Harry lächelte etwas.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nicht sooo schwierig." Er stellte den Becher auf das Tablett und schickte alles zusammen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes in die Küche. Dann betrachtete er Draco der mit einem verlorenen Blick dalag und schwer atmete. „Versuch zu schlafen. Ich bleib bis du eingeschlafen bist."

„Ich bin keine fünf mehr!", antwortete Draco ohne ihn anzuschauen, aber mit fester Stimme. „Geh zur Krankenstation und...und ah ja, überprüf die Antiapparationszauber, ja? Ich mache das immer mittwochs."

Eigentlich war es schon Donnerstag, aber was sollte es? Harry wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte und verabschiedete sich. In der Krankenstation waren noch nicht alle mit dem Abendessen fertig und Pansy bereitete gerade die Tränke für alle vor. Das Stimmengemurmel wurde immer wieder von Hustenattacken oder dem Weinen der Kleineren unterbrochen. Daphne, Adrians Mutter und Reuben Summers konnten schon aufstehen und halfen den anderen. Harry betrachtete Reuben: Schon mit fünfzehn Jahren stand er Voldemort gegenüber. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war sein Vater dementorisiert in Askaban und seine Mutter hatte vor der Ankunft der Auroren Selbstmord begangen. Er wurde seit Ende des Krieges mit Haftbefehl gesucht, da er an einigen Morden beteiligt war. Am anderen Ende lag Millicent, die zwarnoch immer krank war, sich aber trotzdem um ihr Baby und um Mrs Crabbe kümmerte. Nicht weit von ihr leistete Lavinia Goyle dem genesenen Zwilling Gesellschaft, während sie über den anderen wachte, da die Mutter der beiden zu krank war, um sich selbst um die Kinder zu kümmern. Und die alten MacNairs, die zusammen zweihundertfünfundfünfzig Jahre alt waren und verbannt worden waren, weil sie ihren einzigen Enkel nicht verraten wollten, hatte ihre Betten zusammengeschoben um zusammen zu sein und schliefen ruhig. Harry war mehr als einmal mit MacNair zusammen getroffen und wusste, dass dieser ein verdammter Sadist war und dass die Welt ohne ihn besser dran war, aber jedes Mal, wenn er das alte Ehepaar sah, schämte er sich mehr und mehr für das Ministerium und die Nachkriegspolitik.

Etwas in ihm regte sich , etwas, dass ihn dazu veranlasste die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen und wütend zu werden und er sagte sich, dass das nicht gerecht war. Es war nicht gerecht, dass es nicht einen einzigen Medimagier in der Krankenstation gab. Es war nicht gerecht, dass die Kinder nur zwei- oder dreimal im Jahr das Kloster verließen und mit dem Gedanken aufwuchsen, dass die ganze magische Gesellschaft sie hasste und fürchtete. Es war nicht gerecht, dass sie sich vor beiden Seiten verstecken mussten. Hier ging es nicht um die Situation, in der sich Draco befand, das war nichts persönliches. Das Ganze war schlecht und es hatte aufzuhören.

--


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 16: Die Epidemie Teil 2**

Pansy war den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen und abwechselnd zwischen Victor und Blaise gependelt. Als das Kind endlich schlief, machte sie sich zur Krankenstation auf, um dort die Nacht über, mit Hilfe von Dipsy, sich die notwendigen zwei Stunden schon ausgeruht hatte, über die Kranken zu wachen. Harry hatte sich dazu entschlossen, nach der letzten Verteilung des Trankes um Mitternacht ins Bett zu gehen. Eine letzte Runde Fiebermessern zeigte, dass das Baby der Goyles, Theo und Virginia das Schlimmste überstanden hatten und in ein paar Tagen das Bett verlassen konnten. Harry war optimistisch, dass es nun mit ihnen Berg auf ging und sie keinen Rückfall erleiden würden, da das bisher auch noch nicht geschehen war.

Nach der Verteilung des Trankes, stellte er drei Becher auf ein Tablett, um sie den Malfoys zu bringen. Als er das Zimmer von Narcissa betrat, war nur Altair im Bett, der so tief schlief, dass er sich nicht einmal bewegte. Er vermutete, dass Narcissa ins Bad gegangen war, so dass er beschloss zurückzukommen, nachdem er Draco seine Dosis verabreicht hatte. Als er die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer geöffnet hatte, sah er sie jedoch auf Dracos Bett sitzen. Sie streichelte ihn immer wieder mit unverkennbarer mütterlicher Sorge über die Haare. Harry spürte einen kleinen Stich als er an seine eigene Mutter dachte, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte. Als sie ihn sah, warf ihm Narcissa einen weniger feindlichen Blick zu als sonst, nahm einen Becher und weckte ihren ältesten Sohn sanft.

„Shhh, Liebling, wach auf..."

Draco öffnete die Augen halb.

„Was? Was ist los?"

„Du musst den Trank nehmen", erklärte sie, half ihm sich aufzusetzen und setzte den Becher an seine Lippen.

Er trank langsam, bemerkte dabei Harry und grüßte ihn mit einer Hand. Als er etwas wacher war, schaute er seine Mutter an.

„Wie geht es Altair?"

„Immer noch gleich. Ich habe in den Büchern nach einer Variante des Trankes gesucht, die helfen könnte. Morgen gehe ich ins Labor und bereite ein wenig davon zu."

„Geht es dir besser?"

„Ja, ich hatten den ganzen Tag kein Fieber mehr."

Sie log. In der Krankenstation waren die Werte aller Kranken vermerkt und an diesem Nachmittag hatte Narcissa noch leichtes Fieber gehabt. Aber Harry war froh, dass sie gelogen hatte und Draco so etwas beruhigen konnte.

„Toll. Kümmre dich um den Kleinen, ich komme schon klar."

„Ich dachte, ich bleibe heute Nacht hier", sagte Harry und schaute Draco fragend an, um zu sehen, ob er damit einverstanden war.

„Soviel wie ich huste, wirst du kein Auge zu machen können", warnte dieser.

„Glaub mir, nicht einmal Peeves könnte mich wach halten."

Narcissa nickte.

„Gut." Sie beugte sich zu Draco, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und strich über seine Wange. „Bis morgen."

„Gute Nacht!"

Harry ging etwas zur Seite, um sie hinaus zu lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung, hielt sie bei ihm angekommen inne und schaute ihn an, als wollte sie etwas sagen. In ihren Augen, ebenso blau wie die von Altair, sah er Besorgnis, Misstrauen und Angst, wahrscheinlich um Draco.

Aber er sah auch einen Funken Hoffnung.

„Schlaf gut, Harry!", sagte sie schließlich

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn mit Vornamen ansprach.

„Sie auch!"

Narcissa verließ mit dem Tablett das Zimmer und schloß die Tür sanft hinter sich. Harry, der sich noch immer nicht entschieden hatte, ob er ihr gegenüber Sympathie empfinden sollte, seufzte verwirrt auf und wendete sich Draco zu, dem das Verhalten seiner Mutter natürlich nicht entgangen war.

„Deliriere ich noch, oder hat meine Mutter dich gerade tatsächlich „Harry" genannt?"

„Sie hat mich mit Harry angesprochen", bestätigte Harry ihm und setzte sich aufs Bett, um die Schuhe auszuziehen. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du deliriert hast?"

„Ja. Ich dachte, ich sei in Hogwarts." Eine Hustenattacke unterbrach ihn. „Alles kam mir sehr merkwürdig vor, aber ich habe mitgespielt, weil es mir gefallen hat."

Harry erinnerte sich an sein Gesicht nach dem Kuss und kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er das in Hogwarts versucht hätte. Es war schön sich vorzustellen, die gleiche Reaktion bekommen zu haben, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass Draco sich wahrscheinlich die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hätte, natürlich erst nachdem er ihm eine reingehauen hätte. Nein, nachdem er Crabbe oder Goyle befohlen hätte das zu tun.

Nur noch in Unterhosen, stieg er zu Draco ins Bett. Dieser hatte nicht mehr so hohes Fieber wie am Nachmittag, aber Harry kam sich vor, als würde er einen Ofen umarmen.

„Wie sieht es in der Krankenstation aus?" Harry gab ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Hoch- und Tiefpunkte und Draco, der keine Lust hatte zu diskutieren, war mit ihm einverstanden, dass die bereits Geheilten nun immun gegen die Krankheit waren. „Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum der Trank nicht bei meinem Bruder wirkt."

„Du hast deine Mutter gehört, sie wird einen anderen Trank ausprobieren." Draco hustete wieder. „Los, gehen wir schlafen. Es ist bestimmt schon fast ein Uhr und wir müssen uns beide ausruhen."

„Okay. Gute Nacht!", sagte er und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Gute Nacht!"

Harry gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Schulter und schlief ein.

--

Nach drei weiteren Tagen kristallisierten sich zwei Dinge heraus: Die Epidemie war auf dem Rückzug – nur noch sieben Personen waren krank – und alle hatten die Krankenstation verlassen. Der Zustand von Altair, Mrs McNair und Pollux war jedoch immer noch kritisch. Sie husteten weniger, waren etwas wacher, aber nachmittags stieg ihr Fieber immer wieder. Draco und Narcissa hatten alle Behandlungsarten, die sie in ihren Büchern finden konnten, angewendet und wurden immer besorgter. An einem Nachmittag, als Harry nach Draco fragte, sagte man ihm, dass dieser sich mit Narcissa, Blaise und Pansy in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Da er annahm, dass sie etwas wichtiges besprachen, machte er sich auf den Weg und fand sie dann mit ärgerlichen und beunruhigten Mienen über die Kranken diskutierend vor.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Was los ist?", wiederholte Draco frustriert. „Es will ihnen einfach nicht besser gehen und wir müssten sie eigentlich in ein Krankenhaus bringen, aber wir können nicht."

„Natürlich können wir!", antwortete Narcissa und schaute ihren Sohn wütend an.

„Wir bringen nur Pollux ins Krankenhaus", schlug Blaise vor. Es sah so aus als hätten sie über dieses Thema schon eine Weile diskutiert. „Er ist ein Legaler und kann einfach sagen, er hätte sich unter den Muggeln versteckt. Wenn sie bei ihm eine Diagnose erstellt haben, kann er uns eine Eule schicken und uns informieren, was er hat und was sie ihm verschrieben haben. Wenn er geheilt ist, werden sie ihn wohl nach Hogwarts bringen, weil er minderjährig ist, aber er kann von dort problemlos abhauen und wieder zu uns kommen."

„Pollux ist kein Reinblut", sagte Narcissa. „Es kann sein, dass er einen anderen Zaubertrank bekommt als sie Altair oder Mrs McNair geben würden."

„Mutter, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Robards Altair als Geisel nehmen würde, um an uns zu kommen. Wir können ihn nicht ins St. Mungos bringen!"

Narcissa presste die Lippen aufeinander und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. Draco schaute sie verletzt und verzweifelt an.

„Vielleicht brauchen sie nur noch etwas Zeit um heilen zu können, Draco", sagte Pansy, um ihn aufzumuntern. „Schreib mir eine Liste der Zaubertränke von denen du denkst, dass sie wirken können und ich besorge sie dir."

Harry gefiel die Vorstellung sie mit Tränken abzufüllen nicht wirklich und er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der so dachte. Aber plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Wieso war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

„Bringt einen Medizauberer her. Hermione. Sie wird uns nicht verraten."

„Granger?!", rief Draco aus und klang dabei so, als hätte Harry vorgeschlagen Gilderoy Lockhart herzubringen, um die Kranken zu heilen.

„Draco, sie wird uns nicht verraten", wiederholte er und bemerkte dabei, dass Narcissa sich wieder zu ihnen gedreht hatte und ihn hoffnungsvoll anschaute. „Es ist besser als ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen oder abzuwarten ob sie von alleine gesund werden."

„Er hat Recht!", sagte Narcissa vehement. „Sie ist unsere einzige Chance."

Ihr Sohn suchte nach Zweifeln in ihrem Gesicht, aber ihre blauen Augen strahlten nur Zuversicht aus. Im Gegensatz dazu schauten Blaise und Pansy ihn ungläubig und misstrauisch an.

„Ihr wollt sie herbringen?"

„Die Idee gefällt mir genauso wenig wie dir, aber sie ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben."

„Wenn Altair nicht einer von den Kranken wäre, würden ihr das nicht einmal denken!" warf Blaise ihnen mit gerunzelter Stirn vor.

Draco warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich treffe hier die Entscheidungen." Harry spürte wie die Spannung zwischen den zwei Männern wuchs, bis Blaise schließlich den Blick senkte. Daraufhin plante Draco schnell: „Wir gehen zu ihr und erzählen was hier los ist. Mit etwas Glück, weiß sie nur so schon, was das Problem ist und kann uns sagen, was wir machen müssen. Aber wenn es nötig ist, dass sie herkommen muss, dann kommt sie. Tritt dieser Fall ein, verlegen wir meinen Bruder und die anderen zwei Kranken in ein Zimmer und sagen dem Rest der Leute, sie sollen in ihren Zimmern oder im Speisesaal bleiben, während sie hier ist. Im schlimmsten Fall kann sie nur diese drei Kranken identifizieren. Und weder Veritaserum noch Legilimentik können einen Fidelius brechen."

Harry freute sich, dass Draco dieser Vorkehrungen traf, nicht weil er dachte, Hermione würde sie verraten, sondern für den Fall, dass sie gefangen genommen werden würde.

„Ich war in ihrem Geist, Blaise", sagte Nracissa versöhnlich. „Sie wird uns nicht verraten, jetzt nicht mehr."

Blaise schien beruhigt zu sein und nickte mürrisch.

„Na gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir das nicht bereuen werden."

--

Kurz vor fünf Uhr apparierten Harry und Draco vor das Haus von Ron und Hermione. Es befand sich nicht weit vom Fuchsbau entfernt, sodass es recht wahrscheinlich war, dass sie Besuch hatten. Aber die beiden hatten Glück, denn das Ehepaar war mit seinen Kindern alleine. Es brannte Licht (unabhängig von Rons Schichten war Hermione immer zur Teestunde zu Hause), Harry läutete und trat schnell zu Seite, so dass er gegen Draco stieß. Die Berührung rief ihm die traurige Anzahl an Tagen in Erinnerung, die sie nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Im Gegensatz zu Draco und den anderen vertraute er voll und ganz auf Hermiones Fähigkeiten und war daher nicht sehr nervös, so dass er an andere Dinge denken konnte: Außerdem war er der Junge-der-lebte und nicht der Junge-der-immun-gegen-Dracos-Schwanz-in- seinem-Hintern-war.

„Wer ist da?", hörten sie Ron von der anderen Seite der Tür fragen.

Harry wollte es nicht riskieren, etwas zu sagen, bis er sich absolut sicher war, dass nicht zwei oder drei Weasley Brüder im Haus waren und er klingelte nochmals.

Ron, der wahrscheinlich durch den Spion blickte, schien sich zu erinnern, dass er einen flüchtenden Freund mit einem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hatte.

„Ich bin allein. Wenn du es bist, sag mir, wer die Besten sind!"

„Die Chudley Cannons natürlich", antwortete Harry und provozierte damit ein verächtliches Schnauben hinter seinem Rücken. Draco war, wie sollte es anders sein, Fan der erfolgreichen Montrose Magpies.

Ron öffnete die Tür.

„Komm rein", flüsterte er und schaute sich zur Tarnung verwirrt um, bevor er zurück ins Haus ging und die Tür schloss.

Harry und Draco kamen unter dem Umhang hervor.

„Ich komme mit Draco", verkündete Harry unnötigerweise.

Ron starrte Draco an als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

„Malfoy..."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und Harry beschloss die Zügel in die Hand zunehmen und erzählte schnell von dem Problem, das sie im Kloster hatten. Ron hörte ihm zu, starrte aber weiterhin Draco an und versuchte wahrscheinlich zu verstehen, dass er einen der gesuchten Malfoys in seiner Diele stehen hatte, aber er hatte sich bald wieder im Griff.

„Sie ist oben bei den Kindern. Warte kurz."

Als Ron disappariert war, betrachtete Harry Draco, den eine Ernsthaftigkeit umgab, die weit über die Sorge um seinen Bruder und die anderen hinausging. Fast hätte er vergessen wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sah, wenn er diesen kalten und distanzierten Ausdruck hatte. Und wenn Lucius Malfoy auch noch so ein großes Arschloch gewesen war, so gefiel es Harry besser, wenn Draco Draco glich. Er sah ihm zwar sehr ähnlich, war aber eine viel bessere Person.

„Lass uns ins Esszimmer gehen!", sagte Harry und gab Draco einen Klaps auf den Arm.

Draco folgte ihm und beäugte das Esszimmer mit den kritischen Augen eines Luxusinnenausstatters, der nicht sehr beeindruckt von dem war, was er sah, aber er setzte sich wortlos auf einen der Stühle. Als Harry im eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn aufzumuntern, gab Draco keine Anzeichen davon, dass er die Geste bemerkt hatte. Dann hörten sie Schritte und Harry stand auf, um Hermione zu begrüßen, die das Esszimmer mit besorgtem Gesicht betrat.

„Hallo Harry", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ron hat erzählt ihr habt einige Kranke. Was ist passiert?"

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um, damit dieser das Wort ergreifen konnte und Draco gab ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Situation. Hermione kniff die Augen überlegend zusammen.

„Die Symptome scheinen die einer Bronchitis zu sein. Zwei, Drei, Eins ist die normale Krankheitspanne. Aber diese drei Personen müssten schon lange wieder gesund sein. Was ist mit ihnen? Haben sie etwas gemeinsam?"

„Auf den ersten Blick nicht. Es betrifft eine alte Frau, ein Reinblutkind und ein Jugendlicher mit einem Achtel Muggelblut. Dem Jugendlichen haben wir auch Aspirin gegeben, weil sie Harry geholfen haben, aber bei ihm zeigten sie keinerlei Wirkung."

„Ihr habt dort Kinder?", reif Ron erstaunt aus.

„Ja, wir rauben sie aus den Wiegen der Mütter, mästen sie und opfern sie dann in schwarzmagische Ritualen."

Harry wusste nicht, was ihm mehr störte, dass Draco solch einen Unsinn redete, oder das Ron es einen Augenblick lang geglaubt hatte.

„Können wir bitte bei der Sache bleiben?"

Hermione machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wenn es keine Bronchitis ist, muss es eine andere Art von Entzündung der Atemwege sein, aber... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich kann keine Diagnose erstellen ohne sie zu sehen oder zu untersuchen."

Draco runzelte genervt die Stirn und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry sah wie er mit sich kämpfte.

„Wir können sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen", sagte Draco schließlich. „Kannst du sie dir anschauen?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass weder Ron noch Hermione das erwartet hatten. Er war eher beunruhigt; Sie überrascht.

„Ihr wollt, dass ich mit zu eurem Versteck komme?"

„Nein, es ist _notwendig_, dass du zu unserem Versteck kommst", führte Draco aus.

Hermione schaute zu Harry als ob sie sich versichern wollte, dass das ernst gemeint war und dann zu Ron, der die Idee offensichtlich für ziemlich beunruhigend hielt und wusste was seine Frau wohl antworten würde.

„Aber ich begleite dich."

Draco ruckte auf.

„Keine Chance."

„Glaubst du etwa, ich lass sie alleine gehen?"

„Ich werde immer an ihrer Seite sein, Ron", sagte Harry.

Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Ron zu beruhigen und sie vom Diskutieren abzuhalten, aber das einzige was er erreichte, war einen giftigen Blick von Draco einzufangen.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen Ron. Harry wird schon nicht zulassen, dass sie sich die Hände an uns schmutzig macht. Wisst ihr was? Ich brauche euch nicht! Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, sie zu heilen!"

Draco marschierte Richtung Tür, ohne sich darum zu sorgen, dass das Haus vielleicht von hunderten Auroren bewachen werden könnten. Harry, nach ein paar Schocksekunden, konnte aber rechtzeitig reagieren und fing Draco, bevor er das Haus verlassen konnt,e ab.

„Draco, warte!" Draco versuchte sich mit aller Kraft freizukämpfen und traf Harry dabei mit dem Ellenbogen in den Magen. Harry trennte ihn rücksichtslos von der Tür und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Gesicht an Gesicht, spürte er eine gleiche Wut in ihm aufkommen.

„Ich habe es nicht deswegen gesagt! Ich habe es nicht deswegen gesagt!!"

Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als würden sie sich prügeln, aber Draco versuchte noch mal sich zu befreien und gab es dann, als er sah, dass es nichts nutzte, auf. Er beruhigte sich plötzlich und die Wut in seinen Augen wich einem Ausdruck der Machtlosigkeit. Es war der gleiche wie als er seiner Mutter gesagt hatte, dass sie Altair nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen konnten.

„Wir werden ihr nichts tun, Harry!"

„Das weiß ich doch." Harry rückte etwas von ihm ab und lehnte seine Stirn an Dracos. „Das weiß ich doch..."

„Es ist nur..." Aber er hielt inne, als würde er denken, dass jammern nichts brachte und, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, trennt er sich von Harry um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Sag ihr, dass sie nicht kommen kann."

„Komm, wir reden mit den beiden."

Harry wollte es sich mit Ron eigentlich nicht verderben, aber im Moment war er zu allem bereit, um ihn vom Kloster fernzuhalten. Als sie jedoch das Esszimmer betraten fanden sie Ron mit mürrischem Gesicht vor und bevor sie fragen konnten, was los war, baute sich eine finster blickende Hermione vor Harry auf.

„Und dir sage ich das Gleiche! Ich bin sehr gut in der Lage selber auf mich aufzupassen. Wer glaubt ihr wer ihr seid, um als meine Leibwächtern aufzuspielen? Malfoy, ich hole meine Sachen und wir gehen!"

Hermione disapparierte und ließ drei verstummte Männer hinter sich.

--

Als Geheimniswahrer konnte Draco Hermione ins Kloster bringen ohne ihr vorher den Standpunkt verraten zu müssen. Außerdem, nachdem sie zu den Grenzen des Klosters appariert waren, belegte Draco sie mit einem leichten Confundus, so dass sie, als sie im Kloster ankamen ein Hotel sah. Eine der Wachen sah sie kommen und flog schnell zum Kloster um ihre Ankunft bekannt zu geben. Als sie das Gebäude betraten war dieses wie ausgestorben. Hermione schaute sich neugierig um, obwohl sie wusste, dass das was sie sah nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprach.

Narcissa hatte die drei Kranken in ein Zimmer in der Nähe des Zaubertranklabors verlegt. Hermione ging entschieden direkt zu den Betten, als sie jedoch Altair sah, hielt sie inne und schaute flüchtig zu Draco. Dieser bewegte nicht einen Muskel um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen oder zu leugnen und sie beharrte nicht weiter darauf. In der nächsten halben Stunde untersuchte sie ihre Patienten mit Diagnosezaubern, Tests und Fragen genau. Es war schon Zeit für das Abendessen als Hermione anscheinend zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war und Harry, Draco und Narcissa zur Seite nahm.

„Hattet ihr eine Glumgumbel-Plage?"

„Ja, vor etwa drei Jahren. Wieso?"

„Einige Zauberer reagieren auf ihre Stiche allergisch. Das Gift bleibt latent in ihrem Körper und schlägt zu, wenn eine Bronchitis das Immunsystem schwächt. Es wundert mich nicht, dass es ihnen nicht besser geht, der Zaubertrank, den ihr ihnen gegeben hat, kann in solchen Fällen seine Wirkung nicht entfalten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf missbilligend. „Hoffentlich hören die Leute bald auf zu denken, dass die Zaubertrankklassen in der Schule ausreichen um zu einem Medizauberer zu werden."

Harry wusste nur zu genau, dass dies eine der Dinge war, die Hermione auf die Palme brachten. Er hatte tausendmal gehört wie sie sich über irgendeinen Fall, der häuslich behandelt wurde, aufgeregt hatte. Und er hatte jahrelang diesen besserwisserischen Ton, den sie manchmal hatte, von ihr ertragen. Er war wie das Geräusch, das entstand, wenn man mit Fingernägeln über eine Tafel kratzte. Ron verglich ihn mit Hammerschlägen, die man im Kopf hatte. Aber es war Hermione und sie beachteten diesen Ton nicht. Harry hatte sich auch nichts dabei gedacht, bis er den verletzten Ausdruck von Draco sah, den diese Aussage daran erinnerte wie er sich aufgerieben hatte, um sich um alle zu kümmern. Bei Merlin, wie _alle_ sich aufgerieben hatten, um sich um alle zu kümmern.

„Hoffentlich können wir in Zukunft in ein Krankenhaus gehen, wenn wir müssen, Hermione. Aber ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass wir das nicht machen können. Wenn du uns hier vor fünf oder sechs Tagen gesehen hättest würdest du vielleicht denken, dass wir verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet haben."

Reue blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

„Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid. Malfoy, verzeih mir, es war ein ungerechter Kommentar. Gehen wir ins Labor und ich zeige dir wie man den Zaubertrank braut."

Draco nickte mit seinem besten Pokergesicht und drehte sich zu Harry.

„Kommst du?"

„Nein, ich bleib lieber hier."

Draco schaute ihn noch einige Augenblicke lang an. Harry wusste, dass er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Ron gesagt hatte, er würde nicht von Hermiones Seite weichen und dass er sich nun auch fragte, wieso er ihn nun mit ihr allein lassen wollte.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns später."

--

Nach etwa einer Stunde kehrten die beiden mit dem fertigen Trank zurück. Es schien als wären sie zu einer Art gegenseitigem Verständnis gekommen, denn beide waren etwas entspannter in der Gegenwart des anderen. Hermione flößte den Kranken die Medizin ein und sagte, dass es einige Stunden dauern würde, bis die Wirkung einsetzten würde und dass sie solange bleiben würde. Harry leistete ihr Gesellschaft und Draco ging um zu essen und die anderen über die Vorkommnisse zu informieren.

Hermione war natürlich sehr neugierig, wer ihre Patienten waren. Sie hatte Argenta MacNair identifizieren können und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Altair ein Malfoy war, da der Kleine den Siegelring der Familie trug. Harry war etwas überrascht, dass Narcissa nicht versucht hatte seine Identität etwas zu verschleiern, aber er glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass es sich um eine Unachtsamkeit ihrerseits handelte. Da Draco Hermione nicht erklärt hatte, dass es sich um seinen kleinen Bruder und nicht um seinen Sohn handelte, sicherlich um zu verhindern, dass Hermione mitbekam, dass Narcissa noch am Leben war, berichtigte Harry sie auch nicht und wechselte das Thema, indem er sich nach den Weasleys erkundigte.

„Ein paar Tage, nachdem du mit Ron geredet hast, haben wir ihnen erzählt, dass ich mich an unsere echte Unterhaltung erinnern kann und dass wir denken, man hat dir eine Falle gestellt. Erst dachten sie, wir seien vollkommen verrückt geworden, nicht weil sie dachten, dass du schuldig bist, sondern weil sie das nicht erwartet haben. Aber als wir ihnen erklärt haben, dass Remus den Orden des Phönix mobilisiert, um die Pforte zur Unterwelt zu finden und dass sie dir deswegen eine Falle gestellt haben, fingen sie an uns zu glauben."

„Klasse! Glauben sie, dass ich tot bin?"

„Vorher schon, aber jetzt glauben sie, dass Malfoy zu den Todessern gehört und sie dich gefangen halten, um dich zu benutzen, wenn sie den Schlüssel gefunden haben." Sie lächelte etwas. „Sie planen eine Rettungsaktion."

Harry lächelte etwas traurig zurück. Draco hatte ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet, aber alle dachten immer noch das Schlimmste von ihm."

„Mal sehen, ob wir ihnen die Wahrheit sagen können, wenn wie diese Epidemie überstanden haben."

Hermione schaute sich um und Harry kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was sie sah. Ihn erinnerte dieses Zimmer an den Krankenflügel in Hogwarts.

„Dieser Junge sollte eigentlich in Hogwarts sein." Sie zeigte auf Pollux. „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob das wirklich die bessere Alternative ist. Minerva hat mir erzählt, dass alles noch sehr chaotisch ist. Die Hälfte der Slytherins, die in Hufflepuff gelandet sind, habe die Schule verlassen und besuchen nun eine Schule im Ausland. Die andere Hälfte hat sich zu einer Art Mafia organisiert, die das ganze Haus in der Hand hat. Die Slytherins, die in Gryffindor gelandet sind, bekriegen sich ständig mit ihren Hausgenossen. Die Vermischung der Schüler funktioniert nur in Ravenclaw einigermaßen gut."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

„Ich weiß. Slytherin hätte nicht geschlossen werden dürfen. Das hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

MacGonagall war nie damit einverstanden gewesen. Sie wollte sogar aus Protest ihr Amt niederlegen. Aber die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter konnten sie davon überzeugen zu bleiben. Harry wusste, dass die ehemalige Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sich wirklich bemühte, es den Schülern, die in das nicht mehr existierende Haus Slytherin sortiert worden waren, so leicht wie möglich zu machen.

In diesem Moment kehrte Draco mit einem Buch in der Hand zur Krankenstation zurück. Er warf Altair, der fest schlief, einen forschenden Blick zu, während er zu ihnen kam.

„Hat sich schon was verändert?"

„Es ist noch etwas früh", antwortete Hermione.

„Was soll den passieren?", fragte Harry nach.

„Wenn alles gut geht, werden sie violetten Schleim absondern und das Fieber wird verschwinden. In vierundzwanzig Stunden sollten sie wieder vollkommen gesund sein."

Draco nickte, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann zu lesen, während sie weiter miteinander redeten. Nach Mitternacht fingen die drei Kranken an, so wie Hermione es vorausgesagt hatte, violetten Schleim zu husten. Harry lächelte erleichtert und sah, dass es Draco ebenso ging, der seinem Bruder liebevoll durch das Haar wuschelte. Nach einer Weile war der Husten so stark, dass Altair und Mrs MacNair sich übergeben mussten, aber Hermione versicherte ihnen, dass das normal war, vor allem am Anfang und war immer noch zufrieden mit der Wirkung des Trankes. Die Stunden vergingen in Zeitlupe, während die Kranken gegen die Infektion kämpften und als es zu dämmern begann, klang ihr Husten soweit ab, dass sie sich ausruhen konnten. Harry, der das Gefühl hatte im Stehen einschlafen zu können, freute sich sehr als Hermione sagte, dass alles, was sie noch tun mussten, den Patienten eine Dosis des Trankes zu geben.

„Und wenn sie am Nachmittag wieder Fieber bekommen?", fragte Draco.

„Gebt ihnen eine letzte Dosis des Trankes. Aber sie werden keines mehr bekommen, keine Sorge. Den letzten Schleim, den sie abgesondert haben war absolut klar und dass bedeutet, dass die Infektion abgeklungen ist. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, warum sie Fieber bekommen sollten." Sie gähnte. „Ich bin hier fertig."

Draco ging, um jemanden zu suchen, der ihn in der Krankenstation ersetzte, bestimmt Narcissa. Nach seiner Rückkehr verließen sie das Kloster und gingen in Richtung Apparationsgrenze. Es war fürchterlich kalt und Draco hatte eine schwarze Mütze auf und einen Schal so um seinen Hals und sein Gesicht geschlungen, dass man nur seine Augen sah, die von der Nachtwache rot und geschwollen waren.

„Da drinnen alles klar?", fragte Harry und lächelte ihm zu.

„Die Kälte ist das einzige, was mich wach hält."

Als sie an der Grenze angekommen waren, nahm Draco den Confundus von Hermione und Harry umarmte sie.

„Danke für alles, Hermione!"

„Ja, danke Granger!", sagte Draco mit einem leichten Nicken.

Hermione konnte ihre Überraschung gut verstecken.

„Keine Ursache. Sagt mir, wann wir uns wegen Molly und Arthur treffen sollen, okay? Und holt mich sofort wieder, wenn es einen medizinischen Notfall gibt." Sie schaute beiden in die Augen, bei Draco etwas länger. „Ihr seid nicht alleine!"

Es klang wie ein Versprechen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 17: Ein Streit und ein Versprechen**

Als Harry aufwachte, war Draco schon weg. Seit langer Zeit hatte er endlich wieder das Gefühl, richtig ausgeschlafen zu haben. Ein kleiner Wink des Zauberstabes zeigte ihm, dass es sechs Uhr abends war. Er hatte mehr als zwölf Stunden geschlafen. Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, ging er zu dem Zimmer, in das die drei Kranken gebracht worden waren, aber er traf niemanden an. Die Mütter von Adrian, Vince, Greg und Caradoc teilten ihm mit, dass alle drei am Morgen in ihr jeweiliges Zimmer zurückgekehrt waren. Harry beschloss, zum Zimmer von Altair zu gehen. Das Kind saß auf dem Bett und spielte mit Victor Snape explodiert. Narcissa saß in einem Schaukelstuhl und legte die Menüs für die Sonnwendfeierlichkeiten fest. Zu ihren Füßen stickte Dipsy hoch konzentriert die Initialen DM in ein Stofftaschentuch.

„Hallo, ich wollte sehen wie es Altair geht."

„Hallo Harry", antwortete der Junge und ging dabei zu seiner Mutter. „Mir geht es gut. Nichts tut mir mehr weh."

Narcissa lächelte leicht.

„Keiner der drei hat mehr Fieber. Morgen können sie das Bett verlassen."

Altair versuchte seine Mutter zu überzeugen, dass er heute mit allen im Speisesaal zu Abend essen durfte, aber es funktionierte nicht. Nach dem definitiven Nein von Narcissa, schmollte der Junge und Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er merkte, wie ähnlich er seinem älteren Bruder in solchen Momenten war.

„Sei nicht beleidigt, Altair. Du hast uns allen einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt. Na gut, ich werde gehen und versuchen Draco zu finden."

„Er müsste schon im Speisesaal sein", sagte Narcissa und schaute dabei auf die elegante Uhr, die sie am Handgelenk trug. Harry nahm an, dass es eine Uhr zum Aufziehen war, da Magie eine schlechte Wirkung auf Maschinen hatte, die mit Batterien oder Strom liefen. „Es ist nicht mehr lang bis zum Abendessen. Victor, willst du hier mit Altair essen?"

„Okay."

Narcissa befahl Dipsy für die Kinder das Abendessen zu besorgen und machte sich mit Harry auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

„Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry und versuchte nicht überrascht zu klingen.

„Wenn sie dich nach deiner Freundin fragen, sag ihnen, ich hätte sie Altair sehen lassen, damit sie ihn als Malfoy identifizieren kann."

„Einverstanden", antwortete er, es war schließlich die Wahrheit. „Warum?"

Der Blick, den Narcissa ihm daraufhin zuwarf, gab ihm eindeutig zu verstehen, dass ihn das überhaupt nichts anginge. Da Harry ihr daraufhin aber einen Blick zuwarf, der mehr oder weniger aussagte, dass er von diesem Verhalten die Schnauze voll hatte, antwortete Narcissa ihm doch noch.

„Wir zeigen damit, wie sehr wir ihr vertrauen. Einige... Personen denken, dass Draco äußerst leichtsinnig gehandelt hat, als er sie hergebracht hat."

„Zabini."

„Er ist nicht der Einzige. Aber es sind auch nicht sehr viele. Wenn sie wissen, dass wir es nicht für notwendig gehalten haben, Altairs Identität zu verschleiern, werden sie beruhigt sein."

Harry nickte und dachte, dass Blaise ein undankbarer Idiot war, aber dann erinnerte er sich an seine eigene Ankunft im Kloster.

„Narcissa, als Draco mich hergebracht hat, ist da etwas Ähnliches vorgefallen?"

„Nicht alle waren mit deiner Rettung einverstanden und noch weniger damit, dass wir dich herbringen. Sie haben befürchtet, du würdest uns ans Ministerium verraten. Aber wir konnten uns arrangieren."

„Wie?"

„So ungefähr wie jetzt."

„Hat Draco mir deswegen Altair gezeigt? Dass die anderen merken, dass er mit traut?"

„Nein, das hat er nicht ihretwegen gemacht, sondern deinetwegen. Er dachte, dir die Schule zu zeigen, würde dich daran erinnern, dass wir alle Menschen sind und du merken würdest, dass er nicht vorhatte dich zu foltern."

Trotz dessen, was Narcissa ihm erklärt hatte, waren die Leute, denen sie begegneten, sehr ausgelassen, als hätten sie nach wochenlangem Regen zum ersten Mal wieder die Sonne gesehen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, denn er fühlte sich auch erleichtert und es war schön, in den Speisesaal zu kommen und zu sehen, dass fast alle Plätze belegt waren und niemand mehr hustete.

Draco schwatzte und lachte mit Adrian und Theo. Er trug schwarze Hosen aus Drachenleder, ein weißes Hemd und eine Jacke. Der Stilmix zwischen Muggel- und Zauberkleidung stand ihm außerordentlich gut. Zudem trug er seine Haare nach langer Zeit wieder offen. Harrys Augen fixierten ihn und seine Nasenflügel bebten wie bei einem Raubtier, das seine Beute gewittert hatte.

Heute Nacht würde er ihm nicht entkommen.

„Hey, schon wach?", begrüßte Draco ihn, als er ihn entdeckte.

Harry gab ihm einen kurzen und besitzergreifenden Kuss.

„Wann bist du aufgestanden?"

„So zwischen drei und halb vier. Hast du meinen Bruder gesehen? Er hatte heute kein Fieber mehr."

„Wir haben gerade zu Draco gesagt, dass wir ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und Muggel-tequila kaufen sollten, um in der Nacht der Sonnwendfeier mal wieder eine richtige Party zu schmeißen", erzählte ihm Adrian. „Das brauchen wir jetzt. Und in der Krypta wird uns niemand stören."

„Hört sich gut an", stimmte Draco lachend zu.

Harry verspürte auch den Drang mal wieder etwas so einfaches wie tanzen und sich betrinken zu machen. Er wollte sich daran erinnern, dass er erst sechsundzwanzig war und nicht einhundert und sechsundzwanzig. Aber in Moment war das Einzige, was er im Kopf hatte Draco und so nickte er ohne Adrian anzuschauen. Seine Gedanken musste ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen sein, denn Dracos Lachen bekam einem amüsierten Unterton, den er nur zu gut kannte.

Als sie sich zum Essen setzten, fühlte Harry einen fast physischen Schmerz bei dem Gedanken sich von Draco zu entfernen, aber ihre halboffizielle Beziehung hatte nicht bewirkt, dass Narcissa oder Blaise, die neben Draco saßen, ihm ihren Platz anboten. Harry schlang sein Essen hinunter, wobei seine Augen regelmäßig in Dracos Richtung wanderten. Ein paar Mal kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und Harry versprach ihm bei jedem dieser Blickkontakt eine heiße Nacht.

In dem Augenblick, als sie mit dem Nachtisch, der aus Mandelpudding bestand, fertig und die Teller verschwunden waren, stand Harry auf und ging zu Draco, der mit Blaise über einen neuen Sprachenzauber diskutierte, von dem Pansy ihnen erzählt hatte. Draco sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an und Harry schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Gehen wir?"

Draco schien seine Ungeduld zu amüsieren, aber nichtsdestotrotz verabschiedete er sich von Blaise und den anderen und verlies mit Harry den Speisesaal. Harry ging dicht hinter Draco und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er in einem Tonfall, von dem er hoffte, dass er sexy war. Draco schauderte, als wäre ihm kalt und lachte etwas. „Wieso hast du dir in Hogwarts immer soviel Gel in die Haare geklatscht? Du sahst wie ein Mini-Banker aus."

Draco hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

„Potter, Grundregel Nummer Eins: Wenn du vorhast mit mir zu vögeln, solltest du keine abfälligen Kommentare über meine Haare machen."

„Was ich sagen will ist, dass es mit Gel nicht halb so gut aussieht wie jetzt", führte Harry aus und lies eine Strähne durch seine Hand gleiten.

„Gut, aber genau darum ging es. Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass ich meine Haare so frisieren soll, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin. Denn mit offenen Haaren würde ich wie ein Mädchen aussehen und niemand würde mich respektieren."

Harry verspürte eine starke Antipathie gegenüber Lucius Malfoy – nichts ungewöhnliches – und er dachte an den Jungen, den er aus Hogwarts kannte, und versuchte, sich ihn ohne Gel vorzustellen. Aber weder seine feinen Gesichtszüge noch sein Verhalten als verzogenes Balg konnten von der Tatsache ablenken, dass Draco ein kaltes und autoritäres Arschloch gewesen war, das genauso halsbrecherisch flog wie er selbst und in der Lage gewesen war, jeden zu provozieren, der ihm über den Weg lief, um denjenigen dann in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wie ein Mädchen? Das er nicht lachte!

Was ihm etwas Leid tat war, dass Draco nicht einen Tag in Hogwarts ohne Gel in den Haaren gesehen worden war. Lucius hatte es nicht verdient einen Sohn zu haben, der ihn so verehrte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich fragte, wieso Dracos Vater nicht im Kloster war. Moody war einige Tage vor dem Endkampf zu ihnen gekommen und hatte zufrieden verkündet, dass einer seiner Pläne erfolgreich gewesen war und die Todesser schwere Verluste in ihren Reihen zu verzeichnen hatten. Er hatte unter anderem Lucius Malfoy, die Montagues und Pansys Vater aufgezählt. Jetzt war ihm klar, dass dieser Plan die Flucht von Draco, seiner Mutter und den Slytherinschülern gewesen sein musste. Was er nicht wusste war, ob Lucius bei der Flucht mit seiner Familie gestorben war oder bei dem Versuch sie zu fangen. Wahrscheinlicher war es das zweite, denn weder Narcissa noch Draco sprachen von ihm.

„Naja, dein Bruder hat sämtliche Kinder des Klosters unter seiner Fuchtel und trägt sein Haar genauso lang wie du damals in Hogwarts. So gefällt es mir viel besser."

Draco lächelte wieder etwas.

„Mir auch."

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankamen, warf Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und beobachtete ungeduldig wie Draco die Tür mit einem Zauber schloss. Harrys Gedanken waren auf triumphierende „Ja, ja, ja's" reduziert worden und er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis Draco seinen Zauberstab endlich auch weggelegt hatte, um sich dann sofort auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass wir solange Zeit nicht miteinander vögeln!", verkündete Harry zwischen den Küssen.

„Abgemacht!", antwortete Draco, der ihm schon die Hosen auszog.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihre Kleidung ganz verschwunden und sie lagen, etwas weniger heftig küssend, auf dem Bett. Harry hatte seit er im Zimmer angelangt war eine Erektion, aber er wollte es so lang wie möglich hinauszögern, ihn von oben bis unten streicheln und ihn genießen. Während der Epidemie hatte er das am meisten vermisst. Draco war auch etwas weniger stürmisch geworden, krallte sich aber so in seinen Rücken, dass er rote Striemen hinterließ. Harry biss ihn in die Stelle am Hals, von der er wusste, dass es Draco gefiel und verursachte damit eines dieser genüsslichen „mmmmhs", die er so liebte. Oh, in dieser Nacht... In dieser Nacht musste er sich in ihm versenken, ihn zu seinem machen. Mit einer vorsichtigen, aber nichtsdestotrotz energischen, Bewegung drehte er Draco herum und lag nun über ihm.

„Rate mal, Drache!", wisperte er in Dracos Ohr.

„Was?"

Harry schaute ihm in die Augen, betrachtet seine Nase und dann seine vom Küssen rotgeschwollenen Lippen.

„Ich bin dran", sagte er fast atemlos vor Verlangen. „Oh fuck, und wie ich dran bin!"

Dann gab er ihm einen intensiven und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, versenkte seine Zunge in Dracos Mund und drückte ihn sanft gegen die Matratze, während Dracos Körper unter seinem zu schmelzen schien. Er verließ Dracos Mund und widmete sich dann seinem Hals, wanderte langsam weiter nach unten, ließ sich Zeit. Es erregte Harry ungemein, die sanften Laute der Lust zu hören, die Draco von sich gab. Er kannte seinen Körper gut, wusste, wo er ihn anfassen musste, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, wo er kitzelig war, wo er ein „mmmh" erhielt und wo einen kleinen Seufzer. Seine Lippen wanderten immer weiter nach unten und Dracos Atmung wurde heftiger, als die Küsse seine Hüfte erreichten. Sein Penis war schon fast ganz steif, aber Harry ließ ihn erst mal links liegen und begann, das weiche Fleisch seiner Innenschenkel zu küssen. Draco stieß zwischen seinen Seufzern einen Protestlaut aus und hob seine Hüfte etwas an, als wollte er ihm den richtigen Weg weisen. Harry ignorierte diese Bitte und küsste weiter die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, wobei er Dracos Erektion oft gefährlich nahe kam, sie aber nie berührte. Schließlich, als Harry es nicht weiter aushielt, begann er das Perineum zu küssen und presste seine Nase spielerisch an Dracos Hoden.

„Harry, so lange schon...:"

Harry lachte, als er das Stöhnen seines Freundes vernahm.

„Shhhh, nicht ungeduldig sein. Und halt deine Hände still!"

Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das alles hätte bedeuten können, aber er belies seine Hände neben seinem Körper und Harry belohnte ihn, indem er mit seiner Zunge so über seine Hoden leckte wie Draco es liebte. Dann fuhr er langsam an seiner Erektion hoch. Harry zog heftig die Luft ein, um den Geruch nach Sex und Honig zu verinnerlichen. Oben angekommen, leckte er über die Spitze und Draco verkrampfte sich in die Laken.

„Oh fuck..."

Harry wanderte küssend wieder nach unten und streckte dabei seinen Arm aus, um die Tube mit Gleitgel zu öffnen und ölte seine Finger ein. Dann presste er sanft einen in Draco, spürte wie sich der Eingang verspannte und fast gleichzeitig wieder entspannte. Draco biss auf seine Lippen, was er immer tat, wenn er wirklich erregt war, als würde er meinen, so die Kontrolle behalten zu können. Aber Harry wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, dass er bald zu stöhnen anfangen und sich auf den Laken winden würde. Die Ungeduld, in ihn zu dringen und ihn wirklich sich winden zu sehen, zogen auch Harry in Mitleidenschaft und er führte einen zweiten Finger ein. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser genauso einfach wie der erste hineingleiten würde, so überraschte der Widerstand ihn etwas, bis er sich vorstellte wie diese Enge ihn umschließen würde. Die Lustwelle, die ihn daraufhin überrollte, ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden.

Aber Draco war ein großartiger Lehrer gewesen, und Harry hätte seine Lektionen nicht in einer Million Jahre vergessen, und so setzte er geschickt Finger und Zunge ein, um ihn vorzubereiten.

„Mach endlich... Sei kein Sadist...Mach endlich!"

Harry merkte wie sein Blut noch heftiger in die unteren Regionen schoss.

„Ohh Draco... nur dich zu hören!"

Dracos Gesicht brannte und sein Glied war fast purpurfarben. Harry beugte sich über ihn und küsste Draco, als wäre es das letzte Mal, als wollte er all die verlorenen Küsse nachholen. Draco schlang seine Arme um ihn, krallte sich in seine Haare, sodass es fast weh tat und verschlang seine Zunge. Harry, der alles um sich herum vergessen hatte, bedeckte dann sein Glied mit dem Gel und positionierte sich vor Dracos Eingang. Vorsichtig presste er vorwärts, Draco keuchte auf und Harry fragte sich wie bei Merlin er das aushalten sollte ohne innerhalb von zehn Sekunden zu kommen.

„Oh fuck...", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Das ist..."

„Langsam!"

Er würde nie wissen, wie bei allen magischen Kreaturen, er sich zurückhalten konnte und langsam in Draco drang.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht… dass es... so eng ist... Oh, bei Merlin! Draco...das ist perfekt..."

„Ja... langsam... Harry...so ist es gut!"

Harry verlor sich in dem Gefühl. Draco hatte die Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und lag mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf da. Das Licht der magischen Kerzen warf rote Blitze auf sein Gesicht und goldene in sein Haar, die Farben Gryffindors.

Als er vollkommen in ihm versenkt war, hielt er inne, damit sich beide an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnten. Dann begann er langsam vor und zurück zu gleiten, wobei er einige Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sein Stöhnen vereinte sich mit Dracos und seine Atmung wurde schneller und oberflächlicher. Es war gut, so gut, dass es fast weh tat. Er merkte, wie sich die Muskeln um ihn herum nach und nach entspannten und hörte, wie Draco ihn dazu aufforderte schneller zu werden. Das war alles, was er hören wollte. Er krallte Dracos Hüften und drang heftiger in ihn ein, suchte seinen Lustpunkt. Der zweite Stoß traf ins Schwarze und Draco bäumte sich mit einem erstickten Schrei auf. Harry begann rhythmisch gegen diesen Punkt zu stoßen, wieder und wieder und wieder. Dracos Hände pressten seinen Hintern zusammen, führten ihn, forderten einen immer schnelleren Rhythmus. Harry spürte wie sich eine große Explosion in ihm aufbaute und er begann Dracos Erregung im Gleichtakt zu streicheln. Sein Stöhnen nahm in dem Maß wie Harrys Bewegungen zu und schließlich verspannte er sich am ganzen Körper, während er sich über seinem Bauch und seiner Brust ergoss. Harry folgte ihm mit einem heiseren Schrei und ließ sich auf ihn fallen.

Draco umarmte ihn still und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Harry wusste, dass er schwer auf ihm lag, aber er war unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich jedoch genügend erholt, um von ihm runterzurollen und sich neben ihn hinzulegen. Und dann, zum aller ersten Mal, schmiegte sich Draco an ihn, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlang ein Bein zwischen Harrys. Dieser nahm ihn erfreut in die Arme und überwältigt von Zärtlichkeit, streichelte er über Dracos Wange, der daraufhin seine strahlenden und zufrieden leuchtenden Augen hob. Dieser Blick berührte etwas ganz tief in Harry, dass nichts mit Sex zu tun hatte. Wie hatte er ihn jemals so hassen können? Wie nur? Sein Verstand erinnerte sich zwar noch an den Horror, der Draco in Hogwarts gewesen war, aber sein Innerstes wollte dies nicht glauben, sah nur ihn, leidenschaftlich, aufopferungsbereit, seins.

„Weißt du, dass ich verrückt nach dir bin?"

Draco lachte leise.

„Ich weiß, dass du verrückt bist." Er gab ihm einen Kuss. „Und dass du der Wahnsinn im Bett bist!"

Vielleicht hatte Harry eine Antwort erwartet, die etwas... einfühlsamer war, aber wenn man ihm sagte, dass er toll im Bett war, nachdem was mit Ginny geschehen war, war auch nicht schlecht.

„Ich protestiere gegen das Erste und danke für das Zweite."

Draco schaute ihn wie ein stolzer Vater an.

„Jetzt bist du bereit, um in die Welt zu ziehen und Gay Sex zu praktizieren."

Harry fuhr mit einem Finger die sanfte Kurve seiner Nase nach.

„Ah, aber,...was ist, wenn ich nur Gay Sex mit Blonden haben möchte, die unglaublich sexy sind, mir das Leben gerettet haben, sich mit Zaubertränken auskennen und Flüchtlingslager mit Hauselfen und Haarspülung organisieren können?", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Draco musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen und setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf.

„Ich denke, das kann arrangiert werden."

--

Obwohl es noch früh am Abend war und sie erst vor einigen Stunden aufgestanden waren, waren beide noch so erschöpft, dass sie bald einschliefen.

Es war noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens als Harry aufwachte und er betrachtete den schlafenden Draco. Es war eine Ausnahme, dass er vor ihm wach wurde und er bemerkte, dass Draco, während der Nacht, sich aus seinen Armen befreit hatte, dafür aber einen Arm besitzergreifend um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte. Sehr vorsichtig löste er sich aus der Umarmung, zog eine Tunika an und ging zum Bad. Als er zurückkehrte, war Draco wach und saß mit verstrubbelten Haaren, verschlafen und etwas verpeilt auf dem Bett.

„Du warst nicht da!"

„Ich war im Bad", erklärte Harry, zog sich die Tunika aus und krabbelte zurück ins Bett.

Draco presste sich gegen ihn und schloss die Augen, als ob er weiterschlafen wollen würde.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein Harry, denn um diese Zeit treibt sich ein Perverser in den Duschen herum, der gutaussehende und unschuldige Jungs ausspioniert."

Harry lachte fast los.

„Idiot... Ich habe dir nicht nachspioniert und du bist auch nicht unschuldig."

„Doch, natürlich bin ich das", sagte er todernst. Er streckte sich wie eine Katze. „Ich will nicht weiterschlafen. Ich geh auch ins Bad. Was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht auch aufstehen?"

Diese Frage enthielt ein sehr interessantes Versprechen und als Draco zurückkehrte, zögerte er nicht lange und löste es ein. Es war eine schnelle, aber leidenschaftliche Nummer, die viel schroffer war, als die vorherigen. Als sie fertig waren, fühlte sich Harry, als ob er von einem Zug überrollt worden wäre. Es ab und zu wild zu treiben gefiel ihm genauso gut wie der langsame und sanfte Sex.

„Es scheint so, als würde ich mich heute auch jedes Mal, wenn ich mich setzte an dich erinnern."

„Ich auch. Wir könnten es Daphne erzählen. Mal sehen, ob sie das auch noch romantisch findet."

Harry lachte.

„Sicherlich. Also spürst du etwas? Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es, wenn man es schon mal gemacht hat noch weh tut. Ich meine, wenn man es nicht allzu hart treibt."

Der Blick, den Draco ihm daraufhin zuwarf, sagte ihm, dass er vollkommen und absolut daneben lag.

„Ich pflege nicht unten zu liegen."

Aber Harry hatte schon zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt.

„Draco... Hast du das von letzter Nacht schon mal gemacht?"

Draco machte eine fast unmerkliche Pause, bevor er antwortete.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Harry, kennst du mich inzwischen nicht gut genug? Wann habe ich jemals den Eindruck gemacht, dass ich die Kontrolle gerne abgebe?"

Niemals. Das war die einzige Antwort auf diese Frage. Und der einzige Grund, wieso er angenommen hatte, dass Draco sich nehmen lies war einfach, weil er sich danach gesehnt hatte.

„Und gestern?", fragte er verwirrt.

Draco seufzte halb verzweifelt auf.

„Keine Ahnung. Mal sehen... Als du mich und Adrian in der Dusche erwischt hast, was war es, was du wolltest? Dass ich mit dir das Gleiche mache wie mit ihm oder andersherum?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube beides. Ich wollte nur dich, egal wie."

„Mir geht es genauso und das war's. Ich hatte Lust, es mit dir auszuprobieren. Es ist nicht weiter wichtig."

Draco lächelte, seine Stimme klang freundschaftlich und das, was er sagte sehr vernünftig. Ein Teil von Harry stimmte damit überein und dachte, dass es Unsinn war, weiter darauf herumzureiten. Aber ein anderer Teil ließ sich nicht so einfach überzeugen und fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm etwas gestohlen.

„Aber wenn es nicht weiter wichtig ist, wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Ich dachte du wüsstest es."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schaute Draco dabei in die Augen. Dracos Geduld hing an einem seidenen Faden und er sah immer mehr so aus, als würde er in die Enge getrieben werden.

„Das ist Quatsch", sagte er und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Du wolltest, dass ich glaube, du hättest es schon einmal gemacht. Warum?"

„Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich dachte du wüsstest es."

„Und woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Du hast nicht eine verdammte Andeutung gemacht!"

„Na und?"

„Na und!?" Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco das gerade geantwortet hatte. „Scheiße, es war dein erstes Mal. Das hätte ich gerne gewusst!"

Draco schnaubte.

„Du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Bei Merlin, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mich für dich _aufgehoben_. Und außerdem", fügte er in seinem kühlsten und arrogantesten Ton hinzu. „Ich muss dir überhaupt nichts erklären!"

Dieser Ton, dieser Blick waren wie physische Schläge. Wütend und beleidigt, zog Harry sich schnell die Tunika an, packte den Rest seiner Sachen, stürzte aus dem Zimmer und schmiss die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss, der bestimmt den halben Gang aufgeweckt hatte.

--

Keiner der beiden sprach während des restlichen Vormittages mit dem anderen ein Wort mehr. Harry war so wütend, dass er ihn nicht einmal anschauen konnte ohne den Wunsch zu verspüren ihm eine reinzuhauen, daher versuchte er, ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. In seinem Kopf kreisten ständig die letzten Worte Dracos, die hassenswerte Verwandlung von Draco zu Malfoy und dass er ihn wie ein Stück Scheiße behandelt hatte.

Um sich von dem schrecklichen Gefühl im Bauch abzulenken, schloss Harry sich in seinem Zimmer ein und versuchte den Stundenplan für Muggelstudien zu überarbeiten. Er hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet diese Stunden zu übernehmen, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass die Stunden im Kloster, Lektionen wie „rede langsam und deutlich mit einem Muggel und schau ihm dabei immer in die Augen" und „wenn ein Muggel deinen Zauberstab sieht, sag ihm du seihst ein Dirigent" enthielten. Die Vorschläge brachten ihn zum Lachen und versetzten ihn in bessere Laune, aber als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und Draco den Kopf hereinstreckte, wurde er wieder ernst.

„Kommst du zum Essen? Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen."

„Ich komme gleich", antwortete er kühl.

Draco schenkte ihm ein sehr irritierendes Lächeln.

„Bist du immer noch wegen dieser Dummheit sauer?"

Harry stand auf und schaute ihn finster an.

„Ja, Malfoy, ich bin immer noch sauer."

Dracos Lächeln schwand etwas, aber er hatte es gleich wieder im Griff.

„Du übertreibst."

„Echt? Ja, so wie es aussieht habe ich mich zum Idioten gemacht. Weißt du was? Du hättest gleich sagen können, dass es dir nur ums Ficken geht!"

Draco war einige Momente sprachlos, runzelte dann die Stirn und schaute nun genauso finster drein wie Harry.

„Nur Ficken?" Er betrat das Zimmer vollends und schlug die Tür mit einem Knall zu, der dem von Harry Konkurrenz machte. „Ich habe dir bewiesen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht deinetwegen in größerer Gefahr zu schweben. Ich schlafe jede Nacht mit dir in einem Bett. Ich habe meiner Hauselfin gesagt, dass sie sich um dich, wie um mich und meine Familie kümmern soll. Und ich rede noch nicht einmal von gestern Abend! Darf man erfahren, was du noch mehr willst?"

„Ich will, dass du ehrlich bist. Hätte es dich viel gekostet, es mir zu sagen? Was bringt es dir zu schweigen?"

„Ach, du willst Ehrlichkeit? Dann hör mal zu, Potter: Du bist ein Scheiß-Egoist. Und für eine Person, die in ein paar Wochen verschwunden sein wird, verlangst du mehr als dir zusteht!"

Harrys Wut wurde durch Verwunderung ersetzt.

„Was? Ich verschwinde? Von was redest du?"

Draco betrachtete ihn kritisch, als würde er versuchen herauszufinden, ob seine Verwunderung ernst war oder nicht. Dann wurde seine Mimik sanfter.

„Bis die Weasleys dir glauben, ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und wenn du es geschafft hast, deine Unschuld zu beweisen, wirst du von hier fortgehen", sagte er in einem Tatsachen-feststellenden Ton. „Nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde."

Harry versuchte, das eben Gehörte so schnell wie möglich zu verarbeiten.

„Aber Draco... ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich bewiesen habe, dass du für den Orden spioniert hast. Denkst du etwa, ich würde dich einfach zurücklassen?"

Draco schaute ihn an, als wäre er in Utopist.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Harry nicht verstanden, dass es nicht nur Dracos Lage war, die diesen im Kloster hielt. Er musste nicht nur seine Tätigkeit als Spion beweisen. Danach musste er beweisen, dass er mit Moody eine Abmachung getroffen hatte, die die Freiheit von Narcissa und den Slytherinschülern, die das Dunkle Mal trugen, garantierte, sollten sie Voldemort verraten. Und wenn er diese Gedanken weiterspann, blieben immer noch diejenigen, die verbannt worden waren, wie Adrian oder die MacNairs.. Ihre Bestrafung hatte nichts mit Draco zu tun. Vielleicht fiel ihnen eine Lösung ein, dass diese sich nicht weiter verstecken mussten, aber bis dahin würde Draco sie nicht im Stich lassen.

„Draco..."

Angesprochener presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man muss realistisch sein", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Du wirst gehen und das hier wird zu Ende sein. Es kann nicht anders sein und wir beide wissen das. Und das, wenn wir Glück haben, denn wir können zwischen der Sache mit Robards und der Pforte jederzeit sterben."

Harry nahm an, dass Draco sich schützen wollte. Falls sie ihn umbrachten, falls er ging. Harry war nicht so, er wusste nicht, wie man sein Herz schützte, aber manchmal war er neidisch auf die Leute, die das konnten.

„Ich kann nicht kontrollieren, was mit Robards oder den Todessern geschieht", sagte Harry sanft. „Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich nicht von hier verschwinden werde, so als würdest du mir nichts bedeuten. Als würdet ihr mir nichts bedeuten. Selbst wenn es nur aus purer Dankbarkeit wäre, würde ich euch nicht vergessen, aber es ist nicht nur Dankbarkeit. Es ist... weil das hier nicht in Ordnung ist, es ist wegen uns... es gibt so viele Gründe… und deswegen verspreche ich es dir."

Draco schluckte schwer, senkte den Blick und nickte. Dann schenkte er ihm ein kleines entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Alles was ich von Beziehungen weiß ist ‚Hey Adrian, Lust zu ficken?'"

Harry musste auch lächeln, sich bewusst darüber, dass sie sich irgendwie wieder vertragen hatten.

„Na ja, meine Ehe war ein Reinfall."

Draco lachte.

„Das war, weil du schwul bist!"

„Bestimmt", stimmte er zu. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und Harry erinnerte sich an das, was letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen geschehen war und dass es _doch_ wichtig war. Er streckte einen Arm aus. „Komm her!"

Draco gab ihm die Hand und Harry zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu umarmen und ihm einen intensiven und sanften Kuss zu geben, der zeigte, dass es ihm nicht nur ums Ficken ging.

Draco lächelte an seinen Lippen.

„Mit dir streiten ist nicht mehr lustig!"

Harry streichelte mit dem Handrücken über Dracos Wange

„Heute hätten wir uns nicht streiten müssen."

Draco gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

„Komm, gehen wir zum Mittagessen." Während sie das Zimmer verließen schüttelte Draco etwas den Kopf. „Ich denke immer noch, dass du der Sache zu viel Bedeutung zukommen lässt."

„Ja, ich weiß, was du sagst", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du das nicht denkst."

Draco antwortete nicht, aber Harry könnte schwören, dass er die Lippen zusammenpresste um nicht zu lächeln.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 18: Die Wintersonnwendfeier**

Das Christentum hatte wenige Anhänger im Hause Slytherin. Die Mehrheit praktizierte die alten magischen Rituale. Das bedeutete dass im Kloster nicht Weihnachten, sondern die Wintersonnwendfeier gefeiert wurde. Der Schmuck war aber im Großen und Ganzen der gleiche: es gab Mistelzweige, einen in elegantem Silber geschmückten Tannenbaum, Weihnachtssterne und Lichterketten. Natürlich gab es auch Geschenke, aber die Feier fand in der Nacht zum 21. Dezember statt. Harry ließ sich, anders als an Halloween, gerne von der vorsonnwendfeierlichen Stimmung anstecken. Vier Monate nach Ginnys Tod war der Schmerz, den er verspürte, wenn er an sie dachte, fast verschwunden. Ron und Hermione waren wieder seine Freunde. Bald würden sie Robards verhören. Es gab Grund zur Hoffnung. Und er war mit Draco zusammen.

Durch die Epidemie etwas unter Zeitdruck, waren alle damit beschäftigt Geschenke zu besorgen. Es wurden Kleingruppen organisiert, die nach London gingen. Egal ob diese Gruppen ins magische oder Muggel-London gingen, wurden sie immer von zwei, im Kampf erfahrenen, Zauberern begleitet, die sie in Sicherheit bringen konnten, falls etwas schief gehen sollte und sie von den Auroren entdeckt werden würden. Harry bot seine Dienste für diesen Service des Öfteren an, da ihm das mehr Gelegenheit bot, seine Geschenke kaufen zu können. Es war relativ einfach die Geschenke für Ron, Hermione und ihre Kinder zu besorgen, aber er kam schwer ins Grübeln, als es an der Zeit war, Geschenke für die Leute im Kloster zu finden. Außer mit Draco, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit mit Theo, Daphne, Blaise und Adrian. Altair kaufte er, wie allen Kindern, eine große Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten. Er wusste jedoch nicht, ob er etwas für Narcissa kaufen sollte, da er sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber war, was er für sie empfand. Aber sie war Dracos Mutter und, auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, hatten die Cruciatus-Stunden ein Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen. Er hatte nicht vergessen dass sie teilweise Schuld an Sirius' Tod hatte und daher nahm er den Hass, um in den Stunden den unverzeihlichen Fluch ausführen zu können und das war das Verbrechen, für das er sie bestrafte. Vielleicht, weil er Sirius jede Nacht rächen konnte, war sein Groll gegen sie ausgelöscht.

Aber das Geschenk, dass ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn trieb, war Dracos. Es gab außer Kleidung praktisch nichts von Muggeln, was Draco interessierte und er hatte alles magische, was man sich wünschen konnte. Harry hatte überall gesucht und zwei Tage vor der Sonnwendfeier ging er zusammen mit Miles Bletchey, in seiner Verzweiflung, in die Nokturngasse; bereit dort herumzustöbern und vielleicht eine Zaubertrankzutat zu finden, an der Draco interessiert war. Bletchey, der keine Ahnung von Harrys Vorhaben gehabt hatte, wurde sehr nervös, als er sah, in Richtung welcher Art von Läden Harry ging, folgte ihm aber und blickte sich immer wieder verstohlen um. Harry wäre lieber alleine gegangen, aber das wäre gegen die ungeschriebenen Gesetze des Klosters gewesen.

Nachdem er sich in Borgin&Burkes umgesehen hatte, betrat er mit Miles einen Laden, dessen Tür, in einem Anfall von schlechten Geschmack, von zwei sezierten Hauselfen flankiert wurde. Der Dreck und die Dunkelheit im Innern des Ladens ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln und er fühlte sich auch nicht besser, als die Besitzerin, eine Hexe mit einer Warze auf der Stirn, die die Form einer Spinne hatte, ihn anlächelte und dabei vier Zähne entblößte.

„Wie kann ich den Gentelmen helfen?"

Harry, da er schon mal hier war, konnte er sie genauso gut fragen.

„Ich suche nach Lobalug-Gift(1) und Runespoor-Eiern."

Die Hexe betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da kann ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen."

Harry dachte, dass es Miles' Schuld war. Sie beide sahen aus wie verdeckte Ermittler der Auroren und die Leute in der Nokturngasse hießen Auroren überhaupt nicht willkommen. Resignierend, dass er bei seinem Vorhaben nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen war, ging er zu Miles, der interessiert ein paar Schrumpfköpfe unter die Lupe nahm.

„ Lass uns geh..."

Aber eines der Gegenstände auf dem Regal erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Es war eine Miniaturausgabe des Quidditchfelds von Hogwarts. Die Spieler schwebten auf ihren Besen über dem Feld, als würden sie auf den Anpfiff warten. Ein Team trug Slytherinfarben und eines die Farben von Gryffindor.

„Das ist bestimmt schon zwanzig Jahre alt und total aus der Mode", warnte ihn Miles.

Trotzdem beugte sich Harry vor, um es besser betrachten zu können und er runzelte amüsiert die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass der Sucher der Slytherins ebenso blonde Haare wie Draco hatte. Sein Amüsement verwandelte sich schnell in Misstrauen als er die Initialen, die auf der Platte eingeritzt waren, sah. DM.

„War es damals ein teures Spielzeug?"

„Ja, besonders das hier. Es muss eine Sonderanfertigung gewesen sein, denn die Teams tragen normalerweise die Farben der professionellen Quidittchmannschaften und nicht die Hausfarben von Hogwarts."

Es musste Draco gehört haben. Die Auroren überwachten Malfoy Manor, so dass Draco dieses nicht als Versteck nutzen konnte, aber das Ministerium hatte dutzende von Durchsuchungen angeordnet, um schwarzmagische Objekte aufzustöbern und alle Welt wusste, dass es einen Schwarzmarkt für die Besitztümer von Todessern gab. Der Gedanke, dass irgendein Auror das Spielzeug eines Kindes stahl, um es dann zu verkaufen, war so unglaublich, dass er lieber glauben wollte, es sei ein sehr begabter Einbrecher gewesen.

„Dieser Gegenstand ist gestohlen worden!", sagte er mit fester Stimme zu der Hexe.

Die Hexe kniff die Augen böse zusammen.

„Bist du ein Auror?" Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann lass mich in Frieden. Wenn jemand zu mir kommt und etwas verkaufen will und mir sagt es sei seins, dann glaube ich ihm, verstanden? Und wenn du es haben willst, es kostet zweihundert Galleonen"

„Was?!", rief Miles aus. „Das ist nicht mal zwanzig Galleonen wert, Har... Harold!"

Harry bemerkte, dass er fast seinen Namen gesagt hätte, aber die Hexe schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Es ist zweihundert wert und er weiß auch warum, nicht wahr?"

Harry überlegte ernsthaft, das Spielzeug einfach so mit zunehmen, aber diese Klitschen hatten mehr Alarm- und Schutzsysteme als es den Anschein hatte und das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war einen Aufruhr zu verursachen und Auroren, die auftauchten. Er suchte seine lederne Geldbörse, und zog vier Goldmünzen heraus, von denen jedes fünfzig Galleonen wert war. Die Hexe überzeugte sich davon, dass sie echt waren, packte das Geschenk mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ein und überreichte es Harry. Dieser marschierte ohne sich zu verabschieden aus dem Laden.

--

In der Nacht der Sonnwendfeier wurde weder elegante Kleidung noch Schmuck getragen. Die traditionelle Kleidung bestand aus einer weißen Robe, die denen der Druiden nicht unähnlich war. Draco hatte Harry seine vor ein paar Tagen gegeben und erklärt, wann er sie tragen musste. Vor dem Abendessen zogen beide ihre Roben an und versammelten sich dann mit dem Rest des Klosters im Speisesaal. Das Abendessen dieser Nacht war wie das Weihnachtsessen etwas Besonderes und der vielversprechende Geruch, der ihnen seit dem gestrigen Nachmittag in die Nase stieg, war äußerst vielversprechend. Als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien grummelte Harrys Bauch so laut, dass ihm Daphne einen belustigten Blick zuwarf. Es wurde Truthahn mit den verschiedensten Beilagen serviert, mit Käse und Butter überbackene Kartoffeln, Langustenpastete, Austern und Krebse, schottischen Lachs mit sauerer Sahne und Lamm aus dem Ofen mit Trockenfrüchten. All das wurde in so einer Menge aufgetischt, dass es für die gesamte Schülerschaft Hogwarts' zweimal gereicht hätte. Harry nahm sich von allem ein bisschen und begann entschlossen zu kauen, was einige Minuten lang das einzige Geräusch war, das man im Speisesaal vernehmen konnte.

„Es gibt drei verschiedene Nachtische", wisperte ihm Daphne zu. „Lass etwas Platz, sonst wirst du es noch bereuen."

Nach dem ersten Löffel Nachtisch, musste er ihr leider zustimmen, er war so voll, dass er kaum die Hälfte schaffte. Leider blieb ihm dadurch verwehrt die Sahnenuss-Torte zu probieren. Als Daphne seinen bedauernden Blick sah, versicherte sie ihm schnell, dass das ganze Essen in der Küche für die nächsten Tage magisch konserviert werden würde.

Nachdem der Nachtisch verschwunden war, erschienen einige verdauungsförderliche Schnäpse. Die Leute begannen aufzustehen und die Plätze zu tauschen. Die Kinder rannten umher und spielten bis es Zeit für die Zeremonie war. Harry stand auf und wollte sich auf den leeren Platz von Altair setzen, aber Narcissa war schneller und setzte sich auf diesen und bot ihm somit ihren Platz neben Draco an. Dieser lächelte ihm zu und verschränkte seine Hände auf der Tischplatte.

„Wie fandest du das Essen?"

„Es war klasse."

Pansy, die zurückgekommen war und zwischen Blaise und Victor saß, legte den Kopf mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln schief.

„Potter, leider hatte ich keine Zeit, als wir uns während der Epidemie sahen, die freudige Nachricht zu kommentieren." Harry wusste wohin das führte. „Draco und du..."

„Ah ja."

„Bist du dir der wundervollen Ironie bewusst, die das mit sich bringt?" Sie legte ihre Hand in gespielter Besorgnis auf ihre Brust. „Wie kannst du des Nachts schlafen? Hast du keine Angst in Askaban zu enden?"

„Sehr nett."

„Was nett ist, ist zu sehen wie du mit dem bösen Mörder-Todesser herumturtelst", sagte sie und lachte, als ob sie es wirklich lustig finden würde.

Aber sie lies ihn dann in Frieden und Harry entspannte sich als er mit Draco über die Tradition der Sonnwendfeier, Weihnachten und Geschenke sprach. Sie unterhielten sich so gut, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Mitternacht immer näher rückte, bis sich die Ersten von ihren Plätzen erhoben um nach draußen zu gehen. Einige setzten die Kapuze ihrer Robe auf, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, aber Harry bemerkte, dass die Robe, die er trug und denen von Draco und seinem Bruder glich, ausreichte, um ihn warm zu halten. Sie musste aus irgendeinem magischen Stoff bestehen.

Vor dem Kloster war ein keltisches Rad aus Steinen gelegt worden. Die Hexen und Zauberer stellten sich kreisförmig um ihn herum auf und fassten sich bei den Händen. Harry stand zwischen Draco und Marina, die ihm damals mit den Zaubertränken geholfen hatte. Außer den Säuglingen waren alle da und in dieser Nacht hielten die Hauselfen Wache. Narcissa stand nicht im Kreis sondern vor dem Steinkreis. Sie war die mächtigste Hexe der Gruppe und leitete daher die alte Zeremonie. Harry betrachtete sie, wie sie aufrecht da stand, mit ihrem langen Haar, das fast genauso hell war wie das ihrer Söhne, und wie es vom kalten Nachtwind hin und her geweht wurde. Er musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckend aussah.

Narcissas Stimme erhob sich laut und klar in den kalten Nachthimmel.

„Dies ist die Nacht der Sonnwendfeier, die längste des Jahres. Nun triumphiert die Finsternis und dennoch widersteht das Licht. Die Natur hält den Atem an. Alles wartet, alles schläft. Der dunkle König lebt in jedem noch so kleinen Licht. Wir warten auf die Dämmerung, wenn die Große Mutter die Sonne wieder entzündet, mit dem Versprechen auf einen neuen Frühling. Dies ist der ewige Kreis, in dem die Zeit niemals stillsteht, ein Kreis, der alles umfasst. Wir drehen das Rad um das Licht zu bändigen. Aus der tiefsten Nacht rufen wir die Sonne an. So sei es." (2)

Die Zauberer und Hexen zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und streckten sie fast vertikal von sich. Narcissa, die mittlerweile ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, umrundete den Steinkreis und rezitierte einen langen gälischen Zauberspruch. Harry hatte diesen noch nie in seinem Leben gehört, aber er konnte spüren wie die Magie dem Ruf antwortete und um Narcissa herum wirbelte. Mit dem letzten Wort, das sie sprach, erschien aus ihrem Zauberstab ein kraftvoller Lumos und einige Augenblicke später explodierte der Kreis der Zauberer und Hexen in grellem Licht, dass die Nacht taghell erleuchtete. Harry blickte fasziniert zu Draco, der leicht lächelte. Kurze Zeit später war das Licht verschwunden.

„So sei es!", sagten alle zusammen.

Der Kreis löste sich auf. Harry sah wie Narcissa sich ihren Söhnen näherte und diese küsste. Draco beugte sich auch zu seinem Bruder und umarmte ihn, dann wendete er sich Harry zu und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber liebevollen, Kuss.

„Frohes Julfest, Harry."

"Frohes Julfest!" (3)

--

style type"italic"_(1) Den Lobalug trifft man auf dem Grund der Nordsee an. Er ist ein einfach gebautes, 25 Zentimeter langes Wesen mit einer gummiartigen Schnauze und einem Giftsack.  
Wenn er sich bedroht fühlt, zieht sich dieser Giftsack zusammen und bespritzt den Angreifer mit Gift.  
__Wassermenschen__ benutzen den Lobalug als Waffe. Auch bei __Zauberern__ ist sein Gift für __Zaubertränke__ begehrt._

Aus: www.harry-auf-deutsch.de/HaD/lexikon.php?&PagingStart3&returnchars25&BBLL

_(2): Die Autorin hat diesen Spruch aus einem Wikipedia-Artikel über keltische Riten. Ich habe keine deutsche Entsprechung gefunden und den Spruch daher selber übersetzt. _

_(3) Die Wintersonnwendfeier ist auch als Julfest bekannt und war in vielen antiken und frühmittelalterlichen Kulturen ein wichtiges __Fest__, das allerdings oft auch ein paar Tage vor bzw. nach dem Datum der tatsächlichen Sonnenwende gefeiert wurde. Schon steinzeitliche Kultstätten wie __Stonehenge__ oder __Ales Stenar__ erfassten diesen Zeitpunkt, allerdings mittels der leichter feststellbaren __Auf-__ und __Untergangspunkte__ der Sonne, die zu Winterbeginn etwa im Südosten bzw. Südwesten liegen. __de./wiki/Sonnenwende#FesteundFeiern_ /style

--

Vier Stunden später kam Harry zu einer erstaunlichen Schlussfolgerung.

Das Kloster bewegte sich.

Oder er war stockbetrunken.

Ja, vielleicht war er und der Rest wirklich betrunken, denn in seiner Umgebung geschahen merkwürdige Dinge. Vince und Greg trugen normalerweise keine Sumokämpfe aus bzw. Trollkämpfe wie die Zauberer zu sagen pflegten. Pansy, Millicent und Daphne sangen normalerweise nicht am Rande der Hysterie Songs von „The Witches of Macbeth". Theos Nase lebte normalerweise nicht am Boden, weil er beweisen wollte, dass er auf Händen gehen wollte. Und er sprach normalerweise auch nicht mit leeren Tequilaflaschen in Parsel.

„Oh, ich hasse es, wenn er das macht, ich hasse es, ich hasse es!", stöhnte Pansy neben ihm.

Harry richtete seine vernebelten Augen auf sie und lachte sie an. Pansy war ein großartiges Mädchen, er hatte nie bemerkt wie gern er sie hatte.

„Was ist los Pansy?"

Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kuck doch mal wie er da sitzt, mit diesem überheblichen Grinsen im Gesicht", sagte sie und zeigte auf das Sofa, auf dem Draco saß und das Fest beobachtete. „Er sieht so aus als würde er uns alle für Deppen halten, oder so. Arghh, ich hasse es. Er macht, dass ich mich schuldig fühle, weil ich so betrunken bin."

Harry tätschelte ihre Hand freundschaftlich, während Blaise, Theo und Daphne, die neben Pansy saßen, auch etwas davon stammelten, dass sie sich den anderen überlegen fühlten.

„Macht euch kei… keine Sorgen, ich rede mit ihm." Mit der Eleganz eines betrunkenen Elefanten, stapfte Harry zu Draco und ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen. „Ich hass' dich nicht wegen deines Girn..Gin.. Gri-nse-ns. Du bist sehr hübsch."

Draco lachte leise.

„Komm, ich erzähl dir ein Geheimnis", sagte er und winkte Harry näher zu sich heran.

Harry beugte sich vor, damit Draco ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Was ist los?"

Draco lachte wieder etwas, was bei Harry Gänsehaut verursachten.

„Psst...es ist ein Geheimnis, Leo. Ich bin total betrunken."

Harry schaute ihm überrascht ins Gesicht und sah, dass seine Augen in der Tat etwas unfokussiert waren.

„Du bist betrunken?"

Draco legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Pschhht... Sie wissen es nicht." Ein idiotisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Und es macht Pansy wahnsinnig..."

Harry lachte unkontrolliert los und gab ihm dann einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Du bist schlimm! Los, tanzen wir."

„Aber dann merken sie doch, dass ich betrunken bin und ich bin auch nicht mehr anmutig."

„Nein, nein. Sie sind viel zu betrunken, um das zu merken. Sei kein Spielverderber und komm."

Draco zierte sich noch eine Weile, stand dann aber auf. Das Lied, das gerade gespielt wurde war relativ schnell, aber Harry schlang seine Arme trotzdem um Dracos Taille und drängte sich dicht an ihn, als würden sie zu einem langsamen Stück tanzen. Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zusagen, beugte sich dann aber zu Harry hinunter.

„Scheiße, es ist schlimmer als ich dachte!", sagte er etwas überrascht.

„Ich stütze dich!", erwiderte Harry und hielt Draco aufrecht.

Draco lehnte sich an ihn und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und Harry bemerkte wie er nach ein paar Augenblicken sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Trotzdem blieb er in dieser Position, mit dem Kopf an Harrys Schulter gelehnt und an ihn gepresst. Harry hielt es für perfekt, sein Schwindel war abgeklungen und er fühlte sich nun so, als würde er von Wellen hin und her geschaukelt werden. Für einen Moment hörte er weder die Musik, noch den Applaus, der zeigte, dass Vince oder Greg wieder einen ihrer Kämpfe gewonnen hatte, noch das Gelächter der anderen. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide, sich umarmend als wäre das ihr natürlicher Zustand. Aber der Friede wurde plötzlich zerstört, als ihnen ein Fluch um die Ohren flog.

„Scheiße!", rief Harry aus und versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Es war keine Absicht, es war keine Absicht!" versicherte Connor entschuldigend, während sich die anderen totlachten.

„Was sollte das, du Idiot?" fragte Draco böse.

„Ich wollte beweisen, dass ich nicht betrunken bin!", antwortete Connor und zeigte mit zittrigem Zauberstab, auf Erin. „Sie denkt, dass ich es bin, aber das ist nicht wahr!"

Pansy klatschte in die Hände.

„Wir spielen jetzt style type"italic"_Drink or Dare_/style", schlug sie begeistert vor.

Harry schaute zu Draco.

„style type"italic"_Drink or Dare_ /style? Ist es das, nach was es sich anhört?"

„Ja, ist es!"

--

Harry wusste, dass er sich erst vor fünf Minuten hingelegt hatte. Es konnte nicht länger her sein. Aber ein schreckliches, erschreckendes Geräusch, das von einem nicht weniger schrecklichen und erschreckenden Gewoge gefolgt wurde, hatte ihn geweckt. Das war bestimmt Krieg oder so. Ein kombinierter Angriff aus Auroren, Todessern, Dementoren und Muggelraketen. Oder die Apokalypse. Aber sein Kopf war am explodieren und der Magen schmerzte ihm und er wollte sterben, daher beschloss er, mit geschlossenen Augen liegen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis die Apokalypse ihn erreicht hatte.

„HÖR AUF ZU SPRINGEN ODER ICH REIß DIR DEINE EINGEWEIDE RAUS; VERDAMMTER SADISTISCHER ZWERG!"

Das war Dracos Stimme, und Harry öffnete mit einem Protestlaut die Augen rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie ein offensichtlich äußerst beleidigter Altair vom Bett kletterte.

„Das sage ich Mama!"

„Ja, mach das!", grummelte Draco.

style type"italic"„_Mein Held!"_/style_,_ dachte Harry, als gesegnete Stille das Zimmer wieder einnahm. Aber einige Minuten später riss ihn die Stimme von Narcissa aus dem Schlaf.

„Blaise und die anderen sind schon aufgestanden. Offensichtlich vertragen sie den Alkohol besser als ihr. Ich sage ihnen, dass ihr indisponiert sein."

Dieser Trick hätte nicht weniger Effekt auf Harry haben können, der ruhig bis in den Nachmittag schlafen hätte können, aber Draco begann sich zu bewegen, murmelte Verwünschungen und gab Harry einen weniger freundlichen Stoß.

„Setz dich in Bewegung, Potter! Zeit um die verfluchten Geschenke zu verteilen!"

Hatte das schreckliche Geräusch vorher vielleicht das ein ums andere Mal geschriene Wort „Geschenke" enthalten? Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber man konnte ihm nichts besseres schenken als sechs weitere Stunden Schlaf in diesem warmen Bett.

„Ich passe."

Draco gab ihm einen weiteren, netteren Stoß.

„Steh auf. Ich habe Anti-Kater-Trank und ich will, dass du mein Geschenk siehst."

Schließlich ließ Harry sich doch noch überreden. Draco und er schlurften missgelaunt zu den Duschen, wo sie auf die anderen Männer trafen, denen es ebenso schlecht ging. Die einzigen die keine Anzeichen von einem Kater zeigten waren Vince und Greg, die versuchten nicht den Zorn der anderen, vor allem von Draco und Blaise, durch laute Geräusche auf sich zu ziehen. Die Dusche weckte Harrys Lebensgeister wieder etwas und er sah sich offiziell als gerettet an, nachdem er den Trank genommen hatte, den ihm eine Hauselfe gegeben hatte, und dessen Wirkung einsetzte.

Im Speisesaal tat Altair Malfoy alles Mögliche um seinem Bruder zu zeigen, dass er tödlich beleidigt mit ihm war. Harry beobachtete amüsiert wie Draco sich wieder einschmeicheln wollte. Seine Belustigung wandelte sich aber in Empörung, als er sah, dass Draco nach vielen fruchtlosen Versuchen, eine Galleone aus der Tasche zog und sie dem Jungen anbot. Altair schaute die Münze an, lachte und steckte das Geld in seine Tasche, während ihm Draco liebevoll auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hast du... Hast du gerade deinen Bruder bestochen, damit er dir verzeiht??"

„Harry, was für eine hässliche Art und Weise es auszudrücken. Es ist eher wie eine Strafe bezahlen, nicht wahr?"

Altair nickte und schaute seinen Bruder mit einem arroganten Lächeln an.

„Ich hätte auch eine halbe Galleone akzeptiert."

Draco schnaubte belustigt.

„Ich hätte dir zwei angeboten."

Harry beschloss, dass er von den beiden Abstand gewinnen musste und konzentrierte sich daher auf sein Frühstück. Es wurde die Torte vom Vorabend aufgetischt. Sein Magen hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen und um das zu feiern, aß er zwei Stück davon. Er trank gerade seinen Kaffee aus, als er merkte wie die Kleineren unruhig und aufgeregt wurden. Da sah er, dass Draco aufgestanden war.

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr jetzt die Geschenke verteilen wollt", sagte er gespielt gelangweilt. Die Kinder, Vince und Greg antworteten mit einem begeisterten Ja. Draco lächelte etwas, zog feierlich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Berge von Geschenken die unter dem geschmückten Tannenbaum lagen: style type"italic"„_Donus Repartus"_ /style

Ein silbernes Licht hüllte die Geschenke ein, die in Richtung der jeweiligen Empfänger flogen. Die Kinder kreischten jedes Mal begeistert auf, wenn eines vor ihnen landete. Harry wartete bis er alle Geschenke hatte, packte sie alle so gut es ging – es waren mehr als er erwartet hatte – und ging zu Draco, der schon das erste auspackte. Es war eine Art metallischer Flachmann mit zwei Fächern, in denen verschiedene Flüssigkeiten aufbewahrt werden konnten. Da er magisch war, konnte er auch viel mehr Flüssigkeit aufnehmen, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Man kann mindestens zwölf Dosen Veritaserum darin aufbewahren und weitere zwölf Dosen Vielsafttrank", erklärte Narcissa, während ihr Sohn das Geschenk genau inspizierte.

„Das ist toll, danke", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann schaute er zu Harry. „Gefällt es dir?"

Als er es von Nahem betrachtete, sah er, dass der Kopf ein Drache mit kleinen Rubinen als Augen war.

„Es ist sehr hübsch", stimmte er zu.

„Ich werde deins als letztes auspacken. Wer hat dir außer uns noch etwas geschenkt?"

Harry hatte sich die Schildchen noch nicht angeschaut, sodass er nicht genau wusste wer „uns" war. Er sah, dass ihm Narcissa auch etwas gekauft hatte. Die anderen Geschenke waren von Daphne und Theo, Blaise und Pansy, Adrian und der Mutter von Pollux. Von Daphne und Theo bekam er ein Set bestehend aus einer Wollmütze, Schal und Handschuhen. Adrian, der unverständlicherweise für Harry, überhaupt keinen Groll gegen Harry für das Rauben eines Liebhabers wie Draco, hegte, hatte ihm einen Visor geschenkt, mit dem er das letzte Konzert einer seiner Lieblingsbands den „Dementor Assasins" ansehen konnte. Das Geschenk von der Mutter von Pollux bestand aus einem schweren kristallenen Tintenfass und einem halben Dutzend Federn, der Dank dafür, dass er Hermione ins Kloster geholt hatte. Das Geschenk von Pansy und Blaise ließ ihn auflachen: Es war ein Buch mit einer untersetzten Hexe auf dem Cover, das den Titel trug: „Wieso verlieben sich die guten Hexen immer in böse Zauberer?" Wahrscheinlich musste er erst sterben, damit Pansy aufhörte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, weil er sich auf Draco eingelassen hatte.

Jetzt blieben ihm nur noch die Geschenke der Malfoys. Harry sah wie Narcissa das Herbologie Buch auspackte, dass er ihr gekauft hatte.

„Sehr praktisch," kommentierte sie mit einem Ausdruck, den Harry als Billigung zu erkennen vermochte.

Narcissa hatte ihm eines dieser Hemden gekauft, die aus dem 18. Jahrhundert zu stammen schienen und von denen die Malfoys so angetan waren. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen dieses zu tragen, aber als er den lüsternen Blick von Draco sah, der wohl dachte, dass er darin sexy aussehen würde, betrachtete er das Hemd mit einer offeneren Einstellung.

Nun war nur noch sein Geschenk übrig. Es war klein und in luxuriöses blaues Papier verpackt. Als er es ausgepackt hatte, hielt er eine silberne Kette in den Händen, an der ein kleiner, länglicher Kristall hing. Als er diesen genauer betrachtete, sah er, dass der Anhänger in Wirklichkeit ein kleiner Flakon war, der eine transparente Flüssigkeit enthielt.

„Es sind Phönixtränen", erklärte Draco, nahe an seinem Ohr. „Trag sie immer bei dir, okay?"

Harry war bewegt. Phönixtränen, deren Wirkung er aus erster Hand kannte, konnten fast alle Verletzungen heilen, waren sehr schwierig zu erwerben und eigentlich unbezahlbar. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie viel es gekostet haben mochte, diesen kleinen Falkon mit ihnen zu füllen. Aber was ihm wirklich gefiel, war zu wissen, dass Draco sich wirklich um ihn sorgte.

„Natürlich... danke, Draco. Das ist toll!" Er gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Gegen einen Avada Kedavra werden sie nicht viel nutzen, aber..."

Harry legte sich die Kette um den Hals und versteckte den Flakon unter seiner Kleidung.

„Das ist ein super Geschenk." Er lachte und gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss. „Los, mach jetzt meins auf!"

Draco nickte ungeduldig und begann das Geschenk auszupacken. Harry war etwas nervös. Dank Dipsy, die er zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet hatte, wusste er nun sicher, dass dieses Spielzeug Draco gehörte. Auch wusste er dank der Elfin, dass den Malfoys nicht unbekannt war, dass einige ihrer persönlichen Besitztümer den Besitzer gewechselt hatten. Aber es war nicht das Gleiche es zu wissen, als es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Er hoffte, Draco würde nicht traurig werden.

Als Draco das Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, zog er scharf die Luft ein.

„Harry... Ist… Ist das meins?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon", sagte er immer noch unsicher wegen Dracos Reaktion.

„Aber du.. aber du bist nicht in mein Haus eingebrochen, oder?"

„Nein."

Draco packte es vollends aus und schaute es mit großen Augen an und betrachtete nostalgisch jedes Detail. Dann lächelte er ironisch und traurig.

„Also stehlen sie jetzt auch schon mein Spielzeug, was? Ich dachte, sie seien nur an Juwelen interessiert."

„Mist, ich habe dich jetzt traurig gemacht, nicht wahr? Das wollte ich nicht."

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Draco. „Harry,... das ist... war mein liebstes Spielzeug. Das und mein erster Besen. Ich verbrachte Stunden damit zu spielen... Ganze Nachmittage. Meine Eltern haben es extra für mich anfertigen lassen, es ist nicht so wie es in den Läden verkauft wird.

„Der Sucher von Slytherin hat dein Gesicht."

„Mein Vater wusste, dass ich Sucher werden wollte." Er sah Harry an und schluckte schwer. „Es freut mich sehr, dass du es gerettet hast. Vielen Dank." Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Vielen Dank!"

--

Am gleichen Nachmittag, so um die Abendessenszeit, zeigte das Glühen der Sickelmünze ihnen, dass Hermione sie nächsten Tag im Haus ihrer Eltern treffen wollte. Harry hatte eigentlich Wache, tauschte aber mit Connor Montague um zum Treffen gehen zu können So apparierten er und Draco, unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, kurz vor zwei ins Haus der Grangers. Ron und Hermione redeten mit Mrs Granger. Er sah ihr ruhiges Verhalten und dachte sich, dass sie nichts von Hermiones Mutter zu befürchten hatten. Aber Draco hinderte ihn daran, unter dem Umhang hervorzutreten und zeigte dabei auf die Frau.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", flüstere Harry.

Draco gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er unter dem Umhang bleiben würde, bis er sich sicher war, dass es keine Falle war. Harry nickte und apparierte vor seine Freunde. Ron und Hermione lächelten ihn zur Begrüßung an.

„Hallo Harry. Wie läuft es dort? Hat der Trank gewirkt?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Hallo Dr. Granger, lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte sie ihn. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie mehr oder weniger wusste, was passiert war. „Es freut mich, dass es dir gut geht."

„Kommst du alleine?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, Draco ist dort und versteckt sich vor deiner Schwiegermutter, AU!"

Harry bekam einen unsichtbaren Schlag auf den Arm und Dracos blonder Kopf tauchte auf.

„Ich verstecke mich nicht, Potter. Hallo Granger", sagte er in einem freundlicheren Ton, der nicht auf den nächsten Namen angewendet wurde. „Weasley."

Hermiones Mutter starrte Draco an. Sie war ihm einmal in der Winkelgasse begegnet, aber Harry vermutete, dass sie sich nicht an ihn erinnerte, sondern an Lucius, der damals auch dabei gewesen war. Beide begrüßten sich mit distanzierter Höflichkeit. Draco hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Darf man den Grund dieses Treffens erfahren? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Einige, aber wir warten noch auf Remus, Tonks und die Weasleys", sagte Hermione. „Sie müssten in jedem Augenblick eintreffen."

„Meine Eltern", erklärte Ron Harry. „Sie haben gestern aus uns rausbekommen, dass du am Leben bist und dass wir wissen, wo du dich versteckst."

„Ihr wisst es?", erwiderte Draco, der merklich angespannter war, seitdem er gehört hatte, dass die Weasleys kommen würden.

„Wir wissen, dass er bei dir ist und wie wir uns mit ihm in Verbindung setzten können", verbesserte Hermione.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, sie sind jetzt vollkommen von deiner Unschuld überzeugt", meinte Ron.

Harry entging nicht, dass Ron Draco dabei nicht erwähnt hatte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Als Hermiones Mutter die Tür öffnete, betraten Molly und Arthur das Esszimmer. Erstere hatte schon beim Eintreten Tränen in den Augen und fing an zu weinen als sie Harry sah. Einige Minuten wiederholten sich die Szenen, die sich schon bei Ron und Hermione abgespielt hatten, die gleichen unangenehmen Entschuldigungen und die gleiche Freude ihn lebend zu sehen. Für Harry war das wie Balsam auf der Seele aber auch peinlich und der Blick Dracos, der etwas abseits stand und alles zwischen Faszination und Angewidertheit betrachtete, half auch nicht wirklich. So wie Harry Draco kannte, mussten ihm diese Gefühlsausbrüche fast wie eine Obszönität vorkommen.

Als Molly sich sicher war, dass Harry wirklich am Leben war, ihr wirklich verziehen hatte und er trotz seines schlanken Körperbaus nicht in den nächsten Minuten verhungern würde, trennte sie sich von ihm, damit Remus und Tonks, die ein paar Minuten zuvor eingetroffen waren, ihn auch begrüßen konnten.

„Harry, es freut mich so sehr dich wieder zu sehen!", rief sie aus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du siehst gut aus."

„Danke Tonks!"

Es war eine Erleichterung auf jemanden zu treffen, der sich nicht entschuldigte.

„Remy konnte mich nicht täuschen. Ich konnte es an seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass du am Leben bist! Und du..." Tonks wendete sich Draco zu, der eine Augenbraue hob. „Es freut mich, dass du einer der Guten bist. Es ist schon schlimm genug diese Irre als Tante zu haben, als auch noch die Kusine des Anführers der Abtrünnigen und Mörders von Harry Potter zu sein."

„Naja, jetzt bist du die Nichte des Anführers der Abtrünnigen und arbeitest für einen verräterischen Mörder", antwortete Draco schulterzuckend.

Da bemerkten Molly und Arthur, dass noch jemand anwesend war. Harry wurde etwas nervös. Er wollte nicht, dass die Weasleys Draco begrüßten als wäre er das kleinere Übel wie es Hermione und Ron getan hatten. Vielleicht war es unausweichlich, aber es wurde immer unangenehmer. Trotzdem, Molly schaute ihn ohne Feindseligkeit an.

„Slytherins trauen niemandem zu hundert Prozent. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich beleidige, wenn ich sage, dass ich dir nicht hundertprozentig traue, nachdem, was du alles in Hogwarts gemacht hast. Aber dass du Harry gerettet hast... Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir dafür danken soll."

Das war das letzte, was Draco erwartet hatte, sodass er einige Sekunden brauchte um zu reagieren. Harry überrollte eine Welle der Zuneigung für Molly Weasley und er bemerkte das Lächeln von Remus und vermutete, dass sein alter Freund etwas kommen sah.

„Sie müssen mir nicht dafür danken", sagte Draco höflich. „Es war mir ein style type"italic"_Vergnügen_/style, Harry zu retten."

Die leichte Betonung des Wortes „Vergnügen" lies Harry grinsen, bis er merkte, dass ihn Tonks misstrauisch, aber auch etwas belustigt, beobachtete und daher versuchte er sein Grinsen etwas zu reduzieren.

„Also, was wolltet ihr uns erzählen?"

Tonks nickte und jeder nahm entweder auf einem Stuhl oder Sessel Platz. Harry gab Draco ein Zeichen, dass er sich zu ihm setzen sollte, aber er setzte sich umgekehrt auf einen Stuhl, so dass er die Arme auf der Rückenlehne ablegen konnte.

„Wir müssen euch ein paar Dinge erzählen", begann Hermione. „Wir haben bei dem Richter des Zaubergamot, der gegen dich ausgesagt hat, Legilimentik eingesetzt."

„Er ist kein sehr starker Zauberer", fuhr Ron fort. „Tonks und ich haben Vielsafttrank genommen und wir haben ihn auf der Toilette im Stadion der Holyhead Harpies stellen können. Wir sind beide in seinen Geist eingedrungen. Ich bin nicht sehr gut darin, das weiß ich, aber Tonks kann es sehr gut. Wir haben die Erinnerung gefunden und er hat dich wirklich in der Nokturngasse gesehen. Da hat er nicht gelogen. Das heißt, dass sie entweder Vielsafttrank verwendet haben oder ihm eine falsche Erinnerung implantiert haben wie bei Hermione. Da er ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots ist, denke ich, dass das Erstere wahrscheinlicher ist. Auf alle Fälle können wir ihn nicht mit Robards Verschwörung in Verbindung bringen."

„Wieso nicht?", wiedersprach Draco. „ Er könnte gewusst haben, dass er einen falschen Harry sehen wird. Konntet ihr eine Erinnerung über Robards oder die Pforte entdecken?"

„Nein, wir haben nichts Derartiges gefunden", antwortete seine Kusine. „Wir hatten auch nicht viel Zeit, aber ich glaube er ist nicht in die Sache verwickelt."

„Was ist mir Albertus Rand?", hakte Harry nach, dem der Experte einfiel, der ihn in Askaban untersucht hatte. Er hatte nicht sehr viel Hoffnung, dass sie ihn finden würden, es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie ihn auch ermordet hatten, aber solange sie seine Leiche noch nicht gefunden hatten...

„Treten wir immer noch auf der Stelle. Wir haben nicht einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib gefunden."

„So wie ich die Todesser kenne, ist dieser Mann tot", sagte Draco. „Er wusste zuviel."

Den Blicken der anderen nach zu schließen, war er nicht der einzige, der so dachte.

„Es gibt noch mehr. Die Abtrünnigen haben wieder zugeschlagen", erklärte Ron. Es kam zwar noch nicht im Tagespropheten, aber eigentlich wissen es schon alle."

Pansy war noch immer im Kloster, sodass sie sie nicht mit Neuigkeiten versorgen konnte. Harry wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Draco.

„Haben sie jemanden ermordet?"

„Nein, diesmal nicht. Sie sind Nachts bei Borgin&Burkes eingebrochen und haben den Laden auf den Kopf gestellt. Die Besitzer haben eine Liste mit gestohlenen Objekten erstellt, aber nachdem allgemein bekannt ist, was für eine Art von Laden das ist, zweifle ich sehr, dass die Liste alles, was gestohlen worden sein könnte, enthält. Es gibt natürlich nichts auf der Liste, was auch annähernd der Schlüssel zur Pforte sein könnte."

Draco sah so aus als würde ihm etwas auf der Zunge liegen, aber nicht darauf kommen würde, was genau.

„Mich würde es sehr wundern, wenn sie so einen Gegenstand hätten. Borgin&Burkes sind Experten in ihrem Fach und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie den Schlüssel erkannt hätten. Na gut, sie haben vielleicht ein etwas großzügigeres Verständnis von dem, was moralisch ist, aber sie sind nicht dumm. Wenn sie den Schlüssel gehabt hätten und ihn nun bei den Todessern vermuten würden, hätten sie es zugegeben ihn besessen zu haben."

Ron schnaubte skeptisch.

„Machst du Witze?"

„Sie hätten sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht wie, dass sie erst überprüfen wollten, ob es sich wirklich um den Schlüssel handelt, bevor sie die Auroren belästigen wollten, oder so. Aber sie hätten sie verständigt. Die Probleme mit den Auroren sind das kleinere Übel, verglichen mit der Hölle auf Erden."

„Was gilt als gestohlen?", fragte Harry Ron.

Sein Freund zog ein Pergament hervor und begann vorzulesen.

„Skorpionpulver, ein indianisches Amulett, das Alpträume verursacht, ein ägyptisches Totenbuch, eingeschlagen in menschliche Haut, ein eingelegter Fetus, angeblich eine Kreuzung zwischen Mensch und Zwerg." Er reichte das Pergament weiter. „Hätten sie zugegeben Schlimmeres zu besitzen, wären sie in Askaban gelandet."

Ron hatte Recht, dieser Liste war nicht wirklich zu trauen. Aber sie bewies, dass die Todesser noch nicht aufgehört hatten zu suchen.

„Früher oder später werden sie wahrscheinlich in Hogwarts einbrechen", vermutete Harry. „Sie wissen nicht, dass Dumbledore uns gesagt hat, dass der Schlüssel sich nicht dort befindet. Ihr müsst Minerva warnen, dass sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt."

Er dachte vor allem an die Sicherheit der Schüler, aber Remus warf ein, dass das eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, einen Todesser lebend gefangen zu nehmen und ihn über die Pforte und ihr Versteck zu befragen. Der Orden des Phönix konnte sich darum kümmern ohne irgendeine Erklärung über Harry abzugeben, auch wenn McGonagall wahrscheinlich schon Verdacht geschöpft hatte.

„Noch eine Sache", sagte Arthur. „Robards' Verwandte kehren am 29. Dezember in ihre Heimat zurück. Ich habe es gestern im Ministerium gehört."

Harry und Draco schauten sich nachdenklich an. Nur noch sechs Tage. Und, obwohl Hermione, Remus und Molly noch nicht zugestimmt hatten, konnten sie keinen besseren Plan aufweisen.

Es wurde Zeit zu gehen. Die Weasleys versicherten Harry, dass sie ihn an Weihnachten schrecklich vermissen würden.

„Ohne dich und meine Kleine...", murmelte Molly. „Als wäre Freds Tod nicht schlimm genug gewesen."

„Komm Liebling", sagte ihr Mann und legte einen Arm tröstend um ihre Schultern. „Wenigstens ist es bei Harry nur zeitweise so."

Sie schaute Harry mitleidig an.

„Wird es dir gut gehen? Es zerbricht mir das Herz, dass du an diesem Tag alleine sein wirst."

Harry versicherte ihr, dass er es überleben würde, aber dann schaute er zu Ron. Seit sie sich vor fünfzehn Jahren kennen gelernt hatten, hatten sie Weihnachten immer zusammen verbacht. Ron dachte wohl dasselbe und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ohne dich wird es nicht das gleiche sein", meinte Ron und wendete den Blick ab, um nicht sentimental zu werden. „Aber wir haben dir schon mal deine Geschenke mitgebracht. Du darfst sie nicht vor Weihnachten öffnen."

Harry dankte ihnen und nahm die Tasche entgegen, die voller Geschenke war. Es gab einen speziellen Zauber, der die Weihnachtsgeschenke an den jeweiligen Empfänger verteilte. Eine stärkere Variante des Spruchs, den Draco verwendet hatte, aber dieser funktionierte nicht, wenn der Aufenthaltsort des Empfängers unter dem Fidelius stand. Das Abschiednehmen verlängerte sich etwas durch die Weihnachtswünsche und mehr Umarmungen von Molly, aber schließlich konnten Draco und Harry an die Grenzen des Klosters apparieren.

--


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 19: Weihnachten**

Am Weihnachtsmorgen träumte Harry kurz vorm Aufwachen, dass er mit Draco in Hogwarts war. In seinem Traum war Draco noch Malfoy, aber ein sehr gefälliger Malfoy, denn, nach einer absurden Unterhaltung über Hausaufgaben in Kräuterkunde, ging Malfoy vor ihm auf die Knie und begann ihn mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Der Traum war so real, dass Harry stöhnend und furchtbar erregt erwachte nur um zu sehen, dass Draco wirklich zwischen seinen Beinen lag.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Draco ihn fröhlich.

Harry konnte nur mit einem Stöhnen antworten, den dieser wundervolle Mund hatte sich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht und kurz darauf kam er mit einem erstickten Schrei und spürte wie die Zunge auch noch den letzten Tropfen von ihm aufnahm. Dann krabbelte Draco nach oben und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es war vielleicht nicht der romantischste Kuss der Welt, wenn man bedachte, was Draco mit seinem Mund gerade gemacht und keiner der beiden sich bisher die Zähne geputzt hatte, aber Harry gefiel er trotzdem.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", wünschte ihm Draco schließlich.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Draco strich mit seinen Fingern über seine Brust.

„Jetzt kannst du endlich die Geschenke deiner Freunde öffnen."

Harry stand auf, öffnete seine Truhe und suchte nach der Tasche, die ihm die Weasleys gegeben hatten. Dann kehrte er mit ihr zum Bett zurück und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, während Draco ihn mit einem Reinigungszauber bedachte. Harry packte erst das Geschenk von Ron und Hermione aus. Es war eine Armbanduhr, die mit Magie funktionierte.

„Gefällt sie dir?", fragte er Draco.

„Sie ist nicht wirklich mein Stil", antwortete dieser diplomatisch.

Molly konnte es nicht lassen und hatte ihm wieder einen ihrer auffälligen Pullover mit seinen Initialen gestrickt und er bekam zudem noch ein Besenpflege-Set. Als er das dritte Geschenk herauszog und die dazugehörige Karte las, hob er eine Augenbraue und lachte überrascht auf.

„Das ist für dich!", sagte er zu Draco und überreichte ihm das Geschenk, dessen Karte von Hermione und Ron unterschrieben worden war.

Draco schaute es eine Sekunde lang so an, als würde es gleich explodieren, nahm es aber dann und packte es aus. Es war das neuste und langweiligste Buch über medizinische Zaubertränke des Mittelalters. Aber aus Dracos Gesichtsausdruck schloss Harry, dass dieser es für ziemlich nützlich hielt. Draco lächelte ihm sanft zu, als würde er sich daran erinnern, dass ihn dieses Geschenk völlig unerwartet gemacht worden war.

„Das war sehr nett von ihnen."

Tonks und Lupin hatten ebenfalls Beiden etwas geschenkt. Harry schenkten sie einen Rucksack, in den zehnmal mehr passte, als es den Anschein hatte und Draco einen kristallenen Briefbeschwerer in Form eines Drachens, der, wenn man den richtigen Zauberspruch sagte, majestätisch durch das Zimmer flog.

„Das ist hübsch", meinte Harry, als der Drache sich wieder niederließ. „Hör mal Draco, morgen sind wir einen Monat zusammen. Wir könnten Essen gehen, um das zu feiern."

Draco schaute ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Klaaar. Harry. Ich werde mit dem Ministerium reden, damit sie unsere Haftbefehle kurz annullieren und dann können wir dahin gehen, wohin du auch immer willst!"

„Sei nicht so paranoid! Wir waren schon hundert Mal in Muggellondon."

„Ja, wir hatten auch gute Gründe und immer den Zauberstab bereit."

„Wie als wir Geschenke für die Sonnwendfeier gekauft haben? Und manchmal gehen du, Adrian und Vince in eine Schwulenbar."

Vince stand nicht wirklich auf Männer, aber keine Frau im Kloster wollte mit ihm ins Bett gehen, sodass er ab und zu mit Draco und Adrian mitgegangen war. „Wenn sie mit dem Rücken zu mir sind, ist es mir egal!" So Vinces Meinung zu diesem Thema.

„Ja, mit Vielsafttrank. Aber gut, wenn du willst nehmen wir ihn und gehen aus."

„Ich mag Vielsafttrank nicht, der ist eklig. Außerdem möchte ich dein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich mit dir ausgehe und nicht das von irgendeinem Typen."

„Dann kannst du es vergessen. Die Muggelauroren suchen mich auch, denn das Ministerium hat ihnen meine Daten gegeben. Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn sie das nicht auch mit deinen gemacht hätten."

Harry schnaubte frustriert und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, verdammt noch mal.

„Und wenn wir einen Confundus-Zauber anwenden?"

„Auroren können den Confundus-Zauber lösen."

„Das weiß ich, Malfoy, ich bin ein verdammter Auror. Aber die Auroren spazieren nicht in der Muggelwelt herum und sprechen Anti-Confundus-Zauber nur um zu sehen, ob sie zufällig jemanden entdecken. Und uns ist ja wohl klar, dass in einer Stadt mit sechs Millionen Einwohner, es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, auf einen Zauberer, geschweige denn auf einen Auror zu treffen, oder?" Harry merkte wie Dracos Widerstand schwand, so bohrte er weiter und begann Dracos Bein zu streicheln. „Ich muss dich wirklich zum Essen ausführen und dann ins Kino!"

„Ins Kino?"

„Ja genau. Warst du schon mal in einem Kino?"

„Nein."

„Siehst du. In etwa fünf Tagen schnappen wir uns den Bastard Robards und, wie du schon gesagt hast, könnte alles passieren. Es ist nicht so, dass ich glaube es wird schief gehen, aber... scheiße... aber was wir wissen ist, dass wir an Sylvester tot sein könnten und ich will ein Date mit dir haben, wie es üblich ist."

Draco war perplex, aber auch amüsiert.

„Das wird ein interessantes Date werden, wenn wir beide an unseren drohenden Tod denken."

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Schau… Wenn du willst, können wir in eine andere Stadt gehen. Ich brauche nur ein Restaurant und ein ordentliches Kino."

Nach ein paar Sekunden Bedenkzeit, nickte Draco schließlich.

„Also gut. Aber zu keinem ein Wort. Das letzte, was ich jetzt brauche ist, dass das Schule macht und plötzlich alle Pärchen nach London gehen wollen, um sich von den Auroren schnappen zu lassen."

--

Obwohl Weihnachten war, war es im Kloster ein Tag wie jeder andere, sodass auch die Trainingsstunden stattfanden. Harry gefielen diese Stunden, in denen sie Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber übten, obwohl er schon manches Mal mit einer ungewünschten Nebenwirkung aus dem Training gegangen war. Erst halfen sie den Jüngeren Zauber auszuführen und dann kämpften sie Zwei gegen Zwei. Harry trainierte oft mit Blaise zusammen, der, auch der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste der kleinen Schule war und somit auch das Training leitete, oder mit Narcissa oder Theo. Draco hatte noch nie gegen ihn gekämpft, genauso wenig wie er im Cruciatus-Training mit ihm gepaart werden wollte. Harry hatte das erst überrascht und dann gefreut.

An diesem Tag übten sie den Protecto. Harry arbeitete wieder mit Blaise zusammen und bombardierte Blaises Schutzschild mit immer stärkeren Zaubern, um dessen Kraft zu testen. Dies war eine Übung, die es so ähnlich auch auf der Aurorenschule gab. Plötzlich gab Theo zu seiner rechten einen kleinen Schrei von sich als sein Schild brach und er durch einen Expelliarmus auf seinem Hintern landete. Blaise wurde dadurch abgelenkt und Harry, der auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet hatte schoss sein stärkstes Aguamenti auf Blaise. Dieser wurde von dem Wasser nach hinten geschleudert, wurde pitschnass und spuckte Wasser. Draco, Adrian und selbst Theo, der noch auf dem Boden saß, lachten los. Blaise stand auf, schaute Draco direkt an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenigsten habe ich den Mumm mit ihm zu üben, was mehr ist, als man von anderen sagen kann."

Dracos Lachen war wie weggewischt.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Blaise?"

Harry beobachtete beunruhigt wie alle innehielten, um zu sehen, was los war und Narcissa spießte Blaise mit Blicken auf. Aber Blaise stichelte weiter.

„Keine Sorge Draco. Ich verstehe es. Schließlich konntest du in Hogwarts auch nie gegen ihn gewinnen. Bei nichts. Es ist normal, dass du... diese Erfahrung nicht wiederholen möchtest."

Das ging unter die Gürtellinie und Harry verspürte den Wunsch Blaise am Kragen zu packen und ihn gegen die Wand zu knallen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass, wenn er Draco vor seiner Gruppe bloßstellen würde, es die Situation nur verschlimmern würde. Was er befürchtete war, dass die einzige Lösung für dieses Problem ein Duell zwischen den beiden sein könnte. Draco war ziemlich angepisst und wenn man in so einer Lage mit heiler Haut davonkommen wollte, war die einzige Möglichkeit ernsthaft mit ihm zu kämpfen.

Draco schaute Blaise an, als existierten nur sie beide, versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und lächelte ihm dann fast gleichgültig zu.

„Harry ist der Junge-der-lebt, hast du das vergessen? Nicht einmal Voldemort hatte eine Chance gegen ihn. Wieso denkst du, ich hätte eine?"

„Das denke ich gar nicht. Lass gut sein Draco." Blaise schaute zu Harry. „Machen wir weiter?"

Aber Draco baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Wir machen das jetzt so, Blaise. Ich stelle mich Harry..., nachdem ich gegen dich gekämpft habe. Was meinst du? Abgemacht?"

Harry sah Dracos Gesicht nicht, wohl aber das von Blaise und dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach zu schließen würde er akzeptieren, auch wenn ihn das in die Krankenstation bringen würde, nur um ihn zu zwingen Draco vor allen zu erniedrigen.

„Du bist ein Arsch, Blaise. Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen gegen Draco zu kämpfen!"

Blaise lachte.

„Oh Draco, wie süß. Er will dir nicht Aua machen!"

Draco drehte sich, um Harry einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir!" Er schaute wieder zu Blaise. „Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort von dir, Zabini! Ja oder Nein?"

Die zwei Duelle schienen unausweichlich zu sein, als sich Narcissa ihnen mit missbilligendem Blick näherte.

„Ein Kampf, um zu sehen wer von euch der größte Idiot ist, wäre bestimmt sehr heftig.", zischte sie wütend. „Vielleicht habt ihr die Güte, euch daran zu erinnern was wir Samstagabend vorhaben. Wenn ihr euch so verhalten wollt, wäre es besser wir ergeben uns gleich den Auroren und sparen uns die Unannehmlichkeiten!"

Harry sah, dass diese Ansprache nicht ihre Wirkung verfehlte. Draco und Blaise tauschten einen unversöhnlichen Blick aus, aber beide wussten, dass das hier nicht das Ende war. Zumindestens bis nach Samstag. Blaise, der schließlich den Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, warf Draco ein Lächeln zu, das wohl versöhnlich sein sollte.

„Im Moment mache ich mir mehr Sorgen, mir wieder eine Bronchitis einzufangen, als um meine Männlichkeit. Ich denke ich bin dafür, mich erst abtrocknen zu gehen und etwas Warmes zu trinken. Ihr zwei könnt machen, was ihr wollt!"

Draco akzeptierte diese Rückzugsstrategie und wendete sich den anderen zu.

„Wir machen weiter. Harry, wir üben zusammen, in Ordnung?", bat Draco mit neutraler Stimme. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass der Aguamenti als Angriffszauber eingesetzt wurde und ich will wissen, ob meine Schilde stark genug sind!"

Harry verstand nicht, was los war. Nun wollte er doch gegen ihn antreten? Aber Draco schien doch nicht mehr so wütend zu sein wie vorher. Vielleicht wollte er nur zeigen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, etwas angeschlagen aus einem Duell mit ihm zu gehen. Unentschlossen nickte er und begann immer stärker werdende Aguamentis in Richtung Draco zu schleudern. Draco beruhigte sich langsam wieder und man konnte sehen, dass er das Ganze als eine einfache Übung ansah. Als der Wasserstahl seinen Protecto Zauber durchschlug und er genauso nach hinten geschleudert wurde wie Blaise zuvor, stand er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wieder auf und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, um das Wasser wieder loszuwerden.

„Jetzt brauche ich schon nicht mehr duschen!"

„Willst du den Aguamenti an mir ausprobieren?", fragte Harry, während Draco sich mit einem Zauber trocknete.

„Ihr könnt weiter machen, wenn ihr wollt, aber die Zeit ist schon um", informierte Narcissa sie, die mit Theo geübt hatte.

„Dann ein anderes Mal!"

Draco ging zu jedem hin, um sich zu versichern, dass alle in Ordnung waren und verteilte hier und da ein Lob. Währenddessen stellte sich Narcissa zu Harry, der, wie immer, auf Draco wartete, um mit ihm zusammen zu gehen.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen würdest."

„Draco? Wieso?"

„Ich denke, dass er im Moment nicht mit dir zusammen sein will."

Als hätte er es gerochen, von wem sie redeten, näherte sich Draco ihnen.

„Wieso geht ihr nicht?", fragte er und schaute dabei nur seine Mutter an. „Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Draco..."

Der Angesprochene schaute Harry nun an und dieser bemerkte wie aufgebracht und wütend er war.

„Lass mich alleine Harry. Ich meine es ernst."

„Aber..."

„Sag. Jetzt. Nichts!", zischte Draco und wendete sich ab. Es schien, als würde ein Blick oder eine Berührung von Harry reichen, um ihm zum Explodieren zu bringen.

„Gehen wir, Harry. Es ist wirklich besser so!"

Harry ließ sich von Narcissa rausführen, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass es Draco vollkommen Ernst war, aber er verstand nicht, warum. Als sie den Saal verlassen hatten, blickte er Narcissa auf eine Erklärung hoffend an.

„Ist es, weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht gegen ihn kämpfen will?"

„Das hat nicht wirklich geholfen, aber es ist nicht deswegen."

„Sondern? Wieso ist er wütend auf mich, wenn es doch Blaise war, der ihn vor den Leuten bloßstellen wollte?"

„Nein, Blaise... Harry, wenn du den Eindruck hattest, dass Blaise seinen Mut oder seine Stellung in Frage gestellt hast, irrst du dich. Draco unterwirft sich jeden Abend immer den stärksten Crucios ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und es gibt niemanden, der so dumm ist zu denken, dass mein Sohn stärker ist als du. Er braucht niemanden, der das glaubt, um seine Stellung als Anführer beizubehalten." Narcissa presste die Lippen einen Moment zusammen.

„Das, was Blaise versucht hat, war einen persönlichen Streit zwischen euch beiden zu provozieren. Es ist nicht mehr als seine Rache dafür, dass deine Freundin zu uns gekommen ist."

„Einen Streit? Damit ich Draco vor allen besiege?"

Narcissa schaute ihn an, als seien all ihre Vermutungen, dass er geistig zurückgeblieben war, gerade bestätigt worden.

„Potter, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass niemand glaubt, dass Draco stärker ist als du. In einem fairen Kampf, erwartet niemand etwas anderes als deinen Sieg." Sie holte tief Luft und stieß diese wieder aus. „Aber, das heißt nicht, dass mein Sohn es mag, dass man es ihm vor allen ins Gesicht reibt, dass er dich in Hogwarts weder im Quidditch noch bei einem Streit besiegt hat oder, dass du ihn viele Male blamiert hast."

Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

„Ich hatte angenommen Vergangenes sei vergeben und vergessen. Von beiden Seiten aus. Draco war auch nicht gerade eine Freude meines Lebens in der Schule."

„Das weiß ich doch. Harry... Draco ist wütend auf dich und er ist wütend auf Blaise, aber vor allem ist er wütend auf sich selbst, weil er auf dich wütend ist. Und weil er nun mal in dieser Lage steckt, will er alleine sein, bis er sich beruhigt hat, um nicht am Ende mit dir zu streiten, was genau das wäre, was Blaise wollte."

Harry wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass es irgendwo eine Gebrauchsanweisung für Slytherins gab.

„Wieso wollte Blaise, dass wir streiten? Wieso stört es ihn so sehr, dass Draco Hermione hergebracht hat?"

Dieses Mal musste er etwas auf Narcissas Antwort warten.

„Weil er niemanden geholt hat, als die Mutter von Victor gestorben ist." Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet und er schaute sie überrascht an. „Aber es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Mariya war ein bulgarisches Mädchen, das das Dunkle Mal zusammen mit ihrem Vater angenommen hat. Blaise und sie verliebten sich ineinander und er konnte sie überzeugen mit uns zu fliehen. Im neunten Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft bekam sie plötzlich starke Blutungen. Aber sie hatte das Mal. Wenn wir sie ins St Mungos gebracht hätten, hätte sie nach der Entbindung den Kuss bekommen. Damals war das noch üblich."

„Ich weiß."

„Draco war kurz davor einen Medizauberer zu entführen und ihm danach die Erinnerung zu löschen, aber es ging alles sehr schnell. Sie starb innerhalb weniger Stunden und das Einzige, was wir noch tun konnten, war das Baby zu retten. Blaise weiß, dass es nicht Dracos Schuld war, dass niemand Schuld hat. Aber als Hermione kam... das hat alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Lass ihn alleine, Harry. Wenn es ihm besser geht, kommt er zu dir."

--

Harry sah Draco erst ein paar Stunden später wieder. Er war draußen und schaute Adrian und Miles Bletchey zu, die Eins-gegen-eins Quidditch spielten, wer als erster sieben Punkte erreichte, gewann. Es war ein aufregendes Spiel und er merkte nicht, dass Draco neben ihm stand, bis dieser die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Hallo, wer gewinnt?"

„Adrian, drei zu eins. Wenn er den Snitch fängt, gewinnt er."

Draco schwieg eine Weile und schaute den Spielern zu.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?"

Harry nickte und sie wanderten ziellos über das Klostergelände. Draco war ruhig, aber es schien so, als wollte er etwas sagen, hatte sich aber noch nicht dazu durchringen können. Nach einer Weile streichelte er Harrys Handrücken und lächelte ihn an.

„Wie stehen meine Chancen ohne Erklärung davonzukommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry. „Aber es würde mich freuen, wenn du mir eine gibst."

Draco nickte und ließ den Kopf kurz hängen, als würde er einsehen, dass Harry Recht hatte.

„Ich habe es gehasst, wenn ich wieder gegen dich verloren hatte. Ich wurde richtiggehend krank. Es gefällt mit nicht, daran erinnert zu werden."

Harry war aufgrund der plötzlichen Erklärung etwas überrascht.

„Draco, mit unserer Vergangenheit wird das ab und zu passieren."

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß... Harry, ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe, so zu reagieren, nachdem, was du mir alles verziehen hast. Und schließlich musst du dich auch nicht dafür entschuldigen immer gegen mich zu gewinnen. Deswegen wollte ich, dass du mich alleine lässt, verstehst du? Damit ich nichts ungerechtes sage oder etwas, was ich später bereut hätte. Damit du nicht siehst, wenn ich mich wie ein Arsch aufführe." Er machte eine schwer zu deutende Geste. „Obwohl das für dich ja nichts Neues wäre."

Harry runzelte die Stirn leicht und dachte nach.

„Willst du deswegen nie gegen mich Quidditch spielen?"

Draco verspannte sich und wendete den Blick ab.

„Ich kann es ertragen ab und an zu verlieren, aber gegen dich verliere ich immer."

„Draco, wir konkurrieren nicht mehr um den Hauspokal!"

„Du verstehst nicht, Harry. Es handelt sich nicht nur um verlieren und fertig. Es ist, als würde ich wieder zu einem Kind werden und meinen Vater zuhören, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass du mal wieder gewonnen hast oder dass Granger mal wieder bessere Noten bekommen hat als ich. Ich... ich habe dir die Schuld dafür gegeben, was er mit mir gemacht hat, verstehst du? Ich will mich nicht mehr so fühlen, ich will dich nicht mehr hassen wie damals!"

Harry verstand, dass Blaise dies alles gewusst haben musste, aber die Erwähnung von Lucius zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was hat dein Vater mit dir gemacht?"

Draco schien sich noch mehr zu verspannen.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

„Ich habe dir schon erzählt wie es war, mit den Dursleys zu leben. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn dir die Leute schaden, die sich eigentlich um dich kümmern sollten. Schau, das letzte was ich will ist, dass wir uns in die Arme fallen und zu heulen anfangen und uns gegenseitig wegen unserer harten Kindheit bemitleiden. Aber ich möchte mehr von dir wissen, Draco. Und, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, mir sind auch die schlechten Dinge wichtig."

Draco schwieg einige Momente, sodass Harry dachte, er würde nicht mehr antworten. Aber er tat es, vermied jedoch jeglichen Blickkontakt.

„Wenn man es erzählt, scheint es nicht so schlimm zu sein. Aber als ich klein war, konnte mir das Gefühl, nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprochen zu haben, nächtelang den Schlaf rauben. Wenn ich ihn sagen hörte... dass ich nicht mal die Luft wert sei, die ich atme und dass es besser gewesen wäre, ich wäre nie geboren worden... wollte ich sterben. Ich schwor mir, dass ich noch kälter sein würde, ein noch größeres Arschloch, dass ich dich besiegen würde. Aber egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengte der Sohn zu sein, den er wollte, er schien immer enttäuscht zu sein. Und ich, ich liebte ihn. Du hast deine Verwandten gehasst und das macht es leichter, glaub' mir. Ich hätte alles getan, um seine Anerkennung zu bekommen."

Das war wahr. Einige der wenigen Dinge, vielleicht das Einzige, was er in der Schule an Draco gut fand, war, dass er seinen Vater bewunderte. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Natürlich war Lucius das nicht wert gewesen, aber Harry, der immer die Neugierde aller Waisen wie es war Eltern zu haben, hatte, war in der Lage, zu schätzen, das Draco ihn so verehrte.

„Ich war immer der Meinung, dass du deinen Vater viel mehr geachtet hast, als er es verdient hatte. Du hast ihn angesehen als wäre er das Beste im Universum." Draco nickte und Harry beschloss die Frage zu stellen, über die er sich schon so oft den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. „Wieso ist er nicht hier? Wollte er bei Voldemort bleiben?"

Draco biss die Zähne etwas aufeinander und betrachtete intensiv seine Schuhe, bevor er antwortete. In der Ferne konnte man Aufruhr hören. Einer der Spieler musste den Snitch gefangen haben. Dann hob Draco den Blick und schaute Harry dieses Mal in die Augen als er antwortete.

„Mein Vater floh mit den anderen aus Askaban, bereit an seiner Seite zu kämpfen und seine Gunst wieder zu erlangen. Zu der Zeit, hatte Voldemort schon lange aufgehört mich dafür zu bestrafen, dass ich Dumbledore nicht töten konnte und hatte mich zu einem seiner Stellvertreter gemacht. Mein Vater war dennoch in seiner Gunst gesunken, weil er sich hatte gefangen nehmen lassen und dem Monster gefiel es, ihn wie ein Stück Dreck zu behandeln. Er stellte ihn sogar einige Male unter meinen Befehl. Das gefiel meinem Vater nicht wirklich, aber... was hätte er machen sollen?"

„Habt ihr ihm von euren Fluchtplänen erzählt, dass ihr Spione des Ordens seid?"

„Harry, wenn ich diese Dummheit begangen hätte, stände ich jetzt nicht vor dir. Mein Vater glaubte an diesen größenwahnsinnigen Mörder. Und in diesen Moment sah es für unsere Seite schlecht aus. Ich meine deine und meine Seite. Mein Vater hatte keinen Grund, Voldemort zu verraten, und wir merkten sofort, dass wir ihm nicht trauen können."

„Was ist passiert?"

Draco lachte ein freudloses Lachen.

„Meine Mutter sagt, dass Askaban ihn hat überschnappen lassen, dass er vollkommen verrückt geworden war und deswegen tat er das, was er getan hat. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es deswegen war. Ich glaube im Grunde wollte er immer, dass ich mich unterlegen fühle, damit er auftrumpfen konnte. Als er sah, dass ich ihm überlegen war, dass Voldemort mir mehr vertraute als ihm, begann er mich wirklich zu hassen. Obwohl... wahrscheinlich wäre es nie soweit gekommen, wenn meine Mutter nicht schwanger geworden wäre."

„Warum?"

Draco steckte die Hände in die Taschen.

„Wenige Tage, nachdem sie es meinem Vater erzählt hatte, begann er merkwürdige Sachen zu sagen. Wie, dass er mit mir viele Fehler begangen hätte und dass er es bei meinem Bruder besser machen würde. Oder, dass das Kind bestimmt der Sohn werden würde, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Ein echter Malfoy. Meine Mutter hat es Severus erzählt und er mir. Severus und ich haben daraufhin einen Riesenstreit fingiert, mit Unverzeihlichen und allem drum und darn, und wir verhielten uns so, als könnten wir uns nicht mehr ertragen. Er und mein Vater waren immer Freunde, sodass, als er sah, dass Severus sich nicht mehr mit mir traf ihm erzählte, dass er plante mich loszuwerden."

„Dich loswerden?", fragte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

„Mich umzubringen. Zu der Zeit fehlten nur noch ein paar Tage zu unserer Flucht. Severus versicherte sich, dass er vorher nichts geplant hatte und meine Mutter und ich verhielten uns so, als wüssten wie von nichts und schlossen die Vorbereitungen ab. Die Abmachung mit Moody enthielt unter anderem, dass wir so viele Verluste in den Reihen der Todesser verursachen wie möglich, bevor wir fliehen. Ich habe meinen Vater getötet."

Harry konnte nicht verstehen wie er das alles ohne einem einzigen Zittern in der Stimme hatte erzählen können, ohne eine Gefühlsregung in den Augen.

„Draco..."

„Seither sind neun Jahre vergangen", fuhr Draco etwas sanfter fort. „Alles, was du mir sagen willst, wurde mir schon gesagt und ich will es nicht wieder hören. Und alles was du glaubst, wie ich mich jetzt fühle, habe ich schon gefühlt und ich will mich nicht daran erinnern. Das Einzige was für mich wichtig ist, dass, wenn Altair es erfährt, er es versteht."

Harry hätte ihn gerne umarmt, geküsst und ihm gesagt, dass es ihm leid tat, aber er verstand, dass Draco das alles hinter sich lassen wollte. Ihn so zu trösten als ginge es um kürzlich Geschehenes würde ihm nicht helfen, sich besser zu fühlen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es verstehen wird. Dein Bruder mag dich sehr." Draco lächelte leicht, das vielleicht bedeutete, dass es ihn freute zu wissen, dass sein Bruder ihn mochte oder dass er dankbar für die Worte war oder beides. „Weiß deine Mutter es? Wissen es die anderen?"

„Meine Mutter weiß es. Die anderen können es sich denken. Hat dir wirklich noch niemand darüber etwas erzählt?"

„Nein."

Draco nickte abwesend.

„Besser so." Harry konnte fast sehen wie er die Erinnerung an einen Ort in seinem Kopf verbannte, wo sie für immer bleiben sollte. „Also, Harry, ich weiß, dass dich das heute etwas aus der Bahn geworfen hat, aber für mich ist das vergessen, ich bin kurz davor zu erfrieren und das Einzige was ich will, ist, dass du mir einen Kuss gibst und wir vergessen, was während des Trainings geschehen ist, also... "

Harry nahm an, wenn Draco das machen konnte, konnte er es auch, also lächelte er ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss, in den er all seine Gefühle für Draco legte.

„Natürlich", sagte Harry, schlang einen Arm um Dracos Taille, um ihn zu wärmen. „Gehen wir rein!"

--

Am nächsten Tag um sieben Uhr abends apparierten Harry und Draco in das Stadtzentrum von London. Es war sehr kalt, sodass beide in Mützen und Schals eingepackt waren, was auch half unerkannt zu bleiben. Harry, der sich lange über dieses Date Gedanken gemacht hatte, führte Draco zu McDonalds. Natürlich war es nicht das beste Restaurant, aber er wollte das Gefühl haben, dass sie zwei normale Männer waren. Draco beäugte das Lokal neugierig, das vor allem von Familien, Jugendlichen und Touristen besucht wurde. Er zeigte auf einen Tisch, von dem aus sie die Tür im Auge behalten konnten.

„Wir müssen erst bestellen", erklärte Harry ihm und führte ihn an die Theke.

Draco ließ sich führen, obwohl er schon erste Anzeichen der Unzufriedenheit zeigte.

„Gibt es hier nur Hamburger?"

„Eigentlich schon. Du musst schon von diesem Laden gehört haben, oder von BurgerKing."

„Ich bin einige Male daran vorbeigegangen", bestätigte Draco und las sich die Menüs auf den Leuchttafeln durch. „Ist das Englisch? Ich versteh' kein Wort! Was ist McNugggets? Und McFurry? Was bestellst du?"

„Menü Nummer Vier mit großen Pommes, Hähnchensalat, Cola und einem Schokoladeneis."

Draco befragte ihn zu den Zutaten von etwa der Hälfte der Hamburger und bestellte schließlich einen McRoyal mit Käse. Als sie warteten wollte er wissen, warum die Kellner das Essen nicht an den Tisch brachten, wieso diese so furchtbar angezogen waren, warum die Servietten aus Papier waren und das Gedeck aus Plastik. Harry versuchte ihm so gut wie möglich zu antworten, dachte aber noch nicht, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war hierher zu kommen, bis er sah wie Draco seinen Hamburger einer Autopsie unterzog, bevor er alles wieder an Ort und Stelle legte und dann vorsichtig ein wenig davon probierte.

„Sie schmecken nicht wie die Hamburger, die ich kenne."

„Sie sind lecker. Probier die Pommes."

Draco griff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine und biss ein Stückchen ab.

„Sie schmecken nicht wie die Pommes, die ich kenne."

„Also, ich finde sie klasse", antwortete Harry und steckte sich eine Handvoll Pommes in den Mund.

Draco biss wieder ein Stück von seinem Hamburger ab.

„Bist du sicher, dass das Rindfleisch ist?"

Harry bejahte, aber eher um Draco zu beruhigen als aus Überzeugung und trank von seiner Cola.

„Das ist kein normales Restaurant, Draco. Das ist der Witz dabei. Hier kommst du nicht her um gut zu essen, das Essen hier ist Müll."

Draco, der währenddessen mutig weitergegessen hatte, schaute ihn entsetzt an und spuckte das, was er ihm Mund hatte ganz un-malfoyisch auf sein Tablett.

„Bist du verrückt? Essen aus Müll? Scheiße, Potter!"

„Nein, nein Draco...", beschwichtigte Harry lachend und schnappte Draco am Arm, damit dieser nicht abhauen konnte. „Es ist nicht Essen aus Müll! Sei kein Trottel! Man sagt das so, weil... weil es nicht sehr gesund ist, verstehst du?"

Dracos Meinung über diesen Ort wurde dadurch nicht wirklich verbessert.

„Und wieso, bei Salazar, willst du, dass wir was essen, was ungesund ist?" Er schaute sich ungläubig um. „Merlin, diese Muggel sind Idioten."

Harry wollte ihm erklären, dass es nicht so war, dass Hamburger essen vergleichbar damit war, ab und zu einen Schokoladenkuchen oder einen riesigen Eisbecher zu vernaschen, aber dann sagte er sich, dass es besser war, woanders hinzugehen. Draco das Essen nun sowieso nicht mehr genießen und er wollte, dass sie beide einen tollten Abend hatten.

„Okay, vergiss es. Gehen wir!"

Das musste er nicht zweimal sagen, aber als sie auf der Straße waren und er Draco mitteilte, dass sie zu einem anderen Restaurant gehen würden, was er mochte, schaute ihn Draco von der Seite an.

„Bist du sauer?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... ich habe noch nie jemanden zu einem ersten Date dorthin gebracht. Ich wollte nur... Na ja, ich bin nicht sicher, ob du es verstehst. Dort einen Hamburger essen und ins Kino zu gehen ist wie ganz normal zu sein."

„Für Muggel."

„Ja, für Muggel."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist es das, was du willst? Dich vollkommen normal zu fühlen?"

„Heute Abend ja. Aber es ist auch vollkommen normal, woanders Essen zu gehen und dann ins Kino. Also ist es egal. Hast du schon mal italienisch gegessen?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich war schon oft in Italien."

„Einen Block weiter gibt es einen Italiener, der sehr gut ist. Wir werden dort essen, mit echtem Gedeck und Stoffservietten und dann gehen wir ins Kino. Und wir werden den ganzen Abend nicht vom Kloster oder den Todessern reden, einverstanden?"

Draco nickte und entweder weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem Fastfood Restaurant hatte oder weil er gut gelaunt war, erzählte er Harry den ganzen Abend von den Kinderstreichen, die er zusammen mit Greg, Vince und Pansy gespielt hatte. Die vier Freunde kannten sich dank der Freundschaft ihrer Väter, seit ihrer Geburt und hatten daher tausende Abenteuer erlebt. Harry vermutete, dass Draco ihm nur das erzählte, bei dem er sicher war, dass es nicht gegen Harrys gryffindorische Prinzipien verstieß, aber er amüsierte sich genauso gut, als ob er von den Scherzen der Weasley-Zwillinge erzählen würde. Draco berichtete ihm von seinen Reisen nach Italien und in anderen Ländern und was er dort erlebt hatte. Fast all diese Reisen hatte er vor Hogwarts erlebt, aber sogar danach hatte er einmal einen ganzen Sommer in Südfrankreich verbracht und auch Deutschland, Ägypten und Nigeria besucht. Lucius hatte Geschäfte auf dem halben Globus getätigt.

„Dieser Tatsache ist es zu verdanken, dass wir einen Teil unseres Vermögens nach Voldemorts Fall retten konnten. Das Ministerium hat unsere Konten in England eingefroren, aber da hatten wir schon mit den Kobolden gesprochen, um direkten Zugang zu unseren Auslandskonten zu bekommen. Aber... das hat mit dem verbotenen Thema zu tun, also... erzähl ich dir lieber, wie wir Greg davon überzeugen konnten, dass er einen Troll als Vorfahre hatte."

Während des Essens tranken sie fast eine ganze Flasche Wein, daher war Harry schon etwas angeheitert als sie das Restaurant verließen. Das Kino war nicht weit entfernt und sie gingen schnell dorthin. Draco, dem immer kalt war, ging, auf der Suche nach Wärme, dicht neben Harry. Dieser legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, ohne den neugierigen oder abschätzigen Blicken, die sie ab und zu zugeworfen bekamen, Beachtung zu schenken. Draco interessierte es sogar noch weniger. Zwar achtete er in der Zaubererwelt kleinlichst darauf, dass alle seinen Status als Anführer respektierten, aber was die Muggel von ihm dachten, war ihm vollkommen egal. Im Kino angelangt sahen sie, dass es acht Filme zur Auswahl gab. Harry entdeckte das Plakat eines James Bond Films und dachte sich, dass er mit diesem Film wenig falsch machen konnte. Draco stellte die Hälfte des Filmes Fragen, weil er die Handlung nicht verstand. Er hatte in den letzten neun Jahren zwar viel über Muggel gelernt, aber hatte zum Beispiel keinen blassen Schimmer für was ein Computer gut sein sollte. Die andere Hälfte des Filmes hielt er Harrys Hand.

Als die Lichter wieder angingen versicherte Draco, dass es ihm gut gefallen hatte.

„Wirklich? Du kamst mir etwas... verloren vor."

„Ich?! Nein. Eher begierig darauf zu Lernen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn dir das Kino nicht gefallen hat..."

„Doch, doch", unterbrach in Draco, zog seine Jacke an und stand auf. „Das Kino war toll. Wir können mal wieder hingehen und einen anderen Film anschauen."

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist es auch normal, nachdem man einen Film gesehen hat, schlecht darüber zu reden. Also, wenn du kritisieren willst, bitte schön! Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er einen Oscar gewinnen wird."

„Was ist ein Oscar?", hakte Draco nach und das Paar, das vor ihnen ging, drehte sich ungläubig um.

Harry erklärte es ihm, während sie mit dem Rest der Leute nach draußen gingen. Die kalte Nachtluft sorgte dafür, dass Draco sich schnell seinen Schal umschlang und sie suchten eilig einen Ort, an dem sie ungesehen apparieren konnten. Draco zeigte auf einen Hof und sie gingen hinein. Einige Sekunden später waren sie auf dem Weg, der zum Kloster führte. In dem Gebäude brannte noch Licht, Zeichen dafür, dass noch viele wach waren.

„Glaubst du sie haben das Crucio-Training schon hinter sich?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich glaube schon". Harry schaute auf seine neue Armbanduhr.

„Besser so... sonst hätte ich noch Popcorn gekotzt." Draco legte eine Hand auf seinen Magen. „War das jetzt ein ganz normaler Abend? So wie du es wolltest?"

Harry lächelte etwas.

„Ja. Sehr normal. Hat es dir gefallen?"

„Ja. Außer als du mir Essen aus Müll serviert hast!"

„Nicht Essen aus Müll. Das Essen ist Müll!"

„Wie auch immer." Draco kickte einen Stein vom Weg. „Hey Harry... bei normalen Dates... da gibt es auch Sex, oder?"

Harry lachte los.

„Den besten!"

--

Wenn Harry nicht in einem Kloster wäre, wäre er zu der ketzerischen Schlussfolgerung gelangt, dass das Paradies in Draco zu sein schien, ihn unkontrolliert stöhnen zu hören. Als Harry sich zurückzog und sich neben Draco plumpsen ließ, war das Einzige was er wollte schlafen. Jedoch hatte er diese Rechnung ohne Draco gemacht, der noch reden wollte und zwar über ein Thema, das er nie erwartet hätte.

„Ist es das, was mit dir los war?", fragte Draco plötzlich neugierig. „Du wolltest dich normal fühlen?"

„Was mit mir los war?" Harry versuchte wach zu bleiben. „Was meinst du damit?"

Draco warf ihm eine Blick zu, der besagte, dass er schon immer Harrys schwache Punkte gefunden hatte.

„Na ja, als der Krieg zu Ende war, haben sie dir einen Platz im Zaubergamot angeboten. Das hat uns Pansy erzählt."

„Ja."

„Aber du hast nicht angenommen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war noch nicht einmal achtzehn. Die einzige Fähigkeit, von der ich bewiesen habe, dass ich es kann, war Voldemort zu töten. Ich dachte nicht, dass mich das als Mitglied des Zaubergamots qualifiziert."

Das war natürlich nur die halbe Wahrheit. Denn als Scrigmeour ihm den Platz angeboten hatte, hatte der achtzehnjährige Harry im Geiste geschrieen, bis er taub wurde: „Lasst mich in Ruhe! Lasst mich alle in Ruhe!"

„Denkst du etwa, du hättest es schlechter gemacht als all diese Idioten?", antwortet Draco. „Die, die Slytherin geschlossen haben, die dich zum Kuss verurteilt haben, die geglaubt haben, dass mein Vater im ersten Krieg unter dem Imperius stand? Harry, du hättest dich schon sehr anstrengen müssen, um dich der Dummheit, die im Tribunal herrscht, anzupassen. Du könntest der oberste Zauberer der Internationalen Konföderation der Zauberer werden, wenn du wollen würdest. Du nimmst nichts an und das verstehe ich nicht."

„Macht interessiert mich nicht."

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe.

„Du bist nicht an Macht interessiert? Du willst lieber, dass andere Macht über dich haben? Glaubst du, dass es der Gesellschaft in Händen von Leuten wie Scrigmeour, Dolores Umbridge und so weiter besser geht?"

„Darum geht es nicht."

„Nicht? Um was dann?"

Harry bemerkte, dass er darüber nachdenken musste, denn er kannte die Antwort nicht. Das war eine Frage, über die er nie nachgedacht hatte. In jenem Moment hatte er den Platz im Wizengamot abgelehnt, weil es ihm damals richtig vorgekommen war. Aber er war sich auch darüber im Klaren, dass er, wenn er an Macht dachte, unweigerlich Voldemort vor Augen hatte.

„Ich möchte nicht wie Voldemort enden. Macht verdirbt einen, Draco, dass kannst du nicht abstreiten."

Zuvor war Draco überrascht gewesen, nun war er weit darüber hinaus.

„Du meinst das ernst, dass Macht einen verdirbt? Harry, Macht bedeutet nicht, dass man Muggel tötet und die Welt erobern will. Es bedeutet, dass man nicht zulässt, dass andere einen erobern. Es ist... das zu tun, was du tun musst, weil du es kannst. Das hast du doch in Hogwarts verstanden. Wieso verstehst du es jetzt nicht mehr?"

Harry war nicht sehr zufrieden mit der Richtung, in die das Gespräch führte.

„Macht ist zu glauben, das Recht zu haben, über das Schicksal anderer bestimmen zu dürfen."

„Es gab immer Anführer und Gefolgsleute. Du bist ein geborener Anführer. Und du hast viel mehr Integrität als der ganze Zaubergamot zusammen. Du würdest es nicht schlecht machen, Harry."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das der richtige Augenblick ist, um meine politische Karriere zu starten", antwortete Harry sarkastisch.

Draco bemerkte endlich wie unwohl Harry sich fühlte, denn sein Ausdruck änderte sich.

„Gut, lassen wir das Thema für heute gut sein", meinte Draco versöhnlich. Dann streichelte er Harrys Hüfte. „Möchtest du, dass wir über deine Sexyness reden?"

„Sexyness? Das Wort hast du erfunden!"

„Dieses Wort entstand, als ich in die Pubertät gekommen bin, Harry. Aber man kann es auch auf dich anwenden."

„Ich habe also Sexyness, was?"

„Eine Menge, eine Menge!"

„Gut... dann reden wir davon."

--

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 20 Gawain Robards**

Harry versicherte sich noch einmal, dass er seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche hatte und beobachtete wie Draco seinen Flachmann mit dem Veritaserum in einer Innentasche seines Umhangs sicher verstaute.

„Bereit?"

Draco nickte, aber bevor er das Zimmer verlies, blickte er nochmals in den Spiegel, der an der Tür hing, und mit einer schnellen und sicherlich unbewussten Geste rückte Draco nochmals seine Haare zurecht. Harry lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Draco.

„Du, natürlich. Wir gehen um Robards zu entführen und du stoppst, um zu schauen, ob deine Haare gut aussehen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mit dieser Einstellung wirst du niemals zum „bestaussehendsten Justizflüchtling des Jahres" gewählt werden."

„Oh, jetzt weiß ich endlich was mir in letzter Zeit den Schlaf geraubt hat: das muss es gewesen sein."

Draco öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, sah aber, dass Greg näher kam und musterte diesen genau.

„Binde deine Schnürsenkel fest zu! Hast du deinen Zauberstab?"

„Ja, Draco, natürlich."

Als Greg seine Stiefel fest zugebunden hatte, gingen sie zum Ausgang. Die Leute wussten, dass sie zu einer wichtigen Mission aufbrachen, die das Leben aller nachhaltig ändern konnte, aber sie kannten keine Einzelheiten. Die Mehrheit hatte ihnen schon beim Abendessen, mehr oder weniger direkt, Glück gewünscht. Aber als sie schon an der Tür angelangt waren, wo Blaise und Narcissa auf sie warteten, kamen Victor und Altair angerannt.

„Draco, warte..."

„Was?"

Altair schaute ihn an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Nichts."

Draco wurde ungeduldig, aber Harry bemerkte, dass auch Victor seinem Vater nicht von der Seite wich.

„Sie wollen euch nur verabschieden, nicht wahr?"

Altair nickte und schaute wieder Draco an, der so aussah, als würde er nicht wissen, was er machen sollte. Schließlich, tätschelte er Altair etwas unsicher den Kopf.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns später. Fasst meine Sachen nicht an!" Er schaute zu Narcissa. „Bis nachher!".

„Seid vorsichtig!"

Harry, Draco, Blaise und Greg ließen die Mauern des Klosters hinter sich. Alle hatten ihren Besen dabei, damit sie fliehen konnten, sollte etwas schief gehen oder sollte jemand einen Anti-Apparationszauber sprechen. Harry merkte, dass sein Herz schon Adrenalin in seine Venen pumpte, all seine Sinne waren alarmiert, aber er war nicht sehr nervös, nur entschlossen Robards aus seinem Haus zu holen und ein Geständnis von ihm zu bekommen. Ab und zu warf er Greg einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, der ebenso schweigsam wie die anderen war. Am Abend zuvor hatte er Draco wieder gesagt, dass er es für einen Fehler hielt Greg mitzunehmen, dass dieser einen fatalen Fehler begehen würde und alles verloren sein würde, aber Draco hatte seine Meinung nicht geändert. Obwohl er sich mit Zabini nicht verstand, machte er sich um dessen Anwesenheit keine Sorgen. Wenigstens war er ein fähiger Zauberer, einer der Stärksten der Gruppe.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass er gekommen ist, um sich von mir zu verabschieden", sagte Draco plötzlich leise. Harry, der nicht wusste, von was Draco redete, schaute ihn fragend an. „Mein Bruder. Du weißt schon, Kinder schenken solchen Dingen eigentlich keine Beachtung."

„Er ist nicht mehr so jung.", antwortete Harry.

„Nein, ist er nicht mehr."

Harry hatte den Eindruck, Draco würde das bedauern und er vermutete, dass es wegen der vielen anderen Sachen war, die Altair nun bemerken konnte, wie die merkwürdige Situation in einem Kloster zu leben, oder er könnte fragen was mit seinem Vater war. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um darüber zu reden. Sie waren mittlerweile außerhalb der Apparationsgrenze angelangt und sie mussten zu den Robards.

Die Gruppe apparierte etwa zweihundert Meter vor das Haus der Robards, dessen Lichter in der Dunkelheit gut zu erkennen waren. Harry und Draco führten einige Zauber aus, um sich zu versichern, dass außer ihnen Vieren und den Bewohnern des Hauses niemand in der Nähe war.

„Niemand anderes ist da", flüsterte Draco.

Harry zog seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, den er sorgfältig zusammengefaltet unter sein Hemd gesteckt hatte, hervor.

„Bereit?"

Draco schaute zu Blaise und Greg und nickte.

„Wir sind bereit."

Harry nickte ebenfalls.

„Okay. Viel Glück!"

Draco hielt ihn zurück und flüstere in sein Ohr.

"Wenn dich der Dementor fängt und küsst, können wir immer noch ficken, aber es würde nicht mehr das Gleiche sein." Harry lachte kurz auf. Draco trennte sich von ihm, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Sei vorsichtig!"

Harry gab dem Impuls nach ihn mit verzweifelter Leidenschaft zu küssen.

„Oh, bitte...!", rief Blaise angeekelt aus. „Töte mich, Greg!"

Aber Harry schaute Draco in die Augen.

„Du auch!"

Harry warf seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über, um nicht zufällig von jemandem gesehen zu werden, stieg auf seinen Besen und hob ab. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Draco, flog er in Richtung des Hauses. Dracos Worte hallten ihm noch in seinen Ohren und verhinderten, dass das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwand, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich mehr Entschlossenheit wider als zuvor.

Er hatte schon mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht, als die Kälte zunahm und das Glücksgefühl zu schwinden begann. Alle seine Sinne waren nun in Alarmbereitschaft: Der Dementor kam auf ihn zu. In der Dunkelheit machte der schwarze Umhang, den die Kreatur trug, diese auch fast unsichtbar, aber Harry konnte sie etwa dreißig Meter von ihm entfernt ausmachen wie sie herangebraust kam. Die Dementoren waren zwar blind, konnten aber die Menschen anhand ihrer glücklichen Gefühle aufspüren.

Als der Dementor noch etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt war riss Harry den Besen herum und floh. Der Dementor folgte ihm. Harry fühlte wie die Verzweiflung langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff und er konzentrierte sich auf seine glücklichen Erinnerungen. Die Kreatur folgte ihm weiter und entfernte sich so immer mehr von dem Haus, das sie eigentlich beschützen sollte. Harry flog schneller und dachte weiter an Draco, um von der Verzweiflung nicht überwältigt zu werden und damit der Dementor seine Verfolgung nicht aufgab. Als er sich sicher war, dass er mindestens zwei Kilometer vom Haus entfernt war, zog er ein Stück Schokolade aus seiner Tasche, packte sie mit Hilfe seiner Zähne aus und biss ein großes Stück ab. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und drosselte seine Geschwindigkeit etwas, damit der Dementor ihn einholen konnte. An der Kälte in seinen Knochen, der Angst und der Verzweiflung, die in seinem Innern wuchsen, merkte er, dass der Dementor immer näher kam, aber er kannte diese Wirkung gut und ließ sich nicht weiter beeinflussen. Als das Monster noch etwa sechs oder sieben Meter entfernt war, leitete Harry ein waghalsiges Manöver ein und ging in einen Sturzflug über. Der Dementor, davon überrascht, konnte seine Richtung nicht so schnell wechseln und Harry positionierte sich mit einer Wende zwischen dem Haus der Robards und der Kreatur. Das Wesen hatte sich mittlerweile umgedreht und brauste auf Harry zu, der seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Expecto patronum!"

Ein greller weißer Strahl schoss aus dem Zauberstab und nahm die leuchtende Gestalt eines mächtigen Hirsches an. Der Patronus griff den Dementor mit gesenktem Kopf an und jagte ihn in die zum Haus entgegengesetzte Richtung. Harry schaute nicht weiter zu wie der Hirsch den Dementor wegjagte, denn er musste wissen, was bei Robards los war. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit raste er zurück und aß dabei den Rest der Schokolade.

Als Harry beim Haus ankam überzeugte er sich mit dem Zauberstab davon, dass es Draco und den anderen gelungen war die Schutzzauber, die das Haus des Aurors umgaben, zu deaktivieren. Im Garten lagen die bewusstlosen Crups. Ein blaues Licht, das in einem der Fenster aufblitze, sagte ihm, dass der Kampf noch nicht zu Ende war. Harry stieg vor der Tür von seinem Besen ab und, verborgen unter seinem Umhang, hörte er plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür und trat ein.

„Wenn ihr, meiner Frau auch nur ein Haar krümmt, bring' ich euch um!", hörte er Robards brüllen.

„Wir sind keine Mörder wie du und deine Freunde", antwortete Draco.

Harry erreichte das Esszimmer. Robards lag durch einen Incarcerus gelähmt am Boden und hatte aus Wut beinahe Schaum vor dem Mund. Goyle legte Robards' bewusstlose Frau auf ein Sofa. Robards Ausdruck wechselte zu echter Überraschung als er Harry erblickte, der unter seinem Umhang hervorgekommen war.

„Potter..."

Draco drehte sich um.

„Ach, da bist du ja."

Robards schaute Harry nervös an.

„Was hast du mit denen zu schaffen? Was...was wollt ihr von mir?"

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals, seit Voldemort, jemanden so gehasst zu haben.

„Wie lange hattest du schon geplant, meine Frau zu ermorden, Robards?", fragte er mit kaum versteckter Wut. „Hast du Ian Tennant selbst umgebracht?"

Der Auror riss die Augen erschrocken auf.

„Was? Bist du verrückt? Ich habe nichts gemacht!"

Draco stellte sich zwischen die beiden und schaute Harry mit kühler Entschlossenheit an.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick, Potter! Sei kein Idiot und beruhig' dich!"

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!", sagte Blaise angespannt.

„Ja, verschwinden wir!"

Harry sah wie Draco Robards packte und mit ihm disapparierte. Blaise und Goyle folgten ihm und Harry war kurz darauf auch mit einem Plopp verschwunden. Narcissa erwartete sie schon in der Scheune, von der Blaise erzählt hatte. Sie und Draco banden, einen sich mit aller Kraft wehrenden, Robards auf einem Stuhl fest. Der Auror schaute Narcissa an, als könnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Währenddessen aktivierte Harry den Portschlüssel, der Ron zu ihnen bringen sollte.

„Potter! Harry! Hör mir zu! Ich weiß nicht, was diese Leute dir über mich erzählt haben, aber du darfst ihnen nicht glauben. Das sind Todesser!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären das Robards' letzte Worte gewesen. Harry konnte sich in seiner Nähe kaum beherrschen und dass er mit ihm sprach, als wäre er unschuldig, half nicht unbedingt.

„Wenn du deinen Mund nochmals aufmachst, ohne dass man dich etwas gefragt hat, werde ich dir einen Crucio auf den Hals hetzen!", warnte Draco ihn.

Wie abgesprochen, apparierte Blaise zurück zum Kloster, denn sie konnten nicht das Leben von allen drei Anführern riskieren. Narcissa baute sich vor dem Auror auf und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Legilimens."

Von außen betrachtet, war der Zauberspruch nicht sehr beeindruckend. Es waren nur zwei Personen, die sich starr in die Augen blickten. Aber beiden war die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben und ihnen brach kurze Zeit später der Schweiß aus. Robards war ein ziemlich guter Okklumentiker, aber, obwohl er dagegen kämpfen konnte, war Narcissa eine Meisterin der Legilimentik, sodass Harry nicht daran zweifelte, dass sie sich durchsetzten würde. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie nicht wussten, wie viel Zeit sie hatten.

Ein Geräusch alarmierte Harry, dass jemand gekommen war. Drei Zauberstäbe, inklusive Harrys, zeigten auf den Neuankömmling. Als sie sahen, dass es sich um Ron handelte, senkten sie die Zauberstäbe wieder.

„Hallo, Harry. Lief alles nach Plan?" Harry nickte und bedeutete Ron, nicht so laut zu reden. Ron nickte, aber dann entdeckte er Narcissa und war so perplex wie Robards zuvor. „Das ist Narcissa Malfoy!"

Harry bedeutete ihm wieder leise zu sein, aber Dracos Mutter brach die Verbindung ab und drehte sich mit finsterem Gesicht zu Ron.

„Gibt es irgendwo einen Weasley, der nicht dumm ist?"

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Harry sie brüsk und mit einem harten Blick.

„Ich habe seine Treffen mit Lestrange gesehen. Wie du schon vermutet hattest, wollte er seine toten Familienmitglieder wiedererwecken."

„Was redest du da? Diese Frau lügt! Harry, hört nicht auf sie! Weasley!"

Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Letzte Warnung, Bastard!"

Harry ignorierte den Auror absichtlich und wandte sich Narcissa zu.

„Du kannst uns später sagen, was du noch in seinem Geist gesehen hast. Es ist besser, wenn wir ihm das Veritaserum gleich geben."

Narcissa schaute zu ihrem Sohn, der nickte und eine Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank aus der Tasche zog. Robards versuchte alles, damit der Trank nicht in seinem Magen landete, aber der Crucio hatte ihn geschwächt und Narcissa war auch nicht sehr geduldig.

„Es braucht einige Minuten, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten."

Draco wies Greg an nach draußen zu gehen und Wache zu stehen. Harry und Ron gingen zu Draco.

„Wie lief es? Hattet ihr viele Probleme?"

„Nein. Da wir wussten, um was für Schutzzauber es sich gehandelt hat, konnten wir sie sofort deaktivieren. Die Crups hingen uns innerhalb von fünf Sekunden an den Fersen, aber Blaise und Greg haben sich um sie gekümmert, während ich einen Anti-Apparationszauber gesprochen habe, damit die Robards nicht fliehen konnten. Dann sind wir ins Haus. Greg und ich suchten nach Robards; Der Arsch hat uns gleich zwei Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt, aber ich konnte ihn mit einem guten Expelliarmus überwältigen. Seine Frau wollte über das Flohnetzwerk fliehen; Blaise hat sie, kurz bevor sie im Kamin verschwand, erwischen können."

„Gut gemacht."

Harry betrachtete Ron und bemerkte dass dieser, obwohl er die Sache Robards sehr ernst nahm, von der Begegnung mit Narcissa und Greg sehr aufgewühlt war. Er hatte bestimmt geahnt, dass die beiden bei Draco waren, aber es war eine Sache es sich zu denken und dann mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Harry lächelte Ron beruhigend zu und Ron verzog das Gesicht. Er schien sagen zu wollen, dass er nie im Leben gedacht hätte, dass er einmal mit einer Handvoll Ex-Todesser den Chef der Auroren kidnappen würde.

„Er ist bereit", verkündete Narcissa.

Greg stand weiterhin Wache und Ron, Harry und Draco stellten sich vor den verschnürten Auror, der nun äußerst nervös und eingeschüchtert war. Er hätte nicht schuldiger aussehen können. Harry stellte ihm einige Kontrollfragen und begann das Verhör ohne Vorankündigung.

„Wer hat Ginny Weasley getötet?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Hast du jemanden angewiesen, sie zu ermorden?"

Der Auror verzog das Gesicht als hätte er Schmerzen, als würde er dagegen ankämpfen, ehrlich zu sein.

„Ja."

Ron schlug Robards so mit der Faust ins Gesicht, dass dieser samt Stuhl umkippte. Harry warf Ron einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu, weil er das Verhör unterbrochen hatte und stellte den Stuhl mit dem Auror wieder auf.

„Wusstest du, dass ich unschuldig bin?"

„Ja."

„Wieso habt ihr sie umgebracht?"

„Wir wollten dir eine Falle stellen."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir dein Blut für einen Zauber benötigten. Eigentlich waren wir noch nicht so weit, aber als du mir erzählt hast, dass du einen Zeugen des Mordes an den Wallaces gefunden hast, verstand ich sofort, dass wir es nicht riskieren konnten, dass du uns auf die Schliche kommst."

„Wenn ihr das in weniger als sechs Stunden regeln konnten, dann war es geplant, oder täusche ich mich da?"

Robards schüttelte den Kopf und gestand, dass sie ihn schon lange beschattet hatten. Die Todesser hatten herausgefunden, dass Ginny eine Affäre mit Schmidt hatte und der Notfallplan war Harry eine Falle zu stellen und seine Dementorisierung zu erreichen. So wollten sie sicherstellen, dass man sie nicht entdecken würde und sie hätten sein Blut dann einsetzen können, wenn der richtige Moment gekommen wäre. Nach Robards' Warnung, reagierten die Todesser schnell und hatten zudem das Glück auf ihrer Seite. Einer von ihnen hatte Harry, seit er das Fitnessstudio verlassen hatte, verfolgt und sah wie er mit Hermione gesprochen hatte. Er war schlau genug gewesen, um zu erkennen, dass es ein Extra-Vorteil wäre, sie als Zeugin zu haben und er schaffte es sie zu überrumpeln und zu entführen. Er hatte sie daraufhin an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, einen seiner Mitstreiter gerufen, der in dieser Art von Zaubern gut war und sie modifizierten ihr Gedächtnis.

Währendessen waren Lestrange und zwei weitere Todesser Schmidt gefolgt, belegten ihn mit dem Imperius und zwangen ihn zu Harrys Haus zu gehen, da sie wussten, dass Ginny dort war. Sie belegten sie auch mit einem Imperius und zwangen sie die Schutzzauber aufzuheben. Dann waren sie ins Haus eingedrungen. Harry fuhr Robards wütend an, dass er sich die Details sparen konnte.

„Hast du Marcus Belby umgebracht?"

„Nein."

„Hast du angewiesen ihn zu töten?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Er hat nicht aufgehört, Fragen über sich zu stellen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Malfoy die anderen Todesser nicht auch befreit hat."

„Hast du Ian Tennant ermordet?"

Robards hatte den Anstand, beschämt den Kopf zu senken.

„Ja."

Draco unterbrach sie ungeduldig.

„Stehst du in Kontakt zu Rodolphus Lestrange und seinen Leuten?"

„Ja."

„Weißt du, dass sie die Pforte zur Unterwelt suchen?"

„Ja."

„Wo befindet sich das Versteck der Todesser?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Wie kontaktierst du sie?"

„Ich schicke ihnen eine Eule mit einer Nachricht."

„Hast du irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt oder Verdacht, wo sie sich verstecken könnten?"

„Die Eulen kommen immer von Norden."

Das war nichts Neues. Die Auroren waren sich sicher, dass die Todesser in den Norden des Landes geflohen waren.

„Noch etwas?", hakte Draco nach. Robards presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um nicht antworten zu müssen. „Was weißt du noch über das Versteck von Lestrange und seinen Leuten?"

„Ich glaube sie verstecken sich in einem verlassenen Haus. Einem Muggelhaus in der Nähe von Middlesborough."

Harry tauschte mit Ron einen schnellen Blick aus, der dem Auror mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Ungläubigkeit zuhörte. Draco fragte weiter.

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon mit ihnen zusammen?"

Robards schaute ihn mit frustriertem Zorn an.

„Ich arbeite nicht mit ihnen zusammen! Ich wollte sie hintergehen!" Verzweifelt wendete er sich Harry zu. „Harry... Harry, du musst verstehen. Ich wollte sie hintergehen. Es ist wie sie gesagt hat: Ich wollte die Leute wieder lebendig machen, die nicht hätten sterben sollen. Verstehst du nicht? Meine Familie... Deine!"

„Und es war egal, wen du tötest, um dies zu erreichen, weil du sie wieder erweckt hättest, nicht wahr?", fragte Narcissa abschätzig.

„Ja! Ja!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Pforte funktioniert nicht auf diese Weise", sagte er gefährlich ruhig. Er hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm. Fast. Denn er konnte weder Ginny noch Ian Tennant vergessen. Nicht einmal Marcus Schmidt, den Liebhaber seiner Frau. „Wenn sich diese Pforte öffnet, verschwindet die Grenze zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten und das wäre die Hölle".

Robards schüttelte fast wie ein Kind den Kopf, das etwas nicht hören, nicht glauben wollte.

„Nein. Das ist nicht wahr. Man kann die Pforte kontrollieren."

„Wer hat dir das erzählt?", fragte Draco. "Sie?"

„Ja. Sie wollen Du-weißt-schon-wer und die anderen auferstehen lassen."

„Alle zusammen besitzen nicht einmal mehr einen halben Verstand!", antwortete Narcissa noch abschätziger.

„Wer weiß noch von der Pforte?", wollte Draco wissen. „Du hast von einem Zauber gesprochen. Was für einer?"

„Der Zauberspruch, der die Pforte öffnet", antwortete der Auror.

„Wie lautet dieser Spruch?"

„Ich kenne die Übersetzung, aber der Spruch muss im Original aufgesagt werden und ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, welche Sprache das ist."

„Wie lautet er?"

„Das Blut des Ersten gibt mir Kraft! Blut und Magie öffnet die Pforte! Ich rufe die verlorenen Seelen an und fordere meine Macht über den Tod ein!"

Harry sah wie Draco still die Worte nachsprach, um sie sich einzuprägen.

„Wer kennt den originalen Zauberspruch? Lestrange?"

„Er kennt ihn sicherlich. Aber ich weiß nicht, wer ihn sonst noch kennt. Er stand auf einem Pergament, das euer Meister besaß."

Die Worte waren äußerst ungünstig gewählt worden. Draco presste die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an Robards' Kehle und näherte sich ihm so, als wollte er ihn küssen.

„Ich habe keinen Meister, du Stück Dreck! ICH HABE KEINEN MEISTER!"

Harry packte ihn am Arm, um ihn von dem Auror wegzuziehen.

„Lass es, Draco! Lass es!"

Plötzlich kam ein Warnschrei von Greg.

„Draco, sie haben uns entdeckt"!

Einen Moment lang waren alle wie erstarrt. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl brachte das Fensterglas zum bersten und schlug wenige Zentimeter neben Narcissa ein.

„Scheiße!", rief Draco aus.

Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang hervor und warf ihn Ron zu.

„Nimm ihn und hau ab!"

Avada Kedavras begannen über sie zu regnen. Harry, der mit Incendios und Stupors dagegenhielt, hörte wie Draco Greg zurief, dass er den Auror packen und disapparieren sollte. Das folgende Schimpfwort gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass ein Anti-Apparationszauber über der Scheune lag.

„Nehmt die Besen!", befahl Draco und schlug mit einem Zauber ein Loch in die Decke.

Flüche flogen in und aus der Scheune, ließen grüne Flammen an den Wänden tanzen. Harry bemerkte, dass Narcissa auch Avada Kedavras einsetzte. War sie sich sicher, dass es nicht die Auroren waren oder war es ihr egal? Draco warf einen Besen seiner Mutter zu, die auf ihn stieg, einen Confundus sprach und durch das Loch in den Himmel schoß. „Los Greg!", schrie Draco.

Fast wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry ein Avada Kedrava auf Greg zu fliegen. Er hob die Hand, um ihn zu warnen, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Er schrie seinen Namen, während der tödliche grüne Blitz in Gregs Rücken schlug. Greg fiel leblos mit dem Chef der Auroren zu Boden. Ein erschütterter Draco starrte den toten Körper seines Freundes mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Nein..."

Harry packte ihn schnell und drückte ihm einen Besen in die Hand.

„Los! Los!" Draco schien unfähig zu reagieren und starrte benommen zu Greg. Harry zerrte verzweifelt an ihm. „Draco, wir müssen weg!"

Schließlich reagierte Draco und stieg auf den Besen und flog hinaus. Harry schoss zwei Avada Kedavras in Richtung Tür und folgte Draco, Robards zurücklassend. Als er draußen war, merkte er, dass sie noch immer in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Zwei Todesser auf Besen schwebten fast über ihnen. Draco und er waren, kurz bevor diese durch das Loch wollten, hinausgeflogen. Harry dachte nicht zweimal nach und griff einen mit einem Avada Kedavra an. Der grüne Strahl traf diesen an der Schulter, aber es reichte, um den Todesser tot zu Boden stürzen zu lassen. Zwei weitere Todesser tauchten aus dem Loch auf.

„Das ist Potter! Vorsichtig!"

„Malfoy, verräterischer Hund, wir werden dich lebendig vierteilen!"

Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen wie weit die Todesser noch entfernt waren: es konnten nicht mehr als fünfzehn Meter sein. Einer der Todesser, er glaubte Theo Notts Vater identifizieren zu können, schoss einen Avada Kedavra auf ihn ab, und er musste den Besen herumreißen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Ein anderer Avada Kedrava flog ein paar Meter an ihm, in die andere Richtung, vorbei; er stammte aus Dracos Zauberstab. Nott wich aus, knallte dabei aber gegen seinen Kumpanen und brachte sie beide aus dem Gleichgewicht; was Draco und Harry einen kleinen Vorteil einbrachte. Der dritte Todesser folgte ihnen jedoch immer noch mit dem gleichen Abstand.

Draco und er hatten die besseren Besen, aber sie mussten immer wieder zurückschauen, um den Flüchen auszuweichen und die ihrigen nach hinten zu schießen. Plötzlich traf ein roter Blitz, der vom Boden stammte, einen der etwas zurückliegenden Todesser und dieser fiel bewusstlos vom Besen. Harry wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit Draco und versuchte festzustellen, ob jemand dort unten war, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Viel zu beschäftigt, um das Geheimnis zu lüften, schoss er einen Expelliarmus ab, der den Todesser, der ihnen am nächsten war, dazu zwang scharf nach links auszuweichen. Da hatte er eine Idee und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Avis Oppugno!"

Hunderte von Vögeln schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und stürzten sich auf die Todesser, die sie verfolgten.

„Harry!", schrie Draco. „Apparier!"

Harry bemerkte, dass sie außerhalb des Wirkungskreises des Anti-Apparationszaubers waren.

„Du zuerst"

„Geh!"

„Du zuerst!"

„Ich muss meine Mutter finden!"

Die Todesser waren abgeschlagen, das hieß aber nicht, dass sie außer Gefahr waren. Harry sah wie sich zwei weitere näherten, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Er blickte wieder zu Draco, nur um zu sehen, wie dieser den Zauberstab auf sich zeigte und seine Silhouette sich in der Dunkelheit auflöste. Er hatte sich mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt.

„Draco!"

„APPARIER!"

Harry war nun viel nervöser als die gesamte Nacht über. Alles war außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie wussten nicht, wo Narcissa war, er wusste nicht wo Draco war, Greg war tot und er hatte immer noch vier Todesser auf seinen Fersen. Das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, um Draco zu helfen, war sie abzulenken. Er verwarf die Idee zu fliehen und schoss sämtliche Flüche, die ihm einfielen, auf die Todesser. Seine Magie war mächtig, mächtiger als die Voldemorts und für einige Minuten war er im Vorteil. Dann streifte ein Avada Kedavra seinen linken Arm, sodass sein Umhang aufriss und er einen erstickten Schrei losließ. Diese Unterbrechung seiner Attacke nutzen die Todesser um näher zu kommen. Harry, der sich bewusst darüber war, dass er nicht weiter fliegen und angreifen konnte, musste sich sein Aurorentraining in Erinnerung rufen um die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er konzentrierte sich und apparierte.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

--

**Kapitel 21: Nach dem Kampf**

Es war noch nie einfach gewesen, mitten in der Luft zu apparieren. Harry materialisierte sich zwei Meter über dem Boden wieder und schlug äußerst unelegant auf. Trotz des heftigen Sturzes, war er froh, dass er in einem Stück angekommen war und kein lebenswichtiges Körperteil zurückgelassen hatte. Der Arm schmerzte ihm als stünde er unter einem lokalen Cruciatius, ihm war, ob wegen des Schmerzes oder des Avada Kedavras, schlecht und kalter Schweiß brach ihm auf dem Rücken und unter den Achseln aus. Harry stellte sich, so gut es ging, hin und schleppte sich in Richtung Kloster.

„Harry!"

Verschwommen konnte er Crabbe und Theo ausmachen, die auf ihn zukamen. „Draco...", murmelte Harry.

„Ist er nicht bei dir?", fragte Theo besorgt. „Merlin, Harry was ist passiert?"

„Avada Kedavra...", antwortete Angesprochener mit noch schwächerer Stimme.

„Oh, Scheiße... Vince, bring ihn sofort zu Narcissa!"

Narcissa war hier, dachte Harry halb ohnmächtig, als Crabbe ihn wie ein fünfjähriges Kind hochhob. Und Draco... Oh, Merlin, wo war Draco? Er hörte Stimmen, ängstliche und beunruhigte Stimmen, die seinen Namen, den von Draco und Greg wiederholten. Harry bemerkte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund: es war Blut, er musste sich, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien, auf die Zunge gebissen haben. Harry wurde auf einer ebenen Oberfläche abgelegt, eine Trage vielleicht.

„Ein Avada Kedavra?", rief Narcissas Stimme.

Bestimmt ein Dutzend Heilzauber wurden über ihn, innerhalb von Sekunden, gesprochen. Der starke Schmerz in seinen Rippen ließ nach, aber das war nur eine kleine Erleichterung, denn sein linker Arm brannte immer noch so sehr als hätte er ihn in kochendes Öl gehalten. Arme halfen ihm sich aufzurichten und eine Phiole wurde an seinen Mund gesetzt.

„Trink!", forderte Narcissa ihn auf.

Harry gehorchte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er die Hälfte verschüttete.

„Draco...", wiederholte er immer noch kraftlos.

„Haben sie ihn getötet?", fragte Narcissa gepresst.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sie erlaubte sich erleichtert aufzuseufzen. Er musste noch einen zweiten Trank schlucken und schließlich nahm der Schmerz in seinem Arm auch etwas ab. Narcissa zog ihm das Hemd aus, um ihn besser untersuchen zu können. Überrascht schrie sie auf. Harry dachte, sie hätte etwas Schlimmes entdeckt, aber als er sie ansah, sah sie weniger besorgt aus als zuvor. Da fiel ihm ein, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte: die kleine Phiole mit den Phönixtränen, die er um den Hals trug. Narcissa öffnete sie, beschwor eine kleine Pipette herauf und tröpfelte eine Träne auf seine Zunge. Harry spürte die Wirkung fast sofort. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde erträglich, der kalte Schweiß und der Nebel in seinem Kopf verschwanden fast vollständig.

„Draco hat einen Desillusionierungs-Zauber auf sich gelegt und wollte dich suchen gehen."

Narcissa hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wo ist Greg?"

Harry senkte den Blick.

„Er ist tot", antwortete er leise.

Sie schloss einige Augenblicke die Augen und nickte kurz.

„Und Robards?"

„Wir habe ihn dort gelassen", sagte Harry und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

Narcissa legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, um ihn aufzuhalten, er setzte sich aber trotzdem hin. Je besser er sich fühlt, desto stärker wurde er von der Sorge um Draco und den Erinnerungen an das Geschehene aufgefressen. Er konnte hier nicht ruhig liegen, während Draco vielleicht in Gefahr war oder schlimmer.

„Ich muss mit Lavinia reden." Narcissa meinte Gregs Mutter „Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass Greg...?"

Harry hatte in seinem Leben schon zu viele Tote gesehen, daher nickte er nur. Narcissa ging und ließ ihn mit Daphne und der Mutter von Vince im Krankenflügel zurück, die alles mitgehört und nun Tränen in den Augen hatten. Wenn er nicht so viel Angst um Draco gehabt hätte, hätte er auch um Greg geweint.

Einige Minuten später kehrte Narcissa zurück.

„Weiß man etwas von Draco?", fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Nein. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser."

Sie machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab.

„Zu deinem Glück wollen dich die Todesser lebend. Der Avada Kedavra wurde nicht mit voller Kraft abgeschossen."

„Er hat mich nur gestreift."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wollte die Todesser ablenken, dass sie nicht Draco verfolgen."

Narcissa hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Harry, hatte plötzlich eine Idee. „Warum befiehlst du nicht Dipsy Draco zu suchen? Sie kann ihm sagen, dass du hier bist."

„Das habe ich schon getan. Wir müssten jeden Augenblick von ihr hören."

Harry schluckte schwer und versuchte positiv zu denken, war aber immer noch sehr besorgt. Unfähig weiter zu sitzen, versuchte er aufzustehen. Ihm wurde zwar etwas schwindelig, aber er konnte das Gleichgewicht halten und der Schwindel verschwand langsam. Narcissa schaute ihn wie eine Frau an, die gewohnt war mit Männern fertig zu werden, die zu starrköpfig waren, um mit gesundem Menschenverstand zu handeln. Harry nickte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Obwohl es schon spät nachts war, schliefen nur die kleinen Kinder. Als er zu den anderen in die Eingangshalle stieß, erinnerte er sich an seine eigene Ankunft. In diesem Moment hatte er gedacht, sie seien gekommen, um einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, aber er hat schon bald verstanden, dass, obwohl sie sicherlich neugierig gewesen waren ihn zu sehen, der Großteil der Leute aus Sorge um diejenige, die zu seiner Rettung aufgebrochen waren, wach geblieben waren.

Als er mit Narcissa in der Eingangshalle eintraf, sah er sich schnell von vielen umringt, die fragten, ob er in Ordnung sei. Die Nachricht, dass er wieder einen Avada Kedavra überlebt hatte, hatte schon die Runde gemacht. Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, dass der Fluch nicht mit der Absicht ihn zu töten auf ihn geschossen worden war, aber Narcissa schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und er schloss den Mund wieder. Er würde sie später nach dem Grund fragen. Harry wollte eigentlich nicht für etwas gelobt werden, um das er sich nicht verdient gemacht hatte, und es machte ihn sehr nervös, all diese Augen auf sich gerichtet zu wissen, die ihn anschauten, als käme er von einem anderen Planeten.

Die Hauselfe erschien plötzlich vor Narcissa.

„Dipsy hat Master Draco gefunden, Herrin. Master Draco kommt gleich.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung schwappte durch die Halle und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er endlich wieder atmen können.

„Verfolgen ihn die Todesser?"

„Nein, Herrin. Wenn die Todesser Master Draco verfolgt hätten, hätte Dipsy sie alle in ihre Einzelteile zersplittert. Dipsy ist eine gute Elfe und würde nie zulassen, dass man ihm schadet. Master Draco befahl mir mich der verlassenen Scheune zu nähern, um zu sehen, ob die Todesser noch dort waren und dass ich ihnen zu ihrem Versteck folgen sollte, aber als ich ankam sah ich viele Auroren und dann bin ich zurückgekehrt."

Narcissa lächelte der Elfe zu. „Gut gemacht, Dipsy."

Harry überraschte das Auftauchen der Auroren weniger als das der Todesser. Er verstand nicht, wer die letzteren alarmiert hatte. Vielleicht Robards selbst? Es konnte sein, dass dieser ein Alarmsystem in seinem Haus hatte, das ihn direkt mit seinen Komplizen verband, falls etwas schief ging und vielleicht hatte er Zeit gehabt dieses zu aktivieren. Oder waren sie verraten worden? Automatisch suchten seine Augen Blaise, der mit düsterem Gesicht bei den anderen stand. Wenn jemand sie verraten hatte, dann er. Nur fünf Personen kannten den Standpunkt der Scheune: Draco, Narcissa, Greg, Blaise und er selbst; und nur eine von diesen Personen war nicht in Gefahr gewesen, als die Todesser aufgetaucht waren.

Aber Harry war zu sehr um Draco besorgt, als dass er darüber weiter nachdenken konnte. Ungeduldig warteten sie auf seine Ankunft. Harry harrte aus, musste den Moment sehen, in dem er apparieren würde, aber die Minuten zogen sich langsam hin, ohne ein Zeichen von Draco.

Schließlich flog Caradoc, der Wache stand, zu ihnen und brüllte, dass Draco auf der andern Seite der Mauer appariert war. Harry strömte mit den anderen nach draußen, um ihn zu suchen. Jemand gab ihm einen groben Umhang und er warf ihn über, aber das einzige, was wichtig war, war Draco zu sehen und sich zu versichern, dass er in Ordnung war.

Dann sahen sie ihn kommen. Er trug Gregs toten Körper, durch einen Zauber leichter gemacht, auf den Armen. Draco schien unverletzt zu sein, aber der ernste Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verhinderte, dass seine Freunde ihn so herzlich begrüßten wie sie es gerne getan hätten. Nur Narcissa und Harry näherten sich ihm.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Wir müssen reden! Vince!" Crabbe löste sich aus der Gruppe und Harry wurde schlecht als er sah, dass dieser hemmungslos weinte.

„Bring ihn bitte zum Krankenflügel, ja? Theo, Daphne begleitet ihn."

Vince nahm den Körper seines Freundes äußerst vorsichtig und ging mit ihm in den Krankenflügel. Harry musste schwer schlucken als er ihn weggehen sah und näherte sich dann Draco.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Nein, Potter, mir geht es nicht gut", antwortete Draco trocken. „Wir gehen in mein Arbeitszimmer. Mutter, Blaise, wir müssen reden!"

Man konnte sehen, dass sich alle freuten ihn wieder zusehen, sie machten ihm aber schnell Platz. Harry, der während des Krieges viele Freunde verloren hatte, konnte sich vorstellen wie Draco sich fühlte und konnte nicht aufhören sich zu fragen wie er von der Suche nach seiner Mutter dazugekommen war Gregs Leiche zu bergen. Er war nicht der einzige; Narcissa fragte ihn danach auf dem Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, aber Draco sprach nicht ein Wort bis sie angekommen waren und er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Entweder hatte Robards einen Alarm in seinem Haus, der ihn mit dem Quartier der Todesser verband oder es gibt einen Verräter unter uns! Morgen werden alle im Kloster mit Veritaserum befragt. Und das schließt uns vier mitein!"

Harry war etwas beleidigt, aber es war nichts Persönliches. Draco war wütend wegen Gregs Tod. Und er selbst war ungeduldig zu erfahren, was Blaise unter dem Einfluss des Trankes sagen würde.

„Die Mission ist nicht so abgelaufen wie erwartet, sie war aber auch kein Reinfall.", sagte Narcissa

„Wir haben erfahren, dass Robards wirklich für die Todesser arbeitet und..."

„Robards ist tot!", unterbrach Draco sie. „Ich habe seine Leiche gesehen, als ich wegen Greg zurückgegangen bin."

„Die Todesser haben ihn getötet?", rief Harry etwas verwundert aus.

„Vielleicht, gleich als er zu Hause ankam. Sie konnten sich nicht sicher sein, was er uns erzählt hat und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht wollten, dass er von den Auroren und dem Zaubergamot befragt wird. Als ich zu seinem Haus zurückging, war nur noch Alecto Carrow im Haus. Ich habe sie getötet und Greg mitgenommen."

„Wer ist noch gestorben?", fragte Narcissa.

„So viel ich weiß, Crabbes Vater und Cain Montague." Draco hatte wieder diesen unentzifferbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht, wie als er Harry erzählt hatte, dass er Lucius getötet hatte und warum. „Hast du schon mit Lavinia und Millicent gesprochen?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde es Vince und Connor sagen."

Harry schloss die Augen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht wirklich verstanden, was es hieß gegen alte Freunde, Verwandte zu kämpfen. Wen hatte er getötet? Den Vater von Vince oder den Onkel von Connor? In weiter Ferne hörte er Blaise Narcissa fragen, was sie in Robards Geist gesehen hatte.

„Wenn es eine Information ist, die über Leben oder Tod entscheiden könnte, antworte ihm nicht, bis wir alle das Veritaserum genommen haben", wies Draco sie an, bevor sie antworten konnte.

Sie nickte.

„In Ordnung. In diesem Fall sollten wir zu Gregs Familie gehen und das Begräbnis vorbereiten." Sie drehte sich zu Harry. „Aber du solltest dich hinlegen und ausruhen! Du hast dich noch nicht erholt!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Erholt? Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, mir geht es gut."

Draco schaute zu seiner Mutter.

„Ein schwächerer Avada Kedavra hat ihn gestreift."

„Was?! Wann? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du apparieren sollst!"

„Ja, Draco. Ich bin dafür bekannt, dass ich immer das mache, was du sagst!"

Aber Draco fand es nicht lustig.

„Ein Avada Kedavra... Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry zur gleichen Zeit wie Narcissa „Nein" sagte.

„Er hat es nur den Phönixtränen zu verdanken, dass er sich im Moment auf den Beinen halten kann", erläuterte Narcissa.

Harry hätte es nichts ausgemacht sich hinzulegen, aber er war zu unruhig und besorgt und er wusste, dass er kein Auge zubekommen würde. Jetzt wo Draco zurück war, konnte Harry nicht aufhören an Ron zu denken. War er unversehrt nach Hause gekommen? Hatte er den einen Todesser vom Boden aus angegriffen? Verdächtigten die Auroren ihn? Im besten Fall, sollten sich Ron und Hermione nun fragen, ob er den Todessern lebend entkommen konnte. Aber man musste ihm nicht sagen, dass er es zurzeit besser nicht versuchen sollte sie zu kontaktieren. Ron war ein Auror; wenn er nicht verdächtigt wurde, hatte man ihn bestimmt von Robards Tod unterrichtet und vielleicht war er nicht allein. Wenn sie ihn verdächtigten, in die Entführung verwickelt zu sein, würden sie ihn befragen und das letzte, was Ron dann gebrauchen konnte, war eine Nachricht von ihm, die diese Verdächtigungen bestätigen würde. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden zu warten.

Zudem hatte er den Eindruck, dass Draco für seine Gesellschaft dankbar war.

Schließlich gingen alle vier zum Krankenflügel. Crabbe stand neben dem aufgebahrten Körper seines Freundes, ebenso untröstlich wir Mrs. Goyle und Millicent. Als er Draco kommen sah, warf er ihm einen so verlorenen Blick zu, dass sich ein Kloß in Harrys Hals bildete.

„Ich muss mit dir und deiner Mutter reden. Daphne schaust du bitte, ob Connor noch auf ist. Mit ihm muss ich auch reden."

Harry konnte in Daphnes Gesicht erkennen, dass sie genau wusste, warum Draco mit den Genannten reden wollte. Die Mutter von Crabbe sah auch so aus, als wüsste sie, was ihr gleich gesagt werden würde. Draco führte die beiden in eine ruhige Ecke und teilte ihnen schnell mit, was geschehen war. Harry konnte nicht hören, was er sagte, wohl aber vorstellen. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartete. Leid? Wut? Die Mutter von Crabbe senkte den Kopf, aber das Gesicht ihres Sohnes war voller Hass, ein Hass der auf jemanden gerichtet war, der sich nicht in diesem Zimmer befand. Etwas später betrat Connor Hand in Hand mit Erin den Krankenflügel. Nachdem er Goyles Mutter und Frau sein Mitleid ausgesprochen hatte, ging er zu Draco und den andern. Als er vom Tod seines Onkels hörte, begnügte er sich damit, betrübt zu nicken. Dann verließ er mit seiner Verlobten die Krankenstation, ohne jemanden anzusehen.

„Jetzt ist nur noch er übrig.", murmelte Daphne, die sich neben Harry gestellt hatte. Harry schaute sie fragend an.

„Es gab sieben Montagues. Nun ist nur noch Connor übrig."

„Bei Merlin!"

Sie schloss die Augen fest.

„Ich hasse Voldemort!", zischte sie. „Merlin, wie ich ihn hasse!".

Dann ging sie, um bei Theo Trost zu suchen, der sie fest umarmte. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Daphnes Vater ihre Mutter mit einem vergifteten Brief umbringen wollte und die Kälte in seinem Inneren wurde noch größer. Er schaute wieder zu Draco, der noch mit Crabbe redete und ab und zu, zu Millicent schaute. Dass er angespannt war, konnte man an seinem starren Körper erkennen. Harry fragte sich, wann er zusammenbrechen würde, ob bei ihm, Narcissa oder während einer seiner einsamen Spaziergänge.

Schließlich legte Draco eine Hand auf Vinces Schulter, der wieder zum Bett ging. Draco näherte sich seiner Mutter, die leise mit Adrian Pucey sprach.

Nachdem er ihr etwas gesagt hatte, ging er zu Harry.

„Lass uns gehen. Sie werden Greg jetzt vorbereiten.

Harry schaute zu Gregs Leiche und nickte. Er und Draco verließen den Krankenflügel. Seine Schritte hallten so laut wie noch nie von den Steinen wieder. Eine Ritterrüstung aus dem Herrenhaus der Montagues, mit Schwert und allem drum und dran, schien sie zu beobachten, als sie an ihr vorbeigingen.

„Draco... Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß..."

„Red nicht weiter, Harry", unterbrach Draco ihn mit sanfter Stimme. „Bitte."

„Aber..."

„Nicht jetzt, Harry, bitte...", bat Draco ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden."

Da verstand Harry, dass Draco kurz davor stand, in Tränen auszubrechen, aber noch nicht bereit dazu war. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Wie lange hatte er nicht über Sirius sprechen können, da der Schmerz so groß war, dass er befürchtet hatte, es nicht ertragen zu können, wenn er ihm nachgab?

Ein paar Leute waren schon schlafen gegangen, aber viele waren noch im Speisesaal und standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, murmelten und weinten vereinzelt. Blaise war auch dort und redete mit Adrian und Virginia McAllistair. Er schien genauso bedrückt wie die anderen zu sein, aber für Harry war er immer noch der Hauptverdächtige. Blaise kam auf sie zu, als er sie entdeckte.

„Wie geht es Milly?"

„Sie wird es schaffen."

„Alle wollen wissen, was passiert ist."

„Nun, niemand wird einen Scheiß erfahren, bis alle unter Veritaserum ausgesagt haben. Ich hoffe du hast noch nichts erzählt!".

„Natürlich nicht, Draco."

Harry fragte sich, ob Draco auch glaubte, dass Blaise am verdächtigsten war, aber nach dem kurzen Gespräch setzte dieser sich zu ihnen. Daphne und Theo stießen etwas später auch noch zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Sie schien ruhiger zu sein, aber immer noch gleich traurig. Theo fragte leise, ob sein Vater unter den Todessern gewesen war. Als Draco bejahte, presste er kurz die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

Ob durch die Nachwirkungen des Avada Kedavras oder die emotionale Anspannung, Harry ging es wieder schlechter. Der Arm tat ihm immer noch höllisch weh. Der stechende Schmerz zog sich bis in seinen Kopf und die ganze linke Seite hinunter. Ihm war schlecht. Draco hatten eine lustlose Unterhaltung über die Zwillinge begonnen, aber er konnte dieser kaum folgen: Anscheinend waren sie beunruhigt, dass die Zwillinge diesen Sommer einen Hogwartsbrief erhalten würden.

„Alles ist bereit!", sagte Narcissa die plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht war. „Harry, wenn du morgen nicht den ganzen Tag in der Krankenstation verbringen willst, solltest du dich jetzt ins Bett legen!"

„Mir geht es gut!"

„Du musst hier nicht den Harten spielen!"

Bei den Unterhaltungen mit Narcissa zog Harry meistens den Kürzeren und in seinem Zustand kam er unmöglich gegen sie an.

„Es ist ironisch, dass du das sagst, wenn ihr alle am Rande eines Tränenausbruchs seid."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und ging wortlos davon. Harry blickte forschend zu Draco, ob es ihn gestört hatte; in letzter Zeit machte er das immer, wenn er mit Narcissa diskutierte, er konnte es nicht vermeiden.

„Weinen wird nichts ändern", antwortete Draco. „Und du siehst scheiße aus!"

„Mir geht es gut!", wiederholte Harry.

„Ist es wahr, dass du wieder einen Avada Kedavra überlebt hast?", wollte Daphne mit Bewunderung gespickter Neugierde wissen.

„Mehr oder weniger", antwortete er, da er sich vage daran erinnerte, dass Narcissa ihn gebeten hatte, keine Einzelheiten zu diesem Punkt preiszugeben.

„Das ist unglaublich!"

„Und ein guter Grund, um sich auszuruhen", fügte Draco hinzu.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Er wollte mit seinen Gedanken nicht alleine sein; trotz der Müdigkeit, würden ihn die Schmerzen wach halten. Wenn Draco so viel daran lag, dass er ins Bett ging, sollte er ihn gefälligst begleiten. Aber Draco, wie viele andere, gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich hinlegen wollte.

„Ich habe heiße Schokolade zubereiten lassen", sagte Narcissa, die nach einer Weile wiederkam und ein Tablett mit dampfenden Bechern trug. „Das wird eine lange Nacht werden."

Alle dankten es ihr. Harry nahm den angebotenen Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. Da bemerkte er, dass Draco ihn mit einem kleinen und fast schüchternen Lächeln bedachte, das erste seit seiner Rückkehr ins Kloster.

„Bei Merlin, Harry. Wie kannst du drei Monate lang mit Slytherins zusammenleben und immer noch so naiv sein?"

Harry wollte ihn fragen, was er damit meinte, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Er hatte kaum Zeit zu verstehen, dass Narcissa ihm etwas in die Schokolade getan hatte, damit er einschlief.

--


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 22: Das Begräbnis**

„Pssst, Harry... Harry, wach auf!" Als Harry die Augen öffnete sah er, dass er in seinem Zimmer war, Draco auf seinem Bett saß und ihn müde anschaute. Die Erinnerungen an das am Vorabend Geschehene holten ihn wieder ein.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Harry bewegte vorsichtig den linken Arm. Der Schmerz war fast vollständig verschwunden, er spürte nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen. Der Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf kam davon, dass er noch nicht richtig wach war.

„Ja."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Halb zwölf. Ich habe dich etwas länger schlafen lassen, aber Gregs Begräbnis findet in einer halben Stunde statt und ich dachte mir, dass du dabei sein möchtest.

Draco trug eine Zeremonienrobe, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, aber er war auf zu vielen Beerdigungen gewesen, um nicht verstehen zu können, dass Draco die Feier leiten würde. Er erinnerte sich an Daphne und Erin, die ihm erzählt hatten, dass Draco alle Feierlichkeiten vorstehen würde. Harry hatte dabei an Hochzeiten gedacht, nicht an Begräbnisse.

„Du?", fragte er schwerfällig und zeigte dabei auf die Robe.

„Willst du es machen?", stellte Draco die Gegenfrage und runzelte etwas seine Augenbrauen.

Diese Reaktion verwirrte Harry, bis ihm einfiel, dass er der stärkste Zauberer der Gemeinschaft war. Der Tradition nach (und die Slytherins pflegten Traditionen sehr ernst zu nehmen) hätte er dieses Recht beanspruchen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Natürlich würde das wahrscheinlich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit Draco beinhalten, aber dass fand er nun wirklich nicht gut.

„Nein, Nein!", wehrte Harry alarmiert ab.

„Ich weiß, dass das gestern ein Desaster war, aber ich leite diesen Ort immer noch", sagte Draco und stand auf. „Besser du ziehst dich an und frühstückst etwas. Ich muss zu Milly und der Mutter von Greg gehen."

Draco ging und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gerade wieder eines dieser Missverständnisse produziert hatten, die ihm für Stunden im Kopf herumspukten, bis sie es schafften, über das Thema zu reden und die Dinge klarzustellen. Aber während er sich anzog, dachte er besorgt an Ron. Er musste sich versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Wenn er den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang noch hätte, wäre er nach dem Begräbnis zu seinem Haus gegangen, aber dieser befand sich, theoretisch, immer noch bei Ron.

Nachdem er einen starken Kaffe getrunken und ein Hühnchensandwich gegessen hatte, stieß er zu den anderen in der Eingangshalle. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig. Die Leute waren gerade im Begriff nach draußen zu gehen. Harry schickte Narcissa einen durchdringenden Blick, diese lächelte ihm aber nur spöttisch zu. Dann ging er zu Daphne und Theo, um gemeinsam mit ihnen zu dem kleinen Friedhof, der im hinteren Teil des Klosters lag, zu gehen. Man hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Mönche, die hier begraben worden waren, in einen anderen, verlassenen Teil des Klosters verlegt worden waren. Die einzigen, die hier ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten, waren geflüchtete Slytherins. Der letzte Tote war ein sechzehnjähriger Junge gewesen, der Anfang des Jahres Selbstmord begangen hatte. Zwei Männer waren im Kampf gegen die Todesser gestorben. Der Urgroßvater von Caradoc war der erste gewesen, der hier beerdigt worden war und der einzige, der bisher an Altersschwäche gestorben war. Daphnes Mutter und die von Victor lagen ebenfalls hier. Etwas abgelegen, aber genauso gepflegt, lag das Grab des Hauselfes der Familie Crabbe.

Draco war schon da. Er hätte nicht feierlicher aussehen können und das lag nicht nur an seiner Robe. Harry versuchte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zuzuwerfen, aber Draco war in sich selbst versunken und bemerkte es nicht. In diesem Moment sahen seine Augen hundert Jahre älter aus, als der Rest seines Körpers.

Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, rezitierte Draco eine magische Anrufung, die Harry ebenso schmerzhaft bekannt vorkam, wie die Zeremonienrobe. Dann begann er über Greg zu reden.

„Greg war... wie ein Bruder für mich. Seit ich denken kann war er da, zusammen mit Vincent und Pansy. Wir vier waren der Schrecken aller Hauselfen in unseren Häusern." Es gab leises Lachen und Tränen. „Er war ein großartiger Freund und die treuste Person, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Ich weiß auch, dass er ein guter Sohn, Ehemann und Vater gewesen ist. Voldemorts Todesser haben ihn von uns gerissen, wie sie es schon mit vielen Freunden und Verwandten getan haben. Aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass Greg gestorben ist, im Kampf um unsern Namen reinzuwaschen und uns zu beschützen. Er starb mutig und wir wollen ihn so in Erinnerung behalten. Wir werden dich vermissen, Greg. Ruhe in Frieden!"

Die Zeremonie hätte nicht kürzer sein können. Harry verstand, dass die Slytherins es nicht mochten, von jemandem in der Öffentlichkeit zu Gefühlen bewegt zu werden. Draco führte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab aus und Gregs Sarg schwebte sanft in die Erde hinab. Seine Mutter und Millicent begannen zu weinen. Der Rest versuchte mehr oder weniger erfolgreich einen ebenso unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten wie Draco. Der Reihe nach sprach dann jeder den trauernden Frauen sein Beileid aus. Draco sprach auch mit ihnen und mit Vince. Harry ging zu ihnen, und sprach ein paar Worte von denen er wusste, dass sie schwerlich als Trost dienen konnten.

„Wenigstens konnten wir ihn beerdigen.", murmelte Millicent.

Harry schaute zu Draco, der immer noch so entfernt von allem war, dass er genauso gut tausende Kilometer weit weg hätte sein können. Er musste mit ihm reden. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr er es brauchte, auch wenn es nur ein paar Minuten waren. Aber als Draco den Blick erwiderte, war es um ihm zu sagen, dass sie, Narcissa und Blaise noch etwas zu tun hatten. Harry seufzte frustriert auf und bereitete sich vor, wieder einmal unter Veritaserum befragt zu werden

--

Einer der Gründe, warum Draco in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte, war, dass er eine für die Befragung ausreichende Menge an Veritaserum zubereitet hatte. Er war der Erste, der es nahm: seine Antworten bewiesen seine Unschuld. Dann war Blaise an der Reihe. Harry verspannte sich und, unbewusst, machte er sich bereit, den Zauberstab zu ziehen, falls dieser sie angreifen oder fliehen wollte. Er musste es sein. Wer sonst? Aber Blaise verneinte rundweg, die Todesser oder die Auroren benachrichtigt zu haben, dass er die Pforte öffnen wollte, oder dass er mit irgendjemand anderes über ihr Vorhaben gesprochen hatte. Als seine Befragung zu Ende war, warf er Harry einen stechenden Blick zu.

„Du solltest versuchen, nicht so überrascht auszusehen!"

„Wir sind alle verdächtig", antwortete Draco und erreichte Harry. „Du bist an der Reihe, Mutter."

Auch Narcissa war unschuldig. Harry machte sich bereit, seine Dosis einzunehmen, aber Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht in deinem Zustand, Harry. Außerdem kommst du auch gegen Veritaserum an, daher hat es nicht sehr viel Sinn, dass du es nimmst."

Zum ersten Mal seit letzter Nacht kam Harry in den Sinn, das Dracos Verhalten auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen war, dass dieser es für möglich hielt, dass er der Verräter war.

„Ich will nicht der einzige im Kloster sein, der nicht unter Veritaserum ausgesagt hat", widersprach Harry, schnappte sich eine Phiole und trank sie aus.

Narcissa seufzte verzweifelt auf.

„Hast du eigentlich irgendwann mal das gemacht, was man dir gesagt hat? Kein Wunder das du Severus den letzten Nerv geraubt hast!"

„Fragt mich!"

Draco stellte ihm die gleichen Fragen und Harry verneinte sie alle. Dann informierte ihn Narcissa, dass die Wirkung des Veritaserums wahrscheinlich bis Ende des Tages anhalten würde, wegen der vielen Tränke, die er am Tag zuvor eingeflösst bekommen hatte. Das war kein Problem für ihn; denn, wie sie gesagt hatte, konnte er die Kontrolle darüber behalten, was er sagte und was nicht

„Okay."

„Keiner von uns war es. Das heißt einer von den anderen muss es gewesen sein. Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, sind wir in ein paar Stunden durch."

Die Großbefragung wurde, ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, organisiert. Harry beobachtete das Ganze aus einer Ecke ohne teilzunehmen, den Zauberstab aber bereit. Einer nach dem anderen, wurden alle Klosterbewohner durch das Tränkelabor geschleust und einer nach dem anderen, konnte seine Unschuld beweisen. Draco verschonte nicht einmal Millicent und Goyles Mutter, die immer noch untröstlich waren, oder die alten McNairs, die nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatten zu apparieren. Als niemand mehr übrig war, wusste Harry nicht, ob er erleichtert oder frustriert sein sollte.

„Vielleicht waren die Schutzzauber von Robards mit dem Versteck der Todesser verbunden", schlug Narcissa vor. „Oder er hatte Zeit sie zu benachrichtigen, bevor ihr ihn gefangen nehmen konntet."

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass es keiner von uns war", sagte Blaise.

Draco presste einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander, das Rätsel nur ungern verschiebend, nickte aber dann.

„Also gut. Wir haben jetzt anderes zu tun. Mutter, was hast du mit der Legilimentik herausgefunden?"

„Ich habe sein letztes Treffen mit Lestrange vor ein paar Wochen gesehen." Sie schaute zu Harry. „Sie planen Hermione Granger zu entführen, um dann einen Austausch vorzuschlagen."

Harry wurde weiß wie eine Wand.

„Nein...Wir müssen sie warnen!"

„Sie wollen es nicht heute Nacht machen, Harry", sagte sie als würde sie denken, dass sein Verhalten unlogisch wäre.

„Was hast du noch herausgefunden?", fragte Draco.

„Ich konnte leider nicht mehr herausfinden, bevor Weasley mich mit seinem Radau gestört hat. Ich konnte nur noch eine Sache herausfinden. Die Todesser sind davon überzeugt, dass wir den Schlüssel haben."

„Wir?", rief Draco überrascht aus.

Narcissa schaute wieder zu Harry, diesmal aber aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Der Schlüssel...Ich weiß nur, dass Robards wusste, dass Lestrange weiß, was der Schlüssel wirklich ist. Und ich habe überlegt, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Gegenstand, sondern eine Person handelt."

„Oh verflucht..."rief Harry aus, der ahnte worauf das hinauslief.

„Wir wissen, dass man für das Ritual dein Blut braucht", erklärte Narcissa weiter. „Es ist möglich, dass genau dieses Ritual dich in einer Art... Kanal für magische Energie verwandelt, der das Portal zwischen den Welten öffnen kann."

Harry schüttelte verbittert den Kopf.

„Gab es so etwas schon mal?"

„Für einige schwarzmagische Rituale benötigt man Menschenopfer, aber man hat sie nicht verwendet. Das einzige ähnliche Ritual, dass ich kenne, waren Voldemorts Horkruxe."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn Harry der Schlüssel ist und Lestrange den Zauberspruch kennt, wieso haben sie die Pforte dann nicht geöffnet, als sie Harry in Askaban in ihrer Hand hatten?"

„Da wussten sie es bestimmt noch nicht. Lestrange hat Robards vor etwa einem Monat gesagt, dass wir den Schlüssel haben.

Harry seufzte.

„Also angenommen wir haben den Schlüssel und sie den Spruch. Dann haben wir ein Patt. Sie werden versuchen, die Situation durch die Entführung von Hermione zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Wir müssen sie warnen."

Narcissa und Blaise drehten sich automatisch zu Draco, der einige Minuten darüber nachdachte.

„Wenn wie jetzt zu ihnen gehen, könnten wir uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Vielleicht kommt Pansy noch vor heute Abend mit Neuigkeiten und wir werden dann wissen, was wir machen können. Bis dahin müssen wir warten. Außerdem wissen deine Freunde schon, dass sie zum Ziel der Todesser werden können."

„Und wenn Pansy nicht kommt?", fragte Harry und bewirkte damit, dass Blaise seine Stirn beunruhigt runzelte.

„Sie werden sie bestimmt seit heute morgen verhören. Wenn Pansy sie wieder an der Nase herumführen kann, werden sie sie in einigen Stunden gehen lassen."

„Kommt sie gegen Veritaserum an?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber Pansy hat ihre eigenen Möglichkeiten. Die Auroren haben sie nach Voldemorts Fall bestimmt schon hundert Mal verhört und sie konnten ihr nie etwas nachweisen, nicht wahr?"

Diese Worte waren eher an Blaise als an ihn gerichtet, aber sie beruhigten Harry auch etwas. Egal was sie für Möglichkeiten hatte, Pansy zog sich bei den Verhören immer elegant aus der Affäre. Draco hatte Recht; Sie mussten warten. Nur war warten der schlimmste Teil eines Krieges.

„In Ordnung. Aber wenn wir nach dem Abendessen noch nichts von ihr gehört haben, versuchen wir mit meinen Freunden oder Remus Kontakt aufzunehmen

--

Als das Treffen vorbei war, sagte Draco, dass er sich hinlegen musste, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Etwas an seinem Verhalten hielt Harry davon ab ihn zu fragen, ob er ihn begleiten sollte und er ließ ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen, ziehen. Aber er schwor sich, sobald die Wirkung des Veritaserums nachlassen würde, würde er mit ihm reden. Es war schon schlimm genug, nicht zu wissen, ob Ron den Todessern entkommen konnte und ob Hermione in Sicherheit war. Er brauchte nicht auch noch, dass Draco ihn so behandelte, als wären sie einfach nur Bekannte.

In dieser Nacht, die letzte des Jahres, gab es ein besonderes Abendessen, aber keiner hatte wirklich Lust zu feiern. Die Gemeinschaft war viel zu klein, als dass der Verlust von einem ihrer Mitglieder unbemerkt geblieben wäre. Harry setzte sich im Speisesaal zu Theo und Daphne, aber die Anstrengung, auf das zu achten was er sagte, machte ihn müde und er ging, um eine Runde zu drehen. Seit einer Stunde war es schon dunkel und er ging ziellos umher. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er die Anti-Apparationsgrenze passiert hatte und er blieb ruhig stehen, während eine verrückte Idee in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Na gut, er konnte mit seinen Freunden vielleicht nicht direkt reden, aber er konnte sie wissen lassen, dass er am Leben war.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, apparierte er an den Rand von Hogsmeade. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen schaute er sich um. In der Ferne sah er eine Hexe, aber sie ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und konnte ihn nicht gesehen haben. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rief sich das glückliche Gefühl in Erinnerung, das er gefühlt hatte als er Hermione und die Weasleys wiedergesehen hatte.

„Expecto patronum!"

Sein riesiger Hirsch, der leicht zu erkennen war, leuchtete am Sternenhimmel, über dem Dorf, auf. Harry blieb nicht, um zu sehen, was geschehen würde. Eine Sekunde später war er wieder zurück im Kloster und lachte für sich. Die Bewohner von Hogsmeade würden den Hirsch sehen und das würde sich schnell in der magischen Gesellschaft herumsprechen. Ein jeder wusste, dass sein Patronus die Form eines Hirsches annahm. Das war eine der Einzelheiten, die die Artikel über ihn ständig enthielten. Und wenn Ron und Hermione es erfahren würden, wussten sie wenigstens, dass es ihm gut ging.

Als die Kälte bis zu seinen Knochen vordrang, ging er zurück ins Kloster. Als er durch die Tür ging, versuchte er laut eine Lüge zu sagen. Es war etwas schwerer als sonst, aber er erkannte, dass die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums fast ganz nachgelassen hatte. Harry kehrte dann zum Speisesaal zurück und erblickte dann Abigail, die an diesem Abend Wache hatte, wie sie etwas zu Narcissa und Blaise sagte. Beide stürzten gleich zu ihm.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

Abigail, die wieder auf ihren Posten gegangen war, musste gesehen haben wie er appariert war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry heftig auf den befehlenden Ton von Narcissa und ihrem misstrauischen Blick reagiert, aber er konnte verstehen, dass bei allen zurzeit die Nerven blank lagen.

„Ich war kurz in Hogsmeade, habe einen Patronus losgeschickt und bin wieder zurückgekommen", erklärte er ihnen seinen Plan.

Narcissa war nicht sehr begeistert davon, aber schaute ihn nicht mehr misstrauisch an. Blaise war wie üblich schlecht gelaunt, das war nichts Neues. Harry erkundigte sich nach Pansy, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass sie noch nicht da war. Es war fast achtzehn Uhr. Harry wusste, dass sie, wenn sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten war, mittlerweile hätte da sein müssen.

Aber kurz darauf kam Adrian, der ebenfalls Wache stand, zu ihnen gerannt, um sie darüber zu informieren, dass sie angekommen war. Blaise schoss davon, um sie aufzusuchen. Narcissa bat Harry Draco zu benachrichtigen. Dieser nickte, ungeduldig zu hören, was Pansy ihnen erzählen würde.

Harry klopfte leise an die Tür und trat ein. Draco schlief tief und fest und seine Brust hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus seiner Atmung. Aber er hatte keine schönen Träume; seine Stirn war leicht gerunzelt und er bewegte den Kopf leicht hin und her, als würde er etwas verneinen.

Harry tat es weh ihn so zu sehen. Er setzte sich an seine Seite und streichelte Dracos Arm.

„Draco... Draco, wach auf!"

Draco riss panisch die Augen auf. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte und der ängstliche Ausdruck verschwand schnell.

„Harry... Was ist los?"

„Pansy ist gerade gekommen."

Diese Worte weckten Draco schließlich ganz und er stand schnell auf und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Draco, was habe ich heute morgen gesagt, dass dich so sehr gestört hat? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich mit dir um die Befehlsgewalt hier kämpfen wollen würde, oder?"

Draco senkte den Blick und knöpfte sein Hemd langsam zu.

Harry nahm an, dass er überlegen musste, was er ihm antworten sollte. Nachdenken, bevor man etwas sagte, dass war eine Kunst, die Harry die meiste Zeit über vergaß. Aber normalerweise brauchte Draco nicht so viel Zeit, daher war er wahrscheinlich ziemlich durcheinander. Er konnte es ihm nicht vorwerfen, alles in Betracht zu ziehen, was in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden geschehen war.

Also beschloss Harry die Taktik zu ändern, ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft. Er merkte wie diese liebevolle Zärtlichkeit den Großteil der Ängste, die ihn seit der vorherigen Nacht heimsuchten, verschluckte.

„Ich denke, du machst das unglaublich gut", murmelte Harry. „Das von gestern Abend war nicht deine Schuld, Draco."

Draco verspannte sich und rückte etwas von Harry ab.

„Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Ich weiß, dass es meine Pflicht ist, so etwas kommen zu sehen."

Er fühlte sich schuldig, ein Gefühl, dass Harry nur zu gut kannte, aber weil er genau dieses Gefühl nur zu gut kannte, fühlte er, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Es war als ob er ihn um Vergebung bitten wollte, oder so.

Und plötzlich erinnerte Harry sich an die bewunderten Blicke, die Draco seinem Vater in Hogwarts immer zugeworfen hatte, an die Worte der Enttäuschung, die er von Lucius immer hören musste.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Draco, scheiße... ist es deswegen? Deswegen gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Weil du denkst ich würde denken du hättest versagt?"

Draco wurde etwas rot.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Wegen so vielen Dingen fühle ich mich schlecht, an die… an die ich nicht denken mag."

Harry seufzte und nahm Dracos Hand sanft in seine.

„Also hör mir mal zu: auch wenn es deine Schuld gewesen wäre, auch wenn du einen Fehler begangen hättest, das würde nichts daran ändern, was ich für dich empfinde. Du brauchst nicht perfekt zu sein, damit ich dich liebe. Du musst nicht alles perfekt machen."

Das Zusammenzucken von Draco und sein Blick voller verwirrter Ungläubigkeit, machten Harry bewusst, dass er gerade das Wort "lieben" verwendet hatte. Aber er entschied, dass es ihm egal war.

„Ich konnte gestern nicht richtig atmen, bis ich dich lebendig und unversehrt kommen gesehen habe. Und seither wollte ich dich küssen … war es nötig, dass ich dich küsse, weil das zu machen, ist wie zu wissen, dass alles gut werden wird, verstehst du?"

Draco schluckte und bewegt umarmte er Harry fest, sehr fest.

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und gab Draco Zeit sich zu beruhigen, sich bewusst darüber, dass dies alles für Draco viel härter war, als für ihn selbst. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sich angefühlt haben musste, Gregs Begräbnis durchzuführen.

Nachdem Draco die Umarmung etwas gelockert hatte, gab er ihm einen ängstlichen und stürmischen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, konnte Harry, trotz des noch immer ernsten Ausdrucks, wieder ein Funkeln in Dracos Augen sehen.

„Wir müssen jetzt mit Pansy reden", erinnerte Draco fast entschuldigend.

Harry nickte und verlies mit ihm das Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zum Arbeitszimmer trafen sie auf die anderen. Pansys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie Draco sah, sie umarmte ihn und sagte etwas über Greg, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Draco klopfte ihr trostspendend auf den Rücken; wieder so gefasst, als wäre er einige Minuten zuvor in seinem Zimmer nicht fast zusammengebrochen.

„Gehen wir Pansy", sagte Narcissa ungeduldig, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Du hast viel zu erzählen."

Als sie das Arbeitszimmer betraten, hatte sich Pansy schon wieder beruhigt.

„Da alles so spät am Abend passiert ist, konnte der Tagesprophet noch keine Meldung darüber drucken. Aber alle wissen schon von Robards' Tod. Robards' Frau hat eure Namen weitergegeben und die Todesser haben wieder das Zeichen der Abtrünnigen hinterlassen."

Harry bemerkte, dass Narcissa und Blaise sie schon über einen Teil der Ereignisse informiert hatten.

„Man munkelt, dass das Ministerium einen Zauber über das ganze Land legen will, der Apparationen einschränkt."

„Was meinst du damit?", hakte Draco nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es wahr ist, aber ich habe gehört, dass sie so in Erfahrung bringen können, wenn jemand ohne Genehmigung appariert. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so einen Zauber gibt oder ab wann er eingesetzt wird. Die zuständigen Behörden haben noch keine Informationen gegeben, als ich dorthin gegangen bin.

Narcissa schaute zu Harry.

„Glaubst du es ist möglich?"

„Ich habe davon noch nie etwas gehört, aber... ich war seit vier Monaten nicht mehr dort."

„Was glauben die Leute, was passiert ist?", wollte Draco von Pansy wissen.

„Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit nachzuforschen. Die Auroren haben mich den ganzen Tag festgehalten und ich bin, sobald es ging, hierher gekommen."

„Weißt du, ob es Ron gut geht?", fragte Harry.

Sie nickte und verringerte damit den Druck etwas, der Harry im Magen lag.

„Ich habe ihn im Ministerium gesehen. Weiß er, dass ich weiß, wo du dich versteckst?"

„Ich nehme an er vermutet es, aber ich habe ihm nicht von dir erzählt."

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie und blickte zu Draco. „Was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

Draco erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig.

„Jemand muss den Todessern gesagt haben, wohin wir Robards bringen. Wir haben alle Veritaserum genommen, Pansy. Ohne Ausnahme."

Pansy war davon nicht begeistert und Blaise schaute ebenfalls finster drein, aber sie nahm den Trank und konnte so beweisen, dass sie nicht die Verräterin war. Draco erzählte ihr daraufhin alles, was sie wussten. Pansy ersparte Harry nicht den Blick, als sie erfuhr, dass er der Schlüssel zur Pforte sein könnte.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?"

„Wir treffen uns mit dem Orden sobald es geht", antwortete Draco. „Wir können uns morgen mit ihnen an irgendeinem Muggelort treffen."

„Und wenn uns nicht mehr soviel Zeit bleibt?", rief Harry aus. „Wenn die Todesser noch Heute versuchen sie zu entführen!"

„Nein, das bezweifle ich. Es ist Silvester, Harry. Sie werden annehmen, dass sie auf ein Fest gegangen ist, oder dass sie bei den Weasleys ist. Zu viele Unbekannte, um es heute zu versuchen. Außerdem haben sie drei Männer verloren und sollten jetzt aus Middlesborough fliehen und ein anderes Versteck suchen. Granger ist bis mindestens morgen früh sicher."

--

Das Abendessen verlief in lustloser Stille. Die Mutter von Greg, Millicent und ihre zwei Kinder waren nicht da. Vince war so traurig, dass er kaum einen Bissen runterbrachte. Die geschwätzige Daphne sagte fast die ganze Zeit nichts. Harry hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust, fröhlich herumzutanzen, aber er war ruhiger als den ganzen Tag über. Er wusste jetzt wenigstens, dass Ron den Todessern entkommen konnte und dass sie Hermione bald warnen würden - er hatte schon die Münzen verwendet, um ein Treffen zu verabreden- und Draco verhielt sich nicht mehr so distanziert. Das war mehr, als er am Morgen hatte sagen können.

Als sie mit essen fertig waren, warf Draco ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging, um ein bisschen mit dem deprimierten Vince und seiner Mutter zu reden. Harry konnte sie nicht sehr gut sehen, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass Draco statt seinen Freund aufzumuntern eher mit ihm stritt. Was auch immer er machte, es funktionierte, den als er ging, sah Vince weniger traurig aus.

„Willst du bis Mitternacht bleiben?", fragte er Harry. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Und du?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen in sein Zimmer. Schnell zogen sie sich aus und legten sich, nur in Shorts bekleidet, ins Bett. Draco begann ihn fast sofort zu küssen und Harry erwiderte die Küsse nach einigen Sekunden, denn er hatte sich so sehr nach ihnen gesehnt. Draco ließ sich gehen und verkrallte seine Hände in Harrys Haaren. Harry wusste schon, nur durch die Art wie Draco ihn küsste, ob dieser lieber oben oder unten liegen wollte. Er freute sich, dass Draco heute Lust auf das Zweite hatte, denn er wollte ihn mit Küssen bedecken, ihn verwöhnen, sein Leid lindern, ihn verstehen lassen, dass er ihn liebte. Harrys Lippen verließen Dracos Mund, um zu seinem Hals, seiner Brust zuwandern, um sich dann um seine Erektion zu schließen. Draco stöhnte, hob sein Becken und sagte seinen Namen. Langsam bereitete Harry ihn vor, ohne aufzuhören, ihn mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen, öffnete ihn für sich. Nur für ihn.

Dracos stöhnte immer mehr. Harry verließ seine Erektion und mit einem letzten Zungenschlag, positionierte er sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Langsam drang er in ihn ein, erfreute sich an seinem Anblick mit den geschlossenen Augen und den geröteten Wangen. Als er sich vollständig in ihm versenkt hatte, beugte er sich vor, um ihn zu Küssen und mit seiner Zunge zu spielen.

„Weißt du wie scharf es mich macht, dich so zu sehen?", murmelte Harry. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie verrückt ich nach dir bin?"

„Harry..."

Harry konnte es kaum noch aushalten, so begann er langsam in Draco zu stoßen.

„Du bist unglaublich, Draco... Und schön... Und mutig..."

„Oh, Harry... Mmmm... Ja..."

„Und wenn irgendjemand... dir nur ein Haar...krümmt... wird er merken, dass Voldemort... verglichen mit mir... ein verdammter Hufflepuff war!"

„Schneller... Schneller, Harry..."

Dracos Stöhnen verwandelte sich in abgehakte, tiefe und unverständliche Schreie, als Harry bei jedem Stoss seinen Lustpunkt traf. Harry konnte ebenfalls nichts mehr sagen. Er spürte wie sich Dracos Finger in seinen Rücken krallten und er ihm mit dem Becken entgegen kam. Draco kam mit einem letzten Schrei und Harry folgte ihm einige Sekunden später, mit einer exquisiten Explosion der Lust. Erschöpft trennte Harry sich von Draco und legte sich, nach Luft schnappend, neben ihn. Einige Augenblicke später presste Draco sich an ihn, suchte seine Umarmung und Harry, mit noch geschlossenen Augen, legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, damit er ihn besser halten konnte. Das Gefühl war perfekt und er bedauerte es dieses mit etwas so prosaischem wie einem Reinigungszauber zu stören, aber er wusste, wenn er sich nicht beeilte ihn zu sprechen, würde es Draco machen. Und in dieser Nacht wollte er sich um ihn kümmern, ihn umsorgen.

Als Draco den Reinigungszauber spürte öffnete er kurz die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Harry merkte, dass er schon halb schlief und gab ihm einen kurzen und sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gute Nacht."

Draco schien es ihm zu danken, dass er keine Lust hatte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, wünschte ihm auch eine gute Nacht und schloss die Augen um zu schlafen. Harry überraschte es etwas, dass Draco ihn weiter umarmte und ihm nicht den Rücken zudrehte, aber wie auch immer, es machte ihm nichts aus. Er war auch müde und er konnte in jeder Stellung schlafen. Als Harry die Augen schloss, sah er Draco vor sich, wie er mit Gregs totem Körper im Kloster ankam. War er wirklich los, um Narcissa zu suchen? Oder wusste er von Anfang an, dass seine Mutter so geschickt war, den Todessern zu entkommen und er hatte gleich vorgehabt, Gregs Leiche zu bergen? Vielleicht war es so gewesen und er hatte nichts gesagt, weil er gedacht hatte, er würde es ihm verbieten. Oder um zu vermeiden, dass man ihm vorwarf ein unnötiges Risiko eingegangen zu sein, um den Helden zu spielen.

Bei den Slytherins wusste man es nie.

Und bei den Malfoys gleich zweimal nicht.

Aber Harry bewegte diese Geste und er bewunderte ihn dafür, während der Beerdigung die Haltung bewahrt zu haben.

Träume verdrängten seine Gedanken und er driftete langsam in den Schlaf. Er war kurz davor tief einzuschlafen, als er bemerkte, dass es Dracos Körper schüttelte und er hatte kaum Zeit zu denken, dass es ein Alptraum war, als die ersten Tränen auf seine Haut trafen und er verstand, dass Draco weinte.

„Draco...", murmelte er bekümmert.

Draco sagte nichts, weinte nur weiter und weiter. Harry umarmte ihn und streichelte über seinen Kopf, bis er sich langsam beruhigt hatte und schließlich einschlief.

--

Vielen Dank an Zissy und Ramuthra für die beiden Kommis.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 23 Neuigkeiten**

„Wenn sie den Zauber, von dem Pansy gesprochen hat, aktiviert haben, bleiben wir so unbemerkt."

Harry startete das Motorrad. Draco saß hinter ihm und sie fuhren vom Kloster zu der Straße, die sie nach London bringen würde. So früh am Morgen schliefen die meisten noch ihren Rausch von der Neujahrsfeier aus und daher gab es kaum Verkehr, bis sie eine der Zufahrtsstraßen nach London erreichten. Sie wollten sich mit Ron und Hermione im Haus der Grangers treffen. Harry parkte das Motorrad einige Straßen entfernt und sie legten den Rest des Weges zu Fuß zurück. In einer Tasche hatten sie ihre Zauberstäbe, in der anderen ihre, durch Zauber, verkleinerten Besen.

„Hör mal, Harry... ist dir schon in den Sinn gekommen, dass es einer deiner Freunde gewesen sein könnte, der uns an die Todesser verraten hat?"

Harry, der von dieser Aussage sehr überrascht war, und vor allem darüber, dass es von Draco kam, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ron oder Hermione? Unmöglich!"

„Warum ist das unmöglich? Weil sie deine Freunde sind oder Gryffindors? Außerdem habe ich damit auch Mutter und Vater Wiesel, Tonks und Lupin gemeint. Jemand muss ihnen gesagt haben, wohin wir Robards bringen. Und wir wissen, dass es niemand von meinen Leuten war. Also muss es jemand von deinen gewesen sein."

„Du vergisst dabei, dass nicht einmal Ron wusste, wohin wir ihn bringen. Genauso gut hätten sie Robards warnen können, aber sie haben es nicht gemacht."

„Woher weißt du das? Robards hätte es wissen können und vorgeschlagen haben, sich dumm zu stellen, damit die Todesser dich gefangen nehmen können. Als wir geflohen sind, habe sie gesehen, dass der Plan nach hinten losging und sie töteten Robards, damit er nicht von den Auroren befragt werden konnte."

Harry erschien diese Idee sehr weit hergeholt zu sein. Harry vertraute seinen Freunden wirklich.

„Der Unterschied zwischen meinen Freunden und Robards ist, dass sie wissen, dass man die Pforte nicht kontrollieren kann. Keiner von ihnen ist so verrückt, Draco. Außerdem, wenn sie mich den Todessern übergeben hätten wollen, wieso gerade auf diese Nacht warten? Sie hatten bessere Gelegenheiten!"

Draco grübelte auf dem restlichen Weg zum Haus der Grangers darüber nach und nickte schließlich.

„In Ordnung. Es kann sein, dass du Recht hast und dass Robards eine Methode hatte seine Komplizen zu warnen. Aber ich bleibe weiterhin misstrauisch."

„Du wärst nicht du, wenn du das nicht wärst", antwortete Harry ironisch.

Einige Sekunden später klingelten sie und Dr. Granger öffnete ihnen die Tür mit besorgter, aber dennoch freundlicher Miene. Harry hatte ihn, schon bevor das mit Ginny geschehen war, lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber er bemerkte, dass er ihn grüßte wie immer. Ohne Umschweife stellte er ihm Draco vor. Im Esszimmer trafen sie auf Remus und Tonks, die schnell aufgestanden waren, um beide zu begrüßen."

„Wir waren sehr besorgt. Obwohl wir uns wenigstens denken konnten, dass du in Hogsmeade den Patronus geschaffen hast."

„Die Todesser haben uns überrascht."

„Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?", fragte Remus.

Harry schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zu Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie habe einen von uns getötet, Greg Goyle. Konntet ihr schon mit Ron reden?"

„Gestern Abend", antwortete Tonks. „Draco... ist es wahr? War es wirklich sie? Sie lebt noch?"

Harry benötigte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass sie von Narcissa redete. Ron musste es ihnen erzählt haben. Tonks dachte bestimmt an ihre Mutter Andromeda. Würde sie sich freuen, wenn sie erführe, dass noch eine Schwester am Leben war? Er hatte mit Draco noch nicht darüber geredet und er wusste nicht, wie Narcissa darüber dachte.

„Weasley ist eine Klatschtante."

„Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass er es nicht verraten darf", erinnerte ihn Harry. „Und deine Mutter schien sich keine Sorgen darüber zu machen erkannt zu werden."

„Ich habe meiner Mutter gegenüber nichts erwähnt, Draco, nicht einmal von dir", versicherte ihm Tonks. „Aber auch wenn sie weiterhin streiten würden, weiß ich, dass meine Mutter sich freuen würde zu wissen, dass ihr beide am Leben seid."

Draco sagte nichts und setzte sich, nun völlig in die Ecke gedrängt, auf einen Stuhl. Ein Klingen an der Tür rettete ihn. Die vier Zauberer zogen automatisch ihre Zauberstäbe, obwohl Draco sitzen blieb. Aber, als er sah, wer zur Tür reinkam, sprang er auf. Harry war auch überrascht, aber nicht beunruhigt.

„Minerva..."

Seine ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin und jetzige Direktorin von Hogwarts, zog sich ihren Umhang aus und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge... Geht es dir gut? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie gerne ich dich sehen wollte. Hat dir Remus erzählt, dass ich bestimmt ein halbes duzend Mal versucht habe, dich in Askaban zu besuchen?"

„Ja, machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken", beruhigte er sie, zufrieden sie zu sehen.

Sie schenkte Draco einen ihrer berühmten strengen und durchdringenden Blicke. Es war offensichtlich, dass er weniger davon begeistert war, sie hier zu treffen.

„Mister Malfoy...Ich muss sagen, dass ihre Beteiligung an dieser Sache doch eine angenehme Überraschung war."

„Für mich ist es auch eine Überraschung Sie hier zu treffen, Professor McGonagall", antwortete Draco ungerührt. „Wen erwarten wie noch alles?"

„Ron hat uns gesagt, dass er mit allen Weasleys kommt", antwortete Remus. „Er hat ihnen gestern vom Geständnis von Robards erzählt. Niemand von ihnen kann mehr etwas gegen dich oder Harry haben."

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco in seinem Inneren einen Kampf ausfocht zwischen dem Wunsch seiner Wut nachzugeben und zu gehen oder zu bleiben und zu helfen den nächsten Schritt zu planen. Schließlich entschied er sich für das letztere, obwohl Harry sich fragte, ob die Ankunft von sechs oder sieben weiteren Gryffindors ihn nicht überfordern würde. Na gut, er hatte drei lange Monate unter Slytherins gelebt und hatte es überlebt.

Obwohl Draco teilweise schon Recht hatte.

„Ich gebe euch einen Rat, Leute. Wir Justizflüchtlinge sind etwas paranoid."

Die Direktorin von Hogwarts schaute wieder Draco an.

„Wo wir schon mal hier sind Mister Malfoy. Das Porträt von Professor Dumbledore bat mich, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er gerne mal mit Ihnen reden würde. Wie es scheint hat er Informationen, die helfen könnten ihre Rolle als Spion für den Orden des Phönix zu klären."

Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, aufs neue positiv überrascht, und schaute zu Draco, der als einzige Reaktion eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte.

„Dumbledore weiß, dass ich für den Orden gearbeitet habe?"

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Sie müssen schon nach Hogwarts kommen und ihn selbst fragen."

Für Harry war es eine so tolle Nachricht, dass er sich neben Draco setzen musste und ihn liebevoll und freundschaftlich anstupste, aber Draco schien noch skeptisch zu sein. Da klingelte es wieder an der Tür, Mrs Granger ging und ließ einen Schwall Weasleys ins Haus. Nur Percy fehlte; später erklärten sie ihnen, dass er zu sehr auf die Regeln und Gesetzte fixiert war, um ihm hundertprozentig trauen zu können.

Fünf Minuten lang war das Esszimmer ein Chaos aus Begrüßungen, Erklärungen und Entschuldigungen von Rons Brüdern, die geglaubt hatten, dass er Ginny getötet hatte. Harry suchte Draco und fand ihn etwas abseits stehend, wie er, etwas bleich, Bill Weasley anstarrte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, entwischte er bekümmert und stellte sich neben Draco, um ihm aufmunternd die Hand zu drücken. Draco zog seine Hand als hätte er sie verbrannt, zurück, sein Gesicht wies aber keine Ablehnung auf. Er schien ihn nur daran erinnern zu wollen, dass man hier dachte, sie seien nur Freunde. Kurze Zeit später begrüßten Hermione, Ron und seine Eltern auch Draco. Es folgten George, Charlie und zuletzt Bill und seine Frau Fleur. Er schien freundlicher zu sein als sie.

„Malfoy", begrüßte Bill ihn und reichte seine Hand. „Remus hat erzählst, dass du zuletzt für uns gekämpft hast."

Wenn Harry nicht drei Monate mit Draco zusammengelebt hätte, würde er behaupten, dass dieser die Ruhe selbst war. Schließlich zitterte seine Hand kaum als er sie Bill reichte. Aber er kannte ihn gut genug, um sich nicht von ihm täuschen zu lassen.

„Mir gefallen weder Morde noch größenwahnsinnige Fellbüschel. Das mit Greyback tut mir Leid."

„Lass gut sein!"

Fleur war weniger verständnisvoll und grüßte ihn beinahe unhöflich, sagte aber nichts gegen Draco und diesen schien ihr Verhalten nicht sehr zu stören, wenigstens nicht mehr als die Anwesenheit von so vielen Leuten, denen er nicht vertraute. Harry überlegte, ob Fleur auch geglaubt hatte, dass er all die Morde begangen hatte und ob sie dachte, dass sei entschuldbarer wie das, was Draco mit sechzehn getan hatte. Aber Remus, der schon immer feinfühlig auf die Stimmung in seiner Umgebung reagiert hatte, übernahm die Initiative und bat alle Platz zu nehmen. Sie hatten wichtigeres zu tun. Ron wollte Harry einen Platz neben sich reservieren, aber dieser setzte sich neben Draco.

„Bevor wir beginnen muss ich zugeben, dass ich die Befragung des Auroren Robards gerne mit eigenen Augen sehen würde", sagte McGonagall. Sie schaute zu Molly und Arthur. „Hat er alles gestanden?"

„Alles, diese Kanaille!"

„Einen Moment mal", unterbrach Draco mit eisiger und fester Stimme. „Ich nehme an, Weasley, dass du deiner Familie mit Hilfe der Legilimentik, das Verhör gezeigt hast."

„Hast du damit ein Problem?"

„Ja, die Todesser kamen innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten zur Scheune. Jemand muss ihnen gesagt haben, wo wir sind. Ich weiß, dass es keiner von meinen Leuten war, da ich gestern alle mit Veritaserum befragt habe. Und Harry wird dir sicher bestätigen, dass ich es auch genommen habe."

Mehrere rote Augenbrauen runzelten sich synchron.

„Glaubst du etwa, dass es einer von uns war?", fragte George Weasley empört.

Draco zog den Flachmann, den seine Mutter ihm geschenkt hatte, aus der Tasche und Harry, obwohl er es für unnötig hielt und über dieses Vorgehen gerne informiert gewesen wäre, konnte nicht umhin Draco mit gewisser Bewunderung anzuschauen. Man musste wirklich kaltschnäuzig sein, um sich hier mit dem Dunklen Mal hinzustellen und vom halben Phönixorden zu verlangen, dass er Veritaserum nahm.

„Das ist nichts Persönliches. Hier geht es ums Überleben."

Außer Remus und Tonks drehten sich alle Harry zu, als ob sie hoffen würden, er könnte das ganze auflösen. Aber das war ein Kampf, den er nicht kämpfen wollte.

„Ich habe es auch genommen", versicherte er, als ob das die Sache vereinfachen würde.

Remus und Tonks nahmen das Veritaserum als erstes. Draco gab ihnen eine Dosis, die sie für fünf Minuten nur die Wahrheit sagen ließ und er stellte ihnen dann die gleichen Fragen wie seinen Freunden am Tag zuvor. Die Hogwartsprofessorin war die nächste, obwohl ihr Gesicht nicht mehr Missbilligung hätte ausdrücken können. Dann nahm ein Weasley nach dem anderen den Trank.

Als sie fertig waren, war Harry mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, aber er musste sich fragen, was denn dann in dieser Nacht geschehen war.

„Ein permanenter Lokalisationszauber?", schlug er Draco vor.

„Nur als allerletzte Möglichkeit. Weasley..." Sechs Personen schauten auf und Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ron Weasley, um genau zu sein. Wer hat die Auroren verständigt und wann? Weißt du das?"

„Ein achtzigjähriger Zauberer, der zehn Meilen von Robards Haus entfernt wohnt, hat deinen Patronus gesehen, Harry. Er hat die Auroren verständigt, die etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten später eingetroffen sind. Sie haben eine völlig aufgelöste Mrs Robards vorgefunden, die ihnen erzählte, dass Draco und du ihren Mann entführt habt. Alle verfügbaren Auroren wurden daraufhin verständigt. Ich kam echt gerade rechtzeitig nach Hause, als ich informiert wurde. Aber sie hätten nicht gewusst, wo sie mit der Suche anfangen sollten, wären nicht Unverzeihliche während eurer Flucht gesprochen worden. Ihr seid so hoch geflogen, dass ihr von mehreren Zeugen in der Umgebung gesehen wurdet. Sogar ein paar Muggel haben euch gesehen. Als die erste Meldung eintraf, hat uns Dawlish alle dorthin beordert."

„Was glaubte er, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry.

„Das Robards entkommen ist und ihr ihn verfolgt habt."

„Ich kann mit vorstellen, dass durch die Aussage seiner Frau und der schmückenden Beiwerke der Todesser in seinem Haus, jetzt alle Welt davon überzeugt ist, dass Draco und ich es waren."

Ron nickte. „Ja."

„Haben sie außer Robards noch eine Leiche gefunden?"

„Etwa fünfzehn Meilen entfernt die von Montague. Aber das ändert nichts. Für die Leute ist er einer von euch."

McGonagall unterbrach sie

„Das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu zeigen, was Robards genau gesagt hat.

Remus und Tonks stimmten McGonagalls Forderung zu. Um die Sache zu beschleunigen, stellte sich jeder von ihnen zu einem der drei Zeugen. Da er an Narcissas Vorgehensweise gewohnt war, fand Harry die Methode der Direktorin etwas irritierend, aber geduldig ließ er es über sich ergehen

„Was für Chancen habe ich vor dem Zaubergamot?", fragte er, als die Neugierde der drei gestillt war. „Würde das ausreichen, nachdem was alles passiert ist?".

„Das und die Aussage von Hermione müssten ausreichend sein", antwortete McGonagall. „Natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass kein weiteres Mitglied des Zaubergamots in diese Schweinerei verwickelt ist."

„Vielleicht ist jetzt der Moment gekommen, wo du direkt mit dem Minister reden solltest, Harry", schlug Arthur vor.

„Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee", antwortete Draco. „Im Moment würde Scrigmeour Harry bestimmt am liebsten mit seinen eigenen Händen erwürgen."

„Aber nicht, wenn wir mit ihm gehen, wenn wir alle an einem Strang ziehen. Scrigmeour ist ein intelligenter Mann."

„Scrigmeour befahl die Verbannung der Familien der Todesser und schloss Slytherin ohne dass es ihn interessiert hat, ob es ungerecht oder gefährlich für das Gleichgewicht der Magie war. Mir scheint er nicht so intelligent zu sein."

Harry dachte etwas nach und schaute Ron dann zweifelnd an.

„Wenn ich mit ihm rede, wenn ich ihn meine Gedanken lesen lasse und er mir dann immer noch nicht glaubt, oder denkt ich wolle ihn täuschen, dann wird er wissen, dass du auch mit drin steckst."

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann müsst ihr mir in euerem Versteck eben ein Plätzchen frei räumen. Ich bin nicht sehr anspruchsvoll."

Es wäre von großem Vorteil, wenn Scrigmeour ihnen glauben würde. Das Ministerium könnte aufhören Draco und seine Leute zu suchen und stattdessen sich auf die echte Bedrohung konzentrieren. Und wenn er von allen Anschuldigungen befreit werden würde, müsste er sich nicht mehr um die Auroren sorgen, sondern nur noch um die Todesser... und das hatte er seit er elf war gemacht. Klar war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass alle Anschuldigungen sofort fallen gelassen werden würden, noch weniger, wenn sie ohne eine akzeptable Erklärung für die Bevölkerung abgegeben wurde.

Die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die Hermione mitgebracht hatte, bestätigte, dass Harry und Draco die Hauptverdächtigen im Mordfall Robards waren. Man redete natürlich wieder von Rache. Die unerträgliche Rita Skeeter ging sogar soweit zu spekulieren, wer wohl das nächste Opfer sein würde und tippte auf die Weasleys und Hermione.

McGonagall schlug vor, dass sie das Treffen in Hogwarts abhalten könnten und nicht nur Harry sich einfinden sollte, sondern auch Draco, Ron, Hermione, Arthur und Remus.

Die ersteren könnten seine Aussage bestätigen und die zwei letzten waren eine Garantie für die Echtheit der Aussage. Sogar Dumbledores Porträt könnte seinen Teil dazu beitragen, da es helfen konnte, Dracos Arbeit als Spion für den Orden zu bestätigen.

Harry hielt das für eine bessere Idee als sich alleine mit Scrigmeour zu treffen und er bemerkte, dass Draco wohl ebenso dachte.

„Wann können wir es machen?"

„Ich werde ihm gleich heute Nachmittag eine Eule schicken", antwortete die Direktorin. „Wenn ich eine Antwort erhalten habe, setzte ich mich mit Remus in Kontakt, damit er euch benachrichtigt."

--

McGonagall verließ das Treffen kurze Zeit später, aber nicht ohne Hermione vorher Schutz in Hogwarts anzubieten, falls sie es wollte. Harry dachte die Versammlung sei vorbei, sah aber plötzlich Molly mit einem Haufen Pakete beladen, die er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Sie wollte ein Familienessen für alle zubereiten. Natürlich, weil sie an Weihnachten keins hatten. Harry gefiel die Idee – Harry schmeckte schon immer alles was Molly Weasley kochte – und er drehte sich zu Draco.

„Wenn wir uns verspäten, werden sie sich Sorgen machen."

„Ich werde zurückgehen, bleib du hier, wenn du möchtest."

„Draco..."

„Wirklich, es macht nichts. Außerdem wollte ich mich noch mit Vince treffen. Wir sehen uns!"

Wie als wäre der Anti-Apparationszauber, von dem Pansy erzählt hatte, nur ein Gerücht, verabschiedete sich Draco nur mit einem „Tschüß an alle" und disapparierte.

Harry gab einen kleinen traurigen Seufzer von sich.

„Komm schon Kumpel", sagte Ron und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Du braucht mal etwas Urlaub von den Slytherins!"

Harry störte dieser Kommentar nicht, aber er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu sagen, dass er nicht eine Stunde Urlaub von einem bestimmten Slytherin benötigte.

Schnell war er von George, Bill und Charlie umringt. Nachdem sie sich nochmals entschuldigt hatten, wollten sie alles über die Rettung durch Draco wissen und wie sie auf Robards Spur gekommen waren. Dann erzählten er und Ron genau, was in der Scheune vorgefallen war. Es war Ron gewesen, der, unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, versucht hatte die Todesser vom Boden aus zu treffen. Er war sogar kurz davor gewesen, den Todesser, den er vom Besen geholt hatte, gefangen zu nehmen, aber er war mit einer Mischung aus Glück und Flüchen entkommen.

„Hey Harry, Ron hat erzählt, dass du mit Draco jetzt gut auskommst", sagte George mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Ungläubigkeit.

„Wieso sollte er nicht mit ihm auskommen?", erwiderte Tonks, bevor Harry den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Mir hat man zwar erzählt, dass er, als Jugendlicher ein Vollidiot gewesen ist, aber jetzt scheint er ein guter Junge zu sein."

Harry war dankbar für Tonks leidenschaftliche Verteidigungsrede.

„Ich verstehe mich gut mit ihm."

Das Grinsen, das dann in seinem Gesicht erschien, war etwas zu breit, sodass es Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit erregte, die ihn neugierig anschaute. Harry versuchte sein Grinsen etwas zu verstecken, aber war es wirklich notwendig? Die Angst, die er vor Monaten gespürt hatte, noch jemanden zu verlieren, war immer kleiner geworden. Er war beschützerisch gegenüber den Leuten die er mochte, das konnte er nicht abstellen, aber er hatte verstanden, dass sein Plan, sich von seinen Liebsten fernzuhalten, aus dem Schock über Ginnys Verlust heraus entstanden war. Als er daran dachte, schaute er zu Remus, der den Blick mit Zuneigung erwiderte. Ob er wohl Bescheid wusste? Sicherlich.

Kurz darauf kam Molly und verkündete, dass das Mittagessen bald fertig wäre und sie stürmten den Tisch. Bald schon konnte man sehen, dass Molly mit zwanzig bis dreißig Personen mehr gerechnet hatte.

„Malfoy hätte zum Essen bleiben sollten. Er ist so dünn."

Harry lächelte für sich. Molly dachte, dass jede dünne Person ihr Mitleid und eine Extra-Portion verdiente, egal wer es war. Hätte sie einen dünnen Voldemort getroffen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gegen ihn gekämpft, weil sie dachte, alles was er benötigte wäre ein guter Braten.

„Wir bekommen dort gutes Essen", beruhigte Harry sie. „Das Essen ist fast wie in Hogwarts."

„Du kannst alles mitnehmen, was übrig bleibt!"

Obwohl sich Harry im Kloster wohl fühlte, war er glücklich hier mit seinen Freunden essen zu können. Das Treffen war zwar nicht so fröhlich wie früher – Ginny fehlte, das war normal – aber alle versuchten sich auf das Positive zu konzentrieren. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie darauf brannten, die Typen zu treffen, die ihre Schwester ermordet hatten. Das war letzten Endes der Charakter der Gryffindors. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Grangers nach der Muggelwelt zu fragen, von der er sich niemals vollständig getrennt hatte, trotz dass er eine Hexe geheiratet und in der magischen Gesellschaft integriert gelebt hatte. Arthur hörte aufmerksam und begeistert zu, als würde man ihm von einem exotischen Volk im Amazonas erzählen. Aber als sie beim Nachtisch waren, einem wundervollen Schokoladenkuchen, musste Harry an Draco denken. Die Erinnerung wie er in seinen Armen um Greg geweint hatte war noch sehr frisch und weckte seinen Beschützerinstinkt, den sogar er definitiv kitschig fand. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Er wusste, dass Draco stark war und er bewunderte ihn dafür, aber andererseits hatte er das Bedürfnis ihn in seine Arme zu schließen, so wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte. Ein kleiner melancholischer Seufzer entkam ihm.

„Oh, Schätzchen...", riss ihn Mollys Stimme aus seiner Selbstversunkenheit. „Denkst du an Ginny? Du bist doch nicht mehr wütend auf sie, oder?"

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte, dass Molly vor allen mit ihm darüber reden wollte, oder dass alle seinen Seufzer missinterpretiert hatten. Obwohl es verständlich war. Für einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte.

Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihm Gefühle unterstellten, die er nicht hatte, aber es schien ihm auch etwas peinlich vor der Familie seiner Frau zuzugeben, dass er sie, schon bevor er von ihrer Untreue erfahren hatte, nicht mehr geliebt hatte. Hin- und Her gerissen, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

„Nein, ich bin ihr nicht böse, Die Wahrheit ist, dass unsere Ehe nicht mehr funktioniert hat. Es tut mir leid."

Er konnte fast Dracos Stimme schreien hören, warum bei allen Dämonen er sich entschuldigte.

Die Weasleys mussten dasselbe denken, denn, nach einigen Sekunden in denen sich alle wünschten, dass Molly nichts gesagt hätte, nickten alle leicht.

„So was Harry..."

„Wolltet ihr euch scheiden lassen?"

„Nein, wir hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber... es lief auf eine Scheidung hinaus."

Das schien sie etwas zu beruhigen. Harry nahm an, sie waren froh, dass Ginnys Untreue nicht so viel Schaden angerichtet hatte, wie befürchtet. Zum Glück wurde das Thema dann fallengelassen. Es machte ihm nichts aus darüber mit Draco, Remus oder sogar Hermione zu reden, aber es vor der gesamten Weasley-Familie zu tun, hatte einen schlechten Beigeschmack.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, stellten sie die Teller zusammen und räumten sie weg und Hermione fragte, ob jemand Tee oder Kaffee wollte. Sie und ihre Mutter gingen in die Küche und Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Harry zu fragen, ob sie kurz alleine miteinander reden könnten. Sie gingen auf den Balkon und Harry steckte die Hände unter die Achseln, um sie vor der Kälte zu schützen.

„Was ist los, Remus? Habt ihr noch etwas über die Pforte herausgefunden?"

„Nein, nichts, was du nicht schon weißt. Ich wollte nur... hmmm...fragen, ob du... dein _Problem_ mit Malfoy gelöst hast. Ich glaube schon, aber..."

Harry wurde etwas rot und lächelte.

„Ja.. Er… " Dann erzählte Harry, was Draco getan hatte, um seinen gut ausgetüftelten Schutzplan zu Nichte zu machen und Lupin musste laut lachen.

„Welpe, du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast! Du kannst mir glauben, ich kenne die Blacks nur zu gut."

„Er ist so... Manchmal habe ich gute Lust ihn zu erwürgen. Aber dann wieder..."

„Ich verstehe dich. Ich fühlte für Sirius auch so. Und ich weiß, dass mein Schwiegervater auch so über Andromeda denkt. Wenigsten weißt du, dass das Leben mit ihnen nie langweilig ist."

Harry lächelte, obwohl er bemerkt hatte, dass Tonks nicht in dieser Aufzählung vorgekommen war. Die Wahrheit war, dass die Aurorin sehr wenig des blackschen Temperaments geerbt hatte.

„Läuft es zwischen euch gut?

„Ja, Draco ist toll!"

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich war etwas besorgt... na ja, du weißt schon. Es ist nicht gut, von den Menschen, die man liebt getrennt zu sein."

„Ich weiß. Obwohl ich es lieber hätte, dass das ein Geheimnis bleibt, bis wir die Sache mit der Pforte hinter uns gebracht haben. Im Kloster wissen es schon alle, aber hier..."

Er zeigte ins Innere des Hauses; Lupin blickte hinein und drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Natürlich, kein Problem. Aber ich hoffe du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass Tonks es als gegeben ansieht und Hermione etwas ahnt!"

„Was?"

„Tonks hat einen sechsten Sinn für solche Sachen. Und Hermione... vor ein paar Tagen hat sie mich darauf angesprochen, sie sei so überrascht gewesen, dass du und Draco so gut miteinander auskommt. Ich glaube sie hat versucht mich auszuhorchen."

Harry seufzte resigniert auf.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Anzeige im Propheten." Lupin lachte. „Hör mal, kam sie dir besorgt oder nur neugierig vor?

Remus dachte etwas nach.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie denkt, das sei alles eine Falle von Draco oder so. Ich würde sagen Ron und Hermione vertrauen ihm schon sehr, aber klar... das ist etwas anderes. Ich denke sie brauchen etwas, um es zu verstehen."

Es war gewiss, dass Harry sich schon darauf eingestellt hatte mit ihnen zu diskutieren, wenn er ihnen von Draco erzählen würde, sodass ihn das nicht überraschte.

„Wenn sie wirklich meine Freunde sind, werden sie es schließlich akzeptieren."

Lupin gab ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Das werden sie, Harry. Das werden sie."

--

Als Harry ins Kloster zurückkehrte, sagte man ihm, dass Draco mit Vince unterwegs war und er wartete auf ihn und spielte derweil mit Altair, im Speisesaal, Snape explodiert.

Kurz darauf kam Narcissa herein und setzte sich zu ihnen, um das Spiel zu beobachten. Harry betrachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, spielte aber weiter.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sich Nymphadora nach mir erkundigt hat", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry und schaute sie überrascht an.

„Hast du Andromeda kennen gelernt?"

„Auf der Hochzeit und ich bin ihr schon einmal zufällig begegnet."

Altair schaute sie an.

„Wer ist Andromeda?"

„Niemand."

„Niemand?", wiederholte Harry noch überraschter.

„Genau!", sagte Narcissa und stand brüsk auf.

Altair starrte ihr mit weit geöffneten Augen hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Harry.

„Wer ist Andromeda?"

„Es ist besser, wenn du das deine Mutter oder deinen Bruder fragst!"

Harry verstand Narcissas Reaktion nicht. Andromeda war aus der Familie ausgestoßen worden, nachdem sie einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer geheiratet hatte. Aber es verwunderte ihn, dass Narcissa sich immer noch daran störte, obwohl sie aus erster Hand erfahren hatte, wohin der fanatische Rassismus Voldemorts geführt hatte.

Als Draco zurückkam, waren sie alleine und Harry fragte ihn nach dem Grund.

„Also Harry... Meine Mutter konnte sich nie mit der Idee anfreunden Muggel oder muggelgeborene Zauberer zu töten, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie die Hochzeit meiner Tante gut findet. Und dazu kommt noch, dass meine Kusine einen Werwolf geheiratet hat..."

„Remus ist eine der besten Personen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe!"

„Das Problem hat meine Mutter, nicht ich... Außerdem geht es nicht nur darum. Da meine Mutter natürlich denkt, dass meine Tante ihr es immer noch nachträgt und es reizt sie, dass meine Tante ihr Vorwürfe machen könnte wie "Sieh nur wo du gelandet bist" und so. Wenn du einen Rat willst, halt dich raus. Wenn die zwei Frieden schließen wollen, können sie das alleine machen."

„Nein, nein, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen. Ich habe selbst schon genug mit meinen Angelegenheiten zu tun. Remus weiß über uns Bescheid."

„Woher sollte er das wissen?"

„Ähm... er hat mich gefragt und ich habe es ihm gesagt."

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Ja, so war es einfach für ihn, es herauszufinden. Und wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

„Gut." Innerlich lachte er sich schlapp. „Das hat uns eng miteinander verbunden, weißt du? Wir haben jetzt beide eine Black-Schwiegermutter: das schafft ein festes Band."

Draco boxte ihn in den Arm.

„Red nicht so über meine Mutter, sie ist eine bewundernswerte Frau."

„Bewundernswert ist das richtige Wort."

„Und von wegen Schwiegermutter, denkst du nicht, das geht etwas schnell?"

„Oh, natürlich, verzeih mir. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, dass es zwischen uns irgendetwas Ernstes geben würde, das beständig wäre. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe." Er küsste Draco auf den Kopf. „Ganz ruhig, tu so als hätte ich nichts gesagt."

Draco wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder beleidigt sein sollte.

„Idiot..."

Aber Harry lachte los und Draco stimmte bald mit ein. Es war sein erstes Lachen seit Gregs Tod.

--

Lieben Dank an Celina-HP, Apollinia, Ramuthra und Zissy für die Kommis)


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 24: Die Höhle des Drachen**

Am nächsten Tag, nach dem Abendessen, begleitete Harry Draco nach Hogwarts. Im Haus der Grangers hatte McGonagall angefangen einen Plan zu entwerfen, wie sie ungesehen ins Schloss gelangen konnten, aber Harry hatte ihr versichert, dass sie ihre Hilfe nicht benötigen würden. Mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und der Karte des Rumtreibers würden sie keine Probleme haben, in ihre alte Schule zu gelangen.

Zuerst apparierten sie, gehüllt in schwarze Umhänge, die einerseits dem rauen Klima des schottischen Winters entsprachen und andererseits aber auch verhinderten, dass man ihre Gesichter erkennen konnte, nach Hogsmeade. Harry führte Draco zu einem der Geheimgänge, die ins Schloss führten. Seit einigen Stunden war ihm klar, dass er heute Abend der Optimist sein würde. Draco hatte mindestens ein Dutzend Mal betont, dass das reine Zeitverschwendung sein würde, dass die Tatsache ein Bild zu sein, nichts an Dumbledores Verrücktheit geändert haben konnte und er stark daran zweifelte, dass dieser überhaupt etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte. Die Angst davor, sich zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen, diese konnte Harry nur zu genau verstehen und deswegen störte es ihn auch nicht, dass Draco so über den ehemaligen Direktor von Hogwarts redete.

Als sie am Ende des Geheimganges angekommen waren, zog Harry seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervor, vergrößerte ihn mit einem Zauber und schlüpfte mit Draco darunter. Dank der Karte des Rumtreibers sahen sie, dass niemand in der Nähe war und er öffnete den Ausgang mit dem Zauberstab. Als er die vertrauten Gänge sah, lächelte Harry.

Leise schlichen sie zum Büro der Direktorin. Harry hatte die Karte gut im Blick. Nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte er, dass er nach den vertrauten Namen aus seiner Schulzeit Ausschau hielt. Er erkannte nur die Namen einiger Professoren und wurde etwas nostalgisch. Da bemerkte er, dass sich ihnen zwei Personen näherten und er gab Draco ein Signal stehen zu bleiben und sie drückten sich an die Wand. Draco berührte mit seinem Rücken die Mauer und Harry stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, an seine Brust gepresst. Zwei Ravenclaws, den Abzeichen auf ihren Umhängen nach Vertrauensschüler, bogen um die Ecke. Bevor die beiden an ihnen vorbeigegangen waren, bewegte sich Draco überhaupt nicht unschuldig gegen Harry und dieser zuckte zusammen. Dann spürte er Dracos Atem an seinem Hals, wie Dracos Lippen über seinen Nacken wanderten... Die Schüler waren weniger als einen Meter entfernt und Harry wagte es nicht, einen Muskel zu bewegen. Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham und zu seinem Bedauern, reagierte sein Körper auf Dracos Berührungen. Er würde ihn umbringen, mit eigenen Händen. Draco streichelt mit einer Hand über Harrys Schritt und bemerkte natürlich dessen Erregung. Harry verschluckte ein Stöhnen und spürte wie Draco, die Lippen noch an seinem Hals, zu einem Lachen verzog.

Als die Schüler verschwunden waren, trat Harry weit genug von Draco weg, ohne unter dem Umhang hervorkommen zu müssen, drehte sich um und warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden?" zischte er.

Draco schien es nicht zu bereuen, er hatte _diesen_ Blick aufgesetzt und_ diesem_ Blick konnte Harry nur schwer widerstehen,

„Würde es dich nicht anmachen, es ihn Hogwarts zu treiben?"

„Selbst wenn die Antwort „Ja" wäre, kann ich dir versichern, nicht in diesem Moment und nicht auf diese Weise, du verdammter Perverser! Bei Merlin, wie kannst du jetzt an Sex denken?"

„Ich denke immer an Sex, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist", schnurrte Draco und schloss die Augen halb wie eine Katze. „Und wenn du dich so gegen mich drückst, was willst du?"

Harrys Körper wusste genau, was er wollte, aber sein Gehirn kämpfte mutig um seinen Verstand und, allen Erwartungen entgegen, gewann.

„Deine Unschuld beweisen, auch wenn du ein unkontrollierbarer Exhibitionist bist. Los gehen wir!"

Draco folgte ihm, aber nur weil ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, wenn er unter dem Tarnumhang bleiben wollte. Während sie den bekannten Gängen folgten, bemerkte Harry, dass er wieder diesen angespannten Ausdruck bekam, den er schon im Geheimgang gehabt hatte. Mit dieser Sex-Attacke wollte er sich wohl von seiner Unruhe ablenken. Aber Harry glaubte an Dumbledore, obwohl er ihn nicht mehr blind verehrte wie in jüngeren Jahren. Das Bild musste Draco etwas Wichtiges zu sagen haben, sonst hätte er seine Nachfolgerin nicht um diesen Gefallen gebeten. Als sie vor dem Büro angekommen waren, drehte er sich zu Draco und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Dracos Antwort bestand aus einem skeptischen Blick.

„Alraunensamen", flüsterte Harry.

Der Wasserspeier gab den Weg zur Treppe frei und Harry und Draco warteten, bis sie außer Sicht waren, bevor sie unter dem Umhang hervortraten. Sie gingen die Stufen hinauf. Oben angelangt, wurden sie schon von McGonagall mit einem Lächeln erwartet.

„Harry, Mister Malfoy... Hatten Sie Probleme auf dem Weg hierher?"

„Nein."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Harry schaute sich um. Seit Dumbledores Tod war er nicht mehr hier gewesen und McGonagall hatte einiges verändert. Das Zimmer sah sauberer und aufgeräumter auf als in den Zeiten ihres Vorgängers. An einer Wand gab es sogar ein Bild mit einer hübschen Landschaft, dass er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Fawkes war auch noch da, obwohl McGonagall des öfteren sagte, dass sie mit ihm das Büro eher teilte, als ihn als Haustier zu haben. Der Vogel setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter und rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Kinn. Dann flog er auf seine Stange zurück.

Die Porträts der Schulleiter von Hogwarts waren auch immer noch an ihren angestammten Plätzen. Alle waren da und schauten sie neugierig an. Dumbledores Stimme rief ihn mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Harry, mein Junge,... wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Auch wenn er wusste, dass es ein Bild war, dass es nicht wirklich Dumbledore war, wurden Harrys Augen feucht.

„Hallo Professor!"

„Ah und Draco…"

„Professor Dumbledore…", begrüßte Draco ihn mit einem leichten Nicken des Kopfes.

„Minerva hat mir erzählt, was du alles für unseren Harry getan hast. Ist es nicht merkwürdig wie sich die Dinge manchmal entwickeln?"

„Hmm...", war die ganze Antwort. „Professor McGonagall meinte, sie wüssten etwas, was mir helfen könnte zu beweisen, dass ich für den Orden spioniert habe."

Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Draco, bitte sei etwas höflicher!"

Draco machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Es ist doch nur ein Bild, bei Merlin!"

Dumbledore schien es nicht wirklich zu stören.

„Na gut, ich hoffe, dass Minerva es nicht so gesagt hat. Denn ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das finden werdet, was ihr sucht. Aber als Minerva mir erzählt hat, dass du erzählt hattest, für uns gearbeitet zu haben, fiel mir etwas ein, was dir vielleicht helfen könnte."

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry.

„Das Denkarium von Professor Snape."

Draco schrie überrascht auf.

„Was?! Severus hatte ein Denkarium?"

Dumbledors Porträt nickte bedächtig.

„Severus machte sich Sorgen, dass Riddle einige seiner Geheimnisse herausfinden könnte. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er es in dem Jahr, das ihr bei den Todessern verbracht habt, mehrere Male verwendet hat. Es ist möglich, dass eines dieser Geheimnisse mit deiner Position zusammenhängt oder dem Pakt, den du mit Alastor Moody geschlossen hast."

Obwohl Draco weiter ernst blieb, hatte er einen Funken Hoffnung in den Augen. Offensichtlich glaubte er auch an diese Möglichkeit. Harry schloss die Augen einen Moment und rief alle himmlischen Mächte an, dass es so war.

„Wo ist das Denkarium?", fragte Draco.

„In einer verlassenen Drachenhöhle im Berg Snowdon in Wales. Er hat sie vor den Augen der Muggel verborgen und mit einem Fidelius gegen Zauberer geschützt. Zum Glück hat er mich zum Geheimniswahrer ernannt. Wenn er das Denkarium nicht woanders hingebracht hat, und ich denke nicht, dass er Grund dazu gehabt hätte, dann müsste es immer noch dort sein."

„Wieso erzählen Sie mir das erst jetzt?"

„Severus starb und ich wusste nicht, dass du für den Orden gearbeitet hast. Ich hatte keinen Grund seine Privatsphäre zu stören. Jetzt ist es natürlich anders. Ich bin sicher, Severus würde dir helfen wollen, damit dieses schreckliche Missverständnis aufgeklärt wird."

Draco runzelte kurz nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er es nicht mir oder meiner Mutter gesagt hat."

„Vielleicht war er der festen Überzeugung, dass Alastor deine wahre Position jemandem im Ministerium oder dem Orden mitgeteilt hat."

„Es sieht im nicht ähnlich, Dinge als gegeben anzunehmen."

Harry schnaubte frustriert auf.

„Draco hör' auf damit. Was macht es aus, dass er dir nichts gesagt hat? Wir gehen morgen das Denkarium suchen und dann werden wir schon sehen, was wir finden."

Draco warf ihm automatisch einen finsteren Blick zu, nickte aber dann.

„In Ordnung, du hast Recht."

„Ich hoffe du findest, was du suchst, Draco", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Harry, es tut mir sehr leid, was dir widerfahren ist. Vielleicht hätte ich dir helfen können, aber zum Guten oder Schlechten, wir Bilder sind keine Zeugen, die vor dem Zaubergamot akzeptiert werden."

„Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore, danke."

--

Wenig später verließen Harry und Draco Hogwarts und kehrten direkt zum Kloster zurück. Draco versuchte so zu tun, als wäre er die Ruhe selbst, aber es sprang ins Auge, dass er am liebsten gleich mit der Suche nach der Höhle begonnen hätte. Als sie die Neuigkeiten Narcissa und Blaise erzählten, reagierten diese fast ebenso verhalten wie er, aber Harry bemerkte den Blick den Mutter und Sohn austauschten und er ließ die beiden alleine. Die Situation musste für alle hart sein, außer den Kleinsten, die nichts anderes kannten, aber für Draco musste es noch schlimmer sein. Letztendlich fühlte er sich für die Mitglieder seiner kleinen Gemeinschaft verantwortlich. Manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob Draco seine Entscheidung, für den Orden zu arbeiten, schon einmal bereut hatte, da er sie getroffen hatte, um Voldemort zu stürzen und nicht, um die Gesellschaft, die ihm so in den Rücken gefallen war, zu schützen.

Er sah Draco erst beim Cruciatus-Training wieder. An jenem Abend schaffte er es zum ersten Mal, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn auf Narcissa zu richten. Obwohl er keinen Zauber sprechen konnte, war es ein großer Fortschritt. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt, lag Draco, weinend und stöhnend auf dem Boden. Er hatte Blaise gebeten, die Intensität des Crucios zu erhöhen.

„Überschreite deine Grenzen nicht, Draco!", warnte Narcissa ihn, während sie ihm half sich aufzusetzen und ihm einen Zaubertrank einflösste. „Es gibt einen Punkt, den man nicht überschreiten sollte, zu mindestens nicht, wenn man bei Verstand bleiben will."

Draco brauchte einige Momente, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, um zu versichern, dass er noch weit von diesem Punkt entfernt war. Dann schaute er zu Harry und Blaise.

„Meine Mutter und ich hatten eine Idee."

Als alle gegangen waren, verließen sie als letztes die Kapelle und gingen schnell zu Dracos Arbeitszimmer.

„Wenn wir in dem Denkarium eine brauchbare Erinnerung finden", begann Draco zu erklären. „Müssen wir an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Harry, du und ich, wir haben die Erinnerung an Robards Geständnis. Wir würden dann auch Snapes Erinnerung haben. Und ihr zwei, Vince, Connor und die anderen, besitzt die Erinnerungen an das, was wir getan haben, als wir aus dem Hauptquartier der Todesser geflohen sind. Zudem kann Hermione Granger bezeugen, dass sie zwei unterschiedliche Erinnerungen an das Gespräch hat, das ihr am Tag von Ginnys Tod geführt habt. Getrennt werden diese nichts nutzen, aber alle zusammen, so glauben wir, genügen, damit die Leute zu zweifeln beginnen."

„Glaubst du auch, dass der Zaubergamot uns die Möglichkeit gibt, alles zu erklären?", fragte Blaise nach. „Denn, was absolut sicher ist, ist, dass die Auroren den Befehl haben uns sofort umzulegen, wenn sie uns sehen."

„Blaise, ich bitte dich, wir sind nicht so naiv. Wir denken nicht im Traum daran, uns den Auroren zu stellen und zu warten, ob der Rest der Welt sich anständig verhält. Nein, wir werden das Kloster nicht verlassen, bis wir vollkommen sicher sind, dass sie an unsere Unschuld glauben."

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?", fragte Harry, zum praktischen Teil übergehend.

„Seht mal... Als Granger hierher kam und meinen Bruder und Mrs McNair sah, konnte ich fast hören wie ihr weiches Gryffindor-Herz zerbrach. Du selbst bist viel umgänglicher geworden, als du die Schule gesehen hattest. Und ich frage mich, was Leute wie Molly Weasley sagen würden, wenn sie die Kinder oder Alten sehen würden oder von unserer ansässigen Ravenclaw hören, wie sie alles aufgegeben hat, weil sie weiß, dass ihr Connor unschuldig ist."

Blaise Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„In anderen Worten, ihr schlagt eine massive emotionale Manipulation vor."

„Ich hätte es nicht besser beschreiben können. Der Plan, meine Lieben, besteht darin, einem Reporter die Story seines Lebens zu geben. Natürlich wird das die Rolle, die Ron Weasley in der Entführung von Robards gespielt hat, enthüllen und seine Familie in eine schwierige Situation bringen. Aber sie haben schon gesagt, dass sie zu allem bereit sind und sie sind es dir schuldig." Er schaute Harry direkt an. „Ich bin sicher, dass du viel zu nobel bist, um sie daran zu erinnern, aber ich bin es nicht."

„Sie werden es nicht machen, weil sie es mir schuldig sind, sondern weil es das Richtige ist."

„Wie auch immer", antwortete Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schien sagen zu wollen, dass das Einzige was wichtig war, war, dass sie es machten. „Also, wir suchen einen Reporter, einen der bereit ist, sich alles so objektiv wie möglich anzuhören. Erst zeigen wir ihm mit Legilimentik Robards Geständnis und Snapes Erinnerung, damit er etwas relaxter wird. Harry, wenn du dich inspiriert fühlst, darfst du ihm gerne einen deiner schrecklichen Vorträge über Ehre, Integrität und Blablabla halten. Dann, wenn er kapiert hat, dass wir ihn nicht umbringen wollen, sondern ihn zum berühmtesten Journalisten Europas machen, bringen wir ihn zum Kloster, wobei wir die gleichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wie bei Granger treffen werden. Gut, wir werden ihn auch dazu zwingen, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abzulegen, damit er nichts verraten kann, was den Auroren im Falle eines Verhörs unseren Aufenthaltsort verraten würde. Dann bekommt er eine exklusive Führung durch unsere Räumlichkeiten, wobei wir besonderen Wert auf unser Leid legen werden, ganz so als wären wir ein Haufen weinerlicher Hufflepuffs. Natürlich werden wir unsere besten Möbel, Schmuck und anderen Schnickschnack verstecken um einen... spartanischen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Und, wenn er nicht mit dem festen Vorsatz, uns mit seinen eigenen Händen zu retten, geht, dann heiße ich nicht Draco Lucius Malfoy."

„Und ohne Luft zu holen", dachte Harry, nicht ohne Bewunderung.

„Das könnte funktionieren", murmelte Blaise fast zu sich selber. „Natürlich benötigen wir eine nützliche Erinnerung von Snape, aber... es könnte funktionieren."

Die drei blickten nun Harry an und warteten auf seine Meinung. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Manipulation war nicht sein Ding. Aber er konnte Beweise liefern, starke Beweise. Und, selbst wenn sie sich nicht sicher sein konnten, dass Minister Scrigmeour ihnen zuhören würde, ein Reporter würde es. Wenn drei Slytherins dieses Kalibers sich sicher waren, dass dies die Öffentlichkeit auf ihre Seite bringen würde, war er breit, sein Leben darauf zu verwetten.

„Gut", antwortete er. Und da hatte er eine Idee und musste lächeln. „Und ich weiß genau, welchen Reporter wir aufsuchen sollten."

--

Draco war am Abend viel zu nervös, um zu schlafen und sein Plan war, dass Harry auch wach blieb, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als Harry das verstanden hatte, wappnete er sich mit Geduld und bereitete sich auf eine lange Nacht vor. Eigentlich war es kein großes Opfer, wenn man bedachte, dass Dracos Plan Sex, Sex und nochmals Sex enthielt. Das einzige Thema, das tabu war, war Snapes Denkarium. Draco weigerte sich darüber zu reden, bis sie seinen ganzen Inhalt unter die Lupe genommen hatte. Etwas später entdeckte Harry, dass er auch keine Zukunftspläne schmieden wollte.

„Ich kann mir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken machen, Harry. Nicht, wenn alles noch in der Schwebe steht."

„In Ordnung..." Er fuhr mit einem Daumen über Dracos Lippen, er wusste, dass Draco ihn küssen würde. „Aber wenn das alles geklärt ist, willst du es ernsthaft mit mir versuchen?"

„Ernsthaft versuchen?"

„Na du weißt schon, miteinander gehen... oder noch besser zusammen wohnen."

Draco ließ ein Geräusch der Ungläubigkeit hören.

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das? Wenn du hier raus bist, werden sie dich wieder als Junge-der-lebt verehren und deine Fans werden über dich herfallen wie..."

Aber Harry küsste ihn und unterbrach so seinen Redefluss.

„Verdammter Slytherin-Feigling! Kannst du nicht wenigstens ein verdammtes Mal einfach „Ja" sagen?"

Draco lächelte leicht und senkte für einen Moment den Blick. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er beim Sex so ungehemmt war und dann wieder wie ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen reagierte, wenn es darum ging über Gefühle zu reden.

„Natürlich würde mir das gefallen", antwortete er und zwang sich, Harry wieder in die Augen zu schauen. „Aber..."

Harry unterbrach ihn wieder mit einem Kuss.

„Ohne Wenn und Aber", sagte er dann. „Wir müssen nicht weiter darüber reden, aber komm mir jetzt nicht mir Aber!"

Gegen ein Uhr waren sie eingeschlafen und um halb fünf standen sie auf, um bei ihrem Flug nach Wales die letzten Stunden der Dunkelheit zu nutzen. Sie nahmen das Motorrad, da es schneller als die Besen war und Harry erlaubte auch seiner Fantasie zu fliegen. Denn er musste sich Illusionen machen, trotz allem was er gesehen und erlebt hatte, trotz Momente des Zweifels, war er immer noch ein Optimist. Und es gefiel ihm, sich vorzustellen eines Tages auf dem Motorrad fliegen zu können ohne sich Sorgen um Auroren oder Todesser machen zu müssen. Sich einen Draco vorzustellen, der so sicher war, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte oder um mit ihm ungetarnt in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Als sie am Snowdon ankamen war es schon nach sieben Uhr und es war bereits hell, aber sie sahen noch keine Touristen. Dennoch legte Harry einen Desillusionierungszauber über das Motorrad. Diese kleine Bergkette verlangte nicht nach einer speziellen Ausrüstung, es reichten ein paar gute Wanderschuhe, eine Feldflasche und die Lust zu wandern. Dumbledore hatte ihnen nicht genau sagen können, in welchem Teil sich die Drachenhöhle befand, aber die Zauberstäbe würden ihnen helfen, die Zauber aufzuspüren, die Snape verwendet hatte, um den Eingang der Höhle zu schützen. Eine Stunde später trafen sie auf die ersten Ausflügler, drei junge Männer, deren Versuche ins Gespräch zu kommen von einem eisigen Blick seitens Draco im Keim erstickt wurden. Harry beobachtete wie sie grummelnd davongingen und drehte sich dann mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit zu Draco.

„Bist du nicht schon etwas zu alt, um Muggel zu erschrecken?"

„Wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."

Draco sah wirklich nicht wie ein Wanderer aus. Er hatte ähnliche Kleidung wie Harry an, aber seine Mimik war viel zu ernst. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass man in die Berge ging, um die Landschaft, die Luft oder die Bewegung zu genießen, aber Draco gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu verstecken, dass ihn das alles überhaupt nicht interessierte, was ihn etwas verdächtig wirken ließ. Harry dagegen sah nicht ein, warum die Suche nach einer Drachenhöhle ihm vom Genießen des Ausfluges abhalten sollte.

Zur Mittagszeit machten sie Rast um etwas zu essen. Dipsy hatte jedem seine Lieblingssandwiches zubereitet und sie hatten eine Feldflasche voller Kürbissaft dabei. Wäre es nicht so kalt gewesen, hätte sich Harry nach dem Essen schlafen gelegt, aber sie gingen sofort weiter, um die wenigen Stunden, in denen es noch hell war, zu nutzen. Sie hatten jetzt schon fast das ganze Gebiet abgelaufen und Dracos Laune wurde immer schlechter. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber man konnte es ihm ansehen. Harry konnte seine Frustration fast riechen, als wäre sie ein bitteres Parfüm, aber er gab sich noch nicht geschlagen. Wenn es diese verdammte Höhle gab, würden sie sie finden. Und wenn nicht heute, dann eben morgen.

„Wenn es Nacht wird können wir das Motorrad nehmen und das Gebiet da drüben abfliegen", sagte er und deutete auf einen Gipfel, dessen Namen er nicht kannte.

„Crib Goch", wurde er etwas angeberisch aufgeklärt. „In Ordnung."

Die Sonne ging schon unter, als er sein Zauberstab zu zittern begann.

„Draco! Spürst du das?"

Draco konzentrierte sich und schüttelte dann den Kopf, aber er schaute ihn abwartend an. Harry konzentrierte sich, um die Quelle der Vibration auszumachen. Vorsichtig verlies er den Weg und schlug sich fast gerade aus durch das Buschwerk. Draco folgte ihm wortlos, bis auch er begann es zu bemerken.

„Das muss die Höhle sein."

Nachdem sie fast sechzig Meter in die Tiefe gestiegen waren, zeigten ihre Zauberstäbe auf einen Felsen, der beinahe geschliffen aussah. Das musste der versteckte Eingang zur Drachenhöhle sein. Dann trafen sie auf die Schutzzauber. Draco wusste, welche Zauber Snape bevorzugte und Harry war auch ein sehr kompetenter Zauberer. Geschickt lösten die beiden die Schilde auf, bis sie die Höhle freigelegt hatten. Es war bereits dunkel geworden, aber der Weg in die Höhle war mit Fackeln bestückt, die sie alle mit einem Zauber entzündeten.

„Wir sollten immer noch auf der Hut bleiben!", warnte Draco ihn unnötigerweise. Harry wäre nie so dumm gewesen vertrauensvoll in eine Drachenhöhle zu gehen, die durch Severus Snape geschützt worden war. „Wir wissen nicht, wie weit er noch Schutzzauber angebracht hat, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand die Höhle betritt... oder lebend wieder aus ihr herauskommt."

Langsam gingen sie voran und schauten sich aufmerksam um und murmelten Zauber die Fallen und Gefahren aufdecken sollten. Nach zehn oder zwölf Metern trafen sie auf eine natürliche Ausbuchtung und sahen eine kleine Schatulle. Keiner der beiden bewegte einen Muskel, um sie zu untersuchen.

Sie waren nur ein paar Meter weit gekommen, als Draco mit einem erstickten Luftschnappen stehen blieb und ihn somit auch zum Anhalten zwang. Vor ihnen stand eine alte Rüstung. Nur dadurch, dass sie dort war, in dieser merkwürdigen Höhle, die noch nach Drache roch, wirkte sie äußerst beunruhigend, sie musste sich daher eigentlich nicht auch noch bewegen. Denn sie bewegte sich wirklich. Langsam, aber zielstrebig, wanderte die metallische Hand zu dem beeindruckenden Schwert.

„Oh Scheiße...", murmelte Harry verblüfft. Aber das ungewöhnliche Schauspiel hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seinen Zauberstab auf die Rüstung zu richten. „Locomotor Mortis!"

Der Zauber traf ins Schwarze, aber hielt die Rüstung nicht auf. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Draco sie mit einem Evanesco angriff, der aber ebenfalls keinen Schaden anrichtete. Er versuchte auf einen Zauber zu kommen, der gegen das Ding nützlich sein würde, aber die Rüstung unterbrach seine Gedanken, als sie ihn mit dem Schwert angriff. Harry konnte rechtzeitig aus dem Weg springen und rollte sich auf dem Steinboden ab. Er hörte wie ein weiterer Zauber Dracos die verzauberte Rüstung traf, behielt aber das Schwert im Auge, dass wieder auf ihn zuraste.

„Oh Fuck!", rief er aus und konnte seinen Kopf gerade so in Sicherheit bringen.

Sein einziger Vorteil war, dass die Rüstung nicht besonders schnell war. Harry sprang auf und versuchte ein starkes Finite Incantatem und dann auch einen Zauber, der die Rüstung festkleben lassen sollte, aber sie hatten genauso wenig eine Wirkung wie Dracos Petrificus Totalus. Und plötzlich, als er dem Schwert erneut auswich, sah er wie Draco eine Entscheidung traf. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs ließ er ein ebenso großes Schwert wie das der Rüstung in seiner Hand erscheinen.

Mit einer präzisen und flüssigen Bewegung schnellte Draco auf die Rüstung zu und schlug ihr den Schwertarm ab. Dann, ohne zu zögern, drehte er sich um sich selbst und trennte den Kopf ab. Die Rüstung stand noch ein paar Augenblicke und fiel dann rasselnd in sich zusammen.

„Wow...", sagte Harry.

„Es hat funktioniert", antwortete Draco zufrieden.

Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

„Wo hast du das her?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die Rüstung im Gang?"

„Genial", meinte Harry und gab ihm einen kurzen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Draco lachte.

„Bist du okay?"

„Ja, sie hat mir nichts getan." Er schaute zu der zusammengefallenen Rüstung. „Man merkt, dass Snape sie verzaubert hat, sie greift nur Gryffindors an."

Draco lachte etwas.

„Ich frage mich, welchen Zauber er angewendet hat", sagte er und ließ das Schwert mit einem weiteren Schlenker an seinen Platz zurückkehren. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es einen etwas magischeren Weg gab, um sie aufzuhalten. Los gehen wir weiter!"

Die Höhle wurde noch etwas größer, aber schließlich hatte sie auch einen walisischen Drachen beherbergt. Harry und Draco trafen auf weitere Schutzzauber, die immer einer der beiden zu lösen wusste. Keiner war aber mehr so gefährlich wie die Rüstung. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern gelangten sie an das Ende der Höhle. Nirgends war das Denkarium zu sehen, aber Harry sprach nochmals ein starkes Finite Incatatem über die ganze Höhle. Daraufhin tauchte, an einer Wand befestigt, das Denkarium auf. Draco holte tief Luft und näherte sich ihm langsam, Harry dicht hinter ihm.

Das Denkarium war viel kleiner als das, das er in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Eine gallertartige, grau-geperlte Flüssigkeit, die es erlaubte die Erinnerungen zu konservieren, füllte es aus. Draco biss sich kurz auf die untere Lippe und warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne dich so weit gekommen wäre und es freut mich, dass du mich begleitet has, aber... ich möchte, dass du draußen wartest."

„Warum?"

„Das sind Sevs geheimste Gedanken. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich sie sehe."

Harry verstand es. In der Fünften, während einer Okklumentikstunde, hatte er den Fehler begangen, in das Denkarium zu sehen, in dem der Professor einige Erinnerungen aufbewahrt hatte, die niemals von Harry hätten gesehen werden dürfen. Er hatte gesehen, wie Snape während seiner Hogwartszeit von James Potter und Sirius Black aus Spaß gequält wurde. Harry hatte sich damals zutiefst geschämt, nicht nur weil er Snapes Privatsphäre verletzt hatte, sondern weil er gesehen hatte, dass sein Pate und Vater sich so benehmen konnten wie Dudley Dursley oder Draco Malfoy zu Hogwartszeiten.

„In Ordnung", sagte er und zog aus dem Rucksack das kleine Fläschchen, das ihnen McGonagall am Tag zuvor gegeben hatte, heraus. „Aber die Höhle ist gefährlich, Draco. Versprich mir, dass du schreist, wenn irgendetwas ist!"

„Versprochen!"

„Viel Glück!", wünschte er und gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss.

Was ihn außer einer möglichen Gefahr noch beunruhigte, war, dass Draco etwas sehen würde, was ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise schmerzen würde. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass Snape gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte und dass dieser Draco wirklich schätzte, aber... was wenn es eine Erinnerung gab, in der Lucius ihm gestand, kurz davor zu sein, seinen Sohn zu ermorden oder so? Während er nach draußen ging, stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen das Schwert der Rüstung und ihm fiel ein, dass Draco sich wie ein verdammter Samurai bewegt hatte.

Harry wartete am Höhleneingang. Es war kalt und er zog eine Jacke aus dem Rucksack. Er lauschte konzentriert, ob irgend ein Laut aus dem Inneren der Höhle kam, der im sagte, dass Draco Probleme hatte. Dabei konnte er nicht aufhören, an die Ereignisse der letzten Monate zu denken und an das Licht, das sich nun am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen war. Draco hatte ihm erklärt, dass, wenn der Plan mit dem Reporter so wie gedacht verlief, die Situation für Leute wie die Puceys und McNairs auch besser werden würde. _„Ich werde sie dazu bringen sich so unendlich schuldig zu fühlen, für das, was sie dir angetan haben, mir so ekelhaft dankbar zu sein, dass ich deinen hübschen Gryffindorhintern gerettet habe, dass so einfach sein wird, eine Amnestie für den Rest zu erreichen, wie einem Hufflepuff einen Lutscher zu klauen."_ Hatte Draco am Abend zuvor verkündet. Er hatte eher wild als entschlossen geklungen, das war klar, aber Harry vertraute weiter in das Manipulationstalent der Slytherins. Schließlich hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren, was die scheußliche Rita Skeeter mit ihren Artikeln seinem Ruf angetan hatte.

Es war fast eine Stunde vergangen, als ihn eine kleine Explosion erschreckte. Er sprang auf, um die Höhle zu stürmen.

„Draco!"

Niemand antwortete, aber bald sah er ihn, wie er um die Ecke kam. Harry ging ihm schnell entgegen. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Er konnte werde Gutes noch Schlechtes in ihm erkennen. „Was ist passiert? Was war das?"

„Ich habe das Denkarium zerstört."

„Hast du nichts brauchbares gefunden?"

„Nein, es war nicht deswegen." Er lächelte ihn an. „Wir Slys werden Sev ein Denkmal errichten müssen, das kann ich dir versichern. Sie ist etwas lang, also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht etwas zu warten, dann können wir sie alle zusammen im Kloster anschauen."

„Natürlich, kein Problem. Aber, Draco, wieso bist du so ernst? Was hast du gesehen?"

Draco seufzte auf und schaute ihn an, mit sich ringend, ob er es ihm erzählen sollte oder nicht. Harry war zufrieden, als er sah, dass er weiterreden würde.

„Es gibt eine Erinnerung aus seinen ersten Jahren, die ehrlich gesagt, weniger erfreulich ist, aber... die meisten Dinge, die ich gesehen habe waren... Erinnerungen an meinen Vater und ihn."

„Dein Vater und er?"

„Sie... Sie gingen ab und zu miteinander ins Bett."

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Was?"

„Aber, das habe ich schon gewusst. Sogar meine Mutter hat es geahnt." Draco war so in seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass er Harrys Schock nicht wahrnahm. „Ich weiß nicht... Im Denkarium da... gab es alte Erinnerungen... schöne Momente zwischen den beiden. Einige, hätte ich lieber nicht gesehen, aber... Ich verstehe nicht, warum genau Severus sich von ihnen getrennt hat. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Voldemort nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie mal zusammen waren oder dass sie ab und zu miteinander schlafen. Er hatte keinen Grund sie zu verstecken."

Nur mit großer Anstrengung konnte Harry das Bild von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, verschmolzen in einem Bett, aus seinem Kopf verbannen, und dachte dabei, dass er Draco sehr dankbar dafür war, ihm diesen Anblick erspart zu haben.

„Warum glaubst du, hat er das gemacht?"

Draco wand einen Moment den Blick ab, schaute aber gleich wieder auf.

„Um sich nicht daran zu erinnern, dass er ihn liebte. Um ihn im richtigen Moment verraten zu können." Er machte eine verbitterte Geste. „Wie du schon gesagt hast, man hat ihn immer mehr geliebt als er es verdient hatte."

Harry wusste nur zu genau, dass er nicht Snape meinte, sondern Lucius.

„Gehen wir Draco. Denk nicht mehr daran", sagte er und drückte ihm liebevoll den Arm.

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte dann.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Das hier...", er klopfte auf die Tasche, in der er das Fläschchen aufbewahrte. „...ist wichtiger."

--

Als sie im Kloster ankamen, war es fast neun Uhr abends. Die Leute beendeten gerade das Cruciatus-Training und Draco ließ sie wissen, dass er sie ihm Speisesaal sehen wollte. Er plante eine Riesen-Show, das war klar. Snapes Erinnerung musste wirklich einschlagend sein. Die Gesichter aller, die den Speisesaal betraten. waren voller Neugierde und Erwartung. Draco wartete, bis alle versammelt waren und ließ dann seinen Blick herausfordernd und siegesgewiss über den Saal schweifen.

„Nur wir wissen, wie diese neun Jahre wirklich waren. Nur wir wissen, was es heißt, gegen unsere eigenen Eltern und Geschwister zu kämpfen. Nur wir wissen, was es heißt, _alles_ zu verlieren. Aber ich habe euch gesagt, dass wir eines Tages aufhören werden, uns zu verstecken. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass wir eines Tages erreichen werden, dass wir für unschuldig erklärt werden. Und dieser Tag ist nun gekommen!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen, etwas, was wir dem Zaubergamot ins Gesicht reiben werden!"

Mit dem Zauberstab zog Draco die Erinnerung aus dem Fläschchen und ließ sie ihm Saal frei. Harry fühlte einen leichten Schwindel, als um ihn herum eine neue Umgebung entstand. Er war in einer verlassenen Hütte, sehr ähnlich der, in der sie Robards verhört hatten. Alastor Moody wartete vor ihnen, so real, dass er den Eindruck hatte, mit ihm reden zu können. Harry betrachtete den gefallenen Chef der Auroren mit Zuneigung, dann drehte er sich, um Snapes Ankunft zu sehen, der in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war.

_„Du kommst spät!"_ _, _grunzte Moody.

_„Das nächste Mal erkläre ich dem Dunklen Lord, dass ich jetzt gehen muss, weil ich anderweitig ein Treffen habe",_ erwiderte Snape sarkastisch. Dann wurde er ernst. _ „Es gibt Neuigkeiten."_

_„Was für Neuigkeiten?"_

_„Draco Malfoy will einen neuen Deal."_

_„Einen neuen Deal?"_

_„Er hat mit seinen alten Schulkameraden aus Hogwarts geredet. __Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Connor Montague und Reuben Summers. __Alle sind bereit, den dunklen Lord auf ein Wort von ihm hin zu verlassen. Draco möchte, dass sie auch straffrei bleiben._

_„Was?! __Auf keinen Fall!"_ Snape schaute ihn eisig an ohne etwas zu sagen. _„Das geht nicht, Severus."_

_„Diese Jungs standen in Hogwarts unter meiner Verantwortung und ich konnte nichts tun, um sie vor ihren eigenen Väter zu retten, weil ich den Todesser spielen musste, um Potter zu helfen. Ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen!"_

_„Drohst du mir?"_

_„Was habt ihr getan, um sie zu beschützen, als Voldemort seinen Körper zurückbekam? Was habt ihr getan, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Väter sie zu diesem Monster schleppen? Oder waren sie es nicht wert, dass man sich um sie kümmerte, weil sie Slytherins sind?"_ Seine Stimme war eisig und wütend. _„Sie wollen fliehen. Sie wollen helfen Voldemort zu besiegen. Und ihr werdet ihnen diese Möglichkeit geben. Ihr werdet sie nicht einfach wegwerfen, als wären sie nicht wichtig, hast du mich verstanden?"_

_„Glaubst du es reicht, Voldemort den Rücken zu kehren, um vom Ministerium begnadigt zu werden?"_

_„Was wollt ihr?"_

Harry musste sich anstrengen, um seinen Blick von diesem Bild zu nehmen und sich auf die Slytherins zu konzentrieren. Nur wenige hatten noch die Selbstbeherrschung inne, die sie so gerne zur Schau stellten. Die Mehrheit war so versunken in das, was sie wie einen Film sahen, und betrachteten Snape mit der Bewunderung, die für Helden reserviert war. Ab und zu schauten sie auch Draco so an.

In der Erinnerung hatte Alastor Moody eine Entscheidung getroffen.

_„Ich werde ihnen keine Amnestie gewähren, nur weil sie nun Angst haben. Malfoy, Montague und Summers waren vielleicht minderjährig als sie das Mal bekommen haben, aber der Rest nicht. Wenn sie Gnade wollen, müssen sie zweifellos beweisen auf welcher Seite sie stehen."_

_„Was schlägst du vor?"_

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass der Professor genau wusste, was Moody wollen würde.

_„Es sind sechs Namen zusätzlich von Draco Malfoy und seiner Mutter. Ich möchte sechs tote Todesser. Und ich will, dass sie die Zauberstabsammlung, die Voldemort geraubt hat, loswerden. Wenn sie das machen, werden sie rehabilitiert, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist."_

_„Habe ich dein Wort?"_

_„Selbstverständlich!"_ _, grunzte Moody etwas beleidigt._

Die zwei Zauberer gaben sich die Hand. Harry wusste, dass dies auch mit Magie besiegelt wurde. Zwar nicht so stark wie beim Unbrechbaren Schwur, aber es war nun ein abgeschlossener Vertrag.

_„Ich muss los!"_ _, _sagte Snape.

_„Sag Draco, dass wir noch den Gegenzauber für die letzte Erfindung von Bellatrix Lestrange benötigen!"_

_„Ihr werdet ihn in ein paar Tagen haben."_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, disapparierte Snape und die Erinnerung löste sich in Nebelfetzen auf. Einige Momente lang herrschte Totenstille im Speisesaal, während denen praktisch alle Augen auf Draco gerichtet waren. Narcissa ergriff als erste das Wort.

„Das ist genau das, was wir benötigen..."

Im Speisesaal brach ein Aufruhr aus Fragen und hoffnungsvollen Ausrufen aus. Sie wollten wissen, wie er an diese Erinnerung gekommen war, was er mit ihr machen wollte, was sie dachten, wie Minister Scrigmeour reagieren würde, wenn er sie sah. Draco wartete in geduldig, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten und ihn in Ruhe erklären ließen. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Zweifel. Sie schauten ihn an, als hätte er ein echtes Wunder vollbracht. Harry hätte vor Stolz platzen können.

„Harry und ich waren gestern in Hogwarts und haben mit Dumbledors Porträt geredet. Er war der Geheimniswahrer einer versteckten Drachenhöhle, in der Severus ein Denkarium versteckt hatte. Ein Denkarium, das diese Erinnerung enthielt. Der Schlüssel zu unserer Freiheit." Er machte eine Pause und schaute zu Adrian, der Mutter der Zwillinge und zur Mutter und zur Witwe von Goyle. „Ich weiß, dass das eure rechtliche Situation nicht betrifft, aber ich hoffe ihr habt die Höflichkeit mir etwas Verstand zu zutrauen. Ich habe einen Plan. Einen großen Plan. Und wenn ihr mir dabei helft, verspreche ich euch, dass der Zaubergamot eure Situation aus einem anderen, generöserem Blickwinkel betrachten wird. Seid ihr bereit, euch wie echte Slytherins zu verhalten?"

„Wir werden alles machen, was du von uns verlangst, Draco", fasste Daphne die Meinung aller zusammen.

Er lachte.

„Mein Lieblingssatz." Er wurde wieder ernster. „Also gut, hört mir zu, wir werden folgendes machen..."

--


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 25 Die Ankunft der Presse**

Die Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft des Reporters vereinnahmten den gesamten nächsten Tag. Als Harry und Draco gingen, um mit den Weasleys zu reden, hinterließen sie Narcissa und dem Rest noch einiges an Arbeit. Ron und Hermione waren mit ihren zwei Kindern in den Fuchsbau gezogen, da sie im Falle eines Todesserangriffes dort geschützter waren. Auch Bill und Charlie hatten ihre Rückreise nach Frankreich, beziehungsweise Rumänien, verschoben um zu helfen.

Es war schon vier Uhr nachmittags, so dass fast alle im Haus waren. Es fehlten nur Fleur und Angelina Johnson, Georges Freundin, die alle Kinder zu einem Ausflug nach London mitgenommen hatten. Außerdem arbeitete George noch in seinem Laden. Percy lebte seit seiner Hochzeit mit Penelope Clearwater in seinem eigenen Haus, so dass sie sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen mussten. Arthur verständigte George und Remus über das Flohnetzwerk und fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie alle im Esszimmer zusammen.

Draco, der sich im Fuchsbau sehr unwohl fühlte, holte Snapes Erinnerung hervor und zeigte sie allen. Als sie zu Ende war, waren alle Weasleys beeindruckt. Remus lachte zudem.

„Das ist fantastisch!", sagte er zu Draco. „Tonks und ich haben Beweise für die Existenz eines zweiten Spions gefunden, aber das ist der endgültige Beweis."

Harry schaute Remus und Arthur leicht beunruhigt an.

„Könnte sie abgelehnt werden? Wird man nicht sagen, sie sei eine Fälschung?"

„Oh, man wird die Erinnerung natürlich bis aufs kleinste Detail unter die Lupe nehmen, aber sie ist echt, so gibt es nichts zu befürchten", sagte Arthur. „Was werdet ihr nun tun? Mit Scrimgeour reden?"

„Nein, nicht wir." Dann erzählte Harry ihnen Dracos Plan, ohne in die Einzelheiten zu gehen, was sie dem Reporter erzählen würden, und betonte, dass er jeden einzelnen von ihnen benötigte. „Wenn ihr mitmacht und etwas schief geht, werdet ihr auch zu Gejagten werden."

Die Weasleys schauten sich an.

„Das ist ein Risiko, das wir eingehen müssen, Harry."

George lachte spöttisch auf. „Könnt ihr euch Percy vorstellen, wenn er erfährt, dass seine ganze Familie plötzlich von den Auroren gejagt wird?"

Alle außer Draco lachten.

„Wir hoffen, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird", sagte Remus. „Die Tatsache, dass Robards Scrigmeour nicht erwähnt hat, finde ich sehr beruhigend. Ich denke nicht, dass er verwickelt ist und es sieht auch nicht so aus, als wären viele Mitglieder des Zaubergamots involviert."

„Da sollten wir nicht so sicher sein", antwortete Draco. „Schließlich waren sie es, die Harry zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt haben."

„Nein, ich denke, wenn Robards Plan im Ministerium mehr Anhänger gehabt hätte, dann hätten sie etwas anderes gemacht", bestand Lupin auf seine Meinung.

„Wir werden sehen, wie er reagieren wird", sagte Harry. „Bis dahin geben wir ihm eine Chance."

--

Am nächsten Tag apparierten Harry und Draco in die Heulende Hütte. Als sie Schritte hörten, versteckten sie sich schnell unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, und sahen schon einige Sekunden später Ron, Hermione und Lavender Brown, eine alte Schulkameradin aus Hogwarts, ins Zimmer kommen. Die junge Reporterin sah sehr gespannt aus.

„Also gut, wir sind jetzt da, was wolltet ihr mir zeigen?"

„Es geht um Gawain Robards", sagte Ron. „Lavender, du musst bei mir Legilimentik anwenden."

Sie schaute ihn fast mitleidig an. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich bin darin nicht sehr gut."

„Ich werde es überleben. Los!"

Lavender nickte, zog ihren Zauberstab und begann. Harry beobachtet fast atemlos, wie ihre Augen immer größer wurden, je mehr sie von Robards Geständnis sah. Als sie den Zauber beendete, war Ron etwas bleich und schwankte und Lavender stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Bei Merlin ... Bei Merlin ... Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Warum erklärst du es ihr nicht selbst, Harry?"

Harry und Draco tauchten unter dem Umhang auf und gaben Lavender damit den Schock ihres Lebens.

„Harry! ... Und Malfoy!"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn sie erstarren, sobald sie mich sehen!"

Lavender schien nun misstrauischer zu sein, als ob sie fürchten würde, dass trotz dem, was sie gesehen hatte, ihr eine Falle gestellt worden war.

„Was ... Was geht hier vor?"

„Wir wollen, dass du dir noch etwas anschaust."

Draco zeigte ihr Snapes Erinnerung und danach durfte sie bei Hermione auch Legilimentik anwenden, um die zwei Erinnerungen zu sehen, die diese von dem Gespräch mit Harry hatte. Als sie fertig waren, starrte Lavender sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Das ist unglaublich ... Die ganze Zeit über ...", murmelte sie und schaute Draco an. „Das wird die größte Story seit Voldemorts Fall werden. Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir das alles erzählt, damit ich einen Artikel darüber schreibe, denn, ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich kontrollieren kann."

„Darum geht es, dass du schreibst!", versicherte Harry ihr.

„Sag mal Brown, würdest du dir gerne mit eigenen Augen das Versteck der ‚Abtrünnigen' anschauen?", fragte Draco mit dem gleichen Lächeln, das die Schlange im Paradies angewendet hatte, als sie den Apfel angeboten hatte.

„Im Ernst?!", rief Lavender aus.

„Vollkommen. Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass du einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegst, nichts zu schreiben oder zu erzählen, was helfen könnte, uns zu finden."

Harry dachte, dass wenn Draco ihren Erstgeborenen verlangt hätte, hätte sie ihm diesen mit Freuden ausgehändigt. Er erinnerte sich, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass Reporter sogar dem Teufel ihre Seele für eine gute Exklusivstory verkaufen würden. Bevor er wusste, was geschah, war er Zeuge des Schwurs, den Lavender Draco gab und besiegelte diesen mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich bin bereit!", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Wir gehen", informierte Ron sie.

Es gab nur noch eine Sache zu tun. Draco näherte sich Ron und flüsterte ihm den Standort des Klosters zu, damit dieser im Fall der Fälle dorthin fliehen konnte. Harrys Freunde gingen dann. Draco packte Lavender fest am Arm und disapparierte mit ihr, gefolgt von Harry.

--

Er hatte mit angesehen, wie die edelsten Möbel, die Narcissa aus dem Manor gerettet hatte, versteckt wurden und wie sie und Draco die Kleidung und das Aussehen allergenausten unter die Lupe genommen hatten. Er hatte gehört, wie sie wieder und wieder den Leuten die Anweisungen einbläuten und wie Aussagen einstudiert wurden. Und trotz allem hatte Harry nicht verstanden, was für ein Theaterstück - und das Ganze war nicht mehr und nicht weniger - er erleben würde.

‚Sogar die Kleinsten', dachte er geblendet. Draco führte Lavender zu dem Saal, in dem die Klassen gehalten wurden. Alle waren dort und saßen auf ihren Plätzen als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben, sie schauten Lavender mit großen Augen erschrocken an. Er verriet sich fast, als Altair, so engelsgleich und süß wie die Unschuld selbst, Lavender in seiner besten Disney-Stimme fragte, warum alle Welt sie hassen würde. Die Augen der armen Reporterin füllten sich mit Tränen und Harry musste sich ein ums andere Mal daran erinnern, dass sie das nicht machten, um sich über irgendjemanden lustig zu machen.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid nur diejenigen, die damals vor Voldemort geflohen sind."

„Nein. Im Laufe der Jahre haben wir allen Slytherins Zuflucht geboten, die welche benötigten." Draco versuchte, nicht zu sentimental zu klingen, er sprach mit genau der richtigen Dosis an Verbitterung. „Einige sind aus den Nachkriegs- Waisenhäusern geflohen, andere kamen hierher, weil sie wegen den Taten ihrer Verwandten verfolgt wurden."

Lavender sprach praktisch mit allen und die Flüchtlinge erzählten ihre Geschichten und tauschten dabei den unpersönlichen, misstrauischem Tonfall, mit dem Harry sie immer darüber reden hatte hören, gegen einen emotionaleren aus. Sie waren Slytherins und Slytherins wollten kein Mitleid ... wenn es für sie nicht gewinnbringend war, und er musste anerkennen, dass sie ihre Sache sehr gut machten. Die Hälfte der Frauen brachen vor Lavender in Tränen aus, sogar Narcissa ließ zu, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, als sie erzählte, was sie alles durchmachen musste, während Draco in Askaban saß oder während Altairs Krankheit. Aber es war eine Tatsache, dass sie hier seit neun Jahren festsaßen, gejagt vom Ministerium und den Todessern und Lavenders Gryffindor-Herz verstand sofort die wahre Ungerechtigkeit, die darin enthalten war.

„Die Öffentlichkeit muss davon erfahren. Nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt, habt ihr sogar Harry noch gerettet ..."

„Wir wussten, dass er zu etwas so Schrecklichem niemals fähig gewesen wäre", log Draco vollkommen überzeugend. „Als wir erfahren haben, was passiert war, haben wir verstanden, dass sie ihm eine Falle gestellt hatten."

Sie schaute zu Harry.

„Für dich muss es auch schrecklich sein. Ich habe niemals geglaubt, dass du es warst, weißt du? Du scheinst nicht diese Art von Person zu sein."

„Es war hart, aber zum Glück haben Draco und die anderen mich gerettet."

Die Zwillinge kamen angerannt. „Draco, das Abendessen wird gleich serviert!"

Er lächelte.

„Danke schön." Draco schaute Lavender mit dem Gesichtsausdruck an, den man von einen Malfoy erwartete, wenn er sich in einer erniedrigenden Situation wiederfand. „Ich fürchte, es ist nichts Großartiges, aber es würde uns freuen, wenn du mit uns zu Abend isst."

Lavender war weit davon entfernt, die beste Story ihres Lebens nur wegen eines miserablen Abendessens aufzugeben und begleitete sie daher zum Speisesaal. An diesem Abend musste Harry sich auf Blaise´ Platz neben Draco setzen, der ihm bereits schamlos erklärt hatte, dass dies einen besseren Eindruck machen würde, als wenn er an seinem üblichen Platz saß. Lavender saß an der Tischecke neben Daphne, so dass Draco und Harry endlich aus ihrer Hörweite waren.

„Du kennst sie besser als ich. Glaubst du, wir haben sie?", flüsterte Draco.

„Ja, ... aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich für das hier hergeben konnte", fügte Harry etwas verschämt hinzu. „Es ist nicht nötig, das Ganze hier auszuschmücken, Draco."

„Unsinn. Man muss Geschichten gut verkaufen können, auch die wahren." Er seufzte, als das Essen erschien. „Vielleicht hätten wir fingieren können, dass wir keine Hauselfen haben ... Das wäre sehr bewegend gewesen."

„Das bezweifle ich. Die Mehrheit der Leute hat keine Hauselfen, ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen dieser Umstand das Herz gebrochen hätte."

Zum Glück hatten Draco und Narcissa es nicht gewagt, so weit zu gehen: Sie dachten, dass diese Lüge zu einfach enttarnt werden konnte und sie wieder verurteilt werden würden. Dagegen hatten sie die Qualität des Essens enorm reduziert. Das hieß natürlich, dass es, anstatt drei Gängen, nur einen gab und die Würstchenmenge auf drei pro Person rationiert worden war. Aber das reichte aus, um den armen Vince, der auch noch wegen Greg traurig war, an den Rand der Tränen zu bringen. Selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass er gerne noch ein paar Würstchen mehr gegessen hätte und so gab ihm Draco eine von seinen ab.

Nach diesem kargen Mahl beobachtete Harry Lavender und sah nicht ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie misstrauisch geworden war. Genau betrachtet, fragte er sich, ob sie das mit ihm auch schon gemacht hatten. Nein, tröstete er sich, kein Theaterstück dieser Art konnte über drei Monate gehen.

Die Reporterin blieb noch etwas, um mit ihnen zu reden. Sie wollte die Geschichten aller hören. Die der geflohenen Waisen berührten sie sehr, aber, da sie schon immer eine Romantikerin war, war sie besonders bewegt, als sie Erin zuhörte, dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das seinen Verlobten und die anderen des Klosters verteidigte.

„Meinst du, wir sollen ihr sagen, dass wir zusammen sind?", fragte Draco Harry, ohne Lavender aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Draco ..!", protestierte Harry angewidert.

„Was?"

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Wenn es uns weiterhilft ..."

„Du kannst mich mal!"

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich mit dir zusammen, um in der Öffentlichkeit gut dazustehen." Er schaute ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Willst du mich geheim halten, bis alle Todesser der Welt gefangen worden sind? Weil es würde mir überhaupt nicht gefallen, dich wieder vor allen lächerlich machen zu müssen, um dich wieder zu Verstand zu bringen!"

Harry lächelte ihn mit falscher Liebenswürdigkeit an. „Ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass wir es in aller Öffentlichkeit treiben sollen, Schatz?"

„Pfff ..."

Es war fast elf Uhr, als Lavender beschloss, nach Hause zu gehen und wie eine Verrückte zu schreiben. Harry fragte sie, ob sie sich sicher war, dass sie den Artikel veröffentlichen durfte, schließlich stand der Prophet fast immer zu Diensten des Ministeriums für Magie.

„Sie werden ihn veröffentlichen, selbst wenn ich den Herausgeber unter den Imperius setzen muss, um sie zu überzeugen, das versichere ich dir. Ich möchte euch danken, dass ihr an mich gedacht habt, um mir eure Geschichte zu erzählen, wirklich."

„Dafür sind Freunde da."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich euch nicht verraten werden. Die Öffentlichkeit muss das alles erfahren: Robards´ doppeltes Spiel, die Gefahr durch die Pforte zur Unterwelt, die Abmachung zwischen Moody und Professor Snape ... Alles."

Harry und Draco begleiteten sie bis nach draußen und verabschiedeten sich. Harry dachte, dass Draco euphorisch sein würde, aber er sah schnell, dass er seine Vorsicht unterschätzt hatte. Obwohl er sich sicher war, Lavender auf ihrer Seite zu haben, hatte er nicht vor, den Tag vor dem Abend zu loben. Die triumphale Rede vor den Slytherins war rein politischer Natur gewesen.

„Aber wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg!", beharrte Harry.

Draco machte ein skeptisches Geräusch, aber in seinen Augen war ein neuer Glanz und er war viel begeisterter, als sie zu den anderen in den Speisesaal zurückkehrten. Als Narcissa sich versichert hatte, dass Lavender weg war, rief sie die Hauselfen und befahl, heiße Schokolade und Berge von Keksen zu bringen, um das Abendessen zu kompensieren. Alle hatten Hunger. Harry, wieder in seine Ecke verbannt – und das begann ihn langsam wirklich zu stören, obwohl Narcissa und Blaise Schuld hatten und nicht Draco – beobachtete in sich versunken, wie ein Keks sich mit der Schokolade voll saugte, bevor er sich ihn in den Mund steckte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir hier in ein paar Tagen weg sind?", fragte Daphne.

„Das hoffe ich." Sie schwieg, als müsste sie das erst verarbeiten. „Es muss komisch sein, daran zu denken, oder?"

„Es scheint zu schön, um wahr zu sein." Sie machte eine Geste des Schmerzes. „Es tut mir nur leid, dass Greg so kurz vor dem Ziel sterben musste, weißt du, was ich meine?"

„Natürlich."

Die Stimmung um sie herum war aber sehr ausgelassen. Die Kinder, die noch wach waren, und das waren fast alle außer den Babys, waren wegen des aufregenden Tages noch sehr aufgedreht. Sie hatten außerdem genug verstanden, um ständig zu fragen, ob sie wirklich bald dorthin gehen konnten, wohin sie wollten. Als Harry mit Altair sprach, erfuhr er, dass dieser, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen, das Kloster nicht verlassen wollte. Es war das einzige Zuhause, das er kannte und er wollte nichts davon hören, nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden zusammen leben zu können. Die Erwachsenen waren etwas zurückhaltender, aber Harry konnte Hoffnung in ihren Augen erkennen.

Er schaute zu Draco, der mit Vince und Theo redete und sein Herz begann heftig zu schlagen. Er kam sich so vor, als wäre er bis jetzt noch nie verliebt gewesen, als würde jeder Millimeter, der ihn von Draco trennte, schmerzen. Und bevor er es merkte, war er schon an Dracos Seite und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um seine Schulter. Theo lachte, als er die beiden sah.

„Und wie wir uns erst amüsieren werden, wenn deine Fans erfahren, dass du den Besen nun von der anderen Seite besteigst."

„Sie werden es überleben", sagte Harry und schaute Draco mit großen unschuldigen Augen an.

„Ich bin unwiderstehlich, was soll ich sagen? Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich Jungs-die-leben schwul werden lasse."

„Du hast mich nicht schwul gemacht, Angeber", antwortete Harry, obwohl Draco das schon wusste.

Dracos ganze Antwort war, ihm die Finger unters Kinn zu legen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen, bis er ihn küssen konnte, etwas, was er normalerweise nicht vor den anderen tat.

„Aber ich bin unwiderstehlich!"

„Ein wenig", gab Harry zu und spürte, wie seine Hose enger wurde.

Draco lachte und schaute zu seinen Freunden.

„Wir werden jetzt schlafen gehen. Es war ein langer Tag und wir sind schon _so_ müde ..."

Theo lachte auf die gleiche Art und Weise. „Ja, Daphne und ich sind auch sehr müde, glaube ich."

An jenem Abend vergaß Draco alle seine Vorbehalte gegenüber öffentlichen Zärtlichkeiten und das bedeutete, dass Harry die letzten Meter zu seinem Zimmer auf Knien rutschen musste. Als Harry Draco aufs Bett warf, begann er, ihm schnell die Kleidung auszuziehen, sich nach seiner cremefarbenen Haut sehnend. Draco zog ihn ebenfalls aus, hielt sich aber so zurück, dass es Harry verrückt machte, bevor sie dann beide endlich nackt waren. Beide fühlten sich an diesem Abend dominant. Draco kannte einige Tricks, um ihn in pure Lust zu verwandeln, aber Harry wich ihnen geschickt aus und musste all seine Kraft aufwenden, um sich durchzusetzen.

„Ich bin dran …", schnurrte er und schob zwei ölige Finger in ihn. Ein Stöhnen entkam Dracos. „Außerdem willst du es doch so, nicht wahr?"

„Du ... Du ... nutzt es aus, ... dass ... du stärker bist", protestierte Draco, so gut er konnte.

„Ich bin dran ...", wiederholte Harry, sich bewusst darüber, dass Dracos Erregung all seine Proteste zunichte machte. „Ich bin dran, dich so zu ficken, bis du nicht mehr gerade gehen kannst!"

„Du bist ... so… verdorben geworden", sagte Draco und schaffte es, in Mitten seines Stöhnens mütterlichen Stolz anklingen zu lassen.

Aber Harry gingen die schmutzigen Worte aus, als er in ihn drang, weil er ihn liebte, einfach liebte. Er begann, die drei Worte ein ums andere Mal zu murmeln, während er ihn küsste: auf den Mund, die verschwitzte Stirn, seinen Hals. Draco brachte außer_ „Ja, ja"_ nichts mehr heraus, er wand sich nur unter ihm und gab kleine Schreie wegen Harrys heftigem Vorgehen von sich. Sie kamen gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt und Harry ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass er Schweigen als Antwort erhalten hatte. Harry spürte Dracos Hand, die über sein unzähmbares Haar streichelte und dass sein Herz genauso wild wie seines schlug. Als ihm am Rücken durch einen leichten Lufthauch fröstelte, deckte Draco ihn mit der Decke zu. Sein Schweigen war letzten Endes doch immer sehr beredet gewesen.

--

Am nächsten Tag lag über dem Kloster eine erwartungsvolle Stimmung. Alle fragten sich, ob Lavender ihren Artikel rechtzeitig fertig bekommen hatte, um ihn in der heutigen Ausgabe veröffentlichen zu können und ob die Zeitung ihr überhaupt erlaubt hatte, diesen zu veröffentlichen. Außerdem hatte Draco sie gewarnt, dass Ron Weasley jeden Moment auftauchen und um Asyl beten könnte. Harry wusste zudem, dass Arthur, Molly und McGonagall versuchen würden, mit Scrimgeour zu reden, wenn Lavender ihnen bestätigt hatte, dass der Artikel vor der Veröffentlichung stand. Sie hofften, dass ihre Aussagen ausreichend waren, um die Informationen der Reporterin zu festigen.

Das alles bedeutete aber auch, das die Atmosphäre angespannt war. Adrian und Connor stritten, es gab einen Austausch von Todesdrohungen zwischen Pollux und Reuben Summers, Draco blaffte Harry einige Male an, die Zärtlichkeit des Tages zuvor war momentan nicht verfügbar. Harry sah, wie der Hauself der Notts seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlug, aber er konnte nicht herausfinden, wer diesem befohlen hatte, sich zu bestrafen. Wenn sie nicht bald Neuigkeiten erhielten, würden sie alle durchdrehen.

Harry übte gerade mit Daphne Transformationszauber, als sie lauten Trubel hörten. Sie gingen dorthin, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Harry erfuhr sofort, dass Ron gekommen war. Jemand war schon auf dem Weg, um Draco zu informieren, der gerade Zaubertränke unterrichtete, so machte Harry sich direkt auf die Suche nach seinem Freund. Ron kam begleitet von Vince schnellen Schrittes auf das Gebäude zu. Er hatte einen Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen.

„Harry! Wir müssen reden!"

Etwas war schief gegangen, er konnte es an Rons Gesicht sehen. Harry spürte einen Druck auf dem Magen und sah, wie Vince, Daphne und die anderen, die gekommen waren, um Ron zu empfangen, besorgt aussahen.

„Komm, wir suchen Draco und die andern", sagte Harry und nahm Ron am Arm.

Zehn Minuten später war Ron im Arbeitszimmer von Draco zusammen mit diesem, Blaise, Narcissa und Harry und erzählte, was passiert war.

„Die Todesser haben gestern Nacht ein Muggel-Krankenhaus überfallen und konnten fünfzehn Personen töten, bevor die Auroren kamen."

„Was?!", rief Harry fassungslos aus. „Warum? Wann?"

„Etwa um drei Uhr morgens. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Shacklebolt war Teil des Teams. Als sie ankamen, waren die Todesser schon weg und die Muggel-Polizei war bereits dort. Das Ministerium musste ein ganzes Bataillon an Erinnerungs-Experten auffahren und es heißt, dass Scrimgeour drei Stunden lang mit dem Muggelminister geredet hat."

„Aber ... warum?", wiederholte Harry. „Was könnte sie an diesem Krankenhaus interessiert haben?"

„Sei kein Idiot, Harry!", rief Narcissa ungeduldig aus.

Dracos Augen sprühten Funken. „Es muss einen Zusammenhang geben. Wie haben sie davon erfahren? Glaubt ihr, dass sie auch dort jemanden eingeschleust haben?"

Harry tauschte mit Ron einen Blick aus und es tröstete ihn etwas, dass sein Freund auch keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging.

„Draco, was ist los?"

„Das kann kein Zufall sein. Die Todesser müssen gewusst haben, dass dieser Artikel veröffentlicht werden würde. Sie haben dieses Massaker veranstaltet, um genau das zu verhindern. Weasley, was steht heute im Propheten? Was ist mit Lavender? Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?"

Ron nickte.

„Lavenders Chef wollte den Artikel veröffentlichen, zog ihn dann aber zurück, als das mit dem Krankenhaus bekannt wurde. Er hat ihr gesagt, sie müsste Scrimgeour alles erzählen, was sie über euch weiß. Lavender weigerte sich und ihr Chef ging selbst hin. Dank Merlin war Shacklebolt einer der Auroren, die seine Aussage gehört haben. Er warnte mich und ich konnte rechtzeitig fliehen. Lavender, Hermione und die Kinder sind zurzeit in Hogwarts bei McGonagall. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern immer noch mit Scrimgeour reden wollen, aber im Ministerium herrscht gerade absolutes Chaos. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben, bevor die Auroren zu ihnen kommen."

„Wer ist jetzt der Chef der Auroren?"

„Dawlish."

Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Dawlish war ein guter Beamter, aber einer von der Sorte, die erst schossen und dann fragten. Seine Loyalität gegenüber Scrimgeour war unbestreitbar. Der Minister wusste wohl nun, dass er nicht all seinen Auroren trauen konnte.

„Das hat sich nicht so entwickelt, wie wir gehofft hatten, aber noch ist nicht alles verloren", sagte Draco langsam, als würde er jedes Wort abwägen. „Scrimgeour kennt mittlerweile unsere Version der Ereignisse und die Aussagen von Lavender und den Weasleys können diese bezeugen. Und wenn die Leute erfahren, dass die Weasleys Harry verteidigen, nachdem, was mit seiner Frau geschehen ist, werden sie zu zweifeln beginnen."

„Wir müssen mit Pansy und den anderen reden, damit sie Gerüchte über Lavender Browns Artikel streuen", sagte Narcissa.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Was ist mit Remus und Tonks?", fragte Harry Ron. „Weißt du etwas von ihnen?"

„Nein, aber sie werden sie wahrscheinlich auch befragen. Wenn es übel wird, werden sie nach Hogwarts gehen."

„McGonagall muss versuchen, den Zaubergamot zusammenzurufen, um die Gefahr durch die Pforte zur Unterwelt zu untersuchen", meinte Draco. „Scrimgeour könnte denken, Lavenders Geschichte ist erfunden, aber sie können eine solche Gefahr, wie sie von der Pforte ausgeht, nicht ignorieren, zumindest nicht, ohne sich ein Mal zu versammeln. Wir müssen nach Hogwarts, um mit ihr zu reden."

„Einverstanden", antwortete Harry.

Dass Draco nur Ron in den Fidelius-Zauber eingeweiht hatte, war, weil sie bei der ursprünglichen Planung angenommen hatten, dass er der Einzige sein würde, der ernsthafte Probleme mit den Auroren bekommen würde. Aber auch, weil er an Robards Entführung beteiligt gewesen war, und dass Hermione eine Aussage bei einem für die Wahrheit viel zugänglicheren Scrimgeour machen würde. Aber so wie die Dinge nun lagen, schwebte Hermione möglicherweise in der gleichen Gefahr wie Ron und dieser sagte zu Draco, dass er gerne Hermione und die Kinder auch im Kloster verstecken wollen würde. Draco nickte und rief seine Elfe, damit sie zwei Zimmer vorbereitete.

„Dipsy gehorcht der Familie immer, aber es hat nur noch ein freies Bett, Master."

„Kein Problem", antwortete Ron. „ Wir können zusammenrücken."

Harry sah es kommen. Er sah, wie Dracos Augen mit der alten Boshaftigkeit aufblitzten, als dieser Ron ansah. Wie Draco sich dann entschlossen auf die Zunge biss, als er ihn anschaute, und sich sehr zurückhalten musste, um die Gemeinheit, die diese Aussage automatisch in seiner Vorstellung erzeugt hatte, runter zu schlucken.

Aber es war egal, Narcissa hatte diese Vorbehalte nicht.

„Zum Glück sind die Weasleys so sehr an Enge gewöhnt!"

Während Ron rot wegen der Beleidigung anlief, schnaubte Blaise amüsiert auf und Draco wurde fast genauso rot wie Ron, als er versuchte, nicht loszulachen.

„Mutter, sei zu unseren Gästen höflich", sagte er, so gut wie es ging. „Harry, du kannst ihnen dein Zimmer für ein paar Tage überlassen, wenn du willst."

Harry nickte trocken, während er Narcissa einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, aber Ron war noch immer wütend und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber nach Hogwarts."

„Ron, beachte sie nicht. Hier seid ihr sicherer."

„Nein", antwortete er stur. „Außerdem, wenn wir dein Zimmer bekommen, wo willst du dann schlafen?

„Bei seinem Freund", platzte es aus Blaise heraus.

Ron machte ein befremdliches Gesicht. „Was?"

„Verdammt, Blaise!", riefen Harry und Draco synchron aus.

„Was?", wiederholte Ron und schaute zu den beiden.

Harry seufzte.

„Wir gehen nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogwarts, okay?", sagte er an Draco gerichtet. Dann wandte er sich Ron zu, dessen Mund immer noch offen stand und, noch schlimmer, ihn anklagend ansah. „Du und ich, wir zwei, wir werden jetzt eine Runde drehen!"

--

Einige Minuten später hatte Harry Ron zu seinem Zimmer gebracht, er hatte ihn aufs Bett gesetzt und ihm eine schnelle Zusammenfassung gegeben.

„Okay ... Okay ... Ich brauche einen Moment ..." Harry hob eine Augenbrauen an, aber er gewährte ihm diese Zeit. „Nein, ich werde Jahre brauchen, um das zu verarbeiten!"

„Ron, sei kein Idiot!"

„Scheiße Harry, versetzt dich mal in meine Lage! Wie konntest du dich auf ihn einlassen?"

„Draco ist nicht ..."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn auch nur anfassen willst! Muss ich dich daran erinnern, was er alles getan hat?"

„Du kannst eine Liste machen, wenn du willst. Und vergiss nicht am Schluss hinzuzufügen, dass er verhindert hat, dass die Dementoren mich in einen leeren Fleischsack verwandeln! Oder dass er für den Orden gearbeitet hat oder einfach, dass er mich auch liebt!"

„Oh, er liebt dich auch", antwortete Ron sarkastisch. „Darauf wette ich!"

Nach dem Massaker im Krankenhaus, dem fehlgeschlagenen Plan und Narcissa, war Harry nicht wirklich gut gelaunt und sagte das, was ihm als Erstes in den Sinn kam.

„Die Tatsache, dass deine Schwester mich nicht geliebt hat, heißt nicht, dass mich keiner lieben kann!"

Kaum hatte er es das gesagt, bereute er es auch schon. Das war ein Thema, dass ihn schon lange belastete. Es jetzt mitten in einem Streit hervorzuholen, half nicht wirklich, die Wunden zu heilen.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!", nuschelte Ron, der wieder rot geworden war.

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ich weiß. Es war dumm, das zu sagen, tut mir leid!"

„Ich weiß, sie hätte nicht ..." Er verstummte, als würde er sich schämen, weiter zu reden.

„Ron, ich werfe Ginny nicht vor, einen Geliebten gehabt zu haben. Nicht, dass ich es gut finde, aber ich war auch nicht mehr in sie verliebt, also ... Na gut, verglichen mit dem, was alles geschehen ist, war das das kleinere Übel. Und du solltest dich nicht für das, was deine Schwester getan hat, verantwortlich fühlen. Es ist nur ... Wir sind alle etwas nervös und es hilft nicht, wenn du so über Draco redest. Ich liebe ihn, Ron, ich meine es ernst. Er bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann seufzte er auf, als würde er sich unmenschlich anstrengen müssen, um vernünftig zu klingen.

„In Ordnung ... Du hast Recht, ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen. Das kam so unerwartet. Aber, woher weißt du, ... dass du da nicht etwas verwechselst? Ich meine, er hat dich gerettet und ich nehme an, dass du hier keine Auswahl hast und ..."

„Es ist keine Dankbarkeit", versicherte Harry ihm und erinnerte sich an Remus, der etwas Ähnliches gesagt hatte. „Und es ist nicht so, dass ich wählen will. Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein. Ron, Draco ist nicht so, wie du glaubst. Ich weiß nicht, jetzt, wo ihr hier seid, merkt ihr vielleicht, wie er wirklich ist und ... werdet mich verstehen."

Ron seufzte nochmals auf.

„Okay", akzeptierte er und klang dabei ehrlich. „Es wäre nicht gerecht, ihm keine Chance zu geben."

Harry strahlte. „Danke!"

„Wenigstens kannst du seine Mutter damit auf die Palme bringen, oder? Sag bloß nicht, sie hat sich in die Mutter verwandelt, die du nie hattest oder so und in Wirklichkeit ist sie eine ganz wundervolle Person!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir über Narcissa sagen soll. Aber wenn du einen Rat willst, ignorier sie, wenn sie unangenehm wird. Nicht nur sie, sondern alle. Was am besten bei ihnen funktioniert ist, wenn du ein gelangweiltes Gesicht machst und sie in die Wüste schickst!"

Ron nickte und schaute Harry neugierig an. „Wie findet sie es, dass du mit ihrem geliebten Söhnchen liiert bist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es scheint, als würde es ihr nicht viel ausmachen. Sie und ich ... Wir kommen nicht gut miteinander aus, aber wir hassen uns auch nicht. Sie mischt sich nicht ein. Wenn Narcissa etwas zu Draco gesagt hat, und das hat sie bestimmt gemacht, weiß ich nichts davon."

Ron wurde nachdenklich. „Lucius Malfoy rotiert bestimmt in seinem Grab!"

Harry lachte. „Bestimmt! Genial, oder?"

--

Harry sah Draco erst wieder, als sie nach Hogwarts gehen wollten.

„Wie geht es deinem Freund Ron? Hat er den Schock überlebt?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Er weiß jetzt, was Sache ist. Und da wir grad von Freunden sprechen, dein Freund Blaise ..."

„Mein Freund Blaise bereut zutiefst alles, was er die letzten Wochen getan oder gesagt hat, das kannst du mir glauben." Dracos Augen funkelten mit einer Bösartigkeit, die Harry nur zu gut kannte.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Blaise muss lernen, feinfühliger, ... bedachter zu werden, meinst du nicht auch? Ich dachte mir, er muss seine weibliche Seite aufsuchen, um in ihr ..."

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", beharrte Harry.

Draco grinste hämisch. „Ich habe ihm zu Titten verholfen, mindestens Größe Doppel-D."

„Was?" Harry brach in Gelächter aus. „Das kann nicht sein! So einen Zauber gibt es nicht!"

„Deine Ungläubigkeit verletzt mich zutiefst! Kennst du eine Slytherin, deren Oberweite nicht passabel war? Es ist fast der beste Zauber Pansys!"

Harry schaute zum Kloster und bedauerte es sehr, dass er nicht zurückgehen konnte, um das mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Aber Draco erklärte ihm, dass Blaise sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte und wie verrückt versuchte, den Zauber zu brechen. Harry lachte immer noch, als sie in Hogsmeade in der Nähe einer der Geheimgänge angelangt waren. Sie machten es wie das letzte Mal und konnten ebenso leicht Hogwarts betreten. An diesem Nachmittag war in den Gängen mehr los, aber unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang waren sie gut versteckt und konnten Dank der Karte des Rumtreibers Professor McGonagall schnell lokalisieren. Dann gingen sie mit ihr zu Hermione und ihren zwei Kindern, die interessanterweise in einem der zwei Zimmer, die für die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler reserviert waren, untergebracht worden waren. Lavender war in dem andern, aber zurzeit war sie auch bei Hermione. Sollte es Draco stören, sie hier zu sehen, so sagte er nichts, aber Harry bemerkte, wie er sich umschaute. Wenn Voldemort nicht gewesen wäre, wäre das in der Siebten wahrscheinlich sein Zimmer gewesen.

McGonagall hatte ihnen schon einige Neuigkeiten erzählt. Am selben Nachmittag würde sie zusammen mit Lavender Scrimgeour aufsuchen. Die Weasleys versteckten sich im Moment bei den Longbottoms, obwohl Molly und Arthur auch bereit waren, McGonagall zu begleiten. Remus und Tonks hatten mit Reportern des Klitterers und der Hexenwoche, den anderen zwei Sprachrohren der Zauberergesellschaft, gesprochen und ihnen alles erzählt, was sie über Harry, Draco, die echten Abtrünnigen und der Pforte zur Unterwelt wussten. Dann hatten sie in Ruhe gewartet, bis die Auroren sie verhaftet hatten.

„Wieso haben sie das getan?!", rief Harry besorgt aus.

„Um den Auroren diese Geschichte auch zu erzählen", klärte Hermione ihn auf.

„Die einzige Chance, dass das alles ein gutes Ende nimmt, ist, dass es unmöglich ist, unsere Geschichte zu ignorieren", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Sie werden nicht lange festgehalten werden."

Harry war trotzdem weiter um seine Freunde besorgt, aber er konnte nicht viel machen, um ihnen zu helfen, bis für ihn und Draco der Moment gekommen war, um vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen. Um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, beobachtete er Draco, der Hermione und den Kindern die genaue Lage des Klosters gab. Die zwei Kinder waren viel zu klein, um zu verstehen, was man ihnen sagte – der älteste, der wie sein Onkel Harry hieß, war erst zwei Jahre alt, Brian kaum zehn Monate – aber es reichte aus, damit der Fidelius keine Macht mehr über sie hatte. Jetzt konnten sie ins Kloster gebracht werden.

„Wenn das Treffen bei Scrimgeour zu Ende ist, schicke ich eine Eule", sagte die Direktorin. „Sie wird ein rotes Band tragen, damit ihr erkennt, dass sie aus Hogwarts kommt."

„Einverstanden. Viel Glück mit Scrimgeour!"

Die fünf disapparierten.

„Es ist ein Kloster!", rief Hermione aus. Da sie nun nicht mehr unter einem Confundus von Draco stand, konnte sie es erkennen.

Kaum dass sie es betreten hatte, sahen sie Reuben Sommers und Draco beauftragte ihn, seine Mutter und Ron zu verständigen. Dann rief er Dipsy und übergab ihr die Taschen.

„Zeig Mrs Weasley ihre Zimmer und hilf ihr, sich einzurichten."

„Ja, Master!"

„Warte, ich begleite euch", bot sich Harry an. „ Sprich du mit Blaise und deiner Mutter."

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte aber nichts und ging davon. Harry begleitete Hermione, die nicht aufhörte, sich umzuschauen, um das, an was sie sich erinnerte, mit dem, was sie jetzt sah, zu vereinen.

„Das sieht hier etwas wie Hogwarts aus, mit den Steinwänden und diesen Gängen."

Harry war mit seinen Gedanken wo ganz anders.

„Hermione ... Es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest. Ron weiß es schon und ... Remus hat gesagt, du hättest eine Vermutung." Sie schaute ihn neugierig an. „Es geht um Draco und mich."

Hermione blieb stehen, nicht weniger überrascht als Ron.

„Ah ... Und ich habe schon gedacht, ich spinne."

Harry, der gehofft hatte, dass Hermiones erste Reaktion besser war als die von Ron, lächelt etwas.

„Nein."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Hermione sah nicht so aus, als würde sie es missbilligen, eher nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du in ihm siehst", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich denke nicht, dass er die Person ist, die du brauchst ... Aber, wenn du mir sagst, er gefällt dir ..."

„Es ist mehr als das."

„Dann … Gut, ich freue mich für dich." Sie klang nicht sehr begeistert.

„Das klingt nicht ernst gemeint."

„Weil ich es nicht verstehe, Harry. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht unterstützen werde. Ich habe dich schon ein Mal im Stich gelassen und will das nicht wiederholen."

Obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn beruhigen wollte, machte es Harry traurig, dass Askaban wieder angesprochen wurde.

„Hermione ... Wir müssen das hinter uns lassen. Alles. Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich mich zum Idioten mache oder wenn ich dabei bin, mich zu blamieren, will ich, dass ihr mir das sagt und nicht schweigt, weil ihr denkt, ihr seid es mir schuldig oder so."

„Mit der Zeit wird das kommen", antwortete sie. „Du weißt ja, wie es mir gefällt, das Leben anderer zu organisieren."

--

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry Spaß gehabt zu sehen, wie seine Freunde die ersten Schritte unter Slytherins taten. Als sie ihre alten Schulkameraden sahen, hielten sie sich automatisch von ihnen fern und scharten sich um Harry. Das waren sie gewohnt zu tun, weil sie es immer in Hogwarts getan hatten. Die Slytherins hielten ebenfalls Abstand, aber Pollux begrüßte Hermione, als er sie sah und die Kinder beobachteten sie von weitem mit kaum zu übersehender Neugierde.

„Lavender hat mit erzählt, Altair Malfoy ist Dracos Bruder, nicht sein Sohn."

„Das wäre etwas schwierig gewesen, jetzt wo wir mehr von Draco wissen", sagte Ron ohne Anzeichen von Spott.

„Ja, er ist sein Bruder. Lucius hat Narcissa geschwängert, nachdem er aus Askaban ausgebrochen und wieder bei den Todesser war."

„Hmm, um im Hauptquartier der Todesser zu vögeln, muss man schon sehr scharf sein", sagte Ron fast bewundernd.

„Ronald, rede nicht so vor den Kindern!", protestierte Hermione.

Nach einer Weile betrat Draco mit Daphne und Theo den Speisesaal und die drei näherten sich Harry, Ron und Hermione. Höflich fragte Draco, ob sie sich zu ihrer Zufriedenheit hatten einrichten können und überließ es dann fast sofort der kommunikativen und geselligen Daphne Brücken zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor zu schlagen.

„Hast du schon mit deiner Mutter und Blaise geredet?", fragte Harry Draco leise.

„Ich habe mit meiner Mutter geredet. Blaise hat sich noch immer in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen."

Harry lachte auf.

„Hat er noch ...?" Er machte eine Bewegung mit seinen Händen.

„Die schönsten des ganzen Klosters", versicherte Draco mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Was hat deine Mutter gesagt?"

„Oh, sie denkt bestimmt, dass ihre schöner sind."

Harry lachte wieder. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Ach so ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir viel machen können, bis McGonagall uns erzählt hat, was Scrimgeour gesagt hat oder Pansy mit Neuigkeiten kommt."

„Warten ist Scheiße!", seufzte Harry.

Das Abendessen brachte etwas Ablenkung. Blaise tauchte schließlich zusammen mit Narcissa und Victor auf und Draco flüsterte Harry zu, dass sein Mutter ihm geholfen haben musste, den Zauber zu brechen, um den Kleinen nicht zu beunruhigen, da sie seit Lavenders Besuch alle etwas nervös waren. Harry nahm seinen Platz neben Daphne ein und dachte dabei, wie idiotisch das war: Wenn er während des Essens schon nicht mit Draco reden konnte, wollte er lieber bei Ron und Hermione sitzen, die an einem der seitlichen Tische saßen. Obwohl sie in der Nähe von Pollux und seiner Mutter saßen, wirkten sie etwas verloren und schauten oft in seine Richtung. Harry wollte mit Draco darüber reden und sich dann zu ihnen setzen, solange sie hier waren.

Er war gerade dabei, den Nachtisch zu essen, als die Leute, die der Tür am nächsten saßen, etwas hörten, was sie beunruhigte. Einer von ihnen erhob sich schnell, um zu Draco zu gehen. Harry schaute sich um, um zu sehen, was los war und sah, dass Draco ihn ungeduldig ansah, bevor er aufstand.

„Öffnet die Tür!", befahl er mit lauter Stimme.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern stand Reuben Summers auf und machte, was Draco verlangt hatte. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, flog eine Eule in den Speisesaal. Angespannt beobachteten die Leute ihre Flugbahn und Harry bemerkte, das der Großteil der Kinder sich an ihre Mütter klammerten. Aber die Eule flog direkt auf Harry zu und sie hatte ein rotes Band um ein Bein.

„Harry, nein ...", sagte Daphne heiser. Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter auf diese Weise umgebracht hatte.

„Keine Sorge, Daphne. Siehst du das Band? Die Eule ist von Professor McGonagall."

Draco wollte den Brief nicht in Mitten des Speisesaals lesen. Narcissa, Blaise, Ron und Hermione begleiteten sie in Dracos Arbeitszimmer. Dort angekommen öffnete Harry den Brief und begann laut vorzulesen:

_„Harry,_

_ich hatte mit __Scrimgeour_ _einige Probleme. Ich musste leider feststellen, dass er nicht im geringsten dazu bereit war, zu hören, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte, besonders als er bemerkte, dass ich die Geschichte von Miss Brown unterstütze. Ich fürchte, der Mord an Robards und das Massaker im Krankenhaus haben ihn vollkommen irrational gemacht. Aber noch ist nicht alles verloren. Ich habe mit den Longbottoms, Griselda Marchbanks, Tiberius Ogden, Amelia Bones und weiteren Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots gesprochen und ich konnte sie überzeugen, das es von äußerster Dringlichkeit ist, eine Notsitzung des Rates einzuberufen, um über die Gefahr, die von der Pforte zur Unterwelt ausgeht, zu sprechen. Das Tribunal wird sich morgen um zwei Uhr nachmittags versammeln und ich vertraue darauf, dass wir dann unsere ganze Geschichte erzählen können. Molly, Arthur und Lavender werden auch kommen, aber mein Rat an euch ist, euch versteckt zu halten, bis wir uns sicher sind, dass ihr wirklich angehört werdet. Ich werde euch eine Eule mit dem gleichen Erkennungszeichen schicken, wenn die Sitzung zu Ende ist._

_Mit den besten Wünschen für euch alle,_

_Minerva McGonagall "_

Als Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte, schaute er die anderen an. Sie waren etwas enttäuscht, aber eher wegen dem erneuten Rückschritt und nicht, weil das eine wirklich schlechte Nachricht war. Scrimgeour würde auch an dieser Sitzung des Zaubergamots teilnehmen, und das hieß, dass es auf alle Fälle mehr Zeugen für die Aussagen von McGonagall, Lavender und den Weasleys geben würde.

„Dann warten wir bis morgen!", sagte Narcissa schlecht gelaunt.

--

Um Mitternacht, als schon alle schliefen, kam Pansy. Sie war bleich, müde und hungrig und dieses Mal fand die Versammlung in der weitläufigen Küche statt, in der sie erst eine Hühnerpastete aß, bevor sie fähig war zu sprechen. Blaise, der neben ihr saß, schaute sie so erleichtert an, dass Harry ihm einiges verzieh.

„Sie hielten mich die ganze Zeit im Ministerium fest", sagte Pansy schließlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es im Ministerium so chaotisch war, seit Voldemorts zweitem Fall."

„Was haben sie dich gefragt?"

„Das, was sie immer fragen und noch mehr. Merlin, ich habe so viel Veritaserum intus, dass ich bis 2050 nicht mehr lügen werden kann. Sie wollten wissen, wo ihr euch versteckt, ob ich mit euch geredet habe, mit den Wesleys, Professor Lupin, deiner Kusine oder McGonagall. Ob ich an der Ermordung von Robards beteiligt war, ob ich wusste, dass ihr ihn ermorden wolltet, wer euer nächstes Opfer ist, ob ich von der Pforte zur Unterwelt gehört hätte ..."

Draco lachte, als er das Letztgesagte hörte, und Harry wusste sofort warum: Ihre Version hatte im Ministerium schon die Runde gemacht.

„Konnten sie dir etwas über das Kloster entlocken?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nichts."

„Dann ist es wahr?", warf Ron überrascht ein. Er und Hermione waren auch geweckt worden, um das Neuste zu erfahren. „Du kannst Veritaserum auch widerstehen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Weasley", antwortete Pansy trocken und machte sich über eine Suppe her, die der Elf der McAllistairs ihr gebracht hatte.

„Was gibt es für Gerüchte?", fragte Narcissa. „Konntest du etwas in Erfahrung bringen?"

„Ich konnte nur mit Mrs Flint und der Schwester von Pritchard reden, aber sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie alles gehört haben. Die Pressekonferenz von Professor Lupin und deiner Nichte haben sehr dabei geholfen, die Aussage von der Frau von Robards entgegen zu wirken und dem Massaker im Krankenhaus, dass natürlich auch euch zugeschrieben wurde. Ich würde sagen, dass die Leute sehr verwirrt sind, obwohl noch die Mehrheit glaubt, dass ihr die Schuldigen seid. Es gibt sogar jemanden, der sich sicher ist, dass Harry der neue Dunklen Lord ist."

Harry verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Dunkler Lord? Sie waren wirklich fähig zu glauben, er würde sich in das verwandeln, was er am meisten hasste?

„Aber viel hübscher als Voldemort, Harry, keine Sorge", sagte Draco, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen und wollte die Sache entschärfen. „Gut, das ist schon viel näher an dem, was wir uns erhoffen. Wenn Lestrange und seine Schoßhündchen sich einige Tage ruhig verhalten und es keinen Toten mehr gibt, kommen wir wahrscheinlich heil aus der Sache heraus."

--

Am nächsten Tag setzte sich Harry zu Ron, Hermione und den Kindern, um zu frühstücken.

„Hier isst man besser, als Lavender erzählt hat", sagte sie und aß ihren Toast.

„Hmm ..." Harry fühlte sich bei diesem Thema immer noch unwohl. „Sagen wir mal so, ... Wir wollten alles unter dem schlecht möglichsten Licht erscheinen lassen."

Seine beiden Freunde schauten ihn überrascht an.

„Ich habt vorgespielt zu hungern?"

„Um Mitleid zu erregen?", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Draco war der Meinung, es würde helfen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub mir Harry, Ausschmückungen wären nicht nötig gewesen. Das hier ist widerlich. Es ist widerlich und schlecht und wir hätten protestieren müssen als das Ganze geschehen ist!"

„Wir konnten nicht wissen, dass Malfoy eine Abmachung mit Moody hatte", sagte Ron in einem Ton, den Harry annehmen ließ, dass sie darüber schon gesprochen hatten.

„Nein, aber wir hatten die Verpflichtung zu wissen, dass diese Restriktionen falsch sind. Es gibt so viele Beispiele aus der Muggelwelt ... Es ist eine Sache, jemanden, der es verdient hat, zum Verstecken zu zwingen, das hier ist eine andere. Die magische Justiz ist eine Schande, Ron. Denk an Sirius, Hagrid und Harry. Und denk an die ganzen Leute, die sich aus ihren verdienten Strafen winden konnten, wie Lucius Malfoy nach dem ersten Krieg oder Dolores Umbridge, die Harry die Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt hat."

Erschütterung hatte Harry in den ersten Wochen im Kloster dominiert und er war daher nicht mehr überrascht, das alles als Ungerechtigkeit anzusehen, aber er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, was er während den Restriktionen gemacht hatte. Die Antwort war, natürlich, nichts. Der Held war nach dem Krieg verschwunden und hatte einem müden Veteranen Platz gemacht, der ein eigenes Leben haben wollte, das so normal war, wie das eines jeden Jungen seines Alters. Und obwohl ein Teil von ihm nicht mit den Aktionen des Ministeriums einverstanden gewesen war, hatte ein anderer Teil, der durch den Krieg verwundete, sich gesagt, dass es eine gute Idee war, das Übel an der Wurzel zu packen.

Etwas beschämt über sich selbst beobachtete Harry Draco, der auch gerade mit frühstücken fertig wurde. Das war das Übel, dass er gerne ausgerissen gesehen hätte. Und wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre der Großteil der Personen, die mit ihnen hier saßen, tot oder nie geboren worden. Die Slytherins hatten auf ihre eigenen Helden zurückgreifen müssen, denn es war sonst niemand zu ihrer Verteidigung gekommen.

Ein Brennen an seiner Hüfte unterbrach seine Gedanken. Harry tastete mit einer Hand nach der mit dem Proteus verzauberten Münze. Er holte sie schnell aus der Tasche und las, dass man ihn heute um zwei Uhr nachmittags in der Heulenden Hütte sehen wollte.

„Das muss von Remus sein", sagte Harry begeistert. „Das heißt, sie haben ihn freigelassen."

Draco hatte dieselbe Anweisung erhalten und betrachtete es auch als ein gutes Zeichen, obwohl er die Möglichkeit nicht ausschloss, dass Remus und vielleicht auch Tonks aus dem Gewahrsam der Auroren geflohen waren und nun im Kloster Zuflucht suchen wollten.

„Wir sollten eine Versteck-Kette eröffnen, wenn das so weitergeht", sagte er zu Harry, bevor er zum Zaubertrankunterricht ging.

Hermione hatte auch einiges zu tun, da die Mütter des Kloster entschieden hatten, dass die Vorbehalte, die sie gegenüber den Fremden hatten, sie nicht vergessen lassen sollte, dass sie jetzt Zugriff auf die Dienste einer ausgebildeten Medihexe hatten. So war Hermione im Krankenflügel und kümmerte sich um kleine Wehwehchen. Die Tränke von Draco und Narcissa hielten die Leute gesund. Ron und Harry verbrachten den Vormittag damit, die Kinder zu hüten und über ihre Arbeitskollegen zu reden, und zu spekulieren, wer ihnen glauben würde und wer nicht.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sich Harry und Draco fertig, um Lupin zu treffen. Da sie früh dran waren, setzten sie sich und warteten. Sie hatten beide den Zauberstab in der Hand, aber sie waren nicht nervös, so dass Draco nach einigen Minuten von seinem Stuhl aufstand und sich rittlings auf Harrys Beine setzte, dessen Körper aufgrund der Nähe sofort zu brennen begann.

„Jetzt wo deine Freunde da sind, beachtest du mich überhaupt nicht mehr", beschwerte er sich.

Es war nur eine Ausrede, das wussten beide, so lächelte Harry, als würde er es bedauern.

„Oh du Ärmster ... Lass es mich wieder gut machen."

Harry legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn langsam zu küssen. Draco zu küssen war ein Erlebnis, das man ohne Eile genießen musste. Draco hatte so verführerische Lippen, die ein halbes Dutzend Bisse verdienten, und eine so teuflische Zunge, die verwöhnt werden wollte ... Als er inne hielt, war es deshalb, weil er kurz davor war, Draco die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und es stand außer Frage, Remus ein Trauma zu verpassen. Draco streichelte ihm über das Haar.

„Wenn ich dir etwas sage, versprichst du, nicht zu lachen?"

„Versprochen."

„Ich vermisse deine schreckliche Brille!"

Harry lachte nicht, strahlte aber von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Wirklich, ich dachte, du hast sie gehasst?"

„Das habe ich auch gedacht. Aber ... Ich weiß nicht ... Du hast so formell mit ihr ausgesehen ..."

„Im April muss ich den Zauber erneuern oder ich könnte wieder eine tragen", erklärte er, und plante nach diesem Geständnis, genau das zu tun.

„Wenn alles gut ausgeht, willst du wieder als Auror arbeiten?"

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht", sagte Harry und dachte darüber nach. „Es gefällt mir, Auror zu sein, aber mir kommt die Vorstellung etwas komisch vor, wieder mit denen zu arbeiten, die mich lebendig grillen wollten, nachdem das mit Ginny passiert ist. Und was möchtest du machen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich brauche nicht zu arbeiten, ich habe Geld im Überfluss. Aber wenn ich etwas mache, dann natürlich meine UTZ nachholen. Ich möchte nicht der erste Malfoy sein, in was weiß ich wie vielen Generationen, der es nicht geschafft hat, einen Schulabschluss zu bekommen, ohne vorher gestorben zu sein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du viele Probleme mit DAAD oder Zaubertränken haben wirst. Und auf alle Fälle heißt es ja nicht, nur weil du nicht zu arbeiten brauchst, dass du nicht etwas machen kannst, was dir gefällt, auch wenn es nur zum Spaß ist, oder?"

„Oh, gut ... Ich denke, ich werde das Manor reparieren und mich dem reduzierten Familienvermögen widmen. Diese Ministeriumsärsche haben uns ausgenommen wie Wea... Ratten."

Harry entging dieser Versprecher nicht, aber er ignoriert ihn.

„Fünfzehn Millionen Galleonen ist nicht ‚ausgenommen wie Ratten' zu sein", sagte Harry, der ja bereits wusste, über wie viel Geld sie verfügten.

„Für malfoysche Standards grenzt das praktisch an Bedürftigkeit."

Er schien einen Witz zu machen und Harry war kurz davor, ihn und die ‚malfoyschen Standards' auf den Arm zu nehmen, aber er überlegte es sich nochmals, denn genau gesehen würde er sich damit keinen Dienst erweisen.

„Remus verspätet sich."

Draco drehte sein Handgelenk, um auf die Uhr zu schauen.

„Es ist erst zehn nach zwei", sagte er, ohne dem weitere Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nichts passiert."

Aber Minute um Minute verging und es gab kein Zeichen von Lupin. Harry begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, diese Verspätung konnte nur bedeuten, dass seinen Freund etwas aufgehalten hatte und das konnte nichts Gutes sein.

„Einer von uns sollte zum Kloster zurückgehen, um zu sehen, ob es was Neues von Lupin gibt."

„Woher sollten sie das wissen?", fragte Draco.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist eine Eule von Minerva gekommen und sie schreibt etwas über Remus."

Draco dachte kurz nach und nickte dann.

„Gut, ich gehe." Er gab Harry einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich werde nicht lange brauchen."

Harry schaute Draco zu, wie er sich zum Apparieren bereit machte, aber Draco blieb an Ort und Stelle, eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden ... Seine grauen Augen färbten sich mit Angst.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Ich kann nicht apparieren! Harry, schnell, versuch du es!"

Und er versuchte es, aber er konnte nicht. Sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen.

„Das ist ein Anti-Apparationszauber, glaubst du, das waren die Auroren?"

Aber kaum hatte er das gesagt, wusste er, dass das nicht möglich war. Die Auroren hätten schon längst versucht, sie gefangen zu nehmen.

„Bei Merlin ...", sagte Draco und riss die Augen auf. „Das ist eine Falle, Harry! Wir müssen zum Kloster zurück!"

--


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 26: Kampf im Kloster**

Harry wusste in dem Moment als er das Wort „Falle" hörte, dass Draco Recht hatte. Jemand hatte sie unter einem Vorwand vom Kloster weggelockt und, wenn es nicht darum ging, sie anzugreifen, dann war es, um ihr Versteck anzugreifen.

„Es könnte jemand draußen sein", sagte er und verfluchte sich, dafür nicht den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang mitgenommen zu haben.

Draco ging langsam zu einem der Fenster, während Harry sich einem anderen näherte. Sie konnten niemanden entdecken, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

„Wir können nicht hier bleiben", sagte Draco, nervös wie ein eingesperrtes Tier.

Harry sprach einen Zauber, der die Anwesenheit von anderen Personen in der Umgebung anzeigte und sah, dass sich außer ihnen noch weitere Personen hier aufhielten.

„Sie sind zu viert."

„Vier? Harry, die anderen greifen bestimmt das Kloster an! Wenn sie unsertwegen gekommen wären, hätten sie mindestens doppelt so viele geschickt."

„Ich weiß." Die Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht angegriffen worden waren unterstützte diese Theorie. „Draco, hör mal, es gibt einen Gang der nach Hogwarts führt, er endet genau unter der Peitschenden Weide. Aber wenn wir dort sind, können wir wegen den Schilden des Schlosses immer noch nicht apparieren. Die andere Möglichkeit ist, gegen die vier zu kämpfen."

„Wir kämpfen."

Harry nickte. „Einverstanden. Wenn wir die Tür öffnen, schütz uns mit einem Protecto. Ich werde versuchen, sie mit einem Finite Incantatem sichtbar zu machen."

Draco nickte ebenfalls und sie gingen die Treppe hinunter. Harry hatte sich vor Draco positioniert und hatte auch vor, dort zu bleiben. Denn ihn wollten sie leben und würden daher keine Avada Kedavras mit voller Kraft in seine Richtung schießen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, aber er war eher um Draco und die anderen besorgt, als wegen dem Kampf selbst oder dass ihm etwas passieren könnte. Die Vorstellung des Klosters unter einer Attacke der Todesser half ihm nicht wirklich dabei, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Bereit?"

„Ja."

Harry stieß die Tür auf, spürte Dracos Protecto über sich, genau in dem Moment, als sein Zauber die Umgebung scannte. Drei der vier Todesser wurden sichtbar.

„Schnappt sie euch!", rief einer.

Draco erzeugte einen Schild, an dem sofort zwei Flüche abprallten. Harry suchte den Schnee frenetisch nach Spuren ab.

„_Apparecium! Specialis Revelius!"_

Der vierte Todesser war schließlich enttarnt, aber Harry hatte kaum Zeit, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren, da zwei Stupor ihn dazu zwangen, einen Protecto zu sprechen. Währenddessen hatte Draco den Kampf mit den zwei anderen Zauberern aufgenommen. Flüche schossen hin und her. Harry warf sich auf den Boden, um einem Stupor auszuweichen und griff von dort aus mit einem Petrificus Totalus an, der auch ins Schwarze traf und einen der Todesser niederstreckte.

„Avada Kedavra!", brüllte einer der Kontrahenten von Draco.

Der Fluch streifte Dracos schwarze Robe, der mit einem Flagrate konterte. Der Todesser konnte ausweichen, wurde aber voll von einem Stupor Harrys erwischt. Jetzt waren nur noch zwei Todesser übrig.

„Hauen wir ab!", rief der eine.

Ohne aufzuhören, mit Flüchen um sich zu schießen, lief jeder von den beiden zu einem der im Schnee liegenden Todesser und sie verschwanden mittels Portschlüssel. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie gefangen genommen oder aufgehalten werden sollten, aber er wusste, was sie nun zu tun hatten.

„Draco, los! Wir müssen zum Kloster!"

Während sie nach Hogsmeade rannten, konnte Harry nicht aufhören, über das eben Geschehene nachzudenken. Wer wusste, dass sie diese Münzen hatten? Die Wenigen, die davon wussten, waren alle von Draco mit Veritaserum befragt worden.

Nachdem sie fast einen Kilometer von der Heulenden Hütte entfernt waren, das Dorf war schon in Sichtweite, hielt Harry an und brachte damit auch Draco, der rot und völlig außer Atem war, zum Stehen.

„Ich glaube ... dass wir ... von hier apparieren ... können ... Aber wir ... müssen uns ... erst etwas beruhigen."

Draco nickte, er hatte seine Hände auf die Knie gestützt und war noch nicht fähig zu sprechen.

„Wer?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden.

Harry wusste, dass er sich das Gleiche fragte wie er, wer der Verräter war.

„Ist es möglich, dass sie ... das Veritaserum bekämpfen können?"

„Nein ... Rezept ... von Sev."

Laut Draco war dieses Rezept zweimal stärker als das, was im Ministerium verwendet wurde. Harry glaubte es nur zu gerne, weil er viel mehr Mühe gehabt hatte, seiner Wirkung zu widerstehen, als dem von den Auroren. Aber wenn der Verräter nicht unter den Leuten des Klosters oder seinen Freunden war ...

Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Oh ... Scheiße!"

„Was?"

„Die Hauselfen ...!" Er konnte sich nur zu genau daran erinnern, welchen er gesehen hatte, der seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlug. „Draco, der Hauself der Notts ...!"

Draco schaute ihn an, als wäre er übergeschnappt. „Was? Die Hauselfen sind der Familie loyal ergeben!"

„Notts Vater ist ein Todesser und auch Familie. Und es gab schon vorher Beispiele dafür. Dobby hat euch verraten und Kreacher Sirius."

Draco sah ein, dass er Recht haben könnte. „Oh Merlin ..."

„Tips hat heute morgen seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Ich habe gedacht, jemand hat ihm befohlen, sich zu bestrafen."

„Verdammter verräterischer Elf!", nuschelte Draco. „Gehen wir, wir müssen apparieren!"

„Aber wir dürfen nicht vor den Haupteingang apparieren. Wenn die Todesser von eben dorthin geflohen sind, lassen sie diesen Bereich bestimmt bewachen."

„Komm mit mir", sagte Draco und nahm seine Hand.

--

Harry und Draco apparierten in die Nähe der Ostmauer des Klosters. Wenn im Innern gekämpft wurde, konnten sie es nicht wissen, denn die dicken Mauern verhinderten, dass auch nur ein Laut nach draußen drang. Aber als Harry zum Himmel blickte, konnte er die Wache, die normalerweise über dem Kloster flog, nicht sehen. Das war schlecht.

„Wir müssen auf die andere Seite klettern", erklärte Draco. „Wir können versuchen, über die Kapelle rein zu kommen, wenn sie diese nicht bewachen."

Die Klostermauer war fast zweieinhalb Meter hoch. Harry fackelte nicht lange und sprach schnell einen Stillezauber gefolgt von einem Explosionszauber, der ein Loch in die Mauer sprengte, durch das sie bequem gehen konnten. Dann sprach er einen Confundus über das Loch und die Mauer sah aus wie vorher.

„Gehen wir."

Auf dem Klostergelände meinte Harry, einen grünen Blitz in einem der Fenster aufzucken gesehen zu haben. Er war sich immer sicherer, dass sie angegriffen wurden, aber er konnte die Logik dieser Attacke nicht sehen. Wenn er der Kanal war, der die Pforte heraufbeschwören konnte, wieso hatten sie ihn dann weggelockt? Wollten sie Geiseln nehmen, um ihn zur Zusammenarbeit zu zwingen?

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte Draco. „Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Wie konnten sie durch den Fidelius kommen?"

„Dem werden wir später nachgehen."

Die Außentür der Kapelle lag verlassen da. Niemand nutzte diesen Eingang, denn es gab zu dieser Tür keinen Schlüssel, aber Harry verwendete seinen Zauberstab um das Schloss zu öffnen. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, um sie zu öffnen, packte ihn Draco heftig am Arm.

„Harry ..."

„Was ist los?"

Draco hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht und starrte den Zauberstab an.

„Der Schlüssel ...", flüsterte er tonlos. „Und wenn wir uns die ganze Zeit geirrt haben? Wir Zauberer verwenden fast nie Schlüssel ..."

Harry spürte, wie es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief als er verstand.

„Wir verwenden Zauberstäbe."

„Was ist, wenn Voldemort dieses Pergament bei Ollivander gefunden hat, als er die Zauberstäbe geraubt hat? Wenn der alte Mann den Schlüssel versteckte, verborgen unter tausenden von Zauberstäben?"

„Oh Scheiße!"

Draco schluckte schwer.

„Du musst von hier verschwinden, Harry. Wenn sie dich finden, müssen sie nur noch das Ritual mit deinem Blut ausführen."

Es war logisch und machte Sinn, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf, weil er Draco, Ron, Hermione und die anderen auf keinen Fall allein gegen die Todesser kämpfen lassen wollte.

„Wenn die Legende stimmt, bin ich aber auch der Einzige, der diesen Zauberstab zerstören kann und mein Blut ist nicht so einfach zu bekommen. Gehen wir!"

„Harry ..."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass wir gehen!"

Draco presste einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander, schwieg aber und folgte ihm in die Kapelle. Die Tür, die diesen Teil des Gebäudes mit der Kapelle verband, war verschlossen. Dieses Mal reichte ein einfaches Alohomora, um sie zu öffnen. Als sie im Kloster waren, hörten sie Kampfgeräusche. Sie kamen aus Richtung des Zauberstablagers.

„Es könnte sein, dass wir den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang benötigen werden", wisperte Harry und ließ eben Genanntes mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs erscheinen.

Die zwei versteckten sich unter ihm, aber nach ein paar Metern stellten sie fest, dass sie sich gegenseitig behinderten. Draco riss ihn mit einem frustrierten Schnauben runter.

„Behalt du ihn!"

Die beiden jungen Männer bogen um die Ecke, Draco stolperte und fiel hin. Harry bremste abrupt ab und schaute, was Draco zu Fall gebracht hatte. Ein entsetzter Schrei verließ seine Lippen. Es war Abigail, tot. Als Draco sie sah, riss er kurz die Augen auf, presste aber dann die Lippen zusammen und sein Gesicht wurde hart. Er stand auf ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Die Kampfgeräusche kamen immer näher und als sie um die zweite Ecke bogen, fanden sie sich mitten im Kampfgeschehen wieder. Zwei Todesser standen vor der Tür zum Lager und schossen Avada Kedavras nach links und rechts, zwei standen hinter einer Säule und machten dasselbe. Auf der anderen Seite versuchten Ron, Hermione, Narcissa, Connor und Theo so gut es ging, in Richtung Tür zu kommen, aber die Todesser waren gut positioniert und konnten sie daher gut abwehren. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln zielten Harry und Draco auf die zwei Todesser im Gang und schossen zwei Avada Kedavras ab. Die Todesser starben, ohne zu wissen wie ihnen geschah, aber die zwei an der Tür drehten sich zu ihnen, sahen Draco und schossen den Unverzeihlichen auf ihn ab. Harry duckte sich, packte Draco dabei am Arm und mit einem kräftigen Ruck brachte er ihn in Sicherheit.

„Lös den Anti-Apparationszauber, des Klosters auf. Sie werden nicht von hier verschwinden und wir können uns frei bewegen."

Draco machte, was Harry gesagt hatte. Dann apparierten die beiden direkt hinter ihre Freunde. Harry war weiterhin unsichtbar und der Erste, der Draco sah, war Theo, der überrascht zusammenzuckte.

„Draco!"; rief er mit einem kleinen Lächeln aus. „Du bist hier!"

Narcissa drückte ihm erleichtert den Arm.

„Wir haben gedacht, dass sie euch umgebracht haben!"

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Ron schnell.

„Ich bin hier", sagte dieser und steckte seinen Kopf heraus. „Hört zu, der Schlüssel zur Pforte ist kein Schlüssel und keine Person. Wir glauben, es ist ein Zauberstab, den Ollivander unter den seinigen versteckt hat."

„Ich habe angefangen, es zu vermuten", sagte Hermione und zeigte auf das Lager. „Wir müssen da irgendwie reinkommen."

„Wie viele Todesser sind es?", fragte Draco.

„Wir haben zwölf gezählt", antwortete Narcissa. „Wir haben vier getötet und ihr zwei. Bleiben noch sechs übrig, zwei an der Tür und vier im Lager. Aber es könnten noch mehr sein."

Harry nahm an, dass die vier Todesser, die sie in Hogsmeade angegriffen hatten, auch im Kloster waren.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Blaise versucht, mit Caradoc, Adrian, Pollux und Virginia vom anderen Gang aus anzugreifen. Abigail, Miles und Marinas Mutter sind tot. Wir nehmen an, dass Vince, Marina, Pansy, Reuben und Erin es geschafft haben, die anderen in die Krypta zu bringen.

„Wie konnten sie es bis hierher schaffen?", fragte Connor, ohne seinen Angriff einzustellen.

Harry und Draco tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Wir haben einen Verdächtigen."

„Ruf deinen Hauselfen, Theo", sagte Draco mit kalter Stimme.

Theo runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" Dann riss er die Augen auf. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Er ist ein Hauself! Sie können die Familie nicht verraten!"

„Natürlich können sie", antwortete Narcissa mit Groll. „Ruf ihn, Theo!"

Theo zauderte kurz und rief dann nach Tips. Aber der Elf kam nicht. Theo versuchte es nochmals, erfolglos.

„Das kann nicht sein", sagte er, bewegt durch den Verrat eines Wesens, von dem angenommen wurde, dass es absolut loyal war.

„Dein Vater war vor dir sein Herr!", bemerkte Draco. „Dipsy!"

Zwei Sekunden später erschien die Elfin neben ihnen.

„Master Draco!", rief sie erfreut. „Dipsy war sehr besorgt um den Master, obwohl Dipsy weiß, dass der Master ein mächtiger Zauberer ist, vor dem alle erzittern und ..."

Draco unterbrach sie wirsch. „Hast du Tips gesehen?"

„Ja, Master Draco", bestätigte die Elfin und nickte wild. „Tips hat mir den Auftrag der Herrin Narcissa überbracht!"

Narcissa tauschte einen nervösen Blick mit Draco. „Was für einen Auftrag?"

„Dipsy hat Master Altair in das Versteck gebracht, wie es die Herrin befohlen hat."

Die zwei Malfoys wurden bleich, Harry schloss die Augen und fluchte zwischen den Zähnen.

„Was für ein Versteck?", rief Draco aus, der sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Die Elfin begann zu zittern. „Den Glockenturm, Master."

„Geh sofort dahin und überzeug dich, dass er noch dort ist. Und wenn er es ist, bring ihn in die Krypta zu den anderen!"

Sich bewusst darüber, das etwas schief gegangen war, disapparierte die Elfin. Keine fünf Sekunden später tauchte sie wieder vor ihnen auf und rang ihre Hände nervös, während ihr Tränen über das hässliche Gesicht liefen.

„Master Altair ist nicht da", schluchzte sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme. „Dipsy ist eine schreckliche Elfe. Dipsy verdient es, dass man sie auf die schlimmste Art bestraft und sie dann frei lässt."

„Schweig, dumme Kreatur!", fuhr Draco sie an.

Durch die Bedrohung einer ihrer Söhne hatte sich Narcissas kühles Gebaren in Nichts aufgelöst.

„Bei Merlin ... Sie haben ihn. Diese Bastarde haben meinen Kleinen ..."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert, Mutter, das verspreche ich!", sagte Draco mit einem tödlichen Glitzern in den Augen. „Ich versprech' es dir!"

Während sie redeten flogen die tödlichen Flüche weiterhin hin und her. Harry stand neben Ron und Connor und schoss einen Avada Kedavra nach dem anderen ab ohne müde zu werden, dabei konnte er nicht aufhören, an Altair zu denken.

„Hör mal Draco ... Wenn sie ihn haben, dann versuchen sie sicherlich, ihn hierher zu bringen. Sie wissen nicht, dass man mittlerweile wieder apparieren kann, also kommen sie zu Fuß und wir werden sie kommen sehen. Wenn sie das machen, verstecken Ron und ich uns unter dem Umhang und wir apparieren in das Lager. Ihr greift von hier aus an. Wir werden Altair beschützen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht du, Harry. Wenn du da reingehst und etwas schief läuft, kannst du nicht mehr fliehen. Ich gehe mit Weasley, du leitest den Angriff von hier aus."

„Er hat Recht, Harry", mischte sich Hermione ein. „Sie brauchen immer noch dein Blut, um die Pforte zu öffnen. Du solltest aus dem Kloster verschwinden."

„Ich werde nicht verschwinden, das könnt ihr gleich vergessen", antwortete er und gab Draco den Umhang. „Dipsy, finde heraus, wo Altair ist, ohne dass du gesehen wirst und berichte uns dann, wo und mit wer bei ihm ist."

Die Elfin, deren Augen immer noch voller Tränen waren, schaute zu ihrem Herrn, der nickte, woraufhin sie disapparierte. Harry betrachtete die Lage. Wenn die zwei Todesser an der Tür weiterhin blieben, waren sie in einer guten Position, um dem Angriff zu widerstehen. Zwischen den grünen Blitzen des Avada Kedavras konnte er ab und zu andere Farben und Explosionen, die aus dem Lager kamen, ausmachen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass alle Zauberstäbe getestet wurden.

„Harry …", wisperte Draco und stellte sich neben ihn. „Warum versucht du nicht einen Accio?"

Harry nickte und versuchte es, obwohl es ihn nicht überraschte, dass es nicht funktionierte. Der Schlüssel war bestimmt geschützt und, vor allem, war es fast unmöglich, einen Accio auf ein Objekt anzuwenden, dass man nie gesehen hatte, auch wenn man wusste, was für eine Form es hatte. Nach weiteren Versuchen überlegte er sich eine neue Strategie.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich diese Wand sprenge? Dann wären sie ohne Deckung."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine sehr gute Wand ist", meinte Draco und nickte dabei. Dann drehte es sich zu den anderen. „Auf drei werft ihr euch alle auf den Boden, Harry wird diese Wand sprengen! Bereit? Eins ... zwei … drei!"

„Explosio!"

Die Wand explodierte in ihre Einzelteile, Steine flogen durch die Luft. Eine Staubwolke hüllte einen Moment lang alles ein, aber Harry konnte die wütenden und schmerzerfüllten Schreie der Todesser hören. Eine Sekunde später flogen die Flüche wieder durch die Luft, aber Harry bemerkte, bevor der Nebel sich gelichtet hatte, dass jetzt nicht nur die Todesser von der Tür angriffen.

In diesem Moment tauchte die Hauselfe wieder auf.

„Sie kommen hierher, Master! Drei böse Zauberer bringen Master Altair!"

Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, hörten sie die Stimme eines der Zauberer.

„Malfoy! Verräterischer Wurm! Wir haben deinen Bruder! Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir ihm den Hals umdrehen, dann stellt das Feuer ein!"

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Aufhören! ... Aufhören!" Alle hatten aber bereits aufgehört. „Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, hänge ich dich an deinen Eingeweiden auf, Nott!"

Harry, der die Stimme nicht erkannt hatte, warf Theo aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu. Dieser blickte starr auf den Boden. Dann sah er zu den Todessern. Zwei deckten einen dritten, der Altair am Kragen gepackt hatte. Wenn sie etwas versuchen würden, hätte der hintere genügend Zeit, um seine Drohung wahr zu machen. Tips war auch bei ihnen, offensichtlich sehr nervös.

„Der Plan!", flüstere Harry.

Draco und Ron verschwanden unter dem Umhang und Harry konnte nicht sagen, wann sie in das Lager apparierten. All seine Nerven waren angespannt, bereit anzugreifen, auf irgendein Signal, das sie bekommen würden.

Ein Avada Kedavra traf den Todesser im Nacken, der Altair am Kragen gepackt hatte. Altair ließ einen spitzen Schrei los und warf sich auf den Boden, die Hände über dem Kopf. Harry, Hermione, und Theo griffen die anderen zwei Todesser an. Einer konnte ausweichen, aber Notts Vater war tot, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Accio Altair!", schrie Narcissa und zielte dabei mit dem Zauberstab auf ihren Sohn.

Der Kleine schoss auf seine Mutter mit so viel Geschwindigkeit zu, dass die beiden zu Boden geworfen wurden. Trotz des Aufschlags krallte sich Altair zitternd an Narcissa, aber sie gab ihm nur einen schnellen Kuss auf den Kopf und schob ihn dann fast brüsk von sich runter.

„Dipsy, bring ihn in die Krypta!"

„Ja, Herrin!"

Die Elfe verschwand mit einem aufgewühlten und schluchzenden Altair. Harry hatte schon das Lager gestürmt und griff mit dem Expelliarmus an, um nicht Draco oder Ron, die immer noch unter dem Umhang verborgen waren, aus Versehen zu treffen. Harry und Theo folgten ihm, während Narcissa mit Connor zurückblieb und mit Stupors um sich schossen.

Im Lager herrschte Chaos. Regale waren umgeworfen und der Boden war mit Zauberstäben übersäht. Einige waren zerbrochen, andere zischten vor sich hin und schossen undefinierbare Zauber ab. Zwei Todesser wühlten verzweifelt in dem Chaos, während die anderen so gut sie konnten angriffen, da sie sich mittlerweile bewusst waren, dass jemand Unsichtbares unter ihnen sein musste. Ein Körper lag auf dem Boden, aber Harry erkannte ihn nicht.

„Das ist er! Seid vorsichtig mit den Avada Kedavras!", rief einer von den Todessern aus, versteckt hinter einem Regal.

Die Schwarzmagier griffen wie verrückt an, versuchten sich, durch einen wahren Sturm aus Flüchen und starken Protegos vor der Bedrohung durch Ron und Draco zu schützen. Einer von ihnen begann, Schutt durch die Luft zu schleudern. Da die Steinsplitter nicht magisch waren, war es für sie ein Leichtes, die Schutzschilder zu durchdringen. Harry war bald im Gesicht und an den Händen mit kleinen Schnittwunden übersät und sah, dass auch Hermione und Theo aus vielen Wunden bluteten.

Ein Zauber, der durch das Loch in der Wand geschossen kam, warf ein weiteres Regal um. Harry hörte eine bekannte Stimme schreien und ein Arm tauchte aus dem Nichts auf. Das Regal musste auf Draco und Ron gefallen sein, und er war nicht der Einzige, der das gesehen hatte. Ein Todesser zielte mit dem Zauberstab in diese Richtung. Harry zögerte nicht lange und streckte ihn mit einem Avada Kedavra nieder. Der Fall des toten Zauberers verursachte, dass dessen Fluch sein Ziel verfehlte und an einer Wand zerschellte.

„Wir müssen weg hier, Rodolphus!", schrie der Todesser, der Altair gefangen genommen hatte.

„Nein, noch nicht! Haltet sie weiter auf!"

Rodolphus und noch ein anderer Todesser – Harry glaubte, dass es Adrians Vater war – waren diejenigen, die die Zauberstäbe durchwühlten. Die anderen drei und Tips versuchten, sie so gut es ging zu beschützen.

„Tips, ich befehle dir, dich zu ergeben!", brüllte Theo. Der Elf begann zu zittern. „Mein Vater ist tot und ich bin jetzt dein Herr! Gib auf!"

„Diese Muggelliebhaber sind nicht würdig, deine Herren zu sein!", rief einer der verschanzten Todesser aus. „Ich bin ein Familienmitglied deines Herren und ich befehle dir, uns zu beschützen!"

Der Elf war zu Tode erschrocken, aber er hatte keine Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ein Fluch von Narcissa oder Connor traf ihn voll und schleuderte ihn bewusstlos ans andere Ende des Zimmers. Da lachte Puceys Vater plötzlich los.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn!"

Harry verlor keine Zeit.

„ACCIO SCHLÜSSEL ZUR PFORTE!", brüllte er und griff auf so viel Magie zurück, dass sich um ihn herum ein Luftwirbel bildete.

So fest ihn Pucey auch gehalten haben mochte, so schnell Rodolphus auch versuchte, seinen Kameraden mit einem Protecto zu schützen, keiner der beiden war Harry gewachsen. Der Zauberstab schoss auf ihn zu und er fing ihn mit der Geschicklichkeit eines Suchers auf.

Harry schnappte überwältigt von der Macht des Zauberstabes nach Luft. Eine berauschende Macht, die durch seinen ganzen Körper Blitze schickte. Die Kampfgeräusche wurden immer leiser, bis sie ihn in einer dunklen und vollkommenen Stille zurückließen, in der sich nur er und diese Energie befanden, die seinen ganzen Körper unter Strom setzte und ihn sich wie ein Gott fühlen ließ.

Da hörte er Worte, gesprochen von einer fremden Zunge. Die Kraft, die ihn durchströmte, nahm noch zu, ließ ihn erschaudern und stöhnen, als würde das Universum ihn nehmen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt, so etwas Vollkommenes und Unendliches. Und er besaß sie, wusste, dass er sie besaß. Er konnte die Pforte öffnen, seine Eltern, Sirius, Ginny und Ian Tennant zurückholen. Das war nun seine Macht, sein Privileg.

Die Schreie von Draco und Hermione, er solle den Schlüssel zerstören, waren _nichts_.

Vor ihm erschien die Pforte als ein rotes Licht, krank und ruhmreich. Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, bereit sie zu öffnen und den Tod zu besiegen, während Lestranges Stimme weiter die alte Beschwörung rezitierte.

Das rote Licht dehnte sich aus wie eine sterbende Sonne.

Aber, plötzlich, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe. _„Voldemort!"_, dachte er und kam wieder zu Sinnen. Es war, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Ohne zwei Mal nachzudenken zielte er mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf den Schlüssel.

„Incendio!"

Der Schlüssel wurde von einer Stichflamme verschlungen. Eine Explosion von Magie erschütterte das Lager und schleuderte alle durch die Luft. Harry wurde zu Boden geworfen und schlug seinen Kopf an einem Trümmerteil an. Erschüttert sah er, dass Hermione in seiner Nähe aus einer Wunde an der Schulter blutete, aber ansonsten anscheinend unverletzt war. Dann hörte er den Wutschrei von Lestrange.

„Verflucht seiest du, Potter! Avada Kedavra!"

„Nein!", schrie plötzlich Draco überraschend nah.

Harry hob instinktiv den Zauberstab und versuchte, sich in Deckung zu bringen, aber er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, dem Todesfluch auszuweichen. Er breitete sich auf den Einschlag vor. Da merkte er, wie etwas gegen ihn stieß, etwas, was kein Fluch war. Harry öffnete die Augen, nur um schockiert mit ansehen zu müssen, wie der leblose Körper von Draco mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden fiel.

--


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 27: Der Fall des Klosters**

„Draco ..."

Mit weit aufgerissenen und ungläubigen Augen sah Harry auf den schlaffen Körper, den er in den Armen hielt, hinab. Er nahm die Aufruhr, die sich um sie herum gebildet hatte, kaum wahr und war nur zu einem Gedanken fähig:

Nein!

Draco konnte nicht tot sein!

Mit zittrigen Händen suchte er nach seinem Puls und der Atmung, fand aber weder das Eine noch das Andere.

Daraufhin legte er Draco voller Zärtlichkeit auf den Boden und stand langsam auf. Ein grünes Feuer loderte in seinen Augen. Niemals hatte er sich so gefühlt, so leer und gleichzeitig so voller Wut und Hass. Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu vibrieren, Blitze in allen Farben durchzuckten sie. Die vier Todesser, die noch standen, hatten ihn ausgelacht ohne die Zauberstäbe zu senken, aber ihr Lachen erstarb bei seinem Anblick schnell und alle traten einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihr habt ihn getötet ...", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die er nicht als seine erkannte.

Lestrange setze eine siegessichere Miene auf.

„Wir sind zu viert und du ..."

Aber Harry machte eine Handbewegung und zwei Dutzend Zauberstäbe erhoben sich in die Luft.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Aus den Zauberstäben schossen grüne Blitze auf die vier Todesser zu. Drei von ihnen wurden so hart getroffen, dass sie nach hinten an die Wand geschleudert wurden. Der vierte, mit viel besseren Reflexen, konnte hinter einem Regal rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen. Es sollte ihm nicht helfen. Harry ließ das Regal verschwinden und zielte auf den Zauberer.

„Nein, bitte nicht …"

„CRUCIO!"

Der Todesser wälzte sich schreiend vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden und Harry lächelte erfreut und grausam, obwohl ihm die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen liefen.

Oh, er würde ihn nicht töten. Harry würde aufhören, damit der Todesser sich erholen konnte und ihn dann wieder mit dem Crucio quälen. Er würde das so lange machen, bis dieser so litt wie er. Er nahm kaum wahr, dass Hermione sich ihm, so weit es die Energie, die ihn umgab, es erlaubte, genähert hatte und seinen und Dracos Namen ein ums andere Mal rief.

„Harry, hör auf ...!" Hermione versuchte, sich über die Schreie des Todessers hinweg, Gehör zu verschaffen. „Draco lebt ... Harry, du musst aufhören! Hörst du mich nicht? DRACO LEBT!"

Langsam drangen die Worte durch Harrys Besinnungslosigkeit durch.

„Was?"

„Er lebt, Harry. Hör auf … Hör auf, bitte. Draco lebt!"

Harry senkte langsam den Zauberstab und blinzelte, sein Blick war verwirrt und leer. Die Schmerzensschreie des Todessers reduzierten sich auf ein schwaches Stöhnen.

„Draco ... atmet nicht."

Hermione nickte.

„Er ist sehr schwach. Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen."

Draco lebte! Harry reagierte endlich mit einem gebrochenen Aufschluchzen. Die magische Gewitterwolke, die ihn umgeben hatte, löste sich auf, als er zu ihm eilte. Theo war an Dracos Seite, versuchte, ihn wieder zu beleben. Harry kniete neben Draco nieder und streichelte vorsichtig über seine bleiche Wange, sich so sehr wünschend, diesen Lebensfunken, von dem Hermione geredet hatte, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Ein Blinzeln, ein Luftholen. Irgendetwas, dass seiner Welt wieder einen Sinn gab.

„Draco ... Draco, wach bitte auf."

Hermione kniete sich auch neben ihn hin.

„Etwas stimmt nicht, Harry", sagte sie, während sie Dracos Puls fühlte. „Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern und es geht ihm sehr schlecht. Wir müssen ihn sofort ins St. Mungos bringen."

„Ja, ja", antwortete Harry und wollte Draco auf seine Arme nehmen.

Da hörten sie Schritte näher kommen und Narcissa betrat vorsichtig das Lager. Als sie ihren Sohn sah, eilte sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht an seine Seite.

„Nein! NEIN!"

„Er lebt", sagte Hermione schnell. „Er ist schwach, aber er lebt. Wir müssen ihn schnell in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

Harry nickte, aber plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, unsicher zog er die Kette hervor.

„Das sind Phönixtränen. Können sie ihm helfen?"

Hermione schaute ihn überrascht an. „Selbstverständlich, gib sie mir, schnell!"

Harry zog die Kette über den Kopf und reichte sie ihr. Hermione öffnete die Phiole vorsichtig und bat ihn, ihr zu helfen, Dracos Kopf etwas anzuheben.

„Draco, wach auf ...", sagte sie und gab ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen. „Draco ... Du musst das trinken. Draco, los, du musst das trinken!"

Draco blinzelte und Harry dachte, er müsste vor Erleichterung und Glück sterben, mit Tränen verschleierten Augen schaute er zu Hermione. Sie führte das kleine kristallene Gefäß an Dracos Lippen und flößte ihm die Flüssigkeit nach und nach ein. Die Hälfte des wertvollen Gutes lief ihm über das Kinn, aber er schaffte es, die andere Hälfte zu trinken.

„So ist es gut, Liebling!", sagte Narcissa und versuchte nicht einmal, ihre Tränen zu verstecken. „Gut gemacht."

Die Wirkung dieser magischen Flüssigkeit war fast sofort zu spüren. Draco hustete etwas, während Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. Harry lachte Hermione an, die zurücklächelte. Harrys Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als Draco die Augen öffnete und alle verwirrt anschaute.

„Was ist passiert?"

Harry drückte fest seine Hand.

„Du hast dich zwischen einen Avada Kedavra und mich geworfen", antwortete er mit einem Kloß im Hals.

„Ich?" Draco war überrascht.

„Was?", rief Narcissa aus.

„Das ist ernst, Harry", sagte Theo leise. Dann schaute er fast ehrfürchtig zu Draco. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du noch lebst ..."

Draco schien auch keine Antwort darauf zu haben und versuchte, sich etwas aufzusetzen. Harry half ihm, damit er bequemer in seinen Armen lag, denn er war wirklich nicht bereit dazu, ihn loszulassen. Da bemerkte er etwas Hartes in der Nähe von Dracos Herz.

Der Flachmann, dem ihm seine Mutter geschenkt hatte. Der Flachmann, in dem Draco immer den Vielsafttrank mit sich führte.

Harry suchte das Innere von Dracos Robe ab und zog ihn heraus. Er war verbeult und am Einschlagspunkt sogar etwas verschmolzen. Als er diesen Draco zeigte, schnappte dieser überrascht nach Luft. Seine Augen wanderten von Harry zu Narcissa und wieder zurück zu Harry.

„Er war noch vom letzten Mal, als ich ihn gebraucht hatte, dort", sagte er, als könnte er sein Glück kaum fassen.

Harry lachte und beugte sich dann herunter, um Draco so leidenschaftlich zu küssen, wie es seine Sorge um Dracos Zustand erlaubte, während er versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihm Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen liefen.

„Ich dachte, du bist tot, du Idiot!"

Draco streichelte ihm über die Wange und lächelte ihn an, aber Hermione, die sich beunruhigt umsah, unterbrach sie.

„Draco, wo ist Ron?"

Harry zuckte besorgt und sich schuldig fühlend zusammen. Das eben Vorgefallene hatte ihn seinen Freund vollkommen vergessen lassen.

„In der Krypta", antwortete Draco mit noch schwacher Stimme. „Ein Regal fiel auf uns und er hat den Schlag voll abbekommen. Er war halb bewusstlos, also habe ich ihn dorthin gebracht und bin dann wieder zurück gekommen."

Hermione nickte beruhigt. Harry und Narcissa halfen Draco aufzustehen. Theo war mittlerweile gegangen, um den letzten überlebenden Todesser, der Vater von Reuben Summers, zu fesseln, aber er kam mit besorgter Miene zurück.

„Ich kann nicht zaubern. Narcissa, kannst du es versuchen?"

Etwas verwundert, versuchte es Narcissa und konnte aber kein anderes Ergebnis erzielen. Schließlich riss Theo ein Stück seiner Tunika ab, um den Todesser damit zu fesseln. Dann machte er das Gleiche mit seinem Elf, der immer noch bewusstlos war. Hermione, die alles nachdenklich beobachtet hatte, schaute zu Harry.

„Ich glaube, dass du das verursacht hast. Als du das ... gemacht hast, hast du die ganze magische Energie um dich herum absorbiert."

Harry versuchte einen Lumos, aber es war, wie zu versuchen, einen Baumstamm zu bewegen. Das Gefühl, nicht zaubern zu können, war nicht angenehm, aber es erschien wenig wichtig, verglichen mit Dracos offenen Augen und seiner Brust, die sich im Takt seiner Atmung hob und senkte.

„Wird sie wiederkommen?"

„Ja, in ein paar Tagen."

Schritte näherten sich und trotz des eben Gehörten zielten sie aus reiner Gewohnheit mit ihren nutzlosen Zauberstäben in diese Richtung. Aber dann hörten sie Blaise, wie er nach Draco rief und dieser antwortete ihm. Blaise, Pollux und Pansy betraten das Lager und schauten sich verwundert um, sich fragend, was hier wohl geschehen war. Sie richteten sich an Draco und Narcissa.

„Habt ihr alle getötet?", fragte Blaise.

„Bis auf einen."

„Wir haben auch einen gefangen genommen, einen Ausländer, aber etwas stimmt nicht. Wir können nicht mehr zaubern. Eure Hauselfe meinte, dass etwas mit dem Kloster nicht stimmt. Ich glaube, wir sollten alle evakuieren.

Die Einzigen, die nach dem Kampf noch ihre Kräfte zu haben schienen, waren die Hauselfen. Draco und Narcissa befahlen ihnen, alle Toten der Gemeinschaft, Tips und die überlebenden Todesser zu bergen und sie raus zu bringen. Neben Abigail, Miles Bletchey und der Mutter von Marina Solange war noch Caradoc gefallen. Drei Todesser hatten versucht, die Krypta zu stürmen und ihn ermordet, bevor Blaise und der Rest sie aufhalten konnten. Der alte McNair war, kurz nachdem sie in die Krypta geflohen waren, an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben.

Harry war erschöpft, aber er stützte Draco, dem die Beine immer noch zitterten, so sehr dieser auch versuchte, es zu verstecken. In seinem Kopf wirbelte ein Sturm an Gedanken und gleichzeitig war er leer. Er war nicht fähig, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten oder Schlüsse aus Gedankengängen zu ziehen. Harry konnte nicht aufhören, an den Verrat des Elfen zu denken. An die Leichen, die der Verrat mit sich führte, an seinen Rachefeldzug; an die Gefahr, in der sie noch schwebten, und vor allem an den schrecklichen Horror, dass er kurz davor gewesen war, Draco zu verlieren. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, musste er zu Draco sehen, um sich zu versichern, dass dieser wirklich an seiner Seite war, lebend, wundersamerweise lebend.

Als sie am Ausgang ankamen spürten sie, wie erste Erschütterungen das Gebäude durchliefen. Harry tauschte einen alarmierten Blick mit den anderen aus. Das Beben war schnell vorbei, aber es war ein Anreiz, die letzten Kräfte zu sammeln und schneller zu gehen. Die Gruppe, die sich in der Krypta versteckt hatte, hatte die Tür genommen, die Harry und Draco zuvor benutzt hatten und erwartete sie schon draußen. Abigails Mutter vergoss bittere Tränen, als sie den toten Körper ihrer Tochter sah. Altair warf sich in die Arme seiner Mutter und Ron, der sehr schlecht aussah und beide Kinder im Arm hatte, rannte mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung zu Hermione.

„Geht es dir gut? Haben sie dir etwas getan?"

„Mir geht es gut."

Ron drehte sich schnell zu Harry.

„Wie geht's dir? Ich habe einen Schlag bekommen und das Nächste, an was ich mich erinnere, ist in der Krypta gewesen zu sein."

„Wir werden später alles erzählen, wir müssen erst weiter weg von hier."

Als wollte das Gebäude zeigen, dass dieser Vorschlag richtig war, begann der keine Glockenturm bedenklich zu schwanken. Blaise und Narcissa, die keine Verletzungen davon getragen hatten, schrieen alarmiert auf und befahlen den Leuten, dass sie sich ruhig und geordnet entfernen sollten, sie ließen das Kloster hinter sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was wir machen sollen", sagte Draco müde. „Wo können wir so viele Leute verstecken?"

Harry und Draco gingen mit den anderen, da Draco nicht so schnell gehen konnte, um voraus zu gehen. Ron, Hermione und ihre Kinder waren neben ihnen, ernst und mit dem gleichen erschütterten Ausdruck wie ihn der Rest hatte.

„Wir gehen nach Hogwarts", antwortete Harry und schaute seine Freunde an. „McGonagall kann uns einige Tage verstecken, falls wir weiterhin ein Versteck benötigen sollten Slytherin steht schließlich leer." „Das ist bestimmt kein Problem", sagte Hermione überzeugt.

Nach einigen Metern räusperte sich Ron.

„Malfoy ... Hermione hat mir erzählt, dass du mich in die Krypta gebracht hast, nachdem das Regal auf mich gefallen ist."

Es waren die Vorboten einer Bedankung. Harry schaute zu Draco, der den Blick abgewandt hatte und sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Das Regal hätte mich getroffen", erklärte er schließlich etwas schlechtgelaunt. „Du hast dich vor mich gestellt, um den Schlag abzufangen."

Es schien Draco sehr zu stören, selbst etwas so Gutes über Ron sagen zu müssen, so dass Harry lächeln musste. Plötzlich brach aber vor ihnen Panik aus und sie sahen, wie die Leute, die vor ihnen gingen, schreiend versuchten zu fliehen.

„Alle auf den Boden!", befahl jemand.

„Auf den Boden und die Hände über den Kopf!"

„Auroren", dachte Harry angstvoll.

In einer Sekunde verwandelte sich die geordnete Evakuierung in ein Chaos. Mindesten fünfzehn Auroren waren aufgetaucht und schossen mit Expelliarmus und Stupors um sich, ohne zu verstehen, dass sie es mit unbewaffneten Zauberern zu tun hatten. Die Leute des Klosters versuchten, vergebens zu fliehen, rempelten einander an, während sie von den Auroren schnell eingekreist wurden. Harry wechselte einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Ron, der ebenso eingeschüchtert wie Harry aussah.

„Sie haben Kinder!", hörte er Williamson rufen.

„Bringt sie hierher!"

Die Auroren begannen, die Kinder aus den Armen der Mütter und älteren Geschwister zu reißen. Ron und Hermione krallten ihre Kinder so fest an sich, dass diese zu weinen begannen. Harry hörte Draco nach Altair schreien und sah, wie das Kind begann, sich nach seiner Mutter rufend zu winden, um den Auroren zu entkommen.

„Lasst ihn los!", rief Narcissa.

Sie war vielleicht nicht in der Lage zu zaubern, aber sie griff den Auror mit so viel Raserei an, dass sie kurz davor war, ihm die Augen auszukratzen, bevor der Zauberer sie mit einem kräftigen linken Haken von sich stoßen konnte.

„Mama!" Harry überrumpelnd riss Draco sich los und rannte so schnell es ging zu ihr. „Ich bring dich um, du Hurensohn!"

Harry rannte hinter ihm her.

„Draco!"

Ein anderer Auror, Battlefield, der ein guter Freund von Belby gewesen war, stoppte Dracos Angriff mit einem unerwarteten Cruciatus. Draco, der seine Mutter schon erreicht hatte, fiel stöhnend zu Boden. Harry stürzte sich auf Battelfield und unterbrach somit den Crucio, aber ein anderer Auror namens Padfoot packte ihn hart und warf ihn zu Boden. Harry spürte, wie seine Hände mit Magie auf den Rücken gefesselt wurden.

„Nein! Draco!"

Harry war nervös und verängstigt. Wenn er noch ein Fünkchen Magie übrig gehabt hätte, hätte er so reagiert wie eben im Lager. So gut wie er konnte bewegte er sich, um zu Draco zu sehen. Dieser kniete nun zwischen seiner Mutter und dem Auror, schützte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Battlefield schaute ihn hasserfüllt und verächtlich an.

„Über den Rest soll der Zaubergamot entscheiden, aber ihr werdet dafür bezahlen, was ihr Belby und Robards angetan habt", sagte er und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Draco.

„Nein!", schrie Harry und versuchte, sich ohne Erfolg zu befreien. „Draco! Er hat nichts getan! Draco!"

In Mitten der Schreie, der Tränen und den Flüchen, die diejenigen ausknockten, die versuchten, sich zu wehren, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Dracos Augen, die mit ausreichend Stolz gefüllt waren, um seine Angst zu verstecken, ließen einen Moment all ihre Barrieren fallen. Sie sagten ihm so viele Sachen, dass Harry dachte, er müsste verrückt werden. Draco schluckte, wandte den Blick ab und schaute mit der ganzen Verachtung, zu der er fähig war, dem Auror ins Gesicht, obwohl er von Kopf bis Fuß wie Espenlaub zitterte.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein schweres und donnerndes Geräusch. Alle, auch Harry, Draco und Battlefield, drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam, nur um zu sehen, wie der Glockenturm des Klosters donnernd in einer Staubwolke verschwand . Das Schauspiel war so beeindruckend und ungewöhnlich, dass sich alle einen Moment lang überrascht ansahen. In dieser Stille hörten sie plötzlich noch etwas Anderes.

Das Lied des Phönix, der gerade aus der Staubwolke auftauchte.

„Fawkes", murmelte Harry und fühlte, wie viele andere auch, neue Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen.

„Das ist Dumbledores Phönix", sagte Dawlish, nicht weit von Harry entfernt.

„Das ist Fawkes!", rief jemand anderes aus.

Die Ankunft des Vogels hatte alle effektiver als der Einsturz innehalten lassen. Außer den Kindern gab es niemanden, der nicht wusste, wem Fawkes gehört hatte und der Großteil der Auroren brachten ihm denselben Respekt wie dem verstorbenen Direktor von Hogwarts entgegen. Der Vogel sang weiter, während er zu Harry flog, etwas zwischen den Krallen tragend. Als er über Harry angekommen war, ließ er den Gegenstand vor dessen Füße fallen.

Es war das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor.

Harry schaute es überrascht und verwirrt an und fragte sich, was er damit machen sollte. Seine Hände waren immer noch fest auf dem Rücken gefesselt, so dass er sie nicht benutzen konnte. Und auch wenn er es hätte tun können, wäre es ein Leichtes für die Auroren gewesen, ihn zu entwaffnen.

Fawkes drehte eine Runde um seinen Kopf und anstatt sich auf seine Schulter zu setzen, wie er es die anderen Male getan hatte, flog er weiter. Zur Überraschung aller positionierte er sich zwischen Draco und dem Auror und flatterte wild mit den Flügeln, um still in der Luft stehen bleiben zu können. Die Botschaft hätte nicht eindeutiger sein können. Auch in seinem verwirrte Zustand verstand Harry, dass Fawkes´ Schutz mit dem von Dumbledore gleichzusetzen war. Harry schloss die Augen einen Augenblick und ein halbes Dutzend erleichterter „Danke" verließ seine Lippen.

Draco war genauso sprachlos wie der Rest. Er schaute Fawkes an, als würde er träumen. Harry beobachtete die Auroren und bemerkte, dass viele begannen zu zweifeln. Sie mussten sich fragen, wieso Dumbledores Phönix einen Mörder beschützte. Wenn sie die Gerüchte über Robards´ Verrat gehört hatten, glaubten sie vielleicht jetzt, dass diese wahr waren.

Als der Phönix aufhörte zu flattern, setzte er sich ruhig auf den Boden, immer noch vor Draco. Dieser wandte den Blick von dem Vogel ab und tauschte einen mit Harry aus, der ihm ein Lächeln voller Vertrauen und Hoffnung schenkte.

Nun, da Fawkes aufgehört hatte zu fliegen, war das Einzige, was man hören konnte, das Weinen einiger Kinder. Sogar die Auroren zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie die leisen Plopps hörten, die Apparationen ankündigten.

„Keiner bewegt sich!", befahl eine bekannte Stimme.

Es war Scrimgeour und er war nicht alleine. Minerva, Lavender, Shacklebolt, die Weasleys und zwei Mitglieder des Zaubergamot waren bei ihm. Alle hatten die Zauberstäbe gezückt.

„Herr Minister ...", begann Dawlish.

Aber der Minister ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Während er ihn am Arm packte und ihn zur Seite zog, um leise und vehement auf ihn einzureden, zielte Minerva mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry und befreite ihn von seinen Fesseln.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, ja."

Einige Meter entfernt kümmerten sich die Weasleys um Ron und Hermione, die ebenfalls unbeweglich gemacht worden waren und darauf brannten, mit ihren Kindern wieder vereint zu werden. Draco lag auf dem Rücken neben seiner Mutter, die sich etwas aufgesetzt hatte und einen weinenden Altair tröstete. Harry stolperte zu Draco und umarmte ihn mit den letzten Kräften, die er aufbringen konnte. Draco erwiderte die Umarmung ebenso stark, murmelte etwas gegen sein Haar, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte, was aber auf alle Fälle zärtlich klang. Er hätte sich niemals wieder von hier weg bewegt, er wollte sich keinen Millimeter mehr von ihm trennen. Aber Harry fühlte sich sehr schwach und frei von der nervösen Anspannung, die ihn auf den Beinen gehalten hatte. Er verlor das Bewusstsein mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

--


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 28: Im Krankenhaus**

Als Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war er überrascht in das Gesicht von Neville Longbottom zu sehen, seinem alten Freund aus Hogwarts.

„Ah, du bist endlich wach.", sagte Neville mit einem Lächeln.

„Nev ...", begrüßte er ihn, verwirrt. „Hallo ... wo bin ich?"

Aber schon als die Frage seinen Mund verlassen hatte, wusste er, dass er im St. Mungos war. Seine Arbeit als Auror hatte ihn öfters dorthin verschlagen, als ihm lieb gewesen war. Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Vase, mit einem wunderschönen Blumenstrauß.

„... ganze Magie erschöpft", hörte er Neville sagen, als er sich wieder auf ihn konzentrierte. „Die Medizauberer haben so etwas noch nie gesehen, aber sie sagen du bist wieder ganz genesen."

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Er fühlte sich gut. Nicht schwindlig nur etwas schläfrig.

„Wo ist Draco?"

„In einem anderen Zimmer. Aber es geht ihm gut, keine Sorge." Neville schaute ihn neugierig an. „Ist es war, dass er einen Avada Kedavra abgefangen hat, der dich hätte treffen sollen?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry und er fühlte Unmassen an Gefühlen auf ihn einstürmen, von Bewunderung bis Schuld, und er vermochte nicht zu erklären woher all diese stammten.

„Sowas ... es freut mich, dass Draco doch ein besserer Mensch ist, als wir alle geglaubt haben."

Harry lächelte.

„Ja, das ist er."

Neville deutete vage in Richtung der Blumen.

„Seit bekannt geworden ist was passiert ist, kommen hier Eulen an. Aber die Heiler wollen nicht, dass du gestört wirst und haben die Nachrichten und Blumen in einem anderen Zimmer untergebracht.

„Ah, gut", sagte Harry ohne dass es ihm weiter wichtig war.

„Ich dachte mir, ein Strauss heitert das Zimmer etwas auf. Ach ja, die Weasleys und die anderen lassen dich grüßen. Sie stehen unter Hausarrest bis sich alles geklärt hat, deswegen können sie nicht kommen." Er lächelte etwas. „Ich bin praktisch der Einzige von deinen Freunden, der sich noch als ehrenwerter Bürger betrachten darf."

„Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du der Rechtschaffendeste von uns allen bist", scherzte Harry. „Aber jetzt hilf mir bitte auf. Ich will sehen wie es Draco geht."

„Lass dich erst von einem Medizauberer untersuchen. Okay? Von dem was ich gehört habe, bist du gestern in einem ziemlich schlimmen Zustand hier eingeliefert worden."

Neville war gut informiert und während die Medizauberer Harry untersuchten, erzählte er ihm alles was sich am Tag zuvor noch zugetragen hatte. Er wusste nicht wie der Fidelius gebrochen werden konnte, aber das hatte dazu geführt, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums merkwürdige Magieschwankungen festgestellt hatte. Die Agenten hatten die Quelle dieser Schwankungen lokalisiert und Dawlish verständigt. Dieser hatte einen Verdacht, wer oder was diese verursacht hatte und hatte sich mit allen verfügbaren Auroren auf den Weg gemacht. Währenddessen saß Scrimgeour im Zaubergamot und hörte die Aussagen von McGonagall, Lavender und den Weasleys. Das Tribunal war geschockt, nachdem es Legilimentik angwendet hatte und so von dem Geständnis von Robards und dem Abkommen zwischen Snape und Alastor Moody erfahren hatte. Dann war Shaklebolt in den Saal gestürmt um den Minister von Dawlishs Aufbruch zu berichten. Scrimgeour und die anderen waren daraufhin in aller Eile zum Kloster aufgebrochen um zu verhindern, dass die Auroren einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begingen.

Der Zaubergamot wollte auch noch Snapes Erinnerung genauer untersuchen und Draco und Harry befragen, aber der Tagesprophet hatte sich am heutigen Tag nur mit diesem Fall beschäftigt. Lavenders Bericht war endlich erschienen und es wurde auch über den Kampf mit den Todessern am Tag zuvor berichtet. Tonks und Lupin waren aus Askaban entlassen worden, wurden aber noch überwacht, genau wie Molly, Arthur, Ron und Hermione. Die Slytherins, die nicht im Krankenhaus lagen, waren provisorisch im Quidditchstadion der Wesps of Wimbourne untergebracht worden. Das Ministerium hatte komfortable Zelte aufgestellt. Aber da über ihre Zukunft noch nicht entschieden worden war, wurden sie rund um die Uhr bewacht. Die überlebenden Todesser waren schon von den Auroren verhört worden und ihre mit Veritaserum erhaltenen Geständnisse untermauerten die Versionen von Harry und den anderen. Aber von den Verbrechen der Abtrünnigen freigesprochen worden zu sein, bedeutete nicht, dass man von den Verbrechen als Todesser freigesprochen wurde oder nicht weiter verbannt war.

Die zwei Medizauberer beendeten ihre Untersuchung.

„Ich denke, wir können Sie morgen entlassen, Mr Potter. Aber ... wir würden Ihnen raten, dass nicht noch einmal zu machen. Der menschliche Körper ist nicht dafür geschaffen, eine solche Menge an Magie zu vertragen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe."

„Wenn sie sich gut genug fühlen, würden die Auroren gerne mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Muss das jetzt sein? Ich will lieber nach Draco Malfoy schauen."

„Er wird gerade untersucht. Sie müssen sich noch etwas gedulden."

„Na gut ...", antwortete Harry schlecht gelaunt. „Dann sollen halt die Auroren reinkommen. Ach, können Sie veranlassen, dass die Eulen meiner Freunde mich direkt erreichen können?"

„Natürlich. Wird sofort erledigt."

Zehn Minuten später betraten Dawlish und Burke das Krankenzimmer. Harry verspürte keine Freude bei ihrem Anblick. Während der letzten Monate waren sie zum Feind geworden, ebenso wild und unerbittlich wie die Todesser. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Gespräch mit Draco in der Heulenden Hütten, in dem es darum ging, ob er weiter als Auror arbeiten wollte. In diesem Moment erschien es ihm nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, aber er nahm an, dass er sich anders fühlen würde, wenn er in der Gegenwart von Ron, Tonks oder Shaklebolt war.

Dawlish und Burke verhielten sich vollkommen anders als am Tag zuvor. Sie stellten ihre Fragen in einem höflichen Ton und wenn sie an dem Gehörten zweifelten, so ließen sie es sich nicht anmerken. Harry hatte jedoch Mühe sie nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit zu behandeln. Wenn er sie sah, hörte er die hysterischen Schreie von Altair, Victor und den anderen Kindern, sah wie Battlefield kurz davor war Draco und Narcissa hinzurichten.

„Wie hast du den Schlüssel zerstört?"

„Mit einem Incendio. Dann gab es eine Art magische Explosion, die uns alle zu Boden warf. Ich habe versucht aufzustehen, aber mir war sehr schwindlig und ich konnte mich kaum gerade hinsetzen. Lestrange hat das ausgenutzt und einen Avada Kedavra auf mich abgeschossen. Draco hat sich dazwischen geworfen. Wir dachten er sei tot."

„Aber er hatte den Flachmann in der Tasche."

„Ja, er hatte Glück." Harry schloss die Augen einen Augenblick. „Sehr viel Glück."

Die Auroren tauschten einen nervösen Blick aus.

„Was ist dann geschehen?"

Harry zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass sie es schon wussten. Hermione oder Theo mussten es ihnen schon erzählt haben. Oder vielleicht sogar Richard Summers. Also erzählte er ihnen die Geschichte nochmals. Während seiner Erzählung fiel ihm auf, dass er sich von seinem Hass und Schmerz hatte leiten lassen, ähnlich wie Battlefield. Vielleicht war er trotz allem nicht besser als sie. Obwohl, dann tröstete er sich damit, dass er wenigstens nur bewaffnete Leute umgebracht hatte.

Als die Befragung zu Ende ging, gaben ihm die Auroren einen versiegelten Umschlag, der die Vorladung vor dem Zaubergamot am Freitag dem 12. Januar enthielt. Die Auroren verabschiedeten sich dann freundlich von ihm und verließen das Zimmer. Harry schaute ihnen nach und dachte, dass sie viel zu höflich gewesen waren, so als ob sie gedacht hätten, es wäre besser ihn nicht zu verärgern.

Da erinnerte er sich an das wilde Gefühl, dass er gehabt hatte, als er Lestrange und seine Kumpels getötet hatte. Er musste einen Schauer unterdrücken. Es war nicht sehr angenehm in seinem Inneren eine solche Wildheit zu entdecken.

„Haben sie Angst vor mir?"

„Angst?", fragte Neville verwundert. „Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Sie waren seltsam", stellte Harry fest und stand vom Bett auf.

Neville dachte etwas nach.

„Ich denke sie haben gemerkt, dass sie bei der ganzen Sache keine allzu gute Figur abgegeben haben."

Harry fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl dabei sie dafür zu kritisieren, nach seiner Reflexion über seine eigene Handlungsart. Er war Robards gegenüber genauso blind gewesen wie die anderen. Er hatte sich genauso in Draco und dem Rest geirrt wie die andern. Nur die Umstände hatten es ihm ermöglicht die Wahrheit vor dem Rest der magischen Welt herauszufinden: darauf konnte er nicht stolz sein.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Draco gehen." Er konnte und wollte es nicht länger aufschieben. Er musste bei ihm sein. „Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst, Nev. Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

„Ich komme nach dem Essen wieder, um nach dir zu schauen. Sag Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst, okay?"

„Okay."

--

Neville hatte nicht gelogen als er ihm erzählt hatte, dass er in bewachter Freiheit war. Als Harry sein Krankenzimmer verlies, in einen Bademantel gewickelt, sah er, dass der Auror Williamson vor seiner Tür stand. Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei dessen Anblick und der Auror hob gleich abwehrend eine Hand.

„Ich führe nur Befehle aus, Potter."

„Na dann, ... nun ich werde jetzt zu Draco Malfoy gehen."

Williamson sagte nichts und ließ ihn passieren, aber er folgte ihm bis sie an Dracos Zimmer angekommen waren. Dieses wurde von einem weiblichen Auror bewacht, die etwas älter war als sie. Als sie Harry erblickte, grüßte sie ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken und ließ ihn eintreten. Langsam begann Harry wirklich zu glauben, dass ihre Anwesenheit rein formal war und sie sich nicht viel einmischen würden. Er vergaß die Auroren aber sofort, als er die Tür öffnete und ihn in seinem Bett liegen sah.

„Harry!", rief Draco lachend aus.

„Hallo", sagte Harry mit demselben Strahlen während er zu ihm ging um ihn zu küssen.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss, unterbrach ihn aber viel früher als Harry lieb war. Er hatte einen ungeduldigen und wilden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab?" flüsterte er verschwörerisch.

„Nein", antwortete Harry verwirrt.

„Egal. Wir müssen irgendwie von hier verschwinden. Wenn wir einen der Auroren entwaffnen können, können wir ..."

Harry verstand, dass Draco überzeugt war, sie stünden unter Arrest und unterbrach ihn.

„Warte, hör mal zu ... Ich habe mit Neville und den Auroren gesprochen. Wir sind keine Gefangenen. Sie wollen uns nur so lange unter Bewachung halten bis sich alles aufgeklärt hat. Heute hat der Tagesprophet Lavenders Artikel veröffentlicht und die ganze magische Welt weiß nun über die Abmachung mit Moody und Robards' Verschwörung Bescheid."

Draco traute dem ganzen nicht so wirklich.

„Und wenn wir unter dem Schutz der Auroren stehen, wieso haben sie uns dann die Zauberstäbe genommen?"

„Das ist die offizielle Vorgehensweise in solchen Fällen", versicherte Harry ihm und streichelte seine Wange. „Außerdem, wenn es nicht gut für uns ausehen würde, hätte Neville mich gewarnt."

Er erzählte Draco alles, was er von Neville erfahren hatte. Als er hörte das Remus und Tonks aus Askaban entlassen worden waren, wurde er etwas ruhiger. Wenn sie nicht von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt wären, hätten sie die beiden weiter im Gefängnis behalten. In diesem Moment klopfte Rons Eule an das Fenster. Harry ließ sie rein und las die Nachricht, die sie ihnen gebracht hatte. Im Grunde enthielt sie die gleichen Informationen, die Neville ihnen schon mitgeteilt hatte, aber es hieß auch, dass Hermione alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, tun würde, damit sie sie besuchen konnten. Zudem hatte Arthur Eulen von seinen Freunden im Ministerium erhalten, die ihm versicherten, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssten.

„Siehst du?"

„Ist ja gut", gab Draco zu. „Aber ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass sie uns nichts tun werden."

„Ja, verstehe. Aber, verschieben wir die Fluchtpläne jetzt?"

„Na gut. Für den Moment", präzisierte Draco.

„Für den Moment", stimmte Harry zu. Dann lächelte er und strich ihm über die Stirn. „Küsst du mich jetzt wie es sich gehört?"

Dracos kriegerischer Ausdruck besänftigte sich fast sofort und er nickte. Harry beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn so wie er es von Anfang an vorgehabt hatte. Draco streichelte seinen Nacken.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht gefragt wie es dir geht", sagte er leise und vertraut. „Ich wollte nach dir schauen, aber sie haben mich nicht gelassen."

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte Harry. „Und dir?"

„Ich muss noch bis morgen im Bett bleiben, aber es geht mir auch gut. Die Phönixtränen haben fast die ganze Arbeit getan."

Harry erinnerte sich nur zu genau an jenen Moment am Tag zuvor und er musste tief durchatmen um die überwältigende Welle an Liebe und Angst niederzukämpfen, die über ihn schwappte.

„Du hast mir das Leben wieder mal gerettet."

Draco war von den Geschehnissen ebenso überwältigt, aber nur einen Augenblick lang, dann streckte er sich mit überlegter Sinnlichkeit.

„Ich werde dich verpflichten mich dafür zu kompensieren." Harry lachte und zog sich den Bademantel aus, um sich zu ihm ins Bett zu legen. Draco riss die Augen erschrocken auf. „Doch nicht jetzt, Potter, du Tier! Ich muss mich noch erholen!"

„Sei kein Idiot, ich will mich nur neben dich legen. Und denk dran, ich bin auch noch nicht wieder genesen."

Es war eng, aber wer würde sich beschweren wollen? Harry schlang einen Arm um Draco und dieser machte es sich an seiner Schulter bequem. Dracos warmer Körper gegen seinen, diese Verknotung von Armen und Beinen gab ihm wie immer automatisch das Gefühl sicher und zu Hause zu sein.

„Mit geht es schlechter."

„Nein mir."

„Mich hat ein Avada Kedavra getroffen."

„Siehst du, und mich schon zwei Mal. Ich hatte einen Overload an Magie, der euch allen die Energie entzogen hat und ich habe das Kloster zum Einsturz gebracht."

„Angeber."

„Das sagt der Richtige."

Dann schauten sie sich in die Augen, lächelten sich an und küssten sich.

„Dann ist es also wahr, was Theo mir erzählt hat?", fragte Draco etwas ernster. „Du bist ganz zu ... Voldemort- ist- ein- Hufflepuff- gegen- mich geworden?"

Harry kam dieser Satz vage bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern diesen in einem Moment der Leidenschaft gesagt zu haben.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und verlor sich in Dracos Augen. „Ich glaubte sie hätten dich ermordet und ich wusste nicht, dass sie keine Magie mehr hatten.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Heißt das, wenn du das gewusst hättest, hättest du ihr Leben verschont?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab er zu. „Ich möchte es glauben, aber ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren."

Draco schnaubte.

„Wirklich Harry, du bist ein Weichei!"

„Wäre es dir lieber ich hätte sie kaltblütig exekutiert?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Wie es Battlefield mit deiner Mutter und dir machen wollte?"

„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Meine Mutter und ich sind unschuldig, aber mein Onkel und der Rest waren sadistische Hurensöhne. Die Welt ist ohne sie besser, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Draco ..."

„Sie haben vier von uns ermordet. Fünf, wenn du den alten McNair noch dazu nimmst. Sie haben Greg getötet. Sie hätten meinen Bruder töten können. Scheiße, sie hätten das ganze Universum zerstören können. Niemand, bei klarem Verstand, hätte ihr Leben verschont." Er hielt inne, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. „Gut, es gefällt mir, dass noch zwei übrig sind, die aussagen können."

Harry diskutierte noch etwas mit ihm, aber er bemerkte sofort, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Draco war dagegen, Feinden das Leben zu verschonen. Er hielt nicht sehr viel von Fairplay, obwohl er Mitleid empfinden konnte, aber das war nur ein Gefühl, das er für seine eigenen Leute reserviert hatte._ „In manchen Schlachten macht man keine Gefangenen"_, sagte er zusammenfassend. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Harry ihn für diese Denkweise kritisiert, aber in diesem Moment konnte er ihn verstehen. Sein Krieg hatte mehr als zehn Jahre lang gedauert und zwar ohne Zuflucht.

--

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief ruhig. Manchmal genossen sie den Frieden und dass sie noch am Leben waren. Andere Male erinnerten sie sich an ihre Toten und ihre Fröhlichkeit wurde dadurch getrübt. Sie überlegten wie die Todesser den Fidelius hatten brechen können und nach einigem Zögern, gestand Harry, was er empfunden hatte, als er den Schlüssel in seinen Händen hielt.

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich verändert, als du ihn berührt hast", sagte Draco ernst. „Ich habe diesen Ausdruck schon gesehen, Harry: es spricht für dich, dass du in der Lage warst diese ganze Macht zurückzuweisen."

„Wenn die Narbe nicht zu schmerzen ..."

Draco küsste ihn.

„Du bist ein Mensch. Jeder hätte sich so gefühlt. Aber nur sehr wenige hätten den Schlüssel zerstört."

Dracos Augen und Stimme verrieten Harry, dass dieser es ehrlich gemeint hatte und ihn nicht nur aufmuntern hatte wollen.

„Das war keine Kraft, die für Menschenhände geschaffen worden war", schloß Harry schließlich leise und versuchte diese schreckliche Erinnerung in das hinterste Eck seines Geistes zu verdrängen.

„Vermisst du sie?"

Harry überraschte diese Frage. Aber es war tröstlich zu wissen, dass Draco nicht von seinen dunklen Seiten abgeschreckt werden würde.

„Ich glaube nicht. Nein ... es war wie verrückt zu werden."

In diesem Moment betrat eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer mit einem Trank für Draco. Sie runzelte die Stirn missbilligend als sie die beiden jungen Männer im Bett liegen sah. Draco sah sie finster an, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, konnte er sie überzeugen, dass ein zweites Bett in das Zimmer gestellt wurde, schließlich war es groß genug. Es war nicht so angenehm wie direkt neben Draco zu liegen, aber so konnten sie wenigstens die Nacht zusammen verbringen.

Die Auroren ließen sie in Frieden. Um fünf Uhr brachte ihnen eine andere Krankenschwester Tee. Sie schaute die beiden neugierig an, sagte aber nichts. Als sie den Tee getrunken hatten, klopfte es an der Tür. Harry lachte als er Hermione eintreten sah. Sie hatte es schließlich geschafft, dass sie ihre Freunde besuchen konnte, in dem sie von ihrer Stellung als Medizauberin gebraucht gemacht hatte. Sie brachte Neuigkeiten.

„Erinnert ihr euch an den Überfall bei Borgin&Burkes? Wir dachten sie seien dort eingebrochen, um den Schlüssel zu suchen, aber das war nicht was sie wollten. Die Besitzer haben leider vergessen zu erwähnen, dass auch eine Geneticus verschwunden ist."

„Ein Geneticus?", rief Draco aus. „Ich dachte, davon gibt es keine mehr!"

Harry kannte diesen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand von seiner Ausbildung zum Auror, aber erinnerte sich auch daran, dass er vor kurzem über ihn gelesen hatte, als er wegen der Bronchitis das Bett hatte hüten müssen. Ein Geneticus ähnelte einem Kompass, mit dem man verschwundene Familienmitglieder aufspüren konnte, und zwar immer dann, wenn man sich an ihnen rächen wollte. Ein Schwarzmagier hatte den Geneticus im dritten Jahrhundert erfunden, um seine Tochter zu finden, die ihn bei den zuständigen Stellen denunziert hatte. Vier Jahrhunderte später hatte eine Hexe erneut einen Geneticus erschaffen, um sich an ihrem Bruder zu rächen. Man hatte angenommen, dass beide Geneticus vor langer Zeit zerstört worden waren und die Anleitung verloren gegangen war.

„Es gab einen dritten, der in Rumänien hergestellt worden war. Vor etwa zwei Monaten hat ihn Borgin&Burkes erworben."

„Aber ein Geneticus kommt nicht gegen einen Fidelius an!", antwortete Harry.

„Nein, alleine nicht. Aber er half dabei. Tips hat ihnen erzählt, dass sie ein Kloster in der Nähe von Portsmouth suchen müssen und hat auch einen Portschlüssel in das Kloster geschmuggelt. Der Fidelius hat auch wegen den Babies nicht zu hundert Prozent funktioniert."

„Wegen den Babies?", wiederholte Draco verblüfft.

„Sieh mal ... du als Geheimniswahrer bist der Einzige, der den Leuten sagen kann, wo der Ort ist, der durch den Fidelius geschützt ist. Du gibst ihnen die Erlaubnis ihn zu finden und dorthin gehen zu können. Aber die Babies verstehen dich nicht und können auch keine Nachricht von dir lesen, nicht wahr? Theoretisch hätten sie sich dem Kloster nicht nähern können dürfen, aber ihre Mütter gingen ohne Probleme aus und ein."

„Weil sich die Erlaubnis auf sie überträgt."

„Ja, aber so wie es scheint, wird der Fidelius durch diese Ausnahmen etwas geschwächt. Nicht viel, vielleicht von hundert Prozent auf neunundneunzig Komma neun. Aber das gibt dem Geneticus schon genügend Spielraum um eingesetzt werden zu können. Der Elf hat den Portschlüssel von innen aktiviert und der Fidelius konnte gebrochen werden. Später, als Harry die ganze Magie absorbiert hatte, zerplatzte der Fidelius wie eine kaputte Glühbirne. Dadurch konnten die Auroren euch finden."

Harry war verwirrt.

„Ich dachte nichts kann einen Fidelius brechen."

„Bis jetzt hat es auch noch niemand auf diese Weise versucht."

Draco wollte noch wissen, woher sie die Information über die verminderte Effektivität des Fidelius hatte, wenn Babies involviert waren, aber Harry beschäftigte etwas anderes.

„Hermione, wer hat Fawkes geschickt? War es Dumbledores Bild?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich wüsste nicht woher es hätte wissen sollen, dass es Fawkes schicken muss."

„Eins ist ja wohl klar, der Vogel verehrt dich", sagte Draco.

„Nicht nur mich", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war unglaublich ihn dort zu sehen. Habt ihr die Gesichter der Auroren gesehen? Als wäre Dumbledore selbst aufgetaucht."

Harry nickte.

„Fawkes war fantastisch, wie immer. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum er mir das Schwert von Gryffindor gebracht hat. Ich denke nicht, dass er wollte, dass ich den Auroren die Köpfe abschlage."

„Also ob sie die gebrauchen würden ...", murmelte Draco.

Aber Hermione schien von Harrys Worten überrascht zu sein.

„Nein natürlich nicht. Gut, ich denke es wird dir nicht aufgefallen sein, aber die Hälfte der Auroren sind Gryffindors. Alle haben das Schwert erkannt. Obwohl du gefesselt warst und es nicht benutzen konntest, war es als hätte Fawkes sie mit einem Paukenschlag daran erinnert wer du bist und für was du stehst. Ich versichere dir, dass hat ebenso viel Eindruck gemacht, wie das, was Fawkes für Malfoy und seine Mutter gemacht hat."

„Der Vogel ist genauso manipulatorisch wie der Alte selbst", meinte Draco nicht ohne Bewunderung.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn missbilligend.

„Dumbledore war kein Manipulator."

Das abschätzige Schnauben Dracos zeigte, dass er nicht daran dachte, diese Aussage mit einer Antwort zu beehren, aber Harry lachte.

„Kinder, streitet euch nicht! Ich kenne Dumbledore besser als du, Hermione und du kannst mir glauben: er war doch eine kleiner Manipulator." Er schaute Draco zärtlich an. „Aber es ist nicht schlimm etwas manipulativ zu sein, wenn es für etwas Gutes ist, nicht wahr?"

--

Am Abend kehrte Neville mir Lavender zurück, die keinerlei Auflagen hatte. Die Reporterin war im Zeltlager der Slytherins gewesen und brachte Draco einen Brief von Narcissa, der sie informierte, dass es allen gut ging, obwohl sie etwas besorgt waren wie es nun weitergehen würde und traurig über die, während des Kampfes, erlittenen Verluste. Neville hatte mit den Weasleys, Remus und Tonks gesprochen, denen es so gut ging wie sie es in ihren Briefen, die sie am Nachmittag geschickt hatten, versichert hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Heiler bereit, Harry zu entlassen, aber einer der Auroren sagte ihm, dass, wenn er bereit war zu gehen, er unter dem selben Hausarrest stehen würde wie der Rest. Harry hatte keinerlei Absicht Draco allein im Krankenhaus zu lassen, sodass er schamlos versicherte, dass er sich noch etwas schwach und schwindlig fühlte. Die Heiler akzeptierten das ohne Fragen zu stellen und teilten ihm mit, es wäre besser, wenn er noch einen Tag bleiben würde. Um die Mittagszeit kam überraschenderweise Professor McGonagall vorbei. Sie war mit Scrimgeour auf dem Quiddichtfeld gewesen und war mit dem Bildungsniveau der Kinder sehr zufrieden, obwohl sie es missbilligte dass Kindern unter elf Jahren Zauberei beigebracht worden war.

„Einige Legale haben die Prüfungen in Durmstrang abgelegt, als sie sechzehn waren. Alle haben mit guten Noten abgeschlossen", erwiderte Draco, als hätte die Professorin seine Fähigkeit, seine Leute so zu unterrichten wie es nötig war, in Frage gestellt.

„Legale?"

„Slys, die im Kloster waren, weil ihre Eltern verurteilt worden sind, nicht weil sie irgendeine Anklage gegen sich hatten", erklärte Harry. Einige wollten bleiben, aber andere wollten lieber gehen."

McGonagall nickte.

„Ich verstehe ... Ich muss zugeben, es verdient Bewunderung, wie Sie sich um sie gekümmert haben, Mr Malfoy. Es freut mich, dass Professor Snapes Vertrauen in sie gerechtfertigt war.

Harry entging nicht das Funkeln in Dracos Augen bei der Erwähnung des gefallenen Professors für Zaubertränke.

„Danke."

„Ich hoffe, Sie werden ihren Abschluss nachholen, wenn sich das alles aufgeklärt hat. Ich bin überzeugt, dass das Haus Slytherin eines Tages seine Türen wieder öffnen wird und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir niemand besseres für die Leitung als Sie vorstellen."

„Ich?"

Draco war überrascht, aber Harry strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. McGonagall hatte Recht, Draco wäre ein ausgezeichneter Chef von Slytherin.

„Ich habe es dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, Draco. Niemand hätte sich so gut um sie kümmern können wie du."

Das implizierte Lob dieses Vorschlages hatte ihm gefallen, aber er wollte nicht weiter über dieses Thema reden. McGonagall versicherte ihnen, dass es praktisch niemanden mehr gab, der glaubte, dass diese Gruppen für die Verbrechen der Abtrünnigen verantwortlich war, oder dass Harry Ginny Weasley getötet hatte.

„Ich wette, alle sagen jetzt, sie hätten von Anfang an gewusst, dass Harry unschuldig ist", sagte Draco ironisch.

„Bitte, Mr Malfoy ... Das ist selbstverständlich."

--

Die magische Gesellschaft mochte ihre Meinung über Harry, Draco und die Anderen schnell geändert haben, aber, so wie es ihnen gesagt worden war, wurden ihnen, nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, die gleichen Einschränkungen auferlegt wie dem Rest, der in dieses Abenteuer verwickelt gewesen war. Molly und Arthur hatten ihnen eine Eule mit der Nachricht geschickt, sie würden sich sehr darüber freuen, die beiden im Fuchsbau beherbergen zu können. Harry nahm an, dass sie mittlerweile wussten, was zwischen ihm und Draco war, nachdem er zu Draco gerannt war und ihn umarmt hatte als würde es kein Morgen geben. Auch bedeutete diese Einladung, dass sie seine Beziehung mit Draco akzeptierten und er war ihnen dankbar dafür. Aber Draco wollte diese letzten Tage der Ungewissheit mit seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder verbringen. Harry ging mit ihm zu dem provisorischen Lager auf dem Quidditchfeld. Das Gerücht, dass es etwas zwischen den beiden jungen Männern gab, gesellte sich zu den anderen hunderten Gerüchten, die gerade im Umlauf waren.

Neville hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, sie seien gut untergebracht worden, aber die Flüchtlinge, isoliert und zauberstabslos, kamen nicht umhin sich wie Gefangene zu fühlen. Dracos Ankunft, der sie für so wenig Kampfesgeist rügte, half die Stimmung enorm zu verbessern.

„Jetzt bist du auch ein Junge-der-lebt, Draco", scherzte Connor.

„Der Schützling Dumbledores", fügte Adrian mit unschuldigen Augen hinzu.

„Oh, schau nur wie unverschämt sie werden nur weil ich keinen Zauberstab habe... Angriff, Vince!"

Vince machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu und die beiden wichen zurück, aber die Umstehenden lachten und Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco den Gedanken, zu mindestens den ersten, nicht so beleidigend fand wie er sie glauben lassen wollte. Nachdem sie eine Zusammenfassung der Dinge, die sie wussten gegeben hatten, gingen sie mit Narcissa, Blaise und Pansy in das Zelt der ersteren und gingen in die Einzelheiten. Unter sich ließ Draco seine Sorge um die Flüchtlinge durchscheinen. Seine Mutter und Freunde glaubten auch nicht an eine absolute Amnestie, aber seine Mutter sah es nicht als schwerwiegend an.

„Vergiss es, es ist unmöglich, dass sie nach Askaban geschickt werden, nur weil sie sich mit uns versteckt haben. Im schlimmsten Fall werden sie wieder verbannt. Aber die Geschehnisse werden auch mittlerweile auf dem Kontinent bekannt sein. Adrian, Virginia und der Rest werden daher besser empfangen werden. Außerdem können wir denen, die es brauchen, Geld leihen."

Draco schaute nun etwas optimistischer in die Zukunft und akzeptierte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Harry nur zu gut kannte, die Aussicht sich weiter um seine Leute zu kümmern. Er war nicht weniger generös. Einmal hatte er den Weasley Zwillingen vor dem Krieg dreitausend Galleonen geschenkt, damit sie ihr Geschäft starten konnten, aber er empfand mehr Stolz für Dracos Taten als für seine. Ebenso war er sich kaum seiner Rolle in dem Ganzen bewusst. Für ihn war Draco der Held. Jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco sich vor einen Avada Kedavra geworfen hatte, fühlte er sich unabänderlich verliebt und vollkommen erschrocken. In der Nacht zuvor hatte er ihm ausdrücklich verboten, so etwas jemals wieder zu tun. Draco hatte nur abgewunken.

Die Zelte des Ministeriums boten eine gewisse Privatsphäre und als sie sich in ihrem Zelt eingerichtet hatten, landeten sie recht schnell im Bett. Harry brannte vor aufgeschobener Lust; er musste aus seinem Körper die Angst vertreiben, die er gespürt hatte, als er dachte, er hätte Draco für immer verloren. Mit jedem Kuss, jeder Zärtlichkeit, dankte er allen Göttern, die bei diesem Wunder geholfen hatten. Er spürte in Draco die gleiche Anwandlung, die gleiche Beklemmung.

„Wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre ...", flüsterte Harry zwischen den Küssen in Dracos Ohr. „Wenn du gestorben wärst ..."

„Schschsch ... Denk nicht daran. Wir leben. _Leben_!"

Draco positionierte sich über ihm und biss, leckte und saugte an seinem Hals, während eine Hand begann Harrys Erektion zu streicheln. Harry stöhnte und umarmte ihn so fest, dass Draco protestierend aufgrunzte und er verringerte den Druck etwas. Er wollte sanft sein, aber die dringende Not, mit ihm zu verschmelzen, machte ihn ungeschickt und ungeduldig. Als Draco mit seinen öligen Fingern in ihn eindrang, warf Harry seinen Kopf zurück.

„Jaaaa ..."

Harry stöhnte auf, als Draco in ihn eindrang und dann nahm er Dracos Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte er fast wild. „Ich liebe dich bis zum Tod!"

Ihre Lippen vereinten sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Draco begann sich langsam und rhythmisch in ihm zu bewegen, sich ebenso nach Kontakt sehnend, dass sich ihre Stirnen berührten. Harry ließ sich von dem schon vertrauten Gefühl treiben. Mit jedem Stoß Dracos entkam ihm ein ersticktes Stöhnen und die Reibung an seinem Glied zwischen ihren Bäuchen war zum verrückt werden. Harrys Orgasmus war so intensiv, dass er halb ohnmächtig war und kaum bemerkte wie Draco ihm kurz darauf folgte. Nach ein paar Sekunden merkte er wie Draco sich bewegte, sich neben ihn hinlegte und ihn umarmte.

„Harry ..."

„Was?", fragte er verschlafen. Sein Kopf war ein Wirrwarr aus „leben", „danke" und „ich liebe dich".

„Ich würde mich eine Million Mal vor diesen Avada Kedavra werfen. Das weißt du, nicht wahr?"

Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl an. Zwischen sterben und Draco sterben sehen zu müssen, wusste er nur zu genau, wofür er sich entscheiden würde.

„Sag sowas nicht."

Aber Draco fuhr fort, als wäre das, was er zu sagen hatte viel ernster, viel wichtiger, als jetzt zu schweigen.

„Ich kann den Gedanken an eine Welt ohne dich nicht ertragen, selbst wenn du mich hassen würdest. Das habe ich herausgefunden als Pansy uns erzählte, dass du in Askaban bist und sie dich wegen Mord verurteilen würden." Harry war vor Überraschung sprachlos. „Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es war, weil wir es dir schuldeten ... und zum Teil wusste ich auch, dass wir es dir schulden ... aber der Gedanke, dass sie dich dementorizieren würden machte mich wahnsinnig. Es war mir egal ob du sie getötet hattest oder nicht. Mir war egal, dass du dich hättest gegen uns wenden können. Mir war egal, dass du mich verabscheuen würdest. Mir war alles egal, außer dich dort herauszuholen."

Harry hätte niemals erwartet, dass zu hören. Er wusste, dass Draco aufgehört hatte ihn zu hassen, nachdem er die wahre Natur Voldemorts verstanden hatte, aber er hatte nie die leiseste Andeutung gemacht, dass er schon vor seiner Ankunft, begonnen hatte, etwas für ihn zu empfinden.

„Aber ... warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Draco und fuhr mit seinem Finger Harrys Nase nach. „Vielleicht weil du mich an jenem Tag im Ministerium, als ihr mich zum Zaubergamot überführen wolltet, immer noch als Mensch behandelt hast. Oder vielleicht, weil ich schon immer wollte , ... dass du mich so anschaust wie deine Freunde. Ich bin nicht sicher."

„Oh ..."

„Ich weiß nicht wie man über diese Dinge redet. Man hat mir beigebracht sie nicht zu sagen. Aber als dieser Auror mich töten wollte, war alles an was ich denken konnte, dass ich dir nichts von dem hatte sagen können. Ich hatte dir nicht sagen können, .. dass ... ich ..dich auch ... auch liebe."

Harry lächelte bewegt und euphorisch.

„Draco ..." Dann warf er sich auf ihn und küsste ihn ein ums andere Mal während er immer wieder wiederholte, dass er ihn liebte. Das sorgte dafür, dass Draco lachend nach Luft verlangte. Harry ließ ihn, außer Atem und zufrieden, los. „Bitte lass es nicht erst wieder zu einer Todeserfahrung kommen, bis du mir das wieder sagst, ja?"

Draco lachte noch, aber auch im Dämmerlicht, hätte Harry schwören können, dass seine Augen verdächtig glänzten.

„Abgemacht!"

--


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 29 Wieder vor dem Zaubergamot**

„Würdest du bitte einen Moment still sitzen!", sagte Harry, der so konzentriert war, dass er die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte.

„Ich _hasse_ keinen Zauberstab zu haben!", protestierte Draco.

„Ja, nachdem du es mir bestimmt eine Million Mal gesagt hast, habe ich es mittlerweile verstanden." Harry fuhr mit dem Rasiermesser noch einmal unter Dracos Nase und nickte dann zufrieden. „Fertig. Jetzt bist du gut rasiert."

Draco lachte.

„Danke, Sklave!"

Harry gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag.

„Idiot!"

Draco lachte los und betrachtete sich genau im Spiegel um sich zu überzeugen, dass er jetzt genauso gut rasiert war wie mit dem Zauber, den er normalerweise anwendete.

„Gut, jetzt sehe ich repräsentierbarer aus."

Draco hatte die gleiche Benachrichtigung wie er erhalten und sie wurden beide an diesem Morgen erwartet. Durch Glück, die Hauselfen und mit Hilfe einiger Ministeriumsangestellten hatten sie die persönlichen Besitztümer von allen bergen können, denn der Teil des Klosters, in dem die Zimmer lagen, war nicht zusammengestürzt. So mussten sie wenigstens nicht in schmutziger Kleidung vor den Zaubergamot erscheinen. Und dank Harry, der, wie Draco sagte, „die alten Geheimnisse der Muggel kannte", waren sie auch gut rasiert.

Eine Stunde später verließen sie das Zeltlager und machten sich, begleitet von zwei Auroren, auf den Weg ins Ministerium zum Sitzungssaal des Zaubergamots. Neville und Lavender hatten sie weiter besucht und ihnen von den Reaktionen in der Öffentlichkeit berichtet. Das Harry ein Held war, stand außer Frage: viele Leute hatten ihn zähneknirschend von seinem Ehrenplatz herunterholen müssen und waren nun begeistert ihn wieder dort hinstellen zu können. Die Tatsache, dass Draco ihrem Helden zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, dies wurde schon als gegeben angesehen, konnte der Sache der Slytherins nur dienlich sein.

Lavender hatte auch erfahren, dass der Hauself seit Ende des Krieges an der Seite von Notts Vater war. Mit seiner Rettung waren Draco und die Anderen in eine Falle getappt. Harry nahm an, wenn sie ihre Pläne nicht unter strikter Geheimhaltung gehalten hätten, wären sie in der Nacht, in der sie Robards entführt hatten, in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Der Hauself hatte zwar herausfinden können, dass sie an der Scheune in der Nähe von Blaise' Haus interessiert gewesen waren, aber nicht warum. Wahrscheinlich waren die Todesser dorthin gegangen ohne genau zu wissen, was sie vorfinden würden.

Der Eingang des Ministeriums wurde von der nationalen und internationalen Presse belagert. Das war das Aufregendste, was in der magischen Gesellschaft seit Ende des Krieges passiert war. Die Reporter überrannten die beiden jungen Männer mit Fragen, aber die Auroren schleusten sie geschickt durch die Menge, sodass sie keine Zeit hatten diese zu beantworten. Harry, der die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse noch nie gemocht hatte, machte das nichts aus. Das Einzige, an das er denken konnte war, was vor ihnen lag. Er war etwas nervös. Als er das letzte Mal hier war, hatte er sich unter dem Gewicht der Ketten kaum bewegen können. Er blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Draco und konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ihm genauso erging. Draco war ernst, aber als er merkte, dass Harry zu ihm blickte, zwinkerte er ihm zu.

Harry sah, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Draco war eher ungeduldig als nervös. Wie hätte er es nicht sein können? Er hatte auf diesen Moment seit mehr als neun Jahren gewartet.

Einer der Sekretäre öffnete ihnen die Tür zum Sitzungssaal und sie traten gemeinsam ein. Harry sah, dass alle Richter anwesend waren, wie bei seiner Verurteilung. Alle schauten ihnen äußerst interessiert entgegen; besonders Draco. Harry erwiderte den Blick von vielen misstrauischer als er es gedacht hätte. Viele senkten daraufhin den Kopf. Draco und Harry setzen sich auf zwei Stühle vor dem Tribunal.

„Die Sitzung des Zaubergamot ist eröffnet", erklärte Minister Scrimgeour. „Griselda Marchbanks, Direktorin der Abteilung für magische Untersuchungen und Millicent Bagnold, Generalsekretärin der Internationalen Konföderation für Magie und Ministerin a.D. werden die Sitzung leiten."

Harry konnte seine Überraschung bei der Erwähnung des zweiten Namens nicht verstecken. Die ehrwürdige Millicent Bagnold war wahrscheinlich die respektierteste Hexe in ganz England, aber ihr Amt bei der internationalen Konföderation zwang sie dazu, die meiste Zeit im Ausland zu verbringen. Sehr selten, bis nie, nahm sie ihren Platz im Zaubergamot ein. Und jetzt war sie nicht nur hier, sondern würde sie auch noch persönlich befragen. Harry hatte sie bisher nur ein Mal gesehen, kurz nach dem Krieg. Damals hatte er kaum ein paar Höflichkeitsfloskeln mit ihr ausgetauscht. Er schaute sie sich genauer an und hatte den Eindruck, dass sie die gleiche Weisheit umgab wie Dumbledore.

„Bitte nennen Sie dem Tribunal Ihre vollständigen Namen!"

„Harry James Potter."

„Draco Lucius Malfoy."

„Das Tribunal hat alle Aussagen, die von den in diesen Fall Involvierten bei den Auroren gemacht wurden, gelesen", sagte Bagnold mit brüchiger, aber fester Stimme. „Wenn diesen Aussagen nichts hinzuzufügen ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir unnötige Wiederholungen vermeiden. Möchten Sie irgendetwas an Ihren Aussagen ändern?"

„Nein, Madam", antworteten beide im Chor.

„Gut ... Mr Malfoy, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann sind Sie im Besitz einer Erinnerung von Professor Severus Snape. Laut meinen Papieren, wurde die Echtheit dieser von den autorisierten Mitgliedern dieses Tribunals ratifiziert. Ist das richtig, Rufus?"

Der Minister schien sich etwas an der vertraulichen Anrede, die die alte Dame verwendet hatte, zu stören, nickte aber.

„Alle Tests haben gezeigt, dass diese authentisch ist."

Harry hörte Dracos fast nicht hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung.

„In diesem Fall, Mr Malfoy, wären sie so nett, diese mit uns zu teilen?"

„Ja, Madam."

Draco zog aus seiner Robe das kleine Fläschchen, dass ihm Professor McGonagall gegeben hatte und ließ die Erinnerung in dem Saal frei. Harry beobachtete die Gesichter der Richter aufmerksam, während sie dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Moody lauschten. Sie waren nicht überrascht, da sie den Inhalt schon kannten, aber ihnen entging trotzdem kein Wort. Als die Erinnerung zu Ende war, brach ein Flüstern und Murmeln im Saal aus bis Scrimgeour um Ruhe bat.

„Mr Malfoy", fing Madame Marchbanks an. „haben Sie bei Ihrer Flucht aus Voldemorts Hauptquartier die Zauberstäbe von Mr Ollivander mitgenommen?"

„Ja, Madam."

„Haben Sie, wie vereinbart, sechs Todesser getötet?"

„Ja, Madam."

„Welche waren das?"

„Arcturus Quirke, Philomena Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Petrus Cadwell, Ferdinand Parkinson und Lucius Malfoy."

Die zwei Hexen stellten noch weitere Fragen über die Flucht und wendeten sich dann Harry zu.

„Mr Potter, die neue Aussage von Ms Hermione Granger, sowie die Geständnisse der Todesser Richard Summers und Arnoldus Grasse, die des Hauselfen Tips und ihre eigene Aussage unter Veritaserum beweisen, dass Sie im Fall der Morde an ihrer Frau, dem Quidditchspieler Marcus Schmidt, des Auroren Marcus Belby und der Muggel im Krankenhaus unschuldig sind. Dennoch würden wir gerne mit Legilimentik überprüfen ob ihre Erinnerung an die Entführung des Chefs der Auroren Gawain Robards und die von Mr Malfoy übereinstimmen."

Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Harry und Draco bereiteten sich darauf vor. Millicent Bagnold war sogar noch besser als Narcissa und verursachte überhaupt kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Als sie sich wieder zurückzog, glaubte Harry eine Art Zärtlichkeit zu verspüren, als hätte sie ihm über das Haar gestreichelt.

Obwohl Bagnold versucht hatte, es zu keinen unnötigen Befragungen kommen zu lassen, wollten die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot das Geschehene aus erster Hand erfahren. So mussten Draco und Harry das wiederholen, was sie schon den Auroren erzählt hatten. Als sie beim Kampf im Zauberstablager angekommen waren, waren die Mitglieder besonders interessiert und fragten Harry bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal wie er es geschafft hatte den Avada Kedavra über mehrere Zauberstäbe auszuführen, und wie er die Magie der anderen absorbiert hatte. Harry antwortete jedes Mal, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie er es gemacht hatte.

„Ich habe geglaubt, dass sie Draco getötet hatten und das hat mich wütend gemacht. Es war instinktiv."

„Ihre Macht scheint etwas instabil zu sein, glauben Sie nicht?", unterbrach Janus Logan ihn; der angebliche Experte des Ministeriums für Schwarzmagier.

„Na ja, ich bin kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet", antwortete Harry sarkastisch. „Sie waren es doch, der so treffend erklärt hat, warum ich zu einem rachsüchtigen Amokläufer geworden bin."

Neben ihm lachte Draco amüsiert auf und auch andere Richter lachten. Während der weiteren Befragung schien es nicht so, dass noch jemand an seinem Wort zweifelte und Harry wurde immer ruhiger. Er hatte Recht behalten, der Albtraum war zu Ende. Aber er fühlte sich nicht dankbar, er dachte nicht, dass er dem Zaubergamot für irgendetwas danken musste.

„Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, ich denke das wäre alles. Möchte einer von Ihnen beiden noch etwas hinzufügen?"

Draco zögerte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, Madam."

Harry, der ebenso verneinen wollte, merkte dass seine Lippen plötzlich genau das Gegenteil sagten.

„Ich würde noch gerne etwas sagen, Madam."

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Tribunals konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Draco versuchte alles, um nicht überrascht auszusehen. Harry spürte die vielen Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, aber plötzlich wusste er sehr genau, was er sagen wollte.

„Bitte schön!", forderte Scrimgeour ihn höflich auf.

Leider wusste er noch nicht so genau wie er es sagen sollte.

„Ähm ... wie viele von Ihnen wissen, bin ich in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und wusste nicht einmal, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, bis ich elf wurde. Jetzt bin ich sechsundzwanzig und das heißt, dass ich mehr Zeit unter Zauberern als unter Muggeln gelebt habe… aber obwohl das so ist... fühle ich mich manchmal so ... als würde ein Teil von mir diese mit den Augen eines Außenstehenden betrachten." Alle lauschten ihm aufmerksam und das ließ ihn sich sicherer über das fühlen, was er gerade machte. „In der magischen Welt ... in unserer Welt existieren nicht die Vorurteile der Muggel. Hier wird niemand wegen seines Geschlechts, seiner Religion oder seiner sexuellen Orientierung diskriminiert. Ich habe nie gehört, dass jemand wegen seiner Hautfarbe beleidigt wurde oder weil er aus einem anderen Land kommt und das ... das ist genial. Aber ... aber wir haben unsere eigenen Vorurteile. Es gibt Zauberer die gegenüber Muggeln Vorurteile haben oder gegenüber muggelgeborenen Magiern. Und es gibt Zauberer die gegenüber Slytherin Vorurteile hegen."

Harry warf Draco einen flüchtigen Blick zu und fuhr fort.

„Früher dachte ich auch so. Es war nicht nur so, dass ich die Todesser hasste, egal aus welchem Haus oder dass mir die Slytherins missfielen, die mich schlecht behandelten. Das wäre etwas normales gewesen. Aber mir hat man erzählt, dass Slytherin zu sein, praktisch ein Synonym für Schwarzmagier sein, war. Ich glaubte ihnen. Man hat mir erzählt, dass aus diesem Haus nichts Gutes kommt. Ich glaubte es ihnen auch. Als der Krieg endete und Slytherin geschlossen wurde, hielt ich es für eine gute Idee. Ich dachte, dass wir das Problem so beenden können. Ich wusste, dass Severus Snape, der Hauslehrer, eine Schlüsselfigur für unseren Sieg gewesen war und ich kannte andere Slytherins die gute Menschen waren, wie Andromeda Tonks oder Professor Slughorn, aber ich habe mir trotzdem gesagt, dass es so besser sei." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich geirrt. Wir alle haben uns geirrt."

Ein Zauberer, dessen Name Harry nicht kannte, unterbrach ihn.

„Hier wurde niemand beurteilt oder verurteilt, weil er ein Slytherin war, Mr Potter."

Das ganze Haus wurde beurteilt und verurteilt", antwortete Harry energisch. „Und das war schlecht! Haben Sie es denn nicht bemerkt? Wer hat versucht die Pforte zur Unterwelt zu öffnen? Wer hatte sich verschworen und hat gemordet? Es waren nicht nur Slytherins. Jacob Pucey war ein Ravenclaw. Gawain Robards und Albertus Rand Gryffindors! Wer hat verhindert, dass sie geöffnet wurde und so die magische Welt gerettet? Leute aus Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff . Die vier Häuser mit vereinten Kräften!"

„Was ich sagen will ist, dass der Hut immer gesagt hat, dass die vier Häuser Hogwarts' zusammen bleiben müssen, alle _vier_, aber niemand beachtete ihn. Kein Gryffindor, kein Slytherin, kein Hufflepuff und kein Ravenclaw. Am Ende haben wir uns sogar eines der Häuser entledigt, als wäre es eine Plage. Aber jedes Jahr zu Schulbeginn, hat der Hut die Schüler weiter in die vier Häuser eingeteilt, nicht wahr? Offensichtlich weiß der Hut mehr über Hogwarts und die Magie als wir. Ich denke jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen auf ihn zu hören und seine Ratschläge zu befolgen."

Harry schaute sich im Saal um.

„Slytherin muss wieder geöffnet werden. Es kann sein, dass es Zauberer wie Voldemort produziert, aber auch Zauberer wie Severus Snape oder Draco Malfoy oder die anderen aus dem Kloster. Ohne sie, wären wir jetzt nicht hier. So einfach ist es!"

--

Außerhalb des Sitzungsaales schaute Draco Harry scharf an und Harry wusste genau warum.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich mich frei fühlen kann, alle Vorträge über Recht, Ehre und Blablabla zu halten, die mir einfallen", erinnerte Harry ihn fast lachend, während sie, begleitet von den Auroren, in Richtung Ausgang gingen.

Aber zum ersten Mal konnte Harry das Privileg genießen, Draco sprachlos gemacht zu haben. Als sie von Reportern umzingelt wurden um zu erfahren wie es gelaufen war, verhinderten es die Auroren nicht, aber Draco blieb stumm. Alles was er machen konnte war zu murmeln, dass er hoffte alle würden frei gelassen werden. Harry sprach mit den Reportern und gab ihnen eine Zusammenfassung seiner letzten Worte vor dem Tribunal.

„Harry, was denkst du über die Reaktion der Leute, als sie dich beschuldigt haben deine Frau und ihren Geliebten umgebracht zu haben?", fragte ein Journalist mit stark italienischem Akzent.

„Das sie sich irren." Dann dachte er, dass er etwas trocken geklungen hatte und fügte hinzu: „Wir täuschen uns alle mal. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir in der Lage sind, das wieder zu berichtigen."

„Harry, ist es wahr, dass es zwischen Draco Malfoy und dir etwas gibt?", fragte eine Reporterin der Hexenwoche.

Harry blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Draco, der die Stirn leicht gerunzelt hatte.

„Das ist privat, tut mir leid."

„Aber, ist da etwas?", hakte sie nach.

Dieses Mal zögerte Harry. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck machen, dass er versuchte ihre Beziehung zu verstecken, aber er hatte die Reporter, die ihn über sein Privatleben befragten, immer zurück gewiesen.

„Es ist immer noch privat."

Ein anderer Reporter fragte nach der Pforte zur Unterwelt und Harry antwortete ihm erleichtert, zufrieden, das Thema seiner Beziehung zu Draco hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Dann teilten ihnen die Auroren höflich mit, dass sie nun zum Quidditchstadion zurückkehren mussten. Eine Traube von Reportern folgte ihnen und stellte noch letzte Fragen.

Als sie auf dem Quidditchfeld angekommen waren, umringten die Anderen sie schnell, um zu erfahren, wie es gelaufen war. Draco, sich bewusst darüber, dass seine Sprachlosigkeit seine Freunde beunruhigen würde, bemühte sich zu reden und versicherte ihnen, alles sei genauso gelaufen wie gewünscht.

„Wir haben ihnen Snapes Erinnerung gezeigt und dann haben Sie Legilimentik angewendet, um zu überprüfen, ob unsere Erinnerungen an die Entführung übereinstimmen. Sie zweifeln nicht an unserer Geschichte. Harry wurde praktisch schon freigesprochen."

„Klasse, Harry!", gratulierten einige.

„Das heißt, sie glauben nun nicht mehr, dass wir die Abtrünnigen sind", erklärte Draco und redete insbesondere Vince an, der schon immer etwas schwer von Begriff gewesen war.

Als sie mit ihrem Bericht fertig waren und alle zu ihren wenigen Beschäftigungen zurückgekehrt waren – es gab hier noch weniger als im Kloster – schaute Harry Draco an und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu verstecken wie zufrieden er mit sich war.

„Es freut mich, dass du deine Sprache wiedergefunden hast. Du warst sehr schweigsam nach der Sitzung."

Aber Draco hatte mittlerweile Zeit gehabt sich zu erholen und obwohl seine Augen glänzten, schien er alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Was passiert mit uns, Potter? Du solltest derjenige sein, der sich unüberlegt vor Avada Kedavras wirft und ich derjenige, der die fantastischen Reden hält!"

Harry blieb beim Wichtigen.

„Du fandest sie fantastisch?"

Draco fing an zu strahlen und nickte.

„Ich denke, du warst unglaublich", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass du so etwas über Slytherin sagen würdest."

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Und wieso nicht? Ich habe Freunde aus Slytherin. Und ich bin in die Chefschlange verliebt."

Draco schaute ihm einige Momente in die Augen ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Ich fühle genauso ... alles über Hogwarts", sagte er schließlich. „Das weißt du, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry und bemerkte den Extraschlag seines Herzen, dass es ab und zu Draco widmete.

Draco nickte leicht.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann gibt es Essen."

Harry nahm seine Hand.

„Wie haben uns schon andere male mit weniger Zeit begnügt."

--

Am nächsten Morgen erreichte ein Schwarm Eulen den Quidditchplatz. Alle mit Vorladungen für den Zaubergamot, und verursachten ungewollt Panik unter den Jüngsten. Draco rief sie mit einem eisigen Blick zur Ordnung und drohte dem nächsten der beim Anblick einer Eule kreischen würde, auch ohne Zauberstab in einen Wurm zu verwandeln.

„Aber Draco, wir dürfen sie nicht anfassen", sagte Victor

Altair gab ihm einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden dass wir alle Todesser getötet haben? Jetzt versucht niemand mehr uns zu vergiften."

Die Erwachsenen öffneten angespannt die Briefe und stellten fest, dass sie in zwei großen Gruppen vor den Zaubergamot geladen worden waren. Um ein Uhr sollten sich alle, die verbannt worden waren, vor dem Gericht einfinden. Um halb drei der Rest. Der Vormittag wurde damit verbracht Pläne zu schmieden, Hypothesen und Theorien aufzustellen. Ihre größte Sorge war, dass ihre Zauberstäbe immer noch konfisziert waren: das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Kurz vor Mittag erhielt Harry eine Eule von Ron, der ihm schrieb, dass sie im Zaubergamot gewesen wären. Er, Hermione, Remus, Tonks und alle Weasleys waren von allen Anklagen freigesprochen worden. Sie hatten dann versucht ihn im Quidditchstadion zu besuchen, aber sie durften nicht passieren. Diese Nachricht beruhigte die Flüchtlinge ungemein, und als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war zum Wizengamot zu gehen, waren alle etwas optimistischer. Die Auroren, die für das Lager zuständig waren, hatten spezielle Portschlüssel bereitgestellt, die sie direkt ins Foyer des Ministeriums brachten.

Die Presse war noch immer dort, als hätte sie ihren Platz nicht verlassen und stellten Fragen und schossen wie verrückt Fotos. Die Kinder waren dadurch etwas erschrocken und klammerten sich an ihre Mütter, aber der Rest ging aufrechten Ganges und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf durch das Ministerium. Einige, wie Draco, Narcissa oder sogar Harry schauten sogar herausfordernd in die Menge.

„Harry!" rief da eine bekannte Stimme.

Harry brach in ein strahlendes Lächeln aus als er Ron, Hermione und die anderen sah und begrüßte sie mit Handschlag.

„Viel Glück, Sohn", wünschte ihm Arthur mit einer aufmunternden Geste.

„Wir sehen uns später, Harry!"

Die Auroren brachten sie in einen Nebenraum des Sitzungssaales, in dem Harry noch nie gewesen war. In dem Raum standen lange Holzbänke, ähnlich wie in Kirchen, damit sie sich setzen konnten. Zwei Portraits von ehemaligen Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots schmückten die Wände, ein Mann und eine Frau. Einige Zauberer, unter ihnen Draco und Narcissa, begrüßten diese und Harry dachte, dass es entfernte Verwandte sein mussten. Vielleicht war sogar einer der beiden einer seiner Ahnen, denn die Potters waren auch eine alte Familie, aber er erkannte sie nicht. Zudem gefiel es ihm nicht besonders sich mit Bildern zu unterhalten.

Vier Auroren blieben bei ihnen im Raum. Einer war Kingsley Shacklebolt, eine Gesellschaft, die er den Bildern vorzog. Seit Ginnys Tod hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich über das ganze denken sollte, aber der Kuss des Dementors kam mir wie eine Verrücktheit vor. .. Und dann fingen sie damit an zu behaupten du hättest dich den Abtrünnigen angeschlossen, dass du Marcus getötet hast. Das hätte keiner ertragen. Hoffentlich habe ich etwas helfen können."

„Ein Siebtel der Kavallerie zu bringen war ausreichend."

Shacklebolt schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Wen?"

„Nichts, vergiss es, das ist ein Muggelspruch. Sag mal, weißt du etwas? Wir sind alle etwas nervös."

„Ich weiß nicht warum sie dir deinen Zauberstab nicht schon wieder gegeben haben", sagte der Auror nachdenklich. „Und was die anderen angeht ... Die Mehrheit denkt, dass sie freigelassen werden."

„Klasse", antwortete Harry, der wusste, dass der Zaubergamot ungern unpopuläre Entscheidungen traf.

Shacklebolt nickte und schaute auf einen Punkt hinter Harry.

„Hmm ... Narcissa Malfoy ... um deine Schwiegermutter beneide ich dich nicht ..."

Harry lachte überrascht auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat sich „Herz einer Hexe" dieser Sache schon angenommen?"

„Heute Morgen haben sie eine Sonderausgabe herausgebracht."

In diesem Moment betrat ein Sekretär das Zimmer, alle verstummten und starrten den armen Mann so intensiv an, dass dieser etwas rot wurde.

„Estela Bletchey, Tracy Bletchey und Marianne Travis, bitte begleiten sie mich."

Die ersten zwei waren die Mutter und die Frau von Miles Bletchley, der im Kampf gegen die Todesser gestorben war. Marianne war Abigails Mutter. Nachdem sie einen nervösen Blick in Richtung Draco geworfen hatte, der nur kühl eine Augenbraue hob, nahm sie ihren dreizehnjährigen Sohn an die Hand. Estela hatte ihren zweijährigen Sohn im Arm. Der Sekretär wies sie jedoch freundlich an, dass die Kinder hier bleiben mussten.

„Sie können sie nachher wiederholen."

Die Frauen schauten wieder zu Draco, der nickte. Also ließen sie ihre Kinder zurück und folgten dem Sekretär. Im Raum wurde es wieder still, als befürchtete man lautes Sprechen würde Unglück bringen. Harry, der zwischen Daphne und Draco saß, drückte Daphnes Hand beruhigend; in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie musste alle frei lassen, er weigerte sich daran zu denken, dass es anders sein konnte. Nach allem was geschehen war, verdienten sie es nicht anders. Aber der Zaubergamot hatte sich schon andere Male geirrt und Harry bemerkte, dass er nicht wieder ruhig atmen können würde, bis er mit eigenen Augen sah, dass sie frei waren. Vielleicht hatten sie Unrecht getan, ihre Verwandten nicht zu verraten, aber die meisten hatten aus Angst geschwiegen und einige wenige aus Liebe. Es war einfach, sie zu verurteilen, wenn man sie nicht kannte.

Nach weniger als fünf Minuten kehrten die Frauen mit einem bittersüßen Glanz in den Augen zurück. Harry wunderte sich überhaupt nicht, dass sie als erstes zu Draco gingen, um Bericht zu erstatten.

„Sie haben sie uns zurückgegeben", sagte eine der Frauen und zeigte Draco ihren Zauberstab. „Wegen besonderer Dienste für die magische Gesellschaft, haben sie gesagt."

Marianne konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Aussage den Tod ihrer Tochter mit nur fünfzehn Jahren, beschreiben konnte. Obwohl es eine gute Nachricht war, lächelte Draco nicht.

„Das hätte den beiden gefallen. Ich freu mich für euch."

„Haben sie euch etwas wegen euren Konten oder Häusern gesagt?", fragte Narcissa.

„Die Häuser wurden versteigert und haben nun neue Besitzer", klärte Estela sie auf. „Aber sie werden uns die Summe für die enteigneten Güter auszahlen."

Der Sekretär bat wieder um Aufmerksamkeit und zählte die Mutter von Caradoc und Lavinia und Millicent Goyle auf. Das eben Geschehene wiederholte sich wieder und wieder mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Der Zaubergamot hatte nicht nur diesen letzten Kampf im Kloster beachtet, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass diese Menschen schon des Öfteren gegen Todesser gekämpft hatten.

Obwohl alle als freie Frauen und Männer den Saal verließen, blieben alle da. Sie wollten wissen, was den anderen widerfuhr und vor allem wollten sie sicherstellen, dass die ehemaligen Todesser unter ihnen keine andere Behandlung erhielten. Am Ende waren nur noch diese, Harry und Narcissa übrig. Der Sekretär rief alle auf einmal auf. Theo, Blaise und Narcissa verabschiedeten sich von ihren Kindern. Manche wünschten ihnen viel Glück. Alle folgten dem Sekretär mit augenscheinlicher Gleichgültigkeit.

Der Zaubergamot war ebenso voll besetzt wie am Tag von Harrys Erklärung. Dieser entdeckte Millicent Bagnold sofort unter den Richtern. Scrimgeour begann ohne Umschweife die Urteile vorzutragen.

„Harry James Potter, bitte treten Sie vor. Der Zaubergamot erklärt sie für unschuldig hinsichtlich der Verbrechen, die im September 2006 vorgefallen sind. Wir bedauern zutiefst, dass der Verrat des Chefauroren Gawain Robards uns dazu gebracht hat, Sie zum Kuss des Dementors zu verurteilen. Gleichzeitig möchte Ihnen dieses Tribunal im Namen der magischen Gesellschaft seinen tiefsten Dank aussprechen, dass sie dazu beigetragen haben die doppelte Bedrohung durch die Todesser und die Pforte zur Unterwelt zu eliminieren. Es ist uns eine Ehre, Sie für den Merlinorden erster Klasse vorzuschlagen und Ihnen nochmals einen Platz im Zaubergamot anzubieten."

Es waren fast vier Monate vergangen seit er hier, in Ketten gelegt, gestanden hatte und dazu verdammt wurde den Rest seines Lebens als Zombie zu verbringen. Es erschien ihm damals so irreal wie heute. Ein paar Worte, ein bisschen Metall und das war's? Es war absurd, als gäbe es keine Verbindung zu dem, was er war. Er fühlte sich wie, als Marcus Belby versucht hatte ihn mit den Worten zu beruhigen, dass sie ihn nach der Dementorisierung nach St.Mungos bringen würden. Oder als er seinen ersten Merlinorden erhalten hatte, noch geschüttelt von den Schrecken des Krieges.

Aber er sollte vielleicht etwas sagen.

„Danke, Herr Minister", sagte er kühl.

„Der Rest der hier Anwesenden wird angeklagt mit Du-weißt-schon-wem kooperiert zu haben. Alle von Ihnen, außer Narcissa Malfoy, haben das Dunkle Mal. Das Tribunal hat die Beweise für die Abmachung zwischen Mr Draco Malfoy und dem Auror Alastor Moody, die dem Gericht vorgelegt wurden, ebenso berücksichtigt, wie ihre Hilfe bei der Aufdeckung der Verschwörung, die solch große Schrecken in unsere Welt hatte bringen wollen. Wir sind uns auch bewusst, dass ihre Entscheidung Harry Potter aus Askaban zu retten, uns vor einem nicht widergutzumachenden Fehler gerettet hat.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, es ist bewiesen, dass sie das Dunkle Mal als Minderjähriger erhalten haben, dass sie im August 1997 angefangen haben für den Orden des Phönix zu arbeiten, dass sie vor diesem Datum kein Blut vergossen haben und die Tötungen nach diesem Datum aus der Notwendigkeit heraus entstanden sind ihre Rolle als Todesser aufrechtzuerhalten. Das Tribunal sieht es als erwiesen an, dass sie auch nicht für die Morde der Abtrünnigen verantwortlich sind. Deswegen sprechen wir Sie in allen Anklagepunkten frei und heben die Sperrung, die auf den Besitztümern der Familie Malfoy liegt, auf."

Draco dankte nicht, sondern nickte nur trocken mit dem Kopf. Scrimgeour fuhr fort.

„Reuben Edward Summers und Connor Alexander Montague waren ebenso minderjährig, wie Mr Malfoy, als sie das Dunkle Mal erhalten haben. Das Tribunal erkennt an, dass sie die Forderungen des Auror Moody für Ihre Amnestie erfüllt haben und spricht sie frei. Auch werden Ihre Besitztümer frei gegeben."

„Danke, Herr Minister", sagten die beiden fast im Chor und mit ernstem Gesicht.

Harry betrachtete Draco und wusste, dass etwas schief lief.

„Narcissa Penelope Malfoy, Blaise Piero Zabini, Theodore Maleagant Nott, Vincent Jacobus Crabbe: Sie alle waren volljährig als sie in Du-weißt-schon-Wers Reihen eingetreten sind und werden daher gesetzlich für Ihre Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen. Das Tribunal ist nicht dazu bereit sich denen gegenüber wohlwollend zu zeigen, die freiwillig einen solch schrecklichen Zauberer unterstützt haben. Für Ihre Taten im Krieg würden Sie zum Kuss des Dementors oder lebenslanger Haft verurteilt werden. Trotzdem waren Sie Teil der Abmachung zwischen Mr Malfoy und Auror Moody: das und das kürzlich Geschehene stimmen das Tribunal milde. Sie werden zu 10 Jahren Exil verurteilt. Ab dem 20. Mai 1998 bis zum 20. Mai 2008 gilt ihre Anwesenheit auf britannischem Boden als Verbrechen. Die konfiszierten Güter der Familie Zabini und Nott werden ausnahmsweise zurückgegeben und die Familie Crabbe wird eine Entschädigungssumme für die enteigneten Güter erhalten. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Harry drehte sich der Kopf, während er versuchte zu verstehen, was er gehört hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie verbannt wurden, auch wenn es nur für eineinhalb Jahre war. Während eine Sekretärin ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgab, schaute er zu Draco, der seine Lippen fest zusammen gepresst hatte und Harry spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog.

„Gehen wir!", sagte Narcissa kühl.

Harry drehte sich um, um mit ihnen zu gehen und mit ihnen den Zaubergamot zu kritisieren und herauszufinden, was Draco nun machen würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung rief ihn Millicent Bagnold. Draco gab ihm einen Schubs in ihre Richtung, als wollte er ihm sagen, dass er wissen wollte, was sie zu sagen hatte. Etwas ungeduldig und schlecht gelaunt ging Harry zu der alten Hexe.

„Hast du Zeit, mich in mein Büro zu begleiten? Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Harry darauf überhaupt keine Lust. Das Einzige, an dass er denken konnte war, dass Narcissa England verlassen musste und das hieß, dass Draco zumindest plante mitzugehen. Er musste mit ihm reden, herausfinden, was in seinem Kopf vorging und ihn überzeugen, dass er hier bleiben würde. Hier bei ihm. Aber er konnte Millicent Bagnold nicht einfach so zurückweisen, also gab er ihr den Arm. Damit sie sich stützen konnte und begleitete sie in ihr Büro. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie eins hatte.

Die Alte ging sehr langsam, aber zum Glück war ihr Ziel nicht sehr weit entfernt. Ihr Büro war ein unpersönlicher Raum, in dem sie augenscheinlich sehr wenig Zeit verbrachte. Bagnold setzte sich und bat Harry es ihr gleich zu tun. Dann lächelte sie ihn liebenswürdig an.

„Tee?", bot sie ihm an und ließ ein Tablett auf ihrem Tisch erscheinen.

„Nein danke", antwortete Harry trocken.

Sie ließ den Tee wieder verschwinden, nicht ohne ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Man sieht es dir an, dass du mit der Entscheidung des Zaubergamots nicht zufrieden bist."

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Natürlich nicht. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, würde hier jetzt kein Tribunal sitzen und sie richten, weil wir alle tot wären oder verrückt wegen dieser verdammten Pforte."

„Glaub mir Harry, die Strafen wären höher gewesen, wenn das nicht geschehen wäre. Du hast viel Zeit unter ihnen verbracht und es ist natürlich, dass du ihnen gegenüber loyal bist, aber das sollte dich nicht vergessen lassen, was sie während des Krieges unter Voldemort getan haben. Sie mordeten und folterten, Harry, und dafür müssen sie bezahlen. Ich würde sagen, dass der Zaubergamot sich äußerst wohlwollend gezeigt hat. Sie haben ihr Geld wieder, und eineinhalb Jahre im Ausland kann man schwerlich als harte Strafe ansehen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er nicht hören.

„Sie verstehen es nicht. Sie wissen nicht wie sehr sie Voldemort gehasst haben. Sie wissen nicht ..."

Sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ach, Albus hat immer gesagt, dass du ein überschäumendes Temperament hast ... Harry, die Entscheidung, ob sie dir gefällt oder nicht, wurde getroffen. Aber deswegen wollte ich nicht mit dir reden. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du den Sitz im Zaubergamot, der dir angeboten wurde annimmst."

„Ich weiß noch nicht", antwortete er trocken.

„Ich nehme an, dass es weniger Kraft kostet, das Tribunal zu kritisieren, als dafür zu arbeiten, dass es besser funktioniert, nicht wahr?" Harry schaute sie immer noch missgestimmt an. Er wusste nicht, ob er diese Frau leiden konnte. Die Alte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, fuhr weiter ruhig und lächelnd fort, als würde sie mit ihren Freundinnen beim Tee sitzen. „Harry, als der Krieg zu Ende war, warst du kaum ein junger Mann, der die Schule noch nicht einmal beendet hatte. Es ist natürlich, dass du ein Leben leben und dich wir ein normaler Junge fühlen wolltest. Aber seither sind neun Jahre vergangen und du bist kein Kind mehr. Du kannst vor deiner Verantwortung nicht ewig fliehen."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Welche Verantwortung?"

„Deine Verantwortung gegenüber der magischen Gesellschaft. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, ein geborener Führer. Dir gefällt der Zaubergamot nicht? Ändere ihn! Dir gefällt Askaban nicht? Ändere es!"

„Was?", rief Harry verwirrt aus.

Millicent Magnold schaute ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Macht ist nichts schlechtes, Harry, wenn du sie moderat und mit gesundem Menschenverstand einsetzt. Sie zu nutzen wird dich nicht notwendigerweise in einen zweiten Voldemort verwandeln. Du könntest für unsere Gesellschaft so viel tun ... Viel mehr, als sie heroisch in kritischen Momenten zu retten ... obwohl ich mich darüber nicht beschweren möchte."

Harry fielen die Worte Dracos ein, der etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Aber ich ... ich weiß nicht ..."

„Albus hat mir einmal erzählt, dass dich der Hut nach Slytherin schicken wollte."

„Ja."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Harry durchforstete seine Erinnerungen.

„Dass ... ich großes vollbringen könnte und ... dass mir die Slytherins dabei helfen würden oder so."

Sie schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln.

„Ein sehr kluger Zauberer, den ich kenne, hat gestern gesagt, dass wir mehr darauf achten sollen, was der Hut sagt." Harry entkam ein kleiner Laut der Überraschung. Es war ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, diese alten Worte so zu interpretieren. „Harry, Minerva McGonagall hat in der nächsten Woche den Zaubergamot zusammengerufen, um darum zu bitten, dass Slytherin wieder geöffnet wird. Viele Richter haben dir gestern zugehört. Viele mehr könnten dir dann zuhören. Du hast mein Wort, dass, wenn du diesen Sitz annimmst, werde ich an deiner Seite stehen, wenn dieses Thema diskutiert wird."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zum Teil konnte er verstehen, was Bagnold ihm sagen wollte, aber sie hatte ihn überrascht und er hatte ernste Zweifel an seiner Fähigkeit als Politiker und er musste immer noch dringend mit Draco reden.

„Ich ... brauche etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken."

„Aber natürlich. Schau, besprich dich mit deinen Freunden und ruh dich aus. Gib mir in ein paar Tagen deine Antwort."

Harry verabschiedete sich von ihr, er konnte sie schon etwas besser leiden, und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf die Suche nach Draco.

--


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 34 Abschied**

„Harry!"

Ron, Hermione, Remus und die Anderen warteten im dem Gang in der Nähe des Sitzungssaales auf ihn und hatten ihn schnell umringt und beglückwünscht.

„Es wurde auch Zeit, dass sie dich gehen lassen!"

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Was wollte Bagnold?"

Harry, erfreut sie zu sehen, hielt einen Moment an, um mit ihnen zu reden, aber er war abgelenkt.

„Ich muss mit Draco reden!"

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Remus. „Wir haben gehört, dass alle freigelassen worden sind."

„Fast alle, aber Narcissa, Blaise, Vince und Theo wurden verbannt. Sie können erst wieder nächstes Jahr im Mai nach England zurück.

Ihre Gesichter zeigten, was sie nicht sagten: dass sie es auch nicht für eine schwere Strafe hielten. Harry warf ihnen einen frustrierten Blick zu, weil sie nicht verstanden, dass Draco daran dachte, mit in die Verbannung zu gehen, ihn zu verlassen und so ging er in den Raum, in dem die Slytherins noch waren. Draco stand bei Narcissa und den anderen Verbannten und ihren Familien. Sein Gesicht war düsterer als das der anderen. Als Harry sich ihnen näherte, hörte er Pansy zu Blaise sagen, dass sie schon immer davon geträumt hatte, Italien besser kennen zu lernen.

„Und ihr?", fragte Narcissa Theo und Daphne. „Ihr könnt mit uns kommen, wenn ihr möchtet."

Das Paar nickte, sie hielten es für eine gute Idee. Harrys schlechtes Gefühl nahm zu, und als er bemerkte, dass Draco seinem Blick auswich sah er all seine Vermutungen bestätigt.

Draco würde mit seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder gehen.

„Wo wollt ihr hingehen?", fragte er Narcissa mit trockenem Mund.

„Wir haben uns noch nicht entschieden."

Harry schaute wieder zu Draco, auf der Suche nach einer Reaktion, verlangend nach einer Reaktion, aber Draco hatte den Blick starr auf seine Hände gerichtet; etwas bleicher als sonst und absolut unbewegt.

Shacklebolt kam auf sie zu.

„Verzeihung, Mrs Malfoy, aber wir müssen zum Camp zurück." Harry schaute ihn verständnislos an und sein Kollege zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Bis zu ihrer Abreise müssen sie unter Bewachung stehen."

„Wann?", fragte Harry Draco gepresst.

„Morgen nachmittag, nach dem Begräbnis von Abigail und den Anderen", antwortete dieser und hielt Harrys Blick nicht stand. Dann sprach er zu dem Auror. „Würde es Probleme geben, wenn wir heute die Nacht mit unseren Familien auf dem Quidditchfeld verbringen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber sie müssen Ihren Zauberstab bei den Wachen zurücklassen."

Draco nickte kurz und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit dann der Gruppe zu, die in die Freiheit entlassen worden war und die immer noch da waren, als hätten sie es noch nicht begriffen, dass sie nun frei waren.

„Auf was wartet ihr noch? Verschwindet von hier, bevor sie es sich noch mal anders überlegen!"

Zum ersten Mal wurde seinem Befehl nicht sofort Folge geleistet. Alle blieben und schauten ihn an. Schließlich ergriff Adrian das Wort.

„Das ist nicht gerecht."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sicher, dass ihr nicht ..."

„Nein, alle raus jetzt!"

Adrian nickte langsam.

„Sehen wir uns bei der Beerdigung?"

„Ja."

Adrian ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Danke für alles!" Als Antwort lächelte Draco nur und Adrian drehte sich zu Narcissa und Blaise. „Vielen Dank auch an Euch!"

Ein kurzes aber ehrliches Raunen von weiteren Danksagungen, lief durch die Menge. Harry war stolz auf Draco, gleichzeitig wollte er aber schreien und sie fragen, warum sie sich alle von ihm verabschiedete. Sie waren alle überzeugt davon, dass Draco mit ins Exil gehen würde. Das machte es für Harry nur realer. Dann machten sie sich in kleinen Gruppen auf den Weg – Marina mit Connor und Erin, die alte McNair mit Millicent und Lavinia Goyle -, denn niemand wollte alleine gehen. Sie verließen dieses Zimmer; endlich frei.

Erst da wagte es Draco, Harry anzuschauen.

„Kannst du einen Moment mit uns kommen? Wir müssen reden!"

Harry fühlte den irrationalen Drang ihn zum Teufel zu schicken, aber er presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Er wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte, das „einen Moment" oder „wir müssen reden". Während sie zusammen hinausgingen, musste er sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich zu beruhigen. Das Exil dauerte nur sechzehn Monate. Und egal wo sich die Malfoys für diese Zeit niederlassen würden, es gab ja internationale Portschlüssel und Muggelflugzeuge. Kein Grund dramatisch zu werden, es gab keinen Grund, warum sie sich nicht jede Woche sehen konnten. Und wenn diesem feigen Bastard, in den er sich verliebt hatte, idiotische Ideen, von wegen Schluss machen, im Kopf rumspukten, sollte dieser besser schon mal damit anfangen sich diese aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, denn das würde auf keinen Fall passieren.

Ende der Diskussion.

Ron und die Anderen waren natürlich noch draußen. Harry gab Draco ein Signal, dass er warten sollte und ging zu ihnen.

„Alles klar, Harry?", fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", antwortete er und versuchte nicht zu besorgt zu klingen. „Seht mal, ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür, dass ihr gekommen seid, wirklich. Aber Draco und ich wir müssen reden, versteht ihr? Es tut mir leid, ich weiß ... Es ist wichtig."

Alle nickten mehr oder weniger verständnisvoll.

„Natürlich."

Harry schaute zu Bill und Charlie.

„Wann brecht ihr auf?"

„Bestimmt Morgen Vormittag", antwortete Charlie. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als könnten wir hier noch viel tun."

„Wir haben ja nichts großartiges gemacht", lachte sein älterer Bruder.

„Die Absicht zählt", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Ich versuche im Fuchsbau vorbeizukommen, bevor ihr geht, okay?"

Nachdem er sich von Ihnen verabschiedet hatte, stieß er wieder zu Draco und dem Rest. Weiter vorne warteten die Reporter auf sie, die im Moment noch auf die Flüchtlinge, die vorher hinausgegangen waren konzentriert waren. Einige versuchten den Fragen auszuweichen, andere blieben stehen, um sie zu beantworten. Harry sah wie Erin mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern redete. Alle sahen sehr bewegt aus, während Connor an ihrer Seite die Stellung hielt und versuchte nicht nervös auszusehen.

Aber als die Reporter sie ausmachten, konnten nur die Auroren verhindern, dass diese nicht wie Raubtiere über sie herfielen. Sie wurden mit Fragen überhäuft. Die Rufe der Leute, die draußen warteten, nahmen zu. Narcissa schaute zu Draco und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Dann drehte sich Draco zu Harry.

„Willst du mit ihnen reden?"

„Nein, jetzt nicht."

Er hatte keine Lust zu reden, denn in seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos und er war überzeugt, dass jedes Wort, das nun seine Lippen verlassen würde, verbittert klingen würde. Shacklebolt gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie den Portschlüssel berühren sollten, der sie zum Quidditchfeld brachte, obwohl es nicht mehr notwendig war, denn sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder und hätten daher apparieren können. Einige Sekunden später fanden sie sich vor dem Eingang des Quidditchstadions wieder.

--

Die Sonne stand schon tief und einige Regenwolken näherten sich aus dem Norden. Harry war dankbar für die kühle Luft, die ihm ins Gesicht wehte und schloss einen Moment die Augen um sich zu entspannen und zu konzentrieren. Shacklebolt bat höflich um ihre Zauberstäbe und während er ihm seinen gab, sah er dass Draco, Daphne, ihre Schwester Andrea, die Mutter von Vincent und Pansy das Gleiche taten. Altair und Victor hatten, da sie noch Kinder waren, keinen Zauberstab. In nachdenklicher Stille gingen sie zu dem Zelt, in dem Draco und Harry geschlafen hatten.

Harry konnte ein etwas peinliches aber erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht vermeiden, als sich Draco zu ihm gesellte.

„Was wollte Bagnold?"

Sein Tonfall war fast leicht, als würden sie über irgendein unwichtiges Thema reden. Harry hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er ein Gespräch aufschieben wollte, dass er eigentlich nicht führen wollte. Draco wusste nicht, dass diese Frage genau diese starten sollte.

„Sie will, dass ich den Sitz im Zaubergamot annehme. Sie hat mir erzählt, McGonagall wird nächste Woche für die Wiederöffnung von Slytherin eintreten." Das brachte ihm sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe ein. „Sie hat mir auch gesagt, wenn ich den Sitz annehme, dann hilft sie mir, das zu erreichen."

In Dracos Augen war ein Funken Freude, der aber klein war im Vergleich zu dem in den Augen von Narcissa und den Anderen, die sofort begannen, Harry mit Fragen zu bestürmen. Aber dieser konnte wirklich nicht mehr berichten, und ignorierte sogar den unvermeidlichen Kommentar von Blaise, der meinte, wenn sie auf das politische Geschick von Potter vertrauen müssten, sich nicht einmal seine Urenkel je in Slytherin wieder finden würden.

„Blaise, jetzt halt einmal deinen Mund!", warf ihm Draco niedergeschlagen vor. Dann atmete er tief ein und wendete sich Harry zu. „Ich _muss_ jetzt mit dir reden!"

Harry verstand sehr wohl die Betonung des Wortes „muss" und er war erleichtert, egoistisch oder nicht, dass Draco ebenso nervös wegen diesem Thema war wie er. So machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Zelt, während die anderen sie endlich alleine ließen. Harry verlor keine Zeit.

„Du denkst daran, mit ihnen zu gehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry resigniert.

Draco senkte einen Moment den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich würde gerne bleiben. Ich schwöre es. Aber..."

„... Du musst gehen."

„Sie ist meine Mutter. Ich konnte nicht verhindern ..., dass sie wie eine gewöhnliche Verbrecherin verurteilt wird."

„Draco, das war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast viel mehr erreicht als erwartet."

Draco seufzte.

„Vielleicht ..., aber ich kann hier nicht bleiben und glücklich sein, während sie ... Das geht nicht."

Harry seufzte ebenfalls.

„Ich verstehe."

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco eine Spur ängstlich.

„Wirklich", beruhigte er ihn. „Ich weiß wie sehr du deine Mutter liebst."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht, weil ich sie liebe. Wenn es darum ginge, wen ich liebe ... würde ich nicht gehen. Aber ..., es geht um Verantwortung, ach, ich weiß nicht. Wir wissen nicht wie sie empfangen werden. Und was ist, wenn sie Probleme bekommen?"

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es schon gesagt Draco, dass ich es verstehe. Ich kann jetzt aber nicht mehr mit dir gehen."

Draco nickte etwas und lächelte dann.

„Das ist toll mit Bagnold, Harry. Es gab noch nie ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots das unter vierzig Jahre alt war. Und ich weiß, du wirst es schaffen Slytherin wieder zu öffnen!"

Harry war kurz davor ihm zu sagen, dass er es viel besser machen würde, wenn er auf seine Hilfe zählen könnte, aber er schwieg. Was er jetzt am wenigsten brauchen konnte war, dass Draco sich noch für mehr Dinge verantwortlich fühlte. Nein, Slytherin war seine Angelegenheit.

„Das mache ich, versprochen."

Dracos Lächeln wurde noch breiter und er biss sich einen Moment auf die Lippe.

„Wenn du willst ... Na ja, ich kann dich ab und zu besuchen kommen und du kannst..."

Seine Unsicherheit verursachte, dass Harry fast überreagierte.

„Scheiße, Draco ..." Er packte ihn an den Schultern. „Natürlich will ich, natürlich komme ich dich besuchen. Denk ja nichts anderes!"

Dann küsste und umarmte er ihn leidenschaftlich und Draco erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität, als könnte er seine Frustration so los werden. Dann atmete er tief durch und trennte sich von ihm.

„Meine Mutter denkt, die USA sind die beste Option. Da kennt man uns nicht und der Trottel Vince kann nicht in einer Million Jahre eine Fremdsprache lernen. Aber ich weiß nicht, vielleicht können wir mit Blaise, Pansy und dem Kleinen nach Italien gehen. Dort gibt es viele Leute, die Englisch sprechen. Und wenn wir in Europa bleiben ... Na ja, ist es viel einfacher sich zu treffen."

Harry nickte, seine Hände noch an Dracos Taille.

„Das wäre toll."

Draco seufzte nochmals.

„Wir müssen zurück."

Harry ging mit ihm in sein Zelt, während die ersten Regentropfen auf das Gras fielen.

--

Narcissa und die Anderen diskutierten eifrig, wohin sie gehen sollten und was es zu organisieren gab. Die Hauselfe hatte Tee zubereitet und im Zelt roch es nach frisch gebackenen Keksen. Gerade als Harry und Draco hereinkamen, ließ sich Narcissa lobend über die Hexengemeinde von Salem in den USA aus. Sie unterbrach sich jedoch, als sie ihren Sohn sah.

„Draco, Mildred hat gefragt, ob du morgen früh nach Gringotts gehen kannst, um ihre Papiergeschäfte zu erledigen."

„Natürlich", antwortete Draco und nahm eine Tasse Tee von Dipsy entgegen.

„Wir wollen so um neun Uhr gehen", sagte Pansy und meinte damit auch Daphne. Pansy musste Blaise' Konten aktivieren und Daphne die ihrigen und die von Theo.

„Gut."

Dipsy brachte eine weitere Tasse Tee für Harry, der sich hinsetzte und zuhörte. Von seinem Platz aus konnte er alle gut sehen und er hatte den Eindruck, dass Theo und Vince viel zufriedener mit ihrem Schicksal waren als Draco, Narcissa und Blaise. Andrea, Daphnes Schwester, war in Gedanken versunken und grübelte wahrscheinlich darüber nach, ob sie bei Virginia bleiben oder mit ihrer Schwester mitgehen sollte.

Draco unterbrach Narcissa, als er von ihren Plänen nach Salem zu gehen hörte.

„Ich denke wir sollten in der Nähe von England bleiben. Frankreich oder Italien wären gut."

Altair und Victor waren von dieser Idee hellauf begeistert.

„Ja, Italien", rief der kleine Malfoy aus. „Mama, lass uns nach Italien gehen!"

„Erwachsene unterbricht man nicht, Altair", sagte Narcissa streng und schaute dann zu Draco. „In den USA würden wir viel weniger auffallen. Und niemand müsste sich wegen der Sprache Gedanken machen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe meine Gründe!"

Narcissa warf einen eindringlichen Blick in Richtung Harry, bevor sie die Geste ihres Sohnes nachahmte.

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel."

Sie warfen sich so eisige Blicke zu, die jeden anderen schon längst zur Aufgabe gezwungen hätten.

„Wenn du denkst, das ist das Beste ...", sagte Narcissa schließlich mit einer eleganten Bewegung ihres Kopfes. „Dann müssen wir nur noch in Erfahrung bringen, ob wir überhaupt einreisen dürfen."

Draco erlaubte sich ein zynisches Lachen.

„Mit mehr als dreihundert Millionen Galleonen auf unseren Konten? Das sollte kein Problem werden."

Harry war beruhigter. Italien oder Frankreich waren sinnvolle Ziele. Es würde zwar schwer werden sich unter der Woche zu sehen, aber sie konnten die Samstage und Sonntage miteinander verbringen ... Das würde es erträglich machen. Und wenn er es schaffen würde, Slytherin vor Ende der Verbannung zu öffnen, würde er zu Draco gehen und die restliche Zeit, bis alle nach England zurückkehrten, mit ihm gemeinsam verbringen. Schließlich bedeutete ein Sitz im Zaubergamot nicht, dass man an jeder Sitzung teilnehmen musste.

Aber es war immer noch nicht das, was Harry wirklich wollte und er merkte, dass ihn Narcissas Einstellung äußerst wütend machte. Sie handelte, als würden Dracos Gefühle sie nicht im Geringsten interessieren. Das enttäuschte ihn, denn die größte Tugend, die er in ihr entdeckt hatte, war ihre uneingeschränkte Liebe für ihre Söhne. Wiese sagte sie Draco nicht, dass sie alleine zu Recht kam? Ein Wort von ihr und Draco würde in England bleiben. Da war sich Harry sicher.

Er könnte den eben erreichten Kompromiss akzeptieren, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg geben würde. Aber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Draco hier bleiben konnte und das machte es ihm schwer es zu akzeptieren.

Als sich Narcissa erhob, um kurz in ihr Zelt zu gehen, entschuldigte sich auch Harry um hinauszugehen und mit ihr zu reden. Es regnete mittlerweile schon sehr stark und er zog seine Kapuze über den Kopf, um sich zu schützen. Kurz darauf kehrte Narcissa zurück, ebenso geschützt wie er. Wenn sie überrascht war, ihn hier zu sehen, so zeigte sie es nicht.

„Es gibt bessere Nächte, um an die frische Luft zu gehen."

„Ich will mit dir über Draco reden."

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Es ist seine Entscheidung."

„Seine Entscheidung?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. Es war leicht mit Narcissa wütend zu werden, an ihr die ganze Wut und Machtlosigkeit auszulassen, die ihm in der Kehle brannten. „Er denkt, er hätte keine andere Wahl!"

„Kommt es dir so merkwürdig vor, dass er bei seiner Familie sein möchte?"

„Deswegen macht er es nicht und das weißt du. Er macht es, weil er glaubt er ist für Altair und dich verantwortlich. Aber du kommst alleine auch ganz gut zurecht."

„Harry, ich habe es schon gesagt. Das ist die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hat."

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Draco hat für seine Fehler schon bezahlt, Narcissa. Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass er jetzt auch für deine bezahlt."

Narcissas Augen schossen Pfeile ab.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigst ..."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zu den Anderen im Zelt zurück, Harry hinter sich lassend.

--

Als klar war, dass es nichts mehr Wichtiges zu besprechen gab, kam Draco auf Harry zu.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten Essen gehen und die Nacht dann in einem Hotel verbringen."

Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Das wäre toll!"

Also zogen sie sich Muggelkleidung an, holten ihre Zauberstäbe bei den Wachen ab und apparierten in den Tropfenden Kessel. Die Zauberer, die dort waren, waren sprachlos, sie dort auftauchen zu sehen, aber sie blieben nicht lange, um eine Reaktion zu erhalten und verließen das Gasthaus durch die Tür, die die magische Welt mit Muggellondon verband.

Harry lud Draco in das beste Restaurant, das er kannte ein. Hermiones Vater hatte es ihm empfohlen und er hatte geplant dort ein Mal mit Ginny hinzugehen, aber er hatte nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Jetzt war er froh, dass er es nicht gemacht hatte, so hatte er keine Erinnerung an sie an diesem Ort. Jetzt waren es nur Draco und er. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Essen in Freiheit. Es war eine unschätzbare Freude zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht über ein Kommando Auroren sorgen mussten, dass hier jederzeit einfallen und sie verhaften könnte.

Draco war zudem, außerordentlich gutaussehend an diesem Abend. Harry wunderte es überhaupt nicht, dass sich so viele Gäste nach ihnen umgedreht hatten. Sein Haar reichte aus, um die Aufmerksamkeit von allen auf sich zu ziehen. Er sah aus wie ein Leinwandstar, oder so. Und seine Kleidung, trotz dass sie nüchtern war – er trug einen schwarzen Pullover und graue Baumwollhosen – betonte dennoch seinen schlanken Körper.

„Du solltest Granger bitten dir zu helfen, Informationen über das Gleichgewicht der Magie und den vier Häusern Hogwarts zu finden", riet ihm Draco so leise, dass es kein Muggel hören konnte. „Du kannst nicht einfach hereinspazieren und sagen „ihr müsst Slytherin wieder öffnen, weil der Hut und ich es sagen". Außerdem ..., hör mal, wenn du mich weiter so ansiehst, werfen sie uns aus dem Restaurant!"

Es schien ihn aber nicht wirklich zu stören.

„Verwende Legilimentik bei mir!"

Draco tat wie geheißen. Seine Wangen färbten sich etwas, aber er brach nicht ab.

„Harry, ich habe acht Orgasmen gezählt. Niemand kann in einer Nacht acht Orgasmen haben ohne unter irgendeinem Zauber zu stehen!"

„Na gut, aber niemand hält uns davon ab, es zu versuchen, oder?"

Draco lachte

„So gesehen ..."

Harry hatte eigentlich noch geplant ein Bier nach dem Essen zu trinken, aber er änderte seine Pläne spontan. Er wollte sich in Draco versenken und ihn ein ums andere mal lieben, bis sie beide vor lauter Erschöpfung nicht mehr konnten. Er wollte, dass diese Nacht ihn für alle entschädigte, die sie in nächster Zeit nicht miteinander verbringen konnten. Als sie im Hotel waren, zogen sie einander langsam aus und fielen aufs Bett, vereint durch einen Kuss, den sie nicht brechen wollten. Dracos helle Haut erinnerte Harry, als wäre es vor langer Zeit gewesen, dass er sie mit Eis verglichen hatte. Sahne- oder Vanilleeis und er lachte innerlich, während er an Dracos Hals saugte und seiner etwas angestrengten Atmung lauschte. Jetzt schien jede Einzelheit wichtig zu sein, sogar der Unterschied zwischen dem frischen Duft seiner Haare und dem herberen, moschusartigen Geruch seines Geschlechts und den Achseln.

Der Orgasmus ließ sie für einige Zeit atemlos nebeneinander liegen. Dann schaltete Draco den Fernseher ein. Alles, was er über diese Geräte wusste, hatte er aus den Pubs, in denen er gewesen war. Draco übernannte die Neugierde und seine Kommentare waren so surreal und lustig, dass Harry sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht zu lachen. Dracos Gesicht als er in eine Science-Fiction Serie zappte und einen Außerirdischen sah, lies Harry in haltloses Gelächter ausbrechen, sodass Draco ihm beleidigt ein Kissen an den Kopf warf, was wiederum in einer ausgewachsenen Kissenschlacht endete und schließlich in einem Gerangel, das überhaupt nicht mehr unschuldig war. Dieses Mal ergriff Draco die Initiative und erforschte Harrys Körper Zentimeter um Zentimeter und rief damit Laute und Gefühle bei diesem hervor, die noch nie jemand verursacht hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Harry, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte Draco.

Harry lächelte ins Halbdunkel des Zimmers.

--

Keiner der beiden wollte in dieser Nacht schlafen, aber der Schlaf überwältigte Draco als es schon nach drei Uhr morgens war. Harry blieb noch etwas länger wach, betrachtete ihn verträumt, sich bewusst darüber, ihn jede Minute, die er nicht bei ihm war, zu vermissen. Dann schlief auch er ein. Sein Schlaf war unruhig und ungemütlich. Als der bestellte Weckruf von der Rezeption kam, fühlte er sich als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Sie frühstückten auf dem Zimmer, stiller als in der Nacht zuvor und liebten sich nochmals unter dem warmen Wasser der Dusche mit leidenschaftlicher Verzweiflung. Harry wiederholte ein ums andere Mal, dass sie sich in ein oder höchstens zwei Wochen wieder sehen würden, versuchte gegen die Traurigkeit anzukämpfen, die ihn zu erdrücken versuchte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass er sich mit dem Weasleys zum Frühstück verabredet hatte, da er sich ablenken musste, auch wenn es nur eine halbe Stunde war. Draco begleitete ihn nicht: Er musste nach Gringotts gehen.

Harry hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und Molly bemerkte wie deprimiert er war in dem Augenblick, in dem er den Fuchsbau betrat.

„Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur ... du weißt schon... es werden sehr lange achtzehn Monate sein."

„Also, ... Malfoy geht auch?"

Harry lächelte bedrückt.

„Er sagt sie brauchen ihn dort."

„Harry, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!", sagte George und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stups. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könntet ihr euch nicht besuchen, bei Merlin!"

Harry lächelte und erinnerte sich, dass er dasselbe am Tag zuvor gedacht hatte. Kurze Zeit später frühstückten alle an dem großen Tisch in der Küche und Harry merkte, dass die übliche Fröhlichkeit der Weasleys ihn wie immer in bessere Laune versetzte. Sogar Percy war dort, mit seiner Frau und den zwei Kinder. Er schien etwas erschüttert darüber zu sein, dass seine ganze Familie unter Aufsicht stand und auch etwas beleidigt, dass ihm niemand etwas gesagt hatte. Die Verluste von Fred und Ginny schmerzten, aber die Kinder halfen sich daran zu erinnern, dass das Leben weitergehen musste.

Als sie mit frühstücken fertig waren, kehrte Harry zum Quidditchfeld zurück. Die Leute hatten sich in Blaise' Zelt versammelt und vertrieben sich die Zeit bis zur Beerdigung. Harry blieb bei ihnen und saß still auf seinem Stuhl, hörte zu wie sie Pläne schmiedeten, für die Zeit in Italien, und warf ab und an anklagende Blicke in Richtung Narcissa, die diesen anscheinend nicht viel Beachtung schenkte. Draco kam nach etwa einer Stunde, zufrieden wie die Dinge in Gringotts gelaufen waren. Dank der eisernen Regeln der Kobolde, hatte er drei Viertel des Malfoy Vermögens wiedererlangen können. Auch die Crabbes hatten noch etwas Geld übrig. Draco beruhigte sie, indem er irgendetwas über gemeinsame Investitionen in Italien sagte.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie zu der Beerdingung. Als sie auf dem Friedhof in Hogsmeade ankamen, bemerkte Harry, nicht sehr überrascht, dass sich diese Feier in ein Spektakel verwandeln würde. Die Klosterbewohner waren immer noch das Thema Nummer eins und es waren mindestens genauso viele Reporter wie im Ministerium, anwesend. Harry hatte mit fünfzig oder sechzig Personen gerechnet, aber hier waren wenigstens zehn Mal so viele versammelt. Einige waren wohl aus Neugierde hier, aber der Großteil wollte sich von denen verabschieden, die gekämpft hatten, um sie alle zu retten. Alle Professoren von Hogwarts waren genauso da wie viele Slytherins, denen nach dem Krieg nicht so übel mitgespielt worden war, wie Marcus Flint oder Terrence Higgs. Ron, Hermione und Arthur waren auch da, die anderen waren mit Bill und George zum Internationalen Portschlüssel-Terminal gegangen. Remus und Tonks tauchten mit ihren Eltern auf. Andromeda und Narcissa tauschten einen langen fragenden Blick aus, aber sie redeten nicht miteinander. Harry sah auch Neville, Lavender und viele ehemalige Schulkameraden aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Kurze Zeit später erreichten einige Mitglieder des Wizengamots, unter ihnen auch Minister Scrimgeour, den Friedhof.

Harrys Überraschung verwandelte sich in Schock als er bemerkte, dass Scrimgeour sich bereit machte eine Rede zu halten ohne die Presse aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Politiker sind wie Kakerlaken", sagte er verdrießlich zu Draco.

„Komm schon, vergleich dich doch nicht mir Kakerlaken. Außerdem ist diese Einstellung dem jüngsten Mitglied in der Geschichte des Zaubergamots nicht würdig." Aber als Scrimgeour zu reden begann und sein „edles Opfer" erwähnte und andere hohle Formulierungen, verlor er seinen Gleichmut. „Verdammt soll er sein ..., wenn Miles oder Greg noch leben würden, hätten sie ihn auch in die Verbannung geschickt!"

Die Beerdigung dauerte fast eine Stunde und Harry fand sich, eher an Draco als an die Verstorbenen denkend, vor. Er konnte es nicht vermeiden, das Gefühl des Verlustes war zu stark. Ab und zu schaute er auf seine Uhr und zählte morbide die Stunden und Minuten, die ihnen noch blieben. Selbst wenn er es vergessen hätte, die diskrete Präsenz der Auroren, die Narcissa, Blaise und Theo bewachten, hätte es ihm wieder in Erinnerung gerufen.

Die ersten Teilnehmer verließen die Beerdigung schon. Viele näherten sich jedoch Harry um ihm zu versichern, niemals geglaubt zu haben, dass er schuldig sei und ihm für alles, was er getan hatte zu danken. Manche bedankten sich auch etwas zögerlicher bei Draco. Dieser nahm den Dank höflich an, aber es ging ihm erst Nahe, als sich die Mutter von Abigail bei ihm verabschiedete.

„Niemand hätte es besser machen können, Draco", sagte sie und streichelte seinen Arm. „Danke für alles!"

Dracos Blick verriet wie sehr er Abigails Tod bedauerte, wie sehr er diese Worte als Verzeihung interpretierte. Harry, dem es schwergefallen war in die Gesichter der Weasleys, nach dem Tod von Fred, zu schauen, nahm Dracos Hand und drückte sie sanft. Draco erwiderte den Druck mit viel mehr Kraft.

Narcissa und die anderen warteten mit den Auroren, die sie zum Internationalen Protschlüssel-Terminal bringen sollten. Ron und Hermione waren auch geblieben. Harry wollte bei ihnen wohnen, bis er eine eigene Unterkunft gefunden hatte und außerdem wollten sie ihn beim Abschied von Draco moralisch unterstützen. Harry und Draco näherten sich Ihnen und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Narcissas Gruppe, die ebenfalls von den letzten verabschiedet worden war.

„Bereit?", fragte Shacklebolt höflich.

Alle nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Friedhofs. Narcissa, Blaise und Vince schlossen zu Draco auf.

„In Malfoy Manor muss viel wieder hergerichtet werden", meinte Narcissa. „Und nur Merlin weiß in welchen Zustand der Rest unserer Sachen sich befindet, wenn diese nicht auf dem Schwarzmarkt verscherbelt worden sind."

Harry nickte, obwohl es ihn etwas überraschte.

„Ich ... Ich kümmere mich darum."

Schließlich war es Dracos zu Hause. Aber Narcissa beantwortete sein Angebot mit einem spöttischen Schnauben.

„Ich spreche nicht mit dir, Potter. Draco, Liebes, wenn es Zeit ist das Haus zu dekorieren, sag mir Bescheid und ich schick dir einige Kataloge. Ich möchte auch, dass du einen Hauself kaufst, der im Haus bleibt bis die Arbeiten abgeschlossen sind. Denn Dipsy kommt natürlich mit uns nach Italien."

Draco sah absolut verwirrt aus.

„Aber..."

„Weißt du schon, wo Harry und du wohnen werdet?"

Harry verstand es vor Draco und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, das Herz in seiner Brust wollte vor Freude zerspringen.

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen."

Draco riss die Augen auf und schaute Narcissa an.

„Mutter ..." Sie zeigte unauffällig auf die Auroren und Reporter, so dass Draco seine Aufregung so gut wie möglich versteckte. „Bist du sicher?"

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, muss sich jemand um das Haus kümmern. Und es würde mir gefallen, wenn Slytherin wieder geöffnet ist, wenn Altair nach Hogwarts gehen soll." Sie warf Harry einen Blick zu, der wohl seine Fähigkeit in Frage zu stellen schien, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. In Wirklichkeit war er kurz davor Narcissa zu küssen. „Es sieht so aus, als würdest du hier dringender benötigt werden."

„Ja, und außerdem ist es eklig, wenn du immer mit Harry knutschst", fügte Altair hinzu, der sich zu der Gruppe dazugesellt hatte.

„Mein Vater und Pansy knutschen auch die ganze Zeit", erinnerte Victor ihn, der so aussah als würde er diese Eigenheit der Erwachsenen sehr komisch finden.

„In ein paar Jahren, werdet ihr bestimmt auch jemand haben, den ihr knutschen wollt", antwortete Narcissa und beendete das Thema zur Erleichterung aller, damit. Dann sah sie Draco an. „Ich schicke dir einen Brief, wenn wir uns eingerichtet haben, damit du unsere Adresse hast. Und ich erwarte, dass du mich wenigstens ein Mal im Monat besuchst, ist das klar?"

Mit einem letzten Zweifel in den Augen schaute Draco zu Vince. Harry bemerkte, dass Blaise ihn unauffällig in die Seite stupste. Crabbe atmete tief durch, als würde er sich auf eine schwierige Aufgabe vorbereiten.

„_Tuto... andrà bene,_ Draco." Mit sich zufrieden, dass er sich daran erinnert hatte, lachte er und wiederholte dieses „alles wird gut" in Italienisch, das ihm Blaise vor der Beerdigung eingetrichtert haben musste. „_Andrà bene"._

„Ja, wir sind keine Idioten", fügte Blaise hinzu.

Draco machte ein kaum hörbares Geräusch und senkte den Blick um die Fassung zu wahren.

„Gut, darüber könnte man streiten. Aber ich denke, dass machen wir erst, wenn ich euch ..."

„... wenn wir euch", korrigierte Harry.

„... wenn wir euch besuchen kommen", schloss Draco.

--

Die Auroren ließen die Reporter nicht ins Terminal, wofür ihnen alle dankbar waren. Ihnen reichten schon die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Reisenden. Man hatte sich schon nach der Beerdigung verabschiedet, so dass nur Harry und Draco, die Gruppe begleiteten. Ron und Hermione waren ebenfalls gegangen, da es nun keinen deprimierten Freund mehr zu trösten gab und sie hatten die beiden jungen Männer daran erinnert, jederzeit bei ihnen wohnen zu können.

Während Draco seinen Bruder umarmte, näherten sich Blaise und Pansy Harry.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte Blaise und gab ihm die Hand.

„Du auch!", antwortet Harry und drückte ihm die Hand.

„Machs gut, Harry!", sagte Pansy und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist gar nicht so schlimm wie ich gedacht habe!"

Das brachte ihn zum lächeln.

„Du auch nicht."

Dann sah er sich Narcissa gegenüber, die ihm die Hand gab.

„Viel Glück, Harry!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und gab dann dem Impuls nach und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Narcissa, für alles!"

Sie war überrascht, lächelte aber leicht.

„Nein, ich habe dir zu danken!"

Ihre blauen Augen wanderten zu Draco, der Vince ermahnte einen Aufenthalt in Italien zu nutzen, um zu lernen und wenigstens die zwei ausstehenden Zacks nachzuholen. Sie sagten nichts, aber Harry begann diese wortlose Kommunikation langsam zu verstehen.

„Ich pass auf ihn auf, mach' dir keine Sorgen!"

Eine letzte Umarmung von Daphne, welche die Einzige war, die Tränen in den Augen hatte, außer der Elfin, und alle waren bereit zu gehen. Die Auroren begleiteten sie zu den zwei Kabinen der Portschlüssel und gaben Narcissa, Blaise, Theo und Vince die Zauberstäbe wieder. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für einen letzten Blick oder Gruß. Mit den Portschlüsseln ging alles sehr schnell. Einen Moment später waren sie schon verschwunden.

Die Auroren gingen an Draco und Harry vorbei und verabschiedeten sich. Es war merkwürdig. Sie sprachen nicht mit ihm wie Kollegen. Hatten sie diese Vertrautheit mit ihm verloren? Kingsley Shacklebolt war der Einzige, der ihn wir immer behandelte und ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Vielleicht können wir mal etwas zusammen trinken gehen."

„Natürlich. Ich schick dir eine Eule."

Aber Harry hatte in Wirklichkeit seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco gerichtet, der immer noch auf die leere Stelle starrte, wo vor kurzem noch seine Familie und Freunde standen. Er schien nicht traurig zu sein, wenigstens hatte er keine Tränen in den Augen. Aber es war etwas anderes, als würde es ihm schwer fallen, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Bist du okay?"

Draco wiegte den Kopf leicht, als müsste er darüber erst nachdenken.

„Es ist komisch zu denken, ... dass jetzt alles vorbei ist. Wie wenn man in Hogwarts Ferien hatte und einige Tage dafür brauchte, um zu verstehen, dass man keine Hausaufgaben machen und nicht zum Unterricht gehen muss."

Harry nickte. Wie lange hatte er gebraucht um zu verstehen, dass Voldemort wirklich weg war, obwohl er ihn mit eigenen Augen hatte sterben sehen? Wie lange hatte er gebraucht, bis er das Gefühl losgeworden war, eine Prophezeiung erfüllen zu müssen?

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst." Er streichelte Dracos Nacken. „Aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Willst du etwas Besonderes machen? An irgendeinen Ort, den du schon immer mal sehen wolltest?

Draco gab ihm die Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Ausgang.

„Ich weiß nicht ..."

„Na gut, denk' darüber nach. Wir haben Zeit." Lachend beugte er sich zu ihm und gab Draco einen Kuss, der ebenfalls zu lächeln begann. „Alle Zeit der Welt."

--


	33. Chapter 33

**Fünf Jahre später**

Harry verabschiedete gerade die vier Quidditchkapitäne von Hogwarts. Die Jugendlichen verließen sein Büro besser gelaunt, als sie es betreten hatten. Er wiederum wusste, dass er ihnen nicht so viel Hoffnung hätte machen dürfen, wenigstens nicht bevor er die Lage mit Minerva sondiert hatte. Die Schulleiterin hatte bestätigt, dass das Trimagische Turnier dieses Jahr wieder hier stattfinden würde und das dies genügend Ablenkung für das ganze Schuljahr war, aber die Quidditchfans waren mit dieser Entscheidung natürlich nicht einverstanden gewesen.

Die Schuld, dass er jetzt Minerva überzeugen musste, die Quidditchsaison auch spielen zu lassen, hatte eindeutig Draco, beschloss Harry. Und er selbst, als er der Nachricht Beachtung geschenkt hatte, die ihre kleine Dachwohnung in Chelsea, einige Wochen bevor Draco Hauslehrer von Slytherin wurde, erreicht hatte: Madame Hooch würde in Ruhestand gehen und Minerva benötigte dringend einen neuen Fluglehrer.

„Das ist perfekt, findest du nicht?", hatte Draco mit strahlenden Augen gesagt. „Du musst nur zehn Stunden in der Woche unterrichten und die Quidditchspiele pfeifen. Da bleibt dir noch genügend Zeit, um dich um deine Aufgaben im Zaubergamot zu kümmern und wir sind zusammen in Hogwarts."

Draco zweifelte bis zur letzten Sekunde, ob er den Posten als Chef von Slytherin annehmen sollte oder nicht. Erstens, war es sehr aufwändig das Malfoyvermögen mit Narcissa zusammen zu verwalten und Harry bei seiner Aufgabe im Zaubergamot zu unterstützen. Zweitens war er sich sicher, dass Altair in sein Haus kommen würde und er war sich absolut unsicher, ob das gute gehen würde. Außerdem war er von der Idee, zu _arbeiten, _lachhaft unangenehm berührt. Dieses letzte Problem hatte er gelöst, indem er von McGonagall verlangt hatte, dass sein Lohn nur eine Galleone im Jahr betrug – aus steuerlichen Gründen – und dass es ja wohl klar sei, dass er diese Stelle nicht annahm, weil er es _nötig_ hatte, sondern um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis sie jemand gefunden hatten, der Slytherin leiten konnte. Minerva hatte seine lächerlichen Bedingungen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, der klar aussagte, dass sie die surrealen Momente ihres neuen Professors in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, zu schätzen begann. Nicht für Zaubertränke, da diese Stelle schon von einer Lehrerin aus Hufflepuff belegt wurde.

Aber als er die Chance sah, mit Harry in diesen Jahren in Hogwarts konkurrieren zu können, hatten sich all seine Zweifel in Luft aufgelöst. Harry hatte innerhalb von Sekunden nachgegeben und die Stelle angenommen.

Das hatte er nun davon: Er war in die Schusslinie zwischen den wütenden Quiddichtkapitänen und der strengen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts geraten. Natürlich genau dann, als er inmitten einer Kampagne steckte, die den Zaubergamot den Unterschied zwischen Oligarchie und Demokratie klar machen sollte und ihn dann auch noch dazu bringen sollte, die erste Regierungsform aufzugeben um die zweite anzunehmen.

Etwas müde stand er auf und ging aus seinem Büro. Kaum hatte er einige Schritte getan, hörte er Draco nach ihm rufen. Harry drehte sich um und sah wie Draco näher kam.

„Woher kommst du?"

Da sie alleine waren, begrüßten sie sich mit einem schnellen Kuss.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe über Nundus und Lethifolds gelesen."

„Für den Unterricht morgen?"

„Ja. Hör mal, vorhin ist eine Eule von meiner Mutter und Kings gekommen. Sie wollen wissen, ob wir am Sonntag mit ihnen zu Abend essen."

Harry musste immer noch lachen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt in die Klauen von Narcissa geraten war. Altair war ihm gegenüber am Anfang etwas feindlich eingestellt gewesen, aber Draco war sehr erfreut gewesen. Wer würde es nun wagen seine Mutter als Todesserin zu beschimpfen, wenn sie mit einem Auror verheiratet war? Seiner Meinung nach, war das eine ausgezeichnete Wahl und für alle von Vorteil. Harry wusste jedoch, dass trotz all der Vorteile, die diese Ehe mit sich brachte, Narcissa wirklich in ihren Mann verliebt war. Kingsley Shacklebolt war schließlich schon immer ein attraktiver, eleganter und kompetenter Mann gewesen. Leider war er nach Ravenclaw gegangen und nicht nach Gryffindor. Harry hätte so viele Witze über Malfoys und die Gryffindors machen können.

„Sonntag? Draco, Theo hat da Geburtstag und wir feiern den von Ron auch gleich mit."

„Oh scheiße, stimmt."

„Wir wollten alle zusammen essen gehen."

„Ja, ja,... Ich muss in die Winkelgasse und ihm was kaufen. Ich hab's total vergessen."

„Wir gehen am Samstag. Kein Problem!"

„Hast du schon das für Ron?"

„Es soll morgen kommen, wenn sich die Eulen nicht verspäten."

Während sie nebeneinander hergingen, dachte Harry, dass nach alle dem Geschehenen, er sein neues Leben in Hogwarts genoss. Es war befriedigend, den Kindern fliegen beizubringen und er hatte viel Spaß als Schiedsrichter beim Quidditch. Tatsächlich half es ihm dabei, die Kopfschmerzen zu bekämpfen, die er ständig hatte, wenn er aus dem Zaubergamot kam. Ron hatte ihn einmal gefragt, ob er die Aufregung der Missionen als Auror nicht vermisste, aber Harry hatte mit Nein geantwortet. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass er in seiner Arbeit die Gefühle gesucht hatte, die ihm in seinem privaten Leben, in seiner Ehe, gefehlt hatten. Mit Draco, allerdings, hatte er Gefühle im Überschuss.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sah Harry den Zipfel einer Robe in einem leeren Klassenraum verschwinden. Er schaute zu Draco und sah, dass dieser es auch gesehen hatte. Draco hatte diesen Ausdruck, den er immer hatte, wenn er einige Punkte abziehen würde.

„Hmm..."

Harry musste wirklich sehr wütend auf einen Schüler sein, um Punkte abzuziehen, wenn nicht, dann fühlte er sich schlecht. Im Gegensatz dazu, zog Draco für alles Punkte ab und genoss es. Aber es war auch eine Tatsache, dass er viele Punkte für ebenso bescheuerte Motive vergab, wie zum Beispiel für einen neuen Harrschnitt, der seine Zustimmung fand oder eine besonders kreative Beleidigung. Er pflegte die Slytherins zu belohnen, aber na gut, man nahm an, dass alle Hauslehrer das machten und schließlich kam er noch lange nicht an die Parteilichkeit von Snape heran.

Leise näherten sie sich der Tür, in der die Robe verschwunden war. Sie versuchten, ob sie etwas hören konnten, ein Gespräch oder so, das ihnen vielleicht einen Hinweis gab, wer hinter der Tür war. Aber da sie nichts vernahmen, versuchte Harry die Tür zu öffnen. Die Klinke widerstand und Harry verwendete seinen Zauberstab um den Verschlusszauber zu lösen.

Als sie mit einem Schlag eintraten, fuhren die zwei Schüler auseinander. Harry war nicht allzu überrascht, dass einer von ihnen Altair war. Das Mädchen war in Ravenclaw-Roben gekleidet. Sie war die Nichte von Lee Jordan, einem Freund von Fred und George Weasley.

„So was, was haben wir den hier?"

Dem Mädchen war es peinlich. Altair schaute amüsiert aus. Mit seinen vierzehn Jahren war er schon so groß wie Harry und würde wohl bald seinen Bruder einholen. Ein kleiner Pickel auf seiner sonst makellosen Stirn war sein ganzes Eingeständnis an die Pubertät. Und wie zu erwarten, folgte er der Familientradition und war unangefochtener Anführer der Slytherins in seinem Jahrgang.

„Professor Malfoy ...", sagte sie etwas nervös.

„Ich möchte Ihre Ausflüchte nicht hören, Miss Jordan", sagte Draco kühl. „Haben sie vielleicht eine Erlaubnis von Professor Flittwick, die es Ihnen gestattet nach Sperrstunde im Schloss herumzuvagabundieren und Schüler zu küssen?"

„Nein, Professor", antwortete das Mädchen und wurde rot.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw. Gehen Sie nun in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Mister Malfoy und ich haben noch eine Unterhaltung zu führen!"

Sein Tonfall versprach Naturkatastrophen und die Apokalypse, aber niemand sagte etwas, sogar das Mädchen warf Altair nur einen ermutigenden Blick zu und ging. Als sie alleine waren, bedachte Altair seinem Bruder mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Ich dachte es wäre gut, Beziehungen zu den anderen Häusern herzustellen."

„Oh, nennt man das jetzt so?", lachte Harry.

Aber Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Man erwartet, dass ihr das macht ohne Körperflüssigkeiten auszutauschen."

„Oh, bitte, als hättest du nicht das Gleiche gemacht, als du in der Schule warst. Außerdem solltest du zufrieden sein, dass mir Mädchen gefallen."

Draco schnaubte und schaute zu Harry auf der Suche nach jemandem, der seine Empörung teilte. Harry andererseits hatte immer seinen Spaß, den beiden beim Diskutieren zuzuschauen.

„Du kannst deine Forschungsarbeit über Mandeln so lange fortsetzen wie es dir Spaß macht, wenn es vor der Sperrstunde ist oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Willst du vielleicht kein Vertrauensschüler werden? Denn ich werde nicht im Traum daran denken, dich vorzuschlagen, wenn du in Zukunft nicht ein bisschen Verantwortungsgefühl zeigst, das kann ich dir versichern!"

Altair seufzte ergeben auf.

„Draco, jetzt übertreib mal nicht!"

„Es gibt nur eine Rechtfertigung, die Regeln zu brechen!"

„Das man nicht erwischt wird, schon klar. Ich werde das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sein!"

Draco nickte kurz.

„Gut, verschwinde jetzt."

„Draco ...", mahnte Harry ihn, bevor Altair sich bewegen konnte.

„Oh, schon gut ... Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" Harry räusperte sich und Draco verdrehte die Augen. „_Zwanzig_ Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Wenn wir wegen dir den Hauspokal verlieren, bring ich dich um, Altair!"

„Es ist nicht fair, dass du mich als Professor und großer Bruder anschnauzen kannst, weißt du?", beschwerte sich der Jugendliche, während er beleidigt aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

Nachdem er zum Abschied geschnaubt hatte, schaute Draco zu Harry.

„Ich schwör dir, ich bin nur noch am Leben, weil ich dank ihm nicht Pansy heiraten musste." Dann strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. „Ihm gefallen Mädchen! Zum Glück, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

Harry verschränkte die Arme und zog die Augenbrauen finster zusammen.

„Oh, so ist das also. Wenn dein Bruder schwul wäre, würdest du mir den Laufpass geben und einen wandelnden Brutkasten heiraten!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Harry! Ich würde meinen Bruder mit einem Mädchen von guter Herkunft in einem Zimmer einsperren, beiden ein Aphrodisiakum geben und sie erst wieder raus lassen, wenn sie schwanger ist." Harry lachte los und Draco hob belustigt eine Augenbraue. „Zu deiner Information, mehr als ein Malfoyerbe wurde so empfangen."

Harry schnaubte noch immer lachend.

„Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?"

„Das waren noch Zeiten!", scherzte Draco. „Als es Sonntags noch Muggelbraten und ähnliches gab!"

„Ich sehe schon..."

Draco lachte und nahm Harrys Hand, um ihn aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen.

„Wir würden schon eine Lösung finden. Du weißt schon ... wir Malfoys haben eine gewisse Fähigkeit alles zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen und wenn wir dazu noch deine unglaubliche Fähigkeit hinzunehmen, dass Unmögliche zu erreichen, würden wir das Problem in irgendeiner Art geregelt bekommen."

„Das hoffe ich", sagte Harry, während sie in dem Bereich des Schlosses ankamen, in dem die Wohnungen der Professoren lagen.

Ihre Schritte hallten in dem halbdunklen Gang, laut wieder. Sobald Mitternacht war, löschten sich alle Fackeln automatisch. Nur Peevse, die Geister und vielleicht der alte Filch, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, wandelten um diese Zeit noch durch die Gänge. Als sie im Lehrergang ankamen verschluckten Musik und Gespräche ihre Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden.

„Draco, musst du heute noch etwas erledigen?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Also, es ist nicht zu kalt. Wir können unser kleines Experiment fortführen."

Harry bezog sich auf ihre Tests, welcher Besen wohl am schnellsten war. Sein Feuerblitz 3000 oder der Nimbus Galaxy von Draco.

„Hmm ... wer als erstes am Denkmal von Scott in Edinburgh ist, gewinnt?"

„Abgemacht!"

Sie betraten ihre Wohnung und bereiteten sich vor. Harry zog seine Robe aus und zog sich seine Lederjacke und einen Schal an. Draco machte das Gleiche, obwohl er sich eine Jacke aus Drachenleder überzog, die zwar leicht war, aber so verzaubert, dass sie die Körperwärme speichern konnte. Die Besen standen nebeneinander in einer Ecke in dem kleinen Raum, der an das Schlafzimmer grenzte. Jeder holte seinen. Draco lächelte liebevoll und näherte sich Harry, um ihn zu küssen, aber dieser stellte seinen Besen schützend zwischen sich und Draco.

„Komm mir nicht zu Nahe!"

„Aber Harry..."

„Den Trick, mich mit schmerzendem Arsch fliegen zu lassen, kenne ich schon!"

Draco schaute ihn mitleidig an.

„Es muss schlimm sein, so misstrauisch zu sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, sag du's mir!", antwortete Harry und verschanzte sich immer noch hinter seinem Besen.

Draco lachte und stieg auf seinen Besen und ließ ihn abheben. Harry folgte ihm und sie flogen durch das Fenster.

„Bei drei?", fragte Draco. Harry nickte, packte seinen Besen fest und beugte sich, so weit es, ging nach vorne. „Eins ... Zwei ..."

Natürlich wartete Draco nicht auf Drei. Tatsächlich hatte auch Harry schon gelernt nicht auf die Drei zu warten, wenigstens nicht, wenn er gegen Draco antrat. So schossen beide in Richtung Süden davon, ließen Hogwarts hinter sich, während sich ihre Rufe und ihr Gelächter in der Stille der Nacht verloren.

**Ende**


End file.
